Harry Potter and the Resistance
by HarryPotter21
Summary: The Battle for the freedom of the world is going horribly wrong. Join Harry and company as they try to save the world. Please continue to review and stay tuned for the sequeal.
1. Entrapment

AN: My disclaimer is on my bio page.

Entrapment

**_England Ministry Falls_** _Two weeks ago the English Ministry of Magic fell to the Dark Lord and his overwhelming army. On that fateful night, Lord Voldemort was able to squash any last hopes numerous nations had of winning their battles against the New Order, the dictatorship that now rules the majority of the Eastern Hemisphere and some South American nations. That very night numerous leaders of the war were killed, captured, or incapacitated; leaders including Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Wyatt Halliwell. The Power of Five that many hoped would help Harry destroy Voldemort was also shattered. Among the dead were the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Brendin Will and Ethan Long respectively. The remaining members Daelan, Slytherin's heir, Casey, heir of Hufflepuff, and Merlin's heir and Harry Potter's cousin Kyle, all returned home at the end of the school year. Brendin is survived by his younger brother who also attended Hogwarts, his parents and younger sister. Ethan's parents were devastated to hear of their only son's death. These powerful wizards only learned who they were less than a year ago since their parents are Muggles. Kyle's mother (James Potter's sister) passed on nearly two years ago never having told her son of his background. These powerful wizards were the hope of so many witches and wizards that their collapse was felt around the world to the delight of the Dark Lord's. Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eater in charge of public announcements, said during a press conference late last night, "The Dark Lord is pleased that so many people were affected. He is confident they may now be able to make the right choice and end this bloodshed." Of course, numerous of the straggler nations in Europe and Asia relinquished all power to the New Order._

_Our Minister of Magic decided early this morning to not comply with Lord Voldemort's demands and America will remain outside of "that bastard's hands until he is wiped off the face of the Earth." Both the International Confederation of Wizards and the International Federation of Warlocks stand firmly behind the American Ministry of Magic to resist the advances of "anyone who wants to destroy our way of life." While the rest of the free nations have not made a formal decision, either way the Minister is confident they will remain true. To prove her conviction to fight the Dark Lord, the Minister personally went along with the infiltration unit charged with bringing our friends back to the United States. _

_The operation went off with great success and everyone who was at Hogwarts and the Order's headquarters were brought back in the early hours of the morning to Washington, DC. The Minister and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, are talking about whom else to rescue. Their names and reasons are top secret but at least thirty families have been put on the potential list. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to provide us with a Pensieve of everyone's memories of the battle. The scenes about to be shown are genuine and extremely graphic therefore not suitable for children:_

_Demons upon demons stormed through front door to the Ministry of Magic; the lifeless bodies of Ministry officials marked the trail they took. The walls shook, as Voldemort appeared followed by Nagini and Eyad. The newly erected Fountain was shattered with a glare from Voldemort. The room stank with the smell of scorched flesh and there were numerous tell tale signs of demonic strikes missing their mark. Pulling out his wand, the dark wizard muttered a spell changing the décor to that of an old grimy dungeon, a sign to all who came to the Ministry of whom controlled England. _

_Out of the shadows, a figure charged Voldemort knocking his wand out of his hand. The figure swished his hand and a sword materialized, giving his identity away. _

_"I was wondering if you would attack, Harry." Nagini and Eyad moved to attack but stopped as the dark lord hissed, "He is mine!"_

_"You may have defeated the government, Riddle, but you will never be ruler of England." Harry lunged, his sword hitting its mark and he smiled._

_Voldemort smiled and grabbed the sword and it melted away: the last remnant of the battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor destroyed. "With that memory gone, it's time to change history." Voldemort stood up and offhandedly motioned sending Harry flying into the far wall, adding his blood to that already there. Harry righted himself and sent a spell at Voldemort who dodged it. Voldemort conjured up a sword of his own and ran straight at the young Gryffindor. The sword missed its intended mark but nonetheless drew blood. Harry wounded, blinked behind his nemesis and struck him in the head. _

_Brendin and Kyle ran to the next demon and vanquished it; they were trying to buy Wyatt and Dumbledore time to get the remaining officials out of the Ministry. A Death Eater fired the Killing Curse at Kyle. The spell barely missed Kyle as he nudged it off course. The Death Eater muttered another spell and before either could react, Brendin was knocked off his feet by an arrow. The arrow was implanted in his arm, throwing this group into a grave disadvantage against the overwhelming number of demons and Death Eaters filing in from everywhere. _

_Kyle pulled out his wand and with the sense of urgency fired off three Stunning Spells in quick succession. The first hit a demon, the second and third hit the Death Eater who they had been fighting. Kyle summoned as much power he could muster and used a spell few ever effectively cast. A golden lion erupted out of his wand and destroyed the entire group of demons and the demons' attacks. The demons were replaced quickly and Kyle could not sustain the Golden Shield. The lion disappeared and Kyle desperately fought to create and uphold a telekinetic force field._

_Alpha appeared in front of the barrier. "Impressive, Kyle," He places his gnarled hand on the barrier and it falters before finally collapsing: "But not good enough." The demons all circled around the two teens making sure that they couldn't escape. Alpha smiled while summoning a plasma ball that he tosses up once before taking aim at Brendin. "It's such a pity that he has to die," the old demon licks his lips, "but it is for the best of my kind." _

_Kyle, drained from placing up the barrier and fighting to keep his mental barriers up, could only watch as the curse flew out of Alpha's hand and straight into Brendin. Brendin's body was incinerated the moment the ball touched him. Kyle shut his eyes. When he opened them, there is nothing left of one of his best friends. The demons started to press on, leaving a disgruntled Kyle to drown in his own miseries. Alpha smiled wickedly and caught the red and gold orb zooming around the room. Pocketing the orb he moved off in search of his next victim._

_Leo and the Charmed Ones were fighting a desperate battle in front of the Manor. Although the demon numbers were not overwhelming, their powers were proving too much of a match for the veteran witches and their whitelighter. To make matter worse, they knew that if they failed there wouldn't be anybody else to carry on the fight._

_"Getting a bit too old for this Piper," a familiar voice rang out amongst the demons. Leo and Piper froze at the sound and the fighting in general ceased. Beta stepped out and morphed back into his true form. "You didn't think I would allow you to be destroyed without me present. After what you did?" The demon turned to Phoebe. "Your daughter will make an excellent Queen, should," he turned to leer at Piper, "Wyatt fail. Chris, on the other hand, will be dealt with; I won't make the same mistake twice."_

_Those words switched on both Piper and Phoebe's maternal instincts and they charged Beta. He smiled, and promptly became transparent._

_"You would think after all your dealings with my brothers and myself that you would realize," he formed a fire ball and threw it at Leo, knocking him unconscious, "that physical attacks won't work. Prue will prove to be an assistance that we did not see last time." This set Piper off and with one flick of her wrists every demon within a ten-mile radius exploded. "Temper, temper, Piper." He rebuked in a simpering taunt. "Using all your energy on meaningless attacks won't help your children." _

_He pulled out an athame and before the witches could stop him he gathered blood from Phoebe, Piper, and Leo. "Now, to get what I came for. **Ghaash** **ghaashu**, _**_Frûm_****_frûmu_** **_Thraku_**_ **grish!**" Everybody but Beta covered their ears. Two white balls appeared: one in the arms of Phoebe, the other next to Piper. The balls changed into Prue and Patricia Halliwell each by their own mother. Beta summoned two black orbs and threw them at each child. The orbs hit and the children disappeared; the orbs returned to Beta before he shimmered away with a smirk on his face._

_Piper stared in a daze where her youngest had been standing moments before; pieces were all that was left was her necklace Wyatt had given her. Phoebe collapsed first; she had tried so hard to get pregnant and in one split second, her only child was gone. Paige went to comfort her, her own tears running freely. Leo like Piper was in shock. The amount of spells, incantations, and amulets they had used to protect their daughter proved futile. Demons started to reappear in the manor, but seeing that the Charmed Ones were already broken, they withdrew. _

_Daelan, Casey, and Ethan were completely outnumbered and fighting desperately to stay one step ahead of each attack. Alpha froze the demons and walked up to the bewildered teens. "Ethan…you are mine." Alpha morphed into a floating, ghostly head and fired a plasma dart at Ethan. Daelan deflected the dart, but it turned back on its course and hit its target. Daelan and Casey watched horrified as Ethan disappeared and left a scorch mark on the grass. Again — this time an orb, blue and bronze zoomed into Alpha's pocket. Smiling victoriously, he disappeared. The demons left after causing some damage to the grounds._

_The fight between Harry and Voldemort was still at a stalemate, neither being able to gain the upper hand on the other. Eyad and Nagini had gone in search for victims._

_"Give up, Potter. You will not win."_

_"Never!" Harry was covered in blood and knew that more than one thing was broken. "I'll see to it you land in hell before I give up!"_

_Voldemort cackled high and cold and bared his crooked teethroaring, "I rule Hell!" The dark wizard's eyes melted completely black and he hurled a fireball at the boy-who-lived. The Gryffindor did his best to avoid the attack, but it hit and sent him soaring into the wall. "And soon—very soon—I'll rule this world, too." _

_Harry tried to push himself up into a sitting position but it was too painful; Voldemort noticed and laughed. "Don't worry, Potter. I gave up trying to teach you manners. Avada Kedavra." Harry knew it was over; no one was coming to his rescue. The prophecy that killed his parents was now going to finish what it had started._

_Wyatt fought the impulse to orb and help his charges; he had to get the remaining officials out of the Ministry. They had their jobs and he had his, one that overrode his responsibilities as a whitelighter. The demons appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Before any of the Order members protecting the officials could move, three were dead and two more were seriously wounded. Wyatt flicked his wrists and sped up the orbing process. Unfortunately, the wards of the Ministry of Magic stopped group orbing and no more than two people could be magically transferred in or out of the building. "How the hell did they know to put up a ward for Wicca if they don't even believe in it?" he shouted to no one in particular, orbing two more to the hospital wing at Hogwarts._

_Dumbledore and Snape cast a vanquishing charm on a harpy. The harpy caught the two charms and smiled at the two professors before bursting into flames. Lupin and McGonagall annihilated a banshee, but the spells to kill demons were extremely draining and after a few more even Dumbledore felt the strain. The younger members had given up on magic and were fighting with swords. The older members did not have that luxury and became sitting ducks for the demons breaking through the circle. A grimlock focused its attention on the headmaster; Dumbledore could do nothing as he was choked by his own aura. Chris threw the grimlock telekinetically, but Dumbledore was still in critical condition. His windpipe was crushed and he needed immediate medical attention; however, Chris was too weak to break through the wards with a passenger and Wyatt was busy. _

_"He needs help!" Minerva said harshly as Chris just stood over the unconscious old wizard._

_"I know, but we can't get him to any."_

_"Get your brother…" _

_Wyatt, having just finishing orbing the last official came over; without saying anything he placed his hand over Dumbledore's throat. His hands glowed and the headmaster started to breathe weakly. Wyatt stopped and orbed him out of the Ministry before collapsing onto the floor. His brother kneeled next to him ready to lend him energy to orb out of the battlefield, but he shook his head and pointedly looked at the demons gaining the upper hand. Chris understood and as much as it pained him to leave his brother defenseless he moved to attack the nearest demon. Soon the demons were beaten back and the Order members started to pick up those injured or dead and apparating out of the Ministry to Hogsmeade. Chris went and took Wyatt's hand and helped him to the elevator, which they would take to the Atrium and pick up Harry._

_The elevator's doors opened to the worst picture the brothers could imagine: Harry Potter, the only being able to destroy Voldemort, was crumpled on the floor and the Killing Curse was inches away from him. Wyatt froze the spell with all the energy he could muster; the spell slowed down but did not stop. Chris threw out his hand and the spell changed course heading straight for a new arrival, Eyad. Eyad, caught unawares was hit by the spell, which did little more than cause a stinging pain. Wyatt held Chris's hand and together they orbed Harry to them before taking a fiery exit._

_Kyle, Casey, Daelan, Caleb, and Chris sat in a corner of the Gryffindor Common room as the four older boys tried to break the news to Caleb that his older brother was dead. A few days had passed and today was the end of term, which meant that all the students would be returning home and entering a new world. The news of Britain falling to Voldemort's army had spread quickly and sped up much of the other battles in other countries. The castle was slowly deteriorating. Hermione said it was because the last magical heir to Ravenclaw was dead. _

_Harry Potter was like most of the other seriously injured during the battle at the Ministry. He was awake, but in what the medics called magical shock. This meant that they were for all intents and purposes in a coma. Pomfrey assured everybody that it was a good thing because it allowed the patients time to work through some of their survivor's guilt. Wyatt had lost a dangerous amount of magic and although awake and well physically, emotionally he was a wreck. A lot of his self esteem and who he was to himself was built on the fact that he was magical, but he was now a muggle._

Minerva McGonagall turned off the television, the grief and pain still too close to the surface. She stood up and looked around her temporary living quarters. A suite of the Hilton Hotel that overlooked the National Zoological Park with a private kitchen, which magically refilled itself so, she did not have to go out. Outside her door stood two concealed aurors armed with everything possibly imaginable. While she understood the Minister's concern for her safety, it did not stop her from being furious with being locked up. The only reason she had not blasted her way out of the room was that the Minister kept her up to date on everything going on every thirty minutes via the news network's reports. He placed certain hidden messages in every report made. The latest had been the most devastating; the task force had not been able to reenter the country, which meant numerous faithful light families were now trapped.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Stormfoot?" Stormfoot was the name for the lead guard outside her door.

"The Minister is here."

The old Transfiguration teacher took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. "Let her in."

The door opened and in stepped a woman around McGonagall's age. The woman was dressed in formal wear and her hair was windswept. She looked Minerva right in the eyes. "My doctor has just informed me that Harry Potter has had yet another episode."

McGonagall sat down heavily on the bed. "Is he stable?"

"His heart stopped but they were able to save him. He is stable, yes." The Minister sat down next to McGonagall. "He is not improving unlike the others injured: even Dumbledore has made some progress." The Minister paused for significance. "Is there anything you are not telling us about him?"

McGonagall firmly shook her head. "Poppy is the one you should be asking. All I know is what she told me and what Albus suspected."

Her brow rose."What did Dumbledore suspect?"

"He believed that Harry's scar somehow connected him to Voldemort and that is why he is having these episodes. Albus told me that in Harry's fifth year that Voldemort tried to possess Harry but failed and then last year Harry collapsed more than once because of his scar."

The Minister passively echoed, "Voldemort is connected to Harry?"

McGonagall nodded slowly. "The Order has reason to believe that Voldemort could drain his minions' lives and powers out of them through their Dark Mark. Perhaps he has found away to do that to Harry, via his scar."

The Minister patted the old witch's back. "Don't jump to any conclusions, but I will have my doctors try and seal that connection."

"No!" McGonagall half shouted "You _must_ _not_ permanently seal the connection off."

The puzzled Minister inquired, "Why?"

"The scar is Voldemort's mark of the one he considers to be his ultimate foe. That scar may save Harry's life. It has done so before."

She nodded mostly to herself. "I will tell them to make it temporary. The scar is hurting him Minerva, I cannot allow the connection to continue. You must understand."

McGonagall nodded. "You were one of the few people able to make me question Albus's advice, Claudia."

"I know." The Minister smiled. "I was the only one able to make you bend the rules."

"I miss those days when the only thing we had to worry about was rule breaking."

"So do I, Minerva, but at least we had those times. This generation starts their destinies in the heat of battle."

On the other side of the country sat Wyatt Halliwell rereading the Book of Shadows for the hundredth time. He was still powerless, and so research was the only thing he could do to help the battle against Voldemort. His mom and aunts had been attacked yet again by an unknown demon and while they were busy trying to find him, Wyatt wanted to brew the vanquishing potion. The only problem was, they did not know what the demon was. The only clue they knew was that he could become invisible and that he was an upper level demon. That narrowed it down to twenty completely different demons each with a unique and expensive vanquishing potion.

"Damn it." Wyatt hissed.

"Is everything all right, Wy?" Asked Chris as he entered the attic.

"I need more information!" Wyatt shouted.

Chris looked at his brother and with a wave of his hand pulled the book to himself. "What more information could you need? This Book contains every single demon the Halliwell family met and will meet until I am twenty!"

Wyatt sighed in frustration. "That's the problem. There are simply too many demons it could be." Wyatt looked up at the ceiling. "Any help would be great, Penny!"

Chris smiled. "I never thought I would see the day that Wyatt Mathews Halliwell would be asking his great grandmother for help."

"Shut up, Chris." Wyatt said as he sat back down with his face in his hands. "Why the hell did I have to lose my powers now?"

"Because you rely too much on them, Wy." Chris answered soothingly. "You needed to learn that your powers are not who you are."

"Well, they could have chosen a more convenient time. Because of their little test the entire Light side might be utterly destroyed."

Chris put his arm around his brother. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Chris! Wyatt!" Screamed a voice from down the stairs.

Chris and Wyatt jumped up and rushed down the stairs and into a battlefield. The Charmed Ones were fighting an entire horde of demons and at the horde's head stood the demon that attacked them earlier. Chris moved quickly to protect his older but defenseless brother from the attackers. Wyatt called for Excalibur, which appeared in his right hand. Wyatt stood back to back with his younger brother and the next generation of magic went to work. With in ten minutes both young men were exhausted but had made a huge dent in the swarm of demons. The demons however were only beginning and slowly the Halliwell family was forced to retreat into the basement.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"We fall back to the Magic School." Paige suggested.

"We can't leave the Manor undefended," Wyatt said coolly, "Or the Nexus."

"In case you did not notice Wy, we are not in the position to defend out own butts at the moment, never mind the Nexus." Chris sarcastically reminded and vanquished a large fiery demon that managed to slip under the door.

"Chris." Piper admonished her younger son.

"Wait a minute." Wyatt exclaimed. "That's it!"

"What?" Paige asked.

"There's a spell in the Book of Shadows that will awaken the Nexus to defend itself and the manor from invaders."

Piper felt like she was going to be violently ill. The Nexus was the reason her mom died, and her grandmother, sister, and baby. They all died because of that damn pocket of magic. And now her own son was asking her to release that horror on the world. "No, Wyatt. I will not allow that thing out of its box."

"Mom, it's the only way we are going to get out of this alive." Wyatt argued.

"I will not open Pandora's Box," Piper snapped.

Wyatt sighed. "So you would rather place it in the hands of those who would use it for evil."

Piper stared at her family. All of them stood there with determination on their faces. Phoebe whispered to her older sister. "Do it for Prue." Phoebe had tears running down her face the death of Patricia, her baby, also weighing heavy on her mind.

Piper slowly nodded. And just in the nick of time as the door burst into flames. "What is the spell?"

**_"Guard this threshold, Guard this door, So that raiders, Will be destroyed." _**

The Halliwell family repeated after Wyatt ignoring the large group of demons rushing down the stairs at them. The demons reached the family and two of them threw fireballs at Wyatt and Chris when the ground shook. Out of the gapping hole rushed a blinding white light. The light slowly took the form of a giant pure white ibex; the fireballs evaporated in midair. The ibex moved slowly up to the nearest demon and the demon burst into flames. The mob realized that it was defeated and started to escape from the Manor but the Nexus had other ideas. The ibex looked directly at Wyatt who instinctively threw up his shield, which appeared. The ibex then exploded destroying every single demon in the house.

"Bravo." A man stepped out of the shadows. Wyatt kept his shield up. "For a second, I thought that you were actually going to lose. But the Twice-Blessed One came out on top even without his powers." The man morphed back into his true state, Beta. "That is why we chose you." With that said he disappeared leaving two glowing balls in his shadowy wake.

_Falling, what an amazing and dreadful sensation. Your stomach does flips as if you are in love, your heart pounds with anticipation of the inevitable abrupt stop. The wind in your face takes your breath away. Falling is possibly the most desired and feared feeling a human can feel in his or her lifetime. The main attractions at every fair, amusement park, and carnival are the rides that produce this sensation. The only problem was that this fall was never ending. He was surround by darkness and had been falling for what felt like forever. There was nothing that could distract him from this predicament and the only other thing he felt was a massive headache._

_As he continued his plummet into the eternal abyss he felt another intense wave of pain flood his body:_

_"You!" he gasped._

_Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all._

_"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. . . ."_

_"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"_

_And to his horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself._

_"Use the boy…Use the boy…"_

_Quirrell rounded on him._

_"Yes – Potter – come here."_

_He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding him fell off. He got slowly to his feet._

_"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see…"_

_He would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face he had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_"Harry Potter…" It whispered…_

_"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking him clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around his neck – his scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony._

_"Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!"_

_And Quirrell, though pinning him to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms – he could see they looked burnt, raw, red, and shiny._

_"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort._

_Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but he, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face – _

_"AAAARGH!"_

_Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then he knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him doing a curse._

_He jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw him off – the pain in his head was building – he couldn't see – he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in his own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"_

_He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell back into blackness, down…down…down…_

_The Basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. He threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth._

_But as warm blood drenched his arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor._

_He slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison though his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang, and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color._

_A patch of scarlet swam past and he heard a soft clatter of claws beside him._

_"Fawkes," he said thickly. "You were brilliant, Fawkes…" He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him._

_He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him._

_"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."_

_Harry slipped back into the endless falling. He knew that he had defeated Tom Riddle in both of those meetings, but he had forgotten why._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"_

_The sound of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high- pitched laughter –_

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"_

_"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"_

_A flash of green light dissolved into darkness._

_'But that little charm is null of void now.' He thought._

_"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe…"_

_The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at him…and he stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…_

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

_"His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice…this is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it…but no matter. I can touch him now."_

_He felt the cold tip pf the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain…_

_The darkness returned._

_'But then what about in the Ministry…'_

_He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creature's began. They were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape –_

_And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move…_

_"Kill me now, Dumbledore…"_

_Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again…_

_"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

_'Let the pain stop,' thought Harry. 'Let him kill us…End it, Dumbledore…Death is nothing compared to this…'_

_'And I'll see Sirius again…'_

_And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone, Harry was lying facedown on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood…_

_'Voldemort could not touch me then…'_

"Try again, Ron." Shouted the instructor.

Ron Weasley got his temper under control and stared at the ten-foot wall he was supposed to scale. The wall was covered in Superslip, a potion that made it impossible to hold onto anything, and barbwire was placed surrounding the top except for the tiny gap he was supposed to fit through. He sighed and looked at his girlfriend who was one obstacle behind him; she was busy trying to maneuver through a mile wide patch of dangerous magical creatures without a wand. He turned to face the wall again and placed his right hand on the lowest handgrip. He barely got his left leg off the floor before the Superslip took effect and he fell back to Earth.

"This is impossible!" Ron shouted. "How am I supposed to climb this without magic?"

The instructor smiled wickedly. "That is the puzzle you need to figure out."

"This is worse than the trials Harry had to go through." Ron muttered.

"You are meant to be able to protect Potter so therefore your challenges must be more intense."

Ron glared at the instructor. The instructor just pointed at the wall and wrote something down on his notebook. Ron really was annoyed. The wall was an obstacle that needed magic in order to be overcome. Ron grabbed the first handgrip again and pulled himself up with just the one hand and as he felt himself slip he grabbed the next grip with his other hand. He was now hanging on with his weak arm and the potion was starting to loosen his grip. Ron reached the next grip just in time. In a matter of ten minutes he scaled the wall and fell on the other side, exhausted.

"See when you keep a level head anything can be done. Head to the Commander's office; she wishes to test your skills." The instructor gave Ron a salute and went to greet his next student.

Ron went and waited for Hermione outside the training room. She appeared next to him soon enough and they rushed off to visit the Commander.

The Commander's office was located behind a giant red oak door. The only problem was finding the office; the door had an annoying habit of moving to different places in the manor. It only seemed to even appear when someone was summoned to the office or if the Commander was at the school. Once the door was found they stepped into the always well-lit office of Commander Sandra. Sandra wore golden robes with the hood usually up. The hood hid a young looking woman with flowing red hair and deep green eyes. Hermione had told Ron that the Commander reminded her of Mon Mothma from _Star Wars_ which of course he did not understand. However, a boy who was sitting next to them burst into laughter, which Hermione shut up with a well-placed charm. That was one thing they both were extremely proud of, they both could perform magic without the assistance of voice or wand.

The Commander as usual was standing looking out of the window, which kept changing its image. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, please have a seat."

Ron and Hermione took the appointed seats and waited for the Commander to take her seat. "I am pleased to hear how exceptionally well you are both doing in the magical classes. You are as capable of handling a demon as anyone of those Wiccan witches with the exception of the Warren descendants and your other close friends at Hogwarts." She pulled out two sheets of paper from under a pile of books. "These are your qualification certificates. While some of your physical trainers wanted to keep you here longer, Leo has assured me that Phoebe will continue your training in that area."

Ron and Hermione struggled not to show any emotion as both were bounding with joy.

Sandra produced a rare smile, rarer than even McGonagall's, "I have been informed that the Weasleys are staying in Dumbledore's summer home in San Francisco and the Grangers have bought a house in Oak Park. Leo will be here shortly to escort you to the Halliwell Manor and your living arrangements will be dealt with there."

"Commander?" Hermione interrupted.

"Call me Sandra, as you are no longer my pupils."

"Sandra, has there been any word about the Order or Hogwarts…?" Hermione continued.

"Hogwarts School has for the time being been closed and is under the control of the New Order, Voldemort's followers. The Resistance—remnants of the Order—has been stationed throughout the USA. Their headquarters is temporarily a hotel suite in Washington, D.C. Albus Dumbledore is in stable condition although unable to stay awake for more than an hour. All that is thanks to the elfish healers. Harry Potter, due to his cursed scar, could not be healed by the elves and is still in critical condition. The funerals for the fallen members of the Power of Five are going to be held later this summer before school commences. There has been no word about what is going to happen about schooling this coming year for anyone who attended a magical school of the fallen countries. The Elders have discussed the idea of opening Magic School to them, but Gideon threw that notion out the window. I have never seen him that angry since we sided with Leo about his sons and daughter."

Ron jumped at the word 'we', "Are you an Elder?"

Sandra nodded. "I was one of Leo and Piper's adamant supporters and one of the few who survived the Titan's second purge. For which I am forever grateful, Leo."

The sound of someone orbing could be heard through the wooden door.

"Do not mention it, Sandra." Leo said as you walked into the room. He looked ten years older than the last time Hermione and Ron had seen him. He had come to check up on them to see how they were holding up considering when they left they thought Harry was going to die. Leo barely spoke to them for two minutes before being called off on another mission for the Elders. "Ron, Hermione, we best be off. Molly said that if you are not both at the Manor in two minutes that she will have my head."

Ron smiled. "But she can't kill you."

Leo waved good-bye to Sandra as he and the two teens exited the office into a hallway that Ron and Hermione had never seen before. "That does not mean it won't hurt me."

Hermione looked around the hallway. "Where…" She got cut off as they orbed out.

They reappeared to a scene that they did not except. The family room was in complete shambles but it did not seem to be bothering the occupants of the room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and Chris were all huddled around…Hermione and Ron blinked. They knew that one of the Avatars, whatever those were, had killed Prue and Patricia leaving only that golden necklace that gave Hermione the shivers. And yet here they were smiling up at their awestricken family.

Prue was the first to notice that Hermione, Ron, and Leo had arrived. She rather abruptly pulled herself out from Wyatt's hug and orbed into Leo's arm. "Daddy, I miss you." Leo simply hugged Prue tightly as he was at a complete loss for words.

It was at that moment that there were four resounding cracks as Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and Bill apparated into the family room. "What happened here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We had a demon attack." Wyatt said evenly and Hermione caught the sorrow in his voice. "And we have been a bit too busy to tidy up."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "You are all witches and wizards…this could all be tidied up in a swish of a wand." She pulled out her wand and demonstrated. "Nice and easy."

Wyatt looked ready to shout at Mrs. Weasley but thought better of it. "I am the only one able to do that type of magic and since I do not have any of my powers…" Mrs. Weasley went beet red and muttered her apologies. "Don't worry about it." But Wyatt looked a little smugger after that.

It was then that the Weasleys spotted Hermione and Ron. Both were quickly wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's embrace. They quickly greeted the other members of the Weasley family who simply shook their hands although Fred tried to imitate his mom with Hermione. Ron had his wand if hand before anyone knew what had happened.

"I would not do that if I were you, Fred." Ron said evenly as he waved his wand causally revealing a packet of white substance. "Hermione would jinx you into the next century without your prized possessions."

Fred involuntarily moved his hands to bloke between his legs which caused Ron and Hermione to burst out laughing. "It was only a little itching powder and I swear I was not going to use it," he said in a squeaky voice.

Keen to change the subject before Fred tried to get his revenge. Hermione asked, "Are we allowed to tell them?" directing the question at Leo.

Leo nodded, "You can tell everyone you deem trustworthy."

Ron jumped at the announcement. "We are fully qualified Slayers." He handed his mom his certificate and Hermione gave hers to Mr. Weasley.

It took them a few minutes to take in what this meant but both beamed with pride once they read the description of what a 'slayer' was. Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit shaken though.

Leo noticed and put his daughter down. "They are not part of the signed candidates so they are not required to take part in any mission except for the one the Elders gave them when they opened up the Academy to Hermione and Ron. They are to use their new training to protect Harry Potter. You have to agree, Mrs. Weasley, that this training can only help them as it has enabled them to fight demons with much more proficiency than ordinary wand wizards and witches."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged Ron tightly again. "This deserves a celebration. We will invite everyone over for supper but I won't mention anything about slayers," she had noticed Ron and Hermione grow tense. "I guess that supper is a bad idea then."

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione jumped in, "It is just we would prefer not to have this common knowledge even in the Order. At least until we can tell Harry."

"Yeah, mom. We felt terrible not telling him all of last year and he will murder us both if he is the last to find out about this." Ron added. "Where will the party be?"

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment then: "Dumbledore's home. It is the only place big enough to accommodate us all and it is the safest."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, I guess you are right, Molly. I will go fetch the Grangers and see if…" but her broke off unsure of himself.

Leo shook his head. "I would be best if we remained outside of their lives for the present. That is what their parents request."

After a few more details were laid out, Mrs. Weasley went back home to start fixing dinner while Mr. Weasley fetched the Grangers and spread the word about supper. Fred said he had to return back to the store as George wanted to also say hi and he disapparated. Bill talked a bit more with Ron and Hermione about what a slayer actually was before he too had to go back to work at a hardware store. "As Mom and Dad are both heavily invested in Or—err – I mean Resistance business, I decided to bring home the bacon along with Fred and George who opened up a Muggle magic store downtown."

The Halliwells were of course going to join in the festivities that evening. They were however under extreme pressure from their jobs and had to go back and deal with those situations. Phoebe, who had continued writing her advice column, was the least affected by their stay at Hogwarts but the newspaper had taken a heavy blow in subscriptions over the year and Elise was being forced to lay off people.

Paige, who worked at Magic School had caused trouble for herself when she disobeyed an order from Gideon not to teach the students at Hogwarts how to brew a vanquishing potion for your common day demon. Gideon was doing his best to fire her, but the other Elders remained resolute in keeping on good terms with the girls and refused to second his motion. Paige was fighting hard to keep it that way.

Piper's club had been doing well until a Death Eater attacked two nights after they arrived back from Hogwarts. The police refused to reopen the club as they were determined to find some clue about their murderer. The fact that they had to return home every few seconds to deal with another demon crisis was not helping their chances.

Chris was studying hard to pass his examinations that would allow him to be a teacher's aide. He was hoping to be able to pair up with the librarian so he had free access to the library. He, like Wyatt, had been spending as much time as he could spare from his studies reading the Book of Shadows trying to find any spells he could revise so that everyone could use them. But the Book could only be so helpful and his mother was too busy to lend a hand. There was an entire section in the library dedicated on writing and modifying spells. He was being asked at the moment by his demonology professor to read the _Lord of the Rings_ and write a ten-page essay on the power of voice based on the trilogy and _Silmarillion_. He found the books to be a rather dull read and it did not help much that Wyatt absolutely loved the book. When Chris complained about the length of the paper Wyatt reminded him that Hogwarts students had to HANDwrite essays just as long, which caused Chris to shut up. Other than that the brothers were getting along quite well and helping each other out. The loss of Prue had hit both of them really hard but instead of destroying their relationship it, strengthened it.

Draco sat next to Harry's bed for his daily visit to his friend's hospital room. He had been the one who alerted the staff that Harry's scar had acted up again and the nurses were able to counteract the draining effects. He was the one that gave the potion that would with any luck temporarily block Voldemort's connection to Harry. So far so good, but that did not mean the potion worked; Voldemort usually waited until their hopes were raised before he crushed them.

Draco had tried his best to persuade the staff, the Minister of Magic, McGonagall, and Snape to allow him to stay in the room with Harry, but none of them seemed to think it was the best for Harry or him. Draco eventually gave up when Snape threatened him with the Cruciatus Curse. He grudgingly accepted that he would only be allowed to see Harry once a day for an hour. The rest of the time he was locked in a Muggle's house that had been enchanted so only those invited in by McGonagall could enter, which meant a very confused Muggle could not enter his own house. The police had come past twice before they quietly escorted the Muggle off his own property. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that the police had been under the control of Snape.

Draco looked darkly at Harry. "This is all your fault Potter. Had you not been there I would be happily dead with my baby sister and cousin. You and your damn prophecy." He thought he saw Harry smile slightly. "You think its funny. I risk being put under a pain curse for you and you laugh at me. Some friend you are."

"At least you have a friend, dear," said the magical mirror. Draco jumped and shot a curse at the mirror before he thought things through. The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Damn it." Draco muttered as he causally flicked his wand to repair the mirror.

The voice in the mirror sounded very annoyed when it spoke. "Next time why don't you use some of your brain, you useless oaf!" Draco raised his wand and the mirror quickly shouted an apology.

"I see you learned a few more tricks from your father than I thought you did, Draco." Stated a deeper voice casually.

Draco turned with his wand halfway through a complicated spell before coming to an abrupt halt. There in full battle uniform stood the High Lord of Elvendom. Draco had only caught a glimpse of him when the high Lord had come to Hogwarts. "Wha—wha…"

"What am I doing here?" The High Lord asked Draco's question. "Well I came here to give Dumbledore a potion that my personal healer brewed and to visit you."

"Me?" Draco asked. He had fully expected him to say Harry.

"Yes, you. Have you not wondered why you of all people could perform Wicca?" Draco nodded dumbly. "It is because you, like young Harry and Brendin, bless him, have elfish blood running through your veins. Now add that information to your other quite complete knowledge of your bloodline and you can answer that question."

Draco sat still for a moment before jumping to the right conclusion. "Zechariah Slytherin."

"Yes, Salazar's despised cousin, your family's founding father. The Malfoys were the first of this time's pureblood families and yet the only one to have a Muggle founding mother. However the amount of blood you share with Salazar is not enough in and of itself to activate the gene that allows Wicca to evolve. But coupled with elfish blood, which grows strong every seventh generation, mind you, it could." The High Lord smiled.

"Is that why you risked yourself just to explain that basic principle?"

The High Lord shook his head. "I wanted to give you this book. It is a book on demons the elves have dealt with over the millennia we have been keeping records of such things. You will have to wait until someone can translate it for you as it is in elfish and is impervious to all charms."

Draco quickly hid his wand and the High Lord grinned. "You remind me so much of my sister's first husband. Which is naturally, of course, as he is one of your forerunners about twenty-one generations ago if a have my sums right."

"You remind me of Dumbledore," Draco blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Yes that would be a reasonable comparison as I was the one who taught him most of his manners. I raised him you see, but don't tell anyone. I believe Dumbledore is rather sore that his mother of father gave him up when he did not show any magical potential." The High Lord's eyes twinkled in the very same way Dumbledore's did. "Now I must give this potion to Albus and then be off." He left the room very quickly.

Draco simply could not believe what he had just heard. _You are going down, Dumbledore_.

"Describe your summer holiday to date in detail." Caleb stared at the computer screen that showed a blank document open in Word. His mother who refused to allow him to slip anymore behind than he already was in schoolwork enrolled him in a summer school program that would allow him to enter the seventh grade at Colina caught up to his classmates. While he told both of his parents numerous times that he would be attending Hogwarts in the fall neither felt that they could allow him to return. The problem was that for all his insistence that he would return back to Hogwarts, he was not sure if there would be a Hogwarts to go to. Hermione had told him about the other major magical schools in the world but none of them appealed to him because they did not have Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell attending. Even though he blamed them at first for his brother's death the only reason he kept fighting was because of them and the hope of seeing them again. They were as much big brothers to him as Brendin had been. He looked to see that no one was looking and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick of that magical stick and a well-chosen word he had the computer typing out an essay.

_'How can they except me to write an essay now?' _He shouted in his head._ 'And besides the teachers would never understand what I am going through.'_ This was very evident the first day of summer school two days after Brendin's death. His mom had refused to keep the fact that his brother had died away from his teacher. His teacher kept on treating him differently from everyone else which just made matters worse. Now instead of only worrying about his emotional turmoil he had to make sure that there was no threat to his physical well-being. The other students did not like the fact that he was treated special and they decided to bully him. Of course that problem could be easily solved if his mom allowed him to take his wand to school but she refused.

"How will you learn to solve problems properly?" she snapped after he asked her for the third time.

That was another thing that had been worrying him. His parents seemed to have been changed for the worse by the death of their eldest child. They were short-tempered and extremely protective of Ashley, his younger sister. They were distant when they talked to him and when he told Daelan about this Daelan nodded.

"You look a lot like Brendin. It must be hard for them to look at you and not think about him." Daelan explained.

He did not like this. "I am not Brendin and do not wan…" he screamed but stopped when he realized what he was going to say.

"You are right Caleb, but it's going to take them some time to accept Brendin's death." Daelan stared at Caleb in the eyes when he said it. He turned away; Daelan's eyes were too intense for him to look into.

"We are going out tomorrow night—Kyle, Casey, and me. Do you want to join us? We are just going to dinner and then hang out at a park."

Caleb looked up back at Daelan to see if he was kidding. "I'll have to ask my mom but yes, definitely."

He had to get this essay done in order to go and he only had another hour to get ready. The computer had written a two-page essay which he quickly skimmed over to make sure it had some truth to it, which thankfully it did. He clicked print and hurried off to tell his mom he was done. He reached his parent's bedroom door and was about to open it when his mom's voice stopped him; she was talking to his dad.

"We need to choose a date." Amber whispered. "They want to know so they can plan their schedules around it."

"I know it is, just…a funeral will make it final." Jack's voice answered his wife. "But I guess the sooner the better. The last thing we want is for my returning to work stopping us from having a big funeral." Although his dad phrased his reason rather impersonal like, Caleb knew that that was the last thing Brendin was to him.

"Well I'll set it for next week Friday and send a letter to them with that ruddy owl they sent down." Amber said rather Dursley-like.

Caleb gulped. The date was set then, he would have to say good-bye to his older brother in a week and a half. He was caught up in that thought that he did not notice his dad open the door.

"Caleb, what do you want?"

"I am done with my homework so I am going to get ready." Caleb said looking at his mom. His dad did not know that he was going out.

"That is fine, dear. I will read over your essay when you are gone." Amber said as she finished folding up a pair of shorts. "You better hurry up; Daelan does not like to wait."

Caleb was ready to go, money in hand when Daelan drove up in his silver BMW X5. Caleb jumped into the back seat next to Kyle who gave a friendly smile before returning to his conversation with Casey.

"What's up, Daelan?" Caleb asked as they drove off.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Oh, I just heard when Brendin's funeral is going to be." The car almost hit a minivan driving in the opposite direction.

"When?"

"Just now. I over heard my mom and dad talking about it." Caleb said softly. "Next Friday."

Kyle nodded. "Same day as Ethan's. Do they know that?"

Caleb nodded. "My dad phoned Ethan's mom about it a few minutes before I left."

"So where do you want to eat?" Daelan asked breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the car.

"Anywhere but Denny's," they all said in unison. Brendin always said that when asked where he wanted to go to eat. They all smiled at each other quickly and did not make another sound.

"How about In-and-Out?" Casey suggested. Everyone agreed quickly. The car remained very quiet all the way to Newbury Park and no one said anything except the bare minimum when they ordered their burgers. Once they got their burgers, drove to the park and ate them in silence, Kyle and Casey reentered their conversation and Daelan went for a walk with Caleb tailing him.

"So how do you feel about the funeral being so soon?" Daelan asked.

"I don't know. I'm still in shock." Caleb answered honestly.

"Well at least you didn't fry them," said Daelan jokingly. They had learned after Brendin's death that Caleb had the power to superheat anything he touched when he experienced any raw emotion.

"I guess, maybe if I had then I would be allowed to carry my wand around or even just do my homework."

Daelan shook his head. "You, Hermione, and Harry must be the only people in the world who would want to do homework. You do realize that Hogwarts might not even open up this year? And you certainly won't be punished for not doing your homework since no one knows if Hogwarts is going to reopen."

Caleb sighed. "I know, but I would like to practice, in case…you know."

"We are attacked." Daelan said promptly. "Well if we ever are attacked then use your power. You don't know any of the wand spells that would vanquish a demon."

"I know, but my power is not exactly consistent and I do not know how to call it upon a moment's notice." Caleb said defensively. "But never mind that, how are you?"

"I will be a lot better when we can talk to Wyatt again." Daelan muttered. "I just do not understand why we can't contact him. I mean we could use the normal postal system. What is McGonagall's big problem with that?"

Caleb could only shrug. "At least that is something we can look forward to. They are going to come to the funeral."

"Are you sure?"

"Well kind of, they sent an owl two days ago and tonight I heard my mom say she will send the date back to them with the owl."

Daelan bit his lip. "Well we can only pray that it was Wyatt that sent the owl and not just the Weasleys. I mean I like the Weasleys and all but Wyatt and Chris are more friendly toward us than Ron or Ginny." Daelan looked at his watch. "We better leave. I have a basketball game at Oak Park High in thirty minutes and I still have to drop every one off."

Next chapter: a small party and a tearful funeral. More character backgrounds.


	2. Funerals

Funerals

"Dumbledore, I am glad to see you are awake." The High Lord of Elvendom said as he entered the headmaster's hospital room.

"All thanks to your wonderful and talented healers," Dumbledore said without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

The High Lord smiled, "As rebellious as ever, Albus."

This time Dumbledore looked up. "You can thank yourself for that."

"I did my best, but you always preferred to be disobedient whenever possible."

"I tend to think I grew out of that stage just like every other teenager." Dumbledore retorted with a smile on his face. "I believe you have more important business to attend to here than just checking up on an old son."

The High Lord offered a small smile. "Correct. My great grandmother made this potion for you. She still had a vial fill from when you were ten and picked a fight with a rather mean nightstalker."

Dumbledore took the vial filled with blood red potion from the High Lord. "Does it ever go off?"

The elf laughed. "Yes but not in any amount of time that would concern a mortal. You should know that, Albus."

Dumbledore stared, revolted at the aged potion before puling the stopper out of the vial and swallowing it in one gulp. "As disgusting as ever." He said as purple and orange steam streamed out of his ears.

"Well that means it worked so I best be off."

"Uurande-tur, wait." Dumbledore said urgently as the High Lord disappeared out the door.

He reentered the room. "What is it, Albus?"

"Since that attack at the Ministry I have been stuck in bed and could not carry on my search for you-know-whats. I would be forever grateful if you sent an elven scout or two to carry on looking for any information on them." Dumbledore said sitting up straight in the bed.

"I already have them on it, Albus." Uurande-tur smiled at Dumbledore's face. "We were the ones who discovered the possibility that He could be using those things. I will send them directly to you should they find anything." Uurande-tur looked curiously at the old headmaster. "This really must be important."

"Yes, it is. My protections on Harry will vanish on his birthday and I am no closer than when you told me about His secret on finding them." Albus said leaning back on his pillow. "Harry has not been this vulnerable since before I suggested the Potters go into hiding." He High Lord nodded and disappeared in a gush of wind. Dumbledore pulled out his wand from the desk next to his bed and summoned a mediwitch. The mediwitch arrived moments later with what looked like a Muggle metal detector, which was actually a magical signature scanner. It would tell the mediwitch if anything was still seriously wrong with her patient. She flicked her wand and set it off to scan Dumbledore while she used charms to find any minor problems. Once she was satisfied that nothing was wrong she pocketed her wand and set the scanner neatly on the table.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Dumbledore?" the witch asked.

Dumbledore looked at the witch for a moment. "I feel perfectly fine, Galena."

The witch's face betrayed her surprise at Dumbledore knowing her name but did not allow it to overwhelm her. "Good then. Once the Muggle doctor has spoken to you, you may leave." The witch picked up the scanner and walked out the door as the doctor walked in followed by Draco.

"You better leave, young man," the doctor said when he spotted the young Slytherin.

Draco looked at Dumbledore; "He may stay, Dr. Muad." The doctor just continued on reading the charts the nurse had left.

"Well, Dumbledore, you are one lucky man." Muad said still skimming the charts. "Besides the crushed trachea, you suffered a heart attack and both of your lungs were punctured. One of these injuries alone would usually kill a man of your considerable age. But if you continue taking the antibiotics and heart medication you will make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dumbledore said politely. The doctor nodded and left without another word.

Draco almost fell out of his chair with laughter. "A Muggle doctor. Dumbledore, I knew you were insane but this is beyond anything I would have imagined."

"Muggles are extremely excellent doctors and the hospital assigned the doctor to me before anyone could explain the unique situation." Dumbledore said waving his wand so that he now had a purple suit on. "We best vacate the room before the staff chase us out, Draco."

Draco followed Dumbledore out of the hospital and continued up the street. The sky was clear for the first time since Draco had entered the United States and everything seemed so normal and calm. "Something troubling you, Draco?"

They climbed into a taxi Dumbledore had hailed out. "It is just weird to think that on the other side of the world, most people are fearing for their lives."

This caused Dumbledore to chuckle. "I guess it is. Where would you like to go?" Draco frowned so Dumbledore chose to explain, "We have some time before I must meet Minerva and Severus and I have not had a decent meal in ages."

Draco looked at Dumbledore helplessly. "I have not been out of the hospital. Hell! I barely left Harry's room."

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed. "I am truly sad to hear that, though not surprised. However you best not tell Mr. Potter that, he might just hex you for your, ahem, stupidity." Draco's eyes flashed but it did make sense. Harry would hex him or rather himself for stopping Draco from having fun and preparing. "But it does not matter, I know this perfect little café just two blocks up."

The rest of the drive occurred in silence besides for the faint sound of music coming from the radio.

_I'm giving up, I am giving up slowly, I'm blending in so you won't even know me… _

Draco looked out the window watching all the people strolling along idly without a care in the world…

_And this life sentence that I'm serving that I admit that I'm every bit deserving but the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair…_

Draco spotted the famed Washington Monument, which to him just looked like a very tall, bland pillar…

_All I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me but I can't ask you to give what you already gave…_

They turned a corner and came to a stop outside a tiny pub called _Ameth'Aran_. Draco noticed that most of the people around them did not notice the pub but a few strangely dressed men wandered in. Dumbledore paid the taxi driver with a hundred dollar bill told the man to keep the change and turned to face Draco.

"It is a wizard only pub. One of the few places in America left besides for the schools." Dumbledore said as he entered the pub by walking straight through the front door.

Draco followed the headmaster into the pub and was taken aback by the piles upon piles of caged animals. There were numerous brightly colored parrots, half of which were sitting on top of their cage. Plenty of cats some seemed to be there one second and in a different cage the next. Closer to the seating area there were glass cages filled with snakes and other reptiles. One reptile that caught his eye was a blue lizard with an orange and blue-banded tail, webbed green feet, and red wings with yellow spots. The ears were extremely large for its body and kept twitching.

"Sir, what is that?" Draco asked as he moved closer to the cage.

A tall wizard answered his question. "That is a vampire dragon. It is an adult, so they don't grow any bigger but are just as tough and vicious as any of its larger kin." The vampire dragon twitched its tail and reappeared on top of its cage staring at Draco. The wizard smiled and Draco noticed that one of his ears was missing. "I think it likes you." The dragon hissed and spewed fire out at the wizard who whipped out his wand and conjured up a shield of water.

"Is it the reason why you are missing an ear, Darter?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yes it is, Dumbledore. That thing tries to cook anyone within range. I have been debating whether or not to get rid of it." Darter said pointing his wand at the dragon and muttering a spell, which hit the reptile and sent it back into the cage.

The dragon hissed angrily and reappeared on Draco's shoulder. The dragon opened its mouth and tried to bite Darter with its two fangs that seemed to haven grown three inches in two seconds. The wizard moved quickly enough to dodge the dragon and the dragon seemed satisfied that its warning was understood. It settled itself comfortably around Draco's neck. Draco smiled and stoked the dragon.

"Well! That is truly a first. These things never take to a human, just vampires. Are you a vampire?" Darter said quickly as he showed them to their seats.

"Darter, you know that Hogwarts does not allow vampires into the castle because of the wards placed by Slytherin and Gryffindor." Albus said sternly. "I'll have some elf wine from Rosmerta if possible." Darter nodded and wrote down the headmaster's order.

"And for the student?"

Draco smiled as the dragon hissed causing Darter to move behind Dumbledore for protection. "I'll have a butterbeer and some stuff for this dragon."

Darter nodded, "So I have elf wine, butterbeer, and some pig's blood. Anything to eat today, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I'll have the trout. And Draco will have the same." Dumbledore said and motioned for Darter to leave them. "No offense to the owner, but nothing else is edible on

the menu. Now, that creature certainly has taken a liking to you; I wonder if Darter would be willing to part with it."

Dumbledore ate his trout in silence while Draco told Dumbledore about their rescue from Hogwarts. Dumbledore paid close attention to every detail Draco told him especially when it concerned Harry. He told Dumbledore that doctors had give Harry a potion and that Harry seemed to be recovering slowly but Harry's heart had suffered greatly because of the two heart attacks. The doctors healed the best they could but they believed any heavy usage of magic in a short amount of time could cause the heart to short-circuit again.

"That could be a problem, but it may not." Dumbledore said and waved Darter to hand him the bill. "Here you are, Darter." Dumbledore gave Darter the required money. "How much for the Vampire Dragon?"

"Hundred galleons, sir. But from the looks of it that thing is not about to stay here with me when, young Draco leaves." Darter said. "I'll take ten galleons as long as I have Draco's promise that he will look after it with great care and only buy blood through me or my shop in Hogsmeade."

Draco nodded. "I agree to those conditions. I always wanted to own the animal I'm named after."

Dumbledore handed Darter the money before Draco could argue. "I insist, Draco. You don't have the money to buy the dragon anyway."

Darter took the money and left to get the dragon's cage when two men approached Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at the men politely.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

The taller of the two looked at Draco and the reptile wrapped around his neck. "Is he trustworthy, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked at Draco. "He is."

"We have found him, hiding in an old Muggle's home." The man said. "There still has been little evidence on where they are being kept but we are still looking."

Dumbledore's eyes shined with delight. "I'll go visit him then. Thank you." The two men nodded and walked straight out of the door again.

"Sir what were they going on about?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That, unfortunately, is Order business. Molly would have my head if I told you." Darter came back and handed Draco a silver necklace saying it was the dragon's cage. He also gave them a book on Vampire Dragons. They left soon afterwards and hailed a taxi. "Draco, I will drop you off at the hospital and then I will be off to go meet my friend. Tell Minerva and Severus that I got word of important information and it had to be collected immediately. They will be furious, but they will have to deal with it." Dumbledore said as they got into the car.

The taxi dropped them off in front of the hospital. Dumbledore bid Draco good luck before disappearing into the crowd. Draco rushed inside and headed straight for Harry's room.

"Sir, you will have to leave your reptile outside." A male nurse told Draco. Draco had magically turned the dragon's wings invisible.

Draco came to a stop. "I have permission to bring this lizard in."

"From who?"

"Doctor Thiessen, Harry Potter's doctor." Draco answered without missing a beat. This was semi-true, as the doctor had told him that he could allow Hedwig to sit in Harry's room.

"Alright. Just keep it in your sight." The nurse said before heading off in the opposite direction.

Draco took his usual seat next to Harry's bed. "Well, Potter meet my new friend Dracola."

Wyatt sat quietly in his sister's room as his mother laid his sister down in the crib. He followed Piper out of the room carrying the baby monitor. "It is just weird. I mean, dad can't sense anything wrong with her or Patricia and the Avatars just gave them back."

Piper nodded. "I know that it _is_ fishy, Wyatt. But I'm just happy that they did."

"But why did they take them in the first place?" Wyatt asked himself more than anyone else.

"Perhaps it was to get your attention, Wy." Chris said as he walked through the door that led to Magic School. The door disappeared once he shut it.

"I guess so, but why did they need to get my attention?" Wyatt countered.

"To turn you evil," Chris replied quickly. The blonde haired boy shuddered.

"That is not funny, Chris." Piper reprimanded her dark haired son.

"Aw," Chris said with a smile, "But I like terrorizing my older brother." Wyatt's blue eyes shot a cold glare at his younger brother. Chris's brown eyes shined with glee. "See."

Piper shook her head and left her sons to deal with it themselves. "I'm heading to the club. Anyone want to help me?"

Wyatt and Chris shook their heads. "I have to finish my essay on _The Lord of the Rings_." Chris said quickly.

"I promised Ginny that I would take her out for a late lunch." Wyatt voiced his excuse.

"Ok, but I have Switchfoot coming to set up for tonight." Piper said and laughed when both boys were in the kitchen next to her in a second.

"I'll go," Chris said. "That essay can wait until later."

Wyatt smiled sadly. "I wish I could come."

"Maybe, you and your sweetheart could stop by." Chris teased. Wyatt shook his head.

"Ginny doesn't like Switchfoot." Wyatt answered simply when his mom gave him a quizzical look.

When Wyatt pulled up to the mansion that belonged to Albus Dumbledore he noticed a rental blue BMW parked in front of the mansion. He got out of his mom's old jeep and headed up the driveway to meet the blonde haired woman watering the roses outside the front door. He felt the familiar tug of wanting to impress the female but he kept himself under control.

"Is Ginny home, Fleur?"

"Ginevra is in the kitchen, Wyatt." Fleur answered the blonde boy's question.

"Your English is perfect." Wyatt said before he could stop himself.

Fleur smiled. "Yes, Bill decided to pay for speech therapy as a wedding present. I must say, I did not think that Muggles could help me but the doctor did an excellent job."

Wyatt nodded and opened the front door allowing Fleur to enter before he followed her.

"I see even the famed twice-blessed can't resist the pull of a Veela." Ginny whispered in his ear. Wyatt almost jumped in shock.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked teasingly.

Ginny smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Good, you're still your normal self. Hermione had to hex Ron yesterday to snap him out of his stupor."

Wyatt noticed that the youngest Weasley had her wand out. "Well I'm glad to see you have _so_ much trust in me."

Ginny brandished her wand. "Just a precaution. I'm not going to lose my boyfriend to _her_." Ginny led Wyatt to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down to a hearty lunch.

"Wyatt!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny did not say you were joining us for lunch."

"We aren't," Ginny said evenly, "Wyatt and I are going into town for some lunch."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, now I remember. Sorry, Wyatt. It is just I'm a bit rushed lately with half the Order popping in for a meal. And then I had to go fetch Hermione's parents from the airport, which was no hassle." She added hastily. Wyatt noticed the two strange grown-ups at the table.

The woman with Hermione's bushy brown hair and aqua green eyes introduced herself, "Candace Granger."

Wyatt shook Candace's hand while the male with short black hair and brown eyes introduced himself, "Luke Granger." Wyatt shook Luke's hand before returning to Ginny's side.

"I am Wyatt Halliwell." Wyatt said awkwardly.

Candace smiled. "So this is the young boy my daughter has told me so much about. Well I must say you made quite an impression on her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger." Wyatt said staring at Hermione who was explaining herself to an irate Ron.

Ginny waved her hand. "We better leave Wyatt, or we will be caught in the rush hour traffic." Wyatt nodded and saying good-bye to everyone, followed the redhead out the house and into his mother's car.

"Why was Hermione talking to her mom about me?" Wyatt asked Ginny once they were on the freeway.

Ginny giggled. "Since you haven't noticed, I will tell you. You are kind of a very sexy guy and the topic of many a talk amongst the opposite sex."

Wyatt's cheeks went red. "I'm a dead man walking." he muttered.

Ginny nodded. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from my jealous big brother. My Bat-Bogey Hex will make him think twice before he harms any of my boyfriends."

Wyatt smiled. "And how many boyfriends do you have?" Ginny punched him softly.

"Three if you must know. You, Harry, and Draco."

"So there will be two students missing from Hogwarts this year." Wyatt said without thinking. Ginny let out a small sob and Wyatt quietly reprimanded himself. "Dumbledore will reopen the school no matter what, Ginny."

"If he wakes up." Ginny said glumly, but her eyes brightened. "But that is not why we are together today. Lets not talk about school yet and—" Wyatt dodged the car by mere millimeters. "—Watch where you're driving!" Ginny screamed.

"It's ok, Ginny, we missed them." Wyatt said as he took the off ramp.

"Yes, but you should not have had to. Those jerks should have stayed in their own lane that is why there are those white lines on the road." Ginny ranted and continued to until they arrived at the tiny café.

Wyatt parked the car and gave Ginny a kiss, which effectively shut her up. "Forget about it, Ginny. No use crying over spilled milk."

The afternoon was passed by walking along the nearby beach. Wyatt told Ginny about adventures he had had on the beach and Ginny told Wyatt about her first time on the beach.

"…I scared my parents half to death when they spotted me on the surf board." Ginny said as she rested her head against Wyatt's chest.

"Yes well you seemed to have made it out ok." Wyatt commented.

"I survived the ocean easily enough but my mom almost throttled me when I came back in."

"Well nothing can beat the last time we were on the beach," Wyatt said, "With the demonic sharks."

"Yeah, you almost electrocuted all of us." Ginny taunted.

"Well, you freezing the water around you did not help things."

Ginny sat up abruptly. "Well that was the first time I used that power."

Wyatt nodded solemnly. "Doesn't change the fact that Harry was two seconds away from being shark chum because of it." His voice showed he was only kidding.

Ginny's eyes flashed. 'Don't remind me." Wyatt tried to hug her but she stepped back. "Lets just go home, Wyatt. It's getting late and I promised Hermione I would help her get ready for her date with my brother." Wyatt agreed sadly and picked up the blanket, which Ginny had transfigured from his jacket. Ginny waved her wand wordlessly and the blanket turned back into the dragon skin jacket she had given Wyatt for his birthday with some help from Harry. They endured the ride back to Dumbledore's mansion in silence.

"I'll see you, Wyatt." Ginny mumbled when she got out of the car. She shut the door and ran up the drive away before Wyatt could even unbuckle his seat belt.

"Damn it," Wyatt hissed as he pulled off. He turned onto the main street and started his way to the Manor when the police siren caught his attention. He checked his speedometer and cursed himself. _60 in a 45 zone! _He pulled over and got out his license and registration as the policeman walked up to his window.

"License and registration." The policeman said. Wyatt gave the two forms to the man. "Do you know how fast you were going, Mr. Halliwell."

"Yes, officer and I'm terribly sorry." _Could this day get any worse_?

"Are you the son of Piper Halliwell?" The officer asked.

Wyatt wrinkled his brow in confusion."Yes."

"You are to follow me. You will get your ticket in the mail in one to two weeks." The man said quickly and formally.

Wyatt nodded and followed the police car to P3. "Now what happened?" Piper came running up to the car.

"Oh thank goodness your alright." Piper kissed her oldest now embarrassed son. "We had a bit of an accident and another death." Piper explained.

"And you sent an officer to come fetch me?" Wyatt asked.

"No we just asked Morris to ask the officers to keep a look out for you. Why did this officer spot you?" Piper asked as the body of the dead person was pushed past them.

"Oh. Well, I was…I was speeding," Wyatt answered honestly…

The week passed uneventfully for those in San Francisco. Wyatt's license was revoked by his mother the day after the speeding incident so he saw very little of the Weasley-Granger group. They all had dinner together one night because McGonagall called a meeting of the Resistance. The night pasted quickly but in forced contentment for the teens, as they wanted to know why a meeting had been called. None of them dared ask though. And the night was particularly uncomfortable for Ginny and Wyatt as neither had spoke or even seen the other since the night on the beach. The only information the teens got from the adults was from an anxious Draco.

He told them that Dumbledore had been released from hospital but had disappeared soon after. He told them about the lunch he and the headmaster had together and about the strange men that had spoken to Dumbledore. He told them he got a pet but neglected to say that it was a dragon. Draco knew that Hermione would lecture him to death about the rules and regulations placed on the keeping of dragons and Wyatt would become very angry. He did not know why, except that Wyatt had had a nasty incident with a dragon early in his life.

"…I left it with Harry back in DC." Draco said. Everyone around them went quiet.

Hermione asked the question everyone wanted to know. "How is Harry?"

Draco sighed. "Still unconscious but the doctors gave him a potion that blocks Voldemort's connection to him so he is doing better. At least he has not suffered any more heart attacks. When we left he just came out of the magical heart surgery to fix as much of his heart as they could risk. All the doctors told me was that he was stable but back in critical condition."

Ginny and Hermione were crying but sobered up when the head of Gryffindor spoke.

"Harry is a tough young man and the doctors say he will pull through this, especially now without He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not interfering." Everyone nodded although Draco doubted anyone was truly was comforted by it. "Now I must ask those not part of the Order to please vacate the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger may stay but we will have to place security spells on you." The teens got up and left and Draco noticed that Fred and George did not follow them.

"I guess that Mrs. Weasley finally allowed the twins to join." Draco half stated, half asked.

"Yeah, they became members just last week. We had to endure Snape's presence for a whole day because of them." Ron declared.

"I wondered where Professor Snape went." Draco stated. "Oh, and I heard that the funeral is set for this Friday."

"Who told you?" Wyatt questioned.

Draco looked at the boy. "Well, if you haven't noticed I practically live at the headquarters. McGonagall and Snape were discussing it with Dumbledore one day when I passed the door before he was released."

Wyatt nodded. "I guess it was bound to happen."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny snapped. "Of course there was going to be a funeral!"

Wyatt grimaced slightly at Ginny's tone but chose to ignore it. "I was just thinking that if Prue and Patricia were alive all this time what is to say that they aren't."

Hermione frowned. "Hogwarts is, remember." Everyone's mood saddened. It was true there would be no miracle return for their two friends.

That weekend of the meeting the Grangers left to begin their new practice in Oak Park. Hermione joined them on their trip home and she would spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys after the funeral. Ron kept mostly to himself during the remainder of the time before the funeral. Draco returned to DC along with the Order members who stayed near the headquarters; Ginny went with him and returned the next night. Wyatt was extremely annoyed by that fact but Ginny refused to speak to him. _All this over the fact the she froze some water._

The Thursday before the funeral was a stressful time for all involved. Dumbledore had appeared on the doorstep of the Manor with a groggy Draco. He had greeted the sleepy teen as he walked through the door and had made himself comfortable in the living room. He did not talk or even acknowledge Wyatt but simply sat there and twiddled his thumbs. Draco had fallen asleep the second he sat down and was rudely awakened by Paige bursting out of Magic School.

"The nerve of that slimy, greasy, horrid man." Paige muttered to herself.

"I did not know Professor Snape worked at Magic School." Dumbledore commented. Paige orbed out and in.

"Damn! Dumbledore, you scared me." Paige exclaimed.

"I noticed." Dumbledore said apologetically. "I dropped in to make sure Draco arrived safely and to talk with you and your wonderful sisters."

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Wyatt inquired.

"Yes, I will be there but only for a short while." Dumbledore replied blandly.

"Phoebe, Piper, company!" shouted Paige up the stairs. She took a seat next to an annoyed Draco. "You did not get much sleep either?"

Draco grunted. Wyatt smiled although not totally out of understanding. "Why not go catch up on your sleep in my room?" Draco nodded and blindly followed Wyatt up the stairs. "Paige could you orb Draco's stuff into my room?"

Paige waved her hand and Draco's suitcase disappeared through the roof in a mass of glowing blue orbs. When Wyatt came back down stairs his mother and both aunts were sitting in the living room conversing in low voices with Dumbledore. Wyatt made it down the stairs but was pulled into the kitchen by a waiting Leo.

"Dad, stop." Wyatt yelled.

"It is not polite to eavesdrop." Leo said evenly.

Wyatt noticed Chris staring at the coffee pot. "He got you too." Chris nodded glumly.

"I was just coming down stairs to start the coffee pot when Dad grabs me and hauls me into the kitchen." Chris stated as he waved his hand absentmindedly at their father. The elder burst into orbs. "And then I did that."

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks."

Leo reformed. "Your mother told you to stop doing that Chris. And that is another weeks grounding." He looked at his two sons. "Listen out for Prue and do not leave this room unless she wakes up or I call you." They both mumbled a yes. Leo, satisfied they knew the rules, left to join the adults.

The Halliwell family was going to be the guards for the funeral, the only members of the Order going to the funeral. The Weasleys were being assigned to the protection of Harry Potter for the weekend. The rest of the Order had important missions to do and could not be bothered with the funeral. At least that is what Wyatt thought; even Dumbledore could only be there for a short period. Everyone going to the funeral got an air ticket from Dumbledore to LAX. Dumbledore said through Leo and Piper that everything was sorted out and they only had to be at the airport at ten o'clock. They would be using magical transportation to get back to San Francisco on the Sunday but Dumbledore believed it best for them to arrive normally.

The group of ten arrived at the airport without any luggage, which made over half the group feel rather awkward. Wyatt, Chris, Draco, Ginny, and Ron were sitting in the same row near the end of the plane. They were the last to board the plane as the adults and Prue had already boarded with the prior group. The teenagers found their seats easily enough and were relieved to not have anyone sitting with them in the row. They listened politely to safety instructions and remained silent all through takeoff except for Wyatt and Chris's sniggers at their three unfortunate friends who had never flown in a plane. Ginny hid her nervousness easily enough but Ron and Draco were gripping their armrests, their knuckles white.

"The worst is over now." Chris said. "Draco, can you do that thing with your stick?"

Draco smiled. "Chris, I told you: not in the presence of a lady." Chris went bright red and muttered curses directed at Draco. Draco pulled out his wand from its hiding place and cast a charm that allowed them to talk without being overheard. "So what do you think is so important that Dumbledore keeps it a secret from everyone?" He had told them earlier about the conversation between Snape and McGonagall he had overheard. They had been arguing over how to convince the headmaster, who had showed up just for breakfast, to tell them what he was up to.

"I'm betting it has something to do with Voldemort." Ron said.

All the teens said in unison, "No kidding, genius." Ron scowled.

"Ok, we agree it is about Voldemort, but what?" Wyatt interrupted Ron's retort.

"Something that the elves know about." Draco answered. "He told me that the men that spoke with him were elves." _Which explains why Dracola did not attack them_.

"Not necessarily." Ginny chimed in. "He could just be using them to help find information. They after all, have a better chance of slipping in and out of England unnoticed than we humans do."

"I wish Hermione and Harry were here." Ron uttered his thought aloud. "They're the ones who figure these things out."

"I think that our parents know. Well, at least some of it." Chris said into the silence that had descended on the group. "Why else would Dumbledore have had them fetch the Book of Shadows?" Chris had used his recently acquired power to make the kitchen door disappear. He then conjured an illusion so the adults would not to find out; all in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, but he sounded disappointed. That means whatever he is looking for was not in the Book." Wyatt added to his brother's comment.

"Okay, so we have found out that our esteemed headmaster is looking for something or things. It is not Wiccan in nature, has something to do with Voldemort, and elves may or may not know about it or them." Ginny summed up their discussion.

"Is there anything else we know?" Chris asked. When no one spoke up he continued, "Good. Draco, take down the ward. Who wants to play Egyptian Rat Screw?"

Ron and Ginny nodded their head so Draco traded spots with Chris who pulled out a deck of Muggle cards from his jacket pocket. Wyatt shook his head and smiled. "He never leaves on a trip without that ruddy set of cards." Wyatt pulled out his CD player and checked what CD was in it. "Chris, stop using my stuff."

Chris shrugged. "Nothing you can do about it now. Why not try listening to them?"

"Besides the fact that I cannot stand them." Wyatt hissed. Chris smiled and stuck out his tongue. Wyatt took a breath. "Do you want to listen to it?" He offered the open CD player to Draco.

"Sure?" Draco looked hesitant. "Umm, how do I use it?"

People around them who had been listening into to their conversation since the row became so noisy after being completely dead goggled at the white haired Slytherin. Wyatt just glared at the people rude enough to try and look at Draco. "You just shut the lid and press that button. Oh and put the headphones," he pointed at the headphones, "on your head so that they cover your ears." Wyatt kept his voice low.

Draco placed the headphones on before pressing the play button and almost yelled because of how loud the music was turned up. Chris sniggered and tapped his finger against his knee. The volume grew softer and Draco enjoyed the music not understanding why Wyatt did not like the band. "Why don't you like this?"

Wyatt shrugged. "They are too up beat and sing about nonsense."

Draco nodded to show he heard. "Who are they?"

"Relient K." Chris answered. "Ow! Ginny you could have waited until I was paying attention."

Ginny smiled. "No, I couldn't…"

The flight was fairly short and before they knew it, they landed in Los Angles. The teens waited until the people around them got their baggage before getting up and exiting the plane. Piper and Leo were waiting for them just outside the exit. Piper looked ready to blow something up.

"Something the matter, Mom?" asked Chris.

Leo grabbed his wife's hands. "Your Mom is just a bit annoyed with some of the people here."

"A bit! Dad she almost blew me up." Chris exclaimed.

Piper shoved Leo's hands off her own. "Those idiots kept asking me for my autograph! They thought I was Holly Combs."

"And you find that insulting, why?" Wyatt asked.

Piper glared in her oldest son's direction. "It is too late, early…whatever for your comments, Wyatt." Wyatt smiled but kept behind his mom the rest of the way outside. Phoebe and Paige were waiting just inside for them with Prue who was in peaceful slumber land. They were hailed discretely by a driver who directed them to a black limo.

"I didn't know Dumbledore had this much money." Paige said as she climbed into the limo.

The limo ride was quiet with the exception of Ron's snores and Ginny's continuous "huff" every time Wyatt came into her line of sight. Draco and Chris were in a similar silence bubble used on the plane as they discussed Relient K's CD. Wyatt stared out the window doing his best to ignore Ginny. The rest had fallen asleep but abruptly brought out of sleep when the driver announced over the very loud intercom they had arrived at the Grangers residence.

The Granger house was a magnificent house in which looked remarkably like a stretched-out version of Monticello. The Grangers were waiting outside on the porch for their visitors.

"Welcome to our home." Mr. Granger said cheerily. The teen boys all looked ready to kill the man. He simply did not notice or ignored it. "The grand tour will have to wait as I'm sure you are all tired. Professor Dumbledore arrived an hour ago and asked that the adults please meet him in the kitchen. I believe he just wants a quick word about security tomorrow. The rest of you men follow me. Ginny, you will be rooming with Hermione." The group dispersed into the massive mansion. The adults following Mrs. Granger, the boys Mr. Granger, and Ginny followed Hermione.

The house was not huge; it was _gigantic_. The grounds covered enough area for an Olympic sized pool to be put in plus still have space to keep a few horses comfortably. The house consisted of ten guest rooms each with their own bathroom and then the two main bedrooms with the bathrooms containing spas. The kitchen took up the space of a small apartment. The dining room and living rooms were spacious and decorated by some famed French interior decorator.

Each bedroom was decorated in the fashion of a different country. Draco's looked like a walk-in Amazon Rainforest, while Wyatt's was a modern apartment in downtown New York. Chris chose the African safari room complete with a book on the Kruger National Park and a male lion's head hung from the wall. Ron's room took its inspiration from Victorian England. The rest of the house was decorated in the style of any normal British home.

"This is a beautiful house, Mrs. Granger," commented Wyatt as he ate an early breakfast.

"It isn't finished yet. The decorators still have to redo the remainder of the bedrooms. I'm sure you noticed they are rather clashing in styles." Hermione's mom stated in between slipping her coffee.

"I did notice that there are a lot of different styles in the rooms, yes." Wyatt said evenly. "May I ask how…?"

Mrs. Granger laughed. "How we paid for all of this and got the decorating do so quickly? My father was an extremely rich man, so that is where the money is coming from. Although, we got this house for a great deal, only ten million dollars. The decorating is being done by two young witches the Order sent as compensation for having to move out here." Wyatt nodded. "Enough about the house. Tell me something about yourself. Hermione just raves about you in her letters."

"She does?" Wyatt asked. "Well, that is news to me. Hermione and Ron are usually too busy noticing each other to notice anyone else. Not that it is a problem, they are great friends; it's just a shock that she—"

"Would tell her mom about you," completed Mrs. Granger.

"Well, yes." Wyatt agreed lamely.

"So tell me about yourself." Mrs. Granger pressed when Wyatt just sat there.

"I'm sixteen years old, was an extremely powerful witch—although at the moment, powerless, except for my blue shield. I have a great little brother and a cute baby sister. I used to have a girlfriend, but we seemed to have broken up. I live in San Francisco and attended Hogwarts for a year." Wyatt declared softly. "My family and I protect innocents from demons, warlocks, and any other type of supernatural evil which is extremely disruptive."

"Good morning." Hermione entered the kitchen and immediately sat down next to Wyatt. "I need to talk to you." She turned to her mother. "Alone if possible?"

"Use the family room. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

They left the brilliantly lit kitchen into the warmly lit passage between the kitchen and the living room. They entered the living room and took a seat on the brown leather sofa facing the unlit fireplace. Above the fireplace sat pictures of the Grangers wedding, Hermione growing up, and a picture of Hermione and her two best friends.

Hermione noticed Wyatt staring at the picture. "I charmed it so that they don't move."

"I know. That wasn't what I was thinking about." Wyatt said simply as he turned to face the clever witch.

"What were you thinking about then?"

Wyatt gestured at the picture. "He just looks like a normal teenager. All of you do."

Hermione's face saddened. "That was taken just before the Third Task. When the wizarding world still seemed to be capable of dealing with a Dark Lord without placing the responsibility on a fourteen-year-old boy's shoulders."

"This year will be different." Wyatt stated confidently. "We will be finished with this Dark Lord business."

Hermione smiled. "Now don't say that; you'll jinx it. And I came here to talk to you about Ginny."

It was Wyatt's turn to have his face fall. "I'm not talking to her."

"Why not!" Hermione almost screamed. "I see it in both of your eyes; I know that she still loves you. She wants to be with you. And from what I can see you feel the same way about her."

Wyatt sat up straight. "She called it off all because I brought up Harry." Wyatt's voice rising.

"I know." Hermione said calmingly, although it did not work.

"She doesn't love me!" Wyatt yelled. "She loves _Harry!"_

Hermione nodded. "Of course she loves Harry."

Wyatt looked flabbergasted.

"As a brother," the witch explained. "That would have been the second time that she would have been the reason for Harry's death. And that is just too much of an unbearable thought for her. She had a crush on Harry, yes, but it was before she knew him. Before she realized that she was in love with the fantasy."

"So now she is in love wit the fantasy of the Twice Blessed." Wyatt snapped.

Hermione stared at the boy. "Are listening to yourself? Ginny is not stupid and neither are you. You knew of her crush and would you have asked her out if you believed she still had the same dilemma?"

Wyatt stopped midway into his first word. "No, I wouldn't have. I've had enough of those type of girls."

"Exactly," Hermione beamed. "You two are meant for each other. Ron has told me many a time that he has never seen Ginny this happy. And I've overheard your conversations with Harry and Chris."

Wyatt nodded. "It was not my idea to break up."

"But you never made a move to stop her either." Hermione slapped Wyatt softly when he rolled his eyes. "Ok, you tried to talk to her…once. And when she did not accept you back immediately you slammed the door behind you before she could stop you."

"So what should I do?"

"Well…"

The funeral was held in the chapel on Pepperdine's Malibu campus. The chapel sat on the lower hill of the campus overlooking the blue Pacific Ocean. The weather seemed to be mocking them as it was bright, sunny, and happy which, according to those from the area, was seldom. None of this mattered once they entered the chapel. The chapel was small with seating for a hundred although Wyatt believed it was with magical help. The side of the chapel facing the ocean was a beautiful stained glass window that took up the entire wall. The two families of the dead boys were sitting right up front with the exception of Jack, Brendin's dad, was standing in front talking to who Wyatt believed the minister. On the stage stood two giant photos, one of Brendin Will with his hair still short the other of Ethan Long with his boyish grin that caused all the girls around him to swoon. Wyatt took a deep breath as he took his seat right behind Daelan, Casey, and Kyle.

"Hello," Wyatt whispered into Kyle's ear.

Kyle's head turned around so fast Wyatt's eyes barely registered the motion. "We thought you got held up."

Wyatt shook his head. "We got held back at the Grangers house. Dumbledore was running late."

"We expect a full explanation after the service ends." Daelan stated. He did not turn around but he placed a comforting hand on Caleb's shoulder. The younger boy smiled gratefully at Daelan with tears running freely out of his red eyes.

The minister cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him. "We are ready to begin…"

_Brendin paced around the office. His short blonde hair lying flat as he did not have access to gel. "Us, wizards? Are you sure?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes. I realize this is a huge shock for you and under different circumstances the wizarding world would have left you in the dark, for lack of a better expression. But since Voldemort has chosen you five to be his number one targets, even placing a higher priority on your deaths than Mr. Potter and myself, certain members of the wizarding world saw fit to in form you of your gifts. I, being the headmaster of this school, enrolled you for your own and others' protection. Here you will…"_

_Kyle, gray eyes constantly alert, stood up and rudely interrupted the headmaster, "I read that magical potential reaches it climax at age eleven disappears once the child has fully entered puberty."_

_The headmaster nodded his head. "While that is true, some experts believe that some people will never lose their magic and it is activated when they are in a stressful situation. Now I won't deny this hypothesis has been disproved numerous times, but the Unspeakables only tested wizards restricted to the use of a wand. You and another handful of wizards possess the ability of a magical power; an example would be telepathy or molecular combustion. This form of magic is believed to have died out around the time of the Salem Witch Trials."_

_Casey and Ethan sat in dead silence; they were taking this magic thing hard. Daelan, too, was taking magic being real hard, but unlike his two friends took out his frustration on Kyle. He refused to acknowledge Kyle even existed. Kyle slipped into this new society very quickly; he was brought up with the belief that magic does exist or at least his parent never denied its existence. Brendin and Daelan both were from families who refused to even read fairytales to them when they were young. Casey and Ethan had less strict parents but nonetheless believed that stuff like this could never even exist never mind happen to them._

_Brendin stopped his pacing. While he still could not believe this was happening, it seemed that he had very little choice in the matter. "When do we get to meet the rest of the school?" The others stared at him; they believed that like the rest of them he would be opposed to this idea. "Well, there is no use denying the obvious. We have all seen magic being done," he smiled sheepishly, "and talking to old headmasters gets…well…old."_

_Dumbledore smiled at the comment. "For that I am truly sorry, but there was another crisis and introducing you was the last thing my visitors needed…" _

Casey's brown eyes glistened with tears as the memory came to an end. That was the day that Brendin had sealed his and Ethan's fate; the day he decided to join the world that would end up killing him less than a year later. He returned his attention to the minister…

_"You are to wait here until the Headmaster is ready to hear you," sneered Draco._

_"We can tell and what are you doing here?" spat Ron._

_"I was just passing by and was told by Professor Snape to tell you to wait here." The Slytherin moved to leave but stopped. " I never got your name." He pointed at Wyatt._

_"I'm Wyatt." Wyatt answered calmly and as casually as he could muster. Draco noticed the boy's mood changed when his eyes fell on five teens descending down the Marble Staircase. "Hello Brendin, I see Dumbledore decided to allow you out of his office." Draco silently slipped away but remained close enough to hear and see what was going on._

_"Yip, he said that we are going to become part of the DA and we had to give a statement before the Order." Said the dirty blonde, spike-haired boy with hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin. All of the boys wore simple dark blue jeans and black t-shirts. His statement looked like it shocked Harry, but the Boy-Who-Lived let it slide. _

_"Hi, I'm Daelan." An older boy with the same blonde hair as Draco and similar skin complexion, except the stranger had color in his face. He also had blue eyes instead of Draco's gray ones._

_"My name isCasey." This boy was tan and had some Latin blood in him. His almost black hair was cut neatly and his brown eyes were almost as intense as Dumbledore's blue ones. _

_"Ethan." The owner of the voice stood somewhat separate from the first three but it could have been that he was waiting for the fifth one to come closer. The boy who spoke, Ethan, had hazel eyes and light brown hair which was long and constantly being brushed out the his eyes._

_"Kyle at your service." This boy had a phoenix, Dumbledore's phoenix perched on his shoulder, but the phoenix flew and landed on Harry's shoulder after a few moments. This boy reminded Draco a lot of his school rival with the same pitch black, wild hair. But he lacked the emerald green eyes, he had gray ones, and was more filled out than the lanky Gryffindor hero. Draco watched the group until the doors to the Hall opened…_

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when a smiling Ginny poked him in the ribs. He guessed that the young woman thought he had fallen asleep…

_"Right now we should worry about that," said Brendin. He pointed at the advancing floating cloaks._

_"What are they?" asked a fearful Casey. The group huddled closer together, the two adults trying to see what the kids were scared of. They all jumped at a loud crack. An exhausted Kyle and frightened Ashley, Brendin's younger sister, stood where the sound originated._

_"I wish Harry gave me that last ring, apparating is tiring. And why is it so darn cold?" Kyle looked up and saw the creatures moving in. "Oh!" Kyle moved up front and spoke directly at the cloaks. "Go away!" Everyone looked curiously at the black haired boy._

_To their surprise the cloak answered in a ghostly hissing whisper. "And who are you to command us what to do?"_

_"I am owner of this property and you are trespassing!" Kyle shouted but he was starting to sweat; everyone was also starting to feel the effects of the creatures._

_"Trespassing is of no concern of ours." The creature laughed, a cold emotionless laugh. "You lied, though; this manor and the grounds surrounding it belong to the oldest heir of the Potter line."_

_Casey tapped Kyle on the shoulder, "What are these things?"_

_Kyle was really struggling to stay conscious. "They are Dementors." With that said, Kyle collapsed. A nearby Dementor made a move to grab him, but suddenly exploded._

_"Now, now my pets," hissed a wizard. "You are meant to be at Stonehenge." The Dementors all disappeared, which in turn welcomed back the moonlight. Kyle also awoke and upon seeing the wizard scrambled back to join the group. "My name is Lord Voldemort, and you five have caused me a lot of problems." Voldemort brandished his wand and pointed at Kyle._

_"You will never get near them," shouted Jack running toward the Dark Lord, placing himself directly in front of him._

_"My dear Muggle, I don't need to be near them to kill them and you are not much of a shield. Now stand aside I don't want to hurt you, but it is your choice." Clouds covered the full moon so that the only light was coming from Voldemort's wand._

_Jack stumbled at theses words. "Why wouldn't you kill me?"_

_"Because I want Harry Potter to know that I personally killed this group of wizards. Wouldn't want him to think that a bunch of my weak followers outmatched him. Now, MOVE." Without thinking or knowing what he was doing Jack stepped aside. Voldemort smiled and faced the group of teens. "Now I will be gracious and give you the same option I gave Harry. Join me and rule the world and I will leave your families alone or you can die here and now."_

_Casey stood up, "Voldemort, you are the most pathetic liar I have ever seen. Now I'll give you a choice: leave, before you suffer another defeat, or stay and find out just how good of a wizard Harry truly is." Although his voice was strong, Casey was shaking with fear._

_"You dare mock me!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Casey and cast the spell before anyone could move. They watched as the Killing Curse flew toward their friend._

_"No," shouted Daelan. The spell changed direction hitting and killing the tree in its way._

_"What? How the hell did you do that?" demanded Voldemort staring at the dead tree._

_"They are more powerful than you could ever imagine, Voldemort. In fact you should be grateful that is all he did." Harry came out of the house and stood in front of Voldemort, placing himself between Voldemort and the group. His voice was firm but Harry knew he stood no chance against Voldemort. "I would take Casey's very gracious option before you embarrass yourself anymore."_

_"They may be able to deflect one curse, but what about fireballs." Voldemort formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at Brendin. Brendin flicked his hands in fright and the ball froze in midair. Harry conjured up some water and doused the fire, which disappeared. This simple spell caused him to break out in sweat, but thanks to the lack of light Voldemort did not notice it._

_"Leave now," said Harry dangerously; he pointed his wand directly at the Dark Lord's heart and Voldemort visibly shuddered. "You will not win this fight. Leave."_

_"You will pay, dearly for this Potter." Shouted a furious Dark Lord, but he disappeared._

Kyle shuddered slightly at the memory of his first encounter with the wizard that had destroyed and ruined so many lives including his own. The wizard responsible for Brendin and Ethan's deaths. If he had not broken into the Ministry they would never have died because Harry and Wyatt would have been able to protect them…

Dracola lay slumped against the far wall in Harry's hospital room. His dinner, pig's blood, sitting in a pool around him. The door was charred by the fire that had blasted out of the tiny dragon when it sensed a strange presence. The presence turned out to be a man in his mid fifties with short gray/white hair. He glanced around the room with his demonic black eyes, searching for any danger. Once he felt the coast was clear he walked over to Harry's bed and waved his hand over the Gryffindor's face.

_"The fear that lies within, awaken and do my bidding."_ He whispered. His hand glowed a pale red and demonic lettering appeared on his palm. "So you're afraid of that, Harry. Lets make it real, shall we?" The demon smiled as he clapped his hands together causing Harry to sweat. "I smell fear…"

_They landed on the Astronomy Tower, under the glowing Dark Mark floating in the stormy night sky. Dumbledore dismounted his broom and headed toward the door that led to the spiral staircase. Harry remained on his broom taking in the fact that somebody had died in the castle. It could be anyone including one of his friends and it would be his fault. The ramparts were deserted. The door remained shut. There was no sign of a struggle, of a fight to the death, of a body._

_"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore, looking up at the green skull with its serpent's tongue glittering evilly above them. "Is it the real Mark? Has somebody really been – Professor?"_

_In the dim green glow cast by the floating image, Harry saw Dumbledore clenching at his chest with his wand hand._

_"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove that cloak of yours. I shall wait here."_

_"But –"_

_"You swore to obey me, Harry – go!"_

_Harry hurried to the door dropping his broom along the way. He opened the door only to be hit by a Total Body Bind shot by a wizard chasing another wizard with a black billowing cloak. Harry toppled backwards unable to move but he saw the flash of green and a body crumpled to the floor. The body could be heard rolling down the stairs; Harry cringed at the sound. Another friend dead._

_Dumbledore had backed away from the door when Harry had opened it. He was now doing his best to remain standing, leaning against the wall. The murderer aimed his wand at the old headmaster and bellowed 'Expelliarmus.' Dumbledore's already useless wand flew out of his old hand and down to the grounds below._

_Very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no signs of panic or betrayal. He merely looked at his disarmer and said, "Good Evening, Severus."_

_"Where is Potter, Dumbledore?" The Potion Master looked worse for wear. He was sporting a cut lip and his left arm was bleeding profusely._

_"I should be asking you the questions, what is going on here?" Dumbledore replied politely._

_"He is up here in that damn cloak of his idiotic father's." The Slytherin spat._

_The headmaster slid down slightly. "I told Harry to go through the front entrance and warn the staff about there being Death Eaters in the castle."_

_"Oh, that was pointless. Potter's little gang of students bumped into the blundering simpletons the Dark Lord sent to aid me and warned your Order." Snape said evenly. His tiny, merciless black eyes surveying the second broom. "So why is there a second broom?"_

_Dumbledore slid to the floor and now had to look up. "I brought Harry's broom up with me. The wards would stop him from being able to return the broom to Rosemerta." The powerless man answered flawlessly and calmly._

_The Head of Slytherin seemed to accept the explanation. "I have waited a long time for this, Dumbledore."_

_"Oh, and what exactly is it you have been waiting for?" inquired Dumbledore._

_"Killing you, taking my rightful place as Voldemort's second-in-charge instead of the incompetent witch, Lestrange." The greasy-haired wizard aimed his wand at the only wizard that had given him a chance._

_"Before you kill me, I have a favor to ask." Dumbledore waited for the younger wizard to nod. "Who was chasing you?"_

_"That werewolf!" Snape spat in disgust.Harry's heart leapt. "But he ducked under my spell. No matter, Greyback will kill him. Tonight will be the last for the Marauders…and it is your last."_

_Harry felt sick at what he heard next. Dumbledore actually begged. "Severus, please…you know I can pro…"_

_"NO!" Snape shouted. "It is over, Dumbledore. I never joined you and never will." The dark wizard looked down his hooked nose at the crumpled wizard that used to be the renowned Albus Dumbledore. His eyes showed nothing but abhorrence. The wind howled as Severus Snape cast the spell, "Avada Kedavra."_

_Harry watched the green light hit the old wizard. The force of the spell picked up the dead body and threw it over the ramparts. Harry imagined the body falling down the Tower until it finally reached the ground with bone snapping abruptness. The spell that Lupin had placed Harry under accidentally disappeared but Harry could not move because of a worse reason. The war had claimed Harry's last parental figure, Albus Dumbledore…_

AN: I meant to call the dragon Dracola (Draco dragon and Dracula a famous vampire)

As I'm sure you noticed I used a big section from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince by JKR. I give her all the credit with coming up with the scene; I just tweaked it to my liking.

The song in the taxi is Be My Escape by Relient K.

Next chapter – Talking, Harry wakes up, and a day at Malibu beach.

PS: sorry for the boring chapter but I needed to introduce you all to the characters and explain their relationships.


	3. Reunions

Reunions

Barbas laughed as he pulled out of his trance. His job was almost complete; the last thing was to give Harry the antidote. The arch nemesis of the Charmed Ones pulled a vial from his black trench cloak. The purple liquid reacted with the air when the demon opened up the vial turning it to a deep blue. Slowly Barbas pored the contents into Harry's mouth. The unconscious Gryffindor swallowed. The potion began to work its magic on the boy and Harry began to have a seizure. Barbas moved to do his magic again but a jet of flames blocked him. The vampire dragon appeared on top of Harry and hissed at the demon.

"No matter." Barbas sighed. "Close enough." He shimmered out before the dragon spewed fire at him. The dragon looked at the Boy-Who-Lived and blinked out.

_He was pacing what used to be the British Minister of Magic's office. The office resembled its old self very little. The wooden desk was replaced with an iron desk. All the pictures had been removed with the spell he had used on the night Wizarding Britain fell into his hands. Instead shelves hung on the wall covered in jars of Dark Magic items. The fireplace had a low burning fire in it. Only moments before his visitor had appeared in that flame, except the flame burned black, asking for an appointment to meet the Dark Lord. The new British Minister had immediately contacted him. The cowering Malfoy had for the first time in Malfoy's entire service to him had brought good news. Ash Goth, the demon who had almost ruled the world, wanted to ally himself with the Dark Lord. He had arrived in the office seconds before the black-cloaked demon that reminded him of a Dementor._

_"I am glad to finally meet you in person, Lord Voldemort." The demon bowed and removed his hood in an act of respect. There was no visible head only a silver gleam where a crown would have sat._

_He looked at the demon before waving his hand. "Replace your hood. We are brothers, Lord Ash Goth." Malfoy gasped, he guessed because Malfoy had never heard him show respect. With a casual wave of his hand, Malfoy was thrown out the door and the door shut. "Forgive my minion. He is a coward, but he has his uses."_

_"I hope that he is not your best. However, few can match the power and competence of my followers."_

_Voldemort nodded. "I understand that we have a mutual servant."_

_"Yes, The Source proved a very useful insider for me last year. He allowed me to plan my attacks to correspond to your advances." Ash Goth motioned. A second later a familiar flare of fire appeared in midair and disappeared to reveal a boy in his upper teens with black eyes, brown hair, and a unmistakable scar. The glowing scar was the symbol of Ash Goth, an 'X' in the center of Eyad's forehead. Eyad bowed first to Voldemort and then Ash Goth._

_"How may I help, Dark Lords?"_

_Ash Goth waved his hand dismissively. "Make sure we are not disturbed." Eyad bowed as he backed out of the shut door._

_"Yes, he proved quite effective against that Elder brat," spat Slytherin's heir._

_Ash Goth laughed. "I take it you accept my offer."_

_"I accept your sword to be by my side when we quash the last of the feeble Light…"_

People made it a point to keep a great distance between them and the boy with the brightly colored lizard. The boy and his friends seemed to be completely unbothered that the lizard seemed to appear out of thin air. They were in fact admiring the lizard that had scampered its way up the white-blonde British boy and wrapped itself around his neck. Draco was grateful that Dracola frightened the Muggles as it allowed them to talk without being overheard.

"Harry is in trouble." Draco whispered to the group of friends. "A man visited Harry and gave him something that caused him to have a shaking attack, a seizure."

Hermione gasped and Ginny paled. Daelan, Casey, and Caleb stared at Draco with alarmed eyes. Kyle had accidentally blown up one of the jugs of water on the nearby table. Luckily a person had bumped the table at the same time so it did not look suspicious. Wyatt and Chris had disappeared and Draco could only guess they had gone to warn the adults. Dumbledore had disappeared the moment the memorial service had ended without saying good-bye or even talking to any of the family.

"I have to go." Draco pushed his way back in to the chapel.

Hermione grabbed the distraught young man's shoulder. "Wait for Wyatt. You don't have your license, yet."

"I'll channel Harry's blinking ability."

Hermione shook her head. "That might make matters worse." Draco looked the clever witch in the eyes. "Draco, you would not be able to do anything. There is no use in you dying as well."

Wyatt appeared behind Hermione. "Well are you coming or not?"

"Is anyone else coming?"

Wyatt shook his head. "My parents are under strict orders not to leave the families unprotected and Dumbledore is gone. It is just you and me. My dad sent word to the rest of the Order of the situation."

"What about the others?" Draco asked, getting annoyed.

"The Weasley children swore to remain under the surveillance of my parents and we cannot have everyone just disappear." Wyatt said, facing Hermione. Hermione nodded and left them alone. They were the only two people remaining in the chapel and the two pictures seemed to have grown in size. Draco looked at the two images of the friends he knew for such a short time. "Shall we?" Draco took Wyatt's extended hand and they orbed out.

Nurses and doctors were rushing in and out the room the corridor appeared to be filled with them. All of them looked rushed, flustered, and happy? Draco could tell that all the doctors with smiles were the ones that knew all about the situation. He had been introduced to all the magical personnel who would work with Harry by the Minister when Harry had been given the potion. One doctor walked right up to the two teens.

"He is awake." The female said. "His heart gave out again, but he woke up once we got a pulse back."

"Can we see him?" Wyatt asked.

The doctor frowned. "I thought an Order member would be coming…"

"I was sent by Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt to check up on Harry Potter. All adults of the Resistance are on other vital missions and cannot leave their post."

The mediwitch smiled. "I know who you are. You're Wyatt Halliwell. Dumbledore told me all about you and your family." She led them through the mass of medical professionals. "The old man holds you in high regards almost as high as he holds Mr. Potter."

Wyatt blushed. "Next time, I'll ask Dumbledore to tell me his compliments in person." The witch smiled and was about to talk.

"What! You come here to look after me and a lady distracts you. You are a terrible whitelighter, Wyatt." Harry Potter said the second he spotted his two friends in the crowd of white-coated men and women. "Now can you please leave us alone; I would like to talk to Wyatt and Draco alone." The doctors started to protest. "I doubt standing outside the door will affect the amount of time these probes take to assess my situation." The hospital staff filed out the room leaving the three teens alone. "I guess the first thing I have to do is kill that lizard around your neck, Draco."

"What! Why?"

"That thing almost killed me, trying to save me. What is it with your pets and servants and their attempts on my life?" Harry joked.

"…So they are joining forces?" Draco asked once Harry told them about his vision.

Harry nodded. "But that does not sound like either of them." Wyatt muttered aloud. "Ash Goth does not sound like the type of demon to share power and Voldemort certainly is not about to have an equal."

Harry nodded. "But that is not what I'm concerned about. They will probably betray each other once the war is over. I had another vision before the one about Ash Goth."

"What is Vold…"

Harry stopped Draco mid-sentence. "It was different. Voldemort was nowhere in the picture nor was I inside Voldemort."

"Well then how do you know it was not a dream?" Wyatt asked. "I mean you don't have any type of clairvoyant power except your connection to Voldemort."

"It just felt real."

Draco frowned. "It could have something to do with the demon that gave you that potion." Harry and Draco looked at Wyatt questionably.

Wyatt remained silent before starting slowly. "It is possible. There are demons that affect a person's thoughts and dreams. But my question is why would they bother…I mean if he was going to reverse the blocking potion why bother messing with Harry's dreams."

"Never mind that." Harry pushed his way back into the conversation. "You can answer that question when I tell you what I saw. We were back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and I had gone off to find something; I don't know what. When we returned, the Dark Mark was floating over the castle; we borrowed brooms from Rosmerta and flew to the Astronomy Tower. When we landed I put on my cloak and Dumbledore sent me to fetch Snape, but when I opened the door a total body-freezing spell hit me. Snape burst through the door; Lupin had been the one who hit me with the spell. Snape said that Lupin ducked his spell and fell down the stairs. He said a person called Greyback would finish him off. Snape killed Dumbledore."

Draco paled. "That is not possible. Snape is on our side."

"And Dumbledore has escaped from Voldemort before. Snape should be no match."

Harry shook his head at Wyatt. "Dumbledore was weak from the excursion. He stood no chance against Snape."

"But Dumbledore…"

"Is standing right here." A voice said from the hospital doors.

"Professor Dumbledore." Everyone jumped. Harry especially so; he was not ready to have Dumbledore know the information concerning Snape.

"Relax, I only just arrived." The old wizard said smiling. "However, I must ask that you cut your reunion short at least until I have spoken to Harry. I am very busy and do not have much time here." Wyatt led a protesting Draco out the door.

Harry studied his guardian up and down. "You seem better."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am fine. The only thing bothering me is how much time I have lost."

"Time for what, sir?"

"I will tell you in time." Harry stifled a gasp. "Yes, I believe it is time for you and I not to have any secrets. You come of age soon and I can no longer use the fact that you are child to keep information from you."

Harry grew mad. "You told me at the end of my fifth year that you had no more secrets. No more prophesies to spring on me…"

"Harry, I did not at that time have anything to hide. Now before I continue, do you have anything to tell me?" The headmaster looked Harry in the eyes and Harry felt like so many times before that he was being x-rayed. He knew that Dumbledore was using Legilimency. Harry placed a barrier around the dream with Snape killing Dumbledore. There was no point in Dumbledore knowing about that particular vision yet. "You have become rather the expert at Occlumency."

"When I realize that someone is probing, yes. But I still cannot stop my connection with Voldemort; even Leo's help did not change anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have had time to study your scar more in depth since my decision to have you learn Occlumency in you fifth year. I believe that the scar is tied directly to your magic. That is why you cannot block it and why you have visions only when you are magically drained. Even everyday magical strain affect it so that explains why you have visions at night, even when you have not had one of your adventures."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. Anyway, I had a vision."

Dumbledore held out his hand. "I thought that you were given a blocking potion that shut down your magic."

Harry nodded. "I was, but a demon gave me the antidote to the antidote. I saw Voldemort have a meeting with Ash Goth; they are banding together."

"That changes things." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "That makes time ever more of the essence. Yes, I must leave immediately. Minerva and Severus will have to wait until I return."

"Return from what?"

Dumbledore looked up. "I need to visit the elves. They have information and important artifacts that they are keeping safe for me. I need to regain possession of the artifacts. I will see you soon, Harry." Dumbledore brought out a brooch in the shape of two leaves lying on top of each other so that only half of the bottom one was visible. The brooch was made out of gold with two emerald stones set in it to mimic that color of the leaves. Dumbledore clipped the brooch onto his robe. "Harry do not mention anything I told you to anyone. And do not speak of what is about to happen or of the brooch." Harry nodded. "Thank you, Harry. Entulesse mar." Dumbledore disappeared in a flash of the two emeralds.

"Well, Mr. Potter everything seems to be in order. Your temporary license will just be a moment." The witch waved her wand over the piece of paper Harry had recently filled out. The necessary information was printed onto an ordinary Muggle diver's license with the address of the Granger's house instead of Harry's unknown for the address. Harry's picture appeared in the appropriate spot and the witch mumbled at spell to freeze the picture. "Now remember to obey all the Muggle rules and to update the freezing spell everyday. Your requested car is waiting outside and we hope to see you again."

Harry took his driver's license from the witch. "Thank you." He walked out side to door to an anxious group of teenagers. "You can all relax; I passed."

Hermione jumped up and down while Ginny screamed. Draco leaned against the chosen car, a black Honda Pilot and gave Harry a smirk. Kyle smiled and began a conversation with a nearby Wyatt about the car. The overseeing adult, a female Asian Order member handed Harry the keys.

"I have to report back to headquarters. Ginevra, you are to accompany me back to San Francisco and Wyatt you are to return within the hour." She took Ginny's reluctantly outstretched hand and apparated.

"So shall we take it for a spin?" Harry asked. Everyone was inside the car before he even finished the sentence. "Everyone place safety spells on and buckle up." Harry closed his eyes and turned the ignition on; his heart thumping he released the parking brake and drove out of the parking lot. He turned onto the main street and headed toward what he hoped was Hermione's house. They pulled up the driveway and Harry stopped next to an unknown person's car. Wyatt told Harry that he needed practice before orbing back to his house.

Harry smiled timidly. "So was I bad?"

Hermione grinned, Draco smirked, and Kyle laughed. "You better be kidding, Harry. I have yet seen a person who followed every single law to the letter." Draco nodded. "I have ridden in a car very rarely, so this may count for nothing: LIGHTEN UP POTTER! You take this driving thing way too seriously."

"I should hope he does with my daughter in the car." Mr. Granger smiled at the four teens. "I see you passed the test! Excellent, Harry." Harry smiled. "Hermione, your mom needs help with dinner and Draco, if you don't mind, could you set the table?" Both headed into the house very quickly. "Kyle, your dad phoned and said that you were going to sleep at the Jacobs' tonight but they had to cancel. He said that you can either sleep here or the Rhodes offered."

Kyle nodded, "Thank you, sir." He felt his pocket and cringed. "I'll have to take up the Rhodes on the offer. I forgot my antibiotics at home and I know that the Rhodes have some from the night before last." Harry frowned and Kyle stared at his feet.

"Ok, Harry could you drive him to the Rhodes?"

"Certainly," Harry answered. Mr. Granger nodded and entered the house again. Harry climbed back into the driver's seat while Kyle walked around and found his seat. "Ok, what was that all about with the medicine?"

Kyle gulped. "I still have my secrets just like you do."

"What secrets do I have? My entire life is published in the newspaper ever since I vanquished the Dark Lord."

Kyle looked up and Harry knew that this was going to be a heated conversation. "That is not true. You had those ten years with the Dursley."

"Oh, you want to know about those years? Well, let's see: I was hated, despised, picked on, forgotten, beaten. I was lied to and was never allowed to be myself." Harry whispered dangerously. "Should I go into moredetail?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Kyle bit his lip. "I was just saying that you hardly ever talk to me. All of last year we spoke and had conversations but we never talked. We always had someone around or talked about school and had 'how's this weather' type of chats. Sure, I could go read about your defeat of Lord Voldemort and your adventures at school but…"

Harry frowned. "We never spoke to each other about each other. We never became anything more than friends."

"Yes, I feel like Brendin and Casey are more of my family than you are." Harry flinched. "You confided in Wyatt, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, even Brendin, but never me. So why should I have confided in you?"

"So Casey and Brendin know your secret?" Harry asked.

Kyle shook his head. "I never told Brendin; I was afraid about how he would act. But Casey knows, he found my medicine."

Harry glanced at his cousin now concerned more than annoyed. "Do you want to tell me now?"

Kyle gazed levelly at Harry. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do." Harry turned right onto a street.

Kyle sighed deeply. "I have AIDS. I was infected by the HIV virus about four years ago and it turned into fill blown AIDS just before I met Brendin, so two years."

Harry gasped; he never dreamed that this could be the secret. "How?"

"My dad was the top prosecutor for Chicago, Illinois. One of the criminals he prosecuted abducted me after getting out of prison for raping and murdering a young girl. He held me captive for a week and raped me multiple times over the course of my captivity. He was killed when the police tried to capture him after rescuing me. I never told anyone about the rape and still have never told anyone, except for you and Casey. About a month later I had a blood test done for a routine check-up and the doctor informed my parents that I had HIV. My parents immediately got me on medication and grounded me for a month because they thought I had had sex with my girlfriend. But they lifted the grounding when my girlfriend's test came back negative. And there you have it."

Harry nodded and parked the car outside the Rhodes' house. "Do you still have nightmares about...?"

"All the time," Kyle answered honestly. "I am just grateful that the man is dead and he can never hurt anyone else."

Harry could not find his voice. Eventually he asked. "But what about you?"

"Oh, the doctors believe I have a fighting chance to live until a graduate college, but after that it gets a bit iffy." Kyle smiled although the Dumbledore-like twinkle had disappeared. "I try not to dwell on the negative."

Harry nodded.

"I'll see you around, Harry." Kyle jumped out the car. "And next time, you get to spill your guts. Oh, and please don't tell anyone."

"It is a secret between cousins." Harry struggled to keep his voice level. He simply could not believe that something as normal as AIDS could affect anyone he cared about. Witches and wizards in his opinion were supposed to be above such things as non-magical illnesses. Of course we could be infected by the same things as muggles, what was I thinking? We are no better or worse than Muggles. "Bye, Kyle."

"Goodbye Harry." Harry pulled off once Kyle reached the door. He forced his brain to concentrate on driving, as he did not believe he could deal with this new knowledge. At least not while he was driving.

True to his word, Harry kept Kyle's secret although he struggled to keep Wyatt out of his mind. Occlumency was not all that helpful when it came to the Twice-Blessed's mind reading abilities. Kyle remained oddly silent around Harry which Harry could not quite understand but did not push the subject. The week following the funeral and Harry's awakening was full of hanging out and catching up. Harry spent most of his time with Hermione and Ron when he came down, but made a point to go see Daelan's basketball game and took his four American friends to supper afterwards.

They had their good days where they made it through without feeling utterly depressed and the bad days where they just wanted to curl up and die. All the teens felt the stress of the losing war and the adults did very little to alleviate the feeling of dread. The Resistance members carried on with their duties to which Dumbledore had assigned them and were hardly ever seen except for Wyatt's family. Ron and Ginny had told Harry on the Friday that they had seen their mother and father only in the morning after they got back from the funeral and they had not seen or heard from Bill, Charley, Fred, or George. Dumbledore's absence was not going unnoticed and McGonagall had looked as old as Dumbledore the last time Harry had seen her.

"I do not think that we are going to last much longer if things continue the way they have." Harry told Hermione as they watched the muted TV after supper. "Our morale will not survive another blow and our courage is all but destroyed. What do we have left?"

"We have you." Hermione whispered.

"A big fat help I am going to be. I barely escaped my last encounter with Voldemort and now he has this Ash Goth helping him."

Hermione frowned. "You shouldn't talk like that. Dumbledore trusts you; he believes you will defeat Voldemort." The TV showed images of England. It looked like Germany did after World War II.

"He can make mistakes." Harry mumbled morosely. "Look what happened to Sirius."

Hermione sighed. "Sirius died protecting you, Harry. Nothing Dumbledore did could have stopped him from doing that. Nothing! And what would Sirius say of he saw you giving up hope?"

Harry smiled. "He would be extremely disappointed. He would say that my father and mother would have carried on fighting to the end. But Hermione, they did. And look where it got them: dead."

Hermione rubbed Harry on his back. "They helped defeat Voldemort and empower you with the ability to destroy him."

"He did that." Harry said without thinking. "He chose me; he knew that I would fail."

Hermione stood up. "Harry you are not going to fail. You have the power to destroy Voldemort and whatever other evil stupid wizard enough to challenge you. You have Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and the rest of the Order behind you; you have your friends. You don't have to do this on your own; you can ask for help."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. "Who can help me? Dumbledore is too old to duel Voldemort. Nobody in the Order is powerful enough and all of you, my friends, are students. We haven't even learned enough to be anywhere close to match Voldemort."

Hermione sat down again. "So we don't defeat him with superiority. We defeat him with love, with everything that is good and pure in this world…"

"Write an essay explaining the following quote by E.H. Gombrich: 'Anyone who can handle a needle convincingly can make us see a thread which is not there.' Do you believe that the quote is true? Why or why not?" Caleb just stared at the prompt for his latest homework assignment. Unwanted, his hands glowed the eerie red that meant his power had been activated. He carefully moved his hands away from anything that he did not want to burn and started a breathing exercise he had seen on TV to calm himself. His hands slowly stopped glowing and he placed them back on the keyboard and began typing the essay.

He was alone at home. His dad was at work somewhere on the other side of Los Angeles and his mom had taken his sister Ashley out to buy Ashley a new outfit. He had refused to join his mom using the excuse that he had homework to complete. So he had spent the first hour after she left watching TV and reading a book on demons he had rented from the library the day before. He then decided to do his homework so that he did not get into trouble when his parents got back. He completed his math, science, and history homework quite easily. In fact he barely spent ten minutes on his math, basic algebraic problems. Math came to him quite easily and he was a few years ahead of everyone else in his grade. Algebra I was a usual class for the smart eighth graders to take and he was busy completing the class for his sixth grade math.

Brendin had never been good at math or science. He had always been the athlete. That was not to say he sucked in his classes; he did average an 'A-' on his report card every year. He was an adventitious on his soccer and running teams. His teammates averaged a low 'B' to high 'C' on their report cards. It was just he had to struggle to obtain those grades while Caleb simply had to do his homework in order to acquire the top marks in his year. Caleb by no means was a 'nerd'. He played soccer and volleyball. He belonged to the so-called popular crowd at school although a lot of his usual friends were avoiding him of late.

He just could not get the prompt. That was one thing Brendin could do quite easily; he could whip up a tip-top essay in half an hour no matter what the topic.

"Tough prompt." Caleb's breath caught in his throat. He looked around not willing to believe his ears. There, standing in the doorway, stood his dead brother…besides the dead part. Brendin with his now long blonde hair, it would have reached his shoulders if it was not wavy, and enthusiastic hazel eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Y-yo-you a-ar-are alive?" Caleb barely uttered.

"I am." Brendin smiled. Caleb stood up but fell straight back into his seat. Brendin walked down the passageway into the living room and halted looking around. "Nothing has changed."

Caleb choked up a laugh. "Were you expecting it to?"

Brendin looked at him strangely before smiling again. "No, no. I was just talking to myself."

"So how are you?"

"Never mind that. Where are the rest?" Brendin questioned, his voice gaining an authoritative feeling to it.

Caleb frowned. "I don't know. Harry, Kyle, Ron, and Hermione asked me if I would like to join them for a drive down to the beach but I refused. I don't know if they asked anyone else. Daelan I know has a basketball thing all day so he is there. Wyatt and his family along with the Weasleys and Draco are all up in San Francisco."

Brendin smiled but this time Caleb did not like the smile. "Good, good. We lost track of Wyatt but I see that the Fates are in our favor yet again." Brendin's eyes turned pure black and Caleb screamed. He could do nothing as his brother touched him and they both disappeared leaving nothing but a scorch mark where they were standing.

Beta held the wand, a gimcrack for her, pointed directly at Caleb's heart. "We aren't going to kill you yet. So relax, small fry."

Caleb looked at the only female Avatar with pure hatred and a modicum of fear. "I am not afraid. I'll kill you and your partners for killing my brother."

Beta laughed and walked out of the chamber of the cave they used to immure Caleb. The main chamber of the cave itself was empty except for an old wooden table. On the table sat two glass cylinders with faintly glowing lids sealed. Inside the cylinders floated gleaming orbs, a gold and a blue. The fetid smell that filled the entire cave wouldhavemade any mortal sick. Beta moved to another side chamber were Alpha and Gamma were staring at an image projected from a prism. Her male counterparts were talking in lowered voices and waved their hands to change the image.

"They are stronger than we thought. The closeness of the brother could ruin our plans." Beta spoke in order to make herself known. Alpha and Beta already knew all the information she knew and vice versa. It was part of the downsides to sharing a collective power.

"His disappearance has not gone unnoticed. Our plans may have to change. Alert the demon; we still have some use for him." Alpha spoke to the two other Avatars, directing the last statement to Gamma. Gamma nodded and shimmered out of the cave. "How much longer will the spell last?"

"It is difficult to say. It should last for another day but with the collective low and the two being so powerful I would estimate we have less than an hour."

Alpha nodded and turned back to the prism. A picture of a high school appeared and touched the prism and began speaking in Latin. The picture began to grow dark and then a demon appeared in the picture. The demon threw a single fire ball, which hit a girl. The demon blew up seconds later before the person whose memory it was rushed over to the girl. The person checked the girls pulse before collapsing. Alpha let go of the prism and the image deliquesced. "I need more time. Strengthen the spell as best you can and then distract Wyatt should he arrive before I am done."

Kyle walked out of the changing room wearing the third outfit Hermione had picked out for him. He looked at himself in the mirror before turning around and facing Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "So what do you think?"

"Too much green – ouch!" Ron rubbed his shoulder where Hermione hit him.

"The jacket is a bit much, but I like the shirt." Harry took a step away from Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "I like this outfit the best out of the three. You just need shoes to go along with it." Ron rolled his eyes and Harry waved Kyle back into the changing room.

"Hermione I think you have tortured my cousin enough." Harry said evenly, with a huge grin. "That outfit is already going to cost a hundred dollars without adding on a pair of new shoes."

Hermione muttered "boys" before nodding her head. "Ok, I'll allow him to keep his old shoes if he buys the jacket."

Kyle joined them carrying the jeans, shirt, and the jacket. "Deal." They joined the crew for the checkout. Their turn came and Kyle handed the lady the items along with his father's credit card. The cashier rang up the items, swiped the card, bagged the items, and wished them a good day. Kyle took the keys from Harry and headed to the car while the other three went to the ice cream shop.

"…and then Dean got a hot pepper flavored one and he took one bite. His eyes began to flow like the Niagara Falls…" Ron stopped his story as the door to the shop opened. Wyatt appeared in the doorway looking hot and sweaty.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?"

Wyatt took gulping breaths of air. "Caleb has disappeared." He said once he semi caught his breath.

Kyle jumped up from his seat. "What! When?"

"I am guessing a half an hour ago. That's when I lost his signal."

"And you only tell us now!" Kyle gripped Wyatt's collar. "We have been wasting time shopping for useless clothes while Caleb…"

Wyatt brought just enough power up to shock Kyle's hands open. "I was busy trying to find out what was happening. It would not be the first time he slipped off my radar for an innocuous reason."

Harry stood up and placed a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Have you found anything yet?"

"I sensed a strange aura; I could not distinguish it as it was cloaked." Wyatt answered quietly. He subtly cast an Ignore-me spell on the group. "Which means it had to be an extremely powerful demon or witch. The only time I ever heard of this type of aura cloaking was in one of Chris's history books it was used by an ancient cult obsessed with finding their original leader. But my mom and aunts vanquished the group when I was about one."

Wyatt's eyes unfocused for a second. "I felt him." Wyatt held out his hand and grabbed Harry's shirt before orbing out.

"Hey, wait for us." Shouted Kyle but the orbs carried on disappearing through the roof. "Can either of you follow them?"

Ron and Hermione shook their head sadly. "We can only apparate to them if you can sense them, but Harry is cloaked. And we have never been able to sense Wyatt."

Wyatt and Harry appeared outside of a large cave mouth. There were scorch marks all around them along them some bones of dead animals and people. They entered the cave and came to a pit filled with giant brown rattlesnakes. They snakes reared up ready to strike but Wyatt motioned with his hand and they flew out of their way. Continuing further, deeper into the cave, Harry wordlessly lit his wand. The walls were seeping a gooey, green liquid that sizzled when it touched the ground. A drop landed on Harry's shoe and dissolved the leather and burned the foot before Harry could magically remove the droplet.

"Acid?"

Wyatt shook his head. "A potion made with dragon's blood. Can't you smell it?"

Harry could indeed smell the familiar scent that reminded him of Hagrid's hut during his fifth year. He extinguished his wand to perform a repealing charm on himself but his wand was ripped out of his hand by an invisible force. Wyatt pulled up his shield so it covered both of them and the light allowed them to see where they were stepping.

"What could have done that?"

"The demon." Wyatt whispered. He seemed to have fallen into a semi- trance.

"Not used to using you powers?"

Wyatt smiled. "It is a bit more draining than I remember."

The cave tunnel came to abrupt and thankful end. The chamber was empty besides for an old wooden table. If Harry thought that dragon blood smelled bad, it was nothing compared to the smell in this chamber. The stench forced him to double over because he felt so sick. The odor threatened to overcome him but then he sensed movement and he forgot the smell for a moment.

"It is about time you arrived." A familiarly mild voice rang out behind them. Wyatt and Harry turned to see a smiling Brendin walking to them from where they had just entered the chamber.

"How are you here?" Wyatt asked skeptically.

"I was captured by the demons that live here."

Harry frowned. "Where is Ethan and your brother then?"

Brendin looked around. "They are somewhere."

Wyatt brought down his shield slowly and the torches in the room sprang to life. Wyatt took a step forward and raised his gold wand to chest height, not pointing it at anything. "You're signature has changed."

Brendin nodded. "I have gained a few more powers during my stay in captivity."

Harry closed his eyes and allowed his magic to locate his wand. It was lying in the back chamber near a magical void. Harry focused his magic on Brendin and felt the subtle yet drastic changes in his signature. 'There is no way that new powers did that.'

Wyatt nodded. "Do you take me as a fool?"

Brendin smiled. "No, just a hopeless whitelighter. You allowed them to capture me and then could not protect my brother from them."

"You did not seem overly concerned with your brother a few moment ago." Wyatt countered.

Brendin's eyes flashed angrily. "How dare you say that." In a tenth of a second Brendin held a wand in his hand. "Reducto."

Wyatt failed to block the spell and he burst into thousands of tiny blue orbs. Brendin moved his free hand and the orbs froze. "All alone…hey, Harry."

Harry took a deep calming breath, adamant not to show fear. This was the first time he would be battling since the battle at the Ministry. He raised his right hand in front of him and calling on his connection with Wyatt and orbed his wand to him. His wand at the ready he silently cast a Stunning Spell. Brendin merely caught the spell and threw it harmlessly to the floor.

"You have to be better than that. The great Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, hope to all that is good." Brendin sneered.

Harry motioned subtly with his hand and Brendin flew into the opposite wall. "All bark and no bite, Brendin. We taught you better than that."

Brendin stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the hand to see it covered in blood. He grinned and licked it before throwing Harry into the table causing it to shatter. The two glass jars landed on the floor and rolled away, forgotten, into the shadows. Harry's wand reappeared in a swirl of black orbs in Brendin's hand.

"Better luck next time, hey Harry?"

Harry stayed on the ground. He knew that nothing was broken; he just did not know what to do. This was Brendin, the boy who he grew to love all of the previous year. Sure they had fought, but only in a mock duel. This was completely new to him. He knew that if he didn't defend himself then Brendin would kill him, but he did not want to hurt Brendin. Harry sensed the fire ball form in Brendin's hand and then it hit him.

Harry waved his hand focusing hard on the feeling he felt when he unfroze objects. Wyatt's orbs slowly began to move again. Harry casually redirected the attack straight back at his attacker. Brendin ducked but it did not matter. Wyatt's energy ball was there to meet him in the head. Brendin flew backward and into the wall, again. This time his shape distorted slightly.

"Shape shifter!" Wyatt hissed. "Should have known."

Harry, wand in hand, moved to side next to Wyatt. "Not just any shape shifter, Wyatt. I believe we are going to meet at least one of the elusive Avatars."

Wyatt threw another energy ball at the demon and the visage of Brendin Will fell away. In its place remained a Latino woman in her mid thirties she had pitch-black hair to that reached her mid back. She was quite beautiful and Harry and Wyatt felt somewhat sorry for her.

Beta awoke for her unconsciousness in a matter of seconds and warned her counterpart that time was running short. "I see that you saw through my disguise. I am impressed it takes a lot of magic and willto see through that much power. Perhaps we are not wasting our time."

"I learned from the best." Harry aimed his wand at the female Avatar. "Where is the rest of your group?"

"The last I checked, Alpha was busy brainwashing Caleb. Gamma was rounding up some help for us. We can't be everywhere at once."

Wyatt's shield flew back up just in time to block an electric whip. Alpha appeared out of the shadows smiling. Wyatt turned to face the new comer. "I'll take him, you fight her."

Harry stepped through Wyatt's shield and fired a Stunning Spell at Beta. Beta levitated over the spell and threw a hex at Harry. Harry raised his wand and brought it straight down on the hex. The hex turned purple and blew up, sending both Harry and Beta flying.

Wyatt easily threw Alpha across the room with a flick of the finger. The old man stood up and a staff appeared in his right hand. Wyatt flicked his wrists, but Alpha's staff deflected the attack. Wyatt telekinetically blocked the resulting explosions but the heat from the blast singed his hands. Distracted by the pain, Wyatt did not notice Alpha throw a dagger at him. The dagger hit him in the shoulder and Wyatt knew immediately that the dagger was tipped with darklighter poison.

"Harry, I'm hit!"

"I'm coming."

Beta knocked the wind out of Harry. Then without warning, both Avatars disappeared. Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty. He knew that something was broken, most likely a rib. He kneeled and inched forward to where Wyatt was lying down with an ashen complexion.

"Are you alright?"

Wyatt pointed at the knife still lodged in his shoulder. "Darklighter…"

Harry placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder and tugged on the dagger. The knife flew out of the wound causing Wyatt to scream in pain. "I have never dealt with…"

"My dad," was all Wyatt could articulate. Harry understood that Wyatt needed to be healed. The only problem was Harry had no clue where Leo was or where they where. His gut told him that the cave was cloaked as well, which meant that Leo could not sense them and the sisters could not scry for them.

The sound of footsteps bought Harry out of his reflections. He turned to see where the sound was coming from but before he could even move a heavy metal object struck him in the back in of the head. Harry drifted off to unconsciousness but not before seeing a grizzled hand cover Wyatt's fearful eyes.

"How much longer will it take Barbas?" Alpha grew impatient. The Charmed Ones would be looking for their son and the last thing they needed was a run-in with those witches.

Barbas removed his hand from Harry's forehead. "If you want the job done properly, then it is going to take awhile." Barbas waved his hand and a potion appeared out of nowhere. "This should calm your nerves."

Alpha did not miss the irony of the situation. The Demon of Fear handed him a potion that would nullify his powers. Their plan had to work. It was the only way they would gain control of the world that they owned so many centauries before. Before the time of the Grand Design, the balancing act that controlled the universe. Before the rise of the Source or Dark Lord; before the tear between the magical and Muggle communities; before the start of the endless and useless battle between the light and dark powers. Those damn Egyptian wizards and their belief in free will. All this suffering, all this death, all this war would never have happened if it were not for them.

Barbas stood up after finishing the last of his job. "The thoughts are implanted. Now, it is just a waiting game." He smiled at the three Avatars and flamed out.

"Time for us to leave." Beta announced. "We best leave before they wake up."

Alpha nodded. "Summon the demons, Gamma. Beta, erase their memory of fighting us. Our existence must remain a secret for awhile longer."

Three demons appeared in the entrance to the chamber just as Alpha and Beta disappeared and Gamma never returned. Two of the demons formed energy balls while the third produced a Darklighter crossbow. They aimed their attacks at their helpless victims and fired.

Harry's flew wide open as the searing pain in his leg reached his brain. Harry looked down to see what had caused the pain; protruding out of the right calf was a long black arrow. Harry turned in time to see the two energy balls flying at him. Without thinking he threw his hands widely in the air and the attacks went off course. They hit what sounded like glass. Harry passed out from the exhaustion of deflecting the attack.

Two orbs zoomed out of the shadows on the chamber. The demons were momentarily distracted by the appearance of the two balls of light, one gold the other blue. The orbs flew directly at the demon with the crossbow and the darklighter burst into flames. Out of the flames, like phoenixes, emerged two pissed off teenaged boys. The other two demons did not even have a chance. The blonde haired boy raised his hands and both of them blew up.

AN: Yet another eventful chapter with loads of important information. I am working on not overloading each chapter with information.  
Next chapter:  
The promised beach trip  
Order meeting  
And a romantic meeting  
Thanks for reading and please review. HP21


	4. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

The sun rose slowly the following morning. Harry was up long before the sun ever began peaking above the horizon; in fact he had barely gone to sleep. The sunrise painted a beautiful picture of the Conejo Valley for the Boy-Who-Lived. It allowed him to take his mind off his thoughts and focus on something simple and true. It reminded him why they were still fighting this never-ending battle. Why the next generation and the subsequent generations to follow would continue to fight the exact same battle. It had nothing to do with power or with superiority, but with protection of beauty, of purity.

Growing out of the rock he sat on was a tiny green bud. The plant looked scrawny, as if it would not survive the arid, harsh conditions of its surroundings. Then the light hit it.

The bud burst open revealing a golden flower, shaped like a rose. The stem seemed to grow lush, brilliant green leaves in a matter of seconds. A tiny butterfly landed on the flower and idly began to feed from the nectar hidden deep within the blossom.

"_Harry. Harry!" The voice shouting his name steadily grew louder and louder. Harry slowly regained consciousness, but the pain shooting from his leg threatened to push him back into the shadows. "HARRY, snap out of it!" The owner of the voice slapped him hard on the face. After a few tentative blinks, Harry's eyes sprang open in surprise. What he saw made him panic; he thought he had died!_

_Standing above him was Brendin Will and Ethan Long. Both wore tattered clothes, but looked better for wear than Wyatt or himself. Brendin's hair would have reached his shoulders if it were not for the curl right at the end. Ethan's hair was sitting in his mid-back and completely covered his eyes. Harry's magic told him that these two young men near him were indeed who they appeared to be._

"_How?" He choked. Harry spat out the phlegm and saw that it was blood red._

"_Never mind that." Brendin took charge. "What happened?" _

"_The demons…they took your brother. We fought them, but we lost." Harry muttered. He was struggling to breath. It hurt every time he took a breath._

_Brendin nodded, wincing with Harry. "Ethan, find my brother. He's probably near the magical void. I need to find out where Harry is injured._

_Ethan disappeared out of Harry's line of sight as he felt Brendin's hand touch his sore leg. Brendin quietly warned him to be prepared. Before he could even process the command, the pain quadrupled in intensity. Harry spotted the arrow, covered in blood get tossed. Brendin then moved up to his chest._

"_Does this hurt?" Brendin gently pressed against his ribs, one at a time._

_Harry sucked in a breath and hissed, "Yesss," through clenched teeth. _

_Brendin nodded decisively to himself. "A broken rib. And from the color of your that," Brendin pointed that Harry's phlegm, "it punctured your lung."_

_Harry cringed, another visit to Madam Pomfrey._

" _What is wrong with Wyatt?"_

"_The dagger was poisoned." Harry forced himself to not show that he was in pain._

_Brendin nodded. "We need to leave."_

"_That could prove a lot more difficult than it sounds." Ethan replied, his arms laden with an unconscious body._

_Harry tried to sit up but the pain was too severe for him to. He remained lying down s Caleb was laid next to him. Although the younger boy was grimy and deathly pale, he seemed to have no major injuries._

"_Send Ethan back. Tell Leo that he needs to hurry." He said to the now worried teens. He pointed at the arrow and his wand. "Take those back with you, then they won't ask so many questions."_

About half an hour later the chamber was fill with angry, frightened, and happy adults. The three injured boys were escorted back to DC so the mediwitches and wizards could heal their wounds properly since Leo partially healed Harry and Wyatt. Around midnight, the medical personnel released Harry and Wyatt from their care. Caleb was sent to the local hospital in the Conejo Valley.

Once he and Wyatt arrived back at Hermione's house they immediately questioned everyone about the whereabouts of Brendin and Ethan. They were told by time and time again that the two teens had arrived with Leo and Dumbledore. Both men had escorted the two teens to the east wing of the house and warded off that particular area. None of the men who went into the room had come out yet; although Hermione swore she heard the crack of a house elf around dinnertime.

Both teens still had not been seen by anyone that Harry had spoken to when he left the house to go for a walk. He knew that the parents had been contacted, as he had been the one to see Fawkes off. No one else besides him and Dumbledore could control the moody phoenix. Kyle, Daelan, and Casey had arrived at the house about an hour later along with Jack, Amber, Ashley, and Ethan's parents. Leo had greeted them and led them to the room without allowing them to talk to anyone else.

Next to him, blue lights appeared in a swarm. The orbs took their form to reveal a heavy eyed Wyatt. Wyatt looked at Harry and then sat down and looked at the sunrise.

"It is calming."

Harry simply nodded, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and problems to really pay any attention to the sunrise or Wyatt anymore.

Wyatt faced Harry. "Do you know what happened yesterday? I mean, how did three lousy demons defeat the two most powerful fighters for the light?"

Harry stared back out over the valley. "We're not at our top at the moment. You only gained your powers back recently, and I only woke up a few days ago.

Wyatt shook his head. "That is **not** an excuse. And I don't believe it's the truth."

"You tell me if you find anything." Harry said absently.

Wyatt nodded grimly. "I will. I will."

"Harry, Wyatt. They're out." Leo's calm kind voice echoed in their head.

"Want some help?" Wyatt asked extending his hand.

"No thanks. I will apparate."

They arrived back in the kitchen of the Granger household. The adjacent dining room was packed full with teens, adults, and pets. Perched on opposite sides of Draco's sleeping dragon were Harry's two loyal owls. Hedwig, his trusted companion since his first visit to Diagon Alley, was a snowy owl with a jealous disposition and a tendency to take things too personally. The only owl she would allow Harry to use—and not be offended by it—besides her was his rare golden eagle owl, Holly. He had only received Holly a year before from an anonymous stranger. Each owl had a letter strapped to their leg and where patiently waiting for their owner to return. Harry nodded in their direction and they took off. Holly landed on his right shoulder while Hedwig landed on his outstretched left arm. He conjured up some owl treats for them and removed the letters. "Thanks girls." Both owls, relieved from their duties, took off and went off to find their cages.

Harry placed the letters on the kitchen counter before joining the festivities. Piper had whipped up a feast for the celebration breakfast. Harry, following everyone else's example, took a plate from the pile and dished up some pancakes, eggs, and took an orange from the fruit basket. He sat down just behind his cousin and Brendin.

"…So what have you been up to?" Harry caught the end of Brendin's side of the conversation.

Kyle shrugged. "Nothing much. I've been busy catching up on schoolwork; my dad decided to home school me. I've been hanging with Harry and Hermione a lot along with Draco and Ron when they are down here. Daelan's been keeping me busy with basketball."

Brendin laughed. "He got you to join after all your thoughts on the subject?"

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, well, things changed rather dramatically after you disappeared. Casey positively hated my choice to sign up but he seems to have gotten over it."

"You're a good player by the way." Harry butted in.

Kyle blushed slightly. "A big complement coming from the person who has watched like, _two_ games and has _no_ _clue_ what is going on."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah…well at least even I knew that you should only score in your own hoop."

Kyle punched Harry on the shoulder. "I did it once and it is not like it went in."

"That was only because the idiot on the other team blocked it." Kyle just shook his head and returned to his meal. Brendin stared starting at one Potter and gradually moving to the other.

"Relax, Brendin. We aren't fighting." Harry clarified when he figured out the look on the blonde's face.

"Could have fooled me." Brendin muttered. This caused Harry and Kyle to snort into their eggs. They both quickly became the center of attention.

Harry pulled out his wand and with a wave of the wooden tool cleaned up the mess on the floor and on his and Kyle's faces. He pocketed the wand. "You can all return to your own conversations." Everyone laughed at the rather corny joke but nonetheless followed the raven-haired boy's advice.

"So Brendin, are you going to keep your hair like that?" Hermione joined in the conversation by changing the topic.

Brendin shrugged. "I don't mind it, but I'm not sure my mom would approve."

"Hey, there sport." Brendin whispered softly into his younger brother's ear. Brendin stood awkwardly next to the bed as a groggily Caleb opened his eyes.

"Hey, Brendin." Caleb murmured sleepily. "What you doing here?" He spoke slowly and barely opened his eyes.

Brendin smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Ever the morning person. You helped rescue me, remember."

Caleb's eyes lit up but his expression saddened almost as quickly. "I guess I did not do that well."

Brendin sat in the chair next to the bed. "You were excellent, Caleb. From what I was told you held your own in the cave. Everyone is very proud of you. We will have a big celebration on the beach as soon as you get well, ok?" Brendin's big-brother mode was in overdrive.

"I'll do my best." Caleb nodded, his eyes closed. "I'll do my best."

Brendin nodded and placed an encouraging smile on his face. "That is all we can ever ask of you, Caleb…All we could ever ask."

Caleb did not reply and moments later the doctor came into the room and ushered Brendin out. He joined his family in the waiting room. His girlfriend, Leia, wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder when he sat down beside her. The doctor led away his mom. Brendin pulled Leia into his lap and put on a brave face.

"He is a fighter."

Leia placed her head on his shoulder. "Yes he is."

The doctors discovered a blood clot in Caleb's head and were worried that it might cause a rupture. This would place a lot of pressure on Caleb's brain and would lead to a stroke and possibly, death. The doctors believed Caleb's best hope for survival would be the surgical removal of the clot. The only problem with it was that it would all have to be done without magic. Magic used so close to unprotected brain tissue would cause memory loss and possible paralysis. While Leo and another elder would be on stand by to heal Caleb if anything went terribly wrong, the doctors had told them that Caleb had a very slim chance of coming out the other end not changed for the worst.

Everyone rushed to the hospital when the doctors had phoned. The hospital staff allowed only the immediate family, Brendin's girlfriend, and Leo to stay. The rest had to return home and wear themselves out with worry there. The staff was apprehensive about magical exposure. To which Harry had promptly spat at and swore so profusely even Ron reddened. Harry had to be escorted off the hospital premises by two burly Aurors.

Harry sat in his bedroom at the Grangers' house fuming. He was mad, madder than he had ever been in his life. He felt like he was back in fifth year with everyone keeping secrets from him. Harry knew that Caleb was all right and that there was nothing he could do for the kid if anything went wrong, but the idea that he could not _be_ _there_ with Brendin and his family infuriated him. Without realizing it, he was pacing the room like a caged tiger. Then without warning, the desk before him shattered.

Hermione came rushing in. "What on earth happened here?"

Harry waved the debris out of his way. Coughing: "I guess I was more angry than I thought."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry as if he was a disobedient son. "Fix it."

Harry closed his eyes, focused on amending the molecules together. Slowly, the desk began to reform, but then shattered again. Harry pulled out his wand and tried to do it the old fashion way with a spell. The sawdust covering the room did not even move. Hermione whipped out her wand and flicked it deliberately; nothing happened.

"Harry James Potter, you fix this or it is your head I'll have!" Hermione said with bitterness.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione steadily aimed her wand at him, "_One_ _sound_…"

Harry nodded and waved his hand nonchalantly and the desk reformed. Hermione, now seething, stormed out the room. Ron entered shortly after.

"What did you do?"

Harry frowned. "Nothing. The desk blew up and neither of us could repair it."

"Then…how's it sitting unharmed against the wall?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

There was a short knock on the door and Wyatt entered "Emotional rebound. Your powers are tied to your emotions. You were subconsciously blocking any magic from destroying your expressed anger. Once you were no longer angry you could repair the desk without a thought."

Ron frowned and Harry stared at Wyatt with his mouth open.

"The price of having active magical power." Wyatt simply said. "Mrs. Granger told me to give you these." He handed Harry two letters.

"Oh, thanks." Harry sat down on the bed again. "Forgot about these."

The two letters were sealed with the American Ministry of Magic's seal. One had been written in the familiar messy writing of Hagrid; the other was the small neat handwriting of Cho Chang. Harry placed the one from Cho on the table and opened the one from Hagrid first. It had been awhile since he last saw Hagrid, almost three months. Hagrid had been given a mission by Dumbledore to investigate the appearance of a new dragon species in South America. He had not been seen or heard from since. Dumbledore informed Harry that he would be the first to know if something went wrong, but that hardly set Harry's mind at ease. Harry unfurled the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_I terribly sorry to hear about the Order's defeat but Dumbledore had informed me that things are slowly being reorganized. He is hopeful that we might be able to return to England by the end of the school year. That is the reason I am writing this letter. Dumbledore has reassigned me and a few other members of the Order to sneak back into Europe. He hopes that we might be able to contact those still loyal to the old ways and organize them._

_I sent your birthday present with. Dumbledore told me that your power would be growing rapidly over the year and that your wand might be too weak to handle your new power. He hinted that your wand is still important in the war so I got to thinking. The emerald stone when fused onto your wand will help it handle the stress. _

_Hagrid_

Harry picked up the tiny box that had slid out of the envelope unnoticed by him earlier. The box was made of a well-polished blood red wood and carved on the top was a Griffin with a lightning bolt in the background. The inside was covered in black velvet and sitting dead center was a penny-sized sliver of emerald. The lid of the box had what Harry guessed was instructions but they were written in Spanish.

Wyatt sat down next to him and Ron moved closer to see the item inside the box. Wyatt raised his hand and the instruction manual found itself in his grip. "This is a power crystal from ancient times. Used only by those who are worthy." Wyatt read aloud. "Well, that's helpful."

Ron looked at the crystal. "My great-great uncle was an archaeologist. He studied ancient Peruvian culture. Only the high priest was allowed to have a crystal on his wand; it supposedly allowed him to use a very advanced form of wand magic."

Harry nodded. "Did he figure out how it worked?"

"If he did, do you think we would be so poor?"

Harry grimaced. Money was still a sore spot for Ron.

Ron continued. "Speaking of money, that artifact must have cost a pretty knut. I knew Hogwarts paid well, but _that_ must've cost Hagrid a year's paycheck."

Harry looked back down at the tiny jewel. "Dumbledore must have paid for it. He, after all, told Hagrid to buy it for me."

"Well besides the price, how's it going to be of any help to us? I doubt any wand-maker knows anything about this type of magic." Ron and Wyatt carried on about the power crystal as Harry fell distracted by the next letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I got the message you sent when you woke up. I'm so glad, but it does not change anything. I have been assigned to the infiltration squad and will be returning to England by the end of the week. We are going to move as soon as Dumbledore returns from his trip to where ever he goes these days. I hope to see you before then, but if I don't, Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Cho_

Harry waved his hand and the letters disappeared, causing Ron and Wyatt to jump. "Sorry." Harry got up and placed his present on the desk before leaving the room.

"What's up with him?" Ron said. Wyatt shrugged and orbed out. "Well, that's just great!"

Harry sat down next to the pool. He slowly raised his right hand up and twirled it in the air and a whirlpool began to form in the pool. He pushed himself up and raised his hand over the water and brought it cracking down on to his leg. The water reacted violently and separated into two sectors leaving a bone-dry path between the two. The two walls collapsed after a few moments and Harry found himself breathing deeply.

"Controlling that much water is very exhausting, Harry."

"Leave me alone." Harry turned to face Wyatt. "Can't you see I want to be _ALONE_?"

Wyatt nodded knowingly. "I got that much from the telepathic message you are broadcasting to _the_ _world_."

"_THEN WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?"_

Wyatt brought up his shield as lightning struck down from the sky. The shield buckled under the power of the strike and Wyatt orbed out of the way. Where he was standing was a ten-foot deep crater. "You need to learn to control your power…or take a major sedative."

Harry glared at his equal. Wyatt smiled and with a twitch of his nose the crater covered itself up. Harry deflated and smiled at Wyatt's attempted to make him smile. "Thanks."

"I know what you are going through. They are my charges. This is also my duty."  
"Yes, but _you_ aren't losing control."

Wyatt's eyes focused on the ground. "That is hardly true. I am just not new to the craft. My emotions no longer trigger my power as easily."

"OH! Thanks for calling me a neophyte." Harry stated sarcastically. "That makes me feel _sooooo_ much better."

Silence fell down between the two of them. Harry started to walk away deep in thought again.

"We _will_ find out what happened in that cave."

Harry spun around. "How did you —?"

"It is the same thing that's bothering me."

"It's just the icing on the giant cake." Harry spat. "Caleb, Voldemort, Dumbledore, our friend back there, Cho…" Harry covered his mouth.

"Cho is going-with." Wyatt said simply. Harry nodded. "She is a powerful witch…when she concentrates. She'll be fine."

"If _I_ could not stand up against him, what chance does anyone else have?" Harry moved close to Wyatt, his eyes flashing.

Wyatt backed down. "It was her choice, Harry."

"Oh, and what difference does that make?" Harry looked Wyatt directly in the eyes.

"It is not your responsibility." Wyatt placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Others are going to fight in this war whether we are on the front line or not. We cannot stop every death, every bad thing."

"But why not?" Harry asked desperately. He shrugged Wyatt's hand off and walked further away from the house.

Wyatt stared at Harry. "You can _not_ be serious."

"Dead." Harry looked at Wyatt. "I'm fed up with war and pain. I want out."

"They are dead, Harry; my mom and aunts vanquished them."

Harry shook his head. "They are too powerful to be killed by the Charmed Ones and it is not like the idea can be destroyed." Harry waited for Wyatt to catch up with him. "How else do you explain what happened in that cave? They are the only ones that could possibly mess with our memories."

"So what are you going to do—"

"Now?" Harry shrugged. "Nothing. They need us for something; so we have to wait for them."

"I'm not going along with this."

Harry carried on walking. "Just wait until someone you love is about to die. You dad almost fell under their promise; what makes you think you'll be able to resist? Wyatt, a life without the bloody titles of Boy-Who-Lived and Twice-Blessed. A _normal_ life."

Wyatt flipped through the Book of Shadows. The manor was deserted; his entire family had remained in Southern California. He just could not sit and wait. He had returned home after the almost disastrous walk with Harry. He had been able to talk Harry into telling him about any move he made to contact the Avatars. The book was acting up again. When he reached the page with the description of the Avatars, the book would turn its pages to the summoning spell for Belthazar.

"I don't want to summon them, damn it." He seethed. Shutting the book, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you're here, and I am not ready to accept that it is the only way."

A distorted, ghostly head appeared behind Wyatt. "_You will be in the end."_

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Wyatt's roar caused the Manor to shudder and a wave of pure energy issued from his hands.

The head simply absorbed the attack. "We thought that the returning of your sister and cousin proved to you that we are not evil."

"You need me and I know that I have to be willing to join the Collective. I am not ready!" Wyatt brought up his shield.

"_That shield is useless against us." _The head disappeared.

Wyatt collapsed onto the ancient couch that was one of the few possessions of the Halliwells that had survived all the demon attacks over the centuries. "_Your family has been fighting the same battle for all that time._" Wyatt shook his head. He looked at the book and it burst into flames. The flames died out and the book sat on the pedestal unharmed. "If I cannot destroy this destiny what makes you think you can change it?"

"Who are you talking to, Wy?" A familiar voice rang out through the attic.

"Grams! You're supposed to respect my privacy." Wyatt said jokingly as he stood up to hug his mother's grandmother. "It has been awhile."

Grams smiled. "Yes, it has. Your mother forbid me from visiting uninvited, but I believe that even she would make an exception in this case." Wyatt frowned. "You are losing your way, Wyatt."

Wyatt took a guarded step back. "I _am_ _not_ turning EVIL!

"That is not what I meant, dear. You have forgotten why you were bestowed these wonderful gifts." Grams smiled. "You are losing faith in our cause."

"We are losing the war, Grams. Nothing I do is going to change that. If we win this battle with Voldemort, other more powerful evil will take his place." Wyatt sat back down heavily and placed his head in his hands.

"And worrying about the future is futile, Wyatt Mathews Halliwell." Grams became very stern. "The future changes with every choice we make. Yes, the duality can seem like a losing battle when you look so far into the future, that you miss all the good it brings. Your parents tried to bring an end to the duality and the only thing that changed was they lost their choice, their free will. Everything became a preprogrammed process; there was no emotion of any kind. You can only feel happy if you can feel sad, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded. "I know all that. But it does not change the fact that if all I feel is sadness and fear."

Grams hugged Wyatt tightly. "What you need is a break from the war. Go and spend a day on the beach just being a normal everyday teenager. Your destiny can wait that long." Grams became transparent and disappeared in five golden lights.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry complained. "We should be getting ready not fooling around."

Cho sighed. "This could be the last day we spend together, Harry, for a long time. And you want to spend it with our noses in books?"

Caleb had recovered from the surgery at a remarkable pace and his parents had agreed that Brendin and his friends could go to the beach to celebrate with Caleb if the doctors said it was ok. The doctors had told them to wait one more day for any strenuous activity but going to the beach would be just fine. Harry had argued profusely against the trip but nobody was on his side and then Cho had arrived the morning of the trip.

Wyatt had secretly orbed his car down from San Francisco much to his mom's annoyance. Along with Daelan and Harry's cars, they headed off to the beach. They took the scenic route so Caleb could sleep on the way there. He was still tired even a week after the surgery. It was a quick time to recover from a major operation, but the doctors were still confounded by his symptom. Everything else was healed, but Caleb up until the day before, Caleb could barely drag himself out of bed.

Brendin had almost called the whole thing off but for the fact that Caleb had told him not to.

"I'll be fine, Brendin. So I won't surf. I'll enjoy watching the rest of you." Caleb had insisted with an encouraging smile.

Their parents were not all that thrilled about having to allow the trip.

"You promised!" Caleb had shouted when his mother told him that he was still too weak to go to the beach.

They arrived at the beach and eagerly unpacked the cars. The girls went off to claim a spot while the boys, carrying the various items of play, followed. They set up camp. Brendin and Kyle slipped into their wetsuits and went out to surf for a bit. Daelan, Casey, and Ethan headed off to the caves down the beach, dragging Wyatt and Chris with them. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron took Draco's new skim board out for a test drive. Harry and Cho went for a walk to catch up; mostly Harry wanted to talk Cho out of going on the mission. Caleb lay under their umbrella watching his brother catch waves; Draco was keeping him company.

"Do you have any idea what's up with Wyatt and Harry? They seem a bit off to me." Draco inquired as they watched Brendin fall off his board.

"They took their defeat hard. Well, that is Hermione's answer for it, but I think there's more to it than that." Caleb flicked his hand at the fly that zoomed past. The fly burst. "Ugh! Gross."

"How did you do that?"

Caleb shrugged. "I burn things…Brendin can blow things up."

"Try it again." Draco prompted.

Caleb focused his eyes on an apple that had rolled out of the food bag. A seagull was slowly approaching it. He raised his hands and motioned with the same way he had with the fly. The apple shook—which thankfully scared the seagull away—before it exploded, sending apple puree every way.

Draco nodded. "Well, it is certainly different from Brendin's or Wyatt's power."

"It looks painful." Caleb said disappointed.

"What's with the tone?" Draco cleaned the mess from the apple with a tiny flick of his invisible wand. "I thought you would be happy about gaining a new power."

Caleb nodded solemnly. "I wanted one that wouldn't hurt. I don't care if I will only use it on demons; they should die quick and painlessly."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry about that. They caused a lot more pain and suffering than your power will ever cause."

"So…how are your parents holding up with everything?" Kyle asked as they waited for the next wave.

Brendin motioned for them to head out deeper. "They don't like the idea of me hanging out with all of you, especially Harry and Wyatt and the rest of the Hogwarts crew."

Kyle watched a small sand shark swim under them. "They don't trust them?"

"They hate them. My mom is out right refusing to allow me to practice my most basic powers." Brendin looked at Kyle who was smiling. "Oh, you think this is all funny?"

"Well, we are supposed to not use our powers unless it is to protect an innocent."

"I didn't say that." Brendin motioned with his hand and a flame sprang to life. "I don't know if my powers have grown or atrophied. The last time I used them was the attack."

"What about in the cave?"

"And that." Brendin brushed the hair out of his face. "All I did was blow two demons up."

"Two demons that damn well almost killed the two most powerful fighters we have."

Brendin frowned. "That bothers me too."

Kyle turned his board around and got ready to catch the next wave in. "Well, let's go."

Brendin smiled and followed suit. "You're buying us dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I'm beating you to shore."

"Cho why are you joining this mission?" Harry asked once they were out of earshot of the rest of the gang.

"Not this again!" Cho said, _exasperated _by Harry's worry. "I told you I was assigned."

"But why you?" Harry pressed forward, not getting the hint. "Why not someone with more experience?"

Cho took Harry by the shoulders. "I am not well known. Voldemort will not suspect _me_ as easily as…let's say Douglas or Romulus."

Harry shook Cho off. "So you just accepted it!"

"No!" Cho half shouted. "I told Dumbledore downright that I do not want to go back to England."

Harry frowned. "What changed your mind?"

"You." Harry stared at Cho shocked. "I remembered that you have been fighting Voldemort since you were one."

Harry frowned. "Yes, but it's _my_ destiny…"

"Harry, I am not going to debate this with you." Cho said firmly. "I am leaving tomorrow along with the rest of the team. I want to do the most I can to make your job easier."

Harry turned to face the ocean. "Fine."

Cho spun him back around so he faced her. "Oh! Come on, Harry!" She placed her hand on Harry's cheek. "You're not mad at me?"

Harry smiled. "That would be too difficult a task."

"Good." Cho brought out a box from her pocket. "Then this will make it even harder." She opened the box and inside was a gold ring with a strange writing on it. "Can you read it?"

Harry stared at the inscriptions and slowly decoded it wordlessly. The writing was difficult to read as it was not clearly carved but he was able to decipher it with some help of prior knowledge.

"_One ring to rule them all and in the darkness bind them."_ Harry read the Elfish inscribed on the gold ring. "This is a replica of Sauron's Ring from _The Lord of the Rings_."

"Yes, it is." Cho placed it on Harry's left small finger. "I know how much you enjoyed those books."

"I just feel like I can relate to Frodo." Harry said defensively.

Cho placed a finger over Harry's lips. "I understand. The ring will store up to half of the wearer's magical potential. You can use the stored power in a battle if you are running low."

Harry looked at the ring and then at Cho with wide eyes. "Thanks." His voice must have shown he was upset.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Nothing, Cho."

"I got that ring all by myself if that is what you are thinking." Cho said with her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Dumbledore had nothing to do with it."

"Wyatt is right. That pose does make anyone look like a toddler." Cho smacked Harry on the cheek, softly. "What was that for!"

Cho grinned, leaned in and kissed Harry. "I just want you to survive all this."

"I know." Harry took Cho's hand in his own as they continued their walk down the beach. "I want you to survive as well."

"If I don't Harry, promise me that you will not give up. You must keep fighting."

"You won't die!" Harry said with unyielding resolve.

"Promise me."

Harry looked into Cho's eyes; the eyes that made his heart jump all those years ago on the Quidditch pitch. Inaudibly, unsuccessfully swallowing past the bludger in his throat, he answered, "I promise."

"Good." The ring's etchings glowed red before disappearing. "The writing will appear whenever you are giving up. It's a little charm of my own invention."

Harry's lip quirked in a smile. "You don't trust me?"

"Harry James Potter, you know full well I don't trust you. Why do you think we never became a couple?"

Harry's smile grew bigger. "Gee, I thought that was because you were too afraid of commitment."

Cho laughed. "I proved that wrong that night remember."

Harry grew red. "Yeah, well, we didn't do anything."

"Because you didn't want to."

"And you wanted to save yourself until you got married." Harry said a bit loudly.

Cho hesitated. "That is true as well."

"Good." Harry said simply. He replaced the smile on his face. "Because I don't want anyone else to have you." Harry waved his hand and a black box appeared in hand. "Ever since I saw you on that Quidditch pitch all those years ago, I knew that I could never love anyone the way I love you, Cho. Even through everything that we went through the next two years I never truly gave up hope. And then you chose me to protect you that night last year. I knew then that my heart would break if I ever lost you. It has taken me all this time to gather up the courage. Cho, will you marry me?"

Cho, hands shaking, opened up the box and gasped. In it sat the perfect gold ring with a diamond mounted in the middle. Around the rest of the band were a hundred tiny ruby and topaz stones. Surrounding the diamond were four smaller diamonds with a green tint. Harry removed the ring and looked at Cho.

"Yes!" She slipped the ring on while Harry's stood motionless. She leaned in and kissed Harry again this time, longer and more passionately. "YES!"

Harry could barely breath. "Y-y-yes?"

Cho nodded excitedly. "Of course! I would love to marry you, Harry."

Harry smiled. He looked out on the ocean savoring and engraining the memory deep into his brain. He allowed his eyes to wonder off the deep blue sea back to Cho who was grinning almost as much as he was and then past her.

Out in the distance behind Cho back closer to camp, Harry spotted a cloud of dust rising. After a few more seconds he heard a thunderous boom followed by screaming. Without thinking, Harry started to run toward the commotion.

"Harry, wait for me!" Cho shouted.

Harry did not hear her. He was too focused on getting back to the others before something happened. He ran. He did not notice that the screaming had grown silent or that around him lay injured bodies. He kept running.

Out if nowhere a fist flew out his him. He ducked in time and threw a kick of his own. The green ugly demon took the hit square in the chest but was unfazed. Harry felt like his leg had hit lead. The demon took a step and in the next instant was behind Harry throwing a punch at his head. Harry felt the hit connect and his face hit the sand.

"_Impedimenta_!" screamed someone.

Harry rolled over to see the demon's foot an inch away from the back of his neck. The hit would have broken his spine! He stood up and concentrating on his anger, touched the demon. The demon unfroze from the spell and screamed in agony as Harry's hand melted its skin before finally vanquishing it. Harry looked around and spotted why his anger took that form. Caleb was battling another demon similar to the one Harry had been fighting except this one had horns.

Cho ran up beside Harry. "You ok?"

Harry nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"There is a cluster closer to the ocean and Ron and Hermione are a bit up the beach fighting two more of these things."

"Manticores," panted Caleb. The manticore he had been fighting was now a pile of ash. "Appeared a few seconds after that black haired boy."

Harry and Cho spotted the boy Caleb was pointing out. He was fighting side-by-side with Wyatt and Chris. Harry watched the three boys fight for a moment longer. "Do we know him?"

"I've never seen him before." Caleb answered simply.

Cho shrugged. "He seems to know Wyatt and Chris's fighting style, though."

"Since when did you become an expert on fighting styles?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"That was my major field of study while preparing for the Order." Cho informed. "Shall we join them?"

Caleb stayed behind while Harry and Cho rushed into the battle. They vanquished another three manticores before reaching Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt and Chris grabbed Harry's hand and without a word all three of them froze the scene around them. The manticores froze and then exploded. All the muggles froze as well along with Cho and the new boy.

"Well, I guess you were right." Chris let go of his brother's and Harry's hand. The scene unfroze once the circle was broken.

"Good. They are dead." The new boy said barely breathing heavily as he surveyed the beach.

"And now you are going to explain yourself, Osric!" Wyatt said evenly as he watched whitelighters orb in to help clean up the mess and erase memories.

"Not here." Osric shook his head and began to head back to the remains of their "camp."

Wyatt grabbed his shoulder. "You are going to explain all this. _NOW_."

Osric looked Wyatt in the eye. "If I wanted to escape, I already would have."

"What…" Harry began.

Wyatt motioned for him to be quiet. "I'll explain what I know when we get back."

Osric nodded his agreement. "We should pack everything up and head back to a secure spot. The manor is out of the question…what about…"

"We will talk at Hermione's house." Wyatt said simply.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Chris asked. "Considering…"

Wyatt nodded. "The only other choice is Headquarters and there, we will lose control of the situation."

Half an hour later everything and everyone sat in the living room at the Grangers' house. All the adults were out except for Tonks who was guarding the entrance to the estate.

Osric was a boy around Wyatt's age with long black hair that sat just about his eyes and collar. He had a scar on his right cheek and his nose looked like it had been broken at least three times. His right eye was a deep electric blue while his left was almost pitch black. He sat comfortably between Wyatt and Harry. "…I have been tracking those demons ever since they killed my dad a year ago. I remembered your promise, Wyatt. So I came to ask for your help but then they attacked."

Wyatt nodded. "So they killed your dad after promising you they would not."

Osric's face showed his sadness for a split second. His eyes glazed back over into the steeliness Harry noticed when he first saw the boy. "Not directly. They sent him to a man who worked for Voldemort. Voldemort had been asking around for a person willing to kill these five teens. My manticore family took the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. They got rid of the only good influence in my life and got Voldemort off their backs."

Brendin looked up. "How exactly did your father die?"

"I don't know. The plan was for him to drive a car into the car carrying the five teens on their way back from the beach." Osric frowned in thought. "I know the crash occurred but the car my dad was driving disappeared."

_A dull gold minivan was driving through the Malibu Canyon; the passengers were happily discussing what they had done at the beach when another car coming the opposite direction swerved into the van. The driver of the silver Honda CRV jumped out of the car moments before the crash and disappeared while the car itself had also seemingly gone up in a flash of smoke. The van was in bad condition and the front two wheels were off the edge of the cliff. The driver, Jack Will, had slammed on the brakes and the car stopped rolling further over the edge but he was quickly slipping into shock. The other members in the car were knocked out all except Jack's son, Brendin. Brendin carefully opened his door and saw the ground some many feet below him. He shut his door quickly making the car jump another inch over the edge._

_Carefully, he crawled into the back and opened the right sliding door. Once outside, he felt even more confused as this was the third car accident to affect his family or close friends and now it had happened to him. He was only fourteen and he could not deal with another death in his life. He knew he had to do something or the car was going to roll over the edge and take his dad and friends with it, but what? His dad's cell phone had flown out of the window upon the impact and had fallen down the cliff. The next payphone was almost five miles back and he was certain that he wouldn't be able to crawl that far. It was strange though that there wasn't a single car on the road, it was usually extremely busy this time of the summer and as far as he could see, that was only hope._

_Brendin turned to see if anyone else was awake and saw his dad slip into unconsciousness. With the brakes no longer stopping the wheels the car slowly edged further and further over the edge. Brendin paled and his legs, which were already felt like jelly, gave way; he landed with his chest up in the car and his waist down outside. The car stopped suddenly, the back right wheel was caught against a rock. Brendin let out a sigh of relief but regretted doing so as his chest screamed in pain. The pain subsided and slowly he pushed himself up and turned so he could sit down on the floor of the van. For the first time he realized that he was covered in small cuts and some still had the fragments of glass in them. One in his right hand began to bother him and the pain only increased, and he delicately pulled the shard out and was surprised to see that the glass had cut into the lower bone of his thumb. But as for how deep the cut was, there was very little blood and he could still move it, which meant at least in his chaotic mind that there was nothing wrong. Brendin carefully stood up and tried to walk, but his legs refused to support his weight; with a sigh of defeat he sat down, gently. A groan caught Brendin's attention and he turned to see who was waking up. The boy who had been sitting behind him and whom he was very good friends with groaned again and ever so slowly opened his eyes._

"_Casey, you ok?"_

_Casey tried to move his head to answer but stopped, as it was too painful. "I…I don't think so," he struggled to say; his voice cracked and was very, very soft. He tried to move but ceased the attempt with a shout of pain. "How is everyone else?" Moving his head slightly to try and keep the pain to a minimum, he turned and saw Ethan with his arm covered in blood and bent at an extremely abnormal angle, which made Casey sick._

"_He's in pretty bad shape and so's my dad," Brendin looked at his dad before turning away, "one of us has to try and reach a payphone." Brendin saw the other teen pale at hearing the news._

_Casey, ignoring the pain, began a futile attempt to wake Daelan, the oldest of the teens, then Ethan; both were unresponsive. Giving up, he turned to the newest member of the group who had immediately fit in, Kyle. To Casey's surprise, he was awake and his gray eyes were glowing, the best way to describe them; he stared straight into Casey's brown eyes and both of them turned their gaze toward Brendin. The hazel-eyed boy fidgeted under the gaze of his two friends, but mostly because of Kyle's gaze, who had a twinkle in his eyes._

_Casey then turned his gaze back to Kyle, "Did I just hear you in my head?"_

_Kyle nodded, "I don't know how I knew I could do it but I do know that we need help." He moved to sit next to Brendin and waited until Brendin turned to look at him in the eyes, "and I believe you can help in that respect."_

Brendin snapped back to the present. "We were the teens your father was sent to kill."

Osric gasped. He shook his head. "That's not possible. They told me he succeeded."

Wyatt placed a comforting hand on his old friend's shoulder. "It would not be the first time a demon lied."

The adults returned from their meeting up in San Francisco with the entire Order. They pulled Osric out of his conversation with the teens to hound him with questions. He was released from questioning around two-thirty the next morning. With the moon as his only light, he made his way out of the house.

"They trust you then?" Harry asked. Osric had just walked through the sliding door to the south patio.

"Yes." Osric stared at the moon. "Do you?"

Harry pointed at the brightly burning Mars. "That is supposed to mean that the war is going badly for the Light. I shouldn't trust anyone, never mind a half demon." Harry turned to see Osric's reaction. Osric remained still as a statue. "But, yes, I trust you."

Osric smiled. "You are a wonderful, powerful wizard and a loving man, you will make a good husband."

Harry's legs gave out from under him. He stumbled but caught himself. "How do you know?"

"Why else would you be out here tonight after an exhausting battle?"

"Bloody demon powers." Harry muttered.

Osric laughed. "Manticores only have super strength and speed as powers. I was lucky enough to be born with the power to create energy balls. Only the elite demons can mess inside a person's mind."

"Then how did you know?" Harry asked again.

"I noticed Cho's ring and how touchy the two of you were." Osric then pointed at Harry's ring. "And your ring is on the wrong finger, so you could not be married."

"So you are highly observant?"

"An unfortunate side effect of moving at the speed of light." Osric looked up into the sky. "Could you conjure up some hot chocolate and two chairs? My throat is dry and I hate standing."

Harry was glad for the change of subject. He still was not sure how he was going to explain everything to all his friends. He pulled out his wand and waved it gracefully through the air and two wooden chairs popped out of thin air along with two empty mugs. He tapped the first mug and steaming hot chocolate poured out of the tip of his wand. He handed the mug to Osric before filling his mug with Chai Tea of Starbucks' creation.

"I don't know what I am going to do when I go back to England." Harry muttered to himself. "I'm hooked on this stuff." He said louder to explain himself to Osric.

Osric mouthed an, 'oh' before taking another gulp of hot chocolate. "You could always order the stuff and have it shipped to you."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry smiled happy to be able to discuss something simple and ordinary for once in his life. Nothing to do with magic or his destiny or his important future; just tea, pure and simple.

The next morning the Granger estate was packed with Order members, family, and members of the Magical CIA; about a hundred people in all to feed, meet, and keep quiet. Tensions were running high which meant that an explosion was bound to occur. An explosion could mean magical exposure and the Cleaners were defiantly keeping an eye on things. Amidst all the commotion and political "howdy-dos", a small group in the hundred was celebrating quietly.

"Excellent, mate." Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back.

Harry and Cho had announced their engagement to their close friends during breakfast. They both agreed that the engagement should remain a secret for as long as possible but it would be unfair for their friends to not share in their glimmer of hope.

"So I guess this places the ball in your field now, hey Ron?" Wyatt asked playfully. Ron and Hermione went beet red. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I am first going to finish my education before I even think about getting engaged. Not that anything is wrong with it." Hermione said the last part quickly to Harry and Cho.

"We won't get married until I am finished with my schooling if Dumbledore decided to continue our schooling." Harry said to which Hermione smiled gleefully.

Cho nodded. "We are hoping that the whole war should be done by that time."

Caleb, being the youngest, asked the question everyone was avoiding. "So are you still going Cho?"

Cho and Harry shared a look. "I decided to go at least until Dumbledore is able to find a replacement. I told him last night that I wished to remain closer to Harry to help him in his physical training."

"And I'll make sure he hurries up on finding a replacement." Harry muttered. He watched the old wizard talking animatedly with McGonagall and Snape. His and Snape's eyes met and Harry's scar gave weird a twinge. Snape smirked and refocused on his conversation. Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly not realizing the complications.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry just frowned, so she elaborated. "Your scar is bothering you."

Harry removed his hand as Hermione said the words. "It's nothing, Hermione. I've just got a headache." He lied. He knew that Hermione wouldn't like the truth; the fact that Snape had caused his scar to twinge.

An old wizard from the CIA took the stage and got everyone's attention by causing the microphone to squeal. He was an old man who bent over double and leant heavily on his cane. His voice was scratchy and annoying to listen to. "Thank you for your attention. I have just been informed that it is time. The delegates expect to see us in half an hour so we'd best get a move on." That was all code for 'the CIA member in England had caused a distraction and they had a window of ten minutes to sneak into the country' hopefully undetected.

Harry and Cho walked up to the back of the line that formed in front of a witch who was handing out portkeys at a fearful speed. Harry kissed Cho on the cheek as she received her portkey. "I'll see you in a bit." He whispered before she disappeared.

AN:

Sorry for the long time between updates but that is life. Just to warn you the sub plot that has been started in this chapter will include the deaths of some major characters. I have to make this war realistic don't I?

Next Chapter –

Sirius?

Dumbledore gives Harry some information

San Francisco, baby!


	5. To Go Or Not To Go

To Go Or Not To Go

_The curtain hung limply in its place blocking Harry's view. He ignored everyone's shouting; this time, he would pull the curtain back. He would see his godfather. Dumbledore stood in his way now. He waved his hand to the right and the old wizard flew out of his way; **nothing** was going to stop him. Remus grabbed his hand trying to hold him back. He sent a powerful magical pulse down his arm and he heard Remus slam into the stairs. His mind was made up; he was going to settle this tonight! _

"_**Show the way, Show the light, For those who seek...**" Harry's voice carried an air of command in it as it echoed through the hall. Those were the words written in Latin on the engraved stone where Sirius was standing before he fell into the curtain. The curtains began to billow as if a mighty wind was whirling through the chamber. Harry could hear people gasp and he knew that all the fighting had stopped; everyone wanted to see what was going to happen. _

"**_Who awakens the ancients?"_**

_Harry carried on walking toward the center. "Harry James Potter."_

"_**Harry James Potter has no authority to call upon those who guard the doorway."** The voice was deep, cold, and evil._

"_Perhaps this will change your mind." Harry raised his hand up and his palm began to glow and the air in front of him shimmered in the heat. He did this with aplomb. A burst of light blinded everyone in the chamber and once they could see again, three signs were burning on the curtain. The top one was a pentagram burning angry red; the next was a soothing blue flame in the shape of the triquetra; and finally burning pure, blinding white was a heptagram. Harry lowered his hand and the symbols dwindled and died leaving the curtain unharmed. _

"_**You have proven wise in knowledge, but you are still unworthy."** The voice commented, but it seemed to have lost some of its certainty._

"_Who is?" Harry shouted. Nothing was going to stop him._

"_**The Lord!"** The voice boomed causing the entire chamber to rattle. "**Only he can command us to open the doorway. To reveal the way and those who are on it."**_

Harry formed a fireball in his right hand and threw it with all his might at the curtain but the attack diminished as it got close to the curtain. "Wyatt Mathews Halliwell, has no business here," Harry snarled, "I do!"

"**_That is not our concern. Only when you are ready will the Lord open the door."_**

"_It has been a year! How much longer do I have to wait?" Harry broke down. "I need to speak to him."_

"_There are other ways, Harry." Wyatt's voice whispered into Harry's ear. "That door must not be opened. It holds back a creature too great for even us to control."_

Harry woke up in a sweat. This was the third night in a row that he had dreamt about that chamber; the one where Sirius had died. Ever since his birthday, he had been having that dream. It even took precedence over his visions from his scar as he learned last night. He was Voldemort torturing a demon for failing to kill someone when suddenly he found himself running toward that curtain.

Harry took a deep breath and sat up. If last night were like the last two nights, then it about seven seconds half the house's occupants would be in his room. Hermione, worrying about the meaning of the dream; Ron, saying that it must have something to do with Voldemort. Wyatt and Chris pondering over something and talking in whispers to each other. Osric, just standing in the doorway watching the rest of them freak out. Once everyone leaves, Osric shares one look with Harry before disappearing as well.

Osric was the first to arrive and this time he closed the door behind him and muttered a spell in a horrid language. The door glowed red and Harry heard the same suction sound he heard when Hermione used the spell to seal the doors in the Department of Mysteries.

"What is going on?" Osric's voice was low. It had a similar effect as that of the user of the Imperious Curse.

It echoed in Harry's head and it took everything Harry had not to just obey compliantly and spill his guts to an almost complete stranger. "I had a nightmare. It's not that unusual for me."

Osric did not look convinced. "These dreams have nothing to do with your scar; I heard you tell Ron that last night." Osric placed his hand on Harry's wand and the wand shot across the room. Osric sighed. "I guess you don't trust me enough yet. I will tell you this: I can keep a secret. After all, who is going to listen to me?" Osric opened the door and disappeared.

Not even a second later Wyatt orbed into the room. "Must I brew a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Wyatt's eyes were still closed.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, but only in the morning. I don't want to be poisoned."

Wyatt nodded and started to orb out.

"Wait," Harry hissed and waved his arm. Wyatt fell back to the floor softly. "Tell the others not to come here. I would like to get some sleep."

"Sleep…. Good," muttered Wyatt and he orbed out.

Harry shook his head and lay back down. _Definitely not a morning person_

Harry and Wyatt opened the door to the basement. It screeched open to reveal a fully equipped chemistry lab. The place was pristine and clean, reminding Harry too strongly of a hospital. It was the complete opposite of what Harry was used to when it came to a Potions lab.

"Does anyone know about this place?" Harry questioned. He stared at the walls that were packed to the brim with cupboards and shelves with various ingredients.

Wyatt shook his head. "Dumbledore magically constructed and warded it so that only you and I could use it."

Harry noddedgrinning. "Bet that made Snape furious."

Wyatt opened a laptop and pulled up a database program. The computer whined into action as it looked for the most potent Dreamless Sleep potion.

"You realize that Dreamless Sleep is unhealthy?" Wyatt commented. He got up and started calling basic ingredients to him using his gold wand.

Harry nodded. He was on another computer looking through all the information on it. "No sleep is a lot more unhealthy."

Wyatt's computer beeped.

"Where did Dumbledore get all this information?"

"A lot of it he had memorized and he simply wrote it all up. I added my knowledge along with my Book of Shadows. Your Book of Shadows was added by Kyle, although he does not know why he had to type up that entire book. Hermione and Madam Prince added the Hogwarts library and Paige got some of her TA's to copy all of Magic School's wisdom." Wyatt informed as he gathered the rest of the required ingredients.

"Why go through all this trouble to only have two people use it?" Harry took over stirring the potion as Wyatt cut up some ugly-looking slimy water plant.

"Oh, the computers are networked so that any leader of the Resistance can access the information from any computer. I got them to include you, Hermione, and me into that group as well. Snape was very displeased…Argued with Dumbledore for hours. Pass me the scapula. Dumbledore told Snape to drop it and then disappeared."

The Granger's Estate once again was full of wizards and witches from all over the United States and beyond. The United States Ministry had sent its own delegates to this meeting, something that put some of the Order members on edge. The Order was always meant to be an organization outside the dictates of any government. While they welcomed Aurors in, Dumbledore and McGonagall had been careful only to allow those who would not allow politics to sway them. Now the Resistance had swelled in the absence of any leadership with members whose true agendas were, for the most part, unknown.

The actual meeting was held in the main library in the back of the house, far away from any of the guest rooms. Only those who had something to report and then the leaders in the Resistance were allowed to attend. After a short briefing the majority of the witches and wizards went back to their various duties. The Minister of Magic and the head of the Magical CIA took part in the meeting, much to Snape's dislike and Lupin's discomfort.

Harry, Wyatt, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny were the only teens at the Estate and the only ones not allowed to partake in the meeting, much to their frustration. The Power of Five were spending the day taking tests to allow them not to have to take the previous grade they missed due to attending Hogwarts the previous year. Caleb was taking finals in three of his classes early so he could have the remainder of the summer to recuperate from his operation; he did not like the idea, but he was comforted that at least he got them to take his tests early. Osric was applying to have his status as a demon amended to him being a Wiccan witch at the Ministry SoCal headquarters in Hollywood.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Wyatt asked Osric at breakfast.

Osric frowned at his babyhood friend. "I prefer to do this alone. It may get messy."

Chris forced Osric to allow him to accompany him to Hollywood. Osric agreed on the condition that Chris did not enter the Ministry. Although Chris felt like that defeated the point of him going, he agreed anyhow.

"What is it with your mother, Ron?" Wyatt asked once he was sure Mrs. Weasley was well on her way back to the meeting.

"She's just trying to protect us!" Ron proclaimed. He was already in a foul mood because Fred and George had used him as a test dummy for their latest invention.

Wyatt huffed in frustration and idly flipped through Harry's fifth year potions textbook. "I've probably seen things ten times worse than they are going to discuss when I was two years old. I don't need to be protected."

"Well, there's no use arguing over that now." Hermione stepped in before things exploded between Ron and Wyatt. Ron had been waiting for a chance to punch the blonde boy since he broke his sister's heart.

Harry sat on the bed watching Wyatt and Ron seethe at being treated like infants by the clever witch, but neither was brave enough to challenge her. Draco and Ginny had wandered off to the kitchen for something to drink; not waiting to witness what they thought was an imminent argument. When both boys turned to Harry for some help in breaking the silence Harry was reluctant to jump into the fray.

"Why don't we try and listen in again?" Harry said softly.

Hermione shook her head but did not voice her opinion. Ron and Wyatt agreed that it was the best way of spending their time. Harry felt they did not really care what was going on in the meeting; they just did not want to be cooped up in the same room with the other.

"Then let's go." Harry got up and wrapped himself in his father's invisibility cloak. The others followed, pretending to head off to the kitchen.

Once they caught up with Ginny and Draco in the kitchen they continued to the meeting room. An Auror guarded the main door; he could have been Moody's double, with the exception of the magical eye. Harry snuck behind the Auror and silently stunned him. With the Auror down, the others came up the corridor and pooled their magic together so Wyatt could use Chris's most unique power, molecular destruction.

The power converted the door's matter into illusive energy, as effective and misleading as a two-way mirror. The power was difficult to control and deadly if messed up. After all, it was creating a nuclear reaction similar to that of an atomic bomb, except siphoning off the energy into an illusion rather than destruction.

"…I do not believe that it would be wise to reopen the school even to the select few who are here in America." The voice of the CIA member shot clearly through the illusion. "They can be trained at other schools or independently, but our main focus should be the end of this New Order of the Dark Lord's."

McGonagall was quick to dispute the claim. "The continuing of Harry Potter and his friends' schooling is our only hope of defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Potter is the only one who can trounce You-Know-Who and for him to do that he needs to complete his schooling."

Lupin was the next to speak in a quiet, hesitant voice. " I agree that Harry must be trained still, but announcing the reopening of Hogwarts is asking for trouble. Lord Voldemort believes us beat and that is our only advantage at the moment. Lord Voldemort will not remain quiet if we open the school. He will see it as an act against his dominance. Am I not right, Snape?"

The Head of Slytherin's silky, dangerous voice drifted to the prying ears of the teens. "The Dark Lord will view any major move we make to prepare his enemy as a danger to himself. He will not hesitate to take on the United States if that occurred. Keeping Harry Potter's training a secret is a must if we wish for time."

"Remus and Severus have an interesting point," Dumbledore commented, killing the whispering that had sprung up. "The school's reopening must remain a secret to the general public. I however do not agree with only training Harry and his friends. The rest of the students who escaped Europe must be given a chance at life after the war as well."

The Minister of Magic stepped in before anyone else could. "You are right, Albus. I will tell all schools in the US and our allies to allow any European exile to join their school immediately. You must concentrate on Harry and his friends' training."

"Now the question that remains is where to house the school. Hogwarts Castle is out of the question. But I do think that someplace closer to the Suxen is better." The Lord Dwarf's gruff voice spoke with prior knowledge. "They must learn about the Suxen and how to adapt to its growing powers."

The High Lord of the Elves spoke next. "The Potter's ancestral home would be a perfect place if Harry can activate the offline wards."

Harry broke his connection to the group. Wyatt's aura became visible because of the strain of undoing the spell on the door without alerting the adults. Harry ignored the aura and threw his cloak back on and led the way back to the kitchen.

"Care to explain yourself, Harry?" Wyatt questioned once they were certain that they were alone.

"No." Harry said simply. His voice and body language showed no hint of the anger and frustration that had been there seconds before.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "So the fact that you could have killed the entire group and Resistance leaders along with us does not bother you?"

Harry looked up. "Not in the least. You handled the backlash of my removal easily enough."

Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny remained quiet watching the two leaders' vie verbally. Everyone knew what had set Harry off but no one was willing to admit it because it bothered them as well. They did not want to be treated any different than any of their peers.

"And if I did not we wouldn't be standing here!" Wyatt shot back getting annoyed with Harry's attitude.

Harry got up from the table and walked outside. "If you're so annoyed with me, then let's duel. Otherwise Wyatt, shut it."

Wyatt's eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. "Fine, let's duel!"

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione shouted out before Ron could stop her.

Harry turned around. "For what, Hermione?"

"This isn't the solution."

Wyatt stood behind Harry. "No, it's the perfect solution. Come on Harry, I'm not waiting."

The four nervous teens followed the two angry young men from the kitchen into the backyard. Harry set up wards so Muggles wouldn't notice the magic and the magic could not escape and damage others. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny ran straight into the ward, which knocked them flat onto their bottoms.

"No wands." Wyatt called out.

"Agreed." Harry replaced his wand in his pocket.

Wyatt nodded his approval. "Ron, you start the duel."

Ron paled but nonetheless raised his wand and fired red sparks from it indicating that the duelists should bow, orange ones, and finally green.

Wyatt's competence in Wiccan magic showed immediately as he sent Harry flying to the edge of the ward without moving a muscle. Harry landed on his feet and threw a fireball at the Twice-Blessed. Wyatt ducked the fireball and returned it with a movement of his right eyebrow. Harry's fireball hit him squarely in the chest and pushed him into the ward. The ward shocked the Gryffindor to the ground face first.

"Giving up so quickly?" Wyatt taunted.

"Bad idea, Wyatt." Muttered Draco. "Harry fights the best when he's mad."

Harry was up on his feet with help of a telekinetic blast. He then sent a similar attack at Wyatt. Wyatt, not ready for such a powerful attack, flew back into the ward and burst into thousands of orbs.

Wyatt reformed behind Harry and punched. Harry caught the fist in a surge of magical power and sent it up Wyatt's arm numbing it. Wyatt orbed out. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the sound and depth and power of the earth around him full him. He concentrated the power on his fingertips. He opened his eyes and Wyatt was caught in vines issuing from Harry's fingers.

"Game over." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Wyatt got up, released from his green prison, and reluctantly helped Harry bring down the wards. "_We must give them a chance first, Harry."_

"_I intend to. But we must plan for the worst case scenario."_

"Well done, young Potter."

Harry turned around to see Dumbledore and the High Lord of the Elves strolling across the lawn to join the group of teens.

"It has been awhile since a mortal has had that much control over any elemental, never mind two." The High Lord complimented Harry. "Wyatt Halliwell, you too exhibit great command over your powers. Neither of you take your gifts for granted and that is not common among humans especially young ones."

Harry and Wyatt bowed their heads respectfully to the High Lord but neither made any effort to speak.

Dumbledore took the moment of silence for his advantage. "A word with you, Harry, if you please."

"Of course, Professor." Harry responded automatically.

Dumbledore, the Uurande-tur, and Harry walked back to the house: Leaving behind a very confused group of teens. They entered a room near the one the Resistance used for their meeting.

"Harry, do you agree with what you heard in the meeting?" Dumbledore jumped right onto the subject.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How did you…?"

Dumbledore cut him off. "Never mind. Harry, answer my question." Dumbledore's voice was stern but not sharp.

"I do not." Harry said honestly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Then I am sorry to inform you that after you left the Head of Houses agreed with Uurande-tur's suggestion and Hogwarts will be partially reopened. You and your friends will continue school and complete the classes you usually would have along with some extra classes to prepare you for the final confrontation."

"Sir—"

"Harry, it has been voted on and the arrangements have been made."

"Except, Dumbledore." Uurande reminded Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and looked Harry in the eyes. He took a deep breath: "You need to reactivate the wards that used to be up before you discovered the house. They should be enough to keep Voldemort away and unaware of our doings."

Uurande continued. "The elves will reinforce the existing wards. We will do our best to make the Hall as protected as our kingdoms are, but you have to be willing."

Harry looked hard at the two ancient fighters of the eternal war. "I'll agree if you promise that the rest of the Hogwarts students that escaped are placed in the same school. They've suffered enough without being split up even more."

Dumbledore smiled. "That will be arranged."

Uurande and Dumbledore shared a look and the elf left the room to relay the decision.

"Now Harry, there is a more important reason why I called you away from your activities." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and a blue stream of light hit the door. "You cannot tell anyone about the following information. At least not yet."

Harry frowned but sat up straighter. "No one, Professor?"

"No one," Dumbledore repeated. "Not even Wyatt or Hermione or Ron. At least not yet."

"Why not, sir?"

"They will want to find the information for themselves and they must not. The fewer who know about this the better."

Harry nodded. "Alright, Professor."

"Do you know anything about Lord Voldemort's past?"

"Well, I know that he used to be called Tom Riddle, and his father was a Muggle, and…"

"Yes, besides the tidbits you learned from the diary or Voldemort's rantings at his resurrection?"

"No, sir."

"Have you figured out why he survived the Killing Curse meant to kill you that fateful night?"

Harry gulped. "No, sir." He blinked his eyes quickly.

"Well, I wish to tell you all that and more over the course of the year." Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling.

"Why not now?" Harry asked hungrily.

Dumbledore smiled but spoke seriously. "The information is too important and valuable to be told quickly and I still need to gather the last bits that I am missing."

"Why must I learn about Voldemort's past?"

"To defeat an enemy, you must know everything about him or her." Dumbledore looked down at his watch, which Harry still could not make out how the old headmaster told time on the thing. "Now Harry, not a word to anyone. Professors Snape and McGonagall do not know that I am doing this. Only you, Uurande-tur, his royal guards, and I know that I am searching into Voldemort's history and I want it to remain that way until we know the what we are looking for."

Dumbledore pulled out the pendent Draco had seen him use before and disappeared in a whirlwind. Harry sat in the room for ten minutes processing everything that had happened in the matter of twenty or so minutes.

"_Harry, are you done?"_

Harry blinked to Wyatt's position. "Yes, Wyatt."

"So, what's up?" Wyatt asked.

Harry cringed at the Americanism. "Don't ever say that again."

Wyatt frowned. "Don't change the subject."

"Dumbledore wanted to inform me that they decided to continue our schooling at Phoenix Hall. They needed my permission to enforce some of the existing wards and told me in a roundabout way that I need to read up on ward magic." Harry answered walking toward the door.

"And so…he and the High Lord had to tell you that?" Ron questioned. "I mean you are important, but jeepers!"

"Only a few members wanted us to know." Harry lied through his teeth. He hated not telling them but he knew that it was for their protection. "Now, should we go visit Brendin and the crew, or are we just going to mope around here?"

Ginny voiced her opinion. "Yeah, let's go see Kyle."

Wyatt looked quizzically at Ginny, almost angrily, but averted his gaze when he saw Harry watching him. "I don't see the point in staying cooped up here any longer than we have to."

"Are we taking the car or are we getting there magically?" Draco inquired making his presence known for the first time.

Harry picked up his keys from the table and headed for the door. "I'll fetch Kyle and Daelan with Ginny."

Wyatt nodded. "I'll get Casey and Ethan before meeting at Brendin's house. Draco, you want to join me?"

The lone Slytherin nodded. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

Ron and Hermione headed for the door as well with Harry. Hermione held her own set of keys. "Tell us where to meet you and we will be there."

Harry caught a glimpse of the keys Hermione was holding and smiled. "I guess you aren't going to have time to pick up passengers."

Ron and Hermione blushed. Ron stood up for himself. "We don't get to spend much time alone." His voice fading off as he realized what he was walking into.

Ginny giggled. "Ickle-Ronnie is growing up."

"Shut it, Ginny." Ron snapped.

Harry ushered the redhead out before the two siblings really got under each other's skins. "_What about Osric and Chris?"_

Wyatt sent back. "_I'll contact them the same time I contact Ron and Hermione."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

Harry unlocked the Honda and opened the door for Ginny before going around the driver's side and getting in himself. He turned the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"What's going on between you and my cousin?" Harry asked when they turned onto Kanan.

Ginny turned the radio down. "Nothing." Her ears were red, showing that she was hiding something.

"So, you are not going out, do you want to?" Harry pressed on.

Ginny answered again this time more firmly. "Definitely not."

"Is he not good enough for you?" Harry teased.

Ginny blushed and shook her head. "That's not it. I've just got my eyes on another."

"Is he blonde?"

"Yes." She got redder.

"Powerful?"

"Yes." Ginny looked out the window to hide her face.

"Wyatt."

Ginny nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "Yes." She whispered.

Harry conjured a tissue with his right hand and gave it to Ginny. "You just need to talk to him, Ginny."

Ginny sniffed. "What if he doesn't want me back? I was rather testy with him."

"He's very much still in love with you, Ginny." Harry patted her on the knee. "He is just too stubborn and too prideful to make the first move."

Ginny pulled herself back together. "But what…"

"But nothing, Ginny. You love him, so you better make your move before someone else does."

Ginny shut her mouth at this revelation. She turned to look out the window again and remained quiet until Daelan and Kyle climbed into the car.

"Do your parents know you're going out?" Harry asked. The last thing he wanted was to have his uncle mad at him.

"Yes," they both replied in mock four-year-old voices.

"Hi, guys." Ginny said quietly.

"Hey, Ginny."

Kyle smiled mischievously. "Did you hear what happened to Brendin?"

Harry shook his head. Ginny was again in her own world.

"He was out past his curfew with Leia."

Harry nodded. "So he got in trouble."

"He got grounded. He got so angry because they should've known he wouldn't have done anything. He blew up the table in front of his grandfather."

Harry chuckled. "That must have been quite a shock for the old man."

"Yeah, it was but it was a bigger shock for his parents." Kyle said excitedly. "His grandfather has powers too."

Harry almost crashed into the car in front of him. With the owner of the car honking at Harry, "He's a witch!"

"Yes. I thought that they were the first in their families to have powers since the last batch of the Power of Five."

Harry nodded. "That is what Wyatt told me. So what happened?"

"His grandfather explained that he stopped using magic when he married Jack's mother. Brendin asked him if he wanted to help, but he declined claiming that he was too old to get involved." Kyle continued.

Harry nodded. "Anything else?"

"Oh, his parents ungrounded him because he threatened to blow up the house."

"Not a smart idea."

Kyle smirked. "Well, it worked. Oh, and Brendin got his Book of Shadows. It's the one of the Power of Five."

Harry frowned. "I did not think they had one."

Kyle nodded. "Well it's not an actual Book of Shadows. It's just a notebook with spells and information on demons the Five encountered back during the war."

Harry's phone went off. Harry picked it up. "Hello?"

"Harry, it's Brendin. Wyatt wants me to tell you that we're going to the movies at the Promenade. Hermione and Ron are joining us there."

"What about Osric and Chris?"

"They've been held up at the Ministry. They'll meet us for lunch afterwards."

"Alright I'll been there in ten minutes."

A fireball flew out of nowhere and hit the car. Harry slammed onto the breaks but it was too little too late. The car slammed into a tree and exploded. The four teens reappeared outside the car seconds later.

"Or not." Harry hissed. He pulled out his wand and was about to reserve the damage when Ginny grabbed his wand and pocketed it.

"Too many witnesses." Ginny whispered.

Harry shook his head. "What about us just appearing out of nowhere?"

"We are beaten up enough to claim we jumped out of the car." Ginny said evenly.

A crowd started to gather around the crash and Harry pretended to call 911 but in fact contacted Wyatt to warn him to be on the alert.

"We need to get out of here before a news crew arrives." Kyle murmured to the Daelan. "Our parents are already uptight."

"Oh, I don't think you are going anywhere." A man in a tattered brown cloak and long oily black hair stepped through the crowd.

Harry came and stood behind his cousin. "Why won't we be going anywhere?"

The man's face contorted in pain. "That would defeat the purpose of my blowing up your car."

Harry raised his hand but the man shook his head. In mock sorrow he said, "You won't be doing that today or I'll kill them." He pointed at the crowd of innocent, curious people. "There is a reason curiosity killed the cat."

Ginny closed her eyes. Harry and Wyatt had been begged her to practice her orbing power, but she never did find the time to follow through. And now they might all die because of it.

"_Concentrate and relax."_ Wyatt's voice echoed in her heard. "_I'll be there in a second."_ The pressure on her brain weakened.

She caught Harry's eye and waved her hand. The group of bystanders went up in a mass of blue orbs. The demon screamed in rage and threw a fireball at Ginny, which was redirected to the floor by a twitch of Harry's finger.

"Looks like you lost your bargaining chip." Harry smiled. He raised his hand and formed a fireball of his own. "You lose." He threw the fireball and it hit the demon square in the chest.

The demon burst into flame and screamed in agony but the flames died down and the demon remained standing. Harry pulled out one of his vanquishing potions from his other pocket and threw it. Again the demon began to burn but was not vanquished.

The demon took the momentary confusion to retaliate and attacked Harry head on. Harry fell back, but sent the demon flying with a well-placed kick. The demon burst into flames for a third time: This time, because of Wyatt's power of molecular combustion. Just like Harry's attacks, the demon was not vanquished, although it did not get up off the ground immediately.

The demon rose and smiled. "Looks like you can't do it either, Wyatt."

Brendin appeared beside Wyatt and without waiting, blew the demon up. The demon exploded. "Why didn't you do that?"

Wyatt and Harry remained quiet and the others were too far away to hear the conversation. Ginny gave Harry back his wand and with a flick of the wooden object, Harry's car appeared brand new and the tree was uninjured. Wyatt took Brendin by the shoulder and orbed out.

Harry looked at the three teens expectantly and they scrambled back into the car. Ginny's feeble orbing attempt failed and the crowd reappeared seconds after the demon was vanquished. Harry waved his wand again and with a muttered "_Obliviate_" walked away and climbed back into the car.

The rest of the trip to the Promenade was made in silence. Not that Harry would have known if anyone had been talking. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The fact that he could not vanquish the demon was bothering him; the demon was only a lower-level one. The vanquishing should have worked even if his powers were acting up. But then Brendin was able to blow the thing up without a thought. Maybe Wyatt and he needed to look deeper into each other's magics to find the problem.

Wyatt bought the tickets for everyone and Harry bought the snacks. Once everyone was settled, Wyatt and Harry left the movie theater and went down a few shops down and bought ice cream.

"That was weird."

"Yeah."

They found an empty bench outside the bookstore and sat down.

"What's wrong with us?" Harry voiced his concern.

Wyatt shrugged. "We're just still off."

"But this is the second time Brendin has had to bail us out of a fight we should've been able to win."

Wyatt's bright blue eyes shut and when he opened them, they showed just how truly worried he was. "It's nothing to concern ourselves with. Brendin's not precisely a weakling."

Harry's emerald orbs burned with controlled anger. "Don't lie to me, Wyatt. You're just as worried as I am."

"So what if I am?" Wyatt rebutted. "Doesn't change the fact that we shouldn't be worried."

Harry waved two staring, flirting teen girls away with some annoyance. "Perhaps. All the same, we'd better start training again. Brendin'll have his own fight when the end of the war comes."

"Agreed."

"Where did you two go off to?" Kyle asked as Harry and Wyatt shuffled their way back to their seats in the movie.

"We needed to talk in private." Harry whispered. "Nothing to worry about."

Kyle leaned in closer. "You're worried about what happened."

"Yes," Harry admitted even lower, "but we've things figured out, kinda."

"Quiet down there! Some of us are trying to watch the movie." A voice with a familiar accent caught Harry's attention.

"_What you're actually watching the movie!"_ Harry's mental voice cracked.

Hermione's bossy, self-indignant voice echoed in Harry's head. "_What's that supposed to mean?_"

Harry shook in his seat with laughter but did not reply. He turned his head back to the movie and enjoyed the remaining fifteen minutes of the remake of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

"Well, that was an absurdly ridiculous movie." Harry commented to Kyle. He was designated to drive the six teens home.

"Well, it was funny." Kyle defended half-heartedly.

Kyle woke up the next day to see that Harry had not gone home the night before. Harry lay on the mattress he had conjured sometime around two in the morning the night before. The two cousins and surviving Potters had talked about each other's lives and truly got to know each other. Harry heard the entire story in vivid detail of Kyle's torture and rape. Kyle got to hear the fascinating adventures Harry landed himself in through his ears at Hogwarts.

"Harry." Kyle whispered in the raven-haired boy's ear. Nothing happened. "HARRY!" he hissed louder. Harry mumbled something incoherent, turned over and carried on sleeping. Kyle touched his sleeping cousin's head and shouted in his head, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry awoke with a jump.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Kyle placed his finger on his lips. "My dad is still asleep."

Harry sat up and searched around for his pants. "Then why are you waking me up?" His voice a lot calmer.

Kyle handed Harry his jeans and went to his cupboard to find his own outfit. "Because we are supposed to go watch Daelan's basketball game at Pepperdine."

Harry nodded absently. He pulled his shirt on and stood up. "Do I still have time to go and shower?"

Kyle looked down at his watch. "If you hurry. We have to leave in twenty minutes." Kyle headed for his own bathroom as Harry apparated out.

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror. He was more defined than he had ever been before going to Hogwarts. His gray eyes were turning back to the color they were when he was born, brilliant blue. He had guessed that his mother had given him a potion in order to hide his identity. He was not as tall as his old cousin, but he had a lot more muscle than the older Potter. His pitch-black messy hair was now fairly long although not long enough to touch his shoulders or cover his eyes. He was at last showing the signs of having to shave everyday, though he was not all excited about that point. He cringed as phantom pains ran across the scar tissue that covered a one-inch strip from his right shoulder down to just below his boxer line on the left side.

"I cannot believe I missed that last shot," ranted Daelan for the hundredth time.

Kyle, Harry, and Brendin had come to see Daelan play in the finals of his basketball tournament. Daelan's team outplayed the opposing team the entire game until the last quarter. In a remarkable turnaround, the other team scored forty points in the last quarter to tie the game. The game went into overtime. After a difficult time Daelan's team won the game by one point.

Harry shook his head but smiled nonetheless. The other two were not so easily amused and showed a lot of self-restraint not throttling their blonde haired friend.

"Enough, Daelan. You won." Kyle said as evenly as possible.

Daelan waved his hand and pushed on. "It was an easy shot…and I _missed_ it."

Brendin quietly muttered a Silencing Spell under his breath. The multi-millionaire failed to complete his sentence. After attempting to speak a few more times, Daelan glared at Brendin who shrugged.

"We asked you to stop, sweetheart. Next time, maybe you'll listen." Brendin said in a voice one would use when speaking to a disobedient three-year-old.

Harry waved his hand and the spell dissipated. "You shouldn't be so carefree with your magic." He admonished Brendin. "The last thing we need is to be exposed."

Kyle grinned. "_That_ is a turnaround, Harry."

"Shut it!" Harry commanded playfully.

The Will household started the day off with a bang and things got progressively worse. During breakfast, a rather clumsy barn owl crashed quite spectacularly into the front window of the house. Brendin brought the dazed bird inside and got nipped when he tried to remove the parcel. Jack got the letter off the bird just in time for the police's arrival. It seemed that numerous of their neighbors thought that someone inside the house had been shot.

"It was just this creature crashing into out window." Jack tried to explain calmly.

The policeman's eyes widened when he saw the owl perched quietly in Brendin's bowl of cereal. The bird seemed to believe that it needed to have a milk bath to wake itself up.

"Sir, you realize that keeping an exotic bird without a permit is illegal." The policeman regained his ability to speak.

Brendin jumped in. "It isn't ours."

"Then what is the bird doing in your house?"

"We told you," Jack said heatedly, "It crashed into our door."

Policeman nodded, not convinced in the least. "I'll just take it to the shelter then."

Brendin tried to stop the man. He had recognized the seal on the envelope. But his father grabbed his arm rather firmly.

"_Oooooooouuuuuuuuccccchhhh!" _The policeman pulled back his hand. Where the skin had made contact with the bird's feathers, there were big ugly boils.

"I tried to stop you!" Brendin shouted above the owl's hooting. "And shut up you stupid bird!"

The owl stopped hooting with a final halfhearted hoot. Brendin walked to the door and looked back at the bird. The owl ruffled its feathers and took off but not before knocking the entire milk jug over, spilling milk all over the show. The policeman stared widely at the family before promptly getting up and exiting the house.

"I do not want to see another owl in this house again!" Jack said angrily.

Brendin equally annoyed replied with a testy, "Fine."

"Don't talk to your father like that, young man." His mother warned.

Brendin brushed past the stern look his parents gave him. "Could you hurry up and open the letter?"

Brendin and Caleb were both excited. A letter from the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could only mean two things. They either decided to reopen Hogwarts or closed the school for good. Both brothers believed the former was true as the teens that had been at Headquarters were extremely excited as well. None of them would say anything but whenever the subject had been brought up they all flashed a smile at each other.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Will parents of Ashley, Caleb, and Brendin Will;_

_As you are well aware, Hogwarts School was temporarily closed due to the uprising of a dark wizard in the United Kingdom the end of last term. We are sorry to say that we are no longer in control of Hogwarts School as we escaped the country. Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts has decided to train a select group of students in an alternative school until such time that we are able to truly reopen Hogwarts. All of your children are invited to join many of their friends at the Phoenix Hall for the continuing/start of their training._

_We understand that you may have reservations about sending your children away for schooling, but we promise that Phoenix Hall is the safest place on Earth. Also, we must inform you that since both Caleb and Brendin have already started their schooling, they have the choice of continuing their schooling without your consent as stated in the fourth clause, Paragraph C of the Educational Constitution of both the United Kingdom and United States' Ministries. _

_We hope to see your children at the Granger home on 20th of August at 11 o'clock._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Jack finished reading the letter and passed it to his wife. He had gone extremely pale. It was one thing for them to ask for his children to go to a school; it was another to tell him he did not have a say in the matter. Amber finished reading the letter and promptly threw it in the bin. Brendin and Caleb had cleaned up the mess the owl had made and were sitting at the table with bated breath. Ashley had read the letter behind her parents' backs and shaking with excitement.

"What did it say?" Brendin prompted.

Jack took a claming breath. "They have decided to reopen that wretched school."

Caleb's eyes lit up and Brendin's smile grew even bigger. "But you will not be going."

"WHAT!" Brendin shot back. "Why not?"

Amber looked sternly at her oldest son. "We want you to be normal and safe."

"We are _not_ normal and there is nothing you can do about that." Brendin said quietly. "And we will be more safe if we know how to protect ourselves."

"They almost got you killed not even three months ago and you are defending them?" Jack questioned his son's argument, trying to get him to understand their worry.

Brendin, like any other teenager, refused to do what his parents wanted him to do: think realistically. How could he? Magic was hardly bound by the "logic" of the Muggle world. "We have a say in this. Do we not?"

Amber and Jack shared a look. "No." They said together.

Caleb gave his parents a knowing look. "Don't lie. You both suck at it."

"They seem to believe that you are old enough to make a rational decision, but we do not." Amber told the truth.

Brendin nodded. "I am going whether you like it or not."

"No, you are not!" Jack shouted.

Brendin took Caleb's hand. "Then try and stop us." They vanished

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." McGonagall paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Dumbledore's calming voice issued out of the fireplace, "It may work out for the best."

"How, Dumbledore?" slurred Snape. He was brooding on the couch behind McGonagall. "They will phone the police. We do not have the time to still fight with the Muggles. We have to act soon before Voldemort catches a glimpse of our plans. Remember Dumbledore, Harry's magic has been up and down the entire summer. We do not know when the Dark Lord might break through the shield placed around the boy's mind."

"I know that, Severus!" Dumbledore remained silent for a bit. "If the police come asking about the children, send them up to my house in San Francisco. They can stay with the Weasleys until the date arrives."

"Understood," McGonagall closed the Floo network.

AN:

Not much to say. Next chapter an old friend comes back into the picture and Harry learns more about the deaths of his parents.


	6. Visitors

Disclaimer: Thanks to J.R.R. Tolkien for the idea of the creature mentioned in the below text. Some scenes are gruesome so you are all warned.

Visitors

"Excuse me, madam but could we please enter the establishment? We have a warrant to search the premises for six kids." The policeman pushed his way into the house without waiting for Mrs. Granger to even reply. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No, officer." Mrs. Granger managed to remain calm despite the rudeness of the officer. "My daughter is visiting her friends in San Francisco and my husband is at the office."

The policeman radioed in and about three minutes later an entire squad had entered the house. Mrs. Granger watched them for a few minutes before going off to sit by the pool. A younger officer suddenly approached her.

"Do you know Brendin Will?"

Mrs. Granger nodded. "He's a friend of my daughter's—and before you ask, so are the rest of the children you are looking for. No, they are not here and I do not know where they are."

The officer left quite baffled.

Secretly, McGonagall watched the Muggle law enforcement search through the house. She made sure that they did not enter any of the rooms they should not. She also had remained behind in order to help Mrs. Granger should things turn ugly. The police left after thoroughly search the house; they had found no evidence of the children being in the house that would not normally be there. Fingerprints and hairs were out of the question to prove the case one way or the other. More personal items, such as toothbrushes or clothing, had to be found before the police could do anything more.

"Dumbledore better be right." Mrs. Granger whispered to McGonagall. "These guys are just begging to be given a reason to tear this place apart."

"The Order will not allow that." McGonagall reassured Mrs. Granger. "We will be dealing with the situation before it gets out of hand."

Daelan awoke to an unfamiliar scene. He panicked, thought about it, and finally remembered. They had all "run away" to the Order's safe house until such time as Dumbledore returned to talk to their parents. He looked around the bedroom that would most likely be his home for the next week or so. It was fairly large and had a complete bathroom that was shared between him and Brendin. Both boys chose to have adjoining rooms in order to settle a dispute the night before when they had arrived. Everyone had bathrooms all to themselves but a pair had to share a bathroom. All six of the stowaways had refused to volunteer. Everyone thought that it was only natural that Brendin and Caleb share the bathroom; they were brothers after all. Brendin and Daelan ended the debate by volunteering; they were exhausted and did not feel like arguing.

Daelan got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom and saw that the light was on. He knocked on the door.

"What's up, Dae?" He heard Brendin's voice over the sound of falling water.

"Can I come in?" He asked lamely.

The water turned off. The shower door opened. "Sure."

He walked in to see Brendin brushing his teeth and a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and shook his head.

"You didn't need to rush."

Brendin spat out the foam. "I know, but I thought you might like some privacy." He picked up a comb and began doing his hair. "I'll be done in a sec."

Daelan put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "No hurry."

Daelan was not a skinny boy, but he hardly looked like a bodybuilder either. He had a six-pack, but that was about it in having super defined muscles. While he did not look like much, he was capable of besting almost any of his friends in a joust except for Harry and Wyatt. Those two seemed to be able to turn any strength into a weakness without moving a muscle. His blonde hair was still cut in the same way so he could make the front stick up but his complexion had become a lot darker. He no longer rivaled Snape and Draco as vampire look a likes, although he was still a lot paler than the rest of the group.

He blinked and cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to remove his contacts. He carefully removed the lens from his blue eyes and placed them in their container to sit in the solution for the few minutes he would be busy in the bathroom. He looked down and rubbed the three small scars on his chest and smiled sadly. He had only been a week old when the surgery was done, but the scars were a constant reminder that he had lost someone before ever getting to know him. The surgery that saved his young life failed to save his twin brother's. His brother died a week later.

Brendin smiled at his friend in the mirror. "It wasn't your fault."

"What?"

Brendin pointed at the scars. "You could not have done anything to save him."

Daelan nodded. "I know. I just miss him sometimes."

Brendin nodded. "That's perfectly normal."

Harry and Kyle walked around the Manor. The sun was barely rising over the roofs of the houses around them.

"So, how are you doing?"

Kyle half smiled. "I hated it."

"I'm…sorry?" Harry said with confusion. He didn't know quite what to say.

Kyle looked up and smiled. "Don't worry Harry, I'm not about to freak out or anything. I just don't like having to do this to my dad. He's been through enough without me still putting him through hell."

Harry nodded. "He's an adult; he'll manage. Dumbledore will explain everything as soon as he gets back."

Kyle shrugged. "Sure. This city doesn't help any."

"Why?"

Kyle shivered. "_He_ was from here. Kept on telling me how so many of his friends would be happy to see me…" Kyle choked back tears. He turned to look at the sunrise.

Harry patted his cousin on the shoulder. "Err…ahh…rrr."

Kyle touched Harry's hand gently. "You don't have to say anything. I know it all already. Heard it a thousand times after all."

"So why did you come here so early?" Harry changed topics.

Kyle pointed at the attic window. "I wanted to see the Book of Shadows but I got distracted by you."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why did you want to see the Book?"

Kyle shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I thought I'd compare it to our own Book."

"You are _way_ too much like Hermione!"

Kyle put on a pained expression. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Harry carried on with a serious face.

Kyle shook his head with a smile. "You need to learn more about your friends, Harry. Hermione'd copy the missing sections into the Book."

Harry laughed, his eyes watering. "Too true, Kyle."

Wyatt sat at the dead quiet breakfast table. There had been an attack during the night and neither Piper nor Leo had returned yet. Phoebe and Paige returned just before Wyatt woke up and were surprised to see that Leo and Piper had not followed them. The battle was not over but Piper had not wanted to scare the kids by not being there when they woke up. Wyatt and Chris were morose and almost sick with worry about their parents. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Kyle did not know how to comfort their friends so they just sat in silence.

"I'm sure they're fine, Wyatt." Phoebe broke the silence. "They probably just got pulled away by the Elders to discuss the battle or…something…"

Wyatt shook his head. "I should be able to sense them, then."

Osric ran through the door and into the kitchen. "Well, they aren't in the Underworld. And as far as I could gather, none of the demons know where Piper and Leo are. They are missing two of their own: Barbas and Nihilus."

"Who's the last one?" Chris asked. The first time he had spoken since waking up.

"The Lord of Pain and Hunger." Osric shivered as a chill ran down his and everyone else's spines. "He has the power to cause excruciating pain with a firing of one neuron and he will cause his victims to eat themselves alive. He is so powerful that the last Source locked him away in a similar fashion of Zankoo. From what I heard, Eyad awoke him so that he could be his personal bodyguard."

"What about William?" Hermione blurted out.

Osric shrugged. "Voldemort killed him for failing to fulfill his duties."

Wyatt frowned. "Ash Goth couldn't have liked that. William was one of his hand picked servants."

"I doubt that occurred to Voldemort at the time. Besides, it sounds like his replacement is much more powerful." Harry interrupted Wyatt.

Osric ignored them and turned to face Phoebe and Paige. "Did either of you see a person dressed in red robes that covered the entire body except the face?"

Phoebe shook her head, but Paige nodded slowly. "The face was completely white except for two lighting bolt tattoos just under both eyes. I orbed out just before he spotted me."

Osric nodded grimly. "You are lucky; that's him."

Piper and Leo appeared in a swirl of orbs seconds later. Their clothes were tattered and both had gloomy looks of their faces but seemed to be unharmed.

"What the hell happened to you!" Wyatt shouted as he stood up. He went over and hugged his mom tightly.

Leo sat down. "We were pulled back into the battle by a very powerful demon. One that the Elders believed vanquished…"

"Nihilus." Several said with little surprise in their voices.

"How did you—?"

Wyatt answered the question. "Osric."

"He is one devilish being. I was barely able to freeze his attacks and you can forget about him blowing up." Piper whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "He hit us both with lighting that shot straight out of his eyes. We got up only to fall down in such pain not even the Cruciatus curse could compare to it…"

_Piper and Leo lay on the floor screaming. Towering over them was Nihilus, motionless. After a minute, he released them from his power and waited patiently for them to stand up._

_"Is that the best you got?" Piper spat defiantly._

_Nihilus ignored her and walked away to join a battle between a Death Eater and a thirteen-year-old girl. She was a native and was defending her baby brother who sat crying in the tent behind her. Nihilus walked right up to the Death Eater and place a hand on the dark wizard's shoulder. The wizard burst into flame and turned into a pile of smoking ash. Nihilus turned his attention on to the girl and raised his hand with a fireball in it. The girl fired off a ripping curse before being hit by the fireball. She flew back into the tent and lay dead. Nihilus approached the tent and picked up the baby._

_Piper screamed as Nihilus opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing yell. When Piper looked up again Nihilus had disappeared and on the floor lay the dead infant._

Leo took over the story. "Every single vessel had burst."

Hermione ran to the kitchen sink and the boys' faces paled. Even Osric who was used to hearing such macabre stories had to take deep breaths to stop himself from throwing up. Phoebe and Paige sat there in shock and Piper had silent tears running down her face.

"This demon feels nothing. He can kill and torture without sadness or pleasure." Leo continued. "He is worse than Ash Goth or Voldemort. He must be stopped."

Wyatt shook his head in disbelief. "How?"

"With the Power of Three or…" He darted a sheepish glance at Piper.

Piper shook her head. "I'm not going out to hunt this thing, Leo. And I certainly am not going to allow my sons and their friends to face him."

Leo closed his eyes. "I don't like it either, but he has to be stopped."

Phoebe and Paige shook their heads. "We're all for protecting the innocent Leo, but this guy sounds like he is too powerful for us to just go and vanquish him. Even the Source could only lock him up and the last time we dealt with a demon like that we all were almost killed. That was still when it was just Zankoo acting alone, and this demon will have thousands of followers to throw at us."

"So you are just going to allow him to kill and rampage around?" Leo could not believe what he was hearing, but inside he was happy that they were refusing.

Piper nodded. "He will come after us sometime and then we will fight him with everything we've got, but until then—" Piper released an edgy sigh. "—Not before. Definitely not before."

Harry and Wyatt sat in front of the green fire. Dumbledore's fiery-formed face floated in the emerald flames with a look of deep concern on it. "…This is an unfortunate turn of events, but not one we did not foresee."

Leo voiced his worry again. "It was one thing for William to be replaced; it is entirely another for Nihilus to take his place."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree that Nihilus is much more of a threat than we deemed Voldemort possible of releasing, but that does not change my mind on the matter. If the Elders choose to act, they will do so without the Resistance's help, and quite possibly without the help of any of the other members of Phoenix Council."

Leo sighed in defeat. "I will inform the Elders of your decision, but they will bring it up before Council at the next meeting."

"As it is their right," Dumbledore stated, "I will also voice my opinion of my own. Voldemort and Ash Goth are not going to use Nihilus again until the occasion calls for it. Nihilus will be wielded in a similar fashion as they use Eyad."

Leo nodded again before orbing out.

Dumbledore focused his attention on the two teens. "As an answer to your question Harry, I am almost done here. I will return shortly and will continue my work in the Resistance. But do not hold me to that; I fear that the Resistance may not be the best way for me to continue to fight Voldemort. With you now of age Harry, my role in matters has changed." The fire died down without Dumbledore saying good-bye.

"Looks like Dumbledore is losing hope in the Order." Wyatt commented as they made their way up to Wyatt's room.

Harry shook his head. "I think he means that he no longer wishes to be the one everybody turns to. He feels that his time might be better spent doing whatever he is doing."

They both shared a look. "We need to make sure to be there when it happens." They said simultaneously.

"Are we going or…be where for what?" Hermione was extremely annoyed. They were an hour late for their group outing. First they had been held up so that Order members could disguise Brendin, Caleb, Casey, Daelan, and Ethan. Kyle had out right refused to be disguised and when Tonks tried to change his hair color from behind; he hit her with such a powerful telekinetic push that Wyatt and Harry had to pool their magic to make sure she stopped. Then Harry and Wyatt got pulled away for a meeting with Snape and McGonagall on what to do if anything happened, and finally Dumbledore had phoned.

Harry and Wyatt smiled. "Nowhere and nothing."

Hermione glared at the two boys. "Sometimes you two are more childish than Ron."

"Hey!" Ron stepped out of the door. "Don't compare me to these two. Try Prue, and even that's being lenient."

"How long did it take you two to practice? Two, four, five days?" Wyatt asked.

Harry just shook his head and pushed passed Ron to get into Wyatt's room. "You look fine, Daelan."

Daelan was standing in front of the mirror conjured by one of the adults who helped with the disguises. He nodded but continued to mess with his hair.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand, "_Reducto_!" The mirror shattered.

"I was using that!"

Harry pocketed his wand. "I know."

"What's your problem then?"

Harry lay back with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Mirrors. They always show exactly what is wrong and never what is right."

Kyle and Caleb burst out laughing. "Deep, Harry. Very deep."

Harry smiled. "I have been playing with the idea of writing a book and becoming a philosopher."

Wyatt stepped into the room. "Please don't. We already see your face enough in bold, bright lights without you becoming a famous book series. _Harry Potter and What Not to Say_."

Harry sat up. "Hey, I like the sound of that."

"You can carry on your musings later, Harry." Hermione snapped. "If we're going to go and explore the town, then we need to start now. We only have four hours left."

Wyatt frowned. "Since when?"

"Since forever." Hermione shook her head. "Or did you forget the fact that they have to be back by dark." She pointed at the six teens standing in the corner.

Harry quickly moved to stop the brewing storm. "Fine. Let's not waste anymore time."

Harry parked the car in what felt like the last available spot in the entire city. He had dropped off his passengers in front of this fancy restaurant. Wyatt had convinced Kyle and him that they should spread some of their wealth among those less fortunate. Wyatt had found a parking place right in front of the joint and Harry let him have it as he had the most people in his car. Harry told his cousin, Draco, Brendin, and Daelan to jump out. Five blocks away Harry finally found a spot.

_"What are you going to have to drink?"_

Harry shook his head. Wyatt was not a very patient person when he was hungry. _"A Coke will do."_ Harry looked around to find a place where he could Apparate from, but the street was teeming with people. He decided that the easiest thing to do would be a Disillusionment Charm. Careful to not attract too much attention, he tapped himself on the head with his finger. The feeling of having a raw egg run down his head and over his face and back let him know the spell had worked.

"You could've waited two more seconds." Harry hissed as he took his seat at the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The point of the cha…_thing_, is to not attract attention." Hermione clarified by pointing to the spoon on Harry's place mat.

Harry smacked himself on the head when he saw Hermione's point. He closed his eyes and created the illusion of him walking in to take a seat. The disillusionment disappeared as the fake Harry sat down. "What was the rush anyway?"

Kyle leaned across the table. "The waiter wanted to serve us so we could be on our way. I don't think the management thinks we can behave ourselves."

"I don't blame them." A familiar voice issued from Harry's right. Sitting next to Brendin was Leah. "Wyatt almost knocked over that fish tank before we were even asked our party number."

"Hi, Leah." Harry paused to collect his thoughts. "I didn't realize you'd be joining us."

Leah smiled. "Brendin invited me. I'm up here visiting some friends from Magic School and I bumped into him just now."

Harry nodded. "Well, that was a welcome coincidence. Are you going to Magic School this year or will you be joining us, like Chris?"

"I'll be going to Magic School. My parents believe that I'll receive the best protection there. But I think it's really because my father doesn't like Brendin and his family. Thinks they're the reason him and my mom spilt."

"…Thank, sir." The waiter said when he saw the tip Harry gave him. The entire bill had come to $450, which was extremely good considering there were fifteen people, and this was among the most expensive restaurants in town that you did not have to book three days in advance for.

"So we'll all meet back here in three hours?" Harry looked around the group. They all nodded.

Hermione, Ron, Brendin, and Leah went off almost immediately. Harry, Kyle, Casey, Chris, and Caleb left soon after that to go see if they could go visit Alcatraz. Ethan, Osric, Draco, and Daelan left with Harry, but were not keen on getting on a boat. That left Ginny and Wyatt standing in front of the restaurant.

"So…what do you want to do?" Wyatt asked, though not quite meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny shrugged. "You're the one that lives here. You choose."

"What to go see Pier 39?"

Ginny nodded. It soon began to rain. Wyatt, without thinking, removed his jacket and placed it over Ginny's shoulders. The redhead smiled and the embarrassed young man half smiled back. They walked briskly to their destination and entered one of the shops. It was a clothing store and with a laugh, Wyatt followed an excited Ginny further into the store.

"So, how are you?" Wyatt asked.

Ginny turned her head over her shoulder, her hands still gripping the sweater she was looking at. "I'm fine." She turned back to the clothing rack. "And you?"

Wyatt's palms got a little sweatier. "I'm doing ok."

"That's nice." Ginny moved to the next rack of items.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Ginny continued to peruse the merchandise and Wyatt followed her aimlessly. Ginny picked up a silver chain with a tiny lighthouse dangling off it. "I want to get a trinket to remember this town by."

Wyatt looked up. "Do you like the necklace?"

Ginny shrugged. "It'll do."

"No, it won't." Wyatt took Ginny's hand. "I know this jeweler that has the perfect one." He pulled her into a corner and they orbed out. They reappeared in a tiny little shop with dim lights.

"We're closed." The man behind the desk said gruffly. "Can't you—"

"Hello, Jamil." Wyatt said evenly. Ginny stuck close to Wyatt.

Jamil looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Wyatt! I didn't think I'd be seeing you for another few weeks."

Wyatt nodded; his eyes grew dim. "My plans changed. I forgot to mention it to you."

"Plans?" Ginny asked. "What plans?"

Wyatt looked at her in the eyes. "It doesn't matter now." He returned his gaze to Jamil. "Is it ready?"

Jamil pulled a box from under the counter. "This must be the girl?"

"Yes," Wyatt whispered. His cheeks grew a bit red.

"So what's with the change of plans?"

Wyatt took a breath and muttered dangerously, "Drop it, Jamil."

Ginny frowned. "I'd like to know that myself!"

Wyatt sighed. "I was planning on giving you this necklace to you on our one year anniversary. But then we broke up and I just forgot about it."

Jamil laughed. "I guess you are richer than I thought, my young friend. This necklace cost a pretty penny."

Wyatt glared at Jamil. "You blundering blabbermouth!"

"How much, Wyatt?" Ginny commanded.

"Three-thousand." Wyatt prepared himself for the coming onslaught. But the next thing he knew, Ginny was hugging him.

"You didn't need to, Wy."

"What are you so happy about?" Jamil asked. "You haven't even…" Wyatt sent the man toppling to the floor by pulling the chair out from under him.

"It was nothing, Ginny."

"So lets see it!"

Wyatt picked up the box and opened it. The chain was bright silver and very thin. The dime-sized pendant had a small diamond set in the center with emeralds forming a heart around the diamond. On the back was engraved, "With love from SF boy." SF boy had been Ginny's nickname for Wyatt when they had first met until they began going out.

Ginny stared at the gift. "It…it's…beautiful." She kissed Wyatt passionately and Wyatt almost toppled over.

"Ahhh…You're welcome." Wyatt stammered.

Ginny smiled and stared at the chain again. Wyatt came out of his stupor. He took the chain out of the box and carefully put it around Ginny's neck.

Harry and Wyatt, as members of the Phoenix Council, were fairly able in the Order's method of communication, but lacked actual status, as Order members, were not as competent as Dumbledore, Snape, or McGonagall. The Phoenix Council was made up of the leaders of numerous species as kingdoms who had pledged to fight against the threat of darkness that engulfed the magical community. Six Elves, four dwarves, an Elder, a nymph, five humans, and the fairy king represented their various species and their allies. The dwarves, Elves, and humans only spoke for their own species. The nymph represented the remaining nonhuman magical beings. The Elder acted for Elders, whitelighters, Wiccan witches, and the Greater Good. All the little people backed the fairy king's decision.

The Council was supposed to meet on a bimonthly basis or at least the core members were, but due to events, the Council had only met as a whole twice so far. The first time was to form the Council and the second was to plan for the protection of England, which failed. The Elders and Dumbledore had both asked that the Council meet in order to discuss the plans for the rest of the year and to update every one of the changes in the war.

The day arrived for the meeting and by the time breakfast was served the majority of the members had converged on the Granger house. Mrs. and Mr. Granger had gone on a holiday to Hawaii for the remainder of the summer holidays: well, one week was a holiday and the other was a dentist convention. Harry sat chatting to Uurande's great-great-grandmother. She was telling him about the how the kingdom of Elves split into three kingdoms and how her husband had died because of it. Uurande was talking to Wyatt under both of their father's watchful gazes. Leo was to be the spokesman for the Elders at this meeting. The dwarves stuck to themselves although the eastern kingdom's queen was talking to the nymph and fairy.

"Attention," Dumbledore's calming voice washed over all conversations. "Your attention, please. We should really get started; most of us have other places to be and I would prefer not to hold any of you back."

"…Nihilus is not our only problem." Uurande-tur spoke up. "Both my kingdom and that of the Ruby Dwarves have been attacked by powerful demons, ancient ones." Everyone was listening intently now. "These demons burn with an almost unquenchable fire and walk in the darkest shadows where they cannot be spotted until it is too late. To borrow a line from a Muggle, they are demons of 'shadow and flame. A balrog.'"

"That is impossible. Those were locked away under spells and charms only the Suxen could destroy." The king of the Emerald Dwarves shouted.

The Ruby Dwarf King shook his head. "The dark lords have truly been able to unleash balrogs. Thanks to the combined memories of Elven and dwarven alchemists, we were able to vanquish the balrogs before they entered too far into our kingdoms. That does not mean we can forget about them. Halcyon eggs are rare and the other ingredients in the potion are not easy to come by either."

Dumbledore was visibly struck by the news. "Does that mean that It has escaped?"

The High Lord shook his head. "The Suxen have not been disturbed, so that is out of the question. But it does mean that the sooner the wards are placed, the better. Voldemort is becoming more able with controlling and manipulating nexuses."

Everyone in the Council wore grave expressions when they concluded their meeting. While plans had been set in action to slow down the dark, things were looking grim. With the rise of two new major enemies, things had never looked bleaker despite the fact for the first time since the beginning of magic, all magical species were creating a united front. Soon everyone had left to attend to other matters and only Dumbledore, Harry, Wyatt, and Uur remained in the meeting room.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, not all the news was bad. I believe that the information collection is going much better than planned. I should be able to start using it sooner than I expected." He looked pointedly at Harry. "I must be off. I've business concerning the Order." He left.

Wyatt watched the old wizard leave the room. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Harry said a bit too quickly. The other two boys gave him quizzical looks. "You know as much as I do, so drop it."

Wyatt changed the subject. "So why didn't you leave with your mother and father?"

Uur smiled. "I convinced them that I would be of more use if I remained close to you and Harry."

"But aren't you the High General of the United Elven Forces?" Harry asked not sure if he was happy with the reason Uur gave.

"Correct; but I handed over the everyday reins to my sister. She is well trained in leadership and should have no problem. Should anything arise, I will retake the title." Uur smiled.

Wyatt grinned. "Well that's excellent news!"

Harry nodded in agreement. He would just have to accept the fact that Uur was probably sent here to help protect him. He was very happy to have his friend join them for the year. "So do you know anything more about those balrog creatures?"

Uur's smile faded. "They are the Elves' and dwarves' worst enemy. They are well equipped to fend off our magics and weapons. They carry a single flame outside of their shadow-covered giant bodies. That flame can become a fiery sword or an explosive whip. They have huge wings that they use to block all light as they fight and if all else fails, they have a razor sharp tail that simply destroys anything and everything in its path. They leave death and destruction in their wake and can only be vanquished by an almost impossible to make potion."

"But they said that they were able to fend off the attack." Wyatt whispered.

Uur nodded. "We lost two battalions and the dwarves lost four of their best, but we did kill the five that attacked our two kingdoms. From what little knowledge we have of the beings, ten thousand of these demons were made. They were led into battle against the ancients by a huge balrog known as Malarauko, who was invincible. The ancients were able to defeat the army and lock away Malarauko and his remaining minions inside certain powerful centers of magics, nexuses. Malarauko was locked up in the great nexus prophesied to be the defender of the Light, the Suxen. Over the years, these demons would escape their tombs, but most died seconds later because their leader was no longer with them. This is the first time that they have survived the reemerging."

"So what happened this time? What made it different?" Harry asked.

"My father said it was because they were more powerful, which is scary. That means that if anyone of them is still alive, they can help Voldemort reactivate the rest and quite possibly, their leader. If Voldemort is able to convince Malarauko to serve him, we are doomed. Elves and dwarves will shut their kingdoms from the world in hopes that Malarauko would not be able to break through the wards. Without our help the rest of magic is pretty much finished. We can barely hold our own now, so add a new breed of demon and remove the two most numerous members of the Light and," Uur paused. "Well, you get the picture."

Wyatt nodded. "Do you know the potion?"

"Why?"

Wyatt looked at Harry who nodded. "Well, if we knew the ingredients we could try and make a stockpile and possibly make adjustments so it is not so difficult to brew."

Uur nodded. "I know of most of the ingredients." He was hesitant to carry on and dragged Harry and Wyatt in to the battle.

Wyatt guessed what was bothering their Elven friend. "We're already a part of this battle. The more we know the better."

Uur nodded. "Well then, it would be easier if you see it."

"Like a Pensieve," asked Harry.

"Yes; but without the Pensieve."

Uur reached out and touched Harry's temple; Harry collapsed in his chair. Wyatt stared at his friend and gulped as Uur tapped his temple. Uur sighed and placed both of his hands on the side of his head.

The three appeared in front of a giant tree filled with green, red, and turquoise leaves. As they looked up, a spiraling staircase climbed up in the canopy and disappeared from sight. The air smelled of something sweet and welcoming. Everything was peaceful, relaxed, reassuring.

"This is the center of the Southern Kingdom. The tree is the product of the grafting of three unique trees, one from each kingdom. It is the symbol of our unity once again. We spilt up ever since the fourth kingdom was seduced by Ash Goth long before he rose to power." Uur explained. "At the top is the home to the High Lord and his Queen. I live in the opposite tree; the one that symbolizes the vitality of the Southern Kingdom."

They saw the giant tree that was to the right of the multicolored one. It was covered in red leaves but looked as if it was flourishing. Not like the color suggested of it preparing for the winter. Unlike the center tree, this one had a beautifully adorned entrance to the center of the tree. They carefully entered the tree. Two royal guards dressed in full attire guarded the entrance but paid no attention to the three teens. An elevator opened its doors to reveal Uur and his personal bodyguard and friend.

Uur's green eyes stared straight at his present self for a second before a smile crossed his lips. Uur's long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and a golden crown with the phoenix crest drawn in glowing red ink sat on his head.

"That is the crown of the king of the Southern Kingdom. My father wears the High Lord's crown. My mother wears no crown, but has a necklace with the three crests of the three kingdoms engraved in truesilver. And my twin sister wears the crown of the Southern Kingdom."

Uur's bodyguard bent down and whispered something in the prince's ear. Uur's past self paled.

Uur's next words were urgent. "Find my pet immediately. Explain to her what is going on. She will lead you to the nest area; collect only one—I repeat—one egg from each nest. Collect anymore and they will no longer provide us with their eggs so willingly."

The bodyguard nodded. "Where will I find you once I deliver the eggs to the alchemists?"

"Follow Malakite." Uur said evenly. "Protect yourself."

"Stay safe, milord." The bodyguard departed through a back door.

"Halcyon eggs are one of the ingredients to the potion. They are extremely rare, even here where the species flourishes. Malakite is my pet halcyon. She lost her life partner the day I was born and for some reason she attached to me. Halcyons usually commit suicide by drowning themselves when they lose their partner."

"Why are halcyon eggs, part of a vanquishing potion?" Wyatt asked.

"Halcyons embody the opposite spirit of a balrog. A balrog is aggressive, explosive, and controls fire. A halcyon is calming, relaxing, soothing, and controls water."

"What exactly is a halcyon?" Harry asked, completely bewildered. The scene around them whirled and changed to one of darkness and shouting and screaming like that of the Quidditch World Cup.

Uur frowned. "It is like an African bird known as a kingfisher. They are tiny birds with beaks that look out of proportion with the rest of the bird's body. Halcyons are closest in resembles to a Malachite Kingfisher of Southern Africa."

A shadow behind them all of a sudden moved and grew into a smoking shadow with a clouded-over burning fire. The shadow stood to its full height of twelve feet and snarled. Flames of white-hot air issued out of the demon's nostrils. The face was similar to that of a mixture of a human's and a horses face. Its skin seemed to move like whiffs of smoke, but its face was solid except for the cracks in the skin that showed what looked like glowing molten rock swirling underneath, barely held back by the hardened larva that made the face.

Without warning, the demon stepped out with out its shadowy cloak. Or rather, lifted the cloak up into the form of bat-like wings. Its tail struck down the five Elves that had been desperately trying to injure the beast with their arrows. The demon roared in triumph and its skin stretched to its limit, showing all around him the extent of his power. The evil spirit turned and headed back in the direction it came from.

"Those were among the best warriors my father has. They were just weeks away from being promoted to Royal Guards."

"Why didn't they use magic?"

Uur frowned. "Their magic would have been no use against that thing. Charms and spells rebound off the skin. They did use telekinesis to add more punch to the arrows but that did not help."

The scene whirled again this time they were looking straight into the eyes of Uur's father. Beside the High Lord stood the Southern King of the Dwarves. Both were using fire to hold the balrogs at bay while alchemists carefully levitated the potions toward the demons.

"The potions will only work if they are drunk or absorbed through the eyes." A dwarf shouted.

"YOU MAY DEFEAT US, BUT SOON OUR MASTER WILL AVENGE US!" Everyone blocked his or her ears as the sound was deafening. The potions hit their targets. The ground shuddered as one by one the balrogs collapsed and melted away.

"Dispose of the waste quickly and properly." Uurande-tur shouted. "That liquid is as dangerous to nature as the balrogs are."

The scene whirled again, but this time Harry felt as if he had touched a portkey. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the meeting room.

"The five balrogs that attacked did not wreak as much havoc as they could have. They seemed content to remain on the fringes of the two kingdoms." Uur said quietly. "My father believes they were only a distraction for something even more heinous."

"He did not say anything in the meeting about that…"

"I know. Even in the Council my father does not trust everyone. He will inform Dumbledore of his suspicions without the prying ears of some of the other Council members." Uur's eyes glowed in anger but the look vanished as quickly as it came.

Harry sat in the lounge right next to the empty fireplace as far away from the TV as physically possible. Ron and Ginny had become addicted to the television set; every second they did not have something to do, they were in front of the Muggle contraption. Hermione had given up on arguing with the two and had taken to avoiding the lounge unless absolutely necessary. Harry refused to give in so easily despite the fact that it drove him insane and there were a lot more quiet places to read in the house: namely, the library.

He brought up the page on wards from the electronic library privy to only those in the Order and two other students. He had been spending more and more of his time away from practicing strengthening his control over magic and more with his nose either in a book or before the laptop. He only had a week and a half before they would be returning to Phoenix Hall and Dumbledore was expecting him to resurrect the ancient wards that protected the Hall while no other Potter was alive that knew it existed.

_I could construct new wards in a snap and even reactivate ones that went off line due to an outage._ Harry squeezed his eyes shut. _Voldemort must be on the move again._

To manipulate existing wards to change their programming—as he had to do—was very difficult. The only witches and wizards that had survived doing such were ones that do so to their own wards and Hogwarts' headmaster and headmistresses. Harry knew that in order to do it correctly he had to know the reason the ward existed and exactly what affected it. The problem was that whoever constructed Phoenix Hall had not left anything to help Harry in his search.

"Perhaps you are looking in the wrong place." Hermione said helpfully.

Harry looked up to see the female Gryffindor standing above him. Harry sat up and Hermione sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry moved the page down so he could continue reading.

"I mean that the information you need may not be written down." Hermione said evenly.

"What?"

Hermione passed Harry a thick tome; the name had worn off the cover. "I bought this book in LA a few weeks back. I didn't realize at the time it had anything to do with magic. I just thought it was a history book or something."

Harry shook his head. "You buy books without knowing what they're about?"

"Yes." Hermione replied indignantly. "As a matter of fact, I do. But never mind that. One of the last chapters is about ancestral magic."

Harry frowned. He hated repeating himself. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "The relationship between blood and magic. It is the study on how magic is passed down through the generations and why it can spontaneously appear in Muggle families."

Harry's eyes glazed over. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"If you're going to be like that, then read about it yourself!" Hermione stormed off.

Harry looked at the tome and jumped up forgetting the laptop was in his lap. He froze it seconds before it hit the ground. Cursing himself he plucked it out of the spell and placed it on the couch. Picking up the fat book, he rushed after Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!"

Hermione turned around. "Are you going to listen?"

"Yes." Harry looked at his feet. "Sorry for not listening earlier."

Hermione smiled and jumped right back into explaining ancestral magic. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"…you see?" Harry nodded although he had not understood. "But here's a point that really got me excited. Wards seem to respond readily to direct blood descendents of their makers. Even when the descendent doesn't know everything that is normally needed. The ward seems to guide the heir through the process. It is as if the ancestor left a part of him- or herself behind in the ward."

Harry's eyes lit up. "That's great news!" But then reality struck him. "The only problem is, we don't know who built the Phoenix Hall."

"Yes we do." Hermione explained excitedly. "Or at least you do."

"I do?" Harry frowned. "How?"

"You told me once that when you first entered the Phoenix Hall, that it felt like all the collective knowledge of the previous inhabitants poured into your mind."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head. "But as time passed, so did the knowledge."

Hermione shook her head. "That isn't true! You just repressed it; you needed to have a clear mind. All you have to do is call it up again."

"Easier said than done, Hermione." Harry scoffed. "I'll sooner be able to recall my parents deaths. Repression can't just be reversed by flipping a switch."

"True; but that is without the help of magic." Hermione drew her wand out of her pocket.

Harry raised his hand. "Stop!"

Hermione lowered her wand and cocked her head. "It's a simple charm."

"And I'm sure you'd perform it perfectly." Harry said. "I just think you may over do it."

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed and shivered slightly. "You might awaken memories I'd prefer not to relive."

"Oh!' Hermione pocketed her wand. "Perhaps we should consult Dumbledore."

Hermione was about the knock on the door when Harry stopped her. "Listen," was all he did not explain himself.

"…She may be older than me but I have more experience, Dumbledore." Snape's silky voice sounded angry.

McGonagall's heavy accent shot clear through the closed door. "That's a laugh. I have fought beside Dumbledore against two other Dark Lords and during Voldemort's last attempt to grab power. So don't try and sell yourself as any better of a candidate than me, Snape."

Hermione fell back from the door. "I've never heard any Professors go at it like that and in front of the Headmaster."

Harry waved his hand to shut her up. "…I know the Dark Lord's ways and—"

"Only because you kiss his stinking feet." McGonagall snapped.

Harry smiled gleefully.

"Enough," Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Minerva, no matter what is going on, you know better than anyone else that Professor Snape does not serve Voldemort. Severus, you would serve the Order better in the position you are in. I would not want to place you in any more danger by making you the leader."

Harry jumped back just in time. The door flew open and out billowed a wrathful Snape. He glared at the two teens, who shrank back into the opposite corner. He stormed down the corridor and with a loud pop, Apparated. Soon after, a sobered McGonagall left the room completely ignoring the two Gryffindors.

"Come in Harry, Hermione." Dumbledore sat in a chair similar to that in his office at Hogwarts. He looked tired and shaken, but pleased. "What brings the two of you here at such a late hour?"

Harry and Hermione quietly sat down in chairs opposite Dumbledore as if a desk existed between the teens and the headmaster. Harry closed the door with a twitch of his finger.

Hermione spoke up. "Harry and I have possibly found a solution to the problem with the wards at Phoenix Hall."

Dumbledore smiled. "I did not know that there was a problem."

Harry gave Hermione permission to explain things with a nod. "Well you see sir, Harry's not been able to find the proper information necessary for him to perform the changes to the wards you want him to. But I've found out that he might not need that information; but we've got to find out who built Phoenix Hall."

"I see." Dumbledore smiled. The famous twinkle almost reappeared in the blue eyes. "You have read up on ancestral magic, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir." Hermione blushed. "Harry has the information but he can't access it. He doesn't trust me to perform the charm…"

Dumbledore held up his hand for Hermione to stop. "I understand." He faced Harry. "Even I cannot guarantee that I will not awaken unwanted memories, Harry."

Harry gulped. "I understand, Professor."

"Do you still want to go through with your and Hermione's plan?"

Hermione looked carefully at Harry. Slowly Harry nodded. "It is the only way to protect everyone at the Hall."

"Alright." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Tell me if it becomes too overwhelming."

Harry simply nodded.

Dumbledore placed his wand right in the center of the back of Harry's head. "_IPNOSI_."

Harry felt bizarre. He knew that he was sitting in a chair with Dumbledore behind him and Hermione squeezing his hand. At the same time he was seeing ghostly images of people he had never seen but looked vaguely familiar. In front of him lay a cobblestone street leading to a giant mansion that sat on a hill. Everyone seemed to be heading for the mansion, so he followed them.

As he got closer to the mansion the people around him whispered in his ears, all sorts of different facts about completely different topics. None of it made much sense to his mind, which felt like it was working overtime. He carried on walking, doing his best to ignore the headache and the muttering voices. He eventually had to close his eyes and walk blindly in order to be able to concentrate enough to place one foot in front of the other. He took a step, slipped, and fell down on top of someone else.

"Well, excuse me!" The stranger said in a heavy English accent. The stranger was a male and his voice sounded way too familiar.

Despite himself Harry opened his eyes. In front of him or rather standing in front of him was his double except for the eyes, which were hazel, and behind elegant glasses. Harry stared at his father and his father stared back at him. Harry pushed himself off the ground muttered an apology.

"Did you just call me, 'dad'?"

Harry nodded.

James shook his head. "That's impossible. You couldn't be my little Harry."

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Lily…_Lily_!" James yelled. "Lily, where are you?"

"Right here, James." Lily's soothing voice carried into Harry's ear. "Oh, sorry I thought you were…my…James?"

James came and hugged Lily. Harry collapsed again to the floor his legs could no longer carry his weight. "Lily, I would like you to meet your son."

"NO!" Lily exclaimed. "Harry is just a baby."

James whispered in his wife's ear. "We've been gone a long time, sweetheart."

Lily kneeled before Harry and hugged the limp teen. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad to see you."

James paled. "You're not dead are you?"

"JAMES!" Lily admonished. "Could you not give us two seconds?"

Harry tried to talk but could not. He resorted to shaking his head.

Lily frowned. "What are you doing here, baby?"

Harry opened his mouth but his throat was too sore from struggling not to cry. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his face. Lily hugged her son again and comforted him by patting his back gently. "It's alright, Harry, take your time."

Harry sniffed and looked up. His dad smiled encouragingly. "I miss you so much."

"And we miss you, Harry." James said. "But you need to tell us why you are here, son."

"I need information."

James nodded. "And you blocked it off when you entered the Phoenix Hall."

"Yes." Harry said. "It was…"

"No need to explain, sweetheart," Lily went on to explain, "Most do the same thing. You father did so as well that he actually forgot most of the information."

James smiled reminiscently. "Probably one of my most proudest moments. My parents were so furious…"

"Not now, dear." Lily interrupted.

"I have to find out who built Phoenix Hall." Harry said when his parents fell silent.

"Oh, that's an easy one." James said enthusiastically. "It was Merlin himself. That is who resides in that house on the hill."

"Are we directly related to Merlin?"

Lily nodded. "Actually both of us are direct descendents of Merlin. That is why I was included in the presence at the Hall."

"Oh," Harry mumbled. He felt Hermione trying to wake him up. "Not yet."

Lily smiled sadly. "You need to go, Harry."

"Yeah, champ." James smiled. He wrapped his arm around Lily who was crying by now. "We'll see you again."

"We're very proud of you, Harry."

"I love you, mom, dad." Harry felt himself slipping out of his own brain.

"We love you, Harry…"

Harry snapped wide-awake. He closed his eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. "It'll work."

Dumbledore grabbed Hermione by the shoulder as she started to follow a fleeing Harry. "He needs to be alone."

"But no one should be alone when they experience something like that." Hermione said angrily.

Dumbledore smiled. "He didn't see his parents die, Hermione."

"Then why—"

"He did see his parents, though."

"Have you heard, Harry?" Wyatt snapped Harry out of his daydream during breakfast.

"Heard what, Wyatt?" Harry questioned lazily.

Wyatt shook his head at Harry's lack of interest. "Dumbledore chose a replacement. I wish I could've taken a picture of Snape's face when he heard."

Hermione leaned in close. "Believe me you wouldn't have wanted to be there."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked. Harry and Hermione had told no one about what had happened three nights prior.

"We were there, Wyatt." Harry said in frustration. "He was damn scary."

"And you didn't invite me?"

Harry rose from the table and scowled. "We had other things on our mind than your entertainment." He left the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Wyatt asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kyle took Harry's vacated seat. "He's been crabby the past few days. He bit my head off for accidentally using his deodorant this morning. He could very easily take Snape down if he remains in this mood much longer."

Hermione slipped out of the kitchen without anyone noticing. She headed up to Harry's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who's it?" Ron asked.

"It's me, Ron."

"Come in."

Hermione entered and closed the door but didn't see Harry.

"He's in the bathroom." Ron explained.

Harry came out of the bathroom, groaned and headed straight back into it.

"Harry we need to talk." Hermione called through the bathroom door.

"Why?" Harry's hoarse voice questioned, "I already know what you're going to say."

"Fine then, just listen." Ron said. "Something is bothering you and we just want to help you."

Harry opened the door. "You can't help."

"Why not, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because neither of you have lost your parents." Harry said quietly. "You don't know what it's like to have no one to run to when you feel down."

"You've got us." Hermione said almost hurt.

"I know, and I'm eternally grateful to have friends like you two, but it still isn't the same." Harry lay down on his bed. On the nightstand sat the picture book Hagrid had made for him during his first year at Hogwarts. "I don't understand why I feel like this. I mean I was too young to even remember them much." He vented.

"They're your parents, Harry." Hermione said. "No one can replace them, but you have the Weasleys, Lupin, the Order, us, and Kyle as your family. You know that."

Harry remained silent. "I saw them."

Hermione nodded but Ron looked shocked.

"I ran straight into my father; he looks exactly like me. He called my mother over and…and…and all I could do was cry." He finished with anger. "I have not seen them for sixteen years, and the only thing I could do was cry!"

"Harry," Hermione implored, "That's exactly it. You haven't seen them for sixteen years, what did you except…?"

Harry laughed. "They told me the answer. They were able to remain levelheaded."

"Harry they…" Hermione looked to Ron for help but he shrugged.

"I know they're dead, Hermione." Harry snapped. "I don't need to be reminded that magic can take life away without a second thought, but when it comes to being just…" Harry sighed. "It fails…utterly."

The final week before school was spent shopping for supplies and rushing around here and there to try and explain things to the parents of Brendin and company. At night, the teens sat in the lounge and read up on hexes, jinxes, curses, and charms that may come in handy should there be a battle. Lupin, Moody, and many other Aurors joined them and helped them practice. On the night before the last day of holiday, everyone else had gone to bed; but Harry had remained awake to perfect a jinx that should destroy an attacker's wand.

He was exhausted, but he simply refused to give in to the needs of his body. If he could perform the jinx it would mean that he would not have to injure the Death Eaters. Without their wands, most of the Death Eaters would be as helpless as Muggles. It was a nonverbal spell and it took a hell of a lot of concentration.

"Go to bed, Potter!" Moody yelled from down the hall. "You're of no use to us asleep in battle."

Harry ignored the ex-Auror. He finally collapsed in the chair in front of the TV around three in the morning. His eyes had barely closed when he found himself pulled into a nightmare.

_"Quickly, Wormtail." He hissed. "It won't take Black long to figure out that you've betrayed them. I'd prefer not to fight tonight. I want Black and the rest of Dumbledore's merry men to suffer in sorrow. With the Potters dead, no one will stand in my way."_

_"Wh-wh-what ab-ab-out D-d-d-dumb-Dumbledore?" Wormtail inquired. He was walking in front of Harry, leading the way to the Potter's secret hideout._

_"He is so old that he'll die of grief and regret." Harry hissed. He kicked Wormtail when the pathetic excuse of a wizard stopped in his tracks. "If he does not, then our spy in the Order will finish the old man off."_

_He kicked Wormtail again. The man simply fell to the ground. "Why have we stopped, Wormtail?"_

_"I heard footsteps, milord." Wormtail got up but did not carry on forward. "We are being followed."_

_Harry turned around but then pointed his wand at Wormtail. "So you think you can save yourself if the person is one of your old friends?"_

_"N-n-n-n-…" Wormtail fell silent when a man stepped out of the shadows._

_The man had black greasy hair and was wearing the mask of a Death Eater. "Forgive me, milord, but I thought you would like to know that Black has figured young Peter out." The silky voice of Severus Snape issued out from behind the mask._

_"Remove your mask, Snape." Harry said. "We do not wish to be singled out."_

_Snape removed the mask with a flick of his wand. "Should I go back to following Black, Lord Voldemort?"_

_Snape was the only one he allowed to live when they used his name in public. "No, no," He smiled, "I have a new assignment for you. It seems like I cannot trust Peter to be of much more use tonight." Wormtail was shaking in his boots, completely spooked by the appearance of the Order's spy. "Move, Wormtail. You heard Severus; Black is catching up."  
Wormtail moved again but more slowly and remained hidden in the shadows as much as possible. They entered the town of Godric's Hollow and a tiny little cottage appeared on the top of what had been an empty hill seconds before. "Return to the castle, Wormtail."_

_Harry and Snape continued up the hill and came to the fence separating the town from what was to become a deathbed. Harry pushed the gate open and sensed the alarm go off. He smiled. "So this is the beginning of the end for the Potters."_

_Harry pulled out his wand; he could hear the father yelling to the mother to take the boy and run. With a flick of the wooden instrument the door burst open. And Harry was met with a powerful Stunning Curse. "Too noble to kill even me, James?"_

_James Potter stood his ground, blocking the staircase to the upstairs. "Severus, take my wand and kill him."_

_"Milord?"_

_Harry caught the Impedimenta in his free hand. "I promised you James' life when you joined my cause. I do not break my promises."_

_Snape smiled and took the wand from his master's hand. "I have waited a long time for your destruction, Potter. I never dreamed that I would be the one to bring it about."_

_"I always knew you'd never turn on the Dark Arts. Dumbledore never listened."_

_Snape laughed; he looked to be Harry's twin. "Dumbledore is a Muggle-loving fool. He never wanted to believe that one of his own prized students would turn on him. Making him believe I did it all so I could be a spy for him was a snap."_

_Harry grew impatient. "Hurry up, Snape. I must complete that last one before midnight."_

_Snape nodded; he did not show any fear in hearing his master's anger. "**Avada Kedavra**!" He bellowed._

_Harry laughed, as James looked surprised at the curse hurtling at his heart…_

Harry shot up from the couch. He coughed so hard that he swore he broke a rib or two. _Impossible. Snape was never there. I know he wasn't. I heard **Voldemort** scream the curse. No you didn't. You heard **someone** cast the curse who sounded like Voldemort. You heard Snape's scream; and he sounded very similar to Voldemort._

AN: So what do you think?

Next Chapter: Phoenix Hall and news from home


	7. Homeward Bound

AN: Again there is a scene with a bit more violence into than usual so read at your own risk.

Homeward Bound

Caleb tossed and turned in bed. Despite the fact that he was exhausted, he just could not fall asleep. Eventually, he threw the covers off and pulled on his trousers that lay on the foot of his makeshift bed. Careful not to wake Brendin or Kyle, he tiptoed out of the dark room. Quietly, he crept down the passage toward the kitchen; the cold tiles stung his bare feet. He rounded the corner and crashed into a red-eyed Harry.

"Sorry, Harry." Caleb apologized.

"It's fine, Caleb." Harry ruffled the younger boy's hair playfully. "No harm done."

"What're you doing up so late?"

Harry smiled. "I should be asking _you_ that question."

Caleb's eyes darted around. "Couldn't sleep."

"Nervous?"

Caleb shook his head. "Depressed, perhaps."

"What makes you say that?" Harry inquired interestedly. They had made it to the lounge without waking anyone else.

Caleb shrugged. "I just thought that my parents would've acted differently. Especially since Grandpa is a witch."

"Give them time, Caleb." Harry sighed and conjured up some hot chocolate for them. "They're just worried that there'll be a repeat of last year, or worse."

"Won't there be?"

Harry paused. "No. This year we win." He smiled with firm resolve. "Yeah, this year we show them who's boss."

Caleb's posture relaxed. "I'll hold you to that."

"You can count on it, Caleb." Said Harry reassuringly. "You can count on it."

Caleb yawned and sunk further into the chair. "Will we be able to say goodbye?"

"I think that Dumbledore is sorting that out right now." Harry placed Caleb's dropping head on his shoulder with a smile. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Harry so dozed off himself. His dreams however, refused to allow him to have a restful sleep. It seemed that he had developed immunity to Dreamless potions, and now had to contend with dreams and nightmares, even if he took the potion. He dreamt about his parents' deaths and Voldemort killing all his friends. He saw Hogwarts burned to the ground and the Dark Mark, blanketing its ruins in sickly green.****He saw Prue and Patricia, crying on the bodies of their dead family and Nihilus, putting them out of their misery. Caleb's head rolling toward him as the rest of the boy collapsed next to a grinning, shadowy figure.

Harry woke with a start. He felt weight on his shoulder and looked down. Caleb was sound asleep with a peaceful grin on his face. Harry smiled and bit back tears and sobs that threatened to coming rushing down his face. He placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled the hair gently. "I promise you that no one will hurt you."

Harry and Caleb awoke longer before anyone else did. They had a bit of toast and tea before seeking out Dumbledore. Caleb was eager to learn if he could say good-bye to his parents or not. They found the headmaster in library poring over some ancient tome.

"Sir?" Harry hesitantly broke the silence.

Dumbledore looked up from his reading. "Harry, Caleb, what can I do for you?"

When Caleb did not answer, Harry delved into it. "We were wondering if you've made any arrangements err, concerning…saying farewell?"

Dumbledore gazed at the two for a few minutes, making them both very embarrassed. He began slowly. "I informed all of the parents that they were welcome to see us off at the airport. I do not know if any of them are planning to attend, or if they are even planning to stop us, but that is that." Dumbledore returned to reading the book.

"Err…thank you, sir." Caleb voiced before quickly following Harry back down to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Caleb frowned at the older teen.

Harry took a deep breath. He was going to have to control his anger today. "Do you want to go talk to your parents now or not?"

"Is that ok?" Caleb looked around him.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure that Dumbledore won't even notice."

"But what about the rest?"

Harry worked his tongue in thought. "They can take their chances."

Caleb looked horrified.

Harry quickly explained himself. "I doubt any parent would just ignore Dumbledore's invitation even if it is to stop us. You just seem to want to say good-bye…and…I…" Harry faltered. He did not know exactly why he was doing this or why he had become so protective of Caleb.

"I'll wait." Caleb said evenly. "I'd much prefer to face my parents with Brendin than alone, especially if they're trying to hinder us."

"Quickly, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "We need to be back at headquarters in less than five minutes!"

Ron grumbled and cursed under his breath as he picked up the remaining personal items strewn across the space that had been his bedroom for the summer. He still could not believe that it was almost over; that this time tomorrow, he'd be back in school, being worked to the bone by his teachers. This year would be different, he reminded himself; this year they would be alone. Their classes would consist of just his friends, which meant the teachers would be breathing down all their necks a whole lot more. He closed the lid of his trunk with a flick of his wand and with another, shrank it.

"RON!" yelled his mother.

Ron pocketed the trunk and took one last look around the room. He spotted the tiny medallion he had gotten from Sandra when he and Hermione graduated. He placed the small stone into his pocket along with his trunk.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron shut the door behind him. "Coming, mother."

In the Granger household, things were even more hectic than usual. The Grangers had got home and barely put their things in their room when the house exploded with movement. All the teachers for the year and members of the Order who would be staying at Phoenix Hall started making—or rather, conjuring—breakfast for themselves. The kids, being their usual lazy selves, had not finished packing the night before so they darted every which way collecting items that they had left scattered throughout the house.

"Hi mom, dad," Hermione entered the kitchen in sweats. She gave her parents each a hug and kiss before going to the pantry to scrounge up some breakfast.

"Luke, Candace, welcome back." Harry greeted Hermione's parents with a handshake. "Enjoy Hawaii?"

"For the most part." Candace smiled. "We just wish Hermione had joined us."

"I would've come, except I had all this homework to do." Hermione said backing out of the pantry laden with fruit. Harry grabbed a few of the fruit. "I had to finish it before school started."

"We understand, sweetheart." Candace hugged Hermione again. "We were just disappointed."

"Where are you going with that fruit?" Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulder. Harry dropped an apple but was able to keep the rest of the fruit from falling out of his grasp.

"I was taking them to the rest." Harry picked up the fallen apple. "They're too busy to come get some themselves."

"Why?" Luke inquired. "Weren't you all told to be packed by today?"

"Like that helped." Harry said sarcastically. "The only reason they're not still asleep is because Dumbledore charmed they're beds."

Most of the teachers had alreadyleft on an earlier flight from the small airport they're plane was based. Dumbledore had arranged some deal with the US Military for the use of two small planes. The planes would crash land in the water off the coast of Scotland and from there, they would orb or Apparate into the village where Phoenix Hall resided. They would walk briskly up the hill and into the protection of the up and running wards. Once everyone was inside Harry would reactivate the wards Dumbledore and Uurande-tur believed would keep Voldemort out.

A simple enough plan if all went well, but Dumbledore had sent the majority of the adults ahead of the kids. They would provide a warning if Voldemort discovered them and Dumbledore would call off the operation.

"Mom! Dad!" Caleb exclaimed when he saw his parents among others who had turned up to wish them luck.

The fathers formed a circle around Dumbledore. "This is you last chance to back down, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have made myself extremely clear. I will not talk your sons out of joining their friends this year. It is their decision and I will not influence them."

"Fine," Mr. Will waved his hand. "Officer, arrest this person. He is the one who kidnapped my son."

Dumbledore brought out his wand with a snap. "Under the authority of Order 1988, subsection 10, paragraph XXX, I order you to let us pass." He issued a single green spark from the wand.

The policeman completely baffled and a bit fearful backed down. The parents remained rooted to their spots, although eyeing the brandished wand with caution. Another officer stepped up as if to confront Dumbledore, but instead turned around to face the parents.

"I am sorry; but we cannot arrest this man."

Mr. Jacobs tried to push past the officer. "You…will not…take…my SON!"

Daelan stepped up to his father. "I'm sorry, but I'm going with." He drew his wand and stunned his father.

The other parents backed up and the officer placed his hand on the fallen man's neck. He whispered to Dumbledore. "Go quickly. I'll revive him."

Dumbledore motioned for everyone to get on the plane. Caleb remained behind, smiling sadly at his parents. Harry placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder. He gently led the younger boy onto the plane. Caleb went to sit next to his brother. Harry sighed sadly, but did not join the other teens. He instead went to sit closer to Dumbledore and Piper, the two adults accompanying the teens.

Dumbledore climbed into his seat and pocketed his wand. He looked tired and older than Harry ever remembered him looking. Dumbledore pulled out a flask and took a sip of the liquid. Shuddering in disgust, he pocketed the flask. Piper, the last on the plane, took her seat opposite the old headmaster but did not strike up a conversation like Harry had hoped.

"Buckle up, we're ready for take off." The pilot said over the intercom. "Estimated time of drop off is nineteen hundred hours Pacific time. The issue of the _Daily Prophet _is available for anyone who is interested."

Harry summoned a _Prophet_ from the pile sitting in front of the door separating their compartment from the pilot's. He reasoned that the two adults were not going to provide much entertainment during the long flight. He flipped the newspaper over and choked down a laugh of disbelief when he read the title.

"**HOGWARTS REOPENED**_ Recent events have stirred our new government to rethink their ideas on education and other aspects of our daily life. Just last night, Bellatrix Lestrange made an important announcement that Lord Voldemort has decided to reopen his old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is uncertain if Lord Voldemort has repeated this plan in other areas under his rule, although most insiders believe that he has. He passed a law earlier that day stating anyone who comes from a magical family is to attend Hogwarts, including those who never went to school. Many families voiced their contempt of the new law and so far, Lord Voldemort has not made any move against them. The newly elected headmaster, Lucius Malfoy, was elated when he heard the news. 'Now that the school is under a more authoritative hand, rest assured, there will not be any of the mishaps that occurred under previous headmasters.' Lucius Malfoy promised the worried parents. 'I am sending my daughter to school. If I trust that there is no danger, then so should the rest of them.' May Malfoy was rescued from the clutches of the Order of the Phoenix by Lord Voldemort during a battle just prior to the one that wiped out the Order of the Phoenix earlier this year…"_

Harry stopped reading. He just could not comprehend it; Voldemort wanted to strengthen the very public he was suppressing. He removed his seatbelt. He walked wobbly down to the back of the plane and took a seat in the first empty chair. Sitting next to Casey, he pointed down at the newspaper and held it so Casey could read the article.

Casey looked down to read, but did not get further than the headline before freezing in shock. "How can he open the school? The last time we were there, it was destroying itself."

Harry nodded. Hermione had told him about the castle deterioration after they had lost Brendin and Ethan. "Voldemort might have found a way to reverse the damage. He is an heir as well."

"What do you mean Voldemort is opening the school?" Hermione asked from behind Harry.

Casey grabbed the paper from Harry's hand…

_"Where we go to school is a choice, not something the government should dictate." A young boy screamed at the cloaked Death Eater._

_The Death Eater laughed and pulled out his or her wand. "Prove it. Duel me."_

_The boy grinned. "**Reducto**!"_

_The Death Eater screamed; her left leg shattered. "You'll pay for that, you little brat!" Without a word, a flash of green appeared out of the Death Eater's wand. The boy lay dead on the floor. "Greyback, remove it."_

_A hairy man with a hunchedback and blood shot eyes appeared behind the Death Eater who was busy conjuring a prosthetic leg. Greyback walked as if he was not used to walking on such stubby legs, but when he saw the body of the dead boy, he smiled. His smile revealed enlarged sharp, yellow teeth, which matched his overgrown nails._

_He spoke in a quiet voice as if he had a sore throat. "May I have it?"_

_"Yes, yes." The Death Eater waved Greyback off._

_Greyback sneered at the Death Eater but removed the expression when the Death Eater looked down at him again. Greyback lunged and snatched the body by one leg. With surprising ease, he ripped the leg off the body and began eating it in front of the crowd. He carried on munching the leg as he carried the rest of the body out of sight._

_"Anyone else wish to argue against Lord Voldemort's decree?"_

_Out from the crowd stepped Cho Chang. She pulled out her wand and pointed at the Death Eater. "I'd like a shot."_

_The Death Eater fired off a Cruciatus Curse, which hit Cho straight in the chest. She dropped to her knees, but did not scream out in pain. The Death Eater walked down the steps to stand in front of Cho. The crowd backed off creating a semicircle with Cho and the Death Eater in the middle. "And what makes you think you'll do any batter than the snot nosed brat?"_

_"This." Cho looked up and punched the Death Eater square in the nose. Without missing a beat, she kicked out with her left leg which knocked the prosthetic leg straight out from under her opponent._

_"**Avada Kedavra**," screamed the Death Eater but she could not aim and the spell fired over Cho's shoulder._

_Cho closed her eyes and ropes leapt out of her wand and wound themselves around the Death Eater. "Give up?"_

_"Never," spat the captured Death Eater. "DEMONS!"_

_Five demons burst out of the crowd and surrounded Cho. Cho ducked the fist that one of them threw and vanquished another with the dagger she procured out of her right sleeve. With two demons down, the others were more cautious in approaching Cho. Cho pulled a potion out of her left sleeve and hurled it at the biggest demon. The demon screamed in agony as the potion ate away his skin before he burst into flames. The other demon moved further back. Cho pulled out another potion but never got a chance to throw it._

_"You're on your own, witch!" The demons said as they shimmered out._

_"Weaklings!" She screamed. The Death Eater had managed to escape from her bonds. She awkwardly balanced on her one leg. She threw a fist at Cho, which was diverted off to the side._

_ Cho kicked with her right leg and landed it in the center of the Death Eater's chest. The Death Eater flew back onto the stairs that led up to a giant statue. The Death Eater hit the stairs with bone snapping speed and remained motionless._

_"Tisk, tisk." Greyback appeared from behind the right of the statue. He made his way slowly down the stairs shaking his head. "I told Voldemort that she would need more help. He should have allowed me to have her position, but he is as bigoted toward werewolves as the old administration."_

_"Greyback, go back to your doghouse!" Cho shouted. Her eyes darted around for her wand, which had slipped out of her fingers during the demon attack._

_"But then I would not have anyone to devour. That poor boy was a mere appetizer. I require more than an elven-year-old to satisfy my cravings." Greyback reached the Death Eater. He bent down and licked the exposed face of the evil witch and smiled. "But I'm not allowed to eat Voldemort's followers. He needs them even in their death."_

_Greyback moved with lightning speed and grace he had not previously shown. He grabbed Cho's neck and held her tight; his nails drove into her neck. He licked her ear. "You'll make such a fine feast. It is a pity I did not meet you yesterday; you'd have been an excellent member for my growing pack. You're an excellent fighter; I can see that."_

_Cho closed her eyes and tried not to whimper. Blood started to run out where Greyback's nails punctured her neck. "Go to hell, Greyback."_

_"Ahh, but my master told me to remain up here. Believe me, I would much prefer to be down there sitting at his side instead of being the lackey of incompetent humans." Greyback released his grip. "But I'd enjoy a fight nonetheless. It'd be such a pity to waste all of your talent."_

_Cho spun around ready with her leg kicking to crush Greyback's nose, but he wasn't there._

_"Werewolves are faster than that." He whispered in her ear. _

_She spun around, but he was no longer there. She called her dropped wand back into her hand. "**Reducto**!" Her spell missed Greyback by mere centimeters. Greyback watched the spell pass with a bored expression on his mismatched face._

_"And here I was, looking forward to a thrilling and exhilarating fight." He said as he kept on advancing. He stopped when he was a meter away then he pounced. Cho screams ceased when his jaws crushed her windpipe._

Casey dropped the paper. He shook his head and regained his orientation. "Oh my God!" His heart was racing and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"What! What did you see?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Cho…dying." Casey heaved out. Saying it just made what he was feeling ten times worse.

Harry froze. His heart had stopped on hearing Casey's proclamation. He felt his ring, cold and alien on his finger. He looked down and saw the fiery red words slowly beginning to form breaking up the gold. He shook his head and took a breath. _Casey has premonitions; so we can stop them from coming true._ Thinking a bit more rationally he asked Casey, "When did it happen?"

Casey frowned. "Late afternoon. The sun was still up…Greyback said something about the full moon…err…it had been the day before."

Wyatt looked up; he was visibly shaking. "That means it happens today. The full moon was last night."

Harry took a calming breath; he could not let his hopes rise too much. _Ok, so there's still time_. "Where?"

Casey shook his head. "I don't know England that well. Center of town…ummm…could have been Hogsmeade. I don't know." He looked at Harry. "Sorry."

Harry racked his brain for more questions.

"What was going on?"

"There was a protest of the new law. A Death Eater was standing on a big stairway like those in front of the US Supreme Court but…"

Wyatt nodded. "I know where that is."

Harry frowned. "You do? I don't know of any place like that in…oh…OH!"

"What?" Everyoneasked. "What did we miss?"

Wyatt explained. "Harry and I saw some pictures of the changed landscape of Britain at the last Council meeting. Voldemort built a giant monument of himself in the center of Hogsmeade. It is the spot where he supposedly first came up with the idea of ridding the world of its stagnant ways during his third year at Hogwarts."

Harry knew what he had to do. He got up and moved back to his original seat. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry intently stared at him."Did you hear our conversation?"

"Yes." Dumbledore's voice showed that he was fearful.

"Then you know what I'm going to do next." Harry said evenly.

Dumbledore turned around. "No, Harry. Wait!" It was too late. Wyatt, Harry, and Draco vanished from the cabin. "Damn it!"

The three boys moved quickly through the crowd. They split up in hopes of finding Cho quicker and getting back to Phoenix Hall before they were noticed. If only they had realized just how big the crowd was. Obviously, the Resistance had been gaining support.

Harry heard the voice of the female Death Eater explaining to the crowd why Lord Voldemort had chosen to intervene on this issue. He blocked her out; listening would only make him more incensed. He pushed passed a few more people before breaking free of the crowd and standing just slightly in front of them with the towering statue of Voldemort casting a shadow over the whole affair. Harry decided that sitting and waiting was a better option; they would never find Cho in the crowd. He pulled back into the crowd but remained close enough to the front to move when the time was right.

Harry saw the little boy challenge the Death Eater but was too shocked to stop the Killing Curse. It was the first time he had seen the curse performed without the spell. Even Voldemort had spoken the spell on the numerous times, Harry had dueled the dark wizard. He watched in horror and repugnance as Greyback ripped the boy apart. He saw Cho step out of the crowd to challenge the Death Eater. He tried to go and help her, but was held back by two hands on his shoulders.

"We'd best not draw too much attention." Wyatt said. He had on a robe with a hood that covered his face in a shadow. Draco was dressed similarly. Wyatt waved his hand and changed Harry's attire.

All three of them were thrown to the ground by a wind that erupted. Harry looked around for the source and saw another dead body this time of a girl with blonde hair. He gagged when he realized he recognized the face. Draco was getting up and was out of arms reach by the time either Harry or Wyatt had the sense to try and stop him. They need not have bothered. Draco was thrown to his feet by a demon that rushed out of the crowd to help the Death Eater.

Wyatt was next to Draco in a second. "It's ok, Draco. There was nothing you could've done."

Draco wassobbing into Wyatt's shoulder all pretenses forgotten. Harry patted Draco on his back, but the suffering of his friend was utterly forgotten when he saw Greyback approach Cho. He covered his face with the hood and stepped out of the crowd. Greyback turned to face him.

"And who are you?"

Harry answered by raising his right hand. Greyback flew back into the giant statue. Greyback back on his feet charging at Harry, but Harry simply caught the werewolf by the throat. He let go of Greyback's neck and whispered into the man's ear. _"I'm your worst nightmare."_

Greyback struggled to move, but he was rooted to the spot. Harry raised his both hands in front of him and struck Greyback with lighting bolts that issued from his fingertips. Once the werewolf was unconscious, he stopped the attack and grabbed Cho by the hand.

"Let's go." He whispered into Wyatt's ear. In a flash of light, the four teens disappeared.

"What the three of you did was dangerous and completely against the specific instructions and regulations Professor Dumbledore laid out for all of you before we left." McGonagall paced back and forth in front of the three young men.

"Alright, we know we did wrong and that things could've have gone horribly wrong, blah, blah, blah." Wyatt interrupted the witch's admonishment. "Look, it didn't and we didn't expose ourselves, so can you just tell us what our punishment is and let us go."

McGonagall's nostrils flared. "The headmaster has decided not to punish you, but he says that if any of you do that again, there will be hell to pay." She visibly calmed down. "Harry, when you're ready please join the staff in the study. We have things to discuss."

They waited until McGonagall was gone. "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco sat in his chair, vaguely staring in front of him. Dracola hugged his master's neck protectively. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Draco got up and left.

Harry and Wyatt stared at the retreating back of their friend, not knowing if to race after him or not. They got up and headed for the lounge just off the entrance. They decided that they would let Draco alone for the night. They would tackle the issue tomorrow.

Harry split off from Wyatt when they reached the main passageway. Harry went left toward the study while Wyatt followed the passage straight to the Entrance Hall. Harry still felt sick to his stomach. First, he almost lost Cho and they actually did lose May Malfoy this time for good. As he walked down the passage, he noticed the all the pictures staring at him. He could recall some of their names, not that it mattered much. They were all dead; all family members that he never got to know and love. He knew inside that he was being silly; most of these people had been dead long before his parents were even born, but it still bugged him. Seeing Draco lose his sister and almost losing Cho so close to seeing his parents again was not the best thing for his emotional stability.

"Harry, we have some bones to pick with you." Paige called from inside the study.

Harry took a deep breath and placed on a strong façade. "Like what?"

"Like where we'll be teaching, sleeping, eating…you know, the basics?" Paige teased.

Harry nodded. "Phoenix Hall is naturally broken into four areas. The east section is perfect for classes. It has a potion's lab and a large empty room that can be used for dueling or other things that require some room. The south side, which is the Entrance Hall and kitchens and such is where we'll eat and entertain any guests if need be. I only ask that the back room with the caution sign never be opened. I don't know why, but I know that something bad will happen. The north section—being the smallest—can be the sleeping areas for us, the…er…students, while you, the teachers can have the larger rooms in the western sector."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Could I have this room as my office? And the one next to it has a large fireplace so it could be the Order's office?"

Harry agreed. "That sounds fine. The last piece of information I must tell you about is in the center courtyard there's a large oak tree. Two griffins use that tree as a nesting area; have done so for ages, I guess. So I'd stay clear of the tree unless you're willing to battle two very protective griffin parents."

"Now about the wards, Harry." Dumbledore pressed on through the stunned silence.

Harry was nervous now. He was hardly at his best after what had happened so far; but the wards had to be placed. "I'm ready. I'll need everyone in one room, preferably the lounge."

Harry stood in the center of the courtyard surrounded on all four sides by the majestic Phoenix Hall. Built out of red brick, the Hall looked to have been built in the late 1700s instead of the early first decade of the first century. Its color scheme reminded Harry of the pictures he had seen of Monticello. But that was where the similarity ended. The Southern and Western "walls" were five stories high while the East had three stories plus a dungeon, and the North, only one. The walls were exactly that, brick walls with room inside. They were big rectangles fitted together to form a perfect pentagon; the south broke into two parts. Where Harry stood was a giant stone right in the center of the pentagon. Engraved on the stone was the triquetra and in the center of that, a heptagram. Around the edge of the stone were words written in ancient runes that looked similar to the few runes of Elvish he had seen. The giant oak was the only tree in the whole courtyard; it stood at the apex of where the two southern walls met. He could hear the griffins squawking and purring.

Harry sat down and placed his hand behind him so that he was touching each point in the Triquetra. The symbol glowed in recognition for a second. Harry smiled; he could now feel the wards and how they interplayed with each other. He found the locked wards bursting against the seams of magic that held them at bay.

"**_You are a powerful wizard, Harry."_** A voice echoed silently in his head. **_"Use your powers well, and you will bring about the everlasting peace the Light so yearns for. It may not come during you lifetime or your children's, but when there are twins born of my heirs, then the Empire will collapse and peace eternal shall be unleashed."_**

Harry nodded. _"How do I reactivate the wards you brought into being, Merlin the Great?"_

"**_Unleash them from their bonds. They will not harm you or those you love, but beware: they will not stand against the greater enemy…"_** Merlin's voice faded as the ward's burst from their seams.

Harry opened his eyes to see a pentagram be drawn in a blinding light across the courtyard. The magic converged on the rock Harry sat on. He felt the rock shudder as the magic entered it. Out of nowhere, gold poured down and filled in the engraved Triquetra then truesilver filled in the smaller heptagon. The glowing pentagram became a path of dull silver connecting the five doors into the courtyard. The two griffins were circling their nest, most likely spooked into flight by the magic unleashed by Harry. Everything settled down and the glowing of the still warm metals died down. Harry knew deep down that it was done.

Carefully he lifted himself to a standing position and looked at his hands, which had not been able to move when the liquid gold had been poured into the engraved symbol. Where his skin had touched the metal, a deep burn remained, but it slowly healed until it was no longer visible. He repaired his shoes and leapt off the rock onto the grass below.

Harry stood in the doorway of Kyle's room. Both Potters had chosen to keep their rooms in the Southern sector. They had previously used the rooms the last time they had been at Phoenix Hall. Harry noticed that unlike his room, Kyle's seemed to fit the younger Potter perfectly. It was neat and orderly, without looking like a museum. The color scheme included blues and silver; the single picture was of baby James and his parents. The picture was a Muggle one just like all of the others in the bedrooms. It seemed that Potters had a phobia of moving pictures in their rooms.

"So? Glad to be back?" Harry asked.

Kyle looked up from placing the last of his shirts in the chest of drawers. "Yeah. I feel at home in this place."

Harry nodded. "The house just seems too much more homely than its size suggests. It feels like a family summer home rather than a giant fortress."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kyle smiled. "I wish my father could see this. We never took many photos when my mom was alive. My mom explained it to me once that the less evidence we have of ourselves, the easier it is to disappear. Never understood it all…until I heard about Voldemort."

Harry sat down on the bed. He spotted a silver photo frame, inside was a picture of a five-year-old Kyle on his dad's shoulders and his mom eyeing Kyle warily.

"That's the only picture I have left of her, besides for those in this house. The few photo albums we did have of that time of my life were destroyed in a fire." Kyle reminisced. "I remember that day clearly. I fell off my dad's back seconds after that picture was taken; my mom caught me easily enough. We had just moved into that house; I think it was in Dallas, Texas. We stayed in the house for the summer before my mom's work reassigned her to D.C. We moved to Chicago about a year after that. My dad established himself as a successful lawyer so the FBI allowed us to remain in Chicago until I was kidnapped. They moved us to Sacramento after that, and that's where we stayed until my mom died."

Harry closed his eyes and held Kyle's hand firmly.

"My dad tried to stay in the Sacramento area until I finished middle school, but then our house was burned down by vandals. The FBI made all the arrangements to move us down to the Los Angeles area; they got my dad a job as the executive prosecutor of homicide."

"Did you hate moving around so much?"

Kyle shrugged. "I got used to it. I simply didn't make any strong friendships to protect myself from the heartache of leaving them. When I began dating, I only dated girls that would dump me in a week or two. Brendin, Casey, Daelan, and Ethan are the first real friends I've had for a long time. Coming to Hogwarts was like a dream come true…." Kyle trailed off. "How are we cooking for everyone?"

Harry shook his head in confusion. "Dumbledore got some of his house elves to come and help Dobby and Winky."

"Hermione must be furious."

Harry nodded. "She'll certainly be mad when she finds out."

"Now that we are all full, I have some announcements to make." Dumbledore spoke from the head of the staff table. The students, a few Order members, and the Halliwells sat at the table parallel to the staff table. "As you all know, this year will be different from your previous years of learning. With the new building, everything will take time to set up, and for your teacher to get settled, so classes will not start until after the weekend. That hopefully gives everyone time to become well acquainted with the majority of Phoenix Hall."

The students cheered at the news.

"Now, on to introductions. Professors Snape and McGonagall will teach their usual courses for seventh years at Hogwarts. NEWT Charms will be taught by the newest member to our staff, Cho Chang." Harry applauded the loudest.****"Professor Phoebe will continue teaching Dueling and Physical Training. Professor Piper will teach NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts and Demonology. Professor Mathews will take on the task of training you all for your NEWTs in Herbology with an emphasis on Potion ingredients. Along with your core classes we we'll all be training you in other areas of magic. I know that Cho had agreed to train those willing in the art of sword fighting and if any of you are interested, I'll teach a class every now and then on archery."

Dumbledore looked around. "Now although there are no classes tomorrow, I strongly advise everyone to take this rare chance to get a good night's rest."

Harry snorted. Even if he did go to bed right now, he doubted that he would ever have a decent night's sleep until Voldemort was dead. The teachers and other adults filed out of the dinning hall leaving the students to do as they pleased. Cho remained behind and joined Harry, Kyle, Brendin, Uur, and Wyatt when they left the hall for the more comfortable area of Harry's private study.

The study was a fairly large room with a solid oak desk sitting close to the far wall. On it sat Harry's laptop and his book on wandless magic that had been written by Merlin and his wife eons ago. The window overlooked the courtyard and just below them sat the small owlery. Harry lit the fire with a wave of his hand. He took a seat in the red leather loveseat. Wyatt, Brendin, and Kyle took the three-person couch; Cho sat down next to Harry. Uur sat down in the black Laz-E-Boy that he moved from behind the desk.

"The Potters are hardly in need of money." Uur commented. "This place is more lavishly decorated and designed than the Northern Dwarven Temple."

"Well, this place was built ages ago and it has remained in the family ever since its foundation." Harry said evenly. "I'm sure that this is just the accumulation of two thousand years of being used."

"Yeah, but the Potters are the richest wizarding family in the world. The Dumbledores are next, but they trail by well over a billion galleons." Wyatt stated knowledgably. "This is just one of five other similar estates they own. This is the most secure and usually, a very well kept secret. That doesn't include the twenty or so smaller getaways."

Harry and Kyle gaped at Wyatt. Neither Potter had realized that they were filthy, stinking rich. Harry knew that his parents had left him a hefty sum, but to hear that he was the richest wizard in the world along with Kyle was heart stopping.

"Well, it does not surprise me." Uur said evenly. "After all, they are royalty."

Harry burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?" When Uur did not say anything Harry began to worry. "Right?"

Uur shook his head. "You are directly related to me and Brendin Will. My father's sister married Merlin's father and had Merlin. Then she married Gryffindor's father. She married some idiot elf before, but they got divorced and she vowed to never marry another immortal again. She died during Ash Goth's first attempt at ruling the whole world."

"You're kidding." Kyle exclaimed.

"Nope. Now unfortunately for Gryffindor, she was broke by the time she married his father. Merlin inherited most of her money, being her firstborn. He invested it into a fledging Gringott's Bank and the money pile continued to grow from there I guess." Uur laughed at Harry and Kyle's dumbfounded expressions. "Oh, that elf who was married to my aunt, married to the first Malfoy, the daughter of a Zechariah Slytherin and a Muggle mother. So I am guessing that the Malfoy fortune was also started by a few truesilver bricks."

"That's impossible!" Brendin murmured.

Uur stared at his distant cousin. "I am telling the truth. Why do you think my parents were so adamant about protecting the Potter line? That, and the fact that Professor Dumbledore is my stepbro…" Uur looked horrified.

Wyatt finished the sentence with excitement. "Albus Dumbledore is you stepbrother!"

Harry almost fell out of his seat. Cho became motionless; the only thing that showed she was alive was the constantrise of fall of her chest. Brendin and Kyle did slide out of their seats in shock.

Uur looked pleadingly at his friends. "Don't tell anyone about that. My dad made me promise to never tell a soul. Dumbledore is very sensitive about this point."

"Why didn't his own parents raise him?" Cho asked, snapping back to reality.

Uur shrugged. "All I got out of my parents is that his parents gave him to them when he was very young. My parents believed that they were barren since they were well past the usual time for Elves to have kids. Me and my sister were a complete surprise to them and then my younger brother was another miracle." Uur looked around the room again. "Promise me that you will not say a word about Dumbledore and my relationship to anyone."

Harry and Cho agreed immediately. Brendin and Kyle slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Wyatt looked around the room pleadingly. When everyone glared at him, he gave in.

"Fine, but you'll all regret this when training comes around."

The following morning, a strange owl landed in front of Hermione. She gave the owl a Knut and ignored the looks everyone gave her.

"I wanted to get the _Prophet_, ok!"

Everyone turned their attention back to their food when Hermione's gasp pulled their attention back to her.

"You're little rescue mission did not go unnoticed."

Harry grabbed the paper. Hermione crossed her arms in anger but did not attempt to retrieve her paper.

"_**MYSTERIOUS WIZARDS CRITIACALLY INJURE GREYBACK **_

_Yesterday's riot at Hogsmeade protesting the new laws put in place by the New Order government, turned deadly when a young boy attempted to assassinate the head of Voldemort's Death Eaters in that area. The boy was easily dealt with by the witch—who lost a leg—and Greyback, the leader of the loyal British werewolves. A young unknown female (shown in the above picture) dueled the same witch while Greyback was busy elsewhere. The female easily incapacitated the Death Eater before Greyback could assist. She also vanquished three demons and the other two fled. Greyback was about to take the female into custody, when a cloaked wizard stepped from the crowd and began to duel the werewolf. He effortlessly defeated Greyback before disappearing in a flash of light along with two other similarly-dressed wizards and the young witch."_

Harry turned the page to where the story continued. He read through the rest of the story that described the conditions of the two injured combatants. It also went on to describe the Sith-like powers the mysterious wizard used. Harry had to shake his head at that comment. But nowhere in the entire article was May Malfoy's death mentioned. It did not surprise Harry, as he was sure that Lucius would want to keep the fact that his daughter had been a part of the riot quiet. What surprised Harry is that his scar had not acted up. The fact that Lucius had failed to see through May Malfoy's ruse must have surely angered Voldemort. It actually made Harry worry.

Harry passed the newspaper back to Hermione. He motioned Wyatt to follow him. They made their way to Draco's room in the student's section. Draco had not appeared at the feast the night before nor at breakfast, which had made some of the staff suspicious. Snape had personally come to speak to Harry in his room. It had taken everything Harry could think of to keep his most loathed Professor from going to talk to Draco.

"Draco," Harry called through the closed door. "Can we come in?"

Draco's hoarse voice could barely be heard from behind the door. "Harry, go away."

Harry placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and Harry walked through it, closely followed by Wyatt. Draco was still in his bed with bloodshot eyes and an even more of a pale complexion. Harry opened the closed curtains and allowed the warm sunlight to stream into the room.

"Come on, Draco. You need to eat and shower." Harry put on a chipper voice. "You can't just waste the day away in that bed."

Draco glared at Harry. "I just lost my sister. I'll stay right in this spot for as long as I like."

Wyatt sat down on Draco's bed but didn't say a word.

"I know you did." Harry said softly. "I lost a friend. But that doesn't give us the permission to give up on life."

Draco covered his face with his pillow. His muffled tone replied, "That's what you think, Potter."

"That's what I know." Harry snapped. "If I had given up when I heard that my parents died at the hands of Voldemort instead of in a car accident, then we would not be sitting here. Voldemort would've returned to power our first year and the school would have been completely unprotected."

Draco sat up in his bed scowling. "So that means everyone must be as strong as you?"

"No," Harry's voice softened. "It just means that if you give up, you're helping the person who murdered your sister. Don't you want to avenge her death?"

Draco sneered. "Of course I do, but so what? Who'll be there to celebrate with me when I kill that slimy son of a…" Draco's voice faltered. His eyes teared up again.

Harry frowned, a look of fixed determination alighting his features. "We'll be there. Look, May was your sister, but we're your family as well." Harry could not believe he was the one using these lines instead of the one listening to them. "We've got your back. It's normal to be depressed when you lose someone you love, but to completely shut yourself off from life won't help you come to terms with her death, Draco. Believe me," Harry's eyes flashed in concern. "I know."


	8. Normality

Normality

"Since we have two griffins so close to our living areas, I thought that it would be an excellent chance to study the creatures and start up the year on a high note." Piper spoke to the groggy teens. "Although not part of demonology or Defense Against the Dark Arts, I chose to include some magical creatures in your studies. Which is perfect, since Headmaster Dumbledore had to cut out Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid off on a mission for the Order."

Harry yawned, not really listening to Piper. Piper had told them the night before to be prepared for an early class, but none of them suspected a wake up call at five thirty. They had congregated just inside of the Southern Exit without any complaining, simply too tired to care. Harry heard his name and tried to remember the context.

Piper shook her head. "Harry, please unlock the door!"

Harry nodded and waved his hand where the doorknob should have been. The door screeched open. Freezing wind rushed through the open door waking everyone up rather abruptly.

"Griffins have been around almost as long as magic has existed. The first two griffins were bred by Elves who lived in what is now present-day Greece. The Elves there had a habit of distorting the nature around them. There are some scholars who argue that the Grecian Elves bred all magical creatures. After all, most magical beings seem to have spread out from that part of the world. Those that do not come from areas where Grecian Elves set up colonies." Piper stopped at the center rock.

Hermione raised her hand. Piper nodded for her to continue. "But if that's true, doesn't that dispute the current theory that magic evolved the animals that already existed?"

Piper nodded her head. "It expounds on it, actually. These scholars agree that all magical creatures evolved from mundane creatures, but they go on to say that magic did not do so by itself. The Elves are the ones who bred magic into the creatures, which in turn mutated them."

They continued down the path and came to rest twenty meters away from the oak tree. The two adult griffins were content with growling at the humans. Harry spotted two eggs and understood why they were reluctant to attack.

"Can you tell me which one is the male and which one is the female?"

Chris raised his hand. "Male griffins are the ones depicted on the Gryffindor banner. They look like a male lion with large wings; just like the one on the right." Chris pointed at the male, who was glaring at the intruders. "Females are the ones that look like the classical griffins with the head of a large gold eagle and the hindquarters of a lion. Females wings are like those of a bird, while the male's more closely resemble a bat's, except coated with fur."

Piper smiled with approval. "Griffins lay one to two eggs every four years. They mate for life and if one partner dies, the other will lose the will to live like many other magical creatures with similar mating habits. Griffin young are very much defenseless for the first few months. They mature at a rapid rate and will move away from their parents in about two years; the males have been known to leave as soon as one year."

Harry raised his hand. "So what's the difference between a golden griffin and these?"

"There are three types of griffins: the golden, the lesser, and the griffin. The lesser griffins are the ones talked about in _**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**._ The ones here are griffins. The golden griffins live nowadays solely in the Elven kingdoms. They are similar to the male griffin, except their fur is golden rather than the tawny color of these two. The golden griffins also exhibit control over fire and earth while the other two types of griffin show no sign of being able to do magic."

"Griffins are fiercely territorial like most other predators. The female does the hunting; they eat fish, birds, and small mammals. The male will raise the young and teach them the skills necessary for their survival." Piper looked at the two griffins. "Griffin are excellent guardians and have been used by Elves and humans to protect treasure and children."

Hermione cringed at the thought and Ginny's eyes flicked nervously between the griffins and Piper. "Who'd trust their child to a wild beast?"

Uur answered the question. "Elven royalty and many other important heirs are protected by griffins during their early childhood. Especially when their parents are busy with important affairs."

"Were you protected by griffins?" Harry asked.

Uur shook his head. "I was placed under the care of the royal guard. My sister and younger brother were, however. Since I am the heir to the High Lord, they wished for me to remain as close to the court as possible."

Without warning, the griffins released booming roars and the female griffin leaped down from the tree. Her wings lifted her gracefully out of her fall and she flew further up. She hit a large shadow and both came tumbling down to the ground ripping and tearing at the other. Wyatt threw up his shield and the two beasts slid down the shield in the shadow of the oak tree.

Harry tried to make out what the other creature was, but they were simply moving too fast for him to see anything more than a blur. The fight abruptly came to a halt when the male griffin landed on the ground. The female limped to her mate's side. The other creature hissed but remained laying in a submissive pose. Harry saw the ruby red eyes and pulled out his wand.

"Move back into the house; it's a wyvern."

Ginny protested. "We can handle one wyvern and the two griffins shouldn't interfere when they realize that we're fighting the same thing."

Harry shook his head. "This one is possessed."

Uur frowned. "How can you tell? I sense no telepathy indicating a possession."

Harry turned around and glared at the group. "Don't think, just move back! This is _Voldemort!"_

That got everyone to start moving back; everyone, except Wyatt.

"Go and protect them, Wyatt. I can handle this." Harry snapped.

Wyatt backed off but remained close enough to step in should the occasion call for it. Harry raised his wand and brought it down in the slashing way Remus had shown them. The curse pushed the wyvern down to its knees but did not do the damage Harry had expected it to. The wyvern roared but when the griffins answered the roar with their own, it backed up.

"I know you're able to hear me, Voldemort." Harry smiled when the wyvern cocked its head. "Get out of here before I vanquish you."

"_I doubt you have the will power, Potter._" The wyvern hissed. "_Wyverns are more powerful than snakes._"

Harry pocketed his wand. He walked up to the wyvern and smiled. "Take this." Harry placed his hand on the wyvern. He felt his body become entangled in the familiar coils of Voldemort.

He concentrated on Ron and Hermione … Sirius … Remus … Dumbledore … Wyatt … Caleb. He heard the creature scream out in pain. He released his grip on the wyvern.

Harry saw the serpentine relative of the griffin take off, its eyes lacking the penetrating red they had when Harry first looked into them. The two griffins had backed up growling hesitantly in Harry's direction. Harry realized that he was lying in the grass. Carefully he lifted himself up to his knees, feeling lightheaded. He pushed himself to his feet, but a wave of nausea kept him steadily on his knees.

"You alright, Potter?" McGonagall's sharp voice cut through the still chilly air.

Harry kept his mouth shut and shook his head. Wyatt and Ron were by his side in a second helping him to his feet.

"I'll tell Leo you are on your way, Potter." McGonagall said. She turned around and strode quickly down the path back into the house.

Piper placed her hand on Harry's head. "You're all clammy. Perhaps Wyatt should just orb you there."

Ron let go. Harry felt the still bizarre feeling of having your body rearranged in one place while it fell apart where he was standing. Wyatt caught him when they reached the med ward seconds before McGonagall burst through the doors. Her face was red and she was panting heavily.

"You could've informed me that you're going to orb, Mr. Halliwell." She knocked on Leo's office door.

Wyatt shook his head. He helped Harry onto one of the beds.

"Harry, what you doing here so early in the term?" Leo asked.

Harry swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. "Wyvern attack."

Leo frowned. "That should have been an easy battle for you."

"It was possessed, Dad." Wyatt informed quickly. "Harry, according to Uur, had an intense mental battle with Voldemort."

Leo nodded and orbed a couple of brightly colored potions to his side. "These should settle your stomach and return your blood sugar back to normal. You should eat breakfast as soon as you take these."

Harry stared at the plate of bacon and eggs Cho had placed in front of him. The potions had settled his stomach, but the last thing he felt like doing was putting anything into his stomach. Harry pushed the plate away and forced himself to take a sip of water. He gagged down the water. He was well aware of everyone watching him intently.

"Have you read your newspaper?" Harry questioned Hermione.

Hermione shook her head vaguely and pushed the _Prophet_ into Harry's open hand. Harry looked at the front page and sighed. He flipped through the paper and stopped on the last page. A tiny article had caught his eye.

_"**MUGGLES START MARS MISSION.** Yesterday, Lord Voldemort met with the Muggle government he set up to deal with the mundane issues of the nonmagical world he rules. During the meeting, it has been proven that Lord Voldemort pushed the Muggles into starting a thirty-year project to establish a colony on Mars. The Muggle politicians jumped at the chance of proving that magic was not everything. Lord Voldemort gave them free reign to do anything necessary to complete the project safely and on time."_

"Voldemort really has gone bonkers." Harry muttered to himself. "Why would he what them to colonize Mars?"

Hermione snapped out of the trance of watching Harry warily. "What did you say?"

"Voldemort asked the Muggles to establish a colony on Mars. He gave them free reign to do whatever they deemed requiredto get the job done."

"_What!"_ Hermione grabbed the newspaper.

Harry looked at the adult table but none of them seemed that concerned or, in fact, surprised by the news. "What do you know that we don't?"

McGonagall shook her head sadly. "Order business, Potter."

Harry turned back to his friends; most of whom were now more interested in the article than if Harry was going to collapse. The newspaper passed from one person to the next at a rapid speed. Harry studied each of their expressions; most seemed shocked by the news.

"What does it mean?" Brendin asked.

Harry shrugged. "It must be something he can't do without. Why else would he ask for Muggle help? He thinks they're scum."

"He may just want to keep them out of his hair." Uur said sagaciously. "Give them something to do while he finishes with us. It is easier to fight one fight than two; it is a simple tactic. You throw one of your enemies a bone, while you battle the other."

Harry laughed. "Voldemort doesn't have that kind of tact."

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "But Ash Goth _does_."

"Voldemort would never give up his throne easily." Harry argued.

Wyatt agreed. "But Ash Goth seems to be able to manipulate anyone. I'd not put it past him to be pulling the strings while making Voldemort think that he is in charge."

"How do you think the adults found out about this before us?" Hermione whispered as to not be overheard. "I mean, I'm the only one who gets the newspaper delivered. In fact, I'm surprised that Dumbledore hasn't put a stop to it yet."

Harry, Wyatt, Osric, and Uur shrugged. Osric and Uur had been brought up to not question the decisions of an adult. Harry and Wyatt had decided a long time ago that being worried about what the Order hid from them was of little importance. Most of the information could be found through other means and the bits and parts that could not be explained by those outside the Order were moot points.

"Today, we will be brewing Felix Felicis. A highly powerful potion that when brewed properly, will give the drinker luck. Now, whether that luck is good or bad no one can predict, so it is a rarely used potion except when the witch or wizard is in dire straights." Snape paused to look at the student seated before him. His smile did not make any of them comfortable, not even Draco. "The potion is very difficult to brew correctly and the _slightest_ mistake could make the potion a deadly poison that few have survived without the aid of the antidote. This potion—in its truest form, has only ever been brewed by Salazar Slytherin. If brewed like that, it will give the drinker good luck for twelve hours per drop."

Harry gulped.

"I expect most of you to fail this potion and I doubt any of you will be able to make the potion turn the golden color; that is the tell tale sign of the potion having been brewed to its most powerful form." Snape stared at Chris who was well ahead of any of his friends in potions. Even Wyatt admitted that Chris was a genius when it came to alchemy and potion brewing. "A dull yellow is all I want for full credit on this assignment. It is due in a week; the ingredients and instructions are written on the blackboard. Copy them down as I will remove them later this evening." Snape strode out of the classroom. Harry sensed he knew why; Voldemort was calling all of his followers. Snape was usually exempt from the calls, but this must be important.

Harry watched his most hated and feared teacher leave them alone in the well-lit potions classroom. The blackboard Snape installed with a wave of his wand covered a picture of some of Harry's relatives. Harry had the urge to blast the Slytherin into tiny bits when he saw the board but a gentle nudge from Uur and Wyatt caused him to miss and hit an innocent fly instead.

"Okay…can any of you even read his handwriting?" Ginny asked. She had gotten up and was now peering at the scribbles on the blackboard. "I don't think Snape was thinking clearly when he wrote these down."

Ron responded with his usual roll of the eyes. "When does that slimy git ever think straight?"

"Good point, Ronald." Ginny took her seat again.

"How are we going the brew this potion without instructions?" Hermione was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Simple," Wyatt pulled out his laptop. "We use this."

"Use what?" Ron asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "Never mind. Just copy down what I say."

Harry came over and stared at the computer screen. He blocked out what Wyatt was saying since he could just use his own computer if he needed any help. For once in his life, Harry thought Snape might have complimented this group of students or any students for that matter. The potion was very intricate and so delicate, that a half a stir too much or a gram too little of any ingredient spoiled it. Harry whistled softly when he read that the potion took a week to mature sufficiently for it to be removed from the heat and placed in a vacuum-sealed container for another whole month.

"Does Snape actually want us to finish brewing this thing in a half an hour?" Chris asked incredulously. "That's ludicrous."

"That's Snape, Chris." Harry stated.

"My old potions master would give us a week to simply just study the material before even attempting to brew this level of potion." He turned to Wyatt. "Wy, not even Mom could brew this thing correctly under pressure. And those last two items are explosive if not prepared properly."

Harry busied himself with grinding the felix horn into a superfine powder. A felix is a sphinx of sorts. It is extremely elusive but has been described as tiny tigers with a human face. Where ears would usually be for a feline, there were sharp horns. The horns were used by the natives of Brazil as good luck charms, similar to how a rabbit foot would be used in Western cultures. The horn was discovered to actually have magical properties by Merlin's wife when she accidentally knocked one into the pot of stew she made for dinner. The soup reacted violently when the horn heated up and it exploded out of the pot; only to all land up in the pot again, minus the felix horn.

"Harry, you may want to stop grinding." Hermione brought Harry out of his musings. "Your potion is the dark blue it needs to be for you to add the horn."

Harry nodded and carefully scooped up the two tablespoons of horn powder that he had ground. He carefully placed the spoon into his potion and stirred the required three times. He changed directions and stirred counter-clockwise ten times around the cauldron. The potion's color slowly changed molten red before settling down to a brilliant yellow.

"Well, that's it for now." Harry said as he turned the flame down to a bare simmer.

Wyatt nodded. "The two dangerous ingredients have to be added over the course of the next week, very slowly."

For all their griping and complaining, they had all managed to correctly brew the potion so far. Fourteen cauldrons sat filled half way with the startings of Felix Felicis. One was filled with a sludge mixture that would become Polyjuice Potion; Paige gave Caleb—being a mere second year—an easier assignment. Of course, Harry had to remind himself that the difficult part was still coming up. Betelgeuse and Mandrake leaves were explosive when added together. The potion required the explosion to break apart some of the other ingredients that would not simply break down via the simple heat of the fire. So they had to add the two ingredients in such a way that they reacted together but did not send the whole potion into the air and onto the brewer. The notebook and the little they deciphered of Snape's instructions did not say anything about how to do this except that it should be taken slowly. The notebook suggested doing it over the course of a week the potion had to brew over the flame.

Chris, after reading the ingredients in the order they were being added, agreed with the computer. "There's no other reason for the potion to have to brew for a week before it gets bottled up."

"Come on, Harry." Cho pulled Harry back onto his feet. "You can do better."

Harry coughed still trying to catch his breath. "I think you're confusing me with you other fiancé." He gasped out.

Cho smiled. "One more joust?"

Harry picked up his forgotten sword. "Fine, one more."

Harry brought his sword into a defensive position. He waited for Cho to strike the blade before turning it slightly, which forced Cho's blade further away from his head. Harry pulled his blade down and then brought it up to attack at Cho's head. Cho simply allowed her over reach to pull her forward and Harry's blade missed her completely.

"See?" Cho cheekily commented.

Harry nodded and brought the sword to block Cho's chop at his ribcage. This time, he had no choice but to use brute strength to stop the attack in time. With a swiftkick, he sent Cho flying away from him and he charged using the sword's momentum to turn him around after the kick. Cho raised her wand and fired off a Stunning Spell. Harry used his sword to bat the attack straight back at Cho. Cho dove out of the way, but straight into the reach of Harry's sword.

"Surrender?" Harry had his sword pointed at Cho's neck.

"Not in your lifetime, Potter." Cho joked. She knocked Harry's legs out from under him and rolled out of his sword's way. She pinned Harry to the ground grinning. "Do _you_ surrender?"

Harry struggled a bit, but ultimatelygave up. "I guess so."

"Good." Cho leaned down and gave Harry a kiss. "Because it's time for dinner."

The Transfiguration classroom had been transfigured to be an exact replica of McGonagall's classroom back at Hogwarts; with the exception of the griffin head protruding out of the far wall, and the stuffed yeti that was covered by a black sheet. It was charmed so that it could not be removed from the room and no one was able to transfigure it into something useful. Wyatt, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione all succeeded in transforming the statute into a very ugly and mean polar bear. McGonagall had chosen to keep the yeti stuffed in the corner rather than suffer a bit from the bear.

"Last year and over the summer, I am pleased to say that you have all performed adequately enough for me to spend a great deal of time on useful transfiguration rather than the Ministry's standards." McGonagall allowed a rare smile to pull on the edges of her cheeks. "Today, we will study in depth Animagi, even though none of you are Animagi. Although Caleb has yet to take the test, he is too young to even try." McGonagall paused to catch her breath. "Animagi is an area that most of you do not know enough about in order to pass that section of the NEWTs."

Harry grimaced at the painful memory. They had all elected to be tested by McGonagall the previous school year to see if they had any Animagus forms. Only three in the entire group that elected to be tested had forms: Crabbe, Hannah Abbot, and some Hufflepuff seventh year that had been sick the previous year during the testing. McGonagall and the entire school were shocked to hear that Harry Potter did not have a form. The fact that he was normal at least in a tiny aspect was the only thing that comforted Harry as he recovered the next day from the test.

The test was, Harry thought, unnecessarily painful and gut wrenching. The night before the test all the students to be tested had been given a slimy, bitter potion that refused to slide down the drinker's throat until the drinker gagged uncontrollably due to the horrible taste. The potion had made half of the sixth years back out from being tested. Only three Hufflepuff students and one Ravenclaw remained along with all of the Gryffindors minus Neville and most of the Slytherins. All of Harry's friends had been asked to take to test even though they were fifth years. Harry went to bed that night with the taste still sitting in his mouth, despite the fact that he had eaten twenty Altoids to try and remove it. Ron complained that he tasted it every time he burped which he seemed to do very often after taking the potion.

Harry awoke the next morning and was unable to move because of the pain that was shooting across his back and shoulders. He tilted his head up despite the pain to see the rest of his dorm mates also lying dead still with their eyes shut, faces frozen in a grimace. Neville was the only one who got to breakfast on time that morning. Around ten o'clock the boys pushed themselves past the pain and down the stairs. The girls were sitting in front of the fire wincing every now and again.

In the afternoon, McGonagall came to call them all down to her office. The entire sixth year class along with the seventh years and the six fifth years sat outside McGonagall's office as she called them in one by one to test them. The tests did not last long and after about an hour the only ones left were Harry, Wyatt, and Kyle. They had watched their friends walk past them twitching and with somber faces.

Harry was the first to go in of the three. He sat down in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk. McGonagall was staring serenely at Harry. She asked him if he was sore and he told her the truth. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell; Harry felt like he was under the Cruciatus Curse and being possessed by Voldemort at the same time. He could not even scream the pain was so overwhelming. Then as quickly as it began, it stopped. McGonagall asked if he had seen anything. He told her no; she gasped and dismissed him. Hermione informed him later that night that the spell was supposed to show you the animal form if you had one and that if he had not seen one, it meant he was not an Animagus.

"The Animagus transformation is among the most difficult transfigurations a wizard or witch can perform. Whitelighters and a few other magical species are capable of glimmering, which is similar to Animagus transformations, except they turn into another humanoid rather than an animal…" McGonagall's voice rambled on and Harry caught bits and pieces, but he was having a hard time concentrating ever since the battle with the wyvern. Hermione had explained that Harry's mind might have been overloaded by magic and still needed time to repair itself, but after a week Harry was beginning to wonder if the damage was not permanent.

"Harry, you should go see Leo if it is still affecting you," Wyatt said during lunchtime. "If this progresses, it could mean you won't even be able to concentrate to perform a simple Levitation Spell. I have seen how much you have to fight just to summon a vine when we practiced yesterday."

Harry nodded. "I'll go see him as soon as I'm finished eating." Harry paused. "We don't have any classes, right?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No, but we do need to add the last part of the Mandrake leaves into the potion."

"You alright, Harry?" Kyle asked from behind Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "I'm just having some bad headaches."

Harry noticed Kyle give Wyatt a questioning stare. Harry glared at Wyatt who nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, then." Kyle sat down next to Harry. Kyle placed his hand in his pocket and pulled it out again. He checked the other pocket and frowned. "Where did I leave it?"

"Leave what?" Wyatt asked. "I could just orb it here for you."

Kyle looked down at his watch and sighed. "Okay, my medication."

"For wh—"

Harry stepped in. "Don't ask, just do!"

Wyatt muttered, but placed his hand out in front of him and a whole collection of medicines fell into his hand. Wyatt jumped in shock and the few he had caught were now on the ground. "Why do you need all these pills?" Wyatt picked up a bottle and his eyebrows flew into his hairline. "Thisssssss…"

Harry elbowed Wyatt painfully in the stomach. "Not now, Wyatt." He hissed.

Kyle scooped the medicine bottles up and left the dining hall quickly. Casey followed Kyle and Harry moved to also go check on his cousin.

Wyatt tripped Harry. "You're going to explain this!"

"Not here," Harry looked around at the rest of the confused audience. "Not now!"

"What are you all looking at?" Wyatt snapped. "Keep your nose in your own business!" Wyatt led Harry out of the dining hall and down the passage that went to Kyle's room. "Why does Kyle take AIDS medication? Is he addicted or something?"

Harry rose up and glared daggers at Wyatt. "Don't you talk ill about my cousin!" Wyatt backed up a bit but returned Harry's glare. "It's not my place to talk about it. He swore me to secrecy."

"Fine!" Wyatt placed his hand on the doorknob to open the door. He pulled his hand back is anger and surprise. "That thing bit me."

Harry nodded. "Only Kyle can open that door when it is locked."

"Could've warned me."

Harry smiled. "Oh, but that defeats the whole purpose of locking the door." Harry leaned closer to the door. "Kyle could we please come in?"

Casey answered for Kyle. "I don't think that's a great idea." Casey's voice quieted down. "Harry, Kyle is in a right state. You know that he has kept this a secret."

Harry nodded despite the fact that Kyle and Casey could not see him. "Only Wyatt saw the type of medication, Kyle. You can trust him to keep a secret."

The door unlocked. Harry touched the door handle and turned it. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped in. "Can Wyatt come in?" Harry grabbed Wyatt's hand and pulled him in. Harry shut the door behind him.

Wyatt stood awkwardly, exactly where Harry left him. Harry placed a few added security spells on the door before guiding Wyatt into the remaining chair. Harry sat down next to a distraught Kyle and placed a hand on his cousin's back.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Wyatt." Kyle muffled voice could barely be heard. "I was just so scared that I'd lose you as a friend if I told you."

Wyatt frowned. "Whatever gave you that thought?"

Kyle looked up. "I see the way you look at homosexuals. I knew that if I told you that you'd think that I was gay and hate me because of it."

Wyatt's eyes grew huge. "I don't hate gays. I just don't understand their preference in a partner, but I don't hate them. I certainly don't think that the only way to contract HIV is by having sex with a man."

Kyle choked back tears. "That's how I got the disease."

Wyatt had to catch his breath. "But you're not gay!"

"Of course not!" Kyle shot back defiantly. "I was raped a few years ago. The guy was killed by the police, but even now that he's dead he is still slowly killing me." Kyle closed his eyes. "Don't tell anyone, Wyatt. Harry and Casey are the only other people who know besides my dad."

Wyatt nodded. "Not a word. But—"

Kyle cut him off. "No buts. I'll tell them when I'm good and ready to."

Harry sat in the hospital wing. In the chair opposite his sat Leo. Harry looked at the picture Leo had in his hand trying to call for it without a wand or voice commands. He felt the sweat drops beginning to form on his forehead and he looked away. Leo made a worried sound before picking up one of the medical instruments on the desk beside him.

"Let's take a look at your eyes." Leo shone the light into Harry's right eye and then his left. Leo marked something down on the paper. "Look up into your head." Leo shone the light into the right and then left eye.

"Well? Is it bad, Leo?"

Leo hesitated. "Well, there is definite brain damage. It seems you overloaded the optic centers in you brain when you fended off Voldemort. I'll have to ask Paige to whip up a contact potion to help correct your vision and then slowly remove all the spells and charms Madame Pomfrey did to your head to help stabilize you last year."

Harry nodded. "I'll have to wear contacts."

Leo nodded. "You'll probably have massive headaches and be super sensitive to your connection to Voldemort. I'll hurry the process along but it'll take some time. Your brain needs to be weaned of magic before I can repair the damage."

"Surgery?" Harry's eyes grew wide and his hands gripped the edge of the seat so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"No," Leo stated. "Not at this point, but if this doesn't work, it maybe our only option."

Harry took deep breaths. "Ok."

Leo smiled and patted Harry on the back. "Good. You are to take any potion or perform any spell that affects your brain. I'll need to get the list of spells from Madam Pomfrey before I can start removing them, but I'll call you back when I'm ready."

"Thank you." Harry stood up.

Leo walked Harry to the door. "I'm guessing that you want me to keep this a secret."

"That'd be most welcome." Harry turned to face the Elder. "I don't need everyone bugging me about this."

"I'm going to inform Dumbledore. He is the headmaster and has a right to know." Leo smiled when Harry groaned. "I'll keep the details to a minimum."

Harry smiled and left the hospital wing. _This is going to be a problem!_

Snape billowed into the room. He had added some modifications to the potions lab, much to Harry's dislike. The walls were cold stone and the windows shaded so very little light got into the room. A few cobwebs were added for affect and also the dingy smell of any dungeon. Snape stopped in front of his giant pedestal and glared at the students in front of him.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that all of you seemed to have brewed this potion to almost perfection. Chris Halliwell made the potion to the point that ninety-eight percent of the time the luck is good. Even young Will brewed the Polyjuice Potion so that he earned a pass." Snape stepped out from behind the podium. "All of you will receive detention."

"What!" Harry burst out.

"Silence, Potter!" Snape hissed dangerously. "I fail to comprehend the fact that you or Weasel or Golden Boy were able to brew this potion without help. That means Granger, Halliwell, and Weasley helped you cheat. These five get detention for not reporting you and young Will did not complete the assignment I gave him."

Brendin stood up. "You leave my brother out of this, Snape."

Snape walked up to the Gryffindor and looked down his hooked nose. "_Professor_ Snape, boy. And your brother is one of my students so unless he drops out of this class I'll deal with him however I see fit."

Brendin flexed his fingers ready to fight Snape, but Snape was one step ahead of him. "Mr. Will, don't even think about attacking me. I'll have your hands severed from your arms before you even twitch a finger."

Wyatt shoved air at Snape with all the strength he could muster. Snape brought his hand up and caught the attack without even looking up from Brendin. "Halliwell, Headmaster…_NOW!"_

Wyatt flung his bag on his back. "Leave your stuff here…I think we need to chat after the Headmaster finishes explaining the rules about attacking the staff."

Snape waited until Wyatt shut the door. "Six feet on the production and uses of Felix Felicis due tomorrow. And you will all serve your detention tonight cleaning this classroom with no magic." Snape pointed his wand at a bottled potion that he had brought from Hogwarts. The bottle shuddered and the room instantly became covered in soot. "I'll provide the toothbrushes. You must bring the water and soap."

"That slimy, idiotic, son of a…" Wyatt's voice trailed off when he noticed his mother's glare.

Harry sat down next to Wyatt. "I take it you and Snape didn't hit it off."

"I wanted to blow him into a tiny pieces joint by joint." Wyatt whispered. "He gave me a detention everyday from nine until whatever time I finish the job for the next month. _MONTH_!"

"Well," Hermione chimed in, "you do deserve it. You attacked a teacher."

Harry shook his head and grabbed Wyatt by the shoulder, forcing him back into his seat. "Relax, Wyatt!" Wyatt stopped struggling. He finished his food and left without another word.

Harry glared at Hermione when Wyatt left. "Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true!"

"Snape deserved to be attacked." Harry snapped. "Or have you forgotten that he gave _us_ detention for getting something right!"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something clever and defend Snape but Ron and Ginny both nudged her in the ribs. She dropped the subject looking just a bit put off by Ron's actions.

"I'm sorry," Ron tried to explain. "But you're wrong on this point."

Brendin brought the argument to an end. "We better hurry up. We need to still write that essay and get to detention on time."

"Draco, who gave you this book?" Uur asked. He was looking through Draco's personal library for a Charms essay.

Draco looked up from his own essay on antidotes and smiled. "I forgot I had that."

"Who gave it to you?" Uur repeated with more urgency.

"Your father." Draco answered. "Said it'd come in handy this year. It's all written in Elfish, so I've never used it."

Uur flipped through the book. "It is a great honor for a mortal to have this book. It is similar to what you would consider the Book of Shadows. It is a complete guide to all the demons and evil beings the Elven and dwarven races have ever battled or met."

Harry peered over Uur's shoulder. "That'd definitely come in handy." Harry ran his hand over the first page of the book. _"May the Ancients be with us all."_

Uur frowned. "You read Elfish?"

"No," Harry looked at the page and the words were written in Elfish. "That was in English when I read it."

"Is it still?" Uur looked down at the page.

Harry shook his head.

"Place your hand on it again."

Harry touched the page and the words were in plain handwritten English. "Okay, that is just weird…even for magic."

Uur laughed. "I guess you have more Elven power in you than I realized. It is called Tengwe, _cambimots_ in the mortal tongue." Harry frowned at his friend. "You can translate written texts into your native language. With some practice, you'll be able to do so without touching the book."

Harry flipped trough the book. Looking at the illustrations more than the text. Reading the text gave him a headache with the words swirling from Elfish to English and back again. He stopped when he came across a picture of a tiny bird hovering over a tarn of water with the silhouette of a fish just below the surface. Harry focused his attention on the words.

_**HALCYON: **A halcyon is a tiny bird found throughout magically enriched areas. They are usually spotted around water and are often mistaken for their Muggle kin, the kingfisher. During the winter, they nest and lay their eggs. Their eggs are used in powerful calming and relaxing potions. Their eggs are also one of the ingredients in the potion used to vanquish a mini-Malarauko, also known as a Balrog…_

Harry stopped reading. He was now squinting, trying to read the swirling words.

"What's the point of this power if it makes you sick when you use it?"

Uur looked up from his paper. "It becomes better with practice."

"Of course!" Harry complained. "Nothing can just work."

"Harry Potter, a word please."

They had just finished a difficult lesson on nonverbal transfiguration. Harry waved his friends onward. He doubled back and came to a standstill in front of McGonagall's makeshift desk. Harry took the offered gingersnap and waited in silence for his teacher to explain holding him back.

"You are doing fairly well in Transfiguration, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor."

"How are you faring in your other classes?" McGonagall took a bite out of her own gingersnap.

Harry frowned. "I'm doing fine. Potions is a problem, but that is because of the teacher…err…"

"I'll ignore the fact you just insulted one of my colleagues." McGonagall sat up straighter. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform you that he wishes to begin your private lessons tonight."

Harry nodded. "That suits me just fine."

"May I inquire what Professor Dumbledore has told you about these lessons?"

Harry smiled. He understood why McGonagall had been acting so bizarre. "I don't really know. It has something to do with preparing me for my battle with Voldemort."

McGonagall looked disappointed. "So, it has nothing to do with where Dumbledore disappears all the time?"

Harry shook his head. "My guess is he wants to teach me more powerful spells and perfect my dueling techniques."

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, you may go."

Dumbledore had asked Harry if he could change the study around so that he felt more at home. So Harry was not surprised when he walked into the office to see a number of Dumbledore's unique contraptions sitting on added shelves and tables. Dumbledore's chair was the one thing Harry recognized to tell him he was in the main study. Dumbledore was sitting down on the chair with his eyes closed. The Elven broach was pinned to the front of his midnight blue robes. His spectacles were slipping off the tip of his nose, which instantly woke Dumbledore up.

"Harry, Minerva did not give you too much hassle then?" Dumbledore spoke jollily but Harry could hear that Dumbledore was sick.

Harry nodded. "Sir, if you're sick…I could always come back another time."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry. Thank you for the generousoffer, but no. I have put this off for far too long." Dumbledore stood up but motioned for Harry to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. "This first lesson should be very interesting for you. I may even venture to say that it may be a bit unnerving."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore placed the stone Pensieve on the desk and sat down in his chair. "You may very well see yourself in young Voldemort's place. You and Tom Riddle had very similar childhoods."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Are we going to use the Pensieve?"

Dumbledore looked at the Pensieve. "We will watch some of my conversations with people who knew Tom Riddle or at least thought they knew him. On later occasions we may enter the Pensieve, but not tonight." Dumbledore stirred the silvery liquid around. "Do you have any other questions before we begin?"

"Can I tell people about this?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand that keeping secrets from your friends is difficult…I will understand if you tell Ron and Hermione." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes. "But this information will put them in grave danger. Voldemort does not like his enemies knowing about his past."

"Thank you, sir." Harry made a mental note of not telling a soul about what he learned.

"All right," Dumbledore pushed the Pensieve to the side. "Before we talk about Tom Riddle Junior we must discuss his family. Unfortunately all of those who are willing to talk about Tom Riddle, Senior and Siusan Nathair are now dead. I can only tell you about them rather than those who remembered them." Dumbledore's voice died.

"Siusan Nathair was the only child to the magical line of Salazar Slytherin as we know today and another line, the Jacobs, are direct descendents of Slytherin. She was a disgrace to the once wealthy family of Nathair and Slytherin; she was a Muggle-lover. She had fallen in love with the son of a wealthy Muggle family in a village in the valley next to her father's village. Her father, rather than deal with her, kicked her out and disowned her. She was only fourteen at the time and had to drop out of Hogwarts because of the tuition. The headmaster at the time was good friends with the Nathairs and the Malfoys and did not want to anger either patriarch in anyway.

"It was dark times for the magical world; Grindelwald had just begun his slow rise to power. It is not a good time for a young fourteen-year-old witch to be on her own. Siusan knew that if she were to survive she would have to find a job. Knowing that she could never show her face in the magical community again, she destroyed her wand and got a job as a pub maiden in Tom Riddle's village. She worked hard for two whole years before saving up enough money to rent out a rotten old shack just outside the village but the shack was torn down a month later. She had by now given up all hope of ever becoming Tom Riddle's suitor.

"Another year passed, but the pub owner had pity on Siusan and allowed her to make a home for herself in the unused apartment above the pub on the condition that she open up for him every morning. On one of those mornings, Tom Riddle came down to the pub for a drink before he went off hunting with his fiancé's father. Tom took one look at Siusan and called the wedding off. Tom's father was so furious that he shut down the pub. Tom brought Siusan up to the Manor and gave her a guest bedroom. Over the course of six months, their relationship grew and Tom proposed to Siusan. Everything went well for the two lovers until Siusan's father died. A wizard from the Ministry popped in for breakfast one morning. Siusan had never informed anyone of her identity and seeing magic was a shock for the Riddles.

"Tom's father figured out that Siusan was his rival's daughter and forbade Tom to marry her. Tom agreed with his father but for different reasons. He was hurt that Siusan had not trusted him with her secret. Siusan left the village heartbroken, penniless, and pregnant with Tom Riddle's son.

"Siusan found her way to London and arrived at an orphanage a few days after giving birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom for his father and Marvolo for her father. She gave up her baby claiming that she was unable to provide for the child. She took her own life a day later." Dumbledore looked up from his hands. "So our Dark Lord started out life with heartache and death. Not that he would know that until he was a few years down the road of his education at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "Why did Tom Riddle Senior never pick up Voldemort?"

"It is possible that he never knew that Siusan was pregnant." Dumbledore seemed to weigh something in his head. "However, it is my belief that he did not want the child. Tom Marvolo Riddle would have been a constant reminder of his lost love. Tom Riddle Senior never took a wife nor did he have a relationship with another human besides his parents for the rest of his life."

Dumbledore stood up and prodded the silver liquid inside the Pensieve. "Tom Riddle, according to magical law, inherited the vast fortunes of his dead grandfather. A small amount of the money was placed in a separate vault by order of Headmaster Dippet for Tom's use while he was underage. Hogwarts respected the request of Lord Nathair and enrolled his heir…"

"How did he know about Voldemort?"

"Nathair visited an Oracle shortly before his death." Dumbledore prodded the Pensieve and a picture of an ugly old woman floated to the top. She spoke with a strong lisp about seeing the birth of the one who would bring great glory to the Slytherin name. "She lied of course. Oracles can not see into the future, just events that are in the present."

Dumbledore forced the memory back with the rest of the memories. "Tom Riddle arrived at school with the fame and glory of his family name preceding him. He allowed the attention to get to his head, which, at the time I did not blame him for. He was an orphan and did not get much attention anywhere except in school. I kept an eye on him, though. He fell into a crowd of the younger siblings and children of the followers of Grindelwald.

"He won over the staff with his charm and intellect. He could have given our Miss Granger a run for her money. He spent most of his free time either in the potions lab brewing ridiculously complex potions or studying in the library. In his fourth year, he took the mantle of leader among his close group of friends and it was during this time I strongly suspect he decided to change his name to Lord Voldemort. He, of course by this time, had learned about the reason so many gave him respect, and that he was actually a stain on that name. He began research on figuring out the secrets Salazar Slytherin had left for only his heirs to find. As you know, the one that caught his attention was the Chamber of Secrets. He also at that time befriended one of the most controversial teachers at Hogwarts. This teacher knew more about the Dark Arts than I ever will and the fact that he took Tom on as a private student worried me.

"Nothing happened. Tom continued to beg Headmaster Dippet to allow him to remain at the school over the summer. I advised Dippet to keep Tom Riddle as far away from the school when the staff was not there as possible. That was when Tom first tried to kill me. He was never tried for it, because he made it look like an accident. He was busy working on a complex Transfiguration ritual when he slipped and almost pushed me into the ritual circle. Doing so would have destroyed my soul, but luckily I was younger back than and was able to not topple over as I'm sure he wanted me to."

Harry gasped at this revelation. Harry knew that Voldemort never tricked Dumbledore, but the idea of trying to kill Dumbledore in Hogwarts…Harry never even imagined. Voldemort was only a fourth year.

"Don't look so surprised, Harry. You yourself became a Triwizard Champion in your fourth year." Dumbledore bit his lip. "After that incident, the Ministry and Headmaster agreed that rituals were simply too dangerous to be taught at a school. Tom continued on in his studying of the Dark Arts under the tutelage of his Head of House. You know what occurred with the Chamber, so I shall skip that information. Tom had gathered enough information on his Muggle father to go and find him. Tom got Headmaster Dippet to allow him to go home with a friend for the summer. He and his friend, Rulebrod, took a trip to Little Hangleton. Tom stole Rulebrod's wand and murdered his father, grandmother, and grandfather. He then framed Rulebrod by leaving the wand behind. Rulebrod was given the Kiss. Tom did not even pretend to care about his friend.

"Tom wrote his diary during his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He was very interested in the events of his fifth year. He even came by to ask me my opinion on the myth of the Chamber of Secrets and what really happened. When Tom graduated he had the Ministry begging him to take up a position in any of their departments. Headmaster Dippet even offered him a job as Potions Master, but I was able to block that decision by taking the position myself. Transfiguration and Potions classes never occurred at the same time so I decided to teach both. It was the lesser of two evils. I had made up my mind that Tom Riddle was never to be placed in a position of power, especially over children."

Harry interrupted. "Did Voldemort retaliate again?"

"Not directly. You see, Harry: I had been a big thorn in Grindelwald's side ever since he set his sights on Britain just after World War II started. Tom, through his connections, gave Grindelwald the information necessary to kill me over the summer. I was able to defeat Grindelwald before his trap sprang. Tom Riddle disappeared from the public view never to be seen again. He delved into the Dark Arts, searching for a way to make himself immortal," Dumbledore checked his watch, sighing wearily,"But that will have to wait until our next lesson."


	9. Truth

Battle scene very gruesome probably the worst you will see until the final battle

Truth

Harry felt himself slip deeper into the trance. It was Saturday, and Harry was alone in his bedroom. He took a deeper breath and allowed himself to lose his connection to his sense of reality. Another breath and he fell deeper; to the outside world, he looked peaceful. He truly was anxious, fearful, andscared.

"Harry?" A female voice called out from the swirling smoke.

"Mom!" Harry shouted.

He quieted his mind and the smoke slowly dispersed. Around him stood thousands of people, all mindlessly looking to the top of the hill. Harry pushed his way through the crowd trying to find his parents. The crowd became more and more rigid, not allowing him to pass.

"MERLIN!" Harry screamed. "Let me pass!"

"_You cannot bring them back to life, Harry._" Merlin's voice boomed around him.

Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it at the person standing in front of him. The person flew forward creating a path through the crowd. But Harry felt a presence fight back and the crowd closed the gap he had made. Harry performed the spell again, but the magic died before it hit the person.

"_You need to move on._" Harry stopped pushing. "_They will always be with you, but you cannot see them again. Not yet._"

Harry snapped back to reality. "Damn it!" He rubbed his temples. His wound from the wyvern had acted up again.

Harry sat in front of Leo yet again. "When can you start the process?"

"You're eager all of a sudden." Leo carried on writing down the information, namely the spells he had performed on him. Leo was checking Harry's vital signs among other things.

"Well?"

Leo looked up. "Madam Pomfrey sent the information by owl yesterday. I should get it by tomorrow…so I'd say in about four days." Leo waved his wand and the flashing numbers disappeared. "You can go. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Harry left the room and once he was out of earshot, screamedin anger. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He was so close to seeing his parents, and yet so far. It did not bother him that before the wyvern, he had gotten mad that his magicks would have acted his anger out. Now, they barely even created a spark that jumped from his thumb to his middle finger.

"I take it he wasn't ready." Wyatt caught up with Harry.

Harry curtlynodded. "He still hasn't received the information from Madam Pomfrey. Bloody owls."

"Careful that Holly and Hedwig don't hear you say that." Wyatt replied in amusement.

Harry smiled. "I know. They are already angry with me for using Osiris to send that letter to Neville."

"Harry! Harry."

Harry stopped and turned around to see Ron and Hermione heading toward him. Harry grimaced; they looked angry.

"See you later." Wyatt walked off in the opposite direction.

"Gee, thanks Wyatt!" Harry shouted at the blonde's retreating back.

Hermione stopped in front of Harry, panting. "We need to talk."

"What? No good morning?" Harry asked sarcastically. "And I call you my friends."

Ron half-smiled. "There's no use diverting our attention."

"Where did you go last night?" Hermione promptlyasked.

Harry inwardly sighed. "Dumbledore wanted to see me."

"About what?"

"My lessons." Harry paused and looked at his two best friends' faces. Hermione tried to hide her excitement and nervousness while Ron openly showed his anger and fear. "…I started them. Wasn't all that exciting, we just talked about the war and stuff."

Hermione nodded. She pressed Harry for more information: "Well, you were gone three whole hours. There must have been important things discussed."

Harry started to walk down the hall. "I'm not allowed to say. It could place you all in too much danger." He finally looked them in their eyes.

Ron laughed. "How much more danger could we be in, Harry? We're the best friends of Voldemort's mosthated enemy. As long as you're alive, I don't think we could be any higher up on his death list."

Hermione continued. "We know that Dumbledore wants to keep these meetings a secret, even from the staff. If you tell us about the meeting, then we could be messengers rather than McGonagall or Snape?"

Harry shook his head. "If Dumbledore wants to find me, he has ways of contacting me. Yesterday was just a way to test McGonagall…I think."

Ron tried a different argument. "Well, then we can help you practice what Dumbledore teaches you in the meeting. I mean, that is why we went to the Academy."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "You went to…what?"

"Err…"

Hermione pushed them into an open room. She closed and locked the door and warded it all in a flick of her finger. "We have our own secrets, Harry."

Harry nodded angrily. "I know. You went to the _Academy_. The place where the Elders turn you into fighting machines for them!"

"You know about the Academy?" Ron looked bewildered.

"Of course I do. I read up about it in the Elven book Draco has." Harry heavilysat down in a chair. "Rather, I know it by name. I know that the inept magical users who are excellent fighters become the elite guardians of Magic School and the Academy. They have helped the Elves on numerous occasions to defend their realms. The Enluuned."

Hermione frowned. "Never heard of them…but I guess that makes sense. The powerfully magical graduates become slayers, though. That is what Ron and I are."

Ron nodded. "Kinda, we are not bound to serve the Elders. We were trained to become your bodyguards of sorts. To help you in your training and that sort of thing..." Ron allowed his voice trail off, watching Harry for a reaction.

Harry nodded and smiled slightly. He had suspected that Ron and Hermione had been training by themselves all of last year. They had hardly been seen by anyone except when they were doing homework or in class. "So that's where you went all the time last year. To the Academy?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Leo realized that seeing as Ron and I were the only ones without the innate power to vanquish demons without potions. We were at a severe disadvantage! He enrolled us as students in the Academy and arranged it with Dumbledore to work our schedules around the classes at the Academy."

"So you're slayers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said excitedly. He was relieved that Harry had taken the information so well. "We graduated at the beginning of the summer. We just never found the right time to tell you…"

Harry shook his head. "No need to worry. I completely understand."

Hermione approached the subject tentatively again. "So can you tell us about the meeting now?" She held her breath.

Harry closed his eyes and let his breath out slowly. "I…I…I guess so. Dumbledore is training me to defeat Voldemort. He said he'd start the year off with telling me Voldemort's history and then we'd move on to other subjects."

"Sounds dull." Ron bleakly commented.

"Actually, it was very interesting." Harry stated. "Voldemort and I had some similarities between our childhoods. And Dumbledore had his Pensieve out, so as he told the story I watched the images of people's memories of the event float past." Harry went on to tell them all the information he could remember Dumbledore telling him from the night before.

"Harry, Wyatt, you're next." Phoebe called, not taking her eyes off the duel between Casey and Kyle. Kyle fired off a powerful Stunning Spell, knocking Casey off his feet.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Kyle shouted. Casey's wand flew out his hand and landed at Kyle's feet.

"Well done!" Phoebe congratulated both combatants as they stepped down from the stage.

Wyatt and Harry took their positions and waited for the green sparks to come out of Hermione's wand. Wyatt sent a wave of air at Harry; Harry redirected the air around him, forming a shield. Wyatt turned the whirlwind shield into a fiery tornado with a single spray of fire from the palm of his hand. Harry appeared behind Wyatt and kicked out. Wyatt went tumbling toward his own trap but managed to bring the whirlwind to an end before he reached it.

"Don't hold back, Harry." Phoebe admonished.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to summon vines to capture Wyatt before he recovered. He stopped when he sensed Wyatt behind him.

"It's getting worse!" Harry whispered as he dodged Wyatt's punch.

Wyatt blocked Harry's kick and flipped him in the air. "Let's hope nothing happens between now and tomorrow."

Harry landed on his feet, cartwheeling back once, before Wyatt sent him flying back into the wall. Harry dropped to his knees with his head pounding. "Stop."

Wyatt went over to help Harry back up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Harry rubbed his head. "I just know that I won't be beating you until…" Harry stopped when he noticed Phoebe taking an interest in the conversation. "…Well I was beaten fair and square anyhow."

Phoebe frowned, staring at Harry but did not comment. "Last duel, Draco and Uur."

Uur and Draco's duel lasted a few minutes. Draco used a fireball to force Uur to retreat, but Uur retaliated by tripping Draco with a vine. Uur summoned Draco's wand to his hand and helped Draco up with the same movement of his hand. Everyone took his or her seats again and Phoebe wrote a spell down on the chalkboard.

"All of you are very capable in dueling." Phoebe turned around to face the class. "But you all seem to use basic defensive and offensive spells. You make your brunt attacks physically or using your powers. There's nothing wrong with that, and I'm sure all of you are not using some of the more…err…powerful spells because you are fighting your friends. But Dumbledore has asked me to inform you of some spells that will incapacitate or even kill your opponents. These spells are ONLY to be used as a last resort."

Ginny frowned. "So Dumbledore expects us to kill if it becomes necessary?"

Phoebe nodded wearily. "This is a war, and it's better to keep yourself alive and well rather than being noble." Phoebe stepped out of the way of the blackboard. "Sectumsempra is a very nasty spell that will cut your opponent deep enough for him or her to bleed to death. It is hardly ever that deadly since the blood usually clots before that occurs. But it will place the person hit by the spell out of commission for some time. You are to practice the spell on the dummy until the end of class." The students reluctantly stood, eyeing the dummy guardedly. "Sorry, no getting out of this assignment; it could one day save your life." Phoebe said when after a minute had passed but not a single spell had been attempted. "Get to work."

Wyatt tried his best to stop laughing. "You just need to concentrate."

Casey, who was spinning around in the air, cocked his head back, which sent him tumbling head over heels in the same place. He stopped the tumbling before shooting back, "Easy for _you_ to say."

Wyatt grabbed Casey's leg and gave it a yank; Casey toppled down on top of Wyatt. Wyatt stood up and frowned at a laughing Harry. "Let's see you do it then, Mr. Omnipotent."

Harry stopped laughing. "Oh, don't be angry, Wyatt." Harry jumped up and levitated in the air for a split second before landing somewhat gracefully. "Happy?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to stay in the air for ten seconds!"

"Well, you know I can't do that as of yet." Harry said evenly.

Wyatt smiled evilly. "That's why you have to practice."

Harry returned Wyatt's smile. "If I _could_ practice, then I'd not be wasting my time listening to you. Now would I?"

Casey remained silent watching the two argue. He was unnerved by the power radiated by Wyatt, while Harry remained a magical void. They had all grown accustomed to having Wyatt and Harry's magic fight every time the two argued. This time, Harry seemed content to not even put up a defense.

Casey finally gathered up the courage to interrupt the debate. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry and Wyatt froze. The Gryffindor looked in Casey's direction fearfully before glaring at Wyatt. Wyatt shrank under Harry's glare and smiled apologetically.

"I'm having trouble concentrating." Harry said simply not meeting Casey's eyes. "It's been growing worse and it's affecting my ability to use magic."

Casey opened his mouth to respond but a blaring siren went off in their heads. "EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE." Dumbledore's booming voice hurt their eardrums. "BALROG ATTACKING WASHINGTON, DC." The ringing in their ears stopped.

"This is not good." Wyatt and Harry chorused.

A dark cloud had settled above the United States' capital early in the morning. Most meteorologists were baffled by the sudden appearance of the storm, and it was a storm. The air was boiling hot and half of the city was being baked with the blackout caused by the overuse of the air conditioning units. Capitol Hill sat with the center of the storm directly above it. Visibility was next to nothing, and it became impossible to walk by sight alone by midday.

The Lincoln Memorial was the first to take damage. A fiery lightning strike shattered the towering statue and killed ten people, leaving hundreds with severeburns. Within a few moments, the entire city looked like a nuclear bomb had struck. The White House was mere rubble with the President and most of its staff presumed dead. The Army was doing its best to coordinate an evacuation, but they could only go in on foot, which made things more difficult. The American Ministry of Magic Headquarters had been evacuated of all personnel besides for the fourth floor departments: Aurors, Magical CIA, and Muggle Protection.

"Dumbledore!" screamed the Minister of Magic over the howling wind. "CONTACT DUMBLEDORE!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The Minister dodged the Killing Curse, but watched helplessly as it hit her head of security.

A black-cloaked wizard stepped into the view of the Minister. "I don't usually miss."

"Who the hell are you?"

The wizard laughed. "Voldemort's helper."

He pointed his wand at the Minister and with a flick, sent her tumbling backward into a boulder. The Minister slowly pushed herself onto her feet again, but she was lifted off the ground. The wizard had his wand pointed at her and was laughing.

"Voldemort said this would be a difficult mission…_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell stopped in midair.

Harry stepped out from behind the boulder. "It will be."

Harry pointed his hand at the Killing Curse and sent it flying back into the caster's wand. The wand exploded and took the wizard's hand with it. The dark wizard screamed out in pain. Harry ignored him and helped the Minister back onto her feet.

"Get out of here." Harry whispered. "Once this is over they are going to need a strong leader to rebuild."

"What about the President?"

Harry shook his head. "Last I heard, they still have not found him dead or alive. McGonagall found his family and got them to Headquarters along with the Vice President."

The Minister nodded and Disapparated with a pop. Harry covered his head with his cloak's hood and took off looking for another fight. He found one in the ruins of the Washington Monument. A giant was busy demolishing the remainder of the Monument that had survived the lightning. Harry threw his hand out in front of him and the giant's club missed the Monument. He turned around and growled at the tiny human.

"Stop what you're doing and you'll be granted immunity." Harry repeated what Dumbledore told everyone to do if they met a magical being.

The giant simply drew his hand back and brought it with the club down on Harry's head. Harry stopped the attack with a telekinetic shove but his magic failed and the club missed him by a few inches. Harry got up only to dive out of the way of the giant's next blow. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it as if it was a whip; the giant howled in pain and clutched his right calf.

"Harry, get going!" Ron called from his right. Harry saw Ron and Hermione starting the ritual that would capture the giant in an unbreakable cage. "We can handle him."

"Where's Wyatt?" Harry shouted. The wind was picking up again.

Hermione fired a Patronus in the direction of the wind; it was howling so loud that they could no longer hear each other. Harry raced after the silver otter and ran straight into Kyle.

"Oooofff! … You alright?" Kyle got up and fired a spell at an enemy Harry couldn't see through the soot and smoke.

Harry dodged a red streak and nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." Kyle motioned with his hand and a giant piece of rubble went flying at the enemy. "Wyatt could use your help, though. He's a few more meters that way."

Harry nodded and ran in the direction Kyle pointed. He saw Wyatt, or rather the glint of light that bounced off Excalibur. Harry looked closer and saw that Wyatt was in the heat of battle with a towering, flaming giant. He rushed down the slope to help him. The demon struck Excalibur with its own huge molten red sword and Wyatt lost his grip; Excalibur dropped out of sight.

"_Aqua Erupto!_" Harry shouted the first spell that came to mind. The jet of water evaporated before it got near the demon, but it gave Wyatt enough time to retreat.

"Another useless human." The balrog's voice was sinister and hard. It rumbled out of its mouth like an exploding volcano.

Harry had reached Wyatt. "I'll show you how useless."

Harry flicked his hand while opening his fingers from a fist to fully-stretched. The demon fell back a step and shook its head as if to shake itself out of a stun.

"Already tried that," Wyatt hissed.

Harry nodded. "Ok…well…find Excalibur. I'll keep it busy."

Wyatt froze. "With your condition?"

Harry tried to blow the balrog up again. "We don't have much of a choice."

The balrog stretched out its wings and roared. Harry brought up a shield just to keep the superheated breath from melting him on the spot. Harry threw a fireball at the demon and then another and another. The balrog stopped advancing, but the fireball seemed to just get absorbed in a puff of inky black shadow. Harry was sweating from the stress of using this amount of magic; it was putting on his body and simply from the heat.

Wyatt jumped and orbed above the balrog and tried to stab it in the head with Excalibur. The balrog caught Wyatt in its fist and Wyatt yelled out as his skin blistered and burned. The balrog squeezed and Wyatt's screams became a blood-curdling shriek.

Harry's heart leapt when he heard Wyatt's screams. He felt a surge of power unlike any he had experienced before and in the next second, the balrog was lying flat on its face, unconscious. Harry found Wyatt lying near the demon's hand with most of his clothes burnt and covered in third degree burns where the skin still existed. Harry dropped down and concentrated. He found the warm feeling deep in his soul he felt when Wyatt or Leo healed him. He forced the feeling out of his heart and down his arms, into his hands, and then into Wyatt's lifeless body. Harry's hand's glowed but the glow faded away.

"_DAMN_ _IT_!" Harry yelled in frustration. "LEO!" Harry choked back tears. "_LEO_! Wyatt's hurt bad!"

Leo knelt down next to Harry. "I know." Leo placed his hands over Harry's and started the healing process. Slowly, Wyatt's skin started to heal itself and then Wyatt took a deep, sudden gasp of air. Leo continued letting the healing energies flow into Wyatt until he was satisfied. He hugged Wyatt tightly.

"That was too close, Wy."

Wyatt, turning blue, nodded.

Harry sat dead still, staring at the unconscious demon.

"A little help!" Wyatt choked out.

Harry turned around, his eyes glazed over. "Leo, you're going to kill him."

Leo let go of Wyatt and hugged him again more softly. "What were you thinking?"

"It attacked me." Wyatt defended himself. "I couldn't just orb out…I tried."

"We need to vanquish this thing," Harry muttered. "Are the Elves here?"

"You, ok?" Wyatt asked.

Harry perked up. "Yeah, but there's still a battle going on." He was right; they heard screams in the dying wind.

"Yes, but there was only one balrog set free from its terrestrial prison." Uurande-tur said. He pulled out a vial from his pocket. "Step back. The fumes are toxic." They stepped back and Uurande-tur threw the potion. "CLEAN UP!"

Thirty fully armed Elves appeared out of the clearing air. They sent to work cleaning up the mess the vanquished demon left behind.

"We're sending the children back, Leo." Uurande-tur informed Leo. Leo nodded and waved his arm before either teen could argue. Wyatt and Harry turned into blue orbs and disappeared from the ruins of Washington DC.

They reappeared in the Entrance Hall of Phoenix Hall. Around them, the rest of their battered friends appeared in blue orbs or in swirling colors, telltale signs of a portkey. Harry looked around at the rest. All looked like Wyatt and he did; they had been through hell more than once. Kyle still had a freely bleeding cut over his right eye. Brendin was sitting with his left leg stretched out; Harry saw the swelling just below the knee that indicated that at least one of the bones were broken. Ethan's shirt was ripped by what looked like harpy claws and he sported a deep gash across his chest. Daelan was cradling his right hand and Casey's ulna had broken through the skin. Ron and Hermione were covered in minor cuts and burns, but nothing major. Draco was fighting to keep Dracola away from his wounded shoulder. Dracola looked outraged and finally settled to licking up the blood on the floor. Uur still had not returned most likely, Harry thought, because he was reporting to his father. Osric sat in a corner, his wounds already healed thanks to his super-speed metabolism; his clothing was still ripped showing he had not escaped unwounded. Ginny and Chris were in similar states as Ron and Hermione. Everyone was covered in soot and ashes.

Harry sat down in a chair and was joined by Cho. The battle was over; the Resistance and American forces had pushed Voldemort's forces back for now. The President had been found, though he was in critical condition and now lay in the Los Angeles branch of St. Mungo's. The adults were out still helping a bewildered and shocked American government, both sides, get back on its feet. Cho and a few other members of the Order had returned to patch the kids up and make sure they were all dealing with what they had seen and done.

"I…" Harry fell silent when Cho kissed him.

Cho broke the kiss. "It's not your fault. Don't go blaming yourself."

"But he could've died!" Harry just could not let himself off so easily.

Cho smiled sadly. "If you hadn't knocked that demon unconscious, both of you would be dead right now."

Harry remained silent. That was the other thing that bothered him; he had never felt such power before. Not when he broke free from Voldemort's possession or even when he got so angry that the whole Hogwarts castle shook. And yet, despite that much power, all he had been able to do was knock the balrog unconscious. "I don't know what I would have done if we had lost anyone."

Cho smiled. "I do. You'd have carried on the fight and defeated Voldemort to avenge all the lives he took and destroyed."

Harry leaned in and kissed Cho briefly. "That's I why I love you so much…you have more confidence in me than I do."

_Harry found himself rooted to the spot. He threw all his weight forward, but nothing happened; it was the same when he did it to the back. He stopped struggling and looked around him. There was fighting everywhere. He spotted Cho and tried to call out to her, to tell her that he was stuck, but his mouth did not respond to his brain's commands. He stopped and concentrated on using his magic to break free of whatever curse he was under. That like all his other attempts, failed._

_Harry watched helplessly as Wyatt ran straight past him. Wyatt blew up a demon only to have three replace it. Wyatt vanquished the first of the demons with a flick of his hands. He redirected a fireball into another before stabbing the third with an athame. Nine demons replaced those he had vanquished and he was beginning to tire. Wyatt raised both hands out in front of him and released an amazing amount of power; six of the nine demons exploded. Two of the remaining three were easily finished off with energy balls. Wyatt was exhausted and he resorted to fighting the last demon defensively. The demon attacked and attacked, driving Wyatt against a wall. It then threw a fireball, which Wyatt ducked only to have moved into the athame the demon had attacked with. Wyatt collapsed against the wall; he was still breathing. The demon let lose another fireball that went straight through Wyatt leaving a smoking hole. Harry yelled out in anger, but no sound came out._

_The Power of Five were the next to go. A cloaked wizard killed Casey and Ethan with the same Killing Curse. He knocked Brendin off his feet and plunged a black sword deep into the fallen teens chest. He quickly decapitated Daelan before setting his sights on Kyle. Kyle waved his wand around in a complex motion that knocked the wizard to the floor. The wizard came back to his feet without ever truly hitting the floor. Kyle blocked the sword strike and returned with one of his own but lost his arm. The wizard did not bother to allow Kyle to fully register that his arm was gone. He drove his sword right through the youngest Potter and let the body fall to the floor. Harry felt as if it had been him who had taken the sword in the chest._

_Nihilus killed the rest of the Halliwell family while Leo was pierced through the heart by a Darklighter's arrow. Voldemort was battling a failing Dumbledore. Dumbledore's movements were hindered by age and he was not fast enough to dodge Voldemort's Killing Curse. The old wizard crumpled to the floor, dead. _

_Harry looked out at the battle. Lupin lay dead at the feet of Greyback. Eyad was killing the last of the Weasleys. Hermione was struck by a poorly aimed Killing Curse. Soon the only person left whom Harry loved was Cho. Cho was backed up in a corner fighting six demons who seemed reluctant to use their powers. Voldemort approached the crowd and the demons moved out of his way. _

"_Say hello to Harry's parents for him." Voldemort hissed. "Potter, kill her!"_

_Harry stared in anger and confusion as the cloaked wizard who had slaughtered Kyle, Brendin, Casey, Daelan, and Ethan, removed his hood. The wizard was Harry, except his right eye was no longer there and the right half of his face was scarred almost beyond recognition. His left eye turned black and angry flames flashed across the pitch black eye._

_Cho screamed in fright. Cho struggled to remain standing as she pushed herself deeper and deeper into the rock wall. She stopped trying to back up and pleaded, "Please, Harry...Don't, Harry…I love you."_

_The evil Harry laughed. "You're the one who did this to me."_

"_I had to protect your son from you." Cho whimpered. _

_She had lost the defiant tone in her voice that told Harry she had given up. Harry tried to move against his bonds. He tried to protect his love from himself and Voldemort, but he could not. He listened and watched in horror as the scene played out in front of his paralyzed body._

"_You chose that little piece of useless flesh over me!" Harry spat. His voice rose in anger. "You'll pay for it. And then…so will he!"_

_Harry grabbed Cho by her throat and forced her to stand up straight so they were staring into each other's eyes. Harry squeezed and Cho's eyes grew wide. _

Harry sat up in bed breathing sharply. His heart was racing and he felt faintly ill. He calmed down after a few moments of sitting in the darkness of his room. He gestured in the general direction of the light switch and the light turned on. He climbed out of the remaining covers and sat cross-legged on top of his bed. His scar was itchy and he felt the vague feeling of being extremely angry at the incompetence around him; he felt himself take the life of at least two people before he was able to break the connection. Harry decided to try contacting his parents one last time before going to see Leo.

He was sinking deeper into a calming meditation when a knock on the door snapped him back to reality.

"Harry, are you ok?" Harry heard Cho's voice. "Are you decent?"

Harry smiled. "You can come in Cho."

Cho entered, looking worried but visibly relaxed to see Harry just sitting on his bed in pajama bottoms. "Put on your robe and let's go sit outside in the moonlight."

"Are you insane? It's like, below freezing out there!" Harry exclaimed.

Cho smiled. "So it's a good thing you'll be there to keep me warm."

Harry stuck out his tongue but nonetheless got off his bed and wrapped his cloak closely around himself. He grabbed his jacket and put it on before following Cho out of his room and the center courtyard.

"So, what woke you up?" Cho asked nonchalantly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Cho and placed his head gently on hers. "Nothing. A bad dream." _One that I won't let come true._

Cho looked up into the sky and sighed. "It had nothing to do with the balrog attack?"

Harry let out a single humorless laugh. "The only thing it had in common with the battle was the fact that I was so exhausted from the battle that I couldn't wake up."

Cho giggled. "But it did wake you up."

Harry stiffened; the image of Cho being choked to death flashed across his mind. "Let's talk about something else…what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't fall asleep. I was practicing my sword fighting when I noticed your light turn on."

"You were practicing out here?" Harry hugged Cho tighter.

"The fresh air relaxes my mind," Cho said softly, letting Harry's presence sink into her. "And it's not that cold! You big baby."

"So what if I am?" Harry said indignantly. "It gives me an excuse to be near you."

"Since when did you need an excuse, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed and remained silent for a moment or two. "Since you became a teacher…don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you're part of the staff. But doesn't it strike you as just a bit weird to be marrying your student?"

"It…_did_ bother me at first…" Cho leaned farther back into Harry. "But then I realized that it shouldn't matter. I mean, everyone here knows we're engaged, and since when have either of us been the ones to care about what others think?"

"You're right." Harry kissed Cho's head. Cho turned around and kissed him.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang," a silky, sneering tone echoed across the courtyard, "this is no place to be expressing your utmost devotion toward each other. Especially when one of you is out of bed after curfew."

Cho and Harry sat up and Harry zipped up his jacket. "Snape, I can do as I please in my own home."

"Not according to the Headmaster," Snape spoke in a deadly whisper. "Curfew was set for all the students at this school, not just those who decide to obey the rules. I think a detention is in order."

Cho stood up. "Harry is in the company of a teacher Professor, so he is not breaking any school rule I have heard of."

"Just because he was able to seduce you, Miss Chang," Snape was smiling now, "does not give him the right to be out of bed at one in the morning. Detention, Potter, today in my classroom at five o'clock."

Harry glared at the Potion Master. "I won't be showing up, Professor. I'll be studying with Leo on magical healing."

Snape sneered. "Yes, I heard about yours and Wyatt's near fatal mistake. When will you learn, Potter? You tried playing the hero once before, to the demise of your beloved godfather."

Snape had gone too far and he knew it. Harry raised a single hand and the greasy haired slime ball slammed into the oak tree. "If you ever talk about Sirius again," Harry seethed, "I will kill you, Snape!"

Snape got up and brushed his cloak off. "Detention for a month, Potter!" Snape strode back to the door he came out of. "And I don't listen to empty threats."

Harry yelled but Cho grabbed his arms before he did something he would regret. "Relax, Harry." Cho whispered into his ear. "He is a idiotic flea bag…he is beneath you…don't let him get to you."

Harry was still breathing hard but his shoulders slumped and relaxed. "You're right. You're always right."

Cho continued to whisper into his ear. "I'll get Dumbledore to waive your detentions. Snape deserved to get thrown into that tree; he provoked you." Cho stroked Harry's hair until he calmed down. They both went back inside and Harry went straight back to sleep.

Harry lay down in the hospital bed. He was too weak to sit up, but just waiting was killing him. Cho had left an hour before to teach the Charms class. The only visitor Harry had since she and Wyatt left had been Dumbledore. Dumbledore had not stayed long; he was in a rush to join the Elves on an information scavenging expedition. He simply wanted to know if he had told Ron and Hermione about his lesson. Harry told the headmaster yes and Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"They don't know what they're getting into."

Harry responded with as much anger as he could. "They know exactly what it meant when I warned them. They are in no more danger than they were in before."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but now they will sit with this information in their hearts. They have no need for it and it will only distract them from their duty in this war."

"Their _duty_, sir," Harry cringed at the mounting headache, "is to be the best friends they can. They wanted to know so they could help me and so I told them. I'd prefer to have friends after this war is over, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore did not reply but got up and smiled. "Rest, Harry. This war is moving faster than either of us anticipated."

Leo came out of his office looking over a piece of parchment. He seemed excited, but at the same time afraid. Harry's problem emanated from his connection to Voldemort and no amount of magic could remove that spell on his mind. Leo had removed three spells in the morning and was going to remove a fourth when Harry fainted.

"Feeling any better?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Leo?"

"I need to remove the last two spells and your eye correction."

Harry noticed the contact case in Leo's hand. "How long did you say?"

"A month before I can replace all the spells." Leo looked over the lists again. "But you should be back to your old self after a good night's sleep."

"Like that ever happens." Harry snorted.

Leo nodded. "I noticed that. Parts of your brain are very stressed because of that."

"I know," Harry stated. "I probably have half the life expectancy as anyone else of Britain."

Leo frowned. "Let's begin."

Harry relaxed and tried to keep his mind black, void of all thought. Images of his dream kept flashing through it. Harry just hoped that he would be able to rebuild his Occlumency proficiency soon. With Snape on the rampage, the last thing he needed was the Potion Master ripping through his memories. Harry squirmed as he felt Leo pull what felt like a worm out of his eye. It was to say the least pleasant and damn painful.

"Last one," Leo said.

Harry felt the worm being pulled out by the gentle magic of Leo. This time, Leo decided to remove the spell via the ear canal. Harry heard the high pitched hum and the rushing of a thunderous waterfall for ten seconds before the worm popped out and then all he heard, felt, and saw was ear splitting pain. He slowly felt the warmth of Leo's healing spread through his body and he was able to see clearly again.

"Now for the eye correction." Leo pulled out a peculiar looking needle. It was bent at irregular places and angles.

"You're going to stab me with that thing?" Harry questioned, reasonably concerned for Leo's sanity now.

Leo shook his head. "This allows me to drop the solution that will dilate your pupils without the fear of you blinking and wasting the solution."

"Gee, thanks for showing some trust in me, doc."

"Don't call me doc!" Leo said jokingly.

Leo placed the needle onto the top of the solution bottle. He put one yellow drop in each eye by putting the needle close above the corner of Harry's eyes nearest his nose. He told Harry to look the other way and then the other for the other eye. He checked Harry's eyes again to make sure he chose the right prescription and then sat Harry up. The removal of the eye correction spell was not as painful as the other ones, but it still was not the most pleasant experience in Harry's life.

"All done." Leo smiled.

Harry closed his eyes as seeing blurrily and then to top it all, his pupils were dilated was giving him a migraine.

"You'll have to wear sunglasses for the rest of the day and then I'll show you how to put your contacts in tomorrow."

Harry nodded. He put on the provided sunglasses. "Can I be discharged until then?"

"If you're sure you can handle it." Leo said with concern. "I'll write a note that excuses you from any of your remaining classes."

"That'd mean Potions. Snape won't be pleased."

"From what I heard, he was about ready to duel the headmaster when Dumbledore waived your detentions this morning." Leo looked out the window. "I don't think I trust Snape."

Harry nodded. "He seems different, but don't let Dumbledore hear you say that."

"…Ok Harry, here's your note and don't do anything too taxing quite yet." Leo looked at his watch. "I have to attend the Elder's meeting. Wyatt will be able to fetch me if anything happens."

The weeks flew by and before Harry knew it, they had been at school for almost two months. He had gotten all the spells replaced the day before and while he was happy to not have to wear the damn contacts, the procedure had left him feeling like he had a major hangover. He was happy that he did not have Potions or Transfiguration today and that was the only thing stopping him from knocking himself out with a big rock.

His magic had, like Leo said, returned almost immediately although some spells took more effort than they had over the summer. His control of the elements was still not up to par and Uur had offered numerous times to train him. Harry had so far refused, although he had made a promise with Wyatt that if he did not catch up by Christmas that he would allow Uur to become his instructor.

He and Cho spent more and more time together as they settled into the idea of being engaged. They both realized soon after that night that they had used the teacher pupil problem as an excuse. They both were scared out of their wits about being engaged and getting married. Harry was now very accomplished with a sword and had beaten Cho in their last two sparing sessions. Everything had settled into a routine; even America had recovered somewhat from the massive attack.

"Harry!" Wyatt called urgently.  
Harry kissed Cho good-bye and turned to face Wyatt. "What?"

Wyatt grabbed Harry by the arm and led him out of the Phoenix Hall and into the front gardens. "Do you sense that?"

"Sense what?" Harry was getting annoyed.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Focus! Something is about to happen."  
"Something good or something bad?"

"What the hell do you think, Harry!" Wyatt snapped. "Stop talking and concentrate."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes despite the fact he thought Wyatt was just overreacting. What he felt shocked him to the core. He shuddered and opened his eyes. "They're coming!"

"Here!" Wyatt orbed his wand to him. "What do you think they want?"

Harry saw the wards glimmer and shimmer as they revealed their presence because of pressure. He looked back at the Manor and made up his mind. "Let's go meet them."

"Are you insane?" Wyatt was gazing at the wards.

Harry started walking toward the wards. "I'd prefer to stop them from getting to the Hall."

Wyatt followed Harry with stiff legs. "If I die—"

"There's no concern of that." Alpha appeared just outside the again invisible wards. "We only want to talk."

Harry sneered. "Where's the rest?"

"I speak for them all." Alpha replied politely. "We feared that if anymore came, you would not hear us out."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Like we believe that."

Alpha lost his patience. "I don't care what you believe about that, Halliwell!"

Wyatt drew up to his full height and glared at Alpha. "We should just kill you here and now then."

"You and Potter both know that you have to keep us alive." Alpha said coolly. "You need us as a backup in case you can't take Voldemort and Ash Goth on your own."

Harry backed Wyatt. "Yes, that was our first idea, but now we believe otherwise."

"We do?" Wyatt hissed in Harry's ear. Harry just stared down Alpha.

Alpha bowed slightly. "I was mildly surprised when we heard we had won you over so easily. Now I see that you have forgotten just how dire your situation is."

Wyatt threw the first blow. He blew off one of Alpha's arms. "Take that."

Alpha looked down at his arm and it reappeared unharmed. "If I need to prove it through a fight, I will."

Alpha moved his finger in a circle. Harry flew ten feet in the air before landing thankfully on his feet. Wyatt drew out his wand and with a 'swoosh' blasted a hole in the ground under Alpha causing the Avatar to fall. Wyatt then covered the hole up with a wave of his free hand. Harry arrived next to Wyatt in time to see Alpha burst out of his earthy prison. Alpha pushed outward with both hands; Harry and Wyatt countered the telekinetic shove with one of their own. The attacks met and created a temporary whirlwind that died as quickly as it started.

Wyatt let loose his most deadly attack, lightning. He struck Alpha in the chest and the Avatar dropped to one knee in pain. Harry pushed Wyatt's hand down when Wyatt didn't let up after a minute.

"Enough!"

"Harry, he's a _demon_!"

Alpha got up panting. "I guess we're still your backup plan after all, Harry."

Harry glared at Alpha. "No, but the more enemies Voldemort has the better."

Alpha frowned. "We are not anybody's enemies. We only want to bring about everlasting peace." He disappeared before Harry or Wyatt could respond.

"When do you think Dumbledore will call you in for another lesson?" Ron questioned. They were sitting alone in the library looking up information for Transfiguration.

Harry shrugged and kept his head buried in the textbook. "No idea. Why?"

"No reason." Ron wrote something down. "Why are we studying the art of wordless human transfiguration? When are we ever going to use this stuff?"

"No idea."

"You alright?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Yes!" He picked up his dropped quill. "Why?"

"You seem to be a little out of it." Ron rolled up his parchment. "That's all."

"Japan and the Koreas folded this morning." Harry muttered. "Voldemort now controls three quarters of the world."

Ron nodded, but did not seem convinced. "That isn't it. If you don't want to say it, then say so."

"Wyatt and I were attacked by a demon a few days ago."

"So?"

Harry bit his lip. "This demon said some things that struck a nerve and then this morning's newspaper just confirmed some of the things h…it said."

"What are you planning to do about it?" Ron was now worried.

Harry smiled. "Nothing. We all need more practice before any of us can go face Voldemort."

"Strategically we're already way behind, Harry." Ron stated. "We can't afford to take too much time."

Harry nodded gravely. "Doesn't mean we have to act precipitately. And it's not like we're just laying around wasting time."

Ron packed away his book. "Then we better use the time as best we can. Every second Voldemort is still in power makes it that more difficult to dethrone him."

Draco and Harry went at it. Draco threw four fireballs in quick succession trying to simply overwhelm Harry and force the Gryffindor to back up. Harry caught the first two fireballs but had to dodge the last two. He landed squarely on his feet after rolling under a fifth fireball Draco had thrown. He retaliated by sending the empty desk flying at Draco. Draco blasted the desk with a glare before charging Harry. Harry backed up with two back flips and brought his wand out in time to deflect a minor curse.

"You're a bit out of it, Draco." Harry commented when Draco's curse missed him by a full meter.

"Not all of us can stay up half the night studying potion books and still be perky the next day." Draco growled. He fired a Stunning Spell to keep Harry on the defense.

Harry waved his hand and the Stunning Spell ricocheted off the stone wall before burning out. Harry sent a telekinetic shove in Draco's direction as he fired off a Disarming Spell of his own making. Draco dodged the Disarming Spell despite being thrown through the air. Draco kicked off the wall and rolled to a crouched position before being hit by Harry's Stunning Spell.

Harry watched in amusement as Draco fought off the effects of the _Stupefy_ he had hit the Slytherin with. He readied his wand to perform the Shield Spell if Draco managed to beat back the blackness. Harry's instinct served him well and his shield faded, but Harry did not see Draco. He ducked his head just in time to have Draco's fist graze over his head rather than it hit directly on target. Harry kicked back but his leg never found the body of mass he was looking for.

"Sorry." Draco whispered. "And here I thought I was the one out of it."

Harry dropped to his stomach and rolled out of Draco's range before pushing himself up with a blink of his eyes. Harry caught Draco's next punch in his hand and he twisted the hand so Draco gave in. Harry punched out and was surprised to see Draco catch it in a similar fashion.

"So…giving up yet?" Draco sneered.

Harry allowed his magic to react defensively and it shocked Draco like it had his uncle the summer of his fifth year. "Not quite yet, Draco."

Draco shook his hands to get rid of the numbness and retaliated with a telekinetic shove of his own. Harry caught the attack with both hands and was slowly pushed toward the wall behind him. They were in a shoving match and evenly matched. Harry gave an extra push and the same time as Draco and they both flew in opposite directions.

"Think that's enough for today?" Draco asked rubbing his head.

Harry also rubbing his head, nodded. "No use killing each other."

AN: Here's another chapter :-). Next chapter is done and going through revisions before being released. I hope that you enjoy this story and that you feel compelled to review, not matter what your thoughts are.

Next Chapter:

Enluuned, vampires, and lessons! And of course the dreaded Halloween battle.


	10. Magic School

This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who died in an accident two and a half years ago.

Magic School

Harry sat in the library finishing up his essay on the basic composition of rituals. He had convinced Hermione and Ron to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore about them teaching the basics of that branch of magic. Dumbledore had given his full consent before Hermione could finish her argument. McGonagall was not all that convinced, but could not change the wise headmaster's mind. The next day they had their first lesson sitting around the fire in Harry's antechamber. Hermione, being who she is, had given them all homework despite it being a nonacademic class.

"Done with your essay yet?"

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered to himself. "Yeah, just finished it." Harry blew the last of the ink dry. "What are you doing up here? I thought you and Cho were going to fence after dinner."

Hermione blushed. "Cho had to cancel. Dumbledore called a staff meeting."

"She beat you?"

Hermione's cheeks went as red as Ginny's hair. "Yes."

Harry laughed. "Did you come up here to read or talk to me?"

Hermione sat down across from Harry and placed a book on the table. "I've been trying to read this book."

Harry looked down and knowingly smiled. "Does Draco know you've got this?"

"Of course Draco knows I have his book!" Said Hermione indignantly. "I'm not some common crook."  
Harry looked down at the book and slowly reached out to touch the cover. His palms glowed a faint green and the book's pages started to ruffle of their own accord. Harry took his hand off the cover and rubbed his head.

"Damn power."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded. "Bad headache."

Hermione nodded and began ruffling through the book, staring at the inscriptions and exquisite artwork. She stopped on a page with a male human staring out of the picture with utterly blue eyes.

_**Enluuned** are the graduates from the secret Academy who are assigned the role of protecting Magic School and the Academy should evil ever enter them. These warriors can oftenbe identified by their completely blue eyes and exceptional skills in fighting. Most are not excellent at magic; however, since they fight in groups of three, they can easily overwhelm and overpower even top-level demons. The few who are capable of fighting with magic usually have energy balls or telekinesis as powers as well as the ability to use a wand. Their wands are all made out of pewter, have the insignia of the Power of Three, and the core of unicorn horn. They are experts of remaining out of the way and most never realize that they are there unless they are at the battle scene. The Enluuned are the closest mortals have come to becoming Elven, despite their lack of magical power, unless the mortal has Elven blood and as such, the Elves have used retired Enluuned on numerous occasions throughout their existence. The Enluuned can live up to four thousand years before aging and their mortality catch up with them. They remain in service for five hundred years before being released from their contract. Most however, choose to remain part of the Enluuned because they lack friends or family in the outside world and are addicted to the LCD-laced water which give them their blue eyes…_

Hermione gasped and Harry went back to read the last sentence. He had known that the Elders sometimes used underhanded ways of getting what they wanted, but this was the cherry on top in Harry's mind. Harry closed the book and the title reverted back to the loopy golden Elvish script.

"They make them addicts!" Hermione could barely breathe.

Harry nodded. "Looks like it."

"But how?"

Harry shrugged. "That is a question for whoever recruits these poor souls."

Hermione rambled on and on about how immoral that choice was. Harry got up and left and she continued her tirade despite there being no one to listen to it.

Brendin and Caleb sat on the center rock watching the griffins catch the swallow that flew too close to the tree. Caleb conjured up a fireball and extinguished it in his fist. Brendin simply watched his younger brother practice controlling his deadly power. Caleb extinguished another fireball before turning around to look at his brother.

"Have you heard from anyone outside of here?"

Brendin shook his head. "Why?"

Caleb flicked out one of his hands and a rock turned red before exploding. "Never mind."

"You worried about Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah…among other people."

Brendin frowned. "Like who?"

"Leah."

Brendin laughed. "You don't even like her!"

Caleb reddened slightly. "I do. I just didn't like her in the beginning…I guess I was jealous?"

Brendin smiled and squeezed Caleb's shoulder tightly. "You don't need to worry about that, Caleb. No one could ever replace you."

"Same for me, Brendin." Caleb's smile grew broader when he saw his older brother's cheeks turn red.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Daelan yelled across the courtyard.

Brendin acknowledged with a quick reply. "Your should join for my morning run. We don't get to talk much during school…"

Caleb jumped at the idea. "That'd be sweet, Brendin." They got up and walked back into the building, ready for a large portion of whatever the house elves had cooked up.

Wyatt sat cross-legged, levitating a foot off the floor watching Harry and Kyle sword fight. Both Potters were naturals when it came to wielding a sword. Wyatt could barely match Harry in a duel and probably would have lost a number more if he did not use Excalibur. Wyatt had the trustworthy sword levitating beside him. He was haphazardly upgrading the spells and enchantments woven into the very core of Excalibur and his wand.

Kyle switched hands and drove a materialized dagger into Harry's guard forcing the older Potter to defend himself. This allowed Kyle to bring his sword close to Harry's neck and force him to surrender. Harry, however, dropped lower than Kyle anticipated him to and Kyle felt Harry's head knock the wind out of him. Harry was impressed when Kyle did not drop his sword or dagger despite the pain his cousin was in. Harry pressed the attack but stopped when Kyle telepathically sent a wave of caution. Glancing up in befuddlement, he noticed that Kyle's nose was bleeding freely.

"Stay back, Harry." Kyle warned. "I'll clean this up in a sec."

Harry ignored his cousin's plea and came over to help and was surprised when Kyle sent him stumbling back.

"What was that for?"

Kyle was livid. "Have you forgotten what I have?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't bug me."

"It should! All it takes is for a bit of this blood to get into your system and you're an HIV patient." Kyle waved his wand over his nose and the bleeding stopped with another wave, all the blood disappeared. "When I tell you to stay back…_DO_ _SO!_" Kyle picked up his sword and hung it back up on the wall. He stormed out the door slamming it shut.

"What's his problem?"

Wyatt placed Excalibur back in its sheath. "He was just trying to protect you."

Harry stared at the door thinking things over. "I knew what I was doing! I mean just because he has AIDS doesn't mean people can't help him."

Wyatt nodded. "I agree, but I think the nose bleed scared him. He might have thought that this was a new symptom." Wyatt's voice carried both confusion and compassion.

Harry turned away from the door. "He needs to talk to Leo."

Wyatt tilted his head slightly and took a deep breath. "That's a bit of a risk. My dad'll have to report this to Dumbledore."

"Better that than Kyle run out of medication or something." Harry placed his sword back on the wall next to Kyle's. "I mean, last year his dad sent him the pills but now they're not precisely on speaking terms. He might use the pills to force Kyle to come home."

Wyatt unsheathed Excalibur. "I suppose so….Want to duel?"

Harry looked Wyatt in the eyes like a deer in headlights. "Excuse me?"

"Well, Kyle is going to need some time to cool down, so do you want to have a quick duel before going to talk to him?"

Harry nodded slowly. "…I guess I could let him cool off a bit."

Wyatt attacked the second Harry had his sword in hand. Harry knocked back Wyatt's blows making sure to keep Wyatt over stretching. Harry caught a powerful swing to his neck and their swords hooked. Without thinking, Harry pushed his sword toward Wyatt and nicked Wyatt's thumb. Wyatt backed up and while he healed his thumb, Harry took the few seconds to reposition his feet. He let Wyatt's lunge drive past his defense before knocking Excalibur off course. The hit was close enough to the hilt that Wyatt loosened his grip to stop the vibrations from traveling up his arm. Harry brought his sword down again, this time knocking Excalibur out of Wyatt's hands.

Wyatt orbed out just in time to mess up Harry's victory. He came in from behind, knocking Harry in the back of his head with a sharp jab. Harry dropped his sword and kicked backwards, striking Wyatt square in the stomach. Wyatt winced, but did not let the fact affect him that he just had the wind knocked out of him from carrying on the fight. Harry used a combination of magically enhanced punches and kicks to back the Twice-Blessed Child into a corner. Wyatt caught his punch in an iron fist and used telekinesis to send Harry's fist back into its owner's face. Harry stumbled back and fell to the floor when Wyatt knocked his legs out from under him.

Harry rolled out of the way of Wyatt's foot. He barely managed to get up on one knee before being forced back onto the ground. Harry kicked his legs out and landed back on his feet upright just in time to block Wyatt's energy ball. Wyatt burst into a thousand orbs when Harry redirected the energy ball back to the back of his head.

"Well done, Harry." Wyatt shook Harry's hand. "You're back to your old self."

"Yeah, except for my control of the elements." Harry waved his hand in front of him and the classroom repaired and rearranged itself. "I just can't get air and earth to work properly!"

"Give it a bit more time," Wyatt orbed Excalibur back to his room. "After all, that's all it took for the other two."

"Yes, but these are the two that are the most useful in a battle."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I thought fire works just wonderfully."

Harry nodded. "Against demons, but I'd prefer not to have to kill the Death Eaters." He paused to smirk a little. "Just make sure they're out of the battle for the rest of their lives."

"So leave the Death Eaters to me and you battle the demons." Wyatt opened the door and waved Harry through.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime, Kyle!" Harry half shouted.

Kyle—equally angered—rolled his eyes. "I can get the pills through owl order."

"And then you'll expose our whereabouts to Voldemort." Harry tried to reason.

Kyle looked at the door before getting up from the bed. He started to pace back and forth. "Where the hell is Leo going to get these pills from?"

Harry shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey might be able to send them with Fawkes."

"So why can't I just use Osiris to get the medicine?"

"From who?" Harry questioned his temper rising again. "You need a prescription for your meds, Kyle! And its not like some Muggle pharmacist is just going to tie a bottle of pills to a mythical creature's leg."

Kyle stopped pacing; his eyes were red. "He'll tell Dumbledore, Harry." His voice took on a pleading quality. "I don't need the entire staff knowing about this."

Harry stood up and picked up Chris's book on Magic School's history. "I'm not going to force you to tell Leo, but it's the only choice you have if you want to carry on living….You could always ask Leo to keep the information confidential." Harry walked out the door shutting it softly behind him.

Kyle sat back on his bed and took a deep breath. He knew this day was inevitable, but it did not make it any easier. This was a secret that he had kept hidden from everyone; the few who knew about it figured it out for them themselves. Kyle knew that even Harry had suspected something long before he had ever told Harry about the worst experience in his life. He motioned with his hand and a glass full of water appeared out of thin air. He took a sip and tried to calm himself down. He had gotten pretty uptight with Harry over the course of their discussion; now he had to prepare himself for his talk with Leo. Whether he liked it or not, Harry was right about Leo being the only option.

Kyle took the shortcut across the courtyard to reach Leo's office. He kept on reciting in his head what he was going to say. His eyes remained focused on the next spot he was going to place his foot and by the time he had passed the rock, his neck was extremely painful. He ignored it along with Brendin and Daelan's calls. He had to get this done now while he still had the nerve to go through with it. He entered the hospital wing and knocked three times on Leo's office door.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Leo opened the door slightly and poked his face out of the crack.

Kyle took one look at Leo and started to turn around. "You're busy. I'll come back later."

Leo closed the door and unbolted it. "No, Kyle. I was just reading up on the latest findings on the dragon flu. Nasty disease!"

"You sure?" Kyle kept his eyes averted but gave his neck a break.

Leo nodded. "Of course I'm sure. The only thing I had planned was going up to fetch Prue when she woke from her nap. Give the house elves a break, you know."

"Ok," Kyle paused. "Err…could we talk in your office?"

Leo nodded and held the door open. He followed Kyle in and sat down behind his desk. "So what's going on?"

"Well, you've obviously seen me take all sorts of pills at meals, especially breakfast." Kyle forced himself to look Leo in the eyes. "Do you know why I have to take those pills?"

Leo leaned back, his brow furrowed. "I've always wondered, but I must admit that I haven't given it much thought."

"That was my hope." Kyle smiled with his lips. "Leo, I have to tell you something. You have to promise me that you keep it between me and you."

Leo nodded decisively. "I won't tell a soul."

Kyle hesitated. His skin grew clammy and he felt lightheaded. "I have AIDS."

Leo swallowed hard but otherwise did not show the shock he felt.

"…I was infected a few years back, and the disease spread rather quickly. I have almost no immune system except for the little protection I have because of my magic. I take an AIDS cocktail to keep my body functioning as normally as possible. I need you to be able to refill my prescriptions." Kyle said all this in a matter of three seconds.

Leo sat dead still for a few more moments. "That is possible. Madam Pomfrey can get those drugs fairly easily and Dumbledore has already lent me Fawkes as a messenger." Leo stared at Kyle. "How did you get the virus?"

Kyle grimaced. "I was raped." Kyle took his shirt off and showed Leo his back. "That is from the same person who raped me. Said he wanted to mark me as his own, little did he know…" Kyle spoke with pure hatred.

Leo nodded. "You must just let me know when you're running low and I should get the pills in about a day or two."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks, Leo." He put his shirt back on and paused. "Err… could you tell me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean if your nose starts to bleed for no reason at all?"

Leo smiled. "You probably just have high blood pressure, Kyle. Strenuous exercise can exacerbate the condition, which causes some of the capillaries in your nose to burst. It's nothing to worry about unless the bleeding doesn't stop after a few minutes."

Kyle left the office feeling both relieved and comforted. He now did not have to worry about his medicine and Leo had confirmed what he had already known. The nosebleed had been nothing out of the ordinary. It had stopped almost as quickly as it had begun.

Brendin found himself spending more and more time in the library. It was not that the homework load had become any heavier but for some reason or another, it seemed their essays were requiring more and more research; the answers was no longer supplied by their textbooks alone. Today he was busy researching vampires.

There were three basic types of vampires. The vampires made famous in the Dracula type movies; the ones driven by the need for fresh blood. The second type were the Wiccan vampires that were demons exiled from the Underworld by a previous Source. These were the ones able to attack in bat form and could perform a feeble amount of magic. They had been the ones who joined Voldemort's cause. In fact the Wiccan vampires had been the ones to convince the blood driven ones to join Voldemort.

The third type had so far remained neutral in the war. They lived mostly in America despite the fact that they originally came from somewhere in Russia. They could perform magic as well as a normal witch or wizard. They had no use for wands and their superhuman strength and speed gave them extra advantages in a duel. They were still susceptible to the same dangers as any type of vampire: sunlight, garlic, stake through the heart. They were much more organized than the rest of their Family. They have four Elders who were the first four vampires converted by the Original. The Original Vampire had died soon after founding the Coven. He had been a vampire who also was infected by the werewolf curse.

The Elders took turns governing the Coven; only two were ever awake unless there was a dire need. One was ruler of the Eastern United States the other governed the Western parts. They never attacked innocents except when the innocent offered him- or herself up to be converted. They instead fed on expired blood from the blood banks. They kept both the vampire and werewolf population around the world under control. Although with Voldemort, in power they had stopped messing in the affairs where he controlled. The Coven, strangely enough, also had a friendship with the Elves before the Elves went into hiding soon after the Griffins Wars. Brendin wondered why the Elves had not approached the Coven about joining the fight against Voldemort.

"What're you up to?"

Brendin jumped. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Osric!"

Osric smiled evilly and sat down across from Brendin. He pulled the book out from under Brendin's hand and started reading it. He yawned and pushed the book back, "How do you stay awake reading that stuff?"

"Easy." Brendin closed the book. "I get enough sleep at night."

Osric feigned injury. "You're more sarcastic than a flea-ridden sphinx!"

"Ok," Brendin said. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, Kyle has asked all of us to meet him and Harry in Harry's antechamber."

"Any idea why?" Brendin started packing up his stuff.

Osric shrugged. "Neither of the Potters would explain. I've been hammering them all day. Harry got so annoyed that he threatened to vanquish me. Like _he_ could!"

They arrived at the meeting place along with Casey and Daelan. Casey disappeared into Harry's bedroom along with Kyle and Harry. Wyatt's eyes kept darting toward the door and surveying the room, but otherwise he remained seated with his back to the fireplace. Hermione and Ron were the next to arrive; both were a bit disheveled. They had just had their private lesson with Cho. Caleb, Ethan, Uur, and Chris were the last to arrive. Ginny and Draco had been the first to arrive and were sitting discussing some topic that would only interest a pureblood wizard. Some obscure piece of magical history that every pureblood family claimed to be apart of.

Casey and Harry slid out of the door and took the last two seats closest to the entrance. Kyle followed them out looking a bit green around the gills.

"I've asked you all here in order to tell you a secret." Kyle looked at Harry who nodded encouragingly. "One that I've kept from everyone except for the few that figured it out….As many of you know, my dad is an extremely successful prosecutor and has many enemies. One…uhhm…one of those enemies got out of jail. He...err…he kidnapped me. He tortured me a number of ways before the police rescued me and in the process killed him. Unfortunately he had the HIV virus and…an…AND he passed it on to me."

Kyle raised a single bottle of pills as if that proved he had HIV. "I've got AIDS, and have had it for two years." He took a deep breath and smiled sadly in Brendin's direction. "I kept this a secret because I'm embarrassed about it. And I was afraid that if you knew that, you'd treat me different." Kyle's voice finally broke.

Harry stood up. "Anyone who has a problem with this…please leave now. Because you are no longer welcome." His voice was stern. No one stood up or even moved. Harry spoke in a more gentle voice. "See, Kyle, you had nothing to worry about."

"What is AIDS and HIV?" Caleb asked.

Everyone fumbled around for an answer. Kyle was the one finally able to come up with a simple explanation. "It is a type of disease that is contagious in certain fashions and…err…there is no cure. It kills your immune system so when a person with AIDS catches the flu his or her body can't fight off the infection and he or she…ummm…dies."

"Oh, that sounds bad." Caleb put his hand down slowly. "So shouldn't you be in a clean room or something?"

Kyle smiled. "I should, but I decided against that. My magic helps fight off infections and the medicine helps enough that I'm not in life-threatening danger…yet." He whispered the last part.

Brendin got up and walked up to Kyle. "Err…ummm…ahhhh…"

Kyle hugged Brendin tightly. "You don't need to say anything, Brendin. The fact that you're still here says enough."

"So now what?" Chris asked. "This meeting is adjourned right, or does someone else have a deadly disease?"

"CHRIS!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't be so insensitive!"  
Kyle laughed. "Relax, Hermione." Kyle opened up the entrance doors. "I only ask that you don't go tell others about this. I'm not quite ready for the fact that I'm dying to be public knowledge."

Chris, Ginny, Draco, Ethan, and Casey all disappeared soon after. They had homework or research to do before class the next morning. Ron and Hermione talked a bit to Kyle before also heading off to complete assignments; rather Ron was going to start his homework and he dragged Hermione along to help him. Daelan slipped off after having a quick private exchange with Kyle. Harry and Wyatt dragged Caleb off to help explain to him the details behind HIV without going too far. Osric and Uur both were summoned via a booming voice to Snape's office to serve detention.

Brendin sat staring at the empty fireplace with his head resting in his hands. Kyle stood awkwardly behind the chair Brendin was occupying waiting for his first real friend to explode. Eventually Brendin stirred and tilted his head back to see Kyle. Kyle took this as his cue to sit in the seat next to Brendin's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brendin asked hurt more than angry.

Kyle bit his lip. "I didn't know how'd you react. The last thing I wanted was to lose you as a friend."

Brendin shook his hair around. It fell back in the same spot no matter how Brendin moved his head. "You should have known that I'd not have judged you because of something you couldn't control."

Kyle nodded. "I know, but this is hardly something you just blurt out one day over lunch."

"You told Casey?" This time Brendin's voice carried some anger.

Kyle tried to get Brendin to look at him but Brendin kept his eyes averted waiting for an answer. "He found out. He found my medicine in his bathroom one day. I'd slept over the night before and forgot to grab the pills after brushing my teeth."

"How'd Wyatt find out?"

"He picked up a pill I dropped at a meal. He knew what the pill was for. And Harry suspected something was up and I told him…" Kyle let his voice trail off.

Brendin sighed. "I wish you'd have told me sooner. I could've been helping you instead of sitting in the dark."

"You're too much like your father." Kyle stated. "That's exactly the type of thing he'd have said."

Brendin smiled. "I guess it runs in the blood."

"Certainly does." Kyle complimented. "It's an excellent quality to have."

"Yeah, but sometimes it sucks to always put yourself and family second." Brendin smiled and stood up. "So, what do you want to do?"

Kyle shrugged. "Let's go see if anyone else is interested in a game of volleyball or soccer?"

"That's a first!"

"What?"

"Kyle Potter asking to play a sport."

Kyle rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Shut it, Brendin."

Harry hurried down the passage to Dumbledore's office. He was late! He had been so busy helping Ginny and Cho decorate the dining room for the Halloween feast that night. He had completely lost track of time and before he knew it, he was late for his second lesson with Dumbledore. He reached the door, which was closed and rapped firmly on it.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore called.

Harry turned the knob and entered the office. The Pensieve was sitting on the desk, but was not giving off the usual faint glow. "Sorry I'm late, professor."

"Quite alright, Harry." Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk with his long fingers lightly tapping the wood. "It gave me a chance to remove my memories from the Pensieve."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore pointed to the two large glass jars sitting on a table in the corner next to the empty golden perch that belonged to Fawkes. "We needed to have the Pensieve empty for tonight's lesson. We're going to enter the memory of one of my former colleagues at Hogwarts. But first, do you remember what we learned in the last lesson?"

Harry nodded. "We took a quick look at Voldemort's past and how Tom Riddle became less than human."

"Well, that is partly true." Dumbledore said. "We certainly saw some of the reason why Tom Riddle went down the dark path he chose. But just because of all of the bad things that happened to him, does not excuse him from the choice he made when he chose to become Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore pulled out a small-capped jar. "In this lesson, we will learn why Lord Voldemort is, as you put it, less than human."

Dumbledore unscrewed the lip of the jar and poured the contents into the Pensieve. The Pensieve glowed slightly before the contents started to swirl and give off the faint silvery glow Harry was accustomed to. "After you, Harry."

Harry stood up and leaned over the Pensieve; the swirling slowed down and revealed a picture of a lavishly decorated classroom. The picture slowly started to take on color when Harry felt himself falling through the air and saw the ground approaching at a dangerously fast pace. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it did not happen. He opened his eyes and found himself standing behind a stool, looking at a rather fat, but friendly looking man. Dumbledore appeared a second later.

"That is Professor Pellaeon. He, at the time of this memory, was the Potions Master for Hogwarts. He eventually became the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor when Tom graduated. If you remember from last lesson I mentioned him."

"He's your friend that knew so much about the Dark Arts!"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "He was extremely knowledgeable in the Dark Arts and was a bit too free about who he spread the knowledge too. Especially after he had a nice strong drink."

"So he is the one who taught Voldemort!' Harry started to get angry.

Dumbledore nodded again. "Unknowingly, of course. Tom Riddle was a promising student and Pellaeon took the young orphan under his wing. Tom used this relationship to milk Pellaeon for everything he was worth. You must remember Harry, Tom Riddle was a prefect and Head Boy. He was the picture example for Hogwarts for his time and few nowadays know who he became. Of the few that have figured it out, only I and now Pellaeon believe it. The others prefer to live oblivious of the fact that Tom Riddle used all we taught him and twisted it into the Dark Arts. Now, let's watch this meeting shall we?"

The door behind Harry and Dumbledore opened. Harry turned around to see a much older Tom Riddle than the one he had seen in the diary. Tom carried a bottle of brandy in one hand and a notebook in the other. Harry watched in disgust as Tom went over and kissed Pellaeon on both cheeks.

"Tom," Pellaeon's voice was hearty and rich, "what brings you down here so late in the evening?"

Tom handed Pellaeon the bottle of brandy. "I was reading the book you recommended last week professor, and had some questions."

Pellaeon opened the bottle and took a swig of the brandy right out of it. "Ask away, my lad."

Tom sat down on the stool and pulled out a quill and inkbottle. "The book mentions Horcruxes, but doesn't explain what they are?"

Pellaeon spluttered and brandy ran out of his mouth and down his graying bread. "Horcruxes, you say?"

"Yes, sir." Tom's eyes glinted with hunger but, Pellaeon seemed to not notice it.

Pellaeon pulled a face and took another longer sip of the brandy. "Horcruxes are extremely dark magic, Tom. The likes of which I'm not allowed to talk about with a student inside or outside the classroom."

Tom's eyes flashed in anger but he calmed himself down. "I'm of age, sir. I'm head boy and the top of my class. You know you can trust me." Tom flicked his finger and the brandy bottle stayed on Pellaeon's lips just a little longer than Harry thought Pellaeon wanted it to.

Pellaeon talked with a bit of a slur by now. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. You _are_ planning to be an Auror, so you'll learn about this stuff in the history classes they teach at the Ministry. You can impress your instructor with your knowledge." Pellaeon took a short sip of the brandy. "A Horcrux is an object usually of great significance to the owner that contains part of the owner's soul. This protects the owner from dying when his or her body is destroyed, but at a horrible cost. The person must live with half a soul because the part still in the body dies with it."

Tom's smile grew. He jotted down a few notes. "How is a Horcrux made?"

Pellaeon, despite the fact that he was now very drunk stared at Tom for a moment. "A Horcrux is made through a complex and dangerous Dark Arts ritual. I do not know too much about the actual ritual except that the destruction of another human's soul is necessary to transfer the part of the caster's soul into the Horcrux…"

Tom nodded and wrote down every last word. "Can more than one Horcrux be made?"

Pellaeon sighed. "It has never been attempted but if all of the Horcruxes are made at once I don't see why not. But the ritual is very draining on the caster and as the number of Horcruxes increases so does the strain on the caster's magic. It is not always beneficial to have more than one Horcrux as they have to be kept close together in order for the caster to be able to use all of his magical potential. Magic is after all connected to one's soul."

Harry felt himself being pulled back to reality as the memory faded into gray mist. He landed back in Dumbledore's office rather hard. His knees buckled slightly under the force of the impact, but he managed to remain upright. He took a seat and allowed the pounding in his legs to calm down and then increase and then calm down again. It was like having a burn or reoccurring pins and needles, hardly comfortable and not pleasant. Dumbledore was waiting patiently in his chair looking as tired as Harry had ever seen him.

"Did Voldemort ever make a Horcrux?" Harry asked. He decided the easiest way to get rid of the pain was by pushing through it.

Dumbledore looked up from his interlaced fingers. "That is the biggest part of my investigations. It had been a question of mine ever since I met Lord Voldemort after Tom Riddle's disappearance. Lord Voldemort was hardly recognizable as the handsome boy he had been when he left Hogwarts. It was not only on a physical level but also on a mental and magical level. Voldemort was more sinister and heartless than any normal human being could ever be. He was and is worse than any of the previous Dark Lords that have arisen over the course of history. That is when I began to consider the fact that Tom Riddle might have been desperate and foolish enough to separate his soul."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore stopped to allow him to speak. When Harry did not say anything, Dumbledore continued. "It became more apparent to me that Voldemort had made at least one Horcrux on the night he killed your parents. The fact that the magic had such a massive backlash proved to me that something was fighting against the Killing Curse that night. And then when Voldemort revealed himself in your first year, I became convinced that he had made a Horcrux." Dumbledore stopped and caught his breath. "It was at the end of your second year that I had proof that Voldemort did indeed split his soul. I also began to wonder if he had done even more. Even as Tom Riddle, he had been obsessed with becoming invincible, immortal. He even tried to become a part of the elite Enluuned, but thankfully he was turned down."

Harry frowned. "He knew about Magic School? The Academy?"

"Oh, yes. You see back then members of Wicca and wand magic was a lot friendlier toward each other than they became after Grindelwald was defeated. The switch of power from the American Ministry to the English Ministry allowed those biased against Wicca to separate the two societies." Dumbledore stated. "But that is a part of history that is not important to the here and now."

"You suspect that Voldemort made more than one Horcrux?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that he made six Horcruxes. And luckily, one of them was destroyed."

"What makes you say that, sir?"

"The diary was a Horcrux; the Tom Riddle that you spoke to in the Chamber was actually part of Voldemort's soul." Dumbledore explained. "I believe he made a total of six Horcruxes because that makes the number of parts of his soul seven. Seven is the perfect number; it is a neutral number of significant magical value. Three is historically the number for good while five and six are the units of evil. Voldemort would have wanted to use a number that was magical but did not tie him to other side. He wanted to be his own person, a loner."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in, Minerva." called Dumbledore.

McGonagall burst through the door followed closely by Snape and Leo. Dumbledore surveyed their red faces and rushed expressions and stood up. "What is going on?"

McGonagall straightened up. "There has been a warning given to the Resistance that Magic School is about to be attacked. Scouts have spotted a huge army of Dark forces approaching upon the School's plane."

Dumbledore place a hand on his desk. "Call the Order and prepare to set up a defense at Magic School. Also make sure that the rest of the Resistance knows what we are doing so that they can help."

All three adults left the office in such a rush that they did not even close the door. Harry stood up from his chair and watched Dumbledore waiting to be told what to do.

"I guess we will continue this lesson another time, Harry." Dumbledore went to a stand-alone closet and pulled out his battle robes. "Go and gather your friends. Head straight to Magic School and do not wait for orders from McGonagall or myself. Between you, Ron and Hermione, you should be able to set up a defense until the Order can arrive. Do not let Gideon talk down to you or take control of the situation. He has no authority over members of the Council!" Harry nodded and left the office shutting the door. "Even ones as young as you and Wyatt."

Magic School was in complete chaos by the time Harry and his friends arrived as an advance-help for the Order. Students were running around trying every which way to get out of the School before the battle started. Teachers were desperately trying to maintain some kind of order and failing miserably. Harry and Wyatt set off to find Gideon and ask him to use the loudspeakers. The Power of Five would remain at guarding the five entrances to the center entrance room. Chris, Draco, and Ginny went in search for students and staff. Everyone was being directed into the entrance room. Uur, Osric, Ron and Hermione went in the opposite direction as Chris's group. Caleb was standing near his older brother trying to convince Brendin that he could be helpful.

Harry waved his hand in front of him and the doors to Gideon's office burst open. Gideon was sitting behind his desk staring at a mirror, which showed the approaching army. Wyatt flicked his wrist and the mirror exploded.

"What the hell was that, Wyatt?" Gideon stood up. "That was an antique."

Wyatt waved his hand nonchalantly at the pieces of mirror. "I'll charm you another one. Right now we need access to the School's loudspeakers."

Gideon frowned. "What use will those be?"

"If you haven't noticed," Harry snapped, "your School is under attack! If we're to have any chance of winning this battle we need everyone in the School to calm down and head to the center entrance point."

Gideon pointed to the old microphone sitting on his desk and started to leave. "One more question, Gideon." Wyatt approached his father's former mentor. "Why are all the entrance and exit doors locked?"

Gideon smiled. "A defense mechanism of the School. If an attack occurs, the School shuts down portals so that the enemy cannot enter."

"So surely there is an override code," Wyatt spoke more quickly the suspicion in his voice seeping away. "Since that isn't helping in this attack. We might be able to get all the students out of here before the battle starts."

Gideon shrugged. "You'll have to ask the gnome who designed the School's security systems." The Elder left the room before Wyatt could ask another question.

"Something is wrong, Harry." Wyatt whispered.

Harry nodded. "Not now, Wyatt!" Harry spoke into the microphone, "_ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF PLEASE REPORT TO THE CENTER ENTRANCE ROOM. THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK, I REPPEAT, THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK. PLEASE REPORT TO THE CENTER ENTRANCE ROOM._" Harry turned the microphone off. "Let's get back there before Kyle an Brendin are overwhelmed."

Harry spotted the gnome Chris described. Gideon seemed to have disappeared altogether. "Sir, is there a way for us to get the students out of here and let the help in?"

The gnome spoke in a squeakier voice than Flitwick. "You have to turn off the protection ward down in the blood magic sector. There should be a big lever that you push down and the portals should all reopen."

"Thank you, sir." Harry turned around to find Wyatt. He spotted Wyatt comforting a young first year girl. "Wyatt, there is an override. I'm going to take Chris with me and turn the ward off. Can you direct the traffic out? Keep as many of the professors as possible but I'm sure most aren't really prepared to battle so…"

"I know how to direct a battle, Harry. No need to baby me." Wyatt said quickly. "You go do whatever you have to do; I'll be fine here."

Harry nodded and went in search of Chris. He and Chris rushed down the main corridor that led to the English section of the school. From there they took a left and entered the black magic sector. Here, students learned to tell the difference between black light, and dark magic. The older students also took a course in black magic rituals or blood magic. Harry stopped in front of the first blood magic chamber.

"Now where?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm guessing it isn't in one of the chambers so it must be in this corridor. You take the right wall, I'll take the left."

The two searched the wall and were about to give up when Harry picked up a surge of magic emanating from a green tile in the wall. Harry touched the tile and the tile slide up to reveal a whole set of levers and buttons.

"Well, that complicates things." Chris said. "All the labels are in symbols. We're never going to figure this out in time."

Harry reached out and touched the metal plate that sat behind all the button and levers. He watched the labels bleed together and start to form words in English. He kept his finger on the metal as he read through the labels. He stopped on a label above a tiny black lever. He pulled it and nothing happened.

"Try again, Harry." Chris stated.

Harry frowned and started to read the labels again when he felt the familiar presence of Dumbledore enter the School. "It worked. Lets go."

Chris grabbed Harry and they orbed out and back to the center entrance point. The Entrance room was a lot less congested. Most of the students left or were walking through the three doors that were wide open. Harry spotted Leah and Michelle standing back away from the doors watching their friends leave the School. Harry went over to Wyatt.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

Wyatt waved his hand and shut the three doors. "He's outside helping to direct the formations of the first line of defense. He told us to do our own thing and help the Resistance where we could."

"Any sign of Gideon?"

"Yeah, he appeared with my dad. They're both out in the front lines as well." Wyatt spoke with some contempt. "Most of the professors decided to leave just like you said. Only about half of those who actually teach something to do with magic, telekinesis or empathy and the like stayed to help fight. All of the students left except for Michelle and Leah."

Harry nodded. "Well, it could've been worse."

"Yeah," Wyatt started to walk out of the room, "I just thought they would want to stay and protect their home."

"Not all magic users are so ready to die, Wyatt." Harry joked. "Some are just here in order to learn how to hide their powers."

Wyatt nodded. "The Academy arrived soon after Dumbledore. The Enluuned look like they'll put up one hell of a fight."

"Well its time to go find out how much of a fight we have." Harry pushed open the giant door that led to the outside of Magic School.

The outside of Magic School was a shock. The sky was a brilliant glaring blue without sun or clouds. The ground was completely flat with no trees or landmarks of any kind. What made matters worse, the gravity was half that of inside the school or on Earth which made Harry trip and fall in slow motion as he wasn't used to the weightlessness. The color spectrum was cut in half or at least that is what it seemed like. There was not a single inch of yellow, red, or orange. The School was made out of bricks that were dark blue with a touch of green and it was making Harry sick.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Wyatt whispered. "It's the effects of having a plane created purely through the force of magic. Things, except the gravity thing, will become normal in a few minutes."

"This is terrible!" Harry brushed the hair off his forehead. Slowly though, everything righted itself. And a bright yellow sun appeared directly above them; the School turned a dull gray and the green flowers became yellow daisies.

"_Tiropeso_." Harry whispered and he felt his normal weight return. The spell simply removed the time it would take him to get used to the lack of gravity. He spotted the growing dark mass approaching from over the horizon.

"Let's see if we can cause a bit of confusion amongst Voldemort's ranks shall we?" Wyatt whispered.

Harry nodded. "I'll follow you."

Wyatt disappeared in a burst of orbs. Harry closed both eyes and he also disappeared. They appeared amongst a group of sunscreen-lathered vampires. Harry stuck out his foot and tripped on vampire before punching another he then disappeared and reappeared in a crowd of Death Eaters. Wyatt was next to him in a Death Eater's disguise. Harry did not transform his "Jedi" robes into the black uniform of a deatheater but made sure that the hood shrouded his face. Wyatt pulled out a potion vial and threw it up in the air. Harry directed it into the ground with enough force to shatter the vial. A sickly green smoke billowed up from the spilt potion and the Death Eaters and demons downwind of the cloud started to gag and cough. Harry and Wyatt Apparated out before anyone could pinpoint who caused the disruption.

"I wish I had some of those pellets Fred and George developed." Harry said when they reappeared behind the defense lines.

Wyatt nodded. "Those would have come in handy but would have given us away."

"Voldemort's here." Harry changed the subject. "I sensed him searching for me."

Wyatt became more serious; his smile disappeared. "Does that worry you?"

"Of course it worries me." Harry verbalized. "I'm not ready to face him."

Wyatt squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You've held him off before; you can do it again."

The battle ensued and both sides started to take losses. The Resistance was able to get a large number of their injured off the battlefield since they had whitelighters. But Voldemort called in darklighters, which made it more difficult for the whitelighters to get in and out of battle with the injured. Ash Goth and Voldemort injured and killed numbers of fighters in single blows. Sandra and Leah's dad, Professor Hall, took on Ash Goth together.

Ash Goth let out an ear-shattering scream that struck fear in everyone around him. A couple of Elven privates died of heart attacks then and there. Sandra was the first to recover and shot purple lightning at the wraith Dark Lord. Ash Goth caught the attack in his metal glove and squashed it in his fist. He laughed before drawing out a tiny reed, which he blew into. Sandra pulled out a tiny needle that hit her in the neck. With in seconds Ash Goth vanquished the Elder with a single fireball.

Hall rushed in to take Sandra's place. He was able to force Ash Goth to back up with a combination of telekinetic shoves and energy balls. He pulled out a small sword and charged. Ash Goth blocked the sword with his forearm and shattered Hall's sternum with a punch of his other hand. Hall fell back clutching his chest. Ash Goth advanced on the teacher and was about to deliver another blow when an energy dart pierced his upper arm.

Ash Goth stood up and screamed in anger. The energy dart burst as a wave of pitch black washed over Ash Goth's arm. He advanced on the thrower of the dart, Leah.

"You will pay for that, little girl." Ash Goth hissed. He tossed a fireball at light speed at Leah, which froze a millimeter in front of her.

Brendin threw his hands out in front of him again and caused Ash Goth's metal glove to explode. "Back off!"

Ash Goth did not back off; instead he drew his hood back and revealed the empty space where his head should have been. Brendin covered his eyes when the light that bounced off an invisible crown shone into his eyes. Ash Goth rushed forward and aimed a punch at the blind boy's head. Brendin surprised Ash Goth by side stepping the charge and knocking the wraith down on to the floor with a punch to the back. Brendin's entire right arm went limp after it touched Ash Goth's back.

"Silly boy." Ash Goth got up. "Don't you know that touching me causes that part of your body to slowly enter my world. It starts with numbness and slowly your arm will turn invisible."

Brendin started to breathe a bit harder. "Fire, wind, water, light, send this demon from my sight!"

Ash Goth started to laugh. "That spell is useless against me. You don't have the power to banish me, not without the Power of Five…" Ash Goth stumbled backward as if a speeding bus had hit him.

"Fire…wind…water…li—light…send this de—dee…demon from my si…si…sight!" Brendin was staring to struggle to breath. His fingers were becoming transparent.

Kyle appeared beside him. He grabbed Brendin's arm and it came back to life. "Fire, wind, water, light, send this demon from my sight!"

Ash Goth stumbled back again this time he struggled to get back up. He fired two energy beams from his palms as a distraction. Brendin and Kyle dodged the beams but could not stop Ash Goth from reaching Professor Hall. Ash Goth raised his steel boot and slammed it down on Hall's face. He did it again before disappearing in a burst of flames.

Brendin, Leah, and Kyle rushed over to Professor Hall. Leah turned away and Brendin wrapped his arms around her. Kyle bent down and felt for a pulse. Brendin looked quizzically down at him and Kyle shook his head sadly. Leah started to cry. Kyle touched the body and it disappeared.

"Get her out of here, Brendin." Kyle stated without emotion. "She can't fight anymore."

Brendin nodded and started to lead Leah back into the School. Kyle, on the other hand headed in the opposite direction into the heat of battle. He vanquished two demons before either demon realized that he was behind them. The third demon put up a bit of a fight but he pulled out an explosive potion and threw; it landed in the demons mouth and the demon exploded into ash. Kyle joined in a battle with a giant Harry was already fighting.

Harry moved his wand in a complex motion and the giant tripped over an invisible rope. Kyle conjured up restraints but the giant broke out of the restraints. Kyle had to dive out of the way of the giant's fist. Harry appeared beside him.

"You don't know any more powerful restraint spells do you?"

"Nope." Kyle fended off the next punch with a telekinetic shove.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry regrettably conjured up a fire shield and cringed at the giant's yelps of pain.

The giant did not stop attacking even after being burnt. She eventually caught Kyle by the leg. She dangled Kyle upside down and grabbed the other leg and was getting ready to rip the boy in two. Harry desperately whipped out his wand and slashed it horizontally. The giant dropped Kyle as one of her legs was cut to the bone. Kyle landed on his feet albeit heavily. The giant lashed out again this time getting hold of Harry. Harry in self-defense aimed his wand and jabbed in the direction of the giant's throat. The giant stopped, dead in a second. The spell caused her windpipe to collapse of she died of suffocation.

"Why didn't she just give up?" Harry took off his tattered brown robe. He had a white t-shirt and jeans underneath.

Kyle shrugged. "No use feeling guilty now, Harry. Here come a group of demons."

Harry and Kyle stood back to back as they battled off demon after demon. No matter how many demons they vanquished, more filled the gap in the surrounding circle. Harry and Kyle started to tire.

"_MALTRICE_!" Harry yelled in frustration. A bright light exploded out of his wand and the demons in the circle vaporized, leaving nothing behind, not even ash. Harry took a deep breath. "Thank you Osric."

Kyle pointed toward the school. "Let's fall back for a bit. I'm beat."

They both headed back behind the defense line and allowed their magic to recuperate. Kyle took a drink of water provided by a gnome and Harry accepted a sliver of some fruit from a nymph.

Harry sat down and tried to calm his mind down. "This is a bit more draining than I expected it to be."

"How many vanquishes?"

Harry counted them up in his head. "A hundred or so. Most of them were of lower level demon."

"Leah's father is dead," Kyle stated, "so is Sandra."

"What do you think is going to happen because of that?" Harry asked. He couldn't get emotionally involved yet; the battle was still raging on.

"The Elder may very well shut down Magic School."

Wyatt sat down next to them. "It may have larger results than just him shutting down of Magic School. The Elders have never been ones to take the loss of one of their own lightly. They may pull out of the war all together."

Osric appeared behind Harry with him a rush of wind. "Gideon is in trouble. He is battling Voldemort."

Harry got up and Wyatt touched him. They both appeared a few meters away from the battle.

"…Why are you doing this?" Gideon asked.

Voldemort laughed. "Things change." Voldemort waved a pale finger and Gideon collapsed on the ground. Voldemort closed his hand in a tight fist and Gideon's face slowly grew pale as he clutched his chest.

"He's stopping Gideon's heart from beating!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Gideon went limp before anyone could make a move and Voldemort finished the Elder off with a fireball. Harry charged throwing all his power in a telekinetic shove. Voldemort went flying five meters before smashing down into the ground. Voldemort rose up like a snake and jabbed his finger at Harry. Harry rubbed his shoulder but he could not move the arm without excruciating pain. His shoulder had been dislocated. Wyatt waved his hand and a mound of dirt flew at the approaching Voldemort.

Voldemort glared in the direction of the dirt and it dropped to the ground. The dark wizard then focused his glare at Wyatt. Wyatt shook violently before exploding into tiny orbs. Voldemort barely moved his hand but he froze the orbs before they could reform. He also froze an unsuspecting Osric.

"Well, Harry, I was wondering if you'd have the courage to come and face me."

Harry sneered right back at Voldemort. "I wasn't about to let you get away with all this destruction!"

Voldemort laughed. "This is just a taste of the chaos I can cause, the pain _I_ can inflict. You just wait and see."

Harry motioned as if he backslapped Voldemort. Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry threw a fireball at Voldemort but the attack was simply absorbed by the shield Voldemort placed around himself. Voldemort made his hand stand perpendicular to his arm and pushed out from his chest. Harry cringed as he felt and heard a number of bones snap and break. Harry pulled out his wand and cast Sectumsempra with all the power he could muster. Voldemort tried to stop the attack but had to instead dodge it.

"I'm impressed, Potter." Voldemort chuckled. "I thought you'd be above using such ugly and gruesome spells."

"Shut up, Voldemort!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort tried to respond but instead he flew backwards. He got up and sneered at Harry before disappearing in to the shadows. Harry unfroze Osric and Wyatt. They just got their bearings when they heard an explosion from the direction of Magic School. They orbed back and Harry's breath caught in is chest.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled. He forced the same message into the head of every single fighter on the magical plane. "Voldemort is destroying the plane!"

It was a mad, chaotic retreat for the light forces.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it; I just love writing Voldemort. He is almost as interesting as Snape. Please read and review.

Next Chapter - The death of an important essential character is coming up and the light scrambles to piece itself back together.


	11. Loss

Loss

Harry paced back and forth, avoiding everyone's gaze. His eyes were red and he had to keep moving. He stopped and took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Casey nodded sadly. "Yes, it was definitely a premonition of a past event."

Harry stopped breathing for a second. His face paled again and he started to tread back and forth. Hermione and Ron were also red eyed and Ginny was actually crying into Wyatt's shoulders. Harry stopped pacing. "We have to tell Dumbledore."

Casey and Brendin nodded. "We'll go."

"Thanks."

Casey and Brendin got up and headed out the door. They walked slowly with their heads hanging. They had only known him for a year, but his death was completely unexpected. He always seemed capable of taking on anyone or anything. Brendin knocked on Dumbledore's office door. There was no immediate answer, but there were muffled voices.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice drifted through the oak door.

Brendin and Casey entered the office to see Dumbledore was not as alone like they had hoped he would be. Uurande-tur, McGonagall, and Leo were sitting quietly watching the two teens.

"We'll come back." Casey said quickly. They turned around to leave.

Dumbledore called them back in. "It's alright. I'm sure whatever you have to say concerns the Order, otherwise Harry would not have sent you to me."

"Ok…" Brendin faltered.

Casey bit his lip. "I…err…had a premonition."

"So why aren't you doing something about it?" Leo questioned calmly.

"It was of a past event." Casey got a bit defensive.

Leo frowned. "You don't get those types of premonitions."

"Well this one was of the past!" Casey was getting annoyed now. "The newspaper was from three days ago."

Dumbledore nodded. "What triggered this premonition?"

"I touched Harry's wand." Casey answered calming down. "My finger ran over the newly placed emerald."

Dumbledore's eyes grew distant. "How did it happen?"

The rest of the adults were bewildered. McGonagall asked, "What happened, Albus?"

Dumbledore remained quiet, looking gravely at Casey. Casey took a deep breath. "A giant killed him. Voldemort convinced them to join him by handing over the Rocky Mountains when he took over America." Casey's voice grew emotionless as his eyes welled up. "Three giants attacked him and Hagrid was able to stop two of them. But he was too tired to battle the third and the giant showed no mercy…."

McGonagall had gone white. Leo and Uurande-tur sat still, but did not take the information as badly as the two humans who knew Hagrid best. McGonagall began to shake her head.

"No. It's not possible…Albus, it's not possible!"

Dumbledore reluctantly nodded. "I can no longer contact him…. He is dead."

Casey and Brendin stumbled out of the office quietly. Although they suspected that they could have brought in a dragon and the adults would not have noticed. The loss of Hagrid was not a simple loss of the war. Hagrid had played a major part in the training and protection Harry Potter. He had been the only part of the "old crowd" that made sure to connect with the younger generation. He would be sorely missed and his death set back the Light more than the loss of Magic School.

Magic School had fallen utterly. Voldemort or Ash Goth or some other powerful evil force had brought the entire plane crashing into nothingness just a week earlier. Two Elders had been killed, along with a teacher. About a hundred other members had been severely injured and about half were expected to not make enough of a recovery to rejoin the battle. Voldemort lost minor demons and a few newly recruited Death Eaters. The Battle for Magic School had been a complete loss for the Light.

With the loss of Magic School and two Elders, the Resistance had met and had two rocky days of talking the Elders of leaving the fight. The Elders felt that in order to protect themselves and the Whitelighter population, they had to leave Earth to fend for itself while this war raged on. The Elders reasoned that they were the only ones capable of truly escaping the war and remaining hidden until it became time, in order to start a resistance campaign to overthrow Voldemort. The rest of the Resistance saw _this war_ as that campaign. If they did not dethrone Voldemort and Ash Goth soon, they felt that the two would never be overthrown.

The Elders decided to leave the question of their withdrawal on the table until all the Elders could be convened so the situation could be discussed. Leo estimated that it would take about a week or so for the Elders to gather and another day or so before a decision would be made. Leo had warned Dumbledore to prepare for the worst. The last time an Elder had been killed, the Elders had withdrawn from the Earth for a thousand years. Leo had convinced the Elders not to disappear when the Titans had been reawakened because he had become an Elder. This time however, he had lost most of his sway in the Council because of his and Gideon's constant bickering. The Elders had just recently convened, the reason Leo had been in Dumbledore's office.

"Wyatt, Harry, Dumbledore has excused you from classes for a bit." Leo informed the two. The teens were all in the library trying to work through their pain.

"Why?"

"We both believe that you two will pull more sway than I will." Leo stated.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "They're pulling out, Dad. They're too cowardly to not back out."

Leo frowned. "Well, they have no choice if we don't put up a convincing argument otherwise."

"Ok, lets go." Harry got up and with a wave of his arm his homework disappeared. Wyatt orbed his homework to his room with a movement of his hand. He got up and glared at Harry but took his father's extended hand. The three orbed out.

Elder Capitol was a giant version of the Parthenon in the clouds. It was not a separate plane, but it was well separated from Earth. It was a place few non-Whitelighters ever saw, and in fact, impossible for an average human to remember. The Elders placed spells on their realm so that memories of it disappeared from everyone who left it. The spells affected Elders the least, followed by Whitelighters, then witches, wizards, and demons and finally, a non-magical human.

Harry was in awe. He had heard Wyatt describe it and Chris even showed him a picture he had drawn after spending a month up here. Neither did the place justice. The columns seemed to continue on forever in all directions. Harry felt the nearest column and the stone was ice cold despite the fact that the surrounding air was a comfortable seventy-six degrees. Harry removed his hand.

"Be careful," Wyatt whispered, "those pillars are sometimes cold enough to kill tissue."

Harry tucked his hands in his pockets. He quickened his step to keep up with Leo and Wyatt. Leo had transformed his clothes into the golden robes of an Elder. Wyatt had transfigured his robes into the brown robes he and Harry wore when they went into battle. Harry decided to follow suit.

"Why did we change our robes?"

Wyatt slowed down so he was walking next to Harry. "There is a dress robe for these types of meetings. The Elders are already going to be pi…_angry_ that you and I are up here, we don't need to provoke them anymore."

Leo stopped in front of giant white walls. He placed his hand on the wall and a deep rumbling sounded from underneath them as a part of the wall started to slide into the ground. It continued to gather speed until the top hit the floor with enough force to cause Wyatt and Harry to grab onto each other to keep from falling. "You guys will sit behind me at the table. Stay quiet until you are spoken to. And Wyatt, no snide comments."

Wyatt and Harry fell in step behind Leo acting as bodyguards would. Leo took the empty seat next to an Elder Harry had never seen before. Wyatt waved his hand slowly and conjured two chairs for Harry and himself to sit on. They were getting suspicions looks and Harry could see that Wyatt was losing it.

"_Who's the guy your dad's sitting next to?_"

Wyatt's eyes ran over the Elder. "_A newbie. Probably a replacement for Gideon._"

Harry frowned. "_So quickly?_"

Wyatt leaned back in his chair. "_Yes, so is the red-haired girl sitting next to Grant._"

Harry nodded. "_Was Grant Tolkien's Whitelighter?_"

Wyatt's lips twitched. "_No. Grant has been an Elder since before the foundations of the Egyptian empire._"

"_It's just that he looks so much like Gandalf as Tolkien describes him and his attitude is exactly the same._" Harry nodded his head when Grant waved his hand in a greeting.

Gabriel, once Leo's student, voiced what most of the Elders were feeling. "Why did you bring them along, Leo? This was a meeting for the Elders only!"

Leo spoke calmly, but deliberately addressed the entire Council rather than quarrel with a single Elder. "They requested to be present for this meeting. I saw no reason for them not to be a part of the discussion."

Josiah—another Elder who was totally against Leo—pushed the argument. "That was not your choice. You should have informed us."

Leo waited for the shouts of agreement to die down. "I was under the impression that Grant was the one who decided who could and could not be a part of this meeting. I informed Grant of my decision to bring Wyatt and Harry with me; he agreed."

Grant got up and leaned heavily on his staff. "I believe we will all benefit to hear from those who will be affected by our decision to withdraw all Whitelighters from Earth."

"That is what we will decide, despite having these two mortals up here!" A few Elders declared. "We were never meant to get involved in the first place, but we all followed _Leo's_ advice blindly. We should have listened to Gideon, then maybe he'd still be with us."

Wyatt jumped up. "Gideon betrayed us all!"

"Wyatt, sit down!" Leo snapped.

Wyatt ignored his father. "I was there when he died. I heard what he said and saw his face. He was surprised. He was expecting to receive a warm welcome from Lord Voldemort, instead the wizard gave that bloody traitor what he deserved—"

Grant took control again before Wyatt could continue on. "That is enough, Wyatt. Whether or not Gideon was a traitor has yet to be decided by this Council. The question still remains: should we pull back?"

"Yes!" boomed the majority of the voices.

Leo shook his head. "If you pull out you are practically sentencing the world to the control of Voldemort and Ash Goth. And just because we left them alone does not mean they won't come after us. Ash Goth has a score to settle with us and I doubt having us withdraw is going to satisfy him."

Grant nodded. "I agree with Leo, but this decision has to be made by the majority."

"We must pull out while we still can."

The debate raged on for two whole days before Grant finally called for a vote. Seventy five percent of the Council voted to withdraw from the immediate war with the two Dark Lords. Wyatt and Harry felt sick, but they stayed still waiting for the meeting to be dismissed.

Leo stood up. "I'm still going to carry on fighting."

"You'll be stripped of your power as an Elder!" Warned a number of angry voices.

Grant shook his head. "The vote was not unanimous; Leo has every right to carry on battling along side his family. I am also not going to place a ban on Whitelighter orbing. They will have the choice whether to remain with their charges or to remain up here."

"That is crap, Grant!" cursed Gabriel.

Grant rose to his fill height. "I could have forced you to remain on the front lines, Gabriel, so don't push it! The meeting is adjourned."

Leo, Wyatt, Harry and Grant walked down the row of columns.

"I am sorry that they have disappointed you Leo." Grant sadly stated. "But I have a feeling that they may change their minds soon."

Wyatt dryly laughed. "They won't change their minds. That would mean crawling back to my dad for forgiveness; they're too stuck up to even think of doing that."

Grant deeply chuckled. "You'll keep in touch?"

Leo nodded. "I'll make sure to inform you of major changes in the war, but I doubt we'll see each other again until the war is over."

"Yes," Grant nodded regretfully, "They will shut off the portals so no one can come up here…well, you all better get home. And give Dumbledore my deepest condolences."

"Will do," Leo touched Harry's arm and the three orbed away.

It was mid-November and winter had come early. The ground was covered in two feet of snow one morning, and ever since then, it had been snowing constantly. It was not a blizzard, but the snow was slowly rising. The griffins and their young had become like statues in the white oak tree. The only time they moved was in the late afternoon in order to eat and drink before returning to the same perch and freezing in the same position.

Harry spent the morning staring at the four griffins out of his bedroom window. They were such a perfect family and they made him thinking more and more of his own parents. He grew jealous of the two fledglings for still having their parents, for being happy, for not suffering under the pressure of having a destiny. Harry ripped his eyes from the window. He dipped his quill in the inkbottle and continued his letter to Neville. It had been a whole month since he had mailed any of his friends still in the States. He had received a small postcard from Seamus on the temporary meeting place for the United States Congress. He had replied to the postcard, but had not sent the letter yet. He first needed to finish the rest of his letters.

"Come to breakfast, Harry?" Kyle peeked through the door.

Harry turned around. "No. I have to finish these letters before Potions."

Kyle shrugged and departed. Harry pushed the door shut with shove of magic. He finished the letter and two more before getting up from his desk. He looked around his room and spotted a piece of buttered toast sitting on his chest-of-drawers. Picking it up and taking a bite, Harry grabbed his bag and headed off to potions.

Potions was, as always, a nightmare. Snape assigned them an intrinsic and difficult potion that was supposed to immunize the drinker from all common magical and non-magical diseases including dragon flu, polio, measles, chicken pocks and the like. Snape had given no direction of any kind and the potion was not in their textbook. All they knew what the ingredients were, but not the amount or anything else. Snape had even forced Caleb into brewing this potion instead of the one assigned by Paige.

"How the hell does he expect us to do this?" Brendin asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I'll ask Chris."

"Potter, do shut up or it'll be a detention." Snape snapped. "Twenty minutes left."

Caleb was close to tears and Brendin did his best to comfort his younger brother without calling attention to themselves. Snape unfortunately had a knack of picking up on those types of things. "Will, Will, detention!"

"Absolutely not, sir!" Brendin snapped. "You assigned us a Potion without giving us any direction! How is that fair? And then you _punish_ me for comforting my twelve-year-old brother when you assigned _him_ the same potion!"

"One more word, Will," Snape spoke quietly and deadly, "And I'll have you expelled from this class. I don't care if you're supposed to be a deliverer from Ash Goth."

Brendin stood up and started to walk out the door, but then Paige appeared in the door. "Snape, Dumbledore requests your presence."

"Tell the headmaster that I'm busy trying to instruct these imbeciles."

Paige strode up to Snape's desk. "You will get out of this classroom _now_ or you will leave this classroom without your heart!"

Snape sneered. "You don't have the guts to kill me, Mathews."

Paige smiled. "You're right; but I think that you could live without your fingernail!"

Snape yelled in pain as he wrestled against Paige's magic. Paige stopped summoning the fingernail and glared down the Potions Master. "It's not polite to keep your employer waiting."

Snape walked out of the classroom glaring at everyone and everything. His cloak billowed out behind him and when he closed the door the inserted window shattered. Harry waved his hand and the glass pieces reformed into the window before clapping along with the rest of his friends.

"Bravo Aunt Paige!" Chris exclaimed over the clapping.

Paige calmed them all down and looked at the lesson plan on the board. "He expected you to do this? All of you?"

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

Paige nodded. "Well, this potion is simple to make once you know the amount of each ingredient. In fact you have all made the potion that this potion is derived from. Any guesses?"

Chris raised his hand and continued with a nod from Paige. "Because of the beetle legs and wormwood I'd have to say it's a Vanquishing Potion."

"Well done," Paige smiled in approval. "Chris it quite right. Those two ingredients are indicative of a Vanquishing Potion. Another indicator is the fact that you need a drop of blood that contains each disease your vaccinating from. Because of the time, please brew one batch of this potion together. I'll explain things to Snape and he'll give you all credit for the day."

Chris and Wyatt took charge and in a few minutes, the base of the potion was simmering over a low flame. Hermione added the wormwood and the potion "poofed" and turned a shiny pale yellow. Kyle dropped the frozen blood droplets in to the potion, which then turned blood red. Paige came over to inspect the potion and nodded.

"Perfect. You are all dismissed early for lunch." Paige started to fill seventeen vials, one for each student. Leah and Michelle had decided to join their boyfriends for the remainder of the school year. They all packed their bags and thanked Paige before leaving for lunch.

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for the headmaster. Dumbledore had summoned him with a letter passed on by Hermione, but when he had arrived Dumbledore had left the office. Harry's gaze fell on the Pensieve, which was sitting under an elongated cake glass cover. The two bottles that had contained Dumbledore's memories sat under the table empty. Harry sighed and continued his inspection of the office. He was surprised to see the picture of the original Order that Moody had shown him hanging next to a painting of the Hogwarts Founders.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry." Dumbledore said as he entered through the door and shut it behind him. "I just had to inform Minerva of some information the Elves just gave me. They're fearful that this abrupt change in weather patterns is caused by the destruction of Magic School and Washington DC and that it may be permanent."

Harry nodded. "O…kay."

Dumbledore smiled. "It is not vital information for you to know about…. Now where did we leave off?"

"You were telling me of your suspicions that Voldemort made six Horcruxes." Harry responded.

Dumbledore nodded. "We got further than I remember…ahhh…yes, well Voldemort made six Horcruxes or at least that is what I suspect."

"Sir could you explain Horcruxes? I mean, how do they protect a person from dying?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore detangled his finger and started to circle his right pointer finger around in the air. Slowly, a ghostly picture appeared and covered Dumbledore's desk. "A Horcrux is an object that contains and protects a part of a person's soul. In the usual case, half of a person's soul is in a Horcrux and the other half is inside the person's body. When the body dies or is killed, the part of the soul inside the body wanders around the Earth, void of form…"

"I thought Pellaeon said the soul inside the body dies?"

"He did, but even he can get his information mixed around when he is intoxicated." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "The soul cannot take physical form again until it is reunited its the other half. From there, the person has to do a similar ritual as Voldemort performed to regain his body."

Harry sighed. "So Voldemort no longer has his Horcruxes?"

"That is not what I said." Dumbledore licked his lips to wet them. "Voldemort is a very powerful wizard and he performed other rituals and made numerous potions to try and gain immortality on top of his creation of Horcruxes. I believe that his soul took on a ghostly form despite not being reunited with its counterparts; the diary again is proof of that."

"Ok." Harry sat forward again and paid close attention.

Dumbledore got up and opened up a cabinet. He pulled out Riddle's diary. "I recovered this from Lucius shortly after the Battle at the Ministry at the end of your fifth year. I have been analyzing the remnants of the magic to gain some deeper understanding of Horcruxes. And I came to the conclusion that Voldemort had done something vastly different than any of the previous witches and wizards who attempted to manufacture a Horcrux. Can you guess what?"

Harry frowned and thought things through. "When a Horcrux is destroyed, that part of the souls is destroyed with it?"

"Yes."

"So that means that Voldemort should have lost a part of his soul and…and a part…a part of his magical power!" Harry looked up for confirmation when Dumbledore stared at him blankly he continued, "Is Voldemort any weaker?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "He is not weaker, Harry."

"So that means he must have perfected the ritual…" Harry bit his lip, "…so that when a Horcrux is destroyed, he doesn't lose that part of his soul, but it rejoins him."

"Well done." Dumbledore pushed the diary aside. "I came to a similar conclusion…Now on to the practical implications of this knowledge."

Harry fidgeted a bit. He was a bit fearful now that he knew that Voldemort had backups should Harry finish him off again. Dumbledore remained quiet. Harry closed his eyes and calmed his mind; he still had to focus.

"As I'm sure you have realized we have to destroy these Horcruxes before going after Voldemort."

"Do you know where they are?" Harry jumped in.

Dumbledore tapped his fingers against his desk. "No…no, I have not been able to find out the location of Voldemort's hideout. I have, however, been able to determine what artifacts Voldemort used in the ritual."

Harry blinked his eyes quickly. "How?"

"I have dug back into the history books for answers on powerful magical objects that might interest Voldemort. I learned from his time at Hogwarts that he was fascinated with his heritage. Through various means, I discovered that his interest extended to the rest of the Hogwarts Four. I decided that at least four of the Horcruxes would be objects that belonged to the Founders. Also, he would use the heirloom his mother left him, a locket that belonged to Slytherin's wife.

"I searched through all the information and found the only artifacts that survived all the wars and instability that struck the magical world since the foundation of Hogwarts. I also discovered that only five of those objects were not accounted for in the inventories of museums and family heirlooms. One of those objects is now destroyed, Gryffindor's sword. The other four objects are a ring, a brooch, a goblet, and a bow. Each of those objects seemed to have disappeared in a short time after Death Eater raids in the towns they resided. "

Harry nodded. "So we have to find these things and destroy them?"

"That is the reason I decided to start informing you about all of this." Dumbledore looked guilty. "I did not want to burden you, but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made to tell you about this. Instead of you and your friends running off into unknown danger chasing facts I already knew."

"How do you destroy a Horcrux?"

Dumbledore shook his head at a loss. "Again, I have no answers for that question. I am working closely with Elven and Dwarven crafters to discover answer, but so far all our attempts have been in vain. Horcruxes seem to become invincible once they are made, except for a specific weakness. The diary's weakness was the destruction of its pages, but it is one thing to burn a book it is quite another to destroy a locket protected by spells that render most fire and magic useless against it." Dumbledore got up and walked to the door. "But I'll not bore you with those details. I'll inform you when our next meeting will be closer to the date."

Harry nodded and exited the door without saying a word. Dumbledore closed the door behind the thoughtful Gryffindor. Harry checked his watch and realized he was late for dinner. Cursing under his breath, he raced down to the dining room to get a bite to eat before delving into his pile of essays and research due for Transfiguration.

Harry propped himself on the work desk. He watched Wyatt add another slimy reddish object into the sludge that he was working on. Harry coughed as the fumes of the potion drifted his way. The back of his throat was burning when he was finally able to regain control over his diaphragm.

"You could've warned me!"

Wyatt smiled and continued to stir the potion. "Well, it's almost done."

"What's left?"

Wyatt pulled out a knife from the drawer next to his chair. "Our blood." Wyatt smiled as he poked his finger with the knife. A tiny droplet of blood oozed out of the hole and dropped into the potion with a soft splash. The self-inflicted wound glowed gold for all of a microsecond and healed. "Your turn."

Harry gulped. "I hate things that require blood." He held out his hand and Wyatt placed the blade firmly on top of Harry palm. Harry pulled his hand away very quickly and his face was ghostly white. "What on earth was that?"

Wyatt hugged his sides because of the pain from laughing so hard. "Sorry, Harry," Wyatt got himself back under control, "couldn't help myself."

"Give the damn knife here." Harry snapped.

He held his finger over the cauldron and shakily pressed the knife into the tip of it. The blood fell into the potion, which changed into a colorless, clear liquid. Harry sucked his finger. Wyatt stepped over to see the potion and smiled proudly. Harry nodded with a smirk. "I'm so happy!'

Wyatt pouted. "Well don't spoil the all the fun. Do you know what we just did?"

"Yeah," Harry blew his finger dry, "You just made me cut myself open."

Wyatt shook his head. "You're a big baby. I've had to cut my wrists to get enough blood for a potion before."

Harry snorted. "I told Leo that you were supposed to be instituted."

"Funny," Wyatt bit back without any emotion. "We've just brewed a more effective and less costly Vanquishing Potion for a balrog!"

Harry nodded, impressed. "I know. There's no use in you screaming about it."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Just help me put this potion into vials and then you can go off and sulk some place else."

The two conjured turkey basters and began sucking up the potion and filling up the potion vials Paige had supplied them with. The potion made about a dozen vials and Wyatt packed all but one away in the secret cabinet behind the chalkboard. Harry cleaned up the mess they had made with a wave of his wand. He also forced the cabinet back into its hiding place. The thing fought back with all its might, but Harry eventually stunned it and sealed the wall so it wouldn't jump out during Potions class.

Harry headed off to the library to waste time before dinner. Wyatt was meeting Uurande-tur so the potion could be verified before they made another batch. Harry rubbed his injured finger and tried to heal it, but nothing happened. He continued on his way up the staircase and passed the giant inward looking glass window before coming to a stand still in front of the library doors. He turned around and looked out the window. The ground outside was covered in snow and he could see that the oak tree was empty. The center rock strangely enough was complete void of snow and showed no signs of the snow having melted.

"Harry." Hermione called. "Harry! We need to talk."

Harry stood still but did not turn around to greet Hermione. He noticed that Hermione was a bit stiff when she finally took a spot next to him staring out of the window. Harry continued to look out as the male griffin had returned along with the two younglings. With a deep resolute sigh, Harry turned to face Hermione. "What about?"

Hermione was angry but that did not stop her from prying into Harry's life. "Did you speak to Dumbledore?"

"If you mean did I finish my lesson…then yes." Harry stated evenly.

"So what did you learn?" Hermione's thirst for knowledge overrode whatever feelings she had toward Harry at that particular moment.

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountain that surrounded the Phoenix Hall. The sky turned various shades of orange and pink; the snow reflected the colors and made the scene all the more beautiful. Harry turned completely away from the window and started into the library. "Hi, Ron."

Ron looked up from the table he was sitting at. He seemed rather awkward without any materials in front of him. "Hey, Harry."

"Let me guess: you were waiting for me?" Harry nonchalantly asked.

Hermione sat down next to Ron. She pushed on with the conversation before Ron could answer. "What did he talk about?"

Harry took a seat opposite Ron, the table separating them. "We spoke about Horcruxes and how Voldemort made a few." His voice was airy-fairy.

Hermione frowned and Ron looked as dumbfounded as ever. "What?"

"Horcruxes," Harry repeated, "Don't tell me that you don't know what they are. Certainly you've come across them in your readings, Hermione."

"Shut it, Harry!" Hermione snapped.

Harry stopped, but smiled. "They're dark magical items that encase a part of Voldemort's soul."

Ron paled. "Why would he do that?"

"It allows him to be invincible. As long as a part of his soul is still alive then Voldemort cannot be destroyed." Harry continued to put on a face of indifference.

Hermione had a book in front of her in a matter of seconds. "There has to be something on Horcruxes in here."

Harry shut the book gently. "Not all the answers are in a book, Herm."

"But there has to be—"

Harry placed a hand on top of Hermione's quivering ones. "Dumbledore would have told me where to look if there was a book. He didn't, so there isn't one."

Ron stared quizzically at Harry. "How can you be so calm? You just found out that Voldemort, the guy we're all hiding from is _invincible_. We may as well turn ourselves in now!"

Harry shook his head. "Voldemort is only 'invincible' as long as those Horcruxes remain intact. All we have to do is destroy them and Voldemort becomes as vulnerable as Dumbledore…"

"Destroy what?" Chris asked. He entered the library along with Leah, Brendin, Michelle, and Daelan.

Harry looked sharply at Ron and Hermione before answering: "Nothing. I was just frustrated with the homework load. I just said wouldn't be nice if the school was destroyed then we would not have to do homework."

Hermione looked very cross and went back to reading the book she had summoned out of the bookshelves on the Dark Arts. Leah came and sat down next to her and smiled.

"He was just kidding, Hermione. We all love school." Ron smiled half-heartedly to support Leah's argument. "But I should warn you, Harry, to be careful what you wish for. A girl in my AP physics class said that right before Magic School was destroyed."

November slowly dragged by. The snow finally ceased around the 21st, which was lucky as they had another Defense class outside in the early morning. This time they were studying the creation of a foundation stone. The foundation stone is the object that a ward is tied to; in the case of Phoenix Hall, the giant rock in the center of the courtyard was the foundation stone. Every single ward emanated out from the foundation stone and the destruction of the stone would lead to the destruction of the wards.

The class was enjoyable, especially since the rock seemed to have created its own microclimate. The air around the rock for about a foot in every direction was heated. As long as they remained in that foot of warmth it felt like midday in the middle of summer. The inch outside of that foot felt like being dropped naked into the Antarctic Ocean during the longest night of the year. The rock itself was cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so, just enough that one had to move every few minutes to get feeling back into a certain part of the body.

Snape had become even worse, but was being seen less and less by his students. Paige took on the heavier class load and they were all happy because of that selfless decision. Wyatt and Chris both took it on themselves to help Paige in every way they could without actually teaching the classes. The few times Harry had seen Snape, the man was looking more stressed and strained than Dumbledore had during Harry's fifth year. Any amount of color Snape had in his skin before was utterly gone now and he had bags under his eyes that could have fit a couple of elephants and still have room to spare. When Harry inquired on the matter with Dumbledore, the headmaster had given him the old runaround.

The staff and the Order had gotten together and planned a weekend away from the Hall. They would all spend the time up in Portland, Oregon as an escape and well deserved change of scenery. The city had been set up as the new headquarters for the Ministry for Magic. That made the city supposedly the safest city in the United States with the Aurors and Magical CIA on high alert and concentrated around the city and Muggle military guarding all major ports from another terrorist attack. And the only thing standing in their way was one more day of school.

"If Paige gives us anymore essays on the uses of basic herbs, I'm going to personally kick her." Harry declared as he and Wyatt strolled down the corridor.

Wyatt smiled. "Well, this is the last class on non-magical herbs and potions. After this we start the review on all the herbs and plants we've used in potions."

Harry nodded. They rounded a corner and almost walked straight into Ginny. "HELLO!" Harry exclaimed when Wyatt walked into his back.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny smiled, "Hey, Wyatt."

"You alright, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Just peachy, Harry." Ginny grabbed Wyatt's hand off Harry's shoulder. He had been trying to regain his balance from crashing into Harry. "Could I speak to you about this weekend?"

Harry stepped around Ginny. "I'll see you two in Herbology." Harry carried on down the corridor wondering what Ginny and Wyatt were planning. He had noticed that other couples were making plans as well and all were keeping it very quiet. It did not bother him; he and Cho were planning on having a quiet meal together. This was going to be a nice break from the stress of school.

"Have you spoken to any of your friends about being magical?" Leah asked.

Brendin and Leah were sitting at a corner table in a hole-in-the-wall burger joint. Outside the skies were gray, tiny droplets of rain splattered against the ground and glass. They had snuck off while the adults were getting settled in the hotel rooms. They had not been the only ones and Brendin had a funny feeling that Dumbledore had spies on all of them anyhow.

"No, I'm not sure they'd take that well to the idea." Brendin took a sip of Coke. "How about you?"

Leah let out a laugh. "I never even told you."

Brendin smiled. "Well, I just thought you might have told Cassie or…"

Leah leaned over and kissed Brendin, which promptly shut him up. "Brendin, I would have told you before anyone else."

"What made you bring this up?" Brendin finally found his voice after being caught off guard. He was usually the one who initiated the kisses.

Leah shifted her eyes off Brendin. "Well, I might have…err…invited them here."

"_You WHAT!"_ Brendin closed his eyes and kept his hand stiff and still.

Leah interlaced her fingers with his. "You know that they all come up here for Thanksgiving weekend. I know they've invited you to join them more than once…"

Brendin nodded. "Yeah, they come up here with Lucus' older brother and his wife."

"So when Dumbledore announced that we would be coming to Portland, I just naturally assumed that you'd want to hook up with them." Leah spoke cautiously. "Didn't you want that?"

Brendin took a deep breath. "I'm happy that you wrote to them Leah, I just wish you would have warned me. I haven't spent that much time with them since I found out about being a wizard…" He trailed off.

The door opened and in stepped three soaked blonde haired boys. They stood at the entrance looking around, searching. Brendin took a big gulp and waved his hand slowly over his head. The three boys stopped looking and headed over to the table.

"Hey guys long time no see." Brendin stood up and high-fived each.

The one with green-gray eyes, Lucus, smiled. "No kidding, Brendin. You practically disappeared off the face of the Earth. One second you're dead, the next, you're a runaway."

Brendin smiled awkwardly. "Let's get a bigger table."

They moved to the table in the center of the floor right by the kitchen door. Brendin chose the table since none of the other customers would be able to over hear their conversation. The three boys went up and ordered burgers and drinks while Brendin grabbed the food from the previous table. Leah sat down next to Brendin and they ate in silence while the boys waited for their food at the front counter.

Lucus was the first to make it back to the table with his burger and Sprite. "So how've you been?"

"Fine," Brendin nodded slowly. He was nervous and trying desperately not to show it. "And you?"

Lucus shrugged. "It's been hell without you. Our track coach is still having a fit about you leaving."

Brendin smiled. "That man should learn to keep his blood pressure down."

"Who?" Zuriel asked. He was short for his age and had one gray eye and one blue eye. His hair was blonde, similar to Draco's, except his hair like Brendin's become two toned during the summer. Closer to the tips his hair was a darker blonde.

"Our track coach."

Zuriel nodded. "He has more of a hot-head than my third grade teacher. She was worse than a female dog during PMS."

Leah looked up from her burger, but didn't say anything. Brendin placed his hand on her knee and squeezed slightly; she smiled. "So what've you guys been up to?"

"Homework," Lucus droned in detest. "These teachers think that by giving us more work, we'll do better on these exit exams that have _nothing_ to do with anything we're learning."

"Sounds like some of my teachers." Brendin muttered.

"That so?" Shawn sat down next to Leah. He was not a natural blonde; he had pitch-black hair to rival the Potters as shown by his un-dyed eyebrows. He had dark brown eyes that glinted with a deep knowledge of pain. His parents had been one of Jack's first patients when the Wills moved to Southern California. "Who's that?"

Brendin ran his hand through his hair. "No one you'd know. I just have a teacher that just loves to torture his students." The table fell silent. The three boys ate their burgers and kept stealing glances at Brendin. Brendin twiddled his thumbs and took the occasional sip of his drink. Leah had her hand in Brendin's, giving him as much support as she could without being too obvious.

"So you two are still going out?" Lucus asked.

Leah nodded, "Two and a half years this Christmas."

Lucus smiled. "Damn, Brendin! I haven't been able to stay with three girls in that amount of time."

Brendin smiled. "Well it's a lot easier when you go out with your best friend."

Zuriel laughed. "Don't you mean _special_ friend?"

Leah slapped Zuriel playfully across the face. "I've not done a thing with him, Zur."

Shawn joined the conversation. "So where do you go to school, Brendin?"

Brendin froze. He placed his hands tightly on his knees. "I go to a boarding school in Scotland."

"With Leah?"

"Err…" Brendin stammered to find an answer. "…uhmm..."

Leah nodded. "I transferred there this last year."

Lucus continued the interrogation. "Why did you get sent to this school?"

"I…err…was invited?" Brendin finished. "I mean…this school…err…is designed…to…uhm…facilitate to my special needs."

Zuriel frowned. "You're hardly stupid, Brendin."

Leah smiled. "That isn't the reason."

"Then what is?"

Brendin closed his eyes. Everyone had told him that it was all right to tell his friends about magic. They had a right to know what was going on. "You guys are going to kill me."

Lucus burst out into laugher. "What makes you say that?"

"Because…Imawitch." Brendin whispered.

The brows rose on their blank faces."You're a what?"

"A witch." Brendin said a bit louder.

Lucus forced his eyes to remain open instead of blinking. "You're joking!"

Brendin shook his head. "No. I've been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

Zur closed his gapping mouth. "So you can do magic?"

Brendin nodded.

Shawn tilted his head. "Show us."

"Here?" Brendin looked around the restaurant was still full of patrons.

"Why not?" Lucus asked.

Leah stepped in. "Magic isn't supposed to be common knowledge; that's why."

Brendin looked around again. "Ok, but a small one." He shook Leah's hand off his and lifted them shakily to shoulder height. He slowly pulled his fingers in and closed his eyes. With his brow furrowed he sprang his fingers back outward. Everything inside the restaurant froze except for the group of five teens.

"Cool!" Zur exclaimed. Shawn was smiling but still seemed a bit wary of the whole concept.

Lucus was smiling from ear to ear. "I always knew that you had to have something going on besides pure talent in running."

Brendin frowned and smiled. "Funny, Lucus, real funny."

"So you have Piper's powers?" Shawn asked slowly.

"How do you know Piper?"

Shawn frowned. "I guess you don't get TV at that school of yours."

"Oh, from Charmed." Brendin stated. He nodded slowly. "I can do a whole lot more than just that, but I guess you could say that."

Leah waved her hand gracefully in the air and the scene unfroze. "Brendin, we have to get back."

"Why?"

Leah got up. "Wyatt is outside."

The five got up and went outside. Wyatt was standing under an umbrella with a rather annoyed looking Ginny next to him.

"Ron and Hermione were just attacked by a chameleon demon." Wyatt went on to explain without waiting for introductions. "Dumbledore is requesting that we all return to the hotel."

Brendin looked over at his friends. "What about them?"

Wyatt smiled in their direction. "I'll orb them to the hotel as well…or to wherever they have to be."

A sound of displaced air reached Wyatt's trained ears and he threw his hand out in front of him. The tattooed eight-foot giant that had appeared out of nowhere stumbled backwards. The giant pulled out a tiny switchblade and threw it at Lucus. Brendin froze the blade in midair and flicked his hands again in the direction of the demon. The demon yelled in anger as his right hand exploded into black orbs that reformed back into the lost appendage.

"Err, what is that?" Zur asked. The three boys had backed up so that Brendin and Wyatt were in between them and the tattooed man.

Brendin blew up the fireball that was aimed at his heart. "A demon."

Wyatt orbed Excalibur into his right hand while fending off another fireball with his left. He pulled on the engraved pommel and out came his wand. He whipped the wand around his hand once and the demon dropped down dead. The body exploded in a burst of hot flames.

"Let's get out of here before the media shows up."

Wyatt waved his hand in front of him and the group orbed out. With one last look at the scorch mark in the pavement, he followed them.

December rolled around and the snow started again in earnest. Harry had conjured up a small cave for the griffins to spend the really cold nights in. The griffins took to the cave like a fish to water. They seemed to have accepted Harry as an ally and were not so wary around him. They had stopped trying to eat Hedwig, Holly, and Osiris. Although that may be because Osiris burned both adult griffins the last time they had tried to eat him.

Brendin had made friends with a wild owl when he had save her from the snow one night. The owl was quite content to remain perched on the boy's shoulder all day. He had named her Leia after his girlfriend. That, and he had a huge crush on Princess Leia when he had seen the _Star Wars_ movies for the first time. The owl seemed to be magical as she was able to deliver messages to Brendin's friends in California in under a week while it took Hedwig or Holly up to two.

The loss of Magic School and Hagrid was not forgotten in Phoenix Hall, but the news that a large number of Whitelighters had chosen to disobey the Elders choice to pull out of the war lit spirits up a bit. The Whitelighters had come one by one to pledge their loyalty to Leo and the remainder of the Phoenix Council. Wyatt and Chris had been sure to see every one of the Whitelighters and Chris kept a notebook of all of the Whitelighters who joined. They said they were doing this just because they were interested, but many suspected that they wanted to know how many actually did join. They wanted a hate list for when the war was over.

Life dragged on and classes became tougher as the close to the first semester drew nearer. Snape was back to his former self and back to teaching Potions, although he kept to potions that actually had directions. He also relinquished the teaching of Caleb over to Paige with much disgust. All the teens were looking forward to a break from classes. After all,Christmas was just around the corner.

AN:

Hope this was enjoyable chapter. I hated killing off Hagrid but it was a choice between him and Cho. Cho unfortunately has involved into a more pivotal character.

Next Chapter is finals and Christmas.


	12. Christmas

Christmas

Phoebe called in some help and pulled some strings so that the square mile of property behind the Phoenix Hall quickly turned from a pile of varying white snow to a frozen green jungle. The jungle resembled one that is more common in the steamy heart of the Dark Continent. After the nymphs finished dancing the garden into creation, Phoebe spent the next two days placing charms and other dangerous obstacles in the shadowy depths. A number of magical creatures could be spotted every now and then poking out of the vines before slinking back when a nasty yellow zap hit them on the nose. Phoebe waited until Friday to inform the physical training class that the obstacle course would be their first semester final.

"You're joking!" Harry exclaimed. He knew the type of creatures placed in the forest having had to transport a number of them through the wards. "Does this count for Piper's final as well?"

Phoebe laughed. "This maze should be a piece of cake. And no, Piper is making her final a written one this semester."

"When do we start?" Hermione eagerly asked. She had her organizer out of her desk in a flash; her inked quill hovered in expectation.

Phoebe looked at the clock on the back wall above the door. She looked down at her desk where her lecture notes sat and frowned. "In an hour. Just enough time for you all to pack dinner and breakfast along with a blanket."

Caleb sank deeper into his seat. "Could you explain this trail?" His voice was soft and scratchy; he was still recovering from a nasty bout of the flu.

"You all have to work together as a team to make your way through the jungle, dueling the various creatures and spells that lay in wait for you to cross paths with them. You are to each gather the brazil crystals in the center before noon tomorrow." Phoebe ticked each item off with her finger. "I'll be grading you on your performance inside the jungle and the time it takes you to retrieve the crystal. The crystals will transport you directly back here where I'll be awaiting your return." The bell rang. "Be quick! You only have fifty five minutes before you have to be in the jungle."

The dumbfounded students strode out of the classroom at a brisk pace. They had been expecting the finals to be hard, but this was not something any of them suspected. The jungle, they had all thought, was going to be part of some training session for Harry. Most of them had already figured out that Dumbledore was training Harry privately.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Caleb quietly.

Caleb looked up, shifting his eyes off his feet. "I don't know."

"Nervous?"

Caleb nodded. "That place is made to test all of your guys' strengths…I'm only a second year student. I don't know how to perform half the spells that we've done over the semester."

Harry smiled; his eyes brightened. "You just have to stick close to me or your brother." Harry waited for Caleb to walk through the door into the kitchen before he entered. "You'll do just fine."

Caleb nodded and gathered up the food already packed for him. The house elves seemed to have gotten wind of their little excursion. The bags were stuffed with survival food and gear along with some bizarrely colored potions. "Err…what is all this stuff?"

Harry shrugged. "No clue. But it seems like everything is packed for us."

"Want to get a head start?" Wyatt asked. "I mean the sooner we get this thing done the better." Everyone agreed and they all headed down to the hidden door that opened to the snow-covered path that would take them to the entrance of the jungle.

"Did you see any snakes in there?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. He was leading the group using a simple heating spell to melt the snow that covered the muddy path. "I haven't really been _in_ the jungle, just close enough to release the animal."

Ethan came up behind Harry. "What kind of animals have you seen?"

"A manticore, two acromantulas, a dozen or so weird purple lizards, nothing too dangerous." Harry shoved a rather heavily compacted part of the snow out of the way with a wave of his hand. "But I'm sure that Phoebe has other things in store for us that I don't know about."

They were wandering around the jungle for half an hour before they finallycame to an obstacle. Four tiny purple lizards wandered across their path. One of them stood on its hind legs so it reached six inches and made this deep rumbling noise. The earth around the tiny reptile began to vibrate and the waves slowly began to grow. Casey raised his hand in front of him and the earth responded by creating waves that canceled out the ones made by the lizard. Another lizard began pounding the earth with its tail. Nothing happened until the tenth strike. A tiny stone about a quarter of a centimeter in diameter shot off the floor and straight into Brendin's chest. The stone went straight through the surprised teen before lodging itself in the trunk of a tree.

Daelan caught the falling boy and laid him softly down on the jungle floor. The wound started to seep blood quickly and soon there was a puddle of blood where Brendin lay. Wyatt and Harry were busy fighting off more of the lizards' bullets. Harry was struck several times in the hand but the stones simply shattered bones without breaking the skin. Finally Wyatt got fed up with battling the lizards and sent a wave of superheated air at the tiny creatures. The creatures screamed and wailed, as they were burnt alive. In a matter of seconds, the four lizards were nothing but dust and bones. Wyatt turned around and dropped to the floor. He placed his hand over the wound and started to heal it.

"What's taking so long!" Caleb asked between sniffles.

Wyatt stopped healing and looked up. "He almost died that's what. That stone ruptured his heart."

Brendin came around and cringed. "Well, that was painful." He sat up and looked around him. "Whose blood is all this?"

"Yours," Harry stated. He and Chris were keeping a look out for anymore of the lizards or other obstacles.

Wyatt waved his hand and the blood disappeared and Brendin's clothes lost the hole and blood stains. He went over the tree that had the stone lodged in it and whistled. "The stone almost went straight through this trunk as well."

Chris nodded. "I guess size doesn't matter."

Hermione asked the question running through everyone's mind. "What were those things?"

Casey, still a bit shaky from seeing his best friend nearly die, was slumped against a tree. "They can control earth. Almost as well as I can."

"Did the Earth tell you anything about them?" Chris asked. He was the most knowledgeable in the group when it came to elementals.

Casey nodded slowly. "It was a soft whisper that could not go unnoticed, like a mosquito flying near your ear. It kept repeating _amellusterrus_."

Wyatt's brows furrowed. "My Latin is a bit rusty…but I think it translates to purple earth."

Brendin wryly chuckled. "That is _so_ helpful."

They set off once Brendin could stand up again. They were much more careful and at the slightest rustle one of them cracked and used magic. The rustle turned out to be the wind or a poor rat and the person felt extremely stupid.The trees were thinner now and some sunlight spotted the ground so it looked like a leopard skin. The flowers were a deep dark purple or brilliantly white. Wyatt had forced them all to wear conjured gas masks when he noticed the plants. He claimed they were some African plant that released pollen that paralyzed those unfortunate to breathe some of it.

"You alright?" Leah asked. Brendin had been walking slower and kept rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brendin hid the fact that he just felt a shooting pain across his chest. "Just a bit exhausted."

"Should I ask that we take a rest?" Leah asked cautiously.

"No!" Brendin's voice was hard. He softened it, "Not yet. Let's wait until we're out of this patch of flowers."

Brendin placed his arm around Leah's waist and continued walking briskly to catch up to the rest of the group. They entered another patch where the canopy above completely blocked the sunlight. This area was cooler and a strange rumbling breeze blew along the path as if it was funneled there. Wyatt removed his mask and the rest followed his lead. They continued down the path but Leah stopped as she felt the weight Brendin was placing on her increase.

"Brendin, are you sure your ok?" Leah asked.

Brendin was deathly pale and his forehead was covered in tiny beads of sweat. He nodded and tried to carry on but his leg gave way and he stumbled to the ground. Leah stopped him from falling hard but she got too much of a fright to keep him upright. The others had swung around a bend and were out of sight. Brendin's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he began to convulse.

"HELP!" Leah screamed. "HELP—WYATT, HARRY, _ANYONE_!" Her voice died as the jungle around her absorbed the vibrations. There was no sound except for the breeze and Brendin's strangled breathing. "Come on Brendin, stay with me."

A small orange-feathered bird stuck its head out of the ferns. It cocked its head slightly and hopped out into the open. It made a soft chirping sound like it was curious and bobbed its head slightly. It was the size of a small chicken, but instead of having wings it had two tiny two-fingered arms like a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Its tail was the length of its body and it spread the feathers out so that they fanned out like a male peacock's would. It hopped closer and sat down watching Leah.

Leah looked up, "Go away!" She sobbed. Brendin had stopped convulsing but he was still pale and his breathing was shallow and inconsistent.

The bird stood up and hopped closer; it was now close enough to hit. Leah raised one arm and smacked the bird on the beak. The bird scampered backwards and chirped angrily. It rubbed the beak with his hands and started to hop toward Leah and Brendin again. This time it was more aggressive. It pecked Brendin's leg and scampered back out of Leah's reach.

"Go away, you damn animal!"  
The bird stood up and cocked its head again. It opened its mouth and an ear-piercing screech issued out of its tiny mouth. The bird attacked quicker and deadlier this time. It drew blood in two places before retreating. The screech seemed to have attracted the attention of two more birds. The three surrounded the two helpless teens and slowly closed the distance. The first bird jumped onto Brendin's body and raised its head back to peck at the unconscious boy. Leah was too busy fighting off the bird that had grabbed her finger. The bird struck at Brendin's face and suddenly exploded. The other two birds disappeared into the jungle with a squawk.

Harry ran forward and hugged Leah. "It's alright, Leah. They're gone." Leah was shivering and refused to let Harry go. Harry stayed still and softly pried Leah off him. He checked Brendin's pulse. "We need to get him to Wyatt."

Leah stood up slowly in a daze and mindlessly followed Harry. Harry levitated Brendin in front of him with one hand. His other hand was held tightly in the grasp of Leah. They reached the rest of the group who were sitting on the banks of an ice-cold river.

"Wyatt," Harry called.

Wyatt appeared out of the jungle moments later. "Where were they?"

Harry pointed down the path. "They were being attacked by those damn raptors."

Leah perked up. "You know what those things are?"

Harry nodded. "A group of ten attacked us; that's when we noticed that you and Brendin were missing. We stopped here and Wyatt went looking for you in the jungle while I backtracked."

"He was poisoned." Wyatt pulled out a vial of gray sludge. "…How many of the raptors attacked you?"

"Three," Harry answered. "I killed one and the other two disappeared into the jungle. This test is more dangerous than we thought."

Wyatt healed the wounds the raptors had caused and then did the same for Leah. "We need to rest before we carry on. It is three o'clock now and we must be a at least a third of the way there."

Ron came up the bank and joined the conversation. "We should be able to spare an hour. We can eat, snack and clean up before heading out again."

Brendin awoke just as the group was getting read to leave. Harry and Wyatt had spent the hour along with Chris constructing a chair that they would be able to levitate easily. Leah and Harry helped Brendin into the chair and with a wave of a hand the chair floated off the ground by a foot. They started down the riverbank and Daelan used his control over the water to create a dry path through the river.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. They ran into four werewolves that turned out to be nothing more than extremely powerful illusionment charms. A giant king cobra attacked them as night fell, but Harry was able to talk the snake into guarding them for the night in return for freedom when the trial was over. They sat around the fire and enjoyed each other's company before turning in for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked. He was going around their small "camp' and waking up those still trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Brendin rubbed his chest and cringed. "It's still tender."

Harry sat down next to him and took a closer look at the skin. The wound no longer existed but where the stone had entered there was a blotch of angry red. He carefully touched the spot and watched the expression on his friend's face as the pain receptors shot impulses to his brain. "It's still infected." Harry handed Brendin a small pill. "This should numb the pain." Brendin just stared at the pill. "Relax, it's just Tylenol."

Harry disappeared out of the tent once he saw Brendin swallow the pill. He headed back to Wyatt's tent. Wyatt was busy bottling the last of the Vanquishing Potion he and Harry had made when everyone else had gone to sleep. "This stuff should blow up anything it hits."

"The wound is infected." Harry stated, ignoring Wyatt's pride over the potion.

Wyatt's shoulders slumped. "That's what I was afraid of. You gave him the pain killer?"

Harry nodded. "Just like you said."

"We'll have to be quick." Wyatt pocketed a few vials and gave the rest to Harry. "I looked up those lizards last night in the Book of Shadows. They're nasty little buggers. The stones that they throw are covered first with a dark magic spell that is impossible to heal completely."

"Why would Phoebe place us in so much danger?"

Wyatt shrugged. "She might not have known or thought we knew what those creature were."

"We should leave now." Harry whispered. "We can afford to fail bloody dueling class if it means keeping Brendin alive and healthy."

"We can't." Wyatt smiled sadly. "There are wards up that stop orbing, blinking, and apparating."

Harry sighed in defeat. "I'm going to kill Phoebe when we get out of here."

"You'll have to get in line." Wyatt laughed.

The group left after a rushed breakfast. Wyatt led the way and Harry took up the rear along with Leah and Brendin. The majority of the obstacles they came up against were spells and charms. A couple of the raptors attacked again but Wyatt scared the creatures off with the potion. Twice the group ran up against physical obstacles that required them to climb down a cliff or manipulate the elements to force their way through a giant boulder.

Finally after three hours of exhausting hiking they entered a clearing. In the center sat a table with the brazil crystals. Wyatt took a step into the clearing and his foot rapidly sunk into the floor.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Quicksand!"

Caleb came forward and placed his hand just above the quagmire. His hand burned a furious red. The sand began to boil and contract as the water boiled and left the ground. Wyatt steadied the young boy as the stress started to affect him. Caleb stopped and fell backwards onto his bottom. His breathing was hard but he was smiling.

"Clever, Caleb." Wyatt complemented.

He took a step onto the ground and a puff of dust rose. They went over the table and each grabbed a crystal. The seventeen exhausted and dirty teens arrived flat on their faces in their dueling classroom.

"Brendin, follow me." Leo called out.

"The rest of you go up and shower," Phoebe stated. "You all stink."

The following week was hell as the teens crammed to gather enough information to pass their pre-NEWTs. Ron, Draco, and Ginny were the worst off; they were not used to having exams so early in the year. Hogwarts had it exams only at the end of the year with the occasional midterm, a constant in Potions. Seventh year was different as NEWTs were held at the end of the year. Not wanting to waste an instructor's time the professors gave pre-NEWTs tests before Christmas. Those who did not pass were not allowed to take the NEWTs at the end of the year unless they kept their marks above 'O' for the remainder of the school year.

"If I hear anything more about the ways to vanquish a demon I'm going to scream!" Ginny complained as they all took a few minutes to eat lunch before rushing up to the library to study for Transfiguration.

Wyatt smiled. "Well, just think: one more exam and then we're free for two weeks."

"_If_ you pass the exams," Hermione reminded them.

"Shut it, Hermione!" snapped Ginny.

Harry smiled but quickly frowned at Ginny when Hermione's eyes fell on him. "I'm going up to fetch more ink. I only have enough for another half a foot." He disappeared.

He reached his bedroom and scratched through his drawers searching for his inkbottles. "I know I had at least one more…"  
"Talking to yourself, Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled. "Exams can make people do crazy things."

Cho smiled. "Well you'll be glad to know that none of you failed Charms."

"That's great!" Harry returned to his searching. "But it doesn't help me at the moment."

Cho shook her head. "Perhaps I should have failed you, then."

Harry stopped and frowned. "Now why is that?"

"_Accio_, inkbottles!"

The bottom drawer of Harry's bedside lamp stand opened and out came four inkbottles. Harry grabbed one out of the air and banished the rest back into the draw. He blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Now why couldn't you have thought of that?" Cho admonished playfully.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Again, I blame the exams." Cho smiled and came to sit next to Harry. They leaned closer together and kissed.

Harry reached his seat just in time. The bell went off and McGonagall entered the classroom locking the door behind her. He ignored Hermione's glares and Ron's questioning glances. McGonagall placed the pile of papers in her desk and turned around.

"Today you will take only a written exam, but on the day of the NEWT your exam will consist of a practical part as well. I expect all of you to receive an 'E' or better on this and the actual NEWTs if you wish to graduate from Transfiguration." She picked up one of the tests. "There are twenty-two questions and you have an hour to complete all of them. Read the instructions carefully as some questions will require no more than the name of a spell." She pointedlylooked at Hermione who smiled guiltily. "And yes, the instructors will take points away for writing more than what is required."

The exam was fairly straightforward as Harry expected. Transfiguration was no longer explanations and understanding the mechanisms behind spells. That was what the OWLs were on. The NEWTs were on knowing which spell to use when and the differences between a number of charms and Transfiguration spells that had the same out comes. He was writing his last sentence when the bell rang and the papers appeared in a neat pile on McGonagall's desk.

"Grades for all of your classes will be posted tomorrow and not a minute sooner." McGonagall sat down behind her desk. "Class dismissed."

"Harry, focus!" Uur shouted. The two teens were outside in the courtyard during a heavy snowfall.

"You try and focus when you can no longer feel your lower extremities!" Harry snapped back. He was up to his to his waist in snow. Uur, being an Elf, remained above the snow; he barely left footprints.

Uur shook his head and motioned with his hand. A green vine sprang out of the snow and attacked the trapped Gryffindor. Harry raised his hand in a defensive movement and the vine snapped in two. "There, you can do it."

Harry smiled and forced a vine of his own to attack Uur. The Elf dodged the tiny green train of intertwined vines and blew out a breath of fire. The vine withered and died in the heat of the flames. Harry blew out with all his might and a whirlwind surrounded his distant cousin. Uur brought the flesh-ripping wind to a halt by stepping through it. He was smiling.

"I believe that what ever was ailing you has been overcome." Uur dusted off his robes.

Harry nodded. "I agree. But I still wonder what caused it."

Uur shrugged. "Harry, you should not concern yourself with such things. Earth and wind are two of the most difficult elements to control. Fire and water can be conjured by the elemental but earth and wind have to already exist; they can't be conjured." Uur paused. "The fact that a mortal can control all four elements to the degree you do is unheard of. Not even Wyatt can do the things you do with fire and earth."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned. He slumped to the floor with his face in his hands.

Uur laughed and sat down next to his friend. "We both carry the same burden; one that neither of us asked for. We are to lead the two most prominent magical sects into the next era of their existence…" Uur's voice trailed off.

The four griffins landed in the snow close to the two freezing teens. They wandered off toward their cave but the young male broke off from the group and crept closer to Harry and Uur. He wandered around them slowly until he brushed against Harry's slumped shoulder. He roared softly and trotted back to the cave with his head held high.

"That griffin likes you, Harry." Uur commented softly. "I guess we are not alone as we like to believe."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked; his voice muffled.

Uur got up off the snow. "We have allies that have not shown themselves yet. Ones that could change the tide of the war."

"Is that what Father Christmas is bringing us?" Harry sarcastically commented.

Uur ignored Harry's tone. "Winter has been the change of the course of many a war."

Uur pulled Harry out of the snow. Harry carefully followed the Elf back inside to the warmth of the roaring fire.

_Harry stood in the middle of the street looking around. The streetlight above gave the fog around him an orange tint. He waited, listening for the approaching footsteps of whoever had summoned him. Then he heard the sound of heavy boots hitting the tar. Out of the fog came a cloaked figure that remained hidden in the shadows despite walking straight into the light of the lamp above._

"_Who are you?" Harry questioned. _

_The figure answered by pulling back his hood. The face was scared and leathery, and yet the body language told Harry that this man was hardly crippled from age. The gray hair damped the light that struck it rather than the light bouncing off. The lips were parched and cracked. The eyes however, were bright and fill of life. They changed colors every few seconds but kept returning to a vivid almost glowing violet. The man slowly smiled and bared his two one-inch fangs. _

_Harry conjured up a fireball and threw it at the vampire. The vampire moved at a speed that was most inhuman. The fireball disappeared into the engulfing fog. The vampire did not retaliate; he simply stood with his arms tucked into the sleeves of his black leather coat._

_Harry paused with a second fireball ready in hand. "Who are you?" The man seemed so familiar._

_The vampire started to roll his shoulders and Harry heard the sound of bones mending, the horrible crack and sickening squelch. Then out of the vampire's back extended two enormous bat-like wings. He unfurled the wings to their fill length, six feet, before folding them back inside his coat. "Do you remember now, Harry?"_

_Harry was frozen to the spot. His own emerald eyes shifted to a lighter shade of green. "Impossible!"_

_The vampire laughed. "I knew Dumbledore could not block those memories off forever."_

"_But how?" Harry was now worried as memories that were clearly not his own or any other Potter's ran across his mind, memories of murdering innocents and other vampires. One memory stuck: the memory of being declared one of the four ruling vampires after their father's murder by a werewolf._

"_You, Harry were once one of my children. Before Voldemort came and destroyed your family." The vampire cracked his neck as his wings disappeared back under his skin. "Have you never wondered why you took to magic involving the mind and the sword so quickly?"_

"_Yes," Harry voiced, "But I just wrote it off as natural talent." His eyes retook their usual emotional emerald green as the memories faded back into the depths of his consciousness._

_The vampire nodded. "As they are," he paused, "to an extent. We have much to discuss, Harry, and very little time. It is dangerous for me to be away from my throne for so long."_

_Harry followed the vampire into the fog. "I never got your name…" The vampire paused very briefly before he glided back into the mist._

"_I am Antonius…"_

Harry and Wyatt snuck around another bend in the Underworld. Using an anonymous tip from one of the Enluuned who had taken to spying for Leo rather than disappear like the Elders, they were tracking down a powerful potion brewer. The potion brewer was supposedly making a potion that would allow Voldemort to control the drinker's every movement. It was to be a replacement from the Imperious Curse that could be fought off or dissipated over time. This potion could not be fought by any amount of mental stubbornness and was permanent.

They finally reached the demon's liar after a few close calls with some upper level assassins. They entered the chamber but the demon was not there; the potion, however was sitting in the middle of the room stewing. Wyatt gathered a vial full of the solution and was about to destroy the rest when Harry stopped him.

"Not yet." Harry hissed. "We still need the guy to tell us how far along the stuff is and if there is anymore."

"So? What has that got to do with destroying the potion?"

Harry shook his head in annoyance. "If we destroy his baby, I don't think he is going to be in much a speaking mood."

They waited in the shadows until a man in rags that smelled of sulfur shimmered into the room muttering. "Bloody humans, have no sense of time and precision. If Snape were doing this, Snape would do that! He asked _me_ to do this because he doesn't trust the greasy git; why does he want me to _become_ like him?"

Wyatt struck in a flash. He had the man pinned to the floor with a dagger to his throat. "It's not nice to keep guests waiting, Chit."

Harry stepped out of the shadows and set up an alarm to warn them if another demon was coming. "Is the potion ready?"

Chit trembled but kept his mouth shut. Wyatt pierced the skin and heated the blade so that it burned the skin. "Ok…OK! The potion is almost complete."

"Where are your notes?" Harry asked, evenly shuffling through the papers strewn on the counter along the wall.

"O…onnnn…the…un…undddder the…" Wyatt pressed the knife closer to the skin and Chit screamed. "In the gold box! The gold box!"

Harry opened the box and gathered the notes. He folded them and placed them in his pocket. "Now, one more question. Is there anymore of this stuff out there?"

"Nnnnnnnooooo." Chit stammered.

Harry smiled. "Thank you for your help, Chit." He pulled out a potion vial and threw it at Chit. Chit exploded and turned into a pile of ash.

Wyatt moved over to destroy the potion, but the alarm went off. In shimmered a demon dressed in a blood red cloak. His face was pure white but under each eye were tattooed lightning bolts. His eyes lacked the iris and pupils of normal human eyes and they were perfectly white; not a single blood vessel could be seen. His face held no expression.

He raised one of his hands and Wyatt flew across the chamber. He hit the wall and burst into blue orbs. The demon focused his attention on Harry who already had a boulder hurtling at Nihilus. The boulder stuck Nihilus and spilt into two pieces and continued along its path until it hit the wall. Nihilus had Harry under his own form of the Cruciatus Curse. Wyatt reformed and threw an energy ball at Nihilus before charging with Excalibur raised above his head. Nihilus kicked out side ways and his foot connected with Wyatt's stomach. The Twice Blessed Child collapsed to the floor trying desperately to catch his breath.

Harry came to see Wyatt lying on the floor attacking like he was having a seizure. Harry stood up, his leg still twitching from his own experience under Nihilus's glare. He summoned Excalibur into his hand and threw the sword with all his might at the demon. Excalibur went straight through Nihilus's neck. Wyatt stopped convulsing. Nihilus grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his neck. Excalibur dropped to the floor.

"You're the first to hurt me in all of my existence." Nihilus's voice was an echo of an echo. Harry could barely hear it and at the same time he wanted to rip his ears off to stop the pain. "It is a pity you serve the wrong side, Harry Potter."

Harry focused the rage and frustration he was feeling because of hearing Nihilus talk into his core. He had been practicing the spell that he had used accidentally during the attack on DC. The power driven by his emotions started to tremble and fight against its encasement. Harry stretched out his hand and released the built up energy. Nihilus flew backward but stopped a few feet landing softly on the floor.

"Impressive, Harry Potter, most impressive." Nihilus nodded. "We'll be seeing more of each other hopefully." The demon shimmered out.

Wyatt got up from the ground and looked around. "What happened?"

"He left," Harry stated. "Let's destroy this potion and get out of here."

Wyatt raised his hands in front of him and the potion boiled and turned a horrible brown color. The potion let off the smell of rotten eggs and burnt hair before exploding all over the wall. Wyatt and Harry protected themselves from the explosion by becoming translucent, a recent advancement of Wyatt's molecular control. Confident that their job had been done, the two orbed back to Phoenix Hall.

Harry awoke the next day to his room fully decorated for the Yule season. His bedding was of Father Christmas mustering his sleigh through the cold winter night. The presents were falling one by one out of the gigantic sack that sat behind the jolly old man. The reindeer were galloping through the air and every ten minutes their bells would jingle in rhythm with their hooves. In the corner where the weird elegant potted plant usually stood was a miniature evergreen pine tree. Tiny silver lights flashed on and off at random to the point Harry thought he would have a seizure if he stared at the tree much longer.

Harry got dressed and wandered down to the dining room, also decorated for Christmas with snowflakes falling from the ceiling and disappearing before touching anything but air. He was the only one down except for Dumbledore who greeted Harry heartily before leaving the room with a piece of toast in hand.

"Ok, what's with the decorations?" Wyatt asked when he entered the room a few minutes later. "Last night everything was normal and now all you can see is red, green and white."

Harry shook his head and continued eating his oatmeal. "You're not much of a morning person are you?"

"Not when I get woken up by a fat man screaming 'ho ho ho' on the top of his lungs." Wyatt sliced up a banana and conjured up a bowl of granola. He placed a dollop of fresh plain yogurt on the top and dug in.

"Black or white?" Harry asked. He was up and pouring himself a cup of hot tea.

Wyatt swallowed. "Black coffee, please."

Harry gagged but nonetheless poured a mug full of the liquid. He placed two spoons of sugar in his tea and one in Wyatt's coffee. "So what do you make of Nihilus?"

"He is one scary demon." Wyatt took the offered mug with a nod of thanks. "You seemed to have been able to contend with him though."

Harry shuddered. "We were lucky to escape yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Caleb asked coming through the sliding door from outside.

Harry finished his cup of tea. "Nothing, Caleb…We just ran into some trouble during our mission in the Underworld." Caleb dropped into the seat next to Harry. "You and Brendin are still running?"

"Yep," Caleb placed his hand around the cold cup of milk and the milk instantly started to steam; he added in a package of powered hot chocolate. "He is running an extra two laps today."  
Wyatt's eyes bulged. "Why!"  
Caleb shrugged. "I guess he wants to make up for missing last Saturday."

"Crazy," Wyatt shook his head. "We were in the jungle last Saturday!"

Harry looked outside. "He is supposed to be taking it easy. The inflammation still hasn't gone down completely."

"Brendin never takes it easy," Caleb bitterly commented. "He played an entire soccer game once with both of his knees practically killing him in pain. Ever since then he has had shooting pains in his knees, especially after running."

"So why does he continue?" Wyatt asked. "If it hurts him why does he do it?"

"Because to him it just another obstacle to overcome," Leah entered still in pajamas and her shower robe. "He thinks if he can overcome this pain, that he will reach some higher level of excellence."

"He is more than likely going to land up with two badly messed up knees." Wyatt stated.

Harry left the dining room and headed up to the library. He wanted to research more information on vampires. His dream about that old vampire had occurred twice after the first time. Each time in a different setting but the conversation was exactly the same. He had learned from his great grandfather's journal that the Potters had numerous connections that the Ministry and other Light families believed to be questionable. They all shut up however when the Potters' connections paid off.

One entry in particular had caught his eye; it was on the Coven. The Potters had left England for the United States when Harry's grandfather was still a baby. They had remained in the States until young Charles received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. During their time in the States the Potters had been visited by a number of high-ranking vampires. The vampires were looking for some help from the Potters; the vampires had fallen into some trouble with an extremely powerful werewolf gang. The Coven was weak at the time since their Elders had recently switched.

The entry did not go into much detail and much of the information was lost. The book seemed to have been placed in a puddle of water and the ink had run, creating blotches and running whole sectors. Harry was able to decipher that the Eastern Elder and Western Elder offered their services to the Potter family should they ever need it. Harry had been searching the archive for any book that related to the Coven. A number of books talked about vampires in general and many more spoke only on the ways to protect and defeat the immortals.

"Why are we so obsessed with everything being so black an white?" Harry hissed to himself as he read another title that told him the book was absolutely useless to his quest.

Harry finally found a book with its cover falling apart and the title so degraded that it was illegible. He opened it to the front page and smiled. The title was written in masterfully woven calligraphy. The pages were covered in dust from decades of sitting in the shelf. The black ink of the title shone brilliantly out from under the gray dust, _Vampiric History_. Harry blew the dust of the page and coughed as the dust flew down his throat and everywhere else, working out the words, _by Melinda Potter_.

Harry turned the page and started to read. Melinda Potter was his great grandmother, or at least that is what the family tree on the wall behind him declared. He knew from the journal of Melinda's husband, William, that she was the one who convinced William to listen to the vampires' plea.

_Of all that is written about our most feared brethren, I have very little to say. Most books and experts on these matters lump all cursed immortals into two categories: vampire and werewolf. Few books separate the werewolves into the two unique curses. The first is the one where during the full moon the cursed has no choice but to transform into the very creature that cursed him or her. Many under this curse are in fact good people; but because of fortune get discriminated against because of the reputation of the second type of the virus. These are the werewolves that can shift into their hideous form by will and keep their human mind during the transformation. They attack and kill out of choice, not instinct like the first._

_But I digress. This book is on the vampire, although both species share the misfortune of having a sect that gives the entire species a dark name. Vampires are split into three separate sects and a number of scholars have slowly begun to accept the fact. The first is similar to the first curse of the werewolf; the mortals bitten by a vampire and driven to feed on blood by instinct. The second curse is the one unique to the Wiccan vampires that alienated themselves from even rest of the underworld of demons. The third prefer to be called necromancers. They are not driven by instinct to feed on blood or by the greed of power. They are the guardians of the magical world and protect it from itself. Assassins who kill those vampires, werewolves, and the occasional dark wizard who threatens the security of our treasured world—_

Harry was rudely snapped back to reality by a book hitting him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

Osric and Chris smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry grumbled something under his breath and returned to his reading. Another book came zooming at his head but this time he was aware enough to deflect the encyclopedia into the side of the bookshelf behind him. He got up and after marking his page snapped the book shut. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing cricket," Osric replied simply.

"With books!"

Chris smiled. "Well, this house doesn't have a single cricket ball or bat."

Harry caught the next book and placed it down on the table. "You're a bloody witch; conjure a damn ball."

"Ok," Chris pointed his hand at the table and it turned into a thousand balls of all shapes and sizes.

"OUT!" Harry snapped. He transfigured the balls back into the desk. Smiling, Chris and Osric shot out of the library before Harry could rant and rave anymore. "Too much sugar and Pepper-Up Potion." Harry sat back down and opened up the book. He got half way through the next page before sensing someone else's presence. He grabbed the book and blinked into his room. He locked the door, settled down in his chair, and began reading the book. He remained in this position until Cho came looking for him around dinnertime.

Christmas dinner was a rushed affair. It seemed that Voldemort had decided that today would be the perfect time to start stretching his boundaries south. He controlled much of Africa but his grip was not totally below the equator. He had minor battalions of new recruits and Muggle infantry invading countries at random. As soon as the Order arrived, he would pull his forces out. The one place he seemed to refuse to back out of a fight was South Africa. He had sent a large, more experienced battalion to torch the two Muggle capitals, Cape Town and Pretoria.

So far the students had been kept out of the fight but with the constant appearance and disappearance of Order members made dinner an extremely stressful event anyhow. The house elves, much to Hermione's surprise, hand carried the dessert into the dining room. Harry just asked for a large slice of pecan pie when an Elf dressed in the full uniform of the royal guard burst through the doors.

"Where are your manners, Corporal?" Uur questioned with annoyance.

"Sorry sir, but your father requests your presence…immediately." The company fell silent waiting for Uur's answer.

Uur stared at the Elf's face. His eyes gazed straight into the other's eyes and the officer struggled to remain standing. "Inform my father that I will be along shortly."

"Yes sir." The Elf saluted once and about faced. He disappeared in a flurry of wind and green leaves.

Uur stood up and smiled sadly. "I must leave."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"

"You will be informed shortly," Uur pulled out a tiny gold medallion and tossed it to Harry. "This will allow you entry into my kingdom." Uur disappeared in a similar fashion as the guard.

Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated directly into the dining room seconds later. Both were flushed and had the telltale signs of coming from a battle. The two looked around and noticed Uur was missing.

"I guess they broke through." McGonagall muttered.

Dumbledore turned to face the anxious students. "Voldemort has attacked Table Mountain."

Harry frowned. "We already knew that. Why was Uur rushed away?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Table Mountain is the last open entrance to the Elven and Dwarven kingdoms. They shut the one in Germany after the balrog attack." Dumbledore was speaking fast and refused to meet any of the students' eyes. "It seems that Voldemort's forces have broken through again and are attacking the Southern Elven Kingdom." All the students were up and out of their seats. "This battle is too dangerous and you are not ready to face this amount of danger."

Wyatt looked at Harry who nodded. "We're not abandoning our friend to fight this fight alone." Harry pulled out the medallion and Wyatt waved his hand over the group. The students turned into green orbs and the orbs flew out the window.

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at each other. "This fight is not lost, yet."

The forest around the teens was quiet. Harry and Wyatt were discussing which way to go quietly. It was Caleb who stopped the arrow from hitting Wyatt. He pointed at the arrow and it turned into a pile of ash. Wyatt spun around to glare at the place where the arrow came out of and it seemed as if a part of the tree was moving and casting a shadow different from the rest of the tree.

"Show yourself!" Wyatt commanded. The Elf look bewildered as she stepped out of her camouflage. She stared at the group of teens and tried to disappear back into the cover of the forest. _"COME HERE."_ Wyatt shoved his will on the Elf.

The Elf slowly walked toward them, fighting every step. "Who are you?"

"I am Wyatt Halliwell." Wyatt released her from his spell. "And I'm friends with your king."

The Elf dropped to her knee. "Milord Wyatt, how may I be of service?"

Wyatt pulled the Elf back onto her feet when she refused to do so by herself. "Where would Uur be stationed?"

The Elf looked up bewildered. "The last I heard Lord Uur was still amongst you at Phoenix Hall."

Harry stepped forward. "Where is the battle?"

"At the edge still," The Elf replied, "But there is a balrog and more are coming."

"How far is the edge?" Harry questioned.

"Eight hundred meters to the west," The Elf looked back into the forest. "I will show you the way."

The closer to the battle the stronger the smell of sulfur and burning wood got. Still the sounds of battle could not be heard and their Elf guide seemed to speed up. They broke into a clearing to see a lone balrog searching through the ruins of a stone building. The Elf stopped dead in her tracks.

"This was the first outpost." She had tears running down her face. "My husband was stationed here."

Ginny placed an arm on the Elf's shoulder. "He may still be alive…they might have just retreated."

Chris nodded. "I don't sense much death here…just a lot of residual power."

The balrog could be heard sniffing or at least that is what Harry thought it was doing. It sounded like an airplane's engines running backwards. It tilted its head toward them but did not seem to notice them. It turned back to the building and carried on rummaging through the debris.

"I think we better get out of here before it figures out we're here," Harry whispered."

The balrog shot up and turned around. It smiled and took a step toward them.

"Too late." Wyatt hissed.

Harry raised his hand out in front of him and a flood of water shot at the balrog. The balrog stumbled backwards and the superheated water hit its chest and hardened the lava. It roared and huge lumps of rock tumbled off its chest and slammed into the ground. The balrog charged and sent Harry and Wyatt flying when it ran into the shield they were sustaining. It reached down and took a swing at Caleb. Without thinking Caleb touched the arm of the balrog with his hand and the balrog dropped him to the floor. It looked down at its arm and blew softly on it; the ice that had formed melted away.

The balrog rose to its full height and extended its wings. Its body glowed a bright orange and the teens and elf dropped to the ground to escape the heat radiating out of its body. Wyatt crawled slowly toward the Elf.

"You need to lead everyone to the next outpost." Wyatt whispered. The balrog continued to radiate heat but remained still as a statue. "Get these guys out of here so Harry and I can deal with this thing."

The Elf nodded. She stood up and dashed away from the battle. Everyone besides Harry and Wyatt followed her under a blue bubble. Wyatt waved his hand and the bubble streamed back into him. "Never done that before."

Harry smiled. "Let's show this thing who it's dealing with."

Harry jumped up and used water again to force the balrog back. He kept the water going as long as he could. Wyatt threw energy ball after energy ball at the demon. Most of them dissipated in the heat surrounding the balrog but the few that hit left gouges in the balrog's 'skin'. The balrog roared and Harry's water evaporated into steam and Wyatt dove out of the way of two of his own attacks.

"I guess this one is stronger than the one from DC," Harry commented. He redirected the spray of fire the balrog shot out of its mouth.

"We don't have any potion," Wyatt stated the obvious. "We're going to have to kill this one with the sword."

Harry looked at the balrog's skin. "Think Excalibur can pierce that?"

"It's going to have to." Wyatt said as the blue orbs between his hands formed into the sword. "Ready to distract it?"

"This time, don't get caught!" Harry muttered as he started to hurl fireballs at the demon.

The balrog stumbled backwards out of confusion more than the fireballs actually hurting him. They simply vanished in puffs of black shadow. Harry switched to throwing giant boulders that flew out of the earth and struck the demon. His eyes started to glow green. The balrog fought back and used its whip to shatter the boulders before they reached him. He struck down with his sword but the fiery weapon bounced off the air above Harry's head with a spark of green. The balrog tried again but Harry's magic protected him again. The balrog rose up for a third strike when Wyatt appeared above his head and drove Excalibur in so that only the hilt remained above the molten rock skin. Wyatt pulled the sword out as the balrog fell backwards onto its back crushing the remains of the destroyed outpost.

Harry's eyes returned to normal. "Now what?"

Wyatt shrugged as he collapsed next to Harry. Elves appeared all around him and started to dismantle the demon and take the parts to where ever they disposed of the sludge the dead balrogs usually turned into.

Uurande-tur appeared next to the two exhausted teens. "Come quickly. Voldemort's army is approaching and we stand no chance out here." They stood up and felt the wind around them whip through their bodies and then they were standing before a sea of green tents and the occasional fire. "This is our headquarters for this battle. Follow me."

They followed the king through the tents until they reached a giant tree in the center of camp. They climbed up the stairway that led slowly around and up the trunk of the tree. At the top was a small platform with a larger version of the tents down below. Sitting outside was a worried looking Uur and an exact duplicate both in heavy discussion with a royal guard.

The royal guard was the first to notice they had company. "Milord," he bowed. "Excuse me but I must be off to inform them of Lord Uurande's decision." He left quickly and quietly.

Uur rose up from the ground with a smile on his face. "When the others arrived without you I thought the worst had happened." He hugged both Wyatt and Harry. Uurande-tur cleared his throat. "Right, sorry…" He offered his hand to his sister, "This is Princess Elinohtar, the violet warrior and my twin sister."

Wyatt and Harry kissed Elinohtar's hand and bowed slightly.

"Elin, this is Wyatt Halliwell and Harry Potter." Uur said formally.

Elin smiled. "I know who they are, Uur."

Uurande-tur shook his head. "Speak formally when in front of guests, children."

Uur rolled his eyes. "They are my friends, father…and formalities waste precious time." Uur looked at the board the two had been poring over with the guard. "Mother requests your presence. The other families wish to know how they may help."

The High Lord nodded and vanished. Uur relaxed his shoulders with a long sigh. "Bloody formalities."

"Where are the others?" Wyatt asked.

Elin smiled, "A bit up front? You were being generous brother…they are down below eating and resting with the rest of the army."

"Why aren't we with them?" Harry questioned staring down Elin.

Uur broke the tension. "They wanted to carry on their chat with the scout. You two however need to be informed of the bigger picture."

"Which is?"

"Ten balrogs other than the one you killed are amongst the army marching in from the Cape Town entrance. The army totals ten thousand strong and includes wizards, vampires, werewolves, various types of demons, and Kuilenquale…"

"What?" Harry and Wyatt's brows furrowed.

Elin went inside the tent and came out with a picture of the ugliest creatures Harry had ever seen. "Kuilenquale are Elves most hated enemies. They plunder and pillage anything and everything, whether they need the resources or not. They have no respect for nature or anything else for that matter. They live in caves, which is the reason why their skin is colorless and their eyes are so big. They have huge disgusting yellow teeth that can bite through anything, and they're not afraid to use them. They are expert craftsmen so while their weapons and armor may look shabby it rivals our own weaponry in usefulness…." Elin fell silent.

Uur carried on. "They are the remnants of the fourth Elven kingdom. The Elves and Dwarves of that kingdom were allies and friends to all once, but Ash Goth corrupted them long before he ever started the Griffin Wars. He forced the two species to breed and create a new stronger species that had the immortality of the Elves and the sturdiness of the Dwarves. The children waited until their parents were old and they killed them before destroying the kingdom and declaring their allegiance with Ash Goth. The three other kingdoms of Elves and Dwarves fought against the Kuilenquale until the Kuilenquale were nothing more than a few rag-tag groups of wanderers. They disappeared into the mountains that separate the Northern Kingdoms from the other two."

"They have not shown themselves much until today." Elin finished. "They make up the majority of the approaching army but they fight best when in hordes." She took the picture back into the tent.

"We are planning to make a stand just north of here." Uur informed them. "We are hoping that you will lead a small group into the flanks of the army and cause as much confusion as possible."

Harry closed his eyes. "That's a good plan...except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Voldemort is here to coordinate the battle."

Uur frowned. "So?"

Harry bit his lip. "Confusion will not give you too much of an upper hand. He will simply squash that section and continue to press the army forward."

"So?"

"Sooo," Wyatt explained, "It would be best if Harry and I did the confusion thing alone…." (To be continued)

AN: Well nothing to say. The next chapter will be out soon I'm sure. Spring Break is here so I'll have some free time…maybe. The big question is what do you think of the story. I'd love to hear if my hints at the ending are getting through to people so review please.

Next Chapter:

The battle begins, we meet some different creatures, and Harry begins to see the truth.


	13. Distraction

Distraction

Harry and Wyatt, each under Elven scout cloaks, disappeared into the backdrop of the towering trees as they moved off to cause as much mayhem as possible in the ranks. The cloaks were made of some coarse magically infused fur that irritated Harry's neck to no end. He resisted the urge to scratch. The cloak only worked if they remained perfectly still under it. They both placed invisibility spells on their lower bodies when they had felt the cloaks. They felt the distant footsteps of the balrogs about a mile out of camp. They slowed down to allow the cloaks as much time as possible to keep them hidden.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight." Wyatt whispered somewhere ahead of Harry.

Harry was inclined to agree but did not say anything. He thought he saw a dark figure following them. He turned around a bit too quickly and the hood of his cloak got caught on a thorn of a bush. Harry thanked the stars that he inherited his father's agility as he dropped to the floor, dodging the crude arrow. He closed his eyes and felt his body become engulfed in the warm wet earth. He opened them and he was behind an ugly looking creature. He grabbed the thing by its neck.

"What are you?"

The thing laughed in a painful sort of way. "Go ahead…kill me."

Harry dropped the Kuilenquale to the floor and took a step back. Wyatt appeared in the clearing and before Harry could stop him, the Kuilenquale shuddered and exploded. Its blood flew everywhere and the smell of acid caused Harry to choke down his breaths.

"So much for our cover," Wyatt commented.

Harry nodded; he knew it would do no good arguing with Wyatt at the moment. He touched the ground with his hand and the sound of thousands of footsteps reverberated out of that single area. Harry got up and pushed his way threw the overgrown bushes with Wyatt following him close behind. Harry began to wonder how that Kuilenquale had appeared in that spot. The rest of the army was another quarter of a mile away and they had not run into any other scouting parties. His mind returned to the shadow he thought he had spotted but dismissed it as belong to the Kuilenquale.

"What's the plan?"

Harry shrugged. "Vanquish a few upper level demons?"

Wyatt shook his head. "That can wait until later. The Death Eaters are our best chance at causing chaos. They are still human or at least the closest thing to human in this army."

Harry agreed. "But remember that they are humans, Wyatt. We can't kill them."

"Until they try to kill us," Wyatt stated heatedly, "I'm not going to play it soft if it's our lives at stake."

The group of ten Death Eaters became a group of twelve in a second and a group of eight the next. The two new members quietly bound and gagged four Death Eaters before transporting them with a portkey to the Elven camp's prison. The leader who had not noticed the addition of Harry and Wyatt did however notice the missing four.

"What happened to them?" She questioned in a low, deadly hiss.

The voice of what sounded to be a boy going through puberty answered. "No idea. They just disappeared after tripping over the roots back there." He pointed to the rather large tree root that jutted out of the ground a few feet back.

A calm evil whisper echoed in their heads, "Keep moving!"

Harry stumbled and Wyatt caught him. "You ok?" He whispered.

"Fine," Harry muttered.

He and Wyatt pulled out their wands simultaneously and cast six stunning spells. The group of Death Eaters around them dropped to the floor like stones. Working quickly, Harry bound them as Wyatt conjured another portkey. Wyatt dropped the portkey into the knot of hands in the center of the circle and they disappeared. Wyatt and Harry also vanished into thin air before the group of demons realized what happened.

They reappeared amongst a large group of Death Eaters. Harry felt the unmistakable presence of Voldemort and backed away from it. Wyatt followed Harry's lead. Harry touched the closest Death Eater and the guy went limp for a second before he pulled out his wand and started firing curses off. Harry blinked out, dragging a confused Wyatt with him. Harry felt Voldemort's anger and the sudden horrific glee Voldemort felt at taking another person's life.

"This plan isn't working as well as it did at Magic School." Harry said when the two reappeared in the bushes just behind the trailing members of the army.

Wyatt nodded. "We should go back and help Uur strengthen the wards." Wyatt offered his hand and Harry took it. The two teens exploded into orbs and zoomed away back to the Elven camp.

"This is going to be a big fight, Caleb." Brendin pleaded. "Please go back with Madam Pomfrey and help the medics prepare for the casualties.

Caleb stomped his foot in exasperation. "I'm going to fight, Brendin!"

Leah touched Brendin on the shoulder. "If he is anything like you and I know he is," she smiled, "then you're fighting a losing battle."

Brendin rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you promise me that you stay away from the front lines."

Caleb flexed his fingers in irritation at being treated like a baby but reluctantly agreed. "I'll stay with Leah and Michelle."

Leah nodded. "There, now you don't have to worry about either of us."

Brendin nodded. "I have to go and join Harry…please don't play the hero…either of you." He kissed Leah and vanished mid kiss.

Caleb smiled. "Don't you just hate that?"

Brendin stood next to Harry and Kyle watching the approaching storm with fear and anger. He noticed the shadows that engulfed the trees and left a trail of ash and destruction in their wake and gulped. They all had been equipped with potions, but the tiny bottle did not seem enough to bring down one of those towering fiery giants. He felt the cold metal handle of his sword, a gift from the royal weapon-smith and relaxed. He had done all this before. He had survived the battle for Magic School and even escaped his encounter with Ash Goth. He rubbed his arm in remembrance of the icy cold pain.

"Don't get surrounded." Uurande-tur was informing all of them. "Our scouts have informed us that some of the upper level demons and Death Eaters are carrying anti-transport crystals. So when you're surrounded there is no quick escape!"

Brendin blocked him out. Listening to prep speeches always made him more nervous than he was before the speech. He looked around and saw that Harry watching closely. He smiled and Harry smiled back. The fact that Harry was there with them pushed his fears into the back of his mind. He had to concentrate; this would be the first time that the true extent of the Power of Five would be used. The spell to vanquish the five commanders was stuffed deep in his pocket. As soon as the battle began and Harry distracted Voldemort they would say the spell and The army would be more or less leaderless except for the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had been working on a ritual that would force the Death Eaters to retreat. All they needed was to plan the timing right and this battle would be over in minutes.

A stream of gleaming perfectly crafted arrows flew over the miniature wall he was standing on along with the rest of the Power of Five, Harry, and Uur. Uurande-tur had wandered back to the command tent were he would be directing the battle. Uur had been handed over the title of general for the battle. The arrows flew into the heart of the first wave of Kuilenquale. Then a volley of crooked black arrows answered with almost deadly accuracy. He sidestepped one and froze another. Harry raised his sword and disappeared. This was their cue to join the battle before the battle reached them.

Brendin flicked his wrist and froze a group of the pawns in this battle. Chris waved his hand and the Kuilenquale burst into flames and turned into ash. Chris smiled sadly and they headed off to find another battle. Brendin blocked the iron sword with his unsheathed shiny sword. He was amazed at how natural the sword felt into his hands and he went on the offensive. He drove the larger more grotesque Kuilenquale back with powerful strikes that finally shattered the officer's rusting sword. Brendin paused in his attack. His adversary attacked with his bare fists and landed two powerful punches before Brendin brought his sword slicing down through his neck. Rubbing his cheek he blasted a demon into pieces and ran to join the rest of his friends.

Harry snuck through the ranks of the demons and Death Eaters focusing on keeping Voldemort from finding him. He reached the crowd of Voldemort's inner circle. He knew that the Dark Lord was in the center of the circle directing the battle via a powerful telepathic spell. He raised his hands in front of him and shoved the air toward the Death Eaters. They all went spiraling and with a wave, they were knee deep in solidified mud; their wands just out of reach. He took a step closer and regretted it.

Voldemort had risen to his feet and his usual red eyes were black. Harry clutched his chest as he fought to keep his heart beating despite the huge pressure crushing the muscle. Harry concentrated and a tree branch high above cracked and tumbled down on top of Voldemort breaking his concentration. Harry took deep breaths.

"It is a pity that I do not have time to have a drawn out battle, Potter." Voldemort sneered, "I was hoping that I would be able to enjoy your demise."

Harry's eyes changed to an unnatural shade of blue and Voldemort's speech was cut short as a jet of water streamed out of the ground and down the dark wizard's throat. Voldemort twitched his finger and the water collapsed to the ground. He motioned again and Harry's shield grew a bright green as it battled against the telekinetic shove. Harry pulled out his wand and used it like the end of a whip. Voldemort turned his face, as a thin stream of blood appeared where the curse touched him.

"Impressive," Voldemort stated without any emotion, "That spell is a difficult one to perform. Even Albus Dumbledore has to say the incantation."

Harry ignored him and charged. His eyes grew pure white and a flame whip appeared in his hand Voldemort conjured a shield of water and blocked Harry's attack. Harry spun around and the whip turned into a long sword that cut through the water and Voldemort fell backwards to avoid being hit. Harry placed his hand with his wand on the ground and a hole opened up under Voldemort. Voldemort screamed as the Earth engulfed him. Harry turned around just in time to catch an arrow in his upper arm. He winced and used air to deflect the rest.

Kyle, Brendin, Casey, and Daelan stood back-to-back fighting off the growing mass of Kuilenquale. Chris and Ethan were cut off from joining them and time was running out. Harry told them he could only distract Voldemort for a short period of time. Wyatt had told them that Harry's battle was heating up and that if they did not perform the spell soon this battle would continue to rage on.

Kyle pointed his wand at the Kuilenquale and demons in his line of sight. His arm shook slightly; he had only seen the spell done once. "_MALTRICE_!" The light was blinding and Kyle felt the loss of energy as the spell vanquished and killed those in its path.

Kyle caught himself by leaning heavily on Casey's shoulder. He took a few deep breaths and returned back to the battle. The demons and Kuilenquale were wearier to venturing too close to the group. Chris and Ethan ran through the empty gap in the circle. Chris handed Kyle a slip of paper and disappeared into the swarm to carry out his part in the plan. Kyle looked down and gulped; this was the time of truth.

Brendin started to read the spell and the others quickly jumped on. They tried desperately to read in unison: "_Hear now the words of the witches, The oldest of gods we invoke here, The protection of magic is sought. In this place and in this hour, we call upon our sacred power, Vanquish those who bring only pain_." A poorly written spell and they all held their breath waiting to see the result.

The demons and Kuilenquale around them began to act more wildly and some even began to attack each other. They heard the faint echoes of demons in pain as they were vanquished. The wave that had been making so much headway into the front lines of the Light began to disintegrate into a hasty and chaotic retreat.

"Well I guess what they said about us is true." Kyle broke the silence.

Brendin wiped the blood and sweat away with the black of his sleeve nodded. "That was a rush!"

"Like being high but with no withdrawal symptoms, no bad trips." Ethan tried to explain the feeling euphoria they all were feeling.

Daelan smiled. "Like you'd know what that feels like…"

"I can imagine, can't I?" Ethan questioned indignantly.

Casey broke up the argument. "Let's get back to camp. You can argue there."

Harry ran through the underbrush placing as much distance between him and Voldemort as possible. He was barely holding his own before an arrow incapacitated his wand arm. Voldemort would kill him in a snap. He stopped as the pain shot threw his body again; the arrow had hit against a branch impaling it deeper into his arm. Breathing heavily he looked around; the clearing was empty except for the occasional body and pool of blood. He took a moment to gather his senses.

He dropped to the floor as a flood of arrows converged in the air around him and in seconds the clearing was covered in black armored distorted creatures. Three of them were bigger than the rest and on the crest of their crude helmets sat glowing crystals. Harry groaned and pulled out his borrowed sword. He battled the army back so that he could see the ground around him although just barely. Then a powerful, muscular, giant Kuilenquale stepped forward. Harry turned around to face off with his challenger.

The Kuilenquale beat Harry into submission, each strike rattling the already injured and tired boy. Harry stood his ground but he knew that if help did not arrive that he was fighting a losing battle. The next strike was aimed for his neck; he blocked but his grip slipped. The officer sensing the weakness smacked down hard on the sword and Harry's weapon broke in two when it hit the ground. Harry shoved the air in front of him with his hand. The Kuilenquale stumbled backward and shook his head. He brought out a crossbow and fired it twice. Harry felt the first arrow whip past his left ear and heard the scream when the arrow penetrated itself into a lower ranking Kuilenquale. The second arrow's aim was true and Harry collapsed to the floor when it impaled his right calf.

The officer stepped forward and kicked Harry in the face sending him sprawling to the floor with a furiously bleeding, broken nose. He heard the officer pick his broken sword and felt the footstep as the creature moved closer. The officer raised the sword above Harry and brought it crashing down so it would bisect Harry's spine. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the impact to come but only felt warm blood cover his back. He smelt the horrible stench of acid and rolled around.

Above him loomed a shadowy figure; two other men and one woman were standing guard around the man above Harry. The Kuilenquale were scrambling up trees and into the forest. The man offered him a hand, which Harry took hesitantly.

"Who are you?"

The man frowned. "No 'thank you'?"

"Thanks," Harry stated quickly getting his guard up.

The woman laughed. "You're in no condition to fight us." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Enough, Christiana!" snapped the old man next to Harry. He turned back to face Harry. "I am…"

Harry's eyes lit up as he gasped. "Impossible!"

"I'm glad to say that it is very possible." The man gazed at Harry with his deep violet eyes. "I am Antonius." He took a short bow.

"I thought that was only a dream." Harry struggled to take the information in.

The youngest of the bunch shook his head. "We were wondering if you received our messages. I'm Xtoperus."

Harry nodded vaguely. "You were at my parents' wedding…"

Xtoperus nodded sadly. "I begged them to destroy those pictures of me, but alas humans do not have the same manners as we vampires do…"

Antonius motioned for the younger vampire to be quiet. "Mathias is the broody one over there. You will have to excuse his and Christiana's manners they have only been awake for a few days and are still sorting out the blood memories."

Harry's mind was swimming. "What?"

"The memories they gained from sharing in my and Xtoperus's blood…" Antonius paused. "But now is not the time to get into details about vampires. We must move quickly, you are injured as those creature do not scare off for long."

Harry took a step forward and his leg buckled underneath him. Xtoperus was there to catch him in a blink and he did not let got of Harry's shoulder. "Perhaps we should use our broaches, Antonius."

The old vampire shook his head. "Absolutely not! The guards are going to be on edge as it is without us showing up unannounced, especially four of us."

The group of five moved slowly through the forest dodging areas of fighting thanks to the oversensitive ears of the four vampires. Harry was struggling to stay upright even with Xtoperus helping to support him. Twice the vampire had quietly offered to simply carry the injured human but Harry's pride refused to accept the help. Mathias, thoroughly annoyed, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and threw the boy like he was a rag doll over his shoulder. Harry's eyes burned with embarrassment and anger and he faintly heard the vampire scream in pain. Harry's eyes watered when he fell hard on his legs.

"Leave him alone, Mathias!" Antonius growled as he held up his hand for them to stop.

"Demons?" Xtoperus whispered.

Antonius turned around and shook his head. "Whitelighter."

Harry frowned, "So what's the problem?"

"The Elders hate us; they cannot believe that an dark creature would ever help the Light." Christiana stated in a voice that seemed to disappear into the air. Her eyes were violet as were the rest of the vampires.

Harry sensed they were getting ready to strike. "Wait!" He said it a bit too loudly and the whitelighter charged into the awaiting vampires. Antonius's hand shot out and caught the boy by the throat. Harry recognized the mop of brown hair; he waved his hand and Antonius's teeth grew. The vampire's arm was covered in blisters. "He is one of my friends."

Chris, coughing and rubbing his neck, stood up. "What you doing with _them_, Harry?"

"They saved my life." Harry stated evenly.

Chris got up and backed away from the steaming vampire. "You need to get back to camp; that wound looks pretty bad." Chris offered Harry his hand. "Come on, I'll orb you."

Harry nodded. "But we need to take them with us."

"Why?" Chris asked indignantly. "They're vampires."

Harry looked at Antonius. "They are more than just vampire, Chris and they have business with Uurande-tur."

Chris nodded and held his hand out for Xtoperus to take. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

The four vampires were given a great deal of space as they walked through the Elven camp to the command tent. Harry limped quickly behind them using an old branch as a walking stick. Chris had gone off to fetch Wyatt or Leo to heal Harry's wounds. Harry was surprised to see Uur and Osric when he reached the top of the tree. He frowned and the two of them wary of the vampires motioned at the map.

"Antonius?" Uurande-tur appeared out of the tent.

"Uur," Antonius stated respectfully.

Uurande-tur looked at the two royal guards and waved them off. "I'll be fine. Get those messages to the front lines." He turned back to the four elves. "What happened?"

"Nothing; we are here to help you." Antonius's shoulders drooped.

Uur's father looked at the other three vampires. "You woke Mathias and Christiana; that has not been done for centauries."

Antonius smile turned grim. "It will take all four of us to convince the Clan to join this war."

The High Lord nodded. "You have unfortunately arrived in a rather awkward time. This battle is rather time consuming perhaps we could discuss this once the battle is over."

Antonius shared a look with his counterparts and nodded. "Will Harry be needed on the front lines for awhile?"

Uurande-tur looked at the Gryffindor. Harry had his injured leg stretched out before him and he was deathly pale. "He should be going out to join Wyatt with my son but I do not see that happening in his condition."

Harry smiled helplessly. "Sorry." He sheepishly whispered.

Antonius decisivelynodded. "The we will spend what time we have with him talking to him."

Wyatt and Uur slammed their boulders into the back of the demon's head. The balrog's skin cracked and ruptured as miniature volcanic eruptions spewed out superheated rock. The creature was tiring, but it would not give up. This one was double the size of the others and the ten potions had little effect on it; it had lost both of its weapons and one arm had crushed several Elves when it turned into stone and fell off but nothing serious. Most of the others had turned into sludge in a matter of seconds; this one just kept on coming. There were ten more balrogs and they could not spare any more potions on this one.

"I've never seen a creature so determined to live!" Wyatt shouted. The rumble of anger was deafening.

Uur nodded and tried his water trick again. The balrog batted the water aside and took a swipe at the Elven king. Uur dodged the initial blow but one of the balrog's fingernails caught him on the way up. He felt the trickle of warm blood straight up his back. Wyatt was next to him in a second and the wound warmed and Uur felt a funny feeling before the pain disappeared along with the blood. Uur turned to thank Wyatt but saw that the boy was gone.

"WYATT!"

Wyatt appeared next to him bewildered. "What?"

"Where did you go?" Uur flicked his hair out of his face and a tree flew out of the ground and crashed into the giant fire demon.

"Nowhere." Wyatt looked utterly confused. He threw a couple of energy ball into the black smoke cloud that surrounded the balrog and the burnt tree trunk.

Wyatt was about to ask why when Uur interrupted him. "Just now?"

The fight was short lived. The balrog attacked one last time with a burst of flames out of every crack and crevice on its body. Wyatt warded off the flames and heat with his shield as Uur prepared to knock the creature over with a massive telekinetic punch. The firestorm let up and Wyatt dropped his shield; Uur waited until he could get a clear view of the balrog through the smoke. He stopped mid attack.

"What?"

Uur stared at the balrog. It was black and not moving. He took a step toward it and the balrog remained dead still. He summoned up a stream of water out of the ground and sent at the balrog. The water hit the balrog and collapsed to the ground leaving a hole where it had hit.

"Well I'll be damned." Wyatt startlinglywhispered. "It solidified!"

Uur nodded. "I guess that last attack used up all of its heat." He looked around and motioned for the cleaners to get busy. "We better keep moving."

Wyatt nodded and they set off in the direction of the closest balrog. This one was a small one and was busily fighting against four of the members of the Power of Five. He joined in the fray quickly followed by Uur. They just had to keep the thing busy until the crew of Elves Uur had summoned arrived with the potion. Wyatt saw Brendin use a flaming whip to smack the demon in the face. And then the demon disappeared.

Harry stared at the map. He ignored the vampires talking to him, explaining to him their relationship with his family and him. The board showed a sudden drastic reduction of evil forces on the battlefield. He searched the board and saw that none of the surviving balrogs were on it and neither was the black marker that represented Voldemort and his Inner Circle.

"…Harry?" Xtoperus concerned voice broke through Harry's concentration.

Harry looked up. "They're gone."

Antonius looked at the board. "Who?"

"The balrogs, Voldemort…the only ones left are the lower level demons and the Kuilenquale." Harry tried to get up but his leg was still too weak to support him.

Christiana and Mathias both disappeared into the tent. Harry watched them go before returning his attention to the remaining vampires. "Where do you think they went?"

"They may be retreating." Antonius looked at the map. "Voldemort perhaps thought he could take the Elves on Christmas before they could get help from the rest of the Resistance."

Harry shook his head. "Then he would not have entertained us for so long. Voldemort would have pulled out long ago."

Uurande-tur stepped out. "I agree. This was a distraction. They are going after something else and needed us to be preoccupied."

"But where else would they attack?" Harry asked. "America is still on high alert. They wouldn't get far before America called for help."

"Perhaps they are going after a lesser country." Uurande-tur's guard stated, "They still do not have control of Costa Rica. It is practically littered with captured balrogs."

Uurande-tur nodded. "That is quite possible, but secrecy would have served them better; a distraction means they are going after an area we protect. Costa Rica is one of the few countries who still refuses to take a side in this conflict."

Harry watched as other big players in the battle disappeared off the board instead of bursting into flames, which meant they were vanquished. "They're going after a nexus."

"Which one?" Wyatt asked mid orb.

Harry's brain floundered around for an answer. They knew of three locations of the nexuses and he had guessed the location of the Suxen. He shuddered at the thought of Voldemort getting his hands on the Suxen. But it was supposedly the defender of the Light, so surely that meant that no evil could use it. His eyes must have showed his revelation.

"Harry?" Wyatt asked.

Harry spoke in a low voice. "They're going after the Suxen."

Uurande-tur nodded. "But it is well protected." He turned away.

Harry got annoyed. "Not that protected! There are like, ten balrogs with him." Harry blocked the High Lord's path. "I need everyone you can spare."

"Harry," Uurande-tur spoke kindly but his eyes showed he was getting annoyed, "Even if Voldemort used everyone he had there is absolutely no chance he could get to the Suxen and control it."

Harry paused. "He isn't going after the Suxen."

The Elf stopped. "But you just said he was."

Wyatt gasped and disappeared. Harry watched the last orb disappear. "He just wants to open the door…break the seal."

"If he does not control the Suxen, then it will kill him!" Uurande-tur snapped.

Antonius stepped in. "Not if he gets someone else to do it for him."

"How would that help him?"

Harry smacked his head. "Releasing the Suxen will also release Malarauko."

The Elven king paled and leaned heavily on a silver staff that appeared out of nowhere. The guard stepped forward the help steady him but Uurande-tur waved him back. "Go back there and stop him. I'll get backup there soon."

Harry nodded and stood up; Wyatt had healed his leg while he had been arguing with the High Lord. Harry looked at the four vampires who shook their head and Harry sighed. He pulled out the medallion Uur had given him what felt like months ago but in reality it had only been eight hours. He clutched it in his fist and blinked out of the Elven Kingdom.

Harry arrived on the grounds of Phoenix Hall and shivered. It was just before sunrise and freezing cold but Harry was cold for a different reason. He looked around searching for the cause of the iciness in the pit of his stomach. Out of the darkness rose one, then another, and another cloaked creature. Harry fumbled in his pocket for his wand. He heard the rattling breath and in the distance the pleas of his mother. He blocked them out and concentrated on the moment he met Kyle. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" A silver stag erupted out of his wand and charged the three Dementors, chasing them off.

Harry started to make his way up to the Hall by the light of his patronus. He saw swarms of Dementors swarming around the grounds, but they stayed away from the lone wizard. He knew that the wards were still up and saw in the distance tiny sparks of red light most likely from the balrogs pounding against the wards. Harry ignored them and carried on. He had a mission to do; the door was to be kept shut.

He arrived at the door and felt the air around him grow colder. He saw the light of his patronus fading and a swarm of the Dementors approaching him cautiously. The first one charged at the patronus and with one swipe of its rotten hand the silver stage erupted into a slivery mist that drifted away. Harry pulled out his wand but before he could conjure up another happy memory, the hand reached his throat.

"_You are strong, but your past is stronger."_ The Dementor hissed between its rattling breaths.

It took a deep breath and Harry's ears were bombarded with the pleas of his mother. He fought to stay conscious but another Dementor started to work its magic on him. He fell into the gray mist and the sounds of Voldemort murdering his father and mother drowned out all other stimulations. He waved furiously at the fog trying to find his way back to reality. Then out of the blue, a section of the fog burst into flames then another patch turned red.

"Leave him alone!" Kyle yelled.

He conjured up another fireball and threw it at another Dementor. The creatures glided away, dropping a disoriented Harry to the floor. Kyle summoned his happiest memory of hearing that Harry was alive and well and a giant griffin charged the remaining Dementors away. He kneeled down.

"You alright?"

Harry nodded. "Are the others here?"

Kyle helped the older boy to his feet. "Yeah, they're busy fighting another group of Dementors on the other side."

"What made you come here?"

Kyle frowned. "I just sensed you were in danger."

Harry raised his wand and the Dementor that was sneaking up behind Kyle's patronus bust into flames. "Take that, you bloody creature."

"Feel better?" Kyle said as he watched the Dementor float in ever quickening circles before turning into black smoke.

Harry smiled. "Much." He pushed the door open. "Let's go."

Wyatt and Chris stood back to back facing off against half of the swarm of Dementors. Neither was terribly affected by the creatures, but destroying one after another was starting to tax them. Wyatt's shield that worked well against every other type of demon was useless against this onslaught. Chris being the weaker of the two started to feel the strain sooner than Wyatt, but soon both were barely keeping them at bay.

Wyatt stumbled after throwing a fireball at a Dementor that ventured too close. The creature, despite being on fire, moved even closer and grabbed the weakened teen by the neck. It lifted him off the ground with the grace and ease of a bodybuilder picking up a toothpick. Wyatt pulled at the decaying fingers that cut his oxygen supply off but they refused to budge. He looked up and saw that its hood had fallen off and he redoubled his efforts. Wyatt felt the lips of the Dementor's mouth touch his cheek as it roamed around for his mouth. It had found his mouth and took a deep breath when it exploded.

"Bloody creatures!" Harry yelled. He moved his hand in the direction of the Dementor of the other group and his patronus lowered its head and charged. The Dementors unluckily enough to be hit by the emotionally charged protector burst into white flames and died. In a matter of seconds the swarm of Dementors had disappeared either in retreat or death.

The teens' glee was short-lived. A bright white dome appeared in the sky covering the entire grounds of the Hall. Then black and red cracks appeared and Wyatt got his shield up just in time to protect them from the shattered crystal. Huge pieces of the ward crashed into the ground and left gapping holes before dissolving into the air. The sounds of heavy footsteps vibrated through the ground and the teens made a dash for the Hall.

They almost made it to the door when Death Eaters Apparated in, blocking their path. Harry raised his wand, still running and with a complex movement, a gust of wind sent dozens of the masked wizards and witches flying in different directions but the others closed the gap. Osric disappeared from Harry's side and the next second another group lay unconscious but this time, demons filled in the gap. Everyone came to a stop.

"You're not going to win tonight, Potter."

Harry recognized the voice and a wave of anger washed over his body. "You made a mistake coming here, Bellatrix!"

"Is Potty still upset about his weakling god…" Bellatrix started to choke, clutching at an invisible hand around her throat.

Harry stood dead still glaring at the witch. "Si…Sir…" Harry struggled to speak as his anger constricted his vocal chords. He looked away and the witch took a deep breath of air. Harry turned back to face her and waved his hand in a powerful jerking motion. The witch flew through the air into the wall a hundred feet away with a skull-crushing thud. The Death Eaters and demons closed in.

"Harry, go protect the Suxen," Wyatt shouted over the yells and screams, "We'll deal with these oafs!"

Harry reluctantly nodded and started to clear a path toward the door and the Manor. He reached the door and turned back to see his friends fighting what looked like a black swarm. In the distance the fires and lights of spells told him that the rest of the Resistance had shown up. And even further at the edge of where the wards used to stand stood ten balrogs motionless, all giving off an angry red glow instead of the usual black shadow. Illuminated in the red was what looked to Harry like a dragon of some sort and he faintly heard the blood-chilling scream of Ash Goth. Turning around again he opened the door and rushed inside.

He rushed down the corridor toward the main entrance. He reached the living room he had apparated into the last time Dementors had entered the grounds. This time the room did not have the homely feeling that had encouraged him to face his fears the last time. Instead it felt empty and cold. Harry felt like he was being watched, but he did not sense anything. He ignored the chill building up in his chest, the feeling he had come to associate with an imminent attack, and pressed on. Down the corridor and past his bedroom, then past Kyle's until he reached the last door in the passage. Door was covered with a red sign and Harry struggled to catch his breath. Behind this door resided the most powerful forces in the history of magic.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." Out of the shadows emerged an old man with graying hair and piercing gray eyes. He wore a black tunic and an air of self-confidence and importance.

Harry positioned himself between the man and the door. "What do you want?"

Barbas faked a looked of pain. "No welcome or tour around your lovely house? You disappoint me, Harry."

Harry pulled out his wand but kept it pointed to the floor. "You seem to have found your way easily enough."

"Well your fear is heightened with the Dementors on the grounds." Barbas took a step closer to Harry. "But I was surprised on how difficult you are to read…most heroes have the same fear, but you…_aahhhh_!"

Harry's attack was subtle but it hit the demon full on. Barbas collapsed to the floor surrounded in flames. Harry turned his back and started placing the crystals, but Barbas recovered quicker than he had planned. Harry fell backwards after the mud-smeared boot heel connected with his forehead. His vision blurred, Harry tried to throw the demon away with a telekinetic shove. Barbas stumbled backward but Harry's aim was poor and the attack did little else.

"Harry, you cannot stop the inevitable." Barbas spoke coolly, almost logically.

Harry conjured up a fireball and took aim. Barbas moved quickly and with a wave of the demon's hand Harry shuddered. Harry watched helplessly as an older version of himself killed Kyle and Brendin before choking Cho to death. Harry shook his head and the illusion vanished, but so had Barbas.

Wyatt stared in wonder at the approaching flying behemoth. The huge lizard only had two muscular limbs both with clawed feet. Instead of "arms" the lizard had two expansive leathery wings with the shape of a dragon's wing. Long sharp spikes, all the way down its long tail, protected the spine. The spikes stopped abruptly just in front of the wings where Ash Goth sat riding his terrifying pet. The creature's long neck ended in a blunt face with a mouth full of sword-long teeth. The thing landed firmly on the ground in front of Wyatt and the rest of the teens. Ash Goth dismounted and the creature took off circling high above them.

"Where is the Suxen?" Ash Goth's voice echoed hollowly but struck fear in the hearts of all who heard it.

Wyatt raised his gaze defiantly. "No clue…thought you knew."

Ash Goth raised his metal-gloved hand and thrust the fist forward. It hit Wyatt squarely in the chest and Wyatt felt and heard his breastbone snap. He collapsed to the floor struggling to catch his breath. Ash Goth ignored him and turned his attention to the others. Chris was already in motion and a powerful burst of energy struck the wraith king in the chest. Ash Goth raised a dagger and plunged it deeply into the young whitelighter's arm. The blade disappeared and the hilt hit the ground with a dull thud leaving behind a nasty looking wound. Ash Goth grabbed the injured boy by the neck and threw him out of his way.

"Where is the Suxen?"

Brendin, Kyle, Daelan, Ethan, and Casey banded together and started to chant, _"Fire, wind, water, light, send this demon from our sight."_

Ash Goth laughed. "That spell only works once."

The dark lord pulled out his sword and brought it sweeping down toward Kyle's head. Kyle blocked the attack with a wave of telekinesis; he conjured up his own sword. The two began to duel as other demons and Death Eaters closed back in to deal with the teens. Wyatt and Chris had disappeared seconds earlier in purple orbs. Kyle dodged the next attack and jabbed his blade directly at the center of his opponent's chest. Ash Goth stepped into the attack and his sword nipped Kyle's shoulder. Kyle pulled his sword out of the void that the black cloak covered and saw that the part of the blade that had entered the cloak no longer existed.

"Mortal weapons pose no threat to me."

Kyle nodded. "Not yet."

Kyle threw the rest of the sword at Ash Goth and was surprised when it hit the wraith in the would-be face. Ash Goth stumbled and screamed in pain and anger. Kyle conjured up a fireball and threw it at Ash Goth, igniting the cloak. Kyle tried the spell again with Ash Goth distracted and the wraith lord fell backwards. Kyle started to say it again when he lost his breath.

Voldemort with his wand pointed at Kyle's throat walked out of the swarm of Death Eaters. "I see Harry has taught you much."

Kyle's eyes showed his hatred and determination but Voldemort laughed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a long time ago."

Ash Goth got up, void of any damage Kyle had dealt him. "Barbas is distracted; we should go in and do it ourselves."

"Not yet," Voldemort lowered his wand and Kyle collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. The others were busy trying to get to him but the demons and Death Eaters effectively thwarted their attempts. "Let Barbas have his fun."

Ash Goth drew up to his full height at seven feet easily towering over everyone in the vicinity. "Voldemort, we must act now if we expect to release it."

Kyle struggled to his feet but Voldemort kicked him in the stomach and the boy fell over clutching his stomach. Voldemort stared up at his ally and shook his head. "NO."

Ash Goth flexed his fingers; the metal cracking angrily but he did little else. "Then let us finish our business out here. I already incapacitated Wyatt and Chris."

"Good," Voldemort smiled showing off his yellow teeth, "Kyle is out of the way." He snapped his wand hard on the back of the boy's head as he spoke. Kyle lay dead still sprawled awkwardly on the ground. "That leaves Brendin to take care of…the rest can watch our victory in shame."

The crowd blocking their view of Voldemort, Ash Goth, and Kyle broke apart and allowed Brendin, Ethan, and Daelan into to circle. In the middle lay a lone body and a tiny green spark floating over it. Brendin approached the body with dread; he bent down ignoring the battle around him and peered at the face. Kyle's ashen face stared out blankly at the last of the stars. One by one the sun's light over powered theirs and Kyle's now completely blue eyes stopped reflecting light. Brendin forced himself to keep breathing and placed his finger softly on Kyle's neck. Thump…thump…thump… There was still a heartbeat however faint.

"Is he dead?" Daelan asked quietly.

Brendin shook his head. "But he soon will be if he doesn't get help."

Brendin pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Kyle's body floated limply off the ground; Brendin started to walk up to the Manor. All the demons and Death Eaters and whatever other creatures Voldemort had attacking were backing ever slowly away from their prize despite. Daelan and Ethan fought off the few demons that got in their way. They were busy fighting a pair of grimlocks when Voldemort decided to make an appearance.

"Didn't think you were getting out of this without a fight?"

Brendin froze; he had never had to fight Voldemort. Keeping his wand level he raised his free hand in front of his mouth and blew hard against it. A giant column of fire headed by a fiery phoenix shot out at the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled and stayed the attack with a single hand using the other to fire off a blue colored curse. The spell hit Brendin in the leg; he dropped his wand and clutched his leg. Voldemort stepped forward and appeared right in front of the distracted teen. Brendin collapsed to the ground when Voldemort hit the back of his head with a powerful punch. Voldemort smiled and disappeared back into the shadows.

Harry punched Barbas in the face. The over arrogant demon had become visible again before he started toward the door; Barbas collapsed to the floor spitting out blood. Harry brought his foot down hard and heard bones snap. Harry conjured up a long sword and raised it above his head but he paused. In that second of hesitation Barbas threw a fireball into his face. Harry fell back, the attack missing, but Barbas was ready with a second one. Harry covered his face with his arms. He felt the skin blister and his back slam into the wall before blackness covered his vision. Barbas stepped over the fallen body and reached out for the door handle.

"Stop," Ash Goth said evenly.

Barbas, the demon of fear, shuddered at the voice. "Milord, I was ordered by your esteem comrade to take care of anyone in my way and open this door."

Voldemort entered with a crack. "You have done your job."

Barbas stared at the two Dark Lords. "As you say."

"Yes," Voldemort smiled.

Ash Goth nodded and pulled out his sword. Barbas knew what was happening waved his hand. Voldemort's eyes grew glossy but then they turned pitch black and fire erupted in each. Barbas cringed in pain as flames engulfed his body and before he could scream as the pain in increased the fire grew into a ball and exploded taking the demon with it. Voldemort's eyes returned to his red snake slits and he stepped over Harry's body. Ash Goth leaned down with his sword in hand.

"No, Ash Goth!" Voldemort hissed. "There is to be no death tonight not if we wish to survive the Suxen's release."

Ash Goth stood up and instead stepped heavily on Harry's stomach and came to a stop next to Voldemort. "Let us get a move on then, Voldemort."

Voldemort ignored the wraith. Slowly he reached out, his arm and fingers trembling with excitement. His fingers snaked around the brass doorknob and he turned it. He ignored the pain as his hand burned and scalded as a golden light rushed out of the crack in the door. He pushed the door fully open. He and Ash Goth felt a gust of wind before landing up outside the Manor. A gold ward surrounded the building and slowly pressed outward.

Inside a swarm of black particles swarmed out the door and headed directly for Harry's body. A violet ghostly figure of a tiny kingfisher followed it and over took it. Landing softly on the unconscious boy's chest, it stared down the black swarm. The particles swirled around before bursting out of the far window. It pushed its way out of the gold ward and swirled down into the ground. The ground started to rumble and turned hot. It glowed red and lava erupted out of tiny cracks. Everyone scrambled to get out of the way. The lava formed into a twenty-foot balrog. The demon roared and the entire Earth trembled. Malarauko once again walked in the world of the living and free.

AN: So the fic is about half the way done.

Next Chapter - Harry's secret and more about Harry.


	14. Moving On

Moving On

The remnants of the demons and occasional Death Eater were slowly pushed outside of the reactivated wards. The entire hospital wing and surrounding corridors was packed with injured and dead bodies. No one had the heart to move those who had died. In a separate area of the mansion the teens lay in their conjured hospital beds eavesdropping on the adults' discussion. Harry and Wyatt had explained to the other teens about the demon that had been released. Malarauko was Ash Goth's right hand man back in the Griffin Wars and he had single-handedly almost brought the three kingdoms of Dwarves and Elves to their knees. The quick thinking of Merlin and an Elven princess had saved the Light from utter destruction. Malarauko's capture changed the tides in the war and gave the first Power of Five enough of a distraction to banish Ash Goth to a different dimension.

Harry, covered in bandages and oily goop, shifted in his bed bringing about another wave of nausea. His battle with Barbas had left him covered in burns and Madam Pomfrey feared that the wounds were infected and as such refused to allow Leo to heal him. "Do you think the Elves will pull back?"

Uur shrugged. "I have not the slightest clue. My dad and the Elven race in general are extremely proud and do not accept defeat; but this is a set back that none of the strategists accounted for." He had a nasty looking black eye and his face was still covered in blood from his recently fixed nose.

Harry watched Dumbledore's worried blue eyes for any sign of how the discussion was going. In the candlelight Harry realized just how old Dumbledore was; the wrinkles in his mentor's skin cast long flickering shadows over the rest of his face. The silver beard and hair were cut short and was thinner than the last time Harry examined the headmaster. What scared Harry the most was the lack of any spark of life in the deep blue eyes. The eyes were glazed over and lacked the intensity Harry feared when it was directed at him. The savior of the wizarding world, in Harry's opinion, looked like a tired old man instead of the powerful warrior and protector he was supposed to be.

"…Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his daze. "What?"

Hermione's worried eyes met his. "What's going to happen now?"

Harry's eyes wandered around the room. He saw Wyatt still struggling to breathe without causing himself pain despite his father's best efforts to heal the almost shattered rib cage. Chris's skin had gained some color since the last dose of antidote, but he was still too pale for Harry's liking. Ash Goth's blade had been tipped with an unknown poison that according to the medic that examined Chris, destroyed red blood cells at an alarming rate. Kyle lay dead still in his bed, cringing as his nervous system came back online; Voldemort's curse had paralyzed the young Potter and the kick had ruptured Kyle's spleen. By the time medics were able to stop the bleeding, Kyle had lost over half his blood supply and his heart had shut down from the shock.

The last person his eyes met was Brendin. Brendin was bruised up but the worst of the damage was not evident to the naked eye. Voldemort had ripped the tendons in the lower part of Brendin's legs, the worst injury for a runner. Madam Pomfrey and Leo had tried to heal the damage magically, but Voldemort seemed to have thought the curse out quite thoroughly as their efforts were in vain. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey had given the distraught teen a sedative and pain medication and left. Harry watched as Brendin smiled at a joke Caleb whispered in his ear. He squeezed Leah's hand and she smiled. Harry's lips twitched.

"I think we'll get through this…somehow."

Hermione nodded, but did not answer. She seemed to disagree but Harry did not mind. He understood that the possible loss of the Elves and Dwarves was squashing any hope a person could have. He was surprised that he did not care which way the Elves decided; for the first time he felt that he was the person people believed him to be. He felt cold metal on his finger; on his ring finger sat the gold ring Cho gave him but another ring clung to his middle finger. He pulled the ring off for closer inspection.

The ring was silver and fit him perfectly. Across the band ran black Celtic knots that intertwined but never stopped. A triquetra of sorts sat on the center of one of the four larger knots. A pentagram sat in another and a heptagram sat in the third. The fourth was the most intrinsic and it popped out unlike the other three that like the Celtic knots were engraved. This knot wove around a single tiny purple amethyst that glinted in the candlelight. The knots formed a rough sketch of a tiny bird's head with the jewel set in the eye.

Harry stared at the bird and it seemed to move in the light. The jewel drew his attention and as he looked at the stone, it glowed of its own accord and a tiny ghostly form of a kingfisher flew around Harry's head before disappearing back into the stone. Harry looked up, but on one seemed to have noticed. Quietly, he replaced the ring on his finger. He glanced up again and noticed that the adults had finallycome to a decision. He waited patiently as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Uurande-tur entered the room from behind the glass door.

"You will be pleased to hear that I have decided that the Elves are protecting their well being the most by remaining on the front lines. I do not speak for the Dwarves, but the general assures me that they will remain as well." Uurande-tur stated as if he was addressing the press rather than friends. "We will return to our kingdoms to rebuild, but Uurande will remain behind as an ambassador until such a time we can return to this plane."

Uur frowned but acquiesced, "As you wish, father."

"You disagree with my decision?"

"Of course not," Uur bowed his head submissively. "But I do disagree with my title."

"Oh!" Uurande-tur crossed his arms his eyebrows rose. "Explain!"

Uur sat up giving his father a hard look. "I am remaining behind as a friend and ally, not…"

Uurande-tur nodded. "I never said that you were not. It pains me to make this political, but that is the nature of our relationship with the wizarding world."

The three adults left soon after leaving the teens to discuss the new events in the war. The discussion did not last long, as they were all exhausted having only slept for a few hours the night before Christmas, which seemed to be an eternity ago. Soon only Harry and Kyle were awake, but Kyle was in too much pain to do much talking. Harry quietly cast a dreamless-sleeping charm he had read up on a few weeks before and smiled as Kyle's snores echoed in the room minutes later. Harry turned over slowly and stared out the window.

Five figures stood in the courtyard. They remained perfectly still and Harry knew that they were watching over the sleeping Hall. The vampires had refused to come inside using the excuse they would leave as soon as the fighting was over. They had to inform the Coven that the necromancers were joining the war. Something even Antonius seemed to be dreading: the approaching battle with his followers. Harry sighed and let his mind wander to when the vampires had found him soon after Malarauko was released.

"_Harry! Wake up!" Xtoperus growled._

_Harry felt his eyelids spring open but all he saw was white as his pupils were not quite as responsive. "What happened?"_

_Antonius stepped forward and pulled the young man up. "You need a medic."_

_Harry cringed as his mind started to register the pain. "What happened?"_

"_The Suxen was released," Mathias stated dryly. "And so was Malarauko."_

_Harry started to move._

"_You need to stop!" Antonius stated coolly. Harry's feet became cemented to the ground. "There is nothing you can do about his release, at least not in your state."_

"_How…"_

_Xtoperus smiled. "Elder's gift."_

"_What?"_

_Antonius shook his head. "Do you remember your dream?"_

_Harry faltered; his eyebrows disappearing into his mop of hair. "What does that have—"_

"_Did you remember what I called you?" Antonius's eyes focused on Harry's not letting him lower his gaze._

"_Yes," Harry whispered, "…my child."_

"_Do you know what that means?"_

_Harry shook his head; breaking the connection. "I barely understand the differences between you and the vampires begging for Voldemort's affection." Xtoperus and Mathias blanched._

_Antonius led the way down the corridor keeping a firm hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him to the hospital wing. "A necromancer never uses the word 'child' unless it is to his or her child or to the one person he turned who he considers his equal."_

_Harry's knees grew wobbly. "Please tell me you're my biological father."_

"_Relax, Harry." Antonius chuckled, "I did not turn you. I just bit you in order to help your body when you gained your powers."_

"_What!"_

_Xtoperus stepped in. "Antonius and I are good friends with the Potters and have been since they helped us all those years ago. We also are one of the few to know of a prophecy telling of the final battle between good and evil…when Voldemort began his first rise to power, he asked us to join him…we declined, but one of our kind got his blood. That blood was tested and he proved to be the heir of Slytherin spoken about in our prophecy we immediately began to search for the heir of the Five. Digging through our archives we discovered that only one family had the blood of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Merlin in its blood: the Potters. Unfortunately, Voldemort found out about the prophecy and killed off a large score of your family."_

_Harry stumbled. "…How?"_

_Christiana hissed the answer, "Voldemort killed my daughter!"_

_Antonius solemnlynodded. "Voldemort killed scores of necromancers in the British Isles. I called all necromancers back to America until Voldemort was dealt with. I left Xtoperus over in England to protect the last Potter, young James. Xtoperus befriended your mother and helped the two realize their love; your father was extremely stubborn. When he heard that Lily was pregnant he returned home to inform me; that information was too important to be written down. Voldemort attacked your family during that time, but Dumbledore defeated him. That was when the history you are privy to transpired. I came back to England, my homeland, to convince your parents of the threat to your life. Your mother believed me and allowed me to perform the ceremony that would protect you from your power."_

"_What power?"_

"_The one that you're wearing on your hand!" Antonius pointed at the ring. Harry glanced down and stared back up at the vampire. "You're the child prophesied to control the Protector of the Light, the Suxen!"_

"_So why did I have to be bitten?" Harry was getting angry now._

_Xtoperus laughed. "Vampire's bodies can change and adapt to new power, something humans cannot do. Antonius's ritual gave you that protection so that when the Suxen entered your body you did not die…"_

They went on to explain the intricate details but Harry did not pay attention. He was once again the subject of a prophecy that cost his family their lives. What surprised him is that he did not feel remorseful like before; instead he felt proud that his parents and family had the courage to stand up to Voldemort and give him the chance to destroy the man. Harry also heard the reason why he was not an animagus was that he was now something more rare and powerful. Its name was in the grunts and growls of the necromancer, but what he got out of it was his form: a fully-fledged Elder vampire. The form would appear when he needed it. Harry thought about the form Antonius took briefly as he drifted off to sleep.

Harry sat down next to an overly tired Caleb for breakfast a couple of days after the battle. The younger teen's head kept on coming dangerously close to landing in his bowl of cereal before Caleb jerked himself awake. Harry watched the process occur a few more times before he decided to intervene.

"What's up, Caleb?"

"Huh?" Caleb looked around before spotting Harry next to him. "Oh, it's you…nothing much." He returned his focus on his soggy bowl of Rice Krispies.

Harry smiled and raked his brain for some topics to discuss. He had a feeling that Caleb was not in the mood to talk about what was actually wrong, at least not yet. "So, have you been outside yet?"

Caleb shook his head. "I've been visiting Brendin when I'm not being forced to get some rest."

"Well, you look like you could use some." Harry jokingly stated.

Caleb vaguely nodded. "His legs still aren't healing…"

Harry placed a comforting hand on Caleb's shoulder. "I'm sure that Wyatt will heal him in a snap as soon as he feels up to it."

"Shouldn't he be healing naturally though?" Caleb's voice gained a frantic tone.

"Has Madam Pomfrey or Leo expressed any concerns?" Harry asked calmly.

The bowl of cereal started to steam. "They don't want to worry me with the details." Caleb touched the bowl and it shattered. He jumped but then just sat there as hot milk ran all over the table and down onto him.

Harry waved his hand quickly and the milk formed into a pool as if it were milky white mercury. He conjured a glass and motioned for the milk to spill itself into the glass. Harry then wiped up the remaining cereal and threw the kernels away. "You should get some sleep."

Caleb nodded. "Sorry for the mess…my powers are acting up…" His eyes started to well up with tears.

"It's ok, Caleb." Harry sat stiff as Caleb hugged him. "No one was hurt."

Caleb, shaking with suppressed sobs, finally let go and wiped away a stray tear. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Harry forehead wrinkled up. "There's nothing wrong with you Caleb; you just lost control. Everyone does now and again." Harry awkwardly leaned forward and hugged Caleb comfortingly. "I'm surprised that that's all you did." Harry smiled as he felt Caleb laugh slightly. He held Caleb back at arm's length. "Go get some sleep and you'll be good as new. And don't worry about Brendin; he's survived worse and come out on the other end unscathed."

Caleb nodded and headed off to the temporary sleeping quarters as the damage from the collapsed wards was repaired.

"Harry Potter, the mighty warrior and comforter…" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen, "I wondered what Cho saw in you."

Harry smiled, "And what's that supposed to mean, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped herself. "Err..."

Harry laughed. "Relax, Hermione."

"Sorry, I just…" Hermione's ears reddened. "This is still weird to me."

"What, the fact that we're losing the war or that you and Ron are going out?" Harry questioned.

Hermione sat down in a chair facing the window. Harry came around the table and joined her. "I guess both; I mean I would not have hesitated to say what I was going to say before but it just felt…weird I guess…saying it now, with you engaged."

"Hermione," Harry smiled. "I love you like a sister and I hope the same goes for you—"

"Of course!"

"Ron and Cho will just have to get over whatever they feel about that," Harry stomped his foot softly. "I'm not going to marry Cho if it messes with my relationship with you."

Hermione blushed and Harry's ears were glowing red as well. "Thanks, Harry."

The two friends continued to discuss topics raging from Hermione's anxiety about school to planning Harry's wedding. Harry remained adamant that he was not having anything to do with the planning; all that led to was more fights. Hermione teased him saying he just did not want to admit that he had no artistic talent. The discussion eventually wound its way to the battle.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what if Malarauko is walking free, Hermione? We've got the spell to return him to his prison. All we have to do is wait for him to show up somewhere."

Hermione shuddered at the name; something she had not done after seeing Harry battle Voldemort. "You didn't see him, Harry. He emanated power that made Voldemort and Ash Goth feel _weak_…"

"And what happened?" Harry asked, "Why did they retreat?"

Hermione closed her eyes trying to recall the memory. Her eyes closed tighter as she spoke. "Malarauko had emerged from the ground killing demons and elves alike when a gold dome appeared around the Manor. It moved outwards pushing the demons and balrogs out with it. The few that resisted seemed to just disappear and empower the ward. Malarauko pushed the ward and it buckled before a purple tentacle formed into a fist and punched back. It knocked him off his feet and his fall rocked the earth for miles; no one was standing up after that fall. The ward continued to push out and Malarauko turned into a black swarm of embers and disappeared…"

Harry nodded. "That ward was the Suxen."

"How do you know that?" Hermione stared at the young man quizzically.

Harry rolled the ring inside his pocket in between his fingers. He bit his lip wondering how much to disclose. "Antonius fought in the Griffin Wars; he told me about the capture of Malarauko."

Hermione shook her head, sending her bushy hair swaying. "I don't get why you trust them. They're vampires, Harry!"

Harry clutched his fists but kempt the disgust out of his voice. "Lupin is a werewolf; doesn't make _him_ a bad person."

"No, but vampires aren't werewolves…" Hermione floundered for a way to explain herself. "Werewolves only transform once a month. Vampires are vampires forever."

"So if I told you I was a vampire, what would you do?" Harry said angrily.

Hermione frowned and spoke reassuringly. "I wouldn't do anything. Harry…I'm not saying they're evil, just that you shouldn't be so ready to trust others…"

"Why shouldn't I trust them?" Harry's voice was harsh. "They saved my life twice, Uurande-tur trusts them, and Dumbledore is indifferent on the subject. They are extremely powerful and were friends with my parents." Harry smacked himself when the last part slipped out of his mouth.

Hermione's eyes grew huge. "How do you know that?"

Harry waved his hand and blue orbs turned into a falling apart book. "This is book told me so." Harry flipped the pages of his photo album and stopped on the page filled with wedding pictures. "Xtoperus," he pointed at the vampire trying desperately to sneak out of the frame.

Hermione gasped. "But…how?"

Harry closed the album. "That is something they wish for me to keep secret." He saw Hermione's desire to pry further. He stood up and looked down at the surprised witch. "I'm going up to see Brendin." He turned around and disappeared.

A week after the battle Phoenix Hall saw the return of a protection force of Elven Elite Guards. The effect was almost instantaneous and Harry could not help but laugh at everyone. A return of ten Elves and they were acting like Voldemort had fallen fatally ill. He was happy that they were beginning to move past the loss and shock of the battle and he privately rejoiced at the return of the Guards. He wanted to talk to some Elves about the Griffin Wars and the Suxen. Uur, as good a friend as he was, would simply ask too many questions that Harry did not want to answer. Harry split his time visiting Brendin, Kyle, and Wyatt in their separate rooms and probing the minds of the Elves. The Guards were happy to talk about the Wars, especially the lieutenant who actually fought in the Second Griffin War along side Uur's father.

According to the Elves, there were three separate Wars; Harry had learned there was only two. The Elves counted Ash Goth's first encounter with the Elves and his conquering of the fourth Kingdoms. The Second War began with the rise of Ash Goth's loyal balrog servants and ended with the Elves banishing Ash Goth and the balrogs from their kingdoms. It was during the brief pause in between wars that the Elves and numerous other magical creatures retreated into the Elven Kingdoms completely and shut down the pathways except for two. The Third War dealt with Ash Goth's conquest over the wizarding world via Morgana. The Third War came to an end with the Power of Five banishing Ash Goth and capturing Malarauko.

Harry enjoyed his time with the Elves however short it was. He felt his magic more now than ever and he could feel their magic and it just felt right to be with them. He was surprised how strong his Elven blood actually was, considering it was watered down. He also noticed the vampire form pushing to the surface and he quietly suppressed it, although his dreams were becoming mono-topical. He felt the power of the Power of Five in his veins and hidden deep in himself was the cold spec that he instinctively knew would allow him to control the Suxen when the time came.

It was Saturday before anything started to trouble Harry since the battle. Four more countries had fallen under Voldemort's control and news of Voldemort using Nihilus to kill an entire city when a tiny riot happened showed Harry just how bad things were. They were wasting time healing and re-gathering; the Resistance needed to strike out and win a battle and soon if Voldemort was going to be stopped. It was with this mindset that he entered Kyle's room.

"Hey Harry!" Kyle almost sang joyously.

Harry almost jumped in fright. Kyle was sitting on the edge of his bed perfectly happy and energetic. He was void of any bruises and cuts that had existed the last time Harry saw his cousin. Kyle finished getting dressed by shoving on a red sweater. He got off the bed and walked to the door. "I think I'll go get a snack. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Harry replied dumbly. "When did all this happen?" He eventually asked as they neared the actual kitchen.

Kyle placed his hand on the painting of Merlin and the painting enlarged itself and opened up to reveal a sparkling white kitchen with ten house elves running back and forth, picking up supplies before disappearing or preparing dinner. Kyle stepped through the doorway.

"Oh, this morning. Wyatt came into my room and read a spell before healing me." Kyle smiled as a house elf ran straight into his leg and was now apologizing profusely. "It's quite alright; it was my fault."

"Thanks you, sir," the elf bowed before walking around Kyle and reached for the packet of gray mold. The mold let out wails of complaint, which caused the house elf to swing the packet rather violently hard against the wall. "The mold are stunned." The house elf explained when she caught Kyle's look. "We house elves use them to clean the toilets; they don't likes it much."

"I can understand why," Harry commented.

"Sir!" All the house elves bowed except for two. One was simply beaming and the other was too drunk to notice.

Harry smiled. "You don't have to do that…"

"Thank you, sir," they said in unison. The beaming house elf walked up to the two Potters.

"Harry Potter, how great to see you!"

Harry smiled. "Nice to see you too, Dobby."

Dobby bounded up and down with uncontained enthusiasm, which caused a few of his fellows to laugh. "Is there anything Dobby can do for the two masters?"

Kyle nodded, "I'd like some coffee and a snack." Harry shook his head negatively.

Dobby bounded off to go fetch the coffee. "He seems to have gotten over you somewhat."

"Thank God." Harry said smiling.

Dobby returned with the coffee and snack of fruits and crackers. Kyle thanked the house elf and the two Potters left the kitchen.

"So, Wyatt healed you…"

Kyle nodded he finished chewing the grape and swallowed. "He said that Ginny wrote the spell. It seems she's been taking private lessons from Piper, much to his dismay."

Harry laughed. "Good for her. She needs to get on Piper's good side."

"Wyatt thinks they're getting too close…" Kyle went on to explain Wyatt's annoyance. It seemed Piper spent the majority of the lessons talking about Wyatt instead of actually teaching Ginny. "…I pinched myself to stop myself from laughing." The two continued down the hall and out into the courtyard. It seemed the rest of the teens had decided today would be a perfect day for a snowball fight. They were all sick of worrying about the war; they needed a break to just be kids.

"Harry, you're on our side!" yelled Caleb as he dived into the snow to avoid a snowball. "They've already got two water elementals!"

Harry saw Uur form a snowball out of a ball of water in his hand and Daelan was shoving a rather large mound of snow at Brendin who was fighting it off with a wave of fire and losing. Harry looked at Kyle.

"I guess I'll join the winning side," Kyle joked.

Harry smiled, "We'll see about that!"

The teens wandered back inside just before dinner because it had started to rain sleet. They departed into their separate rooms to change and warm up before heading down to dinner. Harry bumped into Uur on the way back from his room. They stayed together until they reached the dinning room, neither speaking. Uur took a seat on the far end of the table and Harry found his usual seat closest to the adult table. Dumbledore and Lupin were the only other occupants of the room.

"Harry, just the person we wanted to see," Dumbledore said cordially. "Uur, you won't mind if we borrow your friend for a few moments?"

Lupin and Dumbledore directed Harry out the side door into the kitchen. Lupin was frowning and kept casting Dumbledore dark looks. "Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, Remus." Harry said jovially. "And you?"

Remus shrugged. "Could be doing better, but that is out of my hands."

"Quite right," Dumbledore stated gravely. "Lupin has reported to me that Greyback has convinced a large portion of the werewolf population to join Voldemort. It seems the werewolves do not like the idea of us having the necromancers as allies."

Harry nodded. "Well at least we know where they stand now."

"They are a huge boost for Voldemort, Harry." Lupin worriedly stated. "You don't seem all that concerned."

Harry looked at Dumbledore who remained neutral. "I don't see the point in worrying, Remus. We already decided in the last Council meeting that the werewolves were leaning toward Voldemort, so this was not unexpected."

Dumbledore nodded. "Remus, I see that Harry does have a point. We simply have to take this in stride. Please inform Professor McGonagall of the situation. I will join you shortly," he opened the door. "I have something to discuss with Harry."

Harry waved goodbye. "Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "We are in serious trouble, Harry. I do not want the others to know this, but Voldemort is moving quicker than I anticipated and I am no closer to finding the Horcruxes. I have also lost control over the Order to the point that they hardly listen to my opinions, despite Minerva's attempts to persuade them otherwise. I cannot leave here in case the Order tries to completely overthrow Minerva, but the Elves have exhausted their sources…"

"Sir," Harry said slowly, "Perhaps you should allow the Order to get on with what they think is best. We need to find the Horcruxes; otherwise, we may as well hang up the towel now."

Dumbledore smiled, "Exactly what I was thinking. I think I shall leave in a week's time or so, but first I must talk to you about your powers. We have finished discussing Voldemort at least for now." Dumbledore pushed his spectacles back up his nose. "Will tomorrow afternoon suit you?"

Harry nodded.

"Excellent, we have a Council meeting in the morning that you and Wyatt are excused from…but I'll tell you the exact time as soon as I figure it out." Dumbledore seemed to perk up. "Well, I had better go save Remus and I need to speak to Severus about last night's meeting…I shall see you tomorrow Harry." Dumbledore continued to mumble to himself as he walked out the door.

Harry snuck one last look at the old headmaster before heading back into the now noisy dining room. He slipped into his seat and dished up some of the shepherd's pie. Dumbledore worried him; the headmaster seemed to be falling apart. Too much pressure and the Order collapsing into chaos were not good for Dumbledore's health. Wyatt caught Harry's eye and Harry smiled to show nothing was wrong. Wyatt moved closer.

"Are you actually hungry?"

Harry looked down at the mash and mince and shook his head. "I'd prefer a long walk."

Wyatt finished off his mini lemon tart and walked out the door. Harry got up and followed him. Wyatt walked slowly in the general direction of the library. Harry followed submissively, not ready to talk. Wyatt stopped in front of the giant window outside of the library.

"So what's up?"

Harry shrugged. "Things aren't going well…"

"That's not it!" Wyatt snapped softly, "You were perfectly gleeful when we lost the battle."

"I wasn't happy about that, Wyatt."

"I'd hope not," Wyatt looked at Harry as the Gryffindor stared out the window into the moonlit courtyard.

Harry turned around and sat down of the stone bench. "I'm worried about everything and nothing."

"Err…ok."

Harry smiled. "It just hits me how bad our situation is, and then I feel confident that we'll pull through…I don't know how else to explain it."

Wyatt nodded. "Perhaps you should tell me what you're sometimes worried about."

Harry sighed. "Voldemort practically controls the world and he has four powerful demon at his side…the Elders…the werewolves joining Voldemort…Dumbledore…the Order…school…if I'm going to fulfill my destiny…you name it, I'm probably worrying about it."

Wyatt nodded. "You've stopped wearing that other ring."

Harry frowned for a moment before it dawned on him. "Yeah, it was just a trinket and it kept bashing into my engagement ring."

"You're hiding something." Wyatt sounded hurt. "You should be able to trust me."

Harry nodded. "That's not it Wyatt. I just don't understand it all myself yet."

"So explain what you can." Wyatt sat down. "Starting with the rash on your neck."

"What rash?" Harry stared at Wyatt questionably.

Wyatt's hand brushed softly against Harry's neck and Harry cringed in pain. "That one."

"It's probably just an insect bite."

"One with a very big mouth!"

Harry conjured up a mirror. "That _is_ rather bad." Harry's neck was red and swollen with two prominent bumps closer to his shoulder. Harry covered it up despite the immense pain of having the fabric of his shirt rub against the skin.

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "I could try and heal it for you."

"Err, no thanks…"

Wyatt stared Harry in the eyes and the older boy held his breath. "What's going on Harry?"

Harry looked away. "I've learned something about myself that other's may not like."

"Oh, that you're even more powerful than you pretend you are?" Wyatt joked.

Harry stood up and walked up to the stair railing. "The ring you saw is part of a prophecy coming true…"

"So what're you worrying about—there's like, six prophesies concerning us."

Harry brought the ring out of his pocket and placed it on. He felt the immediate urge to transform, but he shoved it back down. "Is that rash any worse?"

Harry hardly needed to ask; he noticed Wyatt's eyes focused on his neck. "It's...it's glowing!"

Harry bit his lip. This was hardly something he wanted out in the open. "That is a bite from Antonius." Wyatt remained dead still staring at the bite. "Did you hear me?" Harry was fearful.

"But...you're not a vampire…" Wyatt spoke in an almost inaudibly questioning whisper. His eyes locked onto Harry's.

Harry's eyes lit up; perhaps Wyatt would understand. "I have a vampire as an animagus form of sorts."

"But McGonagall's test—"

Harry stopped him. "It isn't the exact same thing, but it was the easiest way to describe it. This rash is from me suppressing the form."

Wyatt wandered over to the railing as well. "Why did they bite you?"

"To protect me from my magics." Harry whispered. "This ring is the physical embodiment of the strongest magical entity known to exist."

"You mean the Suxen…" Wyatt turned around and sunk down against the railing.

Harry sat down next to the pale teen. "Yes, I'm supposedly able to control the Suxen."

"So we're going to win this war after all…" Wyatt half joked.

Harry smiled. "Looks like it."

"Have you transformed?" Wyatt's voice showed he accepted this new change in his friend.

Harry's heart soared with relief. "No, I've been too scared that I'll lose myself."

"Want to try tonight?" Wyatt asked excitedly. "I think I'd be able to wake you up if anything goes wrong."

Harry hesitated. "Uhmm…"

"Come on, Harry!"

Harry touched his neck gingerly. Nodding to himself, he decisively complied, "Ok."

"I swear, I'm going to kill that bloody man!" Harry hissed as he and Wyatt stepped out from under his father's invisibility cloak.

Wyatt motioned with his hand for Harry to lower his voice. "Do you want to get caught?" He stared around the corner. "Ok, he's gone."

Harry followed Wyatt slowly. They had been dodging Snape the entire way down from Harry's room. The man seemed to appear out of nowhere every few minutes and always came two or three steps from bumping into Harry or Wyatt. They finally made it to the dining room when Snape came prowling in and Harry barely got the cloak over himself when the man turned the lights on. Harry and Wyatt held their breaths as the Slytherin's eyes wandered over the room and turned around.

"This is it!" Harry whispered. He removed the cloak and walked up to Snape. "Excuse me Professor, but what are you looking for?"

Snape spun around and glowered. "Students," He hissed, "Particularly, students out of bed!"

"I thought Dumbledore explained to you that there is no curfew," Harry replied calmly.

"He mentioned that," Snape admitted angrily. "But thatdoes not mean you should not be in bed."

Harry sighed, "I don't have time to argue with you, sir. Give me a detention and I'll argue tomorrow."

Snape glared. "I'll take you to the headmaster right now."

Snape reached out to grab Harry's arm when the room froze. Harry stepped back and looked back at the stunned Wyatt. Harry took the look to mean that Wyatt had not frozen the room. "Who then?"

Wyatt shrugged bemusedly and looked around the room. "You?"

"Me?" Harry shook his head. "I don't have that power."

Wyatt frowned. "And you didn't borrow it from me…Snape certainly didn't do it."

Harry shrugged and moved back into his initial position as the room slowly reverted back to real time. Harry bit his lip as a wave of pain emanated from his scar giving him a massive migraine. Snape released the arm, staring at his hand.

"What did you just do?" Snape questioned. He muttered a spell and his wounded hand glowed gold. The spell stopped and Harry saw the hand was unharmed again.

Harry raised his arms in confusion. "I didn't do anything, sir."

Snape looked down at his hand and he seemed to pale if that was even possible. "It's your lucky day, Potter." He walked away not noticing a bewildered Wyatt.

Harry looked back up to Wyatt. "Well, let's go."

"What do you think happened?" Wyatt followed Harry to the front door.

Harry shrugged. "May have something to do with the Suxen? A reflex?"

Wyatt nodded and let the topic go.

The air outside was cold, but Harry and Wyatt worked together to heat the air around them with a combination of elemental powers and charms. They walked up the path and around to the backside of the Hall. The forest still stood as a patch of deep dark green in the field of icy white. Harry stopped half way to the forest. Wyatt bumped into him.

"What?"

Harry looked up at the moon and pointed at the forest. Wyatt could hear the howling of a wolf. "I think we should stay out of the forest."

"A left over werewolf from the battle?"

Harry shrugged. "It's no longer a full moon, but that doesn't mean anything…the Dark Forest is filled with werewolves all year round."

Wyatt sat down on the hard packed snow. "Well, let's begin."

Harry nodded. "You melt away the snow and I'll set up a ward."

Wyatt closed his eyes as his hands glowed an angry red and even though Harry was standing a few feet away he could still feel the heat. The snow around them started to melt and in two minutes a ten-meter circle of brown dirt interrupted the white blanket. Harry finished placing the last brazil crystal at the fifth point of the pentagram. Harry looked at the forest and the picture distorted slightly, as if he was looking through a thin film of water.

Wyatt walked up to beside Harry. "Ready?"

Harry turned and a look of determination was set on his face. "As I'll ever be."

Wyatt nodded and stepped out of the circle. The ward glowed a faint green before returning back to its transparent state. Wyatt pulled out the piece of paper with his and Harry's blood on the edge. He muttered the spell written on it and burned it with a conjured candle. He placed the ashes on the closest crystal. He touched the ward and a shock of electricity zapped his hand away.

Shaking his finger to get feeling back into it he announced, "All done. Are you sure that it's big enough?"

"Positive." Harry whispered.

Harry sat down in the center of the circle and pulled out his ring. He levitated it in front of his face so that it spun slowly on an eight-degree axis. It slowly picked up speed until it was a blur of silver. A thin tentacle of purple emerged and turned into a tiny ghostly kingfisher. The purple bird flew up and circled the warded area three times before landing on Harry's right shoulder. It bent down and pecked at Harry's rash. Harry clenched his teeth. It pecked at the wound seven times. On the seventh time it pressed harder than the other times and Harry felt a soothing heat spread though his body. The kingfisher slowly entered Harry.

The soothing feeling lasted for a split second. Harry screamed out as every nerve in his body exploded in pain. He saw Wyatt try to get into the circle before he closed his eyes in pain. When he opened his eyes again everything had a violet tint and he had a bizarre type of double vision. Objects on the edge of his vision were normal but those that both of his eyes saw were doubled. He sat up but his back was still uncomfortable so he stood up. He jumped when he saw the tip of wings out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled and felt his teeth with his tongue; his canines were longer and sharper than he remembered them being. He concentrated and heard bone reform as his fangs shrank back to normal canines.

He looked down and saw he no longer had a shirt on and his jeans were frayed like that of the Hulk's. His skin was an undead gray with the occasion blue vein or pinkish artery discoloring it. He felt every muscle movement and knew instinctively that he had much more precise control over his muscles in this form than when he was human.

His vision finally corrected itself, which he was thankful for. He looked around to find Wyatt. He spotted the teen lying on his face in the snow. Without thinking he raised his hand and the ward collapsed; he stepped out of the circle. He bent down and felt Wyatt's pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the pulse was strong and steady. He stood up and stretched out his wings. With two powerful flaps he was hovering a number of feet above the ground. He looked down at Wyatt and decided that a lap around the Manor would not hurt.

He returned and landed softly on the ground next to Wyatt. He knelt down and turned the unconscious boy over. Wyatt's eyes slowly opened and his pupils grew huge; Harry saw himself reflected in the orbs. "Relax, Wyatt. It's me."

Wyatt relaxed for a second before, "Harry...you're friggin' scary!"

Harry smiled and allowed his fang to grow. "I know."

Wyatt stood up and looked his friend over. "Guess you need to start to charm you clothes before you transform."

"Yeah, I liked that top." Harry joked.

"How long was I out?"

Harry looked down at his watch. "An…HOUR!"

Wyatt looked down at his own watch. "It's two in the morning! We've been out here for two hours!" Wyatt went around and collected the brazil crystals. "I hope it doesn't take you an hour to transform during a battle."

Harry, back to his normal self minus the rash, nodded. "I doubt it will."

The two teens rushed back to bed despite the fact that both knew they would not be able to sleep. They had to try; it was better than explaining everything to their friends in the morning.

"Morning Harry," Kyle said through a yawn at breakfast.

Harry waved his hand over his head, too tired to lift it off the table. Wyatt elbowed him and he sat up. He glared at Wyatt. "Morning, Kyle."

"Couldn't sleep?" Kyle summoned an apple from the fruit basket and began eating. "Me either. A hissing beetle decided to make its home under my bed and kept me up all night."

Harry nodded and stifled a yawn of his own. "I had some studying to do before my meeting with Dumbledore today."

Kyle cringed at the thought. "He's not going to be happy if you fall asleep on him."

"I think he'll understand," Harry muttered to himself but outwardly agreed with a smile and a nod. Kyle frowned but did not ask any more questions.

Wyatt finished his fourth cup of coffee. "I'm going to finish getting ready."

"Why won't you tell me where you going?" Harry asked again.

Wyatt sighed and sunk back into his chair. "I don't know where I'm going; that's why. All I know is that I have to meet Uurande-tur in half an hour with enough clothes for a week. And that Uur, Ron, Hermione, and Osric are joining me." Wyatt got up and again and left the kitchen.

"I guess he didn't have much sleep either," Kyle commented before turning his attention to a rather large grapefruit.

Harry nodded and laid his head back down on the table, moaning.

"Did you finally go see Leo about that rash of yours?" Dumbledore asked when Harry entered his office that afternoon.

"No, sir," Harry replied politely, if not haltingly. "It was not a medical thing."

Dumbledore frowned, but motioned for Harry to sit down. "Tea?"

Harry nodded. "Please, sir."

Dumbledore pointed a finger at the silver teapot and it started to pour itself into two teacups. "You take it black, right?"

"Correct." Harry caught the teacup and took a sip. "Sir, what do you know about the Necromancers?"

"Nothing really," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I know that your grandfather was friends with them and so was you father. He, in fact, tried to convince me to hire one to teach Defense for a year. I would have if it had not been for the wards placed on the school. Vampires cannot enter the school under any circumstance unless the very foundation of the castle was changed."

"Did my father ever talk to you about them?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot say your father and I had casual talks. He disliked me while he was a student and after he graduated we were too busy fighting Voldemort to become close friends. I knew your mother better." Dumbledore paused. "I have however, heard about their prophecy."

Harry sat up. "You know about it!"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I never put much trust in the art of divination and fortune telling until the Potters all died in nearly a month. The most powerful magical family was wiped out save a single member in less than a moon's cycle. I knew that the prophecy had to be true if Voldemort would risk exposure to make sure it never happened."

Harry nodded. "But what about Trelawney's prophecy?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It fits in perfectly. I'm sorry Harry, but I am not wrong about you being the one with the power to destroy Voldemort."

"Explain."

Dumbledore finished his biscuit. "Voldemort still marked you as his equal by falling into the same trap he sprang when he started killing the Potters. You see Voldemort was very superstitious even as a boy, to the point that others even dared to mock him for it. He caught wind of a prophecy about his downfall and he jumped on to stop it from occurring. In doing so, he helped the prophecy to be true. By killing the Potters, he pointed us directly to the child that would bring about his end. We did everything in our power to protect you, even…risking the lives of your parents."

Harry's eyes grew large. _"What?"_

"Harry, let me explain before you explode." Dumbledore commanded calmly. "James and Lily went into hiding here in this Hall originally, but I convinced them to move to Godric's Hollow because it had unique wards that protected children under the age of two…Peter never figured out where Phoenix Hall was and so he could have never led Voldemort to your parents if they had remained here."

"Oh." Harry muttered.

Dumbledore got up. "Now, what happened to your parents was dreadful, but everyone did everything to stop it. So do not go and blame yourself for their deaths."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Or you…"

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "I never said that."

"So you know about my power." Harry asked.

"Yes. I also realized that your rash had something to do with it. But I cannot understand how." Dumbledore looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed. "You know that the Necromancers learned about the Potters being the family spoken about in the prophecy and so they watched my father closely. When I was born, Antonius came to speak to my parents and explained the prophecy to them. Antonius performed a ritual to protect me when I gained the powers."

"He turned you into a Necromancer of sorts," Dumbledore finished Harry's story. "Well that would explain why you do not have an animagus form; your father and your mother had one."

"What was my mother?" Harry asked, completely forgetting the lesson.

Dumbledore frowned, "I thought you would have learned about that already; she is a registered Animagus. I know Miss Granger consulted those records once in her third year."

"She never said anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "Your mother was a beautiful gray wolf, much to your father's dislike." Dumbledore chuckled. "They never transformed at the same time and took turns escorting Remus when he transformed, at least until they went into hiding." Dumbledore looked at Harry, "You've transformed then?"

"Last night," Harry said softly.

Dumbledore frowned at him over his half-moon spectacles."That was dangerous, Harry."

"I know, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could suppress it." Harry defended. "Wyatt and I constructed a ward should anything have gone wrong."

"Let me guess: the ward did not stand up against your power," Dumbledore stated nonchalantly.

Harry nodded in embarrassment. "I pulled them down without even thinking."

"Well, all I can say is that you need to practice." Dumbledore said as he walked to the door. "You cannot expect this to come naturally, and we cannot afford for you to be inexperienced when we enter our next battle."

Harry nodded determinedly. "Are you going off in search of the Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore nodded. "After I help my father with something."

AN: Another chapter down. The next few chapters may be put on the website in the coming weeks. I am practically done with school so I have a lot more time to devote to this story and the story this one is leading into.

Next Chapter

Ash Goth attacks the United States and a battle brews in London


	15. Retaliation

Retaliation

"Brendin, wait up!" Harry called.

Brendin started to jog in place as Harry caught up to him. Harry had decided to join Brendin on his morning run. Caleb was too sick to join them and he was also complaining about a headache, which worried Leo. The air was chilly but the snow was thinning out and patches of dead grass could bee seen. The melting snow did not help Harry; despite his best efforts to not slip, he had fallen twice. This was the fourth time Brendin had come to a halt because of him.

"You can go back Harry," Brendin said almost pleadingly. "I really don't mind running on my own."

Harry reached Brendin and leaned over trying to catch his breath. He was realizing that he was not cut out for endurance running; this was their fourth mile. "No, I'm fine…I…just…need…to catch my breath."

Brendin sighed in defeat. "Let's walk for a bit."

"If you say so..." Harry inwardly rejoiced.

"Why did you join me today?" Brendin questioned as they walked slowly up the hill at the edge of the property.

Harry shrugged. "Just thought you'd like some company and I needed to get some exercise."

Brendin turned back to stare at Harry. "You really shouldn't lie, Harry. You're terrible at it."

Harry laughed. "I wanted to talk to you…we haven't really spoken at all this year."

"Ok, what about?" Brendin stopped under a snow-covered tree near the top of the hill.

Harry shook his head slowly. "Anything."

"Ok. Well, I passed all my exams and had a wonderful Christmas break except for that incident at Christmas…I'm struggling in Potions at the moment…I'm running out of ideas," Brendin joked.

"How's your leg?" Harry said referring to Brendin's knees. They had been problematic before the injury at Christmas.

Brendin shrugged. "Sore, they always are after I run. Wyatt did a good job reversing Voldemort's curse."

Harry nodded. "What about your chest?"

"I still can't breathe too deeply but Leo said that was normal," Brendin stated matter-of-factly. "I'm used to my body being a bit beaten up, Harry."

"Spoke to your parents?" Harry asked after a while.

Brendin froze; his eyes flashed with pain and sadness. "No."

Harry smiled helpfully. "And your friends, did they have good Christmases?"

They started to walk down the knoll and toward the forest; Harry had decided to keep it on the grounds. "They went down to Florida to check out colleges."

Harry frowned. "Aren't they only sophomores?"

"Yeah," Brendin walked faster. "It's never too early to start scouting…speaking to coaches…"

"Oh." Harry paused uneasily. "What are you planning to do after this war is over?"

Brendin shrugged. "I had planned for a long time to go into the business sector but I don't see that happening now."

"Why not?"

"I'm not about to get into a college without a high school diploma…and I'm too far behind to catch up in two years…"

"You've got a major excuse for not being in high school and I doubt Dumbledore does not have helpful connections…you should talk to him when he is here." Harry tried to be comforting without angering the teen.

Brendin smiled, "I'll do that—WHAT WAS THAT!"

Harry had also frozen. They were right by the forest and Harry realized just how close they were. The howling grew louder and Harry could feel the snapping of branches as something ran through the thick underbrush directly at them. Harry closed his eyes and tried to push the creature off course by cutting off its path. He fell back when the creature broke through the vine fence he had constructed. Brendin pulled him back up.

"Let's go!"

They turned and ran as fast as they could toward the safety of the Hall. Brendin pulled ahead of Harry and Harry quietly urged him onward. But Brendin slowed down and Harry suddenlyknew that the creature was going to catch them. He turned around and caught the creature by the jaws, bringing the werewolf to a dead stop.

"A WEREWOLF!" Brendin exclaimed. "It's not even night!"

Harry grunted and pushed back and the werewolf stumbled backwards. Harry felt the yearning of his vampire form to break free and fight its immortal enemy. Harry pushed the form aside and instead pulled out his wand. He cast a charm to capture the werewolf and was surprised when the werewolf used its own wand to counter the spell. Harry froze.

"Wasn't expecting that?" The werewolf mocked in a deep, hoarse voice.

Harry frowned, "Greyback?"

Greyback laughed. "You catch on quick, Potter."

"I thought…I thoughtyou were dead."

Greyback howled in amusement. "It takes more than a strange cloaked wizard to kill me!"

Harry stared at the transformed version of the hunchbacked old man he had battled months earlier. He could see now why he was the alpha male of the werewolves. He was huge and had tawny brown fur that made him look more like a male lion than a wolf. His eyes were a cold grey and his pupils were almost nonexistent; the little bit of whitethat was visiblewas covered in veins. The area around his mouth was caked in dried blood, probably from a recent meal. Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to know if the meal was alive and animal, or alive and human.

"How—? How are you—?" Harry faltered.

"A werewolf…with no moon?" Greyback chuckled. "I thought Dumbledore would have taught you better than that. I'm a lycan, the elders of the werewolves. I can transform by will and kill for pleasure rather than out of instinct." Greyback licked his lips. "You and that brat will make a nice change from those disgusting lizards you have in that forest."

Greyback pounced and he moved with lightning speed. Harry barely had time to cover his face before he felt the full weight of the man push him to the floor. Harry reached out with his free hand—the other pinned by a massive paw—and caught Greyback by the throat. He struggled to keep the mouth away from his face. Greyback fought back hard but eventually rose up to try again. Harry used that split second to call his form out from slumber. The world glistened purple and the weight of the werewolf felt more like that of a human. He heard Brendin's gasp but ignored him.

"So you have some tricks of your own, Potter."

Harry smiled showing off his fangs. "Always!"

Harry pushed against the ground with his fragile wings and threw the werewolf off himself. He spread his wings out and soared into the sky grabbing the werewolf by the scruff of its neck. "Why shouldn't I just drop you?"

Greyback had stopped struggling and was whimpering. "You're too good to kill me."

"Oh! Maybe my human half is," Harry lied.

Greyback whined louder. Harry, feeling the lesson was learned, let himself drop out of the sky. He landed softly but Greyback hit the ground hard. Harry placed a hand on the werewolf and the creature burst into purple flames. Harry turned back into his normal self and made a portkey. He picked up the unconscious man and smiled sadly. He placed the portkey in the hand of Greyback and the man disappeared in an array of colors.

"Hope he enjoys jail." Harry muttered to himself.

Brendin stood rigid as Harry approached him. "You…you…"

"I'm not a vampire," Harry said softly. "I'm just an Animagus."

"But…b-b-b-b-b-b-bu…."

Harry sighed. "I lied."

"Oooh," Brendin stared fearfully at the Gryffindor.

Harry bit his lip. "I'll explain it to you, but I want it kept a secret. If the rest find out it will just cause more problems…" He wrapped his arm around Brendin's shoulder and led the wary teen away from the Hall as he explained his transformation.

The white countryside turned green in a week and while the temperature remained cool, everyone knew that spring had come. With the change of seasons came another wave of schoolwork. This semester was mostly individual study and the occasional private session with a professor. This allowed the teachers to remain concentrated on the war while loading their students down with homework that most likely will never be graded. Everyone could by weeks end walk to the library from anywhere in the Hall blindfolded and backwards.

Brendin and Harry had been on sketchy terms ever since that morning run. While Brendin remained true to his promise that he would remain silent, he just could not bring himself to just act normal around Harry. Harry avoided Brendin as much as possible in order to not make things any worse than they already were. They had settled into an informal schedule and had stuck to it until Brendin received a letter delivered by a crazed raven.

"Harry!" Brendin burst into Harry's bedroom.

Harry, still getting dressed, replied in an annoyed tone, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Never mind that," Brendin shut the door.

Harry pulled his black jeans the rest of the way up his legs and buttoned them. "What brings you up here so early?"

"This," Brendin held out the brown piece of paper.

Harry took the letter and sat down on his bed, his forgotten t-shirt lying in a heap. "Who sent this to you?"

"No idea," Brendin got up and passed back and forth. "It arrived by raven, which is weird enough as it is. My friends only use my owl when they send me replies and my parents would have sent their mail via a Ministry owl."

Harry reread the letter

_By the time this gets to you, your friends will be in grave danger. Last night, a cloaked man was repelled away from your American residence and his screams of anger froze my blood with fear. He then took off on his flying beast. I have a hunch that he will not give up trying to cause you pain. Be quick to act!_

Harry frowned. "What do you want to do?"

Brendin stopped his pacing and looked at Harry like he was insane. "Go protect them!"

"And what if it's all just a trap?" Harry bent down and picked up his t-shirt.

Brendin waited until Harry had his t-shirt on. "That is why I came up here…"

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked bemused.

"Please," Brendin half pleaded.

Harry cocked his head. "Why aren't you asking Casey or Kyle or Daelan to help you?"

Brendin flexed his fingers in annoyance. "Because they won't be much help alone and if five of us disappeared…the professors will start asking questions."

Harry pushed himself off his bed. "And you'd ask Wyatt if he were here?"

"Not before you," Brendin admitted.

"How sweet!" Harry joked. He took Brendin's arm and the floor suddenly engulfed them.

Brendin coughed out the pieces of dirt and stones when they reappeared above ground on a quiet street. "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry," Harry said indifferently. "Where are we?"

Brendin looked around and smiled. "Malibu."

Harry nodded. "Ok, whose house?"

"Lucus's," Brendin said immediately as he started to walk down the street to the large house on the corner.

Harry hurried after him a bit more cautiously. He was not so sure this was a good idea now that they were actually here. Everything was too quiet and it just felt like a trap. The air was chilly and it was still dark which disconcerted Harry until he realized that they were in a different time zone. They reached the gate to the house when the sound of flapping wings reached their ears. Brendin pushed the gate open and broke out into a sprint. Harry looked up in the sky but he saw nothing but the blanket of grey clouds.

"Lucus!" Brendin shouted into the cell phone.

Harry looked at the phone and mouthed a question. Brendin held up his wand and Harry nodded in comprehension. Harry heard a groggy voice answer the phone and he motioned with his hand for Brendin to speed things up. Brendin spoke quickly and softly into the phone and the voice sounded confused to which Brendin raised his voice as he explained everything again.

"…Just open the door!"

Harry spotted and black shadow in the distance and the sound of flapping grew louder. "You know any powerful cage rituals?"

Brendin shook his head. "I was hoping to just get them and run."

Harry looked back up at the approaching shadow. "I don't think we'll have time."

"What about the other two?" Brendin asked.

Harry shrugged. "One problem at a time."

"Brendin?" a sleepy voice issued from the cracked open sliding door.

Brendin sighed with questioned relief. "Lucus, get inside!"

"But—" Lucus started to say but Brendin pushed the teen back into the house.

"I'll wait out here and fight." Harry summoned his sword and wand. "You go in and protect Lucus if he gets through."

"Harry?" Brendin did not move.

Harry waved his hand behind himself and the telekinetic wave shoved the reluctant teen into the house and shut the sliding door. Harry never took his eyes off the descending shadow. Harry waited patiently as Ash Goth clambered off the dragonic steed, which took off the moment it was free from its master's weight. Harry licked his lips, his muscles tense.

"_Harry_," the echoing hiss of a voice issued out of the black cloak that covered the wraith, "step aside."

Harry smiled and his eyes glowed light green. The earth underneath Ash Goth divided and swallowed the demon. Ash Goth burst out of the ground sending pieces of semi-muddy soil everywhere. Harry blocked the assault with a single hand and threw a punch of his own. His hand hit painfully cold air that resisted his punch just like a giant boulder would with bone crushing force. Harry grimaced as he felt each metatarsal crack under the pressure. He withdrew his hand and saw just how pale blue it was and wanted to jump in fright. It reminded him of the color dead corpses became.

"I am not here for you." Ash Goth stated dully. "Step aside."

Harry pulled his sword out of the ground; it had been ripped from his hand when Ash Goth landed. He aimed a swipe at Ash Goth's head and his enemy blocked his attack with a morning star mace. Harry ducked the oncoming swing and dove out from the next one. He somersaulted back onto his feet with his back to Ash Goth but enough of a distance away for that not to pose an immediate danger. He turned around to see the Dementor-cloaked wraith gliding toward the glass sliding door. He took one step and found himself in front of Ash Goth.

Ash Goth tilted his head slightly. "Interesting…"

Ash Goth struck out with much more speed and his metal glove hit Harry square in the face. Harry went with the blow and rebounded right back, unscathed. Ash Goth rose up to his full height and screamed in his unearthly way. Harry grabbed his now deaf ears to drown out the noise. Ash Goth attacked the distracted teen, stabbing Harry in the back with a rusty dagger before knocking him to the floor.

"I asked you to step aside." He hissed angrily.

Harry heard the sliding door open and Ash Goth's footsteps died into silence. He could not stop the swirling blackness from blocking out his blurry vision. He heard the yells of Brendin and felt a surge of power. The dagger slowly emerged from its temporary home in between his shoulder blades and clattered on the brick stoop. Harry stood erect, fully transformed. He wrapped his cramped wings tightly around his body and ducked through the door. He followed the small passage to a closed door. He raised his hand out in front of him and caught Brendin the next instant. Brendin crashed threw the door head first and into Harry's waiting arms. Harry lay his body down and stepped through the shattered wooden door.

"Oh, God!" Lucus shouted.

Harry caught the sword by the blade, which caused the sword to snap in two. He backslapped Ash Goth in the face. The wraith stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Harry turned around to face Lucus.

"Get your family and run!"

Lucus sprinted out the door. Harry felt the coolness of metal slice into his arm. He turned around and awkwardly ducked Ash Goth's next swipe. He made a sweeping motion with his right hand and a gust of wind slammed Ash Goth into the far wall. Harry turned and ran picking up the unconscious Brendin on his way out. He got out of the house to see Ash Goth's steed blocking his escape route. The beast, however, was preoccupied with trying to bite Lucus's head off.

"What happened?" asked a drowsy voice.

Harry looked down and set Brendin down. "We're running."

Brendin looked around and spotted the dragon. "No! STOP!"

The dragon paused in its search for a meal. Its quizzical gaze focused on Brendin and it took a step toward the two new comers, growling. Brendin waved his hand and a flame burst out of his palm and smacked right into the dragon's face. The creature pulled back and tried to scratch its wounded nose with the claw of its wing.

"Get away," Brendin commanded, more confident of his plan's success.

The dragon rose up and stretched out its wings and with a roar took off. Harry stretched out his own wings and grabbed Brendin's shoulder. Brendin shrugged the hand off.

"I'm staying to protect Lucus."

Harry folded his wings and bared his fangs in annoyance. "You're no match for Ash Goth."

"Well, we have to get them someplace safe!"  
Harry looked at the family of four. "I can make them a portkey to the Ministry Headquarters in Portland."

Brendin bit his lip but the sounds of Ash Goth crashing down the stairs cut into his musing. "Quickly."

Harry picked up and stone and it glowed a soft red. "Tell them you need protection."

Harry held out the stone and the family of Muggles hesitantly touched the stone. Once all four were touching it, Harry let go and the family disappeared in a rainbow of swirling color.

"Two more to go…"

Harry landed heavily in front of the apartment complex. He transformed back into a human and conjured a shirt, which he put on. Brendin was already walking up to the first grey-brown door. Harry closed his eyes trying to sense where Ash Goth was. He knew that the wraith was not far behind and even the temporary loss of his steed would not hold him up.

"Brendin?"

Harry clasped his hand to his ears. He was still overly sensitive to auditory stimuli. "Brendin, we have like, two minutes," he hissed. He heard the door close and the footsteps of people approaching him.

"Harry," Brendin whispered, "Shawn's mom is still at work."

Harry looked down at the half-asleep teen carrying a baby wrapped up in a light blue blanket. "Where?"

"I don't know," Shawn answered softly. "She kind of moves around a lot depending on who her client is."

Harry sighed. "Let's test your scrying abilities then."

"Mine!" Brendin took a step back.

"Yes, yours," Harry repeated, "I can't scry."

Brendin pulled out his wand and conjured a map of the city. He also conjured a dagger, string, and a quartz crystal. He gave Harry the string and crystal while he laid out the map. He stood up and looked at Shawn, holding the dagger.

"I need some of your blood." Brendin stated awkwardly not looking his friend in the eyes.

Shawn nodded and held out his palm. Brendin gabbed Shawn's wrist a pricked Shawn's finger. He placed a drop of the blood on the crystal and dangled the crystal over the map. He slowly moved the crystal over the map concentrating on finding his friend's mother, ignoring the slight flaps of giant wings. The crystal landed down on a place on the map. Harry looked down and nodded.

"This may be a bit unpleasant," Harry warned.

He wrapped his arms around the two teens and wrapped them in fire. The flames covered them up and melted the ice javelin that the still mounted Ash Goth threw at the retreating teens. They arrived outside a dingy motel with the baby screaming.

"Have you met Shawn's mother?"

Brendin nodded in Harry's direction.

"Then let's go get her while Shawn calms his brother down."

"Half-brother…" Shawn commented pointlessly.

Harry and Brendin walked briskly through the lobby to the receptionist desk. The receptionist laughed at them when Brendin asked if they could have the room number of Shawn's mother. Harry ran his hand through his hair trying to think of another way to figure out where Shawn's mother was.

"There she is..." Brendin pulled Harry into the bar and up to a woman in her late thirties dressed in the least amount of clothes possible. She was forcing a smile as the greasy haired man spoke abusively to her.

Brendin walked right up to the table and moved his fingers a fraction of an inch. The glass of beer in the man's hand shattered and the man jumped out of his seat in fright.

"Looks like you need to go clean up," Brendin said coldly, "bathrooms are that way."

The man stared at Brendin. "Who the hell are you?"

Brendin ignored the man and started to whisper in Shawn's mom's ear. The man made to grab Brendin but Harry caught man's wrist in an iron grip. Brendin looked up.

"Go clean yourself up and then go home to your wife." Harry whispered dangerously.

"And what if I don't want to leave?"

Harry allowed his eyes to glow purple and bared his fangs. "You don't want to anger me, sir."

The alarmed man turned and ran out of the motel.

Harry looked at his watch. "We need to hurry. Ash Goth will be at Zuriel's house in three minutes or so."

Brendin nodded, "Sophia you're just going to have to trust us." He grabbed the lady's arm and led the way outside. Harry cast a Forgetful Charm on the occupants of the bar and followed Brendin outside.

"They'll have to just come with us."

Brendin frowned. "Can you transport so many people?"

Harry nodded. "I'll use air."

Harry's eyes turned pure white and the air around the small group shimmered as if it was a hot day. There was a suction sound and all their ears popped and they were in front of a small house. Harry cursed under his breath and transformed.

"You have less than a minute."

Harry threw a fireball into the air and there was a deafening howl. Ash Goth's steed crashed to the ground, throwing its master a few meters away from the house. Harry shoved with both arms and Ash Goth's body was picked up and thrown across the street into the opposite house. Harry motioned with his hand and giant vines wrapped around the dragon immobilizing the great beast. He returned his attention to Ash Goth and caught a fist in the face. He landed hard on the tar, skidding to a stop. He cringed as he forced his wings back into his back; they were too damaged to be much help.

"You've become a nuisance," Ash Goth hissed.

Ash Goth plunged his sword down at Harry's head. Harry absorbed his body into the earth and appeared, standing, behind Ash Goth. He blew a burst of flames into the demon. Harry felt the air grow unnaturally cold and the flames sputtered into nonexistence. Harry apparated into the house.

"Ok, less than a minute!"

Brendin already had everyone in a single room. Harry conjured up another rock and transformed it into a portkey. He handed it to the group and said the final spell to activate the transportation device. The door of the room burst open.

"Time to go." Harry grabbed Brendin's arm and they dove into the wooden floor.

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked when Harry arrived at the lunch table.

Harry had been thankful that the majority of the professors were too busy to notice him. He smiled and pressed his finger to his lips. "Nothing."

"You look like you've been to Hell and back…" Kyle shifted to a closer seat, "Brendin's not talking about it either but I know you two went somewhere."

Harry laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"For one you came back from running, which took an extra two hours, with one nasty black eye and you are favoring you left hand." Kyle pointed at Harry's spoon, which he indeed held in his left hand.

"I sprained it when I tripped, that's all." Harry lied with a smile plastered on his face.

Kyle rolled his eyes and nodded cynically, "And you got your black eye when you landed on a rock, right?"

"If you'll buy that…" Harry joked.

Kyle stood up. "If you don't want to say, all you have to do is say so Harry. Brendin has the guts to do exactly that."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "but I know you'll carry on nagging me while Brendin's temper protects him from that little fact of life."

"Funny, Harry." Kyle left the dinning room.

Harry got up to follow him but McGonagall pulled him back to the staff table.

"Potter, a word."

"Can it wait Professor?" Harry dodged her and carried on to the door.

Lupin blocked his path. "Unfortunately, no."

"The Order has come upon some information that is very time sensitive," McGonagall continued when she was certain Harry was listening, however annoyed. "There is going to be a massive revolt in London by week's end and the planners have requested our assistance."

"Wait," Harry looked at his Head of House quizzically, "you're taking this seriously?"

"You know about this?" Lupin questioned.

Harry waved him off, "Dumbledore mentioned it…how do you know this isn't a trap?"

"Dumbledore let you in on secretive information?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded getting aggravated. "I am of age and besides, he wanted to give me a heads up before he left."

"For where?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know!" Harry snapped, "He's searching for some magical artifact I think…wait, is this what Wyatt and Ron were sent out to inspect?"

"Absolutely not!" Molly almost shouted.

"They were sent back to America to assess the well being of the Hogwarts students." Lupin stated calmly. "We would have asked you but then this came up and we could not risk you being out of the Hall."

"Because I deserve more protection than them?"

"No," McGonagall replied almost too quickly, "We just were not sure if they would be back in time for the battle and we could not have both you and Wyatt incognito…. We are going to strike at the heart of Voldemort's empire."

Harry sat down and sunk deeply into the chair. "What have you decided to do?"

"We are going to support the uprising once it starts," Moody growled walking into the room. "I've rounded up the remaining members, Minerva."

"Albus?" asked McGonagall hopefully.

Moody shook his head. McGonagall put on a resolute face. "Then we go into battle without him."

"The first time in almost a century," Harry commented. "He was also against us striking out too soon."

"The Order is no longer his problem," McGonagall stated regretfully. "He obviously has more important things to do than lead it."

Harry stood up glaring. "He is doing more than you know!" With that he waved his hand and the closest doors burst open and he walked out, seething.

"They're all struggling with school," Hermione explained emphatically. Her voice became more emotional. "Seamus, Dean, and Pavarti, they've all had to be hospitalized because they tried to commit suicide. Harry," She turned to look Harry in the eyes, "if we don't take this shot I doubt they will be the only ones."

Harry sighed. "It just doesn't feel right. If we fail, there isn't going to be an escape," he paused and fingered his ring. "We battle on our own turf and we stand more of a chance of surviving a defeat."

Ron stood up from the counter top. "We may, but the rest of the world won't. Morale is nonexistent, Harry. Voldemort can sit back on his arse and the last nations will fall around him."

Wyatt walked around the table staring at the world map they had filled out. "If we win England back then where do we strike next? If we start to move we have to keep on moving…"

"I agree," Osric spoke up. "A single victory will do little to boost confidence…we need the major countries back in our hand. France, England, Germany, Japan, and America. We get those and Voldemort will be sore put to claim he's winning the war."

Harry looked at the map. "Guys,there's no way we'll be able to hold onto the countries. We have the upper-hand that Voldemort could boast during his first rise…we don't have anything to protect."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Guerilla warfare is not something the Light is used to…that is evident already. We can't put them through much more of this. We're as ready as we'll ever be."

Harry sighed again and looked around at all his friends. "So it's agreed that we'll help the Order when the day comes?"

There was a unanimous, "yes."

"I don't think the adults realize just how grown-up you are, Harry." Wyatt half joked. They were walking around the courtyard.

Harry smiled. "Thinking ahead?"

"Teenagers are supposed to act without thinking."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't be impulsive…I'm no longer a child, Wyatt."

"Neither am I," Wyatt stated sadly. "Something I hide fairly well from my parents…or at least that is how they treat me."

Harry sighed. "Brendin knows…"

"So we finally find out why you're so hesitant," Wyatt said with a smile. "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're a fat lot of help. I know that, but I'm not sure if now is the best time. Hermione is still peeved that I trust vampires; imagine how angry she'll be when she finds out I _am_ one. And Ron certainly won't be happy about it; he'll either be jealous or be chauvinistic."

Wyatt laughed. "They'll come around, Harry. You need to realize that what your friends think is not as important as everyone makes it…I hate hiding the fact that I'm a witch."

"Wyatt, you don't understand the repercussions of this little fact. I'm not going to live through another Chamber of Secrets or worse, Triwizard Championship." Harry grimaced at the memories flooded back.

"So then don't tell them," Wyatt said sincerely, "They'll find out eventually."

"But not yet." Harry mindlessly caused a blossom to bloom and wilt before blooming again. "This isn't the final battle."

"How can you be so sure?" Wyatt asked.

Harry shrugged, "I just have a hunch. Even if we win, Voldemort won't be defeated; at least not yet…"

The dark mark lit the battlefield of downtown London with an eerie green. The sparks of curses, hexes, and shields lit up the parts that hid from the skull. Up Main Street, huge craters interrupted the swarm of cloaks and dead bodies. Cries of pain or anger echoed in the early morning mist. The sun slowly rose above the horizon to witness a bloodbath.

"Harry!" Wyatt shouted throwing a green potion at the demon.

The demon froze when the potion crashed open and burned deep open in his bare red skin. It screamed out in anger and burst into a puff of ashes. Wyatt coughed as he ran through the ashes to find Harry in a heated battle with a pale blue skinned woman. The woman's kick caught Harry in the face and the Gryffindor fell to the ground. Harry slammed his hand against the ground and the Earth shook; the woman stumbled.

"_Solorus_!" Wyatt cried and the vampire burst into flames.

Harry got up and spat out a mouthful of blood. "Damn vampires."

Wyatt blew up a nearby scavenger demon. "You're trying faster than normal."

Harry nodded and pulled off his engagement ring. "I don't think I can last much longer…I've exhausted both of my back-ups."

Wyatt frowned. "You sure you don't just want to transform?"

"They're not ready for that!" Harry snapped.

"Ok then you better get yourself off of the frontlines…" Wyatt looked down at his watch. "Breakfast should be ready."

"I can't eat," Harry said biting his lip, "You haven't taken a break since the battle began."

"So?" Wyatt waved his hand and four lower level demons wasted their last lungful of air with screaming. "I'm not the one who's used double their energy in a day!"

"No, but you need to get some rest!" Harry argued. "I took a break twelve hours ago, just after that balrog was vanquished."

Wyatt froze. "I don't think either of us will be getting much rest."

They were in front of the Ministry of Magic and the scene was not pretty. Two balrogs were batting back the wizards trying to enter with devastating results. Death Eaters fired off Killing Curses and other more painful killing spells with an accuracy Harry had never seen. Harry started forward but Wyatt pulled him back.

"There is no way you're going to help them if you don't get some rest."

Harry shrugged Wyatt's hand off his shoulder. "And just let them die…?"

Wyatt glanced at the battle. "And you'd rather go in there and just be another casualty?"

"Not if I transform…"

Wyatt took a deep breath, "I thought you weren't going to show off."

"No one will know it's me…" Harry paused as Wyatt looked at him quizzically. "I'll become a complete necromancer."

"What about the sun?"

"You'll have to cover it up…"

Wyatt shook his head, "You're insane!"

Harry started to transform ignoring Wyatt's complaints. Wyatt pulled out his wand and started the complex ritual. A burst of blue shadowed Harry's final part of the agonizing transformation and the sky turned black with clouds. Wyatt followed the blue, bat-like creature that he hoped was still Harry into the battle. Wyatt waved his hand and the Killing Curse changed direction. He heard the explosion and the screams from the caster. He returned his attention to Harry but the Gryffindor had disappeared. Cursing, Wyatt pushed his way closer to one of the balrogs.

The whip came down like a strike of lightning; Wyatt dove out of its way. He pulled out a potion and threw it in the direction of the demon. He scrambled to his feet ready with another potion but he saw it wasn't necessary. The balrog was turning into a grayish pile of goop; its fiery sword shattered when it hit the ground and the pieces dissolved into the toxic liquid. Two Elves appeared next to Wyatt and they muttered words in a language Wyatt had never heard. The vanquished balrog disappeared and in its place was a hole that stank of God knows what.

The second balrog was putting up more of a fight. Harry had exhausted his supply of potion and the demon was still going strong. He had, however, gotten hold of its sword and was forcing it into a corner. Harry struck once more and the demon screamed out as molten rock poured out of the wound. Harry waved his free hand and the lava formed into a ball. He threw the lava at the balrog. It blocked the attack with its whip and the two burst into a blinding ball of light. Harry dropped the sword and stumbled slightly but in that moment the balrog roared and Harry winced as his skin melted in the heat. The balrog started forward, stumbled and crashed to the ground. Wyatt appeared next to Harry with the hilt of what used to be an elven long sword.

"_Now_ will you go and rest?" Wyatt questioned as he healed the wounds.

Harry nodded. "Let's get out of here before anyone puts two and two together."

Harry was back in human form and covered in black soot. Wyatt took hold of Harry's shoulder and the two turned into blue orbs that swirled into the blue sky. They reappeared in the med tent on the outskirts of London. Two Elven healers rushed Harry away and a young whitelighter came to look at Wyatt.

"I'm fine," Wyatt said firmly. The whitelighter ignored him and continued to look the annoyed boy over. Satisfied that Wyatt was uninjured, the whitelighter handed Wyatt a blue pass and directed him to the showers.

The two teens met again the next day after a long rest. They were both called into the planning tent. Inside the tent an Elven general was busy talking to a tired looking Dumbledore and a drained McGonagall. Sitting quietly but very attentive were Brendin and Uur. Harry and Wyatt walked briskly to their friends and took their seats on either side of the teens.

"Where have you guys been?" Wyatt asked softly.

Uur turned his attention away from the general. "I've been fighting near Parliament and Brendin's been helping to evacuate Muggle bystanders closer to the Ministry. I heard a rumor that you took down two balrogs single-handedly at the entrance to the Ministry…We lost that little skirmish soon after you defeated the balrogs... something about Nihilus appearing on the scene. What about you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I've been running around everywhere."

"Excuse me for interrupting General, but let's change the discussion to the reason we have these fine young gentleman here for a few minutes. I'm sure they are all starving," Dumbledore's calm voice interrupted the general's monologue.

"Alright, Albus."

Dumbledore came and sat down across from the teens. "We have made another push at the Ministry and we've recently gotten word that the task force has made it into the Atrium. Now it's been a major debate whether or not you should be privy to this information. I, however, overruled Molly's protectiveness and am now asking you to gather the rest of you friends—most should still be in this camp—and head over to the Ministry. I want you to find your way down to what used to be the Auror offices and clear that floor of demons and Death Eaters."

"What of Voldemort and Ash Goth?" Wyatt asked. "Surely we should be going after them."

Dumbledore shook his head, "They are not our concern yet… They have already fled the Ministry so I doubt we will have to deal with them for the remainder of this battle."

"They…fled?" Harry frowned.

Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort and Ash Goth were spotted on the back of a two-legged dragon heading toward continental Europe."

McGonagall spoke up. "There was an even larger up rising in Germany and it is believed they have gone to deal with it."

"That doesn't make sense…" Harry declared.

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his spectacles. Harry shut his mouth knowing that Dumbledore had his reasons for Voldemort's abrupt departure. "Once the Ministry is cleared out, we will leave the rest of London to the militia. The Order will move to free Hogwarts."

"And us?" Uur questioned.

McGonagall stood up, "The teens will not participate in the battle outside of the clearing of the Ministry. We have already placed you in too much danger."

"WHAT?" The four cried in indignation.

Dumbledore raised his hand. "You are to go back to Phoenix Hall and rest. We may need you at a later date, but as of now I would prefer to keep you out of danger."

"Absolutely not!" Uur exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at his watch. "This is an order from the Council…you cannot disobey it." He got up and walked out of the tent followed by the general. McGonagall looked at the teens sternly before following Dumbledore.

"What does he mean?" Brendin looked at the three furious and flabbergasted teens.

Uur spoke softly. "We have to obey…"

"Why?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Because we all signed a magical contract that we will obey the decision of the Council as long as we are in school."

"So?"

"If you break a magical contract…" Harry breathed out heavily. "…you die."

Brendin paled. "Oh…"

AN: I hope this didn't feel like it was too much out of the story line. For those of you who wanted a huge battle scene I'm saving that for later on and for those who are wondering what is going on with Harry's love life that shows up later again.

Next Chapter: The new minister makes an appearance and Dumbledore gives Harry his **last** lesson.


	16. The Eye

The Eye

Harry looked around the room filled with the familiar five four-poster beds draped in red and gold. At the ends of four of the beds sat trunks and various items were strewn across the room. Dean's bed was the only one without a trunk: the soccer player had been held up by an overanxious mother. Harry waved his hand and all his schoolbooks and dropped quills picked themselves off the floor and flew into his bag. Today was the start of classes, and that meant picking up homework before going off to the library with friends.

The battle over Hogwarts had been a fairly short one. A battalion of dwarves had attacked the castle and caused an uprising amongst the student body. The Death Eaters had fought valiantly, but once Dumbledore and Lupin appeared along with a group of wizards from the London battle they all but gave up hope. The battle lasted another half a day before Dumbledore chased Lucius Malfoy out of the headmaster's office. The Power of Five was called in to perform the cleansing spell and the remainder of Voldemort's followers on the grounds found themselves surrounded by cement walls a long ways away from Scotland.

The Battle for England was a tremendous victory for the Light and while certain areas of the island still had to be freed from Voldemort's control, the Ministry initiated Robert Bennett as the English Minister of Magic. Dumbledore confided in Harry that he felt the Wizengamot had acted too quickly, but at least the message was sent; England was free once again.

Harry sighed and thought about the battle inside the Ministry: the death, blood, and the unmistakable smell of seared flesh. The battle went from floor to floor and the teens focused on the floor assigned to them. They had not reached that floor yet when reality struck hard. In the Atrium, a large dog of some sort attacked the group. The dog was followed by a group of powerful demons and Death Eaters. They were separated into single fights and the demons were winning. Eventually Wyatt and Chris figured out the vanquishing spell and the demons retreated. The Death Eaters followed suit but the dog did not. It refused to budge off of a body it was gnawing on. Harry kicked the dog off the body and felt ill. He had found the now badly mauled body of Alastor Moody.

That image had kept him up the first few nights and still haunted his dreams when he slept. He was being plagued by the raw anger of a very annoyed Voldemort.

Now, he was back at Hogwarts, back in his room of six years. It should have been a positive thought, with the amount of memories hidden in the very walls. But it just did not feel right. Harry saw everyone around him revert back to the optimistic outlook and letting their guard down. They were being ordinary teenagers. Harry could and would not take that luxury. He felt it in his gut that this advancement was just temporary. Voldemort was not going to back down and he certainly had not in Germany, France, or Russia. The rebellions in those capitals had all but been extinguished if not crushed.

Harry snapped back to reality when the door creaked open. "Harry? You up here?"

"Over here, Ron."

Ron came over and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Harry simply nodded.

Ron looked Harry up and down and shrugged. "Hermione says that you need to hurry up…or she's not going to help you with your essays."

Harry dimlysmiled. "I'll be down in a second…I just need to find my…ring."

_Harry stood staring at the curtain. They had been chased down the corridor into the Department of Mysteries. The demons upstairs had simply overwhelmed them with number. Now they were back in the place where the war took its first steps in hastening. Harry walked toward the curtain, ignoring the battle happening all around him. He could do it now; he could summon Sirius back._

"_Harry, stop!" Wyatt shouted._

_Harry looked up and watched the deadly green curse miss his face by less than an inch. He traced the trajectory back to a familiar face. Her hair was shorter and her head seemed to be a bit lopsided but there was no mistaking those cold eyes. Harry forgot about the curtain and turned to exact revenge._

"_**Crucio!**" Harry yelled without remorse._

_Bellatrix caught the curse and dissipated it into the surrounding Death Eaters. "Impressive, Potter."_

_Harry waved his wand in a counterclockwise circle and a burst of green liquid hit Bellatrix in the face. She screamed and brushed the curse off her face to reveal raw skin and in some places, the white of bone. Harry conjured a fireball and threw it at his godfather's murderer. Bellatrix waved her own wand and the fireball extinguished mid air._

"_You're more like the Dark Lord than you or my pathetic cousin realize." Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "**Crucio!**"_

_Harry dropped to the floor fighting against crying out in pain. Bellatrix walked forward keeping her wand steadily pointed in Harry's direction. Harry's eyes changed to pure white orbs and a gust of wind picked up the woman and threw her into the stairwell. Harry stood up and shook his limbs to rid himself of the irksometingling. His eyes burned a dark blue and Bellatrix started to choke and her skin became dry. A tiny bead of moisture floated in front of her eyes and slowly grew larger and she wilted away. _

"_This is for what you did to Sirius!"_

_A low-level energy ball knocked Harry off his concentration. "Are you **insane**, Harry?"_

_Harry glared daggers at Wyatt. The younger teenager glared back and marched over to the unconscious Death Eater and checked her pulse. "You damn near killed her!" _

"_It's no less than she deserves." Harry spat. "Now step away; Wyatt, I'm finishing this."_

"_Over my dead body." Wyatt stood straight. "There is no way I'm letting you sink to Voldemort's level."_

"_MOVE." Harry barely whispered the words._

_Wyatt's shield flew up and glowed brightly where tentacles of purple crashed against it. Wyatt dropped his shield and motioned with two of his fingers. Harry stumbled backwards and two welts appeared on his face. Harry raised one hand and extended his fingers. Wyatt clutched his stomach and struggled to catch his breath. Harry waved his hand sideways and Wyatt was shoved aside by an invisible giant hand. Harry conjured a fireball and stood over Bellatrix. The Death Eater woke and stared up helplessly into the completely orbs of the Gryffindor._

"_I will not allow you to hurt anyone else." Harry whispered so only she could hear._

_He removed his hand from under the fireball and it dropped onto the trembling Death Eater. Harry closed his eyes as the bloodcurdlingscreams echoed through the quiet chamber. He walked over to the stunned Wyatt and offered his hand. Wyatt looked into Harry's eyes and took a deep breath. He took the offered hand and Harry pulled him back onto his feet._

"_I'm sorry you had to do that," Wyatt muttered as he walked past Harry._

_Harry nodded and turned his attention to a harpy that was sneaking up on a dazed Hermione . . . . _

Harry woke breathing heavily. He lifted his head up and noticed that his surroundings were not completely the way he remembered them. He took a quicksecond look aroundand found himself rushing headfirst back into his bed. His seeker reflexes saved him from a painful landing and with a tiny telekinetic shove, he landed hard on his back. He lay still for a few seconds hoping that his antics had not woken anyone. When he heard the sounds of snoring and no one asking what was going on, he let out a breath. Harry got off his bed and wrapped his robe around himself andquietly left the dormitory heading down to the quiet dark common room.

He sat in one of the large armchairs and buried his face in his hands. He knew that the memory was one he had to deal with. He had murdered purely out of vengeance. He had been willing to kill Wyatt in order to get back at the woman who had killed his godfather. And yet, no one had faulted him for it; even Wyatt acted as if the event never happened. Andhe now had to contend with this new power: levitating in the sleeping position of a vampire. He had woken up the past two nights in this position and he was fearful of someone catching him.

"Who's down here?" A soft voice came down from the girl's staircase.

Harry breathed out softly. "It's me, Ginny."

"Harry?" Ginny's fiery red hair popped from around the staircase blocking Harry's view of the starry sky.

"Yeah." Harry said calmly.

Ginny walked further into the common room and pointed what Harry guessed was her wand at the fireplace. A small fire sprang to life upon the already burnt wood. She then pocketed her wand and sat down in the couch across from Harry. She curled up and pulled her blanket tighter.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said after awhile.

"You could say that." Harry fidgeted with his ring.

Ginny looked at the ring and smiled. "Oh, worried about Cho?"

Harry looked up with a frown planted on his face. "Oh," he lost the frown, "…no…I'm just going over the battle."

Ginny sighed in relief. "Good, I'm no good at those kinds of talks." When Harry didn't respond Ginny continued, "I was kidding."

"Oh."

"What's up? You usually at least indulge the person trying to be funny."

Harry shrugged and retied the belt on his robe. "I keep having dreams about the battle."

"_Hhhhhaaarrryyy_…it _was_ _not_ your fault." Ginny almost whined. "Everyone loses it now and then. Wyatt certainly doesn't blame you; after all, she was Sirius's murderer. And besides, he would have reformed."

Harry nodded. "I know that, but still…I didn't care in the least who I killed…as long as I killed her. The only emotion I had was anger, pure anger. It would not have made a difference to me if it had been you or Hermione or Ron in my way! The only difference would be that Wyatt survived my attack; anyone else almost certainly would not have been so lucky . . . . "

Ginny closed her eyes softly. "You need to stop beating yourself up about this…no one else has even given it a second thought…"

Harry looked down and swallowed his fear, guilt, and self-anger. "Ginny, you should go back to bed…I'll turn in, in a bit – I just want to think things over once more."

Ginny got up half asleep. "Snape first thing tomorrow and he's actually teaching…get some rest." With that,she stumbled back up the staircase.

Harry wandered down to the Great Hall near the end of breakfast. He had not gotten anymore sleep after Ginny went back up to bed. He had moved to the seat in front of the fire and stared into the flames trying to fall asleep. It only helped to remind him of the event of his fifth year and the fourth year when Sirius had spoke to him right in that exact fireplace. He found Ron and Hermione still eating and went to sit next to them.

"Kyle already eaten?"

Ron nodded with a mouthful of fried tomato. Hermione shook her head in disgust and concentrated on Harry. "So Ron said you weren't in bed this morning."  
"Yeah, I woke up early and went down to the pitch for a bit of flying." Harry said evenly. "Do you know why Snape is teaching today?"

"I heard that he does this every year with his NEWT students," Ron swallowed his scrambled eggs. "He gives them this incredibly hard potion that only one in the world has been able to do for decades and then takes delight in their terror."

"So another normal class?"

Ron shook his head. "Bill told me that Snape is extra mean and at the slightest hint of a mistake he'll be barking up your tree until you do make a mistake . . . . "

Harry sighed, "At last the rest of you will get the same treatment as I do." He smiled when Ron paled and Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well, we have the class together with the rest of the NEWT students so he has to at least behave somewhat." Hermione stated.

Harry rolled his eyes, "The only NEWT students are the rest of the Gryffindors, who he hates and then his favorite little Voldemort puppets. This must be like Christmas to him." Harry shook his head as the memory of the nightmare of Snape murdering his father rushed back.

Hermione checked her watch. "Well, we better get down there; he sent word via owl that anyone tardy would be receiving a failing grade for the entire semester."

Harry walked over and said his good mornings to Brendin, Casey, Daelan, Ethan, and Kyle. Ginny, Chris, and Wyatt were a few meters away talking to recently arrived Dean and Seamus. Ron and Hermione went off to join Neville and Draco. The group of Slytherins were glaring in Draco's direction and the blonde haired Slytherin ignored them. He, Chris, and Daelan had the unlucky chance of being sorted back into Slytherin. Almost all the others had been sorted into Gryffindor including Daelan's girlfriend, Michelle, and Leah. Casey and Ethan had chosen to rejoin their ancestor's house although they spent a lot of their time with the group anyway. The dungeon's door burst open and in strode an angry Snape.

"Inside, now!"

Everyone scrambledinside not daring to upset the Potions Master anymore than he already was. When they entered Harry saw why Snape was so annoyed; up in front sat an equally exasperated Paige.

Snape strode down to the front of the classroom shutting up the few who dared to make a noise with a growl. "Today we are to be joined by Mathews."

"_Professor_ Mathews, Professor Snape," Paige corrected.

"Whatever," muttered Snape, "She will be up here should anyone of you be too small-minded to be able to follow simple instructions." His eyes caught Harry's. Harry was unlucky enough to have been the last one to enter and as such, was stuck right up front.

Snape walked up to the chalkboard and smacked it with his wand. A spark shot out the wand and words formed in white chalk. Snape pocketed his wand and turned to face the students again. "Today you will be making Veneficium."

Crabbe snorted.

"What is so amusing, Mr. Crabbe?" sneered Snape.

"You said the name wrong…sir." Crabbe whispered, cowering.

Snape looked around the classroom. "I did not pronounce the name wrong, Mr. Crabbe, and one more sound out of your blubbering mouth and your father will hear about just how poorly you did in my class last year." Snape, satisfied the Slytherin was petrified, turned his attention back to the class at large. "As I was saying, today you will make _Veneficium_," He glared pointedly in Crabbe's direction. "Who among you has a clue as to what this potion is?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Once Snape was positive that no other being in the universe was going to venture a guess, he grudginglysighed. "Go ahead, Granger."

"Veneficium is the only known cure to a badly brewed Felix Felicis, sir." Hermione paused to take a breath.

Snape smirked. "Correct, but inadequate Granger; now who can give me a more _complete_ overview of this potion?"

Hermione glared at the Potions Master and raised her hand defiantly into the air.

"Put your hand down Granger, you hand your chance and you blew it!" Snape looked over the class. "Are any of you capable of stringing two simple words together? Bloody idiots!"

"Snape!" Paige raised her voice.

"Shut it, Mathews; you are here only to assist those buffoons who cannot make the potion on their own, otherwise stay the hell out of my lesson."

Paige rose from her seat but thought better of it and sat back down. A soft groan issued out from the Gryffindor side of the room. Chris's hand half rose into the air.

"Mr. Halliwell?"

"Veneficium only has two ingredients, unicorn flesh and an aromatic herb such as rosemary or thyme, and is 'brewed' without the need of heat. As such the potion can be made in less than a minute if the witch or wizard knows what he is doing. The potion will counteract the effects of a poorly made Felix Felicis as Hermione said but at a terrible cost; the drinker will have his magic drained completely. It has not been correctly made for the better half of a century. Even Albus Dumbledore failed to make it, although Severus Snape has come extremely close to 'brewing' it. The only…" Chris stopped.

"Correct," Snape said after a few seconds passed. He walked back to his desk and pulled out a large painted portrait of an old woman hunched over a bowl that hand something glowing silver in it. She held a piece of rosemary in her left hand and her wand in her right. "This is one of only three magical pieces of art that does not move. It depicts a witch in the middle of making this potion.

"Now this potion has been administered numerous times and only twice has the drinker ever recovered his magic and only a few more have survived the horrible effects of having their magic ripped from their body." Snape smiled at the looks of horror on the young faces. "Now that you have a complete background of the potion…I expect all of you to make this potion by the end of the period, ten minutes. That should be more than enough time as it only takes one minute to make. Unicorn flesh is hard to come by so do _NOT_," He looked at Neville and spoke in a more deadly tone, "mess up. Those who do must pay ten galleons before taking another slice and will serve an hour detention scrubbing the floor of my potions lab."

A cupboard in the back of the room opened to reveal a whole stab of silvery white meat around it sat a pool of mercury-like silver blood. Harry took a deep breath; the image of Quirrell drinking that substance in the Dark Forest came rushing back. Harry watched as other students started their way up to the cupboard.

"Use gloves when you handle the meat; unicorn blood is cursed." Paige said when she was certain Snape was going to allow one of the students to make that terrible mistake.

Harry looked back over his shoulder to see Snape walking briskly over to the annoyed witch. He watched as Paige stood up and glared down at Snape who did not back away. He stopped walking and turned but Wyatt beat him to it. A subtle jingling sounded from Wyatt's position some four desks away and Paige sat back down.

Harry caught up to Wyatt. "I don't think those two should be left in the same room together."

Wyatt quietly agreed. "So do you think you can make this potion?"

"If Dumbledore can't even make it, then I don't see how we can possibly be expected to make it." Harry threw a glance back to the front of the classroom.

Harry picked up the knife and cut a tiny strip off the meat from the slab. He picked it up with his gloved hand and felt sick. The meat was slimy and slippery; it was worse than touching raw chicken with bare hands. He conjured a bowl and dropped the piece into it. He watch the tiny beads of blood slowly creep down the sides of the bowl. He removed the glove and a picked up a piece of sage. He walked back down to his seat and read the blackboard.

He replaced his glove and picked the meat back up. He wrapped the sage leaves tightly around the meat until it was completely covered except for the two edges. Pulling out his wand, he reread the incantation. It was a non-verbal spell. Pointing his wand at the bowl, Harry steadied his aim. He closed his eyes and breathed in, concentrating on the spell and muttered _Latagora _inside his head. He felt his wand grow hot and opened his eyes. A stream of shimmering air connected his wand with the sage-covered unicorn meat. The meat's silvery glow gave way to a blinding golden glow. The blood started to boil and burn the sage black. The meat liquefied and turned into a golden potion similar in looks to Felix Felicis. Harry glanced quickly at the board and read that the potion must turn green. He returned his gaze back at the potion and in the center was a bubble of green; the color spread. His wand cooled down and the stream of air disappeared.

Snape was glowering over him. "Potter…full marks."

Harry stared at the Potions Master and nodded slowly.

"Pour the potion into a vial and place it on my desk after I dismiss the class," He added the last part when Harry started to get up. "Your homework is to write a detailed description of this potion. Include EVERY detail you find out and do not think I won't find out if you did not. The paper is due on my desk by Friday morning. Class dismissed." Harry started to get up again but Snape pushed him back down. Harry bit his lip as his scar flared up and he felt Voldemort's anger. "Potter, the headmaster wished you to join him in his office Saturday after breakfast."

Snape left the classroom leaving Harry by himself. He summoned a vial and directed the potion out of the bowl and into the vial with his wand. He was still in a state of shock at making the potion. He got up and placed the potion on Snape's desk before packing his things up. He placed the gloves and bowl on the pile in the back of the room; the pile disappeared with a crack. He pushed the door open and bumped right into Wyatt.

"Hey! What's the deal?"

Wyatt turned around. "We're just waiting for you."

"Next time, don't stand in the middle of the doorway." Harry said and forced a smile.

They started their trek to the Great Hall. Harry hung towards the back of the group and Hermione slowly found her way next to him. "Not now, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. "How did you manage—"

"_Not now!"_

Hermione walked quickly to catch up with Ron without other sound. Harry reproached himself for being so short with Hermione but was thankful nonetheless for having the peace. He left the group when they reach the Entrance Hall, heading up to the tower. He was not hungry and he wanted some time alone to think.

Harry woke the next morning to an empty dormitory. He had woken up in the night to being suspended from the roof again and had struggled to get back to sleep. He checked the watch and cursed; breakfast was over and he was late for getting the instruction for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He got up and headed to the bathroom for a rushed shower. He summoned his bag as he walked out the door and ran down the staircase. He entered the common room and paused when he noticed Ron and Hermione.

"Why aren't you in the library?"

Hermione looked up. "Piper gave us the day off. We were waiting for you and then we were planning on joining the rest at the pitch."

"Why?" Harry asked as they headed out the common room.

"Piper had to go deal with some legal issue at P3." Ron answered.

"No, why are we going to the pitch?"

Hermione smiled. "Kyle and Brendin have decided they want to learn how to fly."

Harry nodded. "Did either of you get the newspaper?"

"Wyatt's got my issue." Hermione said.

They reached the pitch just in time to see Brendin trying desperately to hold onto a broom. Wyatt had his hand outstretched and the broom was slowly descending. Everyone else was laughing. Harry pulled out his wand and the broom dropped ten feet just the right level for Brendin to let go and land of his feet. Wyatt directed the broom a little more forcefully onto the ground.

"What happened?"

Wyatt smiled. "The broom has a mind of its own…at least that's what Brendin said when it shot up into the air."

Kyle came up. "It also might be because Ginny cursed the broom."

Ginny smiled sheepishly when everyone turned to look at her. "I blame Fred and George."

"Can I have a go now?" Kyle asked, broom in hand.

Wyatt nodded. "Just do as Ginny told you to and you'll be flying in no time."

"Unless she cursed my broom too." Kyle walked onto the pitch and sat down on the broom. He kicked off and flew into the air.

Harry took his eyes off Kyle. "Can I look through the newspaper?"

Wyatt nodded still squinting up at his charge. "It's on the bench next to Draco."

Harry picked up the newspaper. "_Japan, Germany, and France Declare Themselves Independent_," Harry read the headline. "What is going on?" He muttered to himself.

"You mean with Voldemort giving up key locations without a fight?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

Draco shrugged. "My guess is that he wants to give us a false sense of winning. He is going on the retreat in order to get us to relax. And from what I read in that article it's working perfectly. Our minister went on the record saying that the war is coming to a close and the wizarding world should continue with their normal lives. Voldemort is no longer a threat to the safety of the Wizarding World."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "I wish Dumbledore had just taken that job."

Draco nodded. "Except Dumbledore would hardly ever be there. I mean he has not been here for the past few days and I overheard McGonagall saying that she has no idea where he is."

Harry shrugged and returned to his own thoughts.

The Minister of Magic entered the Great Hall with a flair that reminded Harry of Lockhart. He had read the report on the new Minister and found it hard to believe. Robert Bennett had been an Auror in the same class and skill level as Alastor Moody. If Moody filled half the cells in Azkaban during Voldemort's last reign, then Bennett filled the other half. Bennett had been one of the few Ministry officials to stand up for Moody when his over alertness got the old Auror into trouble and he even supported Dumbledore during Harry's fifth year—a fact that almost got him sent to Azkaban. Bennett had graduated from Hogwarts around the same time as Minerva McGonagall and was the second cousin of the American Minister of Magic. His family had been all but obliterated during Grindelwald's reign. Only he and his younger sister had survived; his sister died soon after from the Oriental strain of the dragon flu. Bennett had left the Aurors after Voldemort's defeat and had entered the political side of the Ministry. He had run against Fudge in every single election and had almost won the last time.

The man walking up to the staff table was not the man Harry expected. He had thought the Minister would have kept his better traits from being an Auror; instead, the guy was purely politician. Harry shuddered when the man looked him directly in the eyes and turned away before the man could call him out.

"Dumbledore, I am glad to see you in good health."

Dumbledore shook the man's hand and smiled. "And it is a pleasure to see you finally succeed in your dream, Robert."

Bennett nodded. "It's just a pity that I could not have beaten Fudge; although Madam Bones put up a wonderful fight."

Dumbledore nodded. "May I inquire as to the nature of your visit?"

"I just wanted to see the school and make sure we are on the same page in this battle…but that can be done later. At the moment I would like to talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Wyatt Halliwell."

Dumbledore remained silent and stared at the Minister. He finally smiled. "Of course, feel free to use my office."

Bennett smiled and walked down the pathway between the tables followed by his small army of guards. One of the guards broke off from the procession when she reached Harry. She pulled him up and walked down to Wyatt who was already standing. She pushed them out in front of her and followed them out of the Hall. They remained silent all the way to Dumbledore's office where the rest of the squad was waiting.

"Dumbledore seems to have forgotten to inform me of the password," Bennett's cheery voice stated, "…number two, go get the Headmaster."

Harry looked at Wyatt who shrugged. Harry bit his lip. "That won't be necessary." He walked up to the gargoyle and it sprang aside revealing the slowly winding staircase. He walked in followed by Wyatt who softly shoved his way passed the Minister.

"_I don't like this."_ Wyatt sent.

Harry just pushed the door open. _"Well Dumbledore trusts us."_

The Minister walked into the room and signaled for the guards to remain outside. He took a seat in Dumbledore's chair. "So, you are the two teenagers who will bring us the victory." His tone clearlyshowed he was not convinced. "The Wizengamot has given me fullpermission to offer you a position at the Ministry as executive advisors."

Harry laughed. "You expect us to join the Ministry?"

"Yes, this is a great opportunity. Don't turn it down lightly."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "For who? We already have all the power we want."

Bennett's eyes flashed. "We are trying to correct the wrongs of the previous administration…" Bennett continued to try and pressure them into siding with the Ministry and become his pawns in his campaign for the next elections.

"Minister," Dumbledore announced his presence, "I believe you received your answer." Harry and Wyatt sighed in silent relief. They had been alone with the Minister for an hour.

Bennett stood up. "Of course, Dumbledore. Now let's take that tour."

Dumbledore held the door open as Bennett strode through it. "Harry and Wyatt, I want to see you after dinner. I will not be here tomorrow for our meeting, Harry, so this is the best time I can think of." Dumbledore shut the door behind himself.

Wyatt got up and walked to the door but stopped when Harry made no move to follow him. "Harry?"

Harry rubbed his scar.

"What's wrong? Is it him?" Wyatt's voice became more concerned.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Like you ever get enough sleep," Wyatt joked.

"No, it's more than just my connection to him, although I do have a constant headache from it. My transformation is taking over…I wake up during the night and find myself levitating off my bed upside-down."

"It could just be your powers are growing," Wyatt stated unconvincingly. "Your powers are very similar to Aunt Phoebe's and she levitates all the time especially during her period."

Harry grimaced. "Too much information, Wyatt."

"Grow up!"  
­­­­­­Harry smiled. "No, I can feel it wanting to get out. I can't even touch the ring without my skin turning that sickly blue."

Wyatt sat down. "Have you spoken to Dumbledore?"

"There's hasn't been any time. He's never here at school and I don't think this is the type of information to tell via owl."

Wyatt slumped deeper into the chair. "Well that'll give us something to discuss then."

"Err…"

"What?" Wyatt perked up, "You know what this meeting is about?"

Harry smiled guiltily. "You know Dumbledore has been training me privately. Well, this is most likely going to be one of those lessons…it was supposed to be tomorrow but…"

Wyatt waved his hand impatiently. "So what does he teach you? It obviously isn't just curses and jinxes."

"Well he has been talking about Voldemort's actions. I learned more about Tom Marvolo Riddle than I ever wanted to."

"And this helps you how?"

Harry bit his lip. "Well I don't know how knowing his family's past will help me but we have spent a great deal of the time on Horcruxes."

Wyatt lost his breath. "You mean he made one of those things!"

"Not just one, six." Harry stated fearfully. "So far I have destroyed one of them back in second year."

"The diary?" Wyatt muttered under his breath, "Amazing."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry," Wyatt looked up. "It's just Horcruxes are so rare and I actually held one in my hands."

Harry's mouth hung open. "You saw Riddle's diary?"

"Well, yeah," Wyatt nodded, "I kind of stumbled upon it when I was five. The Malfoys had come to visit my Mom and Aunts on some diplomatic venture. I think Lucius wanted to get his hands on the Book of Shadows. I 'accidentally' punched Draco in the eye after he made an obscene gesture and he apparated out dragging me along…"

Harry calmed himself down from the shock of the Malfoys and the Halliwells knowing each other. "So, what happened?"

"I found the book flipped through it saw that the pages were blank and threw it aside..."

"You didn't sense the dark magic?"

Wyatt shook his head. "The entire house was filled of dark magic so it kind of overwhelmed my senses. But it's destroyed what about the others?"

Harry looked at the door remembering that Dumbledore had been adamant that no one knew this information. He had even forbid him of telling Ron and Hermione about his search. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. The door glowed and a soft buzzing filled the room. "We don't know what they are. Dumbledore believes they are artifacts that belonged to the founders. That's where he's been going all the time; he has the Elves searching for information."

"And the spell?" Wyatt waved his hand and the buzzing stopped.

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but he is keeping it a secret even from McGonagall and Snape. He lets them in on everything."

"And now you just told me…"

Dumbledore opened the door. "Good, you are still here. I left the Minister in the company of Professor Snape."

Harry and Wyatt smiled.

Dumbledore closed the door and went to sit in his chair behind his desk. "You have filled Wyatt in with everything so far?"

Harry nodded. "I…"

"Excellent," Dumbledore cut him off. "It may be time that you let your friends in on all of your secrets. Things are beginning to heat up and the more knowledge they have the better their chances of survival. Voldemort is going to aim big now rather than pick off certain people."

Wyatt nodded. "But why am I here, sir?"

"I have seen the friendship between you and Harry flourish over the past two years. I may even venture to say that he trusts you more than Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger. You are also destined to play a major role in the final battle and whether or not the information of Voldemort helps you in the fight or not is beside the point. Secrets can kill friendships and this is one friendship Harry cannot afford to lose." Dumbledore spoke slowly and leisurely. "That is not to say that I want him to lose any of his other friends, that is why he must come clean. I want you to learn about everything beforehand so that you can lend your support."

Harry frowned. "Ron and Hermione know everything already."

Dumbledore nodded. "Correct, I told you to let them on our secrets. Ron and Hermione are fine people and the best friends anyone could possibly ask for, but they are simply not part of your plans. Are they?"

Harry and Wyatt looked at each other confused.

"I know that you two have been planning for awhile to go to the Avatars for help should things turn desperate."

"How? What?' They stumbled over their words. "What? How?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I still have some tricks up my sleeves. Harry, you have made Wyatt you chief confidante. Above even Ronald—your best friend—or your cousin Kyle, and not because you think less of those two; but because you can relate to him and him to you. You both were born with a tremendous burden to bear even more so than my stepbrother." Dumbledore paused and looked Harry in the eyes. "You and Wyatt are the future and I believe you will step up to the task when the time calls for it."

Dumbledore allowed the silence to continue for a few minutes. "I have taught you everything I wanted to, Harry. Voldemort's past and the reasons why he chose the path he did, Horcruxes and Voldemort's use of them, and finally, your powers. All I wanted to do tonight is allow you to ask questions…both of you."

Harry looked at the collection of ash where the newly reborn Fawkes was making a mess on the floor. "Have you found out anything more about the Horcruxes?"

"Unfortunately no," Dumbledore sighed. "I thought that Voldemort's abrupt departure was to protect his collection but it was something much more sinister and he has yet to reveal his hand. I am hoping that the rebellions that I orchestrated this week have bought us a little bit more time before Voldemort brings his plan into effect."

"So you still have no idea where to look or what you are looking for?" Wyatt stated more than asked.

"That is not true." Dumbledore tapped his fingers against the desk mindlessly. "The Elves have been able to track down a great deal of information about the time when Tom disappeared and reemerged Voldemort. It is during that time that I believe he created his Horcruxes. We have found out that Tom went to study under a very old and powerful dark wizard, Grindelwald's mentor, during that time. The old wizard was living at that time in the wilderness of Northern Ireland. Tom remained in Northern Ireland after the wizard died. The Elves also found a map of a cave network in Northern Ireland in one of Voldemort's old haunts…"

"So you are close." Harry finished.

"Yes, very close."

Harry smiled with relief but also felt dread about when they did discover the location.

"So when you do find the location what are you going to do?" Wyatt asked.

"I will probably take Harry with me to retrieve the Horcruxes. Once they are in our possession the dwarves have been kind enough to agree to study them to find a weakness. I will then destroy the Horcruxes and we wait for Voldemort to retaliate. And Harry will bring an end to his regime." Dumbledore almost beamed with pride with the last sentence.

"So where are you going tomorrow?"

Dumbledore smiled. "The Elves are very knowledgeable but they lack the knowledge of geography. I am going to go and help them discover which cave system the map is for."

"Oh." Wyatt verbalized what Harry was feeling.

A silence fell among the group. Harry looked around at the various paintings of the old headmasters and mistresses. His eyes found the bizarre contraption that Dumbledore had used when Voldemort regained his body. "Sir — what did the snakes mean?"

Dumbledore waited for a moment and his eyes found the object. "Oh, that is ancient artifact that I found in a flea market ages ago. I traced it back to Slytherin's rejected portion of the family tree, the Malfoys. It can tell when a direct descendant of Salazar is dead. When Voldemort perished that night only one snake appeared to represent the Malfoy's heir. I still have not discovered why it ignored Daelan, as his magical signature should have replaced Voldemort's as the first born for the Slytherins. That night when the two snakes intertwined it meant that Voldemort was back."

"Why did you smile?" Harry continued.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I smiled when you mentioned that Voldemort had used your blood in the potion because it severely weakened him. He believed that he could touch you; that he had broken through everything that protected you."

"But he _did_ touch me…"

"So he did, but he only ended the old magic your mother enacted when she died protecting you. He did not break the spells I placed on you when I left you on your relatives' doorstep or weaken you in the least. He once again underestimated the power of love and he found that out in the Ministry when he tried to possess you." Dumbledore pulled out a roll of parchment. "This is the prophecy I let you hear after that battle. The power spoken about it, the one the Department of Mysteries has been trying to harness for eons is love. Harry, with all your powers and all your abilities you stand no chance in defeating Voldemort. But your ability to love no matter what and to forgive those who wrong you _that_ is something Voldemort has nothing of. He cannot understand it or control it. Love will be his downfall."

Dumbledore looked up and stood up. "This meeting is about to be cut short . . . . When you tell the others make sure the room is secure. I believe there is a spy amongst us and Voldemort cannot find out that we know so much."

The door abruptly opened. "Headmaster, next time you have a Minister over get McGonagall—" Snape stopped ranting when he saw Harry.

"Severus," Dumbledore smiled genially, "You can express you desires in a few moments. Harry and Wyatt are just about to leave."

Harry and Wyatt got up and snuck past Snape and shut the door behind them.

AN: So what do you think? Back at Hogwarts at last. And can't you just smell Voldemort's fear err I mean anger.

Next Chapter

The Horcruxes, Eyad, and a ghost from the past.


	17. Death

Death

The weekend passed with Harry ignoring Wyatt's hints to tell his friends everything. Harry knew he was going to have to explain everything, but he also was too tired to deal with the blowout. Despite Wyatt's constant badgering, Harry held out until Monday morning. Most of the students had classes and they had the common room to themselves. Casey, Ethan, Draco, Chris and Daelan joined them and Harry requested Cho to come up to the common room after breakfast. Wyatt smiled all the way through breakfast and it only faltered when Ginny kicked him in a very uncomfortable place just to see if it was a spell.

"She could have just asked." Wyatt complained as he and Harry descended the stairs.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're not getting any sympathy from me. Your smile was annoying and if she hadn't have done it, I sure as hell would have."

Wyatt shook his head and attached a crystal on the stair rail. No one was up stairs but Harry wanted to be sure that they had ample warning should they have missed anyone. They entered the common room at the same time Cho.

"Anyone up there?"

Cho shook her head. "I placed the alarm crystal half way down the stairs like you asked nonetheless."

"Thank you." Harry kissed her quickly.

Harry found a seat in a chair and enlarged it with a wave of his wand to make space for Cho. He looked around the circle they had formed. His two oldest friends, Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite side of the circle. Brendin and his girlfriend, Leah, were next on the couch along with Kyle. Then Daelan, Michelle, Ethan, and Casey sat in the largest couch in the common room. Draco and Chris were standing and talking on the other side of Cho. Then Wyatt and Ginny took up the two wooden chairs Ginny had conjured for no apparent reason. Caleb sat on the floor fiddling with his wand. Osric and Uur sat on the couch to complete the circle.

"So what's the secrecy all about, Potter?" Draco spoke up.

Harry frowned in Draco's direction. "There are some things that need to remain secrets, Draco. Dumbledore swore me to secrecy and now I am asking you to do the same. Dumbledore has kept all of this between me and him; he hasn't even told McGonagall."

Caleb's eyes shot up to meet Harry's. "Surely the Order's leader should know anything to do with the war."

"Dumbledore feels differently," Harry said with a shrug. "And I'm certainly not going to second guess him."

"Then what're you doing now?" Chris asked.

"He has given me permission to tell all of you," Harry stated slowly. "And for some of you, it won't be too big of a surprise…I have been taking these private lessons with Dumbledore over the course of the school year. Last night was my last lesson with him and now it's time to start putting this knowledge into action. I learned about Voldemort's past and how the orphaned Tom Riddle became the terror that murdered so many people."

Harry waited for people to start questioning him. "That was interesting, but what I found really vital was the fact that Voldemort made a Horcrux."

Chris, Uur, and Osric gasped. Casey asked the question, "A what?'

"A Horcrux is a magical object that protects a part of the creator's soul. As long as the Horcrux is intact, the creator is practically immortal. It is the reason Voldemort survived his own Killing Curse."

Osric frowned, "So he doesn't have one anymore or did he make another one?"

"No," Harry bit his lip, "Voldemort didn't lose his soul fragment that night. I don't get how it works but he is still the soul fragment that killed my parents. I can however, explain that he made six Horcruxes to make the count of his souls seven. Something to do with it being the perfect and neutral magical number."

Ethan spoke up, "So we have to go out and find the six Horcruxes?"

"That's what Dumbledore is doing at the moment, what he's been doing the entire year, really. And only five Horcruxes remain…I destroyed one when I was twelve." Harry smiled at his own vain attempt to lighten the situation. "Dumbledore said that he is very close to finding the location of the Horcruxes. We lucked out that; they have to be kept together in order for Voldemort to be as powerful as he is….When he figures out the location, I am going to go with to collect them."

It was Hermione and Ron's turn to be stunned. "You are _what!"_

"I am going with him." Harry said simply, but firmly.

Kyle frowned. "What did you have to do to get Dumbledore to agree to that?"

Wyatt spoke up. "Dumbledore suggested it and they are to go alone. No help from us or the Order."

"Are you insane?" Hermione exploded.

Harry shook his head but smiled when Cho squeezed his hand. "Before you get all worked up, I have another bomb to drop. I have a…unique power."

"We all know that," Ron stated heatedly, "You're the only person to survive a direct Killing Curse. Big surprise!"

Harry shook his head. "That was my mother's doing…but besides that, and that I am a descendent of Gryffindor and Merlin. I can control the Suxen without any of the side effects."

"You're joking," Chris whispered. "Even Wyatt can't command our tiny nexus."

"To make matters worse," Harry added over the growing noise, "I am a vampire…kind of."

"Oh, now you're just pulling our leg." Leah reasoned.

Harry shrugged and bared his fangs. Cho jumped but did not let go of his hand. "The Vampire Elders knew of a prophecy of the person who would control the Suxen and bring an end to this growing battle. They also reasoned that no human could survive that much power; so Antonius bit me when I was a baby."

Harry saw the attack coming a spilt second before it happened. Ron threw a dagger at his heart. Without even flinching he sent the dagger soaring into the roof where it stuck. But even his quick reflexes could not have protected him against the onslaught of spells and curses. Once Ron stopped to take a breath Harry reacted. He stood up and transformed into a fully formed Elder necromancer. His wings folded neatly behind his back and his bat-like ears made Uur's Elven ones look human. His skin turned a pale blue and his eyes turned violet. In the next second he turned back into Harry with sad emerald green eyes.

"Ron…" he began.

Ron pointed his wand at Harry's chest. "No! Harry, vampires are evil and if you were bitten, then…"

Wyatt stood up. "Then what Ron? He was bitten ages before you met him. Are you telling me that it was evil when he saved your sister from the Chamber of Secrets? Or when he risked his and Hermione's life to go and save you from Sirius Black? He was a necromancer when you met him on the train in your first year and when he waited patiently for you to get your stubborn head around the fact that he would never betray you in your fourth year. Tell me Ron: is Harry evil?"

Ron shrunk back into his seat as Wyatt threw question after question at him. "The Elders believe that vampires are evil."

Wyatt laughed. "Those are the same idiots who tried to kill me when I was two because I might tip the balance of good and evil. The guys who took my father away from his family and then betrayed him by sending his family into the very clutches of the resurrected Source in return for peace. The opinion of the Elders counts for very little, if anything."

Ron's ears burned. "Chris believes they're evil…"

Chris's eyes widened. "I, err…used to…."

Wyatt cut him off. "Is Harry evil?"

"No!" Ron automaticallyreplied.

"Then what the hell does it matter if he can turn into a bat-like freak or not?"

"Thanks, Wyatt." Harry muttered.

Wyatt shrugged. "What? You should look at yourself in the mirror some time."

Harry took charge again. "Now, this is a lot to take in, but I needed to tell you. Dumbledore sent word yesterday for me to pack. He's picking me up after dinner to go and check out this cave system where he believes the Horcruxes are being stored."

Cho paled. "You're going today?"

Harry nodded. "I would have told you sooner but Dumbledore did not want anyone to know unless they had to…"

Cho nodded slowly, her expression apprehensive. "You'd better take care of yourself, Potter."

Harry weakly smiled. "I always do…now you better go before the students revolt against Flitwick."

"You did this so we had no time to talk you out of this." Caleb criticized.

Harry smiled. "Hardly. There's no way any of you could have changed my mind anyhow. This is something that I need to do alone and it's something that has to be done."

Hermione eyed Ron warily. "Why not take us with you? Why do you have to do everything alone?"

Harry waved the worried girl silent. "There's nothing I would like more than to include you in every aspect of my life, but that is simply not logical. I was prophesied to bring down the greatest Dark Lord this or any other world has ever seen. I am supposed to bring an end to the constant balancing act known as the Greater Purpose…and to do that, I have to act alone. Dumbledore is only coming because I can't stop him, not because I want him to join me—" Harry stopped abruptly.

Wyatt frowned. "Harry?"

"_Some things I am going to keep a secret. They will never be able to understand…_" Harry's eyes refocused. He looked at Wyatt who smiled sadly in Ginny's direction. "Dumbledore has just arrived. I should go and meet him." Harry got up and started toward the door but stopped and turned around. "Watch the staff. Dumbledore feels there is someone here in the Order who has turned against us. Bottle this knowledge in the depth of your memories and do not discuss any of this with anyone…our lives may depend on it."

Kyle got up to follow Harry but Wyatt caught the teen by the shoulder and tripped Caleb as he started after Harry. He waited for Ron or Hermione to act but the redhead was still furious and Hermione was too shocked to respond. Wyatt turned around in time to see Harry disappear into the empty corridor.

"I hope you were right, Harry." he muttered before letting Kyle go.

Harry walked down the corridor and into an empty classroom and took a deep breath. He felt bad lying to all of them like that, but he had to come up with an excuse for his blank stare while he communicated with Wyatt. He let out the breath he was holding and allowed some of his anxiety to flow out with it. Now was certainly not the time to be worried about Ron's reaction or Hermione's shock. Dumbledore was close; he could feel it. And when the headmaster arrived he had to be ready to go and defeat whatever obstacles Voldemort had placed to protect his shattered soul.

_Best get ready and take everything you think of…_

"Who's there?" Harry whispered.

_Hurry the headmaster is waiting…_

"WHO'S THERE?" Harry said louder.

Harry stood still, waiting for the ghostly hollow voice to speak again but it never did. He closed his eyes and racked his brain around for an answer. When it came to him his eyes flew open. The voice, despite its disembodied characteristics, had sounded so familiar.

"Sirius?"

_Go get ready…you're in danger…Dumbledore must not set foot on the grounds. Voldemort suspects something and has sent word to his spy at Hogwarts to stop the Headmaster from leaving the grounds. Go, Harry!_

Harry gripped his head as a debilitating headache seized him. The pain subsided as quickly as it began. He sunk to the floor and allowed himself a single tear. Whoever that was, he knew would never talk to him again. He stood up and walked out the classroom heading to the dungeons. He knew he needed potion ingredients and sneaking into Gryffindor Tower was out of the question. He reached the staircase and shook his head in disbelief.

"Never thought I would go down these stairs of my own free will," he muttered to the empty Entrance Hall.

He checked his watch and realized he had ten minutes before Snape would be free. He walked down the corridor and telekinetically opened the door to one of Snape's offices. He walked quickly down the length of the narrow office to a second door. This one was charmed. Harry pulled out his wand and then replaced it. Snape was too smart to not think of the spell being disabled. He thought of just blasting the door open and explaining his actions later but he did not know how much time he would need.

He moved to pull out his wand again when his hand brushed over the ring. He pulled it out and placed on his small finger. He felt the immediate surge of power and the struggle to keep his vampiric form under wraps. He concentrated on the Earth and felt his power stretch out to touch it. He closed his eyes and allowed the stone floor to swallow him and then he reappeared on the other side of the door.

"Now what?"

There were thousands of ingredients in jars and canisters covering the three walls of the giant storeroom. None of them were labeled and many of them Harry had never seen. He walked down one shelf just examining the different assortment of magical herbs, animal parts, live animals, and the occasional organ that looked way too much like it belonged to a human once. He finally decided to just grab whatever popped into his head. He conjured a bag and without looking up started to summon items into it. After five minutes he had run out of ideas. He zipped the bag closed and threw it over his shoulder; the jars were unbreakable.

He exited the room the same way he had entered and ran up and out of the dungeons. He reached the front doors just as the bell rang for lunch. He pushed one of the giant wooden doors and slipped out before his fellow students started to pour into the Entrance Hall. He shut the door behind himself and pulled out his invisibility cloak from a charmed pocket in his robes. He had taken to carrying his father's cloak and the Marauder's Map with him everywhere he went. With the cloak on, he started down the long path to the front gates at the edge of Hogwarts' grounds.

Harry pulled the cloak off once he was outside the grounds and the anti-Apparation wards. He sat down under a shady oak tree and waited. He did not have to wait long. Thirty minutes after he arrived there was an almost inaudible 'pop' and a tired but pleased Dumbledore appeared out of thin air.

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked at his student with surprise.

Harry got up. "We'd better leave quickly, sir."

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore's voice turned urgent.

Harry sighed; he hated lying mainly because he was bad at it. "I had a vision of Voldemort talking to someone. He was telling that person to stop you from leaving the grounds."

"So there is a spy at Hogwarts," Dumbledore muttered to himself. "I must find him then."

Harry grabbed the veteran wizard. "No, we need to find the Horcruxes."

"My first responsibility is the protection of my students, Harry." Dumbledore shook Harry's hand off his shoulder and strode up to the gate.

Harry blocked his path. "You are protecting them by going after the Horcruxes. The sooner those are destroyed the sooner this war ends. Going up to the castle will only be falling into Voldemort's hands. Sir, please: we need to go. I have Wyatt, Ron, and Hermione on the spy situation. Wyatt will contact me the second something goes wrong." Harry characteristically held his breath, praying Dumbledore would believe everything.

Dumbledore stared at Harry. Finally he sighed, "Very well, Harry. Let us go end this godforsaken war."

Harry and Dumbledore dressed in Muggle attire and walked through a tiny village in a valley that seemed to have remained in the eighteen hundreds. They entered a small café and Dumbledore ordered tea. Harry found a seat outside just far enough from any of the other three customers to allow a private conversation. Dumbledore sat down in the seat in the shade and fostered his cup of tea. Harry idly stirred his cup waiting for Dumbledore to say something.

"Harry, as you know the Elves found a map of a set of caves. I was able to figure out that the caves run under that mountain range behind us. The Elven scouts reported that the entrance is unguarded, but that they could not enter the cave. A powerful dark magic blocked their entry so I am almost positive that this is where Voldemort hid his Horcruxes after creating them." Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. "I also deduced what ward Voldemort evoked…we have to wait until the full moon tonight in order to bring it down."

Harry nodded. "Sir, do you have any clue what to expect besides the ward?"

A well-tanned man sat down at the table right behind Harry.

"I do not," Dumbledore smiled politely. "I suspect that our friend will have left plenty of obstacles for us. He most certainly will have sentinels along with creatures simply there to guard the artifacts and destroy whoever crosses their path."

Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes allowing his face to bake in the sun. He resisted the instinct to cower in the shade. He opened his eyes and sat back up. "How far is it?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Four or five miles – we'll have to walk so that we don't attract any more unwanted attention. We will wait another hour before setting out. I want to give ourselves plenty of time to set up in case anything arises that I did not plan for."

Harry turned around to take in the scenery when his eyes fell on the man. He had long black hair and the makings of a beard. He wore pitch-black sunglasses and, despite the fairly warm day, a heavy dark blue jacket. He held a plastic coffee cup in one hand and his other was lying on the glass table. Harry spotted the ring and slowly turned around. He discretely moved to pull out his wand.

"I would not do that if I were you, Potter." The cold deep voice spoke and Harry felt a piece of metal against the back of his skull. "All three of us are going for a little walk. Make a single attempt to signal for help or reach for your wand, either of you, and I blow Harry's brains out."

Harry watched Dumbledore get up slowly and lay down a tip for the table cleaner before walking around the table and next to Eyad. Harry rose and turned around to see the muzzle of a revolver pointed at him. He looked around and the other customers seemed to have vanished and the street was empty.

"They were an illusion." Eyad stated. "Good, huh?"

Eyad motioned with the gun for them to start walking down the street and the two wizards obeyed. They walked all the way out of town before Eyad finally pushed Harry off the road. They carried on walking until the road was no longer visible.

"That's far enough." Eyad stated. "Now, what are the two men Voldemort hates more than any other doing all alone in an out-of-the-way village?"

Dumbledore spoke evenly, "We just wanted to get away from all the pressure for a few hours."

"Don't lie to me Dumbledore!" Eyad spat. He waved the gun in Dumbledore's direction.

Harry spotted the mistake. He motioned with his hand and the gun flew into his grasp. He pulled the trigger and discharged all five rounds into the chest of Voldemort's right-hand man. Eyad gasped as each shot lodged itself deep in his upper torso. He clutched his chest in horror before bursting out with a laugh. The bullets fell to the ground as they reemerged out of the holes they had created.

"Thought I'd go down that easily, Harry?" Eyad shook his head. "I thought Wyatt held you in high regards."

A purple spell flew from Dumbledore's wand and it grazed over Eyad's hair, exploding into a tree stump instead. Eyad just watched the tiny pieces of wood float slowly to the ground.

"You've lost your aim, Dumbledore."

Eyad moved quickly and had a dagger pressed hard against Dumbledore's neck. "If only Voldemort had not asked for the privilege of killing the two of you himself. This war would be over."

Harry growled and took a step toward Dumbledore. He moved at the speed of light and punched Eyad in the face. The ex-playmate of Wyatt toppled to the ground from the force of the punch. Harry softly pushed Dumbledore backwards and the dagger missed its mark. Harry turned his attention to Eyad and found himself flying through the air and into a tree. Eyad walked with unwavering menace toward the tree with a fireball bouncing in his hand.

"I promised Voldemort the pleasure, but you are making it extremely difficult for me to keep my promise." He threw the fireball at Harry.

Harry pushed himself up and batted the fireball aside. His eyes glowed violet and he transformed. He charged and collided with the demon. Eyad flew backwards and landed gently on his feet. He pulled a sword from his side and charged. Harry growled and beat down with his wings and Eyad ran right under him. Eyad changed direction and threw a dagger at Harry. Harry caught the blade in mid air and chucked it back at its owner. Eyad hissed when the blade embedded itself in his shoulder. Harry landed on the ground. Vines sprung up behind Eyad and pulled the demon onto the woodland floor. The vampiric wizardconjured a fireball and threw it at Eyad, who shimmered out before the fireball reached its mark.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore back in human form. "He gave up too easily."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said slowly, "But I think we can no longer wait until midnight. We need to break those wards now before Voldemort shows up."

Harry grabbed Dumbledore's hand and disappeared in a blaze of fire.

The entrance to the caves was deep in the mountain range, completely cut off from the rest of the world and Harry thoroughly doubted that it was accessible without magic. He walked up to the opening in the mountains and gulped; it looked like the mouth of a giant snake. He stretched his hand and felt the surge of power shove it back. His hand tingled as if it had been electrocuted.

"So how do we bring it down?"

Dumbledore walked up to the ward and pulled out a dagger; the blade fluttered in the light breeze. He pushed the blade into the ward that appeared as a solid metal hull. The metal near the blade started to heat up and melt away. The hole grew to be a meter in diameter before the cave fought back. Harry spotted the rock just in time to push Dumbledore out of the way.

Dumbledore looked up and frowned. "That isn't the type of security measure Voldemort would use."

He took hold of the dagger again; this time the attack was immediate. An avalanche of rock cascaded down, intent on landing directly on top of the two wizards. Harry raised his hand above his head. The dirt around them rose up and blocked the boulders while vines grew out of the ground and cemented the rest of the rocks above in place.

"I can't hold them up for long." Harry warned Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started firing charm after jinx after hex at the shield. The hole grew no wider. Dumbledore released the dagger and used that hand to form a majestic phoenix out of flames. The phoenix soared into the hole pulling the dagger with it. The metal buckled and the edges of the hole grew white. There was the screeching sound of metal rubbing against metal and the entire wall fell off, being pulled behind the fiery bird. Dumbledore walked into the cave and Harry followed him quickly. The mouth of the cave was covered almost completely with fallen boulders when Harry's vines disappeared.

"_Lumos_," Harry muttered. His wand lit with the soft white glow of the simple spell.

The cave, despite the fairly arid environment outside, was slick with moisture. A thin layer of brown slime covered the floor encroached on the rough rock walls. The feeling of being inside a giant snake suddenly overwhelmed Harry. He pushed the fear aside and studied his surroundings. Nothing moved and he did not sense any traps. He turned to find Dumbledore.

"We had best keep moving." Dumbledore whispered. "Charm your clothing to repel the algae. I believe it is poisonous."

Dumbledore's wand light fell on the half decomposed bodies of various small rodents and insects. Harry watched in sickening disgust as the leg of a rat broke off the body and landed in the algae. He muttered the charm and followed Dumbledore around the bend and into the next chamber. This one was also covered in the algae but the occasional rock escaped its control. They walked slowly and stopped after every three steps to listen for any danger. Dumbledore walked passed the first rock and then the second. Harry came close to the first rock and froze.

He watched in horror as the rock Dumbledore was closest to unexpectedly moved and a jelly-like tentacle wrapped around the unprepared headmaster with lightning speed. Harry raised his hand to blow up the tentacle when the first rock caught him around the waist. He looked down at the rock to see a neon green giant octopus staring at him. The creature pulled its tentacle in and Harry pulled back to no avail. He glanced up at Dumbledore who was free of the tentacle and firing off stunning charms that rebounded off the body of the octopus. He allowed himself to feel pure anger for a split second and the tentacle released him. He smelled the burnt flesh and knew that his spell had worked.

He concentrated on the rock underneath the algae and the ground shook. The octopus dodged the fallen stalactite and sent a jut of black ink at Harry. Harry pushed the ink off course with a gust of wind andconjured a fireball. It was then he found himself staring into the eyes of one angry Komodo dragon. The dragon roared and Harry staggered backwards from the shockwave. He saw the creature Dumbledore was fighting was now a wyvern.

"What are these things?" He shouted.

He pulled the moisture in the air together and placed the floating bubble of water in front of a stream of fire from the small Common Welsh Green. The water turned into a puff of steam and Harry levitated out of the way of the rest of the inferno. He landed on the ground and fired off a _Reducto_ curse. The curse hit the hind of the dragon and blasted a good chunk out the wall.

"Chamageons," Dumbledore answered as his creature burst into flames. He walked forward and waved his hand. The creature Harry was fighting shuddered and burst into flames as well. "A very rare and dangerous magical version of the chameleon."

Harry looked around and counted five more grey rocks in the chamber. "Why haven't those woken up?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "And I do not intend to find out. Let us move on; there are three more chambers to search."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to find the break in the wall. He could sense the next chamber and the presence of a large number of dark creatures. This wall, however, had no break in it and felt no different than the ground rock around it. He opened his eyes and shook his head. Dumbledore sighed and walked up to the wall and ran his hand over the rock and muttered spell just under his breath. Nothing happened and Harry began to wonder if the wall was simply a natural accident, a cave-in. But then the fact that he had not been able to walk through the rock told him that that was as far from the truth as Voldemort being an angel. He conjured a fireball and got ready to throw it.

"Wait," Dumbledore moved his right arm to his side and Harry's attack vanished. "I did not expect Voldemort to have been so crude." He turned back to the wall and carried on spelling.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore stopped and walked away from the wall. "The wall is a very basic ward, probably why neither of us sensed it. We were expecting the challenge to be much more complex." He reached where Harry was standing. "_Finite Magius_."

The wall broke in the middle and the two parts slid into the rock on either side. When the gap grew large enough creatures started to shove their way out and toward the two humans. Harry whipped up a small tornado and the first few Kuilenquale met their fate being smashed into the cave's wall. Dumbledore's wand lit up with a red charm and the two unfortunate Kuilenquale in its way exploded. They fought quickly but the creatures kept coming and quickly the entire chamber was crawling with smaller, pale Kuilenquale; along the edge stood larger armored Kuilenquale directing the chaos.

"Take out the officers, Harry." Dumbledore said in between stunning Kuilenquale.

Harry nodded and slammed his foot on the foot on a Kuilenquale armed with a crude short sword. The creature dropped the sword and wailed in pain. One of its own stabbed it and pushed it aside. Harry chopped the killer's head off wit the sword and picked up that sword. He took aim and threw one of the swords at the closest officer. The creature stared in horror as the sword pinned it against the wall by the neck. Harry caught another Kuilenquale by the head and with strength he did not realize he possessed, chucked it at the officer standing in the opening between the two chambers. The officer fell but pushed the pawn off itself. It charged at Harry pushing others out of its way.

Harry caught the blade with a rock and kicked out. The Kuilenquale dropped the stuck sword and backhanded Harry with its rusty spiked glove. Harry reeled backwards and tripped over a body. The officer leered. Harry pulled out his wand; a movement later he was covered in the black blood of his attacker. He spat out a glob of the blood before sitting up. He touched his cheek and felt the wounds the glove had inflicted.

"_Expurgo_," Harry muttered a disinfectant spell.

He pushed himself up while killing another Kuilenquale. He turned around and found Dumbledore's wand pointed at him.

"These are stronger than the last ones we fought."

Harry nodded. "There's no way we are going to kill all of them…" Harry froze.

Dumbledore's wand was lit with a giant sun. Harry wrapped himself in a shield as the air around them shimmered in the heat. The rock above them turned molten red and started to drip on the melting carcasses of crazed Kuilenquale. The headmaster's eyes were void of emotion and Harry shuddered in recognition. That was the same feeling he had when he stared down Voldemort's red orbs. The spell wound down and left Harry and Dumbledore in a sea of semi molten rock and burning bodies.

"If you would please, Harry." Dumbledore's voice trembled.

Harry parted his hands and a path of black rock appeared between two three-foot tall walls of molten red. It wound its way around the bodies and down into a staircase that was cut into the stone. The stairs wound into the earth. Dumbledore went down first with his wand at the ready. Harry pocketed his wand and conjured a sword instead.

This chamber, lit by torches all along the wall, the two stepped through. The wooden door shut behind them. In front just out of the reach of the flickering lights glowed a green half orb covering a table. On the table lay five indistinguishable objects.

"Is this the last chamber?" Harry spoke in a whisper.

Dumbledore shrugged tiredly. "That would be my guess, but none of the blueprints showed the staircase."

Dumbledore walked cautiously down toward the table. The glow from the ward gave the headmaster's face a sickened look. The creases in the forehead increased considerably when Dumbledore reached the edge of the ward. Harry stood next to Dumbledore and waited patiently for Dumbledore to speak.

Dumbledore breathed heavily. "I believe that we are missing something…I would be extremely disappointed if Voldemort did not learn from his previous mistakes…"

"Sir?" Harry frowned.

Dumbledore waved his hand. "It's not important – perhaps you would like to make this place a bit brighter?"

Harry nodded. He raised both hands to the sides and concentrated on the anger he kept hidden. All the feelings he had for Bellatrix and Voldemort…Dumbledore… Snape…even his frustrations with Ron. His eyes turned red and the flaming torches engulfed the ceiling. The entire chamber became illuminated with angry orange light. Harry lowered his hands and his eyes slowly reverted back to their usual cool emerald.

"Ah yes, I knew Voldemort would leave a clue. He doesn't want people accidentally blowing his Horcruxes up."

Dumbledore walked around the table and to a small stalagmite that seemed to have had it top blasted off. On the remains of the stone formation lay a piece of parchment. Dumbledore picked the piece of paper up and unfolded it. He seemed to skim it over before walking back over to Harry. He handed Harry the piece of paper and turned around to study the ward.

Harry read the message scrawled in black ink. _'Those who seek to remove what was broken must first be touched by death to obtain what they seek.'_

"Sir…" Harry stopped.

Dumbledore stood rigid staring back at the stalagmite. He was visibly shaking. Harry looked past Dumbledore and froze. Standing next to the stalagmite was a cloaked wizard with his wand pointed directly at Dumbledore.

"So it seems Voldemort's fears about you finding this place were well founded, although it has taken you long enough, Dumbledore."

Harry frowned. "Who are you?"

"That is unimportant, but I know who _you_ are…Potter's son. Your father was a real pest for my family and me, particularly. As if having the Weasleys in the same family tree was not bad enough."

Dumbledore spoke slowly. "Regulus, Sirius swore you died."

"There are quite a few things you have been fooled with, Dumbledore. Although I was fearful that my own brother might have realized that I would never have turned against the old ways," Regulus smiled. He looked like Sirius when Harry first met him back in his third year except Regulus had brown eyes. "I was a bit annoyed when Lord Voldemort assigned me this duty seventeen years ago, but over time I realized that I was probably his most trusted servant. Lucius, his prodigy, only was given the task of guarding one Horcrux and Bellatrix, my cousin, did not even know of my master's plans."

Dumbledore twitched and Regulus whipped his wand through the air. A loud crack like that of thunder reverberated through the chamber. "Stay still with your wand lowered, Dumbledore. Voldemort told me to take intruders alive but I will kill you if you try anything."

Dumbledore nodded and made an effort to show his wand was directed toward the ground. "So you have sent word to Voldemort already?"

Regulus shook his head. "You already did. By picking up that slip of paper you alerted him of exactly who was in this cave. Now before my master arrives, would you introduce me to your pupil?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, this is the most feared wizard in existence apart from Voldemort, Regulus Black."

Harry frowned. "He doesn't look so tough."

Regulus laughed. "Perhaps I should show you?"

He pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore tumbled to the floor. Another movement of Regulus's wand and Dumbledore was bleeding so profusely that there was a decent pool in seconds. Regulus smiled and waved his wand. The bleeding stopped and some of the color returned to Dumbledore's skin.

Harry silently felt guilty for pushing Regulus into action but he knew they were running out of time. "That is hardly power."

Harry waved with and single finger and Regulus slammed into the stalagmite. He stomped once and the stalactite part of the stalagmite found its way into Regulus's leg. He motioned with his hands and the ground underneath Regulus swallowed the Death Eater until only his face was above ground. Harry smiled.

"Interesting, I did not know that the Potters were so flexible in their use of the elements," Regulus spoke coolly. The ground trembled and Regulus burst out of his prison and levitated just off the ground. His leg burned black and turned into a pile of ash. "It has certainly been awhile since I have had to re-grow a limb. Only Voldemort has been able to injury me that badly. I'm impressed…Harry, right?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I defeated Riddle plenty of times; his second-in-command shouldn't be so cocky."

Regulus faltered. "You what? Impossible." He hissed. Harry could tell his anger was rising to the surface."Voldemort has never been defeated except for the minor duel he had with Dumbledore before he actually began his rise to power."

Harry shrugged. "Well," He held his hand up to start to counting the times, "I almost killed him when I was one—"

Dumbledore interrupted him. "Regulus, you have not been out of this cave since Voldemort assigned you this task?"

Regulus nodded turning his attention off Harry. "I have been eating the rodents and drinking from the lake a few level below us. I have not seen the sun in seventeen years. I heard rumblings earlier, perhaps six weeks ago, and ever since then there have been scratching and chatter and the occasional scream. What was that?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Kuilenquale. Voldemort added a new defense."

Regulus frowned. "And yet he did not come and greet me?"

Harry closed his eyes. "_Sir, we need to hurry_."

Dumbledore nodded. "Regulus, you could join us…"

Regulus coldly laughed. "I will never join you…you poisoned my brother's mind and almost won others loyal to the old ways. The only reason you are still standing is Voldemort; because I know my master is near."

"Right then." Harry said.

He waved his hand and the flame covering the ceiling moved toward Regulus. Regulus locked up and raised his hand above his head and the flame was diverted around him. Regulus raised his wand and a red spark knocked Dumbledore flat on the floor. Harry watched in slow motion as Dumbledore's eyes fluttered shut. The anger he had been so careful to keep bottled exploded out. The flames reacted to his anger and engulfed Regulus. The Death Eater screamed and was vaporized in the heat. Harry dropped down next to the headmaster and felt for a pulse.

"Sir, you can't do this…Albus, please!" Harry muttered. He let out a long slow breath when felt the soft push against his finger.

Dumbledore opened his eye and cringed. "Harry, what happened?"

"I thought you were dead," Harry blurted out. He felt like he needed to explain his actions. This was the second of Sirius's family members he had killed.

"He is dead?"

Harry nodded and his eyes fell to the floor. He waited for the disappointment to show in Dumbledore's voice or even an admonishment. Neither came.

"Harry, we need to hurry." Dumbledore's voice showed relief. He tried to stand up but he cringed in pain and remained seated on the floor.

Harry nodded and looked back at the table. "Sir, how am I supposed to get past the wards?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore seemed at first not to notice Harry talking to him as the aged wizard stifled a shout of pain. "The clue please, Harry."

Harry handed him the clue and then stood up to make sure no other dark creature or wizard surprised either of them. Dumbledore was muttering under his breath as he read the clue. "Voldemort was never one to make up decent riddles, so my assumption is that Severus or perhaps Regulus wrote this clue."

Harry's mind jumped back to Hermione correcting his potions essay

"The nickname! Come on Harry you need to use more formal words in your writing; it is practice for when you have a job. But you do have the right information; death…"

"Sir, could the answer be a potion?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore mulled the question over. "I believe that could be a possibility, but I think it is the effect of that potion rather than the potion itself. Voldemort would never think a Muggle would make it all the way to this table and not many wizards would be willing to lose their powers. Any powerless wizard or witch would not be able to destroy the Horcruxes; Voldemort thought this last obstacle out completely." Dumbledore said, although Harry found the information repetitive.

"I have some potion ingredients in my bag," Harry mumbled. He still had no clue what made him listen to that voice and bring his bag or place potion ingredients in it. And the fact that Regulus had made an appearance did not help ease his mind about the disembodied voice.

Dumbledore struggled to his feet, paling at the pain. He looked at the wards. "Excellent! You will make a perfect Auror, Harry." Dumbledore sounded weak and he swayed on his feet. "I believe Severus taught you how to make the potion."

Harry nodded and dug in his bag for the ingredients; he could make the potion easy. He had been the only one able to complete the potion, which shocked everyone, especially Hermione, Snape, and himself. The unicorn flesh was as ever glowing faintly and was covered in the mercury like substance that was the cursed blood. Harry chose the same herb he had used to make the potion last time, sage. He covered the slice of unicorn flesh in exactly five sage leaves and placed it in the bowl Dumbledore handed him. He pointed his wand at the herb encrusted meat and thought latagora. The meat glowed golden like the potion it was an antidote to before turning into the sickening green color that meant it was ready.

Harry frowned. "Who is going to take it, sir?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"I will. You need to be able to fight Voldemort still; I am old." Dumbledore moved to drink the potion.

"But sir, you said that it would be love that destroyed Voldemort not my power…" Harry tried to argue but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"My dear boy, you are kind, but I am going to drink the potion. I am wiser and as such will be able to hopefully regain my powers while the loss of yours may very well kill you, hence the name Death. The person who gave the potion that name watched her brother die because his body could not handle the stress of the magic being ripped from it." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes and smiled before drinking the potion in one gulp.

Harry completely was shocked at what happened next. Dumbledore struggled to aim his collapse onto the table and succeeded. The ward protecting the Horcruxes shattered like a glass bowl that had been placed over a bomb that exploded. Pieces flew everywhere narrowly missing the two wizards but Harry paid the shards little attention. His focus was on his headmaster who was screaming out in horrible pain as if Voldemort had placed the man under the Cruciatus Curse. Dumbledore screamed until his voice failed him and then he slowly slid off the table and landed hard on the stone floor.

Harry grabbed the Horcruxes quickly before the ward could stop him and slipped them into his bag. He then knelt next to Dumbledore and tried to revive him but did not get any response. Harry checked Dumbledore's vital signs and felt a faint pulse; Dumbledore's breathing was still strong, although Harry could hear a vague wheezing sound.

Harry was so preoccupied by the injured headmaster that he did not notice that the shards from the ward were glowing. The shards slowly gathered themselves together near Harry and transformed into a six foot long jet green snake with yellow eyes that could kill. Harry sensed in the back of his mind something watching him and turned around to look but spotted the shadow of the creature and shut his eyes immediately. The miniature basilisk coiled up and reared back to strike and lunged exactly where Harry was but it missed. Harry and the unconscious Dumbledore were now on the other side of the room. Damn! Voldemort made sure that no one could escape without killing that thing and this time I don't have Fawkes. Harry placed a shield charm on Dumbledore's body before conjuring a dagger.

"Stay still," he hissed hoping that the snake would listen to him.

Harry heard what could be considered laughing. "I answer only to the true snake talker."

Harry, eyes shut, sighed nervously. He pulled out his wand and concentrated on the charm to blind an opponent. He heard the snake slam into the opposite wall and it hissed curses at him, which he took as a good sign. He risked a peek at his surroundings and saw the snake slithering quickly toward him but two red scales now covered its eyes. Harry raised his wand high above his head and brought it down hard thinking Sectumsempra. The snake jerked backwards but seemed otherwise unharmed by the deadly curse. The green serpent rose up to strike again and would have hit Harry had it not been for his wand. The wand was swallowed quickly by the snake, leaving Harry only with a dagger. The snake struck again but Harry blinked out of the way and sent a powerful telekinetic wave at the snake. The King of Serpents slammed into the wall causing some of it to collapse. Harry, surer of himself, raised his hand in front of himself and conjured a fireball, which he threw at his enemy. The snake opened its mouth and sprayed venom at the fireball; the fireball was extinguished. That's new.

"I have more tricks than my grandfather." The snake hissed. "All thanks to Salazar's heir's wisdom."

Harry hissed a retort. "Anything that believes Voldemort is wise is a fool."

Harry threw his dagger at the serpent and it hit the snake right between the eyes. The snake hissed in pain and sprayed black gunk wildly before collapsing dead. Harry's right arm was hit by the black gunk and immediately told his brain that something was wrong. Harry yelled out in pain and magically removed the acid before it could do more damage. Harry looked at his right arm or what was left of it. The acid had eaten away to the bone and even through the bone for two of his fingers. It reminded him of Dumbledore's arm it his vision where Snape killed the headmaster. Harry waved his hand concentrating on his connection to Wyatt and his wand orbed into his hand.

He grabbed Dumbledore who had woken up and helped the headmaster stand up. "Lean on me, sir. I'll get us out of here. And don't worry." He said the last part to mainly reassure himself.

"I'm not worried, Harry." Dumbledore wearilycroaked. "Not when I am with you."

They reached the outside with little trouble. Harry set the headmaster down on a rock just outside the cave entrance and regained his breath. It was night, and the sky was cloudy. As his breathing grew less heavy, he heard the sounds of a battle close by. He pulled out his wand and turned just in time to come face to face with a necromancer elder.

"Xtoperus?" Harry gasped.

Xtoperus nodded. "Get the hell out of here. Voldemort has a whole army here. We're dealing with them but you need to get back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and walked the few steps back to Dumbledore. "Sir? Are you ready for a trip?"

Dumbledore's eyes opened slightly. "Just don't Apparate. You're terrible at it…."

Harry did not know whether to laugh or argue. He decided against both and took Dumbledore's hand; making sure the bag carrying the Horcruxes was securely on his back, Harry flamed out.

AN: Nothing much to say. I'm writing the last major battle scene.

Next Chapter –

Harry's power, Voldemort's anger, and much more


	18. The Storm

The Storm

"So what're you going to do now?" Wyatt muttered.

He and Harry were supposed to be looking up information on Snape's latest potion. Harry had made the mistake of bringing up his adventure in Ireland and their books now lay forgotten on the table. Hermione looked up from a couple of tables away, looking annoyed.

"Shush," Harry mumbled picking up a book. "I don't know. Dumbledore was so exhausted when we got back and he hasn't been out of the hospital wing since."

"He really drank that potion?"

Harry somberlynodded, pretending to scribble down some notes. "Dumbledore is officially a Muggle."

"Squib," Wyatt corrected.

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "The point is that not only is he no longer the head of the Order, but he can't even protect himself…and we have a spy amongst us."

"Do you think…"

Harry shrugged and closed his book. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Dumbledore." He sharply replied.

He still was annoyed with Hermione and Ron. Neither had outwardly admonished Harry for being a vampire yet but they were avoiding him. Harry made it a point to spend as much time with Wyatt and Kyle as possible. Hermione nodded and returned to her studies, although she pressed down that extra bit harder with her quill.

"Let's get out of here before she breaks the thing." Wyatt whispered in Harry's ear.

They got out of earshot and Harry sighed. "I wish they would hurry up and just come to grips with it."

"He only got back two days ago."

Harry smiled at Wyatt's worthless attempt to cheer him up. "Stop being so slow."

Wyatt shrugged, "Ginny likes it."

"Ginny is also madly in love with you," Harry stated, "I, on the other hand…"

Wyatt frowned. "You can really hurt a person like that, Harry."

"St…Professor!" Harry stared at a still weak looking Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry. Just the boy I was looking for. Hello, Wyatt."

"Good afternoon, sir." Wyatt said and slowly backed out of the corridor.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore. "Did you sneak out?"

Dumbledore tried to chuckle but it came out more as a cough. "Madam Pomfrey has decided that the best thing for me is some exercise. But between you and me, I think she is forgetting I'm almost a hundred and eighty."

"Sir, shall we go sit somewhere?"

Dumbledore waved and frowned. "I will be fine. Let us walk to the Great Hall…just, take it slow."

Harry turned down a side corridor and slowly led the way. "Sir—"

"Harry, you must not worry about me." Dumbledore gripped the stair's railing tightly. "I just need some time to get used to not having my magic and my father has already commissioned the best specialists to look into my case." Dumbledore coughed, "Now we need to concentrate on the Horcruxes and the school."

"The school?" Harry frowned, bewildered.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that we need to close the castle down for Spring Break and do some repairs. Voldemort's followers left some nasty surprises behind and they need to be cleared out. As for the Horcruxes, I believe you should lock them away, perhaps in the Chamber…or wherever. I do not want to know and that way no one can torture the information out of me. The dwarves sent word with Uurande-tur that they are making progress."

"Any word from the Council?"

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "The cave collapsed and the scouts have reported nothing of bodies from either side. The necromancers are powerful allies, Harry, and I wish there was a way to include them in the Phoenix Council, but old rivalries and beliefs will prevail over logic. If you hear from Xtoperus or any of the others tell them thank you, but their allegiance will be kept a secret."

"Sir!"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "This is for their best interests as well as ours. Once the war is done I will take this fight up but not until then."

Harry nodded in defeat. They reached the bottom of the stairs. Students walked around the two as they rushed to various classrooms.

"Prejudices are terrible things, Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "But it is best not to anger anyone while we are at war. We may gain the necromancers' support but we will lose others and there will be no hope of persuading the Elders to rejoin the war effort. We, unfortunately, have to play politics on this issue."

"Sir," Harry bit his lip, "What if they never change? What if this war only embeds these prejudices into the society to the point that there is no tolerance?"

Dumbledore feeblyshrugged, "I do not know. What I do know is that you will make the right choice."

"Like I have a choice," Harry muttered, "I'm one of them."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You are only a necromancer because you believe you need that transformation. You would not have been given so much power that you could not handle it. Your form is truly a unique and inspiring sight, but it is useless. You have the ability to control the Suxen right now without transforming…you just need to trust yourself."

Harry began to speak, stopped, and finally frowned.

"Do not worry about it right now," Dumbledore coughed. "Just finish your essay for Severus. He must be furious that you could make a potion he cannot."

Harry nodded in amusement; he started to climb back up the stairs. "Sir?"

"Harry?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, the war rests in your hands, not in mine. We will weather this storm as long as you remain true to yourself. Now off to the library."

_Voldemort scratched the back of Nagini's head. His throne room was dark, save for the single tiny flame on the black candle. His red eyes scanned over his most powerful followers. They were dwindling in number, but that bothered him very little. They were winning this war and he could easily entice more powerful wizards to fill those positions. He sensed and smelled his followers' fear. They had a reason to be fearful and he hated them for being so cowardly. _

"_The attack in Ireland," he paused and pulled out his wand, "Who the hell decided to screw up?" _

_A few dared to move but no one pointed a finger, fearful of Voldemort if they chose the wrong answer. He walked down and amongst them. _

"_I'll tell you then," he hissed. "ALL OF YOU!"_

_He stopped in front of Crabbe and kicked the fat lump in the face. He hid his satisfaction at the sound of bone cracking. He walked back up to his throne and placed Nagini on the floor._

"_I should feed you all to Nagini, as that is all you're worth to me." _

_He pulled out his wand and a black spell jumped out of the tip and hit the closest Death Eater in the small of his back. The pathetic fool twitched and convulsed before finally bursting into flames. Voldemort looked at the spot and turned around. He sat down._

"_Rookwood, one of the first to join me . . . ." He let that hang in the air. "We are close to defeating the damned Phoenix Council and crushing this resistance and you are letting it all fall away." _

_He got up and walked down to Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, tell me what I left in your possession eighteen years ago?" _

_Lucius kept his face to the floor. "A diary, master."_

"_Correct," Voldemort bent down and lifted Lucius's face up so he was staring into the scared Death Eater's eyes. "And what did I do when I heard you not only lost the diary, but that Harry Potter destroyed it?"_

"_You…tortured me and my family." Lucius spoke with a more forceful voice than Voldemort believed the man possible of._

"_Again correct," Voldemort let go of the man's face. "And how many valuable magical items did you lose by being defeated by a bunch of old wretched vampires?"_

"_F-f-f-f-five."_

_Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio."_

_Lucius howled in pain trying to beg for mercy. Voldemort let the spell last for minute. He looked at the surrounding Death Eaters._

"_Lucius," he spoke slowly, "go back to that cave and find any shred of evidence of what exactly went on in there." When Lucius did not move, he snarled, "NOW!_

"_The rest of you get back to your duties and pray that you don't anger me anymore." He touched his Dark Mark and the wizards around him screamed out in agony._

_He waited until they had all left. Once he was certain none of them had the foolish idea of coming back and groveling for forgiveness, he summoned Eyad. The young man walked right out of the shadows pulling some with him as he walked. _

"_Go report to Ash Goth that he must ready Malarauko for battle. They wanted a war and Dumbledore is going to get a war." _

_Eyad bowed and disappeared. Voldemort slumped back into his throne. Nagini wound her way back up to his lap. He stroked the snake trying to keep his powers in check. The thought of his precious Horcruxes in the hands of Potter was infuriating. The Dark Lord sighed and conjured up a flame. The flame turned black and he waited for the other person to respond._

"_Master, I do not have much time."_

_Voldemort hissed in anger. "You will make time for me."_

"_Of course, milord." The voice was soft and distorted._

"_We will be attacking earlier than scheduled. I need you to make sure that everything at Hogwarts is set for our arrival."_

_There was a pause. "When do you plan to attack?"_

_Voldemort smiled. "That is unimportant at the moment. All you need to know is that your job needs to be completed before I arrive."_

_Voldemort snuffed out the flame._

Harry gagged again and aimed for the toilet.

"Harry, why don't you go see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

Harry wiped his mouth. "Because I doubt I'll make it that far."

Ron waited until the bathroom was quiet again. He was feeling queasy himself. "Shall I go get her then?"

Harry poked his head out of the stall. "Whatever."

Ron nodded and headed out the bathroom. Harry sank back to the floor rubbing his scar. It had never hurt this bad before. He took a deep breath and slowly rose up and hobbled his way to the stool Ron had conjured. He was just glad that he had not woken anyone else up in the dorm. He had woken up screaming in pain. Voldemort was angry about the loss of his Horcruxes and he was not letting him forget it.

Ron returned ten minutes later with McGonagall.

"Potter, you alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you think Ron would have woken you up if I was?"

"Mr. Weasley mentioned that you had a nightmare, a vision."

Harry nodded and gulped down whatever was left in his stomach. "I would tell you, but as you can see I'm a little busy."

McGonagall pulled out her wand and muttered something in Latin. Harry felt a numbness grow around his scar and his throat clamp up. "We better go see Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley, please go and inform the headmaster of Harry's condition."

They arrived at the brightly lit hospital wing just in time; McGonagall's spell wore off and Harry felt the pain stampede back. Madam Pomfrey conjured a bucket to catch the vomit and sat Harry down on a bed. She ran the usual medical check ups before turning her attention to Harry's scar. She touched it gently and pulled out her wand. She placed the magical tool on the scar and Harry pulled his head back as fast as he could.

"That hurt?"

Harry glared at the mediwitch, "Like hell."

She shook her head and disappeared into her office. McGonagall sat quietly in a chair keeping a very close eye on the annoyed and overly tired Gryffindor. Harry sat hunched over with his leg over the bed and the bucket in between them. Dumbledore arrived just as the nurse reappeared.

"Albus, you should be getting your rest!"

Dumbledore waved his hand wearily. "That can wait, my dear."

Harry looked at the still very pale Dumbledore. "Sir, I'm ok."

Dumbledore chuckled, seriously replying, "Like hell you are, Mr. Potter."

Madam Pomfrey pulled the top off a tiny potion. "I can only relieve the pain and suppress the gag reflex."

Harry downed the potion along with a tiny green tablet that stuck to the back of his throat. He coughed but that did little to help so he asked for a glass of water.

"That won't help, Potter," the nurse gave him the glass anyway. "That is the feeling of the pill working. You'll just have to get used to it until this scar settles down."

"Are you strong enough to talk or should we wait until morning?" Asked Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head. "I'm ok." He lay back onto the bed with his back against the headboard. "Voldemort is angry at losing the battle in Ireland. He tortured his Death Eaters and is planning to attack Hogwarts. He also spoke to someone and told him or her to get their job done sooner."

"Did you see the person or recognize the person's voice?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry shook his head. "The voice was distorted and Voldemort communicated via a flame with no picture. But that person must be here at Hogwarts."

"No, impossible!" McGonagall stated almost immediately. "Everyone here is loyal to the Order."

Dumbledore remained quiet.

"Right, Albus?"

Harry looked at headmaster wondering if he had said too much.

Dumbledore sighed. "We cannot rule anything out, Minerva."

McGonagall blanched. "You think we have a spy?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe Voldemort's reach is far longer than I would like to believe. And there is no denying that some of the students' families are under his command."

McGonagall took a deep breath. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Dumbledore answered simply. "Voldemort either wanted us to know this information to spook us into acting foolishly or he has no idea we have this information."

Harry forced his eyes back open.

"Minerva, let us continue this discussion in my office." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter needs his sleep."

Harry gulped down the potion and swallowed the tablet coughing because of the effect. He took a gulp of orange juice and tuned back into the discussion.

"Are any of you going home for Spring Break?" Dean asked.

Everyone nodded their heads; Harry kept silent. He was the only one of the select group of students not being allowed out of Hogwarts for the repairs.

Seamus noticed Harry's lack of response. "And you, Harry?"

Harry looked at his dorm mate. "I'm staying here."

"I wasn't aware that was an actual option." Pavarti stated.

Harry sighed inwardly. "Yes, well, I'm a special case."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're playing the Boy-Who-Lived card after all these years."

Harry laughed. "Well in this case, it's true. Dumbledore doesn't want to let me out of his protection."

"Like that would be much help." Pavarti muttered.

"Excuse me?" Harry clenched his fists under the table.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Pavarti continued on, not catching Harry's anger. "The headmaster does not seem to be healthy lately. He's hardly ever at meals and when he is, he looks so pale and well…sickly."

Harry nodded pleasantly. "And you can keep those ideas to yourself. Dumbledore is a bit under the weather but he sure as hell would defeat Voldemort in a fight."

Pavarti held her hands up. "Sooorry! I was just commenting on the issue at hand."

Harry nodded and stood up. "I have a Potions essay to finish before the end of lunch." He left the table and strode out of the Great Hall.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at the plastic dummy and it exploded. He ducked under a poisoned dart and blew up another. He kicked the next dummy into the wall before being caught in the back with a sword blade. He turned around and cursed under his breath.

"You need to concentrate." Phoebe called over the intercom.

"He needs a break." Paige's voice echoed around the room. The illusion faded and the empty, enlarged Transfiguration room reappeared.

Phoebe came out onto the balcony. "You're almost there, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded and gulped down a quart of water. "I think I'll take it up again tomorrow."

"But…"

Wyatt waved goodbye and shut the door behind him. "I thought Paige would never feel sorry for me."

Harry laughed. "Well at least you can practice."

"You want to switch?"

Harry thought it over. "I'd prefer not to."

They wandered up to Gryffindor tower making sure to not attract too much attention. It was the Saturday before the students left for Spring Break and neither teen felt like explaining their exception to the Headmaster's request. Harry took a seat next to Kyle but Wyatt carried on up the stairwell for a shower.

"Still not talking to Hermione and Ron?" Asked Kyle, not looking up from his Dan Brown novel.

Harry shrugged. "They're still coming to terms with everything."

Kyle shook his head and continued to read. He flipped the page before setting the book down. "You should go talk to them."

"Why?"

Kyle stared at his cousin dumbfounded. "Maybe, I don't know, because you need to figure everything out? If there's going to be an attack and we have to find a spy, it would be just grand if we were all getting along."

Harry motioned with his hand and a wind whipped the book off Kyle's lap. Kyle smiled and levitated the book back into his hand. He found the page and charmed it shut.

"We're fine, Kyle." Harry said standing up. "They just need some time to cool down."

"And what if we don't have that time?" Kyle questioned remaining still. His blue eyes bore down into Harry's emerald orbs.

Harry turned away. "Then we'll have to deal with it."

"You're such a stubborn…" Kyle shut up and took a deep breath. "Harry, you just better be careful. You don't need anymore enemies."

Chris walked up to Harry ending the discussion. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing." The two Potters mumbled.

Chris pursed his lips in a knowing fashion. "Harry, have you seen Wyatt?"

Harry pointed up the stairs. "I believe he's showering."

"I don't blame him," Chris sat down, "Phoebe got hold of me earlier this morning."

Kyle and Chris started a conversation that Harry drowned out. He looked around the common room at the scattered students in various stages of wakefulness. The night before a couple of guys threw a massive party in honor of Fred and George. Harry had not bothered joining in and Ron had come upstairs long before Snape, angrily bursting through the Fat Lady's portrait, abruptly ended the party. Harry saw Brendin come down the stairs with his hair still wet. Harry got up and walked over to the younger teen.

"How was the party?"

Brendin jumped. "Don't talk so cheerily so early."

Harry checked his watch. "It's past lunchtime."

"Your point being?"

"You don't drink much do you?" Harry stated blandly.

Brendin's eyes grew wide. "That stuff was actually alcoholic!"

Harry nodded. "Butterbeer is usually not strong enough to intoxicate a human but I'm sure someone spiked a couple with firewhiskey."

Brendin paled. "I'm so dead."

Harry laughed. "Nope, you've just got a major hangover."

"And what do you know about hangovers?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned around and smiled at the perky young witch. "You should know. We got drunk together once."

Ginny laughed. "In your dreams, Potter. I can't stand the taste of alcohol; Butterbeer watered down with water is as much as I can stand."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from spiking a couple of drinks during our Quidditch parties." Harry retorted.

"Only for the older teens and as pranks." Ginny smiled at Brendin. "Relax, Fred and George taught me this wicked potion that takes the bite out of hangovers." She disappeared up the girl's stairway.

Harry smiled at the blond teen.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Harry removed his gaze from Brendin.

Ginny returned and handed Brendin a potion. "Have you figured out who messed with the drinks?"

"My guess would be Seamus." Harry mused. "He always has had a fascination with alcohol."

Ginny shook her head. "He is a decent drinker, but he can't mix drinks to save his life. I'm betting it was one of the Hufflepuffs that second year invited."

Brendin closed his eyes. "Let's change the subject."

"Ok," Ginny turned to face Harry. "How's your scar?"

"I'm still taking the pills." Harry pulled out the canister of tiny white pills Madam Pomfrey gave him. "Voldemort isn't letting up."

Ginny inclined her head. "Any news on who the spy is?"

"Dumbledore has the staff believing that the spy is a student but I'm still convinced he believes it is a professor or an Order member."

Brendin spoke up. "Why doesn't he just get rid of the most obvious person?"

"Because Dumbledore believes Snape is loyal…" Hermione butted in, "and he has good reasons to believe that. Professor Snape has done nothing but protect the school and defend Dumbledore. He informed the Order of Voldemort's plans to murder the Potters and Dumbledore sent Harry's parents into hiding."

Harry ignored the memories of his dream. "So if it is not Snape, then who else could it be? None of the other professors seem to be likely candidates."

"Did Quirrell? Hermione shot back.

Harry shrugged. "We were naïve, this time we know our professors better and only one brings up any red flags."

Hermione shook her head. "What about Professor McGonagall? We said she was attacking weird."

"Are you insane, Hermione?" Harry quieted his voice. "The Head of Gryffindor House supporting Voldemort? She can't stand anyone disobeying school rules; I can't imagine what she must feel like when a law is broken." Harry shook his head. "McGonagall is head of the Order. If she was supporting Voldemort, she could simply reveal headquarters to him. The loss of Phoenix Hall would be a much bigger hit than the destruction of Hogwarts Castle."

Harry had forgotten just how quiet Hogwarts could get when it was void of its usual students. He had wandered up to the Astronomy Tower for a quiet meditation. He realized half way to the tower that it was completely unnecessary to travel that far. He found an empty classroom and moved all the furnishings to one side. He pulled out the potion and pill and swallowed the two before settling down on the floor. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Scenes of the previous few months flashed before his eyes as he relaxed his mind. He had found that weekly meditation had helped alleviate some of his pent up emotions and allowed him to control his anger better. Wyatt had suggested the technique to him a while back but he had ignored the advice. He opened his eyes and summoned two desks from the pile in the corner. He raised one hand and the two chairs rose off the floor. He waved one finger and one of the objects orbited the other. He conjured two energy balls and mentally threw them at the desks. He froze the dust and collected it into a ball before setting the ball on fire.

Harry stood up and brushed off the pieces of ash. With a wave of his hand the two desks reappeared in the corner. With his excess energy spent he was able to sense just how much hatred Voldemort was pouring through their special connection. Harry closed his eyes fighting back against the flow. He felt his magic get blasted back and he cringed. The pain started to grow despite the potion. Harry tightened his fists and fought back.

A new powerful presence fought with Harry against the flow. Harry felt the familiar strength and raw power that belonged to the Suxen. He knew that his eyes had shifted to a violet shade and that his vampiric form would start fighting against its chains. Harry tried to quiet the Suxen; he would not be able to fight Voldemort and the vampire.

_Trust yourself, Harry._

Harry jumped back to Dumbledore talk. He knew Dumbledore was right but it felt so wrong. Just letting go and letting his magic fight back uncontrolled…it was irresponsible and painful and dangerous. Voldemort threw another wave of pain at Harry and the Suxen blocked the attack. Harry felt the pain and connection to Voldemort disappear for a split second. He opened his eyes and saw a giant purple kingfisher battling a black snake with red eyes.

"_You can trust us_." The bird sang.

Harry felt his heart grow warm so like when Fawkes or Osiris sang. He pulled out his ring and held it in his palm. The ring floated off his hand and started to spin. It became a blurry ball of silver. Harry reached out for it but it moved out of his reach.

"_You no longer need this_." Merlin's voice echoed.

The ring burst into purple orbs and the kingfisher absorbed the orbs. The bird dodged the snake's strike and it drove its beak into the back of the serpent's head. The snake writhed in pain but to no avail. The avian creature waited until the reptile was dead before pulling its beak out and disappearing into Harry. The snake lay dead on the floor. Harry raised his hand and touched the serpent. The cold body dissolved and the classroom returned.

Harry looked up and a worried Wyatt met his gaze. "I'm fine."

Wyatt inched into the room and shut the door. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I," he faltered, "no idea."

"Your scar is pale."

"What?" Harry had never heard anyone describe his scar that way.

Wyatt took a step closer. "It's not red anymore; it's just a pale scar."

Harry conjured a mirror. "You're right."

"Is it still sore?"

Harry shrugged. "I took the potion..."

"We need to go see Dumbledore." Wyatt said more urgently.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Wyatt."

"Not about you." Wyatt pointed out the window.

Harry stared at the pillar of smoke. Hogsmeade was ablaze and whatever had started those fires was now attacking the Castle's wards. Harry looked at Wyatt and the younger teen nodded.

"Forget Dumbledore!" Harry yelled as they ran down the corridor. "He's not going to be able to do much. You go get the potions; I'll warn the others!"

Harry burst into the Gryffindor common to find it completely empty. He cursed loudly and pulled out the Marauder's Map. After a tap of his wand the parchment showed that his friends were spread all over the castle. He saw the closest group was in the library. He pocketed the map and ran out of the portrait not bothering to close it. He reached the library short of breath.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked out the library doors.

Harry stood up straight. "Any of you look out the windows?"

Hermione shook her head and went back into the library. Harry waited outside and after a few seconds heard a muffled scream. Hermione, Ron, and Draco appeared in the corridor seconds later.

"Does Dumbledore know yet?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shook his head. "We need to gather the others." His tone showed that there was no arguing the case.

Brendin, Casey, and Ethan were hanging out in the Charms corridor. Harry sent Ron and Hermione to go get them and meet him in the Great Hall. Osric, Uur, Chris and Ginny were in the dungeons with Wyatt so Harry ignored them and searched the map for Kyle, Daelan, and Caleb. Draco spotted the group running back to the castle from the Quidditch pitch. Harry waved his hand and the doors opened up revealing the cloud of smoke now covering half the grounds.

"What is going on?" Caleb asked.

Harry shut the door. "Voldemort's decided to fight back. Caleb I need you to go and inform the Headmaster of the attack on Hogsmeade. The password is 'Blood Suckers.'"

Caleb hesitated for a moment but the sight of Brendin coming down the stairs told him it was no use arguing. Once Harry was sure Caleb was heading to warn Dumbledore, he turned to the rest of the group.

"Those wards aren't going to hold for every long."

Wyatt interrupted him. "We have a bigger problem…"

"What could be bigger than balrogs marching toward the castle?" Hermione questioned impatiently.

"We don't have any Vanquishing Potions…the stock was tampered with." Wyatt looked at Harry. "Even the secret set at Phoenix Hall."

"Who could break through those wards?" Harry asked forgetting about the demons.

Wyatt shrugged. "Someone Dumbledore trusts enough to let down there."

Ron brought their attention to the issue at hand. "So what are we going to do about the balrogs?"

"Err…" Harry froze. Those potions were their only hope. "We'll just have to hold them off until the Elves arrive." He looked pointedlyat Uur.

Uur nodded. "I'll go warn my father." His eyes glowed as his body disappeared and finally the glow faded and Uur was no longer in the Great Hall.

"How do we hold them off?" Hermione asked. "Not all of us can fight those things."

Dumbledore appeared, can in hand and with Snape and McGonagall in tow. "Ron, Hermione, Draco and Caleb, please follow me. The rest of you try to keep those creatures off the wards as much as possible. Minerva, call the Order immediately."

Harry and Wyatt opened the front doors to the blackened grounds. The heat and smell of the fires was prevalent even at this distance. The group of young adults made their way across the grounds and to an area of the wall void of demons and dark wizards. Harry lifted his hand above his head and the section of the wall rose out of the ground just high enough for them to walk under. When the last person passed under the wall Harry let the stones drop back into place.

"Brendin, Casey, Ethan, Daelan and Kyle stay together and try to not be separated from Harry or myself." Wyatt instructed. "Ginny, stay by me and Osric, you watch Chris's back."

"And Harry?" Ginny asked worried.

Wyatt remained silent. Harry sighed. "I'll be fine. We must all stick close together anyhow. Without potions, we're not going to be doing much more than slowing down the inevitable and that is best done by not spreading out."

"_I sure hope you're ok._" Wyatt mentally said.

Harry's face remained grave. _"And_ _I hope help arrives soon_."

The groups moved quietly, close to the wall until they reached the first cluster of Death Eaters and demons. Harry and Wyatt walked right up to the group while the others remained further back. They grasped hands and a bright light lit up the group. When everyone could see again the demons were piles of ash and half the Death Eaters were stunned. Wyatt was battling a fat man and Harry was taking on triplets.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ screamed the triplets.

Daelan waved his hand and the curses veered off course hitting a couple of newly arrived demons. The demons exploded screaming in pain and the sound attracted the attention of a balrog. Harry shoved with his hand sending a gust of wind at the triplets. The powerless witches tumbled in the air before landing unconscious ten meters away.

The balrog brought its whip down were Harry was standing but the Gryffindor sidestepped the attack. The whip caught an unsuspecting Death Eater, breaking his back and instantly killing him.

"You're supposed to be killing me, not your allies!" Harry yelled.

The balrog growled and the air around it shimmered as the heat from its body superheated it. Harry scooped his hand in the air and a pile of dirt shot out of the ground and hit the demon's face. Harry motioned with his hand again and a jet of water burst out from under his feet and went straight through the balrog. The balrog stiffened in pain and toppled over. Harry conjured iron cuffs and locked the demon to the ground. He turned around and almost cursed Ginny.

"Harry…your eyes." Ginny stared at her brother's best friend.

Harry frowned, "What about them?"

Ginny took a step closer. "They're purple."

"What?" Harry did not think he had tapped that deeply into his power.

Ginny nodded. "They're definitely purple and they're glowing kind of like Uur's eyes do."

"I guess I was getting too excited." Harry fumbled.

"Excited?"

Harry smiled, "Never mind."

Wyatt was fighting another balrog and was not fairing as well as Harry had. The balrog struck down again with its sword and Wyatt blocked it with Excalibur, but his knees gave way from the force of the impact. He collapsed to the ground and the balrog threw a fireball at the disoriented teen. Harry got ready to knock the attack away but Brendin beat him to it. The fireball blew apart and the balrog stumbled backwards from the shockwave. The other members of the Power of Five appeared around the balrog to form a perfect pentagram. They started a chant in Elven and the balrog quivered before violently blowing up, sending everyone skidding across the floor.

Harry got up and pulled Ginny up onto her feet. Once he made sure she was ok he ran toward the pit that the explosion left. He tried to sense for Wyatt; Wyatt was practically at the epicenter of the blast. His breathing quickened when he could not sense the whitelighter. He ran around the crater and found Brendin leaning against a tree, blinking very rapidly.

"You alright?" Harry yelled.

Brendin nodded. "Just seeing spots…I guess I hit my head harder than I thought."

Harry nodded and carried on; he found Kyle and helped his cousin back to his feet.

"Do you sense Wyatt?"

Kyle shook his head. "But then again I never really could…"  
Harry was already searching for the next member of the Power of Five. Ginny had already reached Casey and Ethan.

"Did you find Daelan?" Harry asked urgently.

Ginny shook her head. "He should have been between Casey and Ethan but I didn't find him."

"And Wyatt?"

Ginny paled, "I…I haven't seen him either."

Brendin and Kyle joined the group. "Well, that worked a little too well."

"What the hell did you do?" Harry questioned.

Kyle shrugged. "We just took the Vanquishing Spell in the Book of Shadows for a Shadow demon and rewrote it into Elven. Worked out great, except for the explosion and the major headache."

Harry had to smile at the simple genius of it despite the circumstances. "Can you do it again?"

"Doubt it," Brendin said, "We met up with a chameleon demon about half way here and I couldn't blow the thing up. Kyle had to use a potion."

"Great," Ginny muttered, "We're down five maybe six people and we've not even reached the front gates."

Harry turned to look back at the castle. He saw the wards shimmering against the cloud of smoke and ash. He knew that the battle was useless. Uur needed to get back here with the potions and fast.

"Well let's find Osric, Wyatt and Daelan." Harry finally spoke up. "Then we can decide whether to abandon the village or not."

"Do you know if anyone is even alive in the village?" Ginny asked.

Wyatt appeared out of the shadows with a limping Daelan. "I can't sense any good magic in the village. But there's such a powerful dark force here that maybe cloaking their magic."

Wyatt set Daelan on a stump and kneeled down. He picked up the leg Daelan had been careful not to step on and started to heal it. "We were attacked before I could finish healing him."  
"Are you ok?" Ginny inquired timidly.

Wyatt nodded. "My knees are still a bit shaky from that last blow but I can still go another round or two."

"Unfortunately," Harry stopped when Osric appeared behind him. "Unfortunately the Power of Five cannot. That spell took a lot out of them."

Wyatt frowned. "Then send them back with Ginny and Osric as guards. We can hold the balrogs off for a half an hour or so. By that time Uur should be back with potions."

Ginny shook her head. "We can't split up. Either we all stay out here or we all go back."

"But having the Power of Five out here will only hinder us even more." Wyatt argued.

Kyle spoke up indignantly. "We're right here, you know."

Wyatt started to talk but Harry interrupted him. "Brendin, this is your decision."

Kyle stared at Harry in disbelief while Brendin paled.

"Harry…"

"Shut it, Kyle." Harry snapped. "Brendin is Gryffindor's heir and the head of the Power of Five. What he says, you will follow…understand?"

Kyle gulped, "Yes."

Harry nodded and rounded on Brendin. "Your decision."

"We go back to the castle." He turned to face his best friends. "We'll just be hindrances if we stay here."

Harry nodded. "Ok, Ginny and Osric please escort them back to Hogwarts…we'll meet you back at the castle in half an hour."

"If the wards last that long." Osric grumbled.

Wyatt and Harry carried on toward the village leaving the others to reach the castle.

"You certainly took control back there," Wyatt commented.

Harry nodded his head, "We needed an answer quickly—"

"And Brendin was the one you trusted the most?"

"No," Harry retorted, "Just the one I knew would choose to go back. Kyle would have chosen to keep us together…noble, but foolish."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "This, from Harry Potter."

Harry turned around. "We can discuss this later, Wy."

Their next encounter with an enemy was quick and painless. The group of Death Eaters was obviously new at dueling certainly not old enough to be out of school. Harry bound them with vines and Wyatt orbed them to the Order's prisons in Portland. The blue orbs flying into space caught the attention of two nearby Anzu demons. They looked like male harpies, except their feathers were black instead of pale blue. The closest one threw a ball of air at Wyatt. Wyatt froze the attack and threw an energy ball of his own. The demon screamed causing the energy ball to self-destruct.

Harry conjured a fiery phoenix similar to the one Dumbledore had conjured back at the cave. The firebird attacked the Anzu distracting it long enough for Harry to get close to stab the demon through the heart. Fire engulfed the bird-like demon leaving a pile of ash behind. Harry turned to send his phoenix to help Wyatt when he felt a clawed foot connect with his lower back.

"They can rejuvenate!"

Wyatt nodded. "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"How the hell do you vanquish it then?" Harry cut the wing off his demon.

Wyatt knocked his demon to the ground with a telekinetic shove. "Same way as a Lazarus demon."

"The graveyard is on the _other_ side of the castle!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Wyatt crushed the Anzu demon he was fighting under a rock and orbed the ashes away. He did the same when Harry chopped the head off his demon.

"And you didn't do that in the first place because?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Only just entered my mind."

"We need to get back to the castle, Harry." Wyatt whispered.

They were hiding in the remains of the Hog's Head. Outside were patrols of demons looking for them. Wyatt had made the mistake of running right into Lucius Malfoy.

Harry nodded. "Do you think that the Elves have arrived yet?"

"If they had, then why are we the big concern of every damn demon here?" Wyatt nearly yelled.

Harry clapped his hand on Wyatt's mouth. "Next time, just blow the freakinghouse up why don't you?"

A group of dementors glided through the burnt door. Harry pulled out his wand and conjured his Patronus. The dementors retreated but did not exit the door. Harry's Patronus charged again, but the dementors stood their ground. The silver stag crashed into the lead dementor and shattered.

"Um…let's get out of here." Wyatt grabbed Harry's hand and orbed out.

They arrived in the forest just outside the wards.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

Harry's eyes refocused. "I just ran out of energy…"

Wyatt nodded and they walked through the wards before orbing back up to the castle. Wyatt orbed directly into the Great Hall. He summoned a house elf and instructed her to bring a fruit platter and some chocolate.

"Wyatt, I'll be fine." Harry tried to reassure the freaked out whitelighter.

"Harry, this morning I saw you have a seizure and now you can't even battle a few dementors. Something's up with your powers." Wyatt whispered.

"There you are!" Ginny rushed up to Wyatt and hugged him. "We were getting ready to send out a search party."

Harry took the fruit and chocolate from the house elf and thanked her. "Has Uur returned?"

Brendin nodded. "Yeah, but not with good news. The Elves only had ten more potions left. The alchemists are trying to make more but they're running out of halcyon eggs. We're only going to get another batch until the halcyons mate again."

"So we've got to make these ten potions last until the war is done, in other words." Harry sighed.

"We've got another problem," Hermione spoke up. "The wards are just about to collapse and Uurande-tur is telling us to give up the castle. He believes that Malarauko is leading this fight."

Wyatt shook his head. "Lucius is the commander out there."

"But it would explain the black magic you're sensing." Said Harry, ever the realist.

"So now what?" Caleb asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "We wait for the Order to tell us to do something."

Harry got up suddenly making everyone jump. "I need to get something out of my bedroom."

"Need any help?" Chris asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Just Kyle…"

"_You kept them here all this time?"_

Harry shrugged. "It's not like too many people know about this room."

"No," Kyle stared at Harry, "Only every former member of Dumbledore's Army, all of Draco's ex-friends, and a couple of staff members."

"Ok, ok," Harry hissed. "It was only supposed to be temporary but I never got a chance to take them back to Phoenix Hall."

"And you want to do that now?" Kyle threw up his hands. "In the middle of a battle?"

Harry nodded. "The last thing we need is us losing the castle _and_ the Horcruxes."

Kyle sighed eventually. "Let's do this quickly."

"Where the hell are they?" Snape hissed.

Wyatt shrugged coolly. "No idea."

"Severus," Dumbledore called from the staff table, "Leave them alone. We can start without them."

The potions master stormed up to the staff table. Wyatt shook his head and returned his attention to the headmaster.

"The wards will fail in less than ten minutes. At that time everything of value and importance needs to be down in the Entrance Hall. Leo has been able to gather enough whitelighters to transport our belongings to Phoenix Hall should we lose the castle. All staff members not willing to fight must accompany Tonks to the Resistance's headquarters in Portland. Once the wards fail we will meet the enemy head on. Do not give up and do not retreat unless Minerva or Uurande-tur gives the signal."

"Where will you be, Albus?" Flitwick squeaked.

"I, unfortunately, will not be a part of this mission. I will return to Phoenix Hall and contact those allies we have yet to contact and inform them of our dire situation." Dumbledore spoke with pride, but his disappointment was evident.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked. They were all lined up just behind the ward staring at the multitude of villains ready to murder them.

Wyatt gripped her shoulder. "He'll be here."

The wards grew red and collapsed, letting in a wave of demons and Death Eaters. The Elven archers fired into the wave, about half of the Dark followers dropping dead. Wyatt, Chris and Osric joined hands and a blast of white knocked the rest of the wave flat on their backs in various stages of being burnt alive. Minerva gave the signal and the small army on Hogwarts' grounds charged.

Harry appeared in front of the charge with Kyle at his side. Harry pulled out his wand and purple tentacles erupted forth, blasting away hordes of demons and Death Eaters. He concentrated his attack on a balrog. The balrog brought up a shadowy shield but the attack blasted through the shield and the balrog turned to stone. Harry fell back behind the line of anonymous witches and wizards charging to their doom. Harry and Kyle found their friends.

"Where were you?" Wyatt asked.

Harry nodded at the balrog. "Finding out what was wrong with my powers."

They crashed into the line of demons and Death Eaters and split up. Harry found himself far away from the group in a matter of minutes. He ignored that fact and faced his adversary, another balrog. He flicked his wrists and a chunk of molten rock poured down around him. The balrog stumbled backwards, lacking one arm. The demon unfurled its wings and growled. Harry smiled and conjured a ball of water. The attack hit the balrog's other arm turning it into stone. The demon attacked with its last weapon, its breath. The superheated air rushed toward the wizard. Harry raised his hand and the air bent around him turning the ground behind him into an inferno.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Harry yelled.

His eyes turned red and the balrog froze with a frown in its face. Flames started to lick across its body and slowly parts of its usually flowing skin turned black and solid. It realized too late what the wizard was doing to it. Harry threw the balrog's own fire back at its solidified body, blowing it up.

"Impressive, Harry." A familiar voice said from his right. Harry turned around to see Voldemort clapping. "I had no idea that you had so much power. I feel like I should be trembling in my boots."

Harry glared at the Dark Lord. "Who do you think you're fooling?" Harry threw a fireball at Voldemort. It hit the Dark wizard and Voldemort disappeared. "Terrible illusion."

Harry walked off to find another battle when he felt an evil presence approach him from behind. He turned around and had to look up. Twenty feet tall with his wings completely blocking out the smoky cloud stood Malarauko. Harry conjured up a shield as the air around him superheated by the demons simple presence.

"So this is the controller of the Suxen?" Malarauko spoke in a completely normal human voice. "The last one at least knew how to control it."

Harry remained silent. Malarauko stood still for a moment more before raising his mammoth arm above his head. A fork of lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck Harry. Harry closed his eyes forcing his shield to remain stable. The lightning strike ended with Harry's hair smoking. Malarauko brought his arm down and brought his tail from behind him in a second. Harry felt himself flying through the air and landed hard on the ground. He rolled around coughing up dust and blood.

"You're not even worth my time." Snarled Malarauko, still standing in the same spot he had appeared.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and pulled his arms back before pushing both of them out in front of him very quickly. The wind ripped up tree stumps and the ground as it traveled toward Malarauko. The leader of the balrogs stood still and weathered the wind. Harry flicked his wrists continuously trying to injure the demon in any possible way. The attacks disappeared in puffs of shadow. Finally Harry stopped moving and closed his eyes.

He levitated up to Malarauko's face remaining some distance away from the demon. He started to twirl around creating a tornado that took on a purplish hue. The top of the tornado closed and formed into a giant kingfisher's head.

"_We want to play, Malarauko…let's play!"_ Harry's voice echoed over the battlefield.

Malarauko laughed and pulled out his sword. Harry attacked before the demon was ready. His beak knocked a chunk out of Malarauko's arm. Molten rock gushed out of the wound until the hole was filled. The balrog struck with his sword slicing right through the tornado. The tornado sputtered to a stop and Harry tumbled toward the ground.

"Harry!" Wyatt yelled.

The unconscious teen appeared in Wyatt's arm shoving both of them to the floor.

Uurande-tur's voice reverberated in everyone's head. _"RETREAT!"_

The Light rushed back into the castle and Voldemort's forces followed them. The teens fought their way into the Entrance Hall. Wyatt's family met up with them seconds later. Wyatt did not wait for instructions and with a wave of his arm they all turned into orbs and disappeared from the castle.

Malarauko walked up to the castle and started an ancient chant in a language foreign to even him. He had his orders and even Lucius's annoying curses were not going to stop him.

AN: Well I must say I was surprised no one has emailed me and told me that I stole Joe's idea. Then again maybe no one actually reads the chapters. I don't mind not having reviews as is kind of obvious but it would be the sugar on top if I got some feedback. Thanks to those who are reading the story.

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER DANA**

Next Chapter

The stage is set for the final battle and we hear more about the mysterious black veil


	19. Victory

Victory

Phoenix Hall was congested with people. The news of the destruction of Hogwarts Castle hit the world news in less than an hour. Dignitaries and close friends of the Order were constantly being transported to and from the Potter estate. Kyle could barely keep his eyes open when Tonks appeared next to him.

"If it's to open up the wards again, forget it."

Tonks shut her mouth. "But these people need to get back to their jobs."

Kyle glared at the young auror. "If their job is so important to them, then they can walk to where the wards end. I'm exhausted and I can't lift my arms above my head never mind surgically cut an opening in a complex ward system…."

"Young man, I'll have you know—"

Kyle stood up and stared down the Minster of Magic from Australia. "You _do not_ want to pick a fight with me, sir. My cousin is lying in the hospital wing with God knows how many broken bones and ruptured organs. And you want me to sit here and open the damn wards just so you don't get your nice shoes dirty!"

Tonks tried to place a calming hand on his shoulder, but Kyle batted her hand away. "You can just get out."

A rush of air and the Minister got blasted out the closest window. Kyle took a calming breath and turned to the rest of the group. "Any of you have a problem with walking?" He waited as they hastily shook their heads. "I thought so. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check up on Harry."

He walked down the hallway and around the corner leaving a flabbergasted Tonks to deal with the annoyed visitors. He walked right past Dumbledore without saying a word and even shoved Snape out of his way. He reached the expanded hospital wing to find Wyatt healing an Elf.

"You should be concentrating on Harry."

Wyatt looked up. "I would if he'd let me."

"He's awake?" Kyle's eyes brightened.

Wyatt nodded. "For about half an hour already…I thought McGonagall went to tell you."

Kyle left the whitelighter and found Harry's bed empty. He panicked.

"Relax, Kyle." Harry called from a few beds down. "I was just checking up with Osric."

"You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"And yet, here I am and completely healthy," Harry cynicallycountered. "Well, except for the concussion and the four broken ribs, but those aren't life-threatening."

Kyle sat down. "I hate this house."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Kyle gave Harry an evil look. "I've been opening and closing the wards for a day and a half now. I'm almost as weak as when we used that damn spell."

Harry laughed. "Well, you can go and take a break…. They just informed all of us that the wards are remaining up and to get out you have to walk."

"Who told you that?"

Harry pointed to the giant flashing banner. "Fred and George. They were down the passageway when you threw the Australian Minister of Magic out the second-story window."

"Served him right." Kyle growled unapologetically.

Wyatt joined the group. "Go take a nap, Kyle. I think we'll all be a lot safer with you in a good mood." Kyle glowered but walked out the hospital wing. "He hasn't slept since the battle."

Harry nodded. "He's noble and must play the hero."

"And that stress is not good for him," Leo stated. "I took a white blood cell count when he was checked over. It's pretty damned close to nonexistent."

"So, now what?" Harry asked.

"I've gotten in contact with his doctor and he's setting up a new cocktail for him; but if this war doesn't end soon, the stress of it will wear his immune system completely down." Leo signed a form an Elven nurse handed him. "You need to get back into bed, Harry. You're going to rip your stitches."

_Harry could hear the argument all the way inside the castle or rather what was left of the castle. Hogwarts was a ruin. The grounds were pitch black with soot and parts were actually burnt. The Lake stunk from death; on the beach lie the carcass of the Giant Squid. The forest was still on fire; the fire had spread from the village. Harry continued toward the raised voices. He walked right through a couple of Death Eaters as they ran in the opposite direction. He was close enough now to distinguish words._

"…_Idiot…not…castle. **Crucio**!" Voldemort's spell actually lit up the area._

_The ground shook when Malarauko collapsed to his knees. "But I was ordered to destroy the castle!"_

_Voldemort's eyes gleamed with fury. "LIAR!" _

_The Balrogs were getting antsy, but Malarauko waved them back into formation. "Dark Lord, I was too informed to destroy the castle and particularly the ward stone." _

_Voldemort's wand let off sparks, "Who?" His cold voice demanded._

_Malarauko pointed his giant finger at a silent Ash Goth. Voldemort turned to face the wraith. Ash Goth pulled out a potion and threw it at the closest balrog. The creature screamed in pain before dissolving into a pile of sludge. Malarauko growled and stood up._

_Ash Goth spoke calmly. "Betrayal is unacceptable, Malarauko. We risked a great deal breaking into the Potter Mansion to release you."_

_Malarauko laughed. "I cannot believe I fell for your ploy. You're as wicked and manipulative as ever, Goth."_

_The wraith shook his head. "Perhaps the loss of your remaining army will bring you back into submission?"_

_Voldemort raised his hand. "Enough, Ash Goth. I will deal with his punishment. Return back to base and assemble the commanders."_

_Ash Goth bowed. "As you wish, Dark Lord. The rest of you, follow me."_

_The wraith disappeared into shadow and the balrogs did the same. Voldemort waved his hand and the demons and Death Eaters shimmered and Apparated off Hogwarts' grounds. Eyad flamed out after whispering something into Voldemort's ear._

"_So you thought you could cause internal strife?" Voldemort glared at the giant fire demon._

"_My lord, I only followed what Ash Goth commanded me to do."_

"_Liar." Voldemort flippantly gestured with his hand and the colossal balrog fell backwards. "Ash Goth knew the importance of the castle remaining intact. There were secrets that could have proven most valuable to our efforts hidden in the very bowels of the school!"_

_Malarauko's flames grew dim. "I offer my humble—"_

"_Do not beg!" Voldemort screamed, "I cannot stand when people beg! You are just lucky that I did not lose anything more than vital information."_

_Voldemort opened up his hand causing a fireball to appear in his palm. He threw the fireball at Malarauko. The demon blocked the attack with his wing. He stood up and thunder rumbled as the air superheated around his body. Voldemort smiled and fired a curse at Malarauko. The curse disappeared in a puff of shadow._

"_You will not win this fight, Voldemort." Malarauko growled. "Ash Goth is plotting against you."  
Voldemort laughed, "From where I am standing, **you** are the one betraying **me**."_

_The Dark Lord waved his hand in front of his face and black shadows engulfed the gigantic balrog. Voldemort purposely strodeto the edge of the shadow and whispered something Harry could not hear. Malarauko glowed white and trembled as the darkness enclosed his body. The balrog king tried to escape at the last second but Voldemort motioned with his head and brought the giant crashing to the ground. _

"_I do not take kindly to those who try to undo my plans." Voldemort hissed before flaming out._

_Harry shielded his eyes as Malarauko was vanquished in a blinding white light._

Harry hastily blinked his eyes; he had blanked out reading a book in the library. He pushed himself off the table andrubbed his scar, but it did not tingle or send stabbing pains through his body. It was just itchy from being pressed against a rather hard table for a bit too long.

"You're still tired?" Wyatt asked.

"Huh? Oh. No, I had a vision…I think." Harry whispered for no apparent reason; no one else was in the library.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you think'?"

Harry touched his scar again and still it didn't act like it usually did after a vision. "Well, my scar isn't sore."

"And that surprises you?" Wyatt took a seat on the other side of the table. "Are you forgetting your little seizure before the attack?"

"No," Harry spoke slowly, "It's just…I wasn't expecting to still have visions."

Wyatt bit his lip. "That _is_ weird, but from what you told me it's not unreasonable. I mean, you did say that Antonius didn't believe the connection was completely shut."

Antonius and Xtoperus had visited the night before and Harry had grilled them on everything they knew about the Suxen. They were pleased to hear that Harry had envisioned the death of the giant snake. They explained that the Suxen's presence had won out over Voldemort's in his mind. It was another step closer to unleashing his true potential they said. Harry was not so pleased about having another magical being in his mind strong enough to even overpower Voldemort's presence.

"Yeah, well," Wondered Harry aloud, "if it was a vision, then I'm in deep trouble."

Wyatt frowned, "Why?"

Harry lowered his voice. "Voldemort just vanquished Malarauko."

"_HE WHAT?"_

Harry waved his hand. "Shut it! He vanquished Malarauko for destroying the castle. He wanted something hidden in it—"

"The Horcruxes?" Wyatt interrupted.

"_NO_," Harry paused and wrinkled his forehead. "He seemed to know that those were no longer in the castle. He wanted some information about something. But my point is, he killed that demon with such ease, and Malarauko barely had to lift a finger to knock me unconscious."

Wyatt stood up. "Well then, let's go practice. You're going to have to hone your skills."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry stood up. "Madam Pomfrey threw a hissy fit when she saw me walking to breakfast this morning. And you want me to go and _duel_ you?"

Wyatt waved his hand in annoyance. "I can heal you if your stitches rip."

"Oh!" Harry walked up to the whitelighter. "And why couldn't you just heal me now?"

Wyatt stood on his toes to be at eye level with Harry. "Because if you're healed too often, then your body stops fixing itself."

Harry smirked. "Or is it because you're frightened of our head nurse?"  
Wyatt blushed, "You watch yourself, Potter."

Harry watched Snape walk past the family portrait of Harry's grandparents for the third time in the last half an hour. Behind the painting was the safe where Kyle and he had stashed the Horcruxes before rushing to return back to Hogwarts. Despite everything telling him that Snape could not possibly know that the safe was there or what was in the safe, he could not help but question why Snape was staying so close to the portrait.

"Harry, want to play some soccer?" Caleb inquired.

Harry looked away form the portrait. "Uh…not right now, Caleb. I'm still sore from having my stitches pulled out."

"Big whoop." Kyle called. "I had my stitches taken out _after_ you and I'm just fine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And you only had what, ten?"

Kyle smirked. "Ok fine, you win. Caleb, let's start the game before the girls lose interest."

Harry returned back to quietly guarding the painting. Snape walked past the picture again, but this time continued down the corridor rather than into the kitchen. Harry shrugged and opened up the Dan Brown novel Kyle had left for him in his room. Harry read a couple of chapters and then a few more and Snape still did not return. He got up and took a closer look at the portrait.

"You still have your father's hair." Wyatt stated causing Harry to nearly jump.

Harry glowered. "Aren't you supposed to be playing a soccer game?"

"I was," Wyatt came and looked at the painting, "But then I thought of you sitting in the house _all_ by yourself…"

"Thanks for caring, but I don't need a babysitter."

Wyatt raised his eyebrow. "You're staring at a painting of your grandparents, Harry. I think you need a life."

"No," Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's that just Snape has been walking past the painting a lot today."

"Umm, Harry, not to burst your bubble or anything but this is the only way into the kitchen."

Harry gave Wyatt a 'don't-be cocky' look. "No one goes to the kitchen _ten_ times in one hour."

Wyatt nodded, "Ok, so what if Snape has taken a fancy to your grandmother?"

"There's a safe behind the painting." Harry muttered.

"Ok and…?" Wyatt trailed off.

"And the Horcruxes are in it!" Harry snapped.

"So?" Wyatt frowned. "Do you think Snape is going to steal the Horcruxes out of a _locked_ safe without you knowing it?"

"Well, actually," Harry stammered, "Yes . . . . The picture's skewed."

He got up and pulled the painting off its nail. He froze at the sight. The door to the safe was melted and the contents of the safe were gone.

"When was the last time you saw Snape?" Wyatt questioned.

Harry shrugged. "About half-an-hour ago?"

Wyatt closed his eyes. "He's still in the house but he's cloaking himself."

Harry ran off down the corridor. Wyatt rolled his eyes and followed his friend. Harry took a left and pointed in the other direction. Wyatt turned right hoping Harry's plan would work. Harry headed straight for the only connected fireplace. It should not be working, but Harry doubted Snape would know that. He found the fireplace, empty. Cursing he headed for the front doors. The wards were up so Snape could not Apparate out of the house. He passed close to the headmaster's quarters and heard a loud bang. He raised his hand and the door flew open.

"I've waited a long time for this," Snape sneered. "I only wish you'd at least be able to put up a fight."

Harry motioned with his fingers and Snape's wand shot out of the potion master's hand and into his. Snape spun around and laughed.

"I was wondering when you'd realize I'd gotten the Horcruxes." Snape spoke with pure hatred in his voice. "I wanted to tell you in person that I was the one to help bring you to your knees. Just like I did to your father."

Harry's eyes turned red. Flames erupted out of his palms but Snape blew them out as if the infernos were simple candle flames. Snape held his hand out in front of him and a dagger appeared in a puff of smoke. The head of Slytherin house threw the dagger at the old headmaster who had been on the floor slowly inching toward Harry. Harry flicked his wrist and the dagger froze, mere inches from Dumbledore's back.

"So that wasn't just a dream," Harry's voice shook with fury. "You really did use Voldemort's wand to kill my father."

Snape laughed. "I tortured him first…made him live my life for a few seconds."

Harry took a deep breath. "And my mother?"

Snape smiled. "Voldemort took pleasure in teasing her…before finally getting annoyed at her bravery. She could have lived on in high honors if she had only listened to Voldemort. Both of you." He spat the last part out. "Voldemort wanted to raise you as his own. You, after all, were the next Slytherin heir, despite the Gryffindor blood surging through your veins."

Harry closed his eyes. He had to control his temper. He was not going to murder another human being. "And you? You've saved my life a number of times."  
Snape gagged. "Part of Voldemort's plan. He needed someone he could trust close to you. Someone Dumbledore trusted enough to let him in on Order secrets such as how to deactivate the Potion lab's wards."

"You botched the potions?"

"You thought anyone else could?" Snape almost screamed. "Every year I made that damn potion so that Voldemort would know exactly who could break his little wards."

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. "How did you know where the Horcruxes were?"

"I helped create these damn Horcruxes and then he placed Black in charge of them! I was furious, that is when I made the worst mistake of my life; I told you of Voldemort's plans to kill the Potters." Snape scowled. "Luckily, Voldemort turned that mistake into one of his most useful tools. A spy in the Order of the Phoenix, one of Dumbledore's most trusted members."

Harry pulled out his own wand. "_Accio_ _bag_."

Snape was distracted and the spell pulled the bag of the Horcruxes out of his clutches. "No, damn you, Potter! _Crucio!_"  
Harry caught the curse in his hand and threw into in the wall. "_Stupefy!"_

Snape ducked under the spell. Harry tried to stop Snape's escape. But the Slytherin punched him in the face and grabbed the bag out of his hands. Harry reeled backwards from the sudden blow. The Gryffindor steadied himself and rushed after his professor. Snape pointed his finger behind him and fired a curse. The spell hit the wall in front of Harry leaving a gaping hole. Harry raised his wand and aimed a Stunning Charm at the retreating Snape.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Wyatt, tackling Snape to the floor.

Harry's spell shattered a mirror. He came to a halt in front of the two men flailing on the floor. He pointed his wand at the two but could not get a clean shot. He focused his attention to the bag centimeters away from the fight.

"_Accio!_"

The bag flew up off the floor. Snape waved his hand and Wyatt flew off him.

"NO!" Snape shoved with his hand and Harry collided with the wall.

The bag landed on the floor. Snape bent down and picked the thing up. "Try that again, Potter, and I _will_ kill you."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "_Impedimenta!_"

Snape's eyes opened wide in anger. The spell returned back to its caster. Harry blinked out of its way. Snape had a wand in his hand and a jet of green jumped out of the end. Harry froze at seeing the Killing Curse hurtling toward him. The curse reached his skin and turned into a bunch of orbs. Harry saw Wyatt's eyes roll back into his head as he tried to orb the deadly curse away. Harry snapped back to reality and with a wave of his hand sent the orbs flying out the window. Snape stared at the Gryffindor, visiblyshaking.

"Give up, Snape." Harry stated coldly. "You've lost."

Snape leered, "In your dreams."

The Slytherin turned and ran down the corridor. Harry chased after him dodging the hasty curse Snape threw over his shoulder. Snape reached the front doors and yanked them open and continued running. Harry stopped at the front door and looked up into the sky. Clouds hid the sun from view and a violent wind started up. Snape continued down the path blasting back the pieces of earth that Harry threw at him. Finally, he was at the gate. Harry ceased the storm.

Snape took one step out of the wards and Apparated out. Blue orbs appeared in his spot and an Elder stood holding the bag.

Harry walked up to the gate and stared at the Elder. "What are you doing here?"

"We have revised our stance on the war." Noah handed Harry the bag. "We wish to speak to Dumbledore."

Harry remained silent. "The Headmaster is in his quarters, but he may not wish to see you at this very moment. Perhaps a talk with McGonagall or Leo would suffice?"

Noah shook his head. "They want me to talk directly to Dumbledore. We know about his condition…"

Harry bit his lip. "You may enter."

"I can't believe Dumbledore!" Wyatt threw an energy ball at the practice dummy.

Harry nodded but did not comment.

"They should be begging to rejoin us and Dumbledore just let's them back in."

Hermione placed her sword down. "We could use their help."

Wyatt glared at the witch. "You stay out of it! They're a bunch of cowards who want back in before we can truly excommunicate them!"

Harry bit his lip knowing that this argument was not going to end well. "You have some high hopes for us, then. We're losing this war if you haven't noticed, Wyatt."

"We aren't losing…we've just had some setbacks." Wyatt muttered.

Hermione dryly laughed. "Losing Hogwarts is more than just a setback. And then we almost lost the Horcruxes…and who knows how much information Snape has that Voldemort can use against us?"

Harry nodded. "We could use their help whether we like it or not, Wyatt. And I'd prefer to have them at our side now rather than later. Voldemort isn't going to just sit idly while we have his Horcruxes."

Wyatt blew up another dummy. "I still wish we could get back at the Elders."

Harry laughed. "Don't we all?"

Dumbledore sat the teens down in the living room. He remained somber as they waited patiently for the last few of their friends to arrive.

"As you all know, a number of the adults are returning back to Portland for a couple of days. We have business to discuss with foreign ministers who feel that American soil is safer at the moment." Dumbledore waved with his hand as Harry began to speak. "Whether or not they are right is a useless topic to discuss at the moment, Harry. I gathered you here because a couple of you have family in the United States that have contacted the Order. Your families wish you to spend the weekend with them. I have discussed this with those going to Portland and they have agreed to transport you to Southern California should you choose to go."

The older teens' eyes grew wide at the news. The younger remained in shock.

"You can't be serious Dumbledore," Wyatt spoke up. "Voldemort is just looking for a slip up on our part."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree that it is risky, but Voldemort is more concerned with where his Horcruxes are than if the Power of Five is unprotected. And they will not be unprotected. The American Ministry has already assigned half a battalion of their best Aurors for the protection of your friends."

Brendin spoke wearily. "And if we decide not to go?"

"Then an Order member will tell your parents that we found it too risky to allow you out of hiding." Dumbledore declared.

Caleb stared at his brother. "I want to go."

"And I'm not sure if I want to," Brendin said evenly. "In case you've forgotten, they don't like the idea that we're wizards."

Caleb stood up. "They're still our parents! Don't you wish to see them?" His eyes were hard.

Brendin's cheeks darkened slightly. "Of course I do, but we're in the middle of a war, Caleb. We can't just take a holiday."

"Why the heck not?" Caleb shouted. "It's not like we're actually doing anything yet. We've got to wait on the dwarves and Elves and whoever else to figure out how to destroy the Horcruxes. I doubt it's all going to click in four days."

Dumbledore interrupted the argument. "I realize that this is a loaded decision but I need your answer now. I only got word of this at breakfast and the Order is ready to leave."

Caleb looked at the headmaster. "I'm going."

Daelan agreed with Caleb, as did Casey. Brendin finally nodded his head somewhat regretfully.

"Kyle and Ethan, what about you?" Dumbledore asked.

Kyle shook his head. "I'm helping Harry with research on the Horcruxes."

Harry nodded his head to support Kyle's claim. Wyatt frowned at the two Potters.

Ethan shrugged. "I've still got this flu and it hurts my ears to Apparate. Tell my parents I'll come see them the second school is over."

"Very well, those of you going, please pack your things now." Dumbledore stood up. "I am going to inform Professor McGonagall of your decisions. We will be leaving in fifteen minutes or so; do hasten yourselves."

"Why aren't you going?" Harry questioned Kyle as they climbed the stairs to the library.

Kyle shrugged. "I still not sure where I stand with my father. I'd preferably not have that hanging over my head until the war is over."

Harry accepted the excuse. They walked past the library and down the corridor heading to the showcase room. Harry entered first and walked up to the display case with all the Order of Merlin awards various Potters had received over the years. Harry pushed against the edge of the modified bookcase. It slid aside revealing a secret room. Around the room were various weapons both Muggle and magical. Harry walked over to the set of seats in the back of the room.

"Why do you think this room is hidden?" Kyle said still looking at the weapons.

Harry shrugged, picking up the diary of his great-grandmother. He found his page and continued to read. He and Kyle had found the room by accident a couple of days ago. They had been looking for another place to keep the Horcruxes. When they found the room they stopped looking. The Horcruxes blended in perfectly with the other items of the room. Harry placed the items around the room and had added extra wards and alarms to the room. Now the two of them used the room as a quiet place to read and talk without Hermione bugging them to study or Wyatt's constant comments about the Elders.

"You know that once we destroy the Horcruxes that Voldemort is going to be furious." Kyle stated wielding the sword used to kill some ancient dragon that had terrorized the British Isles a couple of centuries ago.

Harry nodded. "Well, the sooner this war is over, the better."

Kyle sighed. "Aren't you just a bit scared?"

"Yeah, a bit," Harry revealed. "But I've honed my control over the Suxen quite a bit over the past two weeks. And it's not like I haven't defeated Voldemort before."

"Yeah, but this time it's forever."

"We hope." Harry darklymuttered.

"What?" Kyle walked closer.

"Nothing," Harry said louder. "I was just commenting on what I was reading."

"Speaking to yourself is a sure sign of being mentally ill." Kyle joked.

Harry chuckled. "And mental diseases are heritable."

Kyle stuck his tongue out in a juvenile fashion.

Three weeks passed with the Resistance and Voldemort's forces clashing all over the globe. The war had finally reached a stalemate and both sides had stopped trying to advance into enemy territory. When the Order returned to the Phoenix Hall they had placed the teens on a rigorous training schedule. Everyone and everything was pointing to a major assault coming very soon. Dumbledore had informed Harry that the next time they entered into conflict with Voldemort himself would have to be the last time. The headmaster had then returned to the Elven Kingdoms to hurry up the research on the Horcruxes.

"…_Perhaps this will change your mind." Harry raised his hand up and his palm began to glow and the air in front of him shimmered in the heat. He did this with aplomb. A burst of light blinded everyone in the chamber and once they could see again, three signs were burning on the curtain. The top one was a pentagram burning angry red; the next was a soothing blue flame in the shape of the triquetra; and finally burning in pure, blinding white was a heptagram. Harry lowered his hand and the symbols dwindled and died leaving the curtain unharmed . . . . _

Harry woke with a gasp. He looked at the charmed digital clock on his bedside table and groaned at the time. It was too early to be up but just late enough to make falling back asleep a questionable option. He lay back on his pillow before sitting up and getting out of bed. Harry wandered over to his dresser and pulled out his work out clothes. He knew that once classes started he would regret getting up this early, but it had been a while since he had gone out for a run.

Harry got to the front door and laughed when he saw he was not alone.

"You must think I'm an idiot." Harry stated.

Brendin looked up from tying his shoelaces. "Hardly; just resilient."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"When it's coupled with stubbornness," Brendin paused, "yes."

Harry nodded. "Well, at least I know what you think of me."

Brendin nodded. "You're going to try and keep up this time, or are you going reveal another dark secret…you're a werewolf as well?"

"Hardly." Harry followed Brendin as they started the run, "I just couldn't sleep. Worrying dreams and all."

"About Voldemort?"

"No," Harry shook his head to emphasize that point. "It's something more personal."

Brendin acknowledged he had heard Harry. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Err," Harry wasn't sure what to talk about. He had no idea why the dream bugged him so much. Sure it was about Sirius, but that wasn't the part that made his heart pound. It was the symbols burning on the curtain. "I would if I could express it in words."

"Whatever." Brendin sped up.

They got back to the doors with Harry only five minutes behind Brendin. The wizards got drinks from the kitchen before parting ways to get ready for the day. The run had been enlightening for Harry. Brendin had spent the majority of the time talking about the stupid things he and his friends had gotten up to back in the States. Despite knowing each other for two years, Harry still felt that Brendin was somewhat of a stranger to him. Harry aimlesslywandered down the hall, lost in his thoughts.

"Harry," Called out Dumbledore. "There you are."

Harry turned around, "You're back." His heart started to pound. "They figured it out."

Dumbledore was beaming. "Yes, they figured out the basic form of the ritual, but there are still kinks to knock out. They wish to meet you soon."

"Why?" Harry questioned, getting suspicious.

"Because," Dumbledore slowed down, "They need to study your magics…I do not understand the whole issue myself, but the ritual is very dangerous and everything must be fine-tuned. Since I am out of the question to be the one to destroy the Horcruxes, it is my speculation they deem you to be the next best candidate."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry drylymurmured.

Dumbledore frowned. "I did not mean it like that, my boy. Just shower and meet us in the library."

"Harry, this is Hame Sliverbattler. He is the chief weapon-smith and eldest of the southern dwarves." Dumbledore introduced Harry to the red bearded dark-eyed dwarf in full-blown armor.

"A pleasure to meet you." Harry bowed slightly.

The dwarf bowed as well. "Same to you, Harry."

Dumbledore then introduced the young lady in a white dress. "This is Luthien Nolatari. She is the great aunt of Uurande-tur and the royal alchemist for all three Elven kingdoms."

Harry kissed the Elf's hand. "Welcome to the Phoenix Hall."

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." Luthien flicked back her blonde hair. "And it should be welcome back…I remember when Merlin first invited me here."

"You knew Merlin?" Harry asked politely.

Luthien nodded. "His wife was always so annoyed when he invited me over. I think she believed we were having an affair."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly when Harry opened his mouth.

"Shall we proceed?" Dumbledore changed the subject.

Hame nodded. "My, Potter how much of your ancestry do you know?"

Harry frowned before answering. "Almost all of it. This house has a special gift."

"Merlin was a genius." Luthien dreamily stated.

Hame shook his head. "So you realize that you have Elven blood coursing through your veins. And while that makes you a powerful wizard, it makes you a poor choice to deal with the Horcruxes."

"What?" Harry almost shouted. "Why?"

Luthien answered the question. "Elven magic is hardly ever destructive. In order to destroy the Horcruxes the person must become as evil as the person who made the objects…your magic simply cannot do that."

Hame continued. "We've have come up with a way to maneuver around that bothersomefact, but it makes the ritual a great deal more dangerous."

Dumbledore spoke up. "Could we not just use another?"

Luthien shook her head. "The ritual also requires the person to have a tie to the creator. Harry is the next heir to Slytherin which makes him the only choice."

Harry nodded. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We have to create three groups," Hame began, "Each group must represent a different aspect of magic. The basic forms of magic, the elements, and the interconnection of all magic. That is why we have come to you. This ritual has only been performed once before in this manner and you are the only person able to talk to the one responsible for that ritual."

Luthien nodded. "We need you to talk to Merlin."

"You need me to talk to Merlin," Harry stared at the three adults. "Are you insane?"

Dumbledore placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "You have done it before."

Harry nodded. "Yes, and only once before. I've tried since and failed. And with Voldemort on the rampage…there's no way I'll be able to open my mind."

Luthien's eyes grew cold. "Do not try and hide behind Voldemort. I know as well as you do that your scar will not be a problem."

Harry stood up. "I am not going to risk it."

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke quickly, "You have to. If you refuse, there is no way we will be able to figure out everything in time."

Harry breathed deeply. "This is too much, Dumbledore. Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I understand the pain you will go through if you see your parents again, but what do you think they would do? Come now, Harry;you must see that this is the only way."

Harry nails dug into his palms. "Go to hell." He walked out of the library.

Dumbledore chased after him. "HARRY!"

Harry spun around. "Dumbledore, start looking though those history books. I am not going to do it."

Dumbledore grimlysighed. "Then you leave me no choice."

Hame appeared at Dumbledore's side. "_IPNOSI!_"

_Harry found himself on the familiar cobbled street in front of the mansion. The voices in his head were blaring useless information. Harry was furious, but the voices made it impossible to concentrate on that. A cloaked person walked up to Harry._

"_Harry, you should not have returned." The man pulled Harry around the mansion to an empty part of the grounds. "You risk too much."_

_Harry growled. "I told Dumbledore that."_

_The man pushed his hood off and revealed an aged face. Merlin spoke quickly. "Yes, but you also wanted to come back. That spell only works if the participant is willing."_

_Harry shook his head. "I don't want to be here."_

_Merlin rolled his eyes. "The young always think they know what's true. Harry, stop worrying about it. They sent you back here for a reason."_

_Harry nodded. "So?"_

"_So," Merlin pulled at his remaining hair. "What is it? You must get out of here before you meet your parents again. The last time you were here, you almost broke the ward separating this plane from the living one."_

"_And that is a bad thing?" Harry questioned, developing ideas._

"_They will not come back to life, Harry." Merlin spoke more gently. "Breaking the ward would cause chaos and a possible collapse of reality. Now, why are you here?"_

_Harry sighed. "You destroyed a Horcrux once…"_

"_Yes," Merlin nodded. "The fool thought he could become immortal and overpower his own father. The one of the few Potters to become evil…"_

"_You killed your own son!"_

_Merlin laughed. "Not precisely. I destroyed my son's Horcrux and shook some sense back into him. Not that he knew I was his father."_

"_Huh?"_

_Merlin waved his hand. "It is unimportant. The ritual took three separate groups. You are lucky as the powers I had to assemble still exist in your time and two of the groups you already know the members of…"_

"_The dream!"_

_Merlin nodded. "That curtain is the ward and it is unlocked with the three symbols of magic: the triquetra, the pentagram, and the heptagram. One is good, one evil, and one neutral."_

"_But who is in the Power of Seven?"_

_Merlin shrugged. "That is your call, but choose wisely; that group must remain neutral. It cannot sway either way."_

_Harry frowned. "But the Power of Five is good."_

"_Wrong." Merlin stated harshly. "They're evil. They represent the five powers of evil, although most mistake them as the five elements. Fire balls, energy balls, shimmering, temptation, and emotionless heart. Fire, spirit, air, earth, and water, the five elements." Merlin looked at the approaching crowd. "Our time is up, Harry. Perhaps one day you will be able to talk to your parents without risking everything."_

Harry suddenlyawoke in cold sweat. "You're a fool, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore remained quiet.

Harry stood up and walked up to the headmaster. "Thank you."

Luthien walked out of the library. "Are we ready?"

Harry appeared in the center of the courtyard carrying a duffle bag. He placed the bag on the engraved heptagram. He walked over to the south side of the rock and knelt down. He pulled out the piece of parchment the dwarf had handed him when he left the library. On it was written something in Elvish script. Harry pulled out his wand and started to engrave the spell into the stone. He finished the spell just as the first people arrived.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Harry got of the rock. "We're putting an end to this war. I'll explain everything once everyone is here."

Once Piper arrived in the courtyard, Harry's nerves were acting up.

"All right, for those of you who do not already know," Dumbledore spoke up. He was the only one in the courtyard that was not part of the ritual. "Voldemort created Horcruxes during his first reign. You are here today to destroy those objects."

Harry cast a magnifying charm on his voice so he did not have to yell. "Thank you, Dumbledore." Harry waited until Dumbledore shut the door. All the doors to the courtyard were sealed shut in unison. The griffins took off and a ward sprang up to keep them from returning. "We are going to perform a very dangerous and powerful ritual. You don't need to know all the details, just that once I place you in your spot to not move from it. I will give you the incantation once everyone is in place."

Harry started with the Power of Five. He placed them at the five corners of the courtyard. In the exact order Merlin had mentioned them. Brendin took the south, then Kyle in the next corner going clockwise. Ethan was followed by Casey, and finally, Daelan. Harry walked to the center and clapped his hands together once; what looked like transparent thin black strings connected the five teens forming a pentagram. Harry nodded his approval and snapped his finger causing the strings to disappear.

"Ok, don't move." Harry stated. "Piper, Phoebe, and Paige come with me."

Harry positioned the three adult witches half way between the edge of the courtyard and the edge of the center rock. He placed Piper in between Ethan and Casey. Paige stood in her place between Daelan and Brendin. Phoebe stood between Brendin and Kyle. The three were in descending chronological order in a counterclockwise fashion. Harry walked back to the center and clapped his hands together twice. The black pentagram reappeared along with a white triquetra in the middle of it with the three points connecting to the three members of the Charmed Ones.

"Good and evil, elements and the basic powers of good magic." Harry muttered to himself. "All right, don't move."

The two shapes disappeared as Harry started to move the last seven humans into their spots. He placed Chris at the northernmost part closest to his mother. Then Osric was placed going in a clockwise direction around the rock. Ginny was next, followed by Wyatt. Harry jumped a spot and placed Cho opposite Ginny and finally, Draco. Harry took his spot between Cho and Wyatt. The surge of magic washed over everyone in the courtyard. The pentagram reappeared and burnt itself into the ground. The triquetra formed as a glowing halo of sorts and floated just below the ward keeping the griffins out. Harry held his right hand out in front of him and everyone else around the rock, followed suit. Purple strands of magic connected the members of the Power of Seven. Each member had two strands coming out of his or her hand; one a very light lilac and the other a dark royal purple becoming colorless at their hands. The heptagram fell from their hands and engraved itself into the stone.

Harry looked at the bag and it caught on fire burning away to reveal the five Horcruxes. The center one was a silver ring with a snake biting its tail outlined in red rubies, Slytherin's ring. The one closest to Harry was a green emerald shaped into a leaf and placed in a gold broach, Gryffindor's Elven broach. The next one up was a beautifully crafted bow with unicorn hair forming the bowstring, Ravenclaw's bow. The one closer to Osric was a highly decorated golden goblet, Hufflepuff's goblet. Finally, closer to Ginny lie a slightly glowing sword with its hilt forming a snake, Slytherin's sword. The Horcruxes all lay inside the heptagon at the center of the heptagram.

The spell Harry had inscribed on the rock glowed next to Harry. He looked down and concentrated on his power to translate written languages. The spell remained in Elvish but Harry understood what it said. He closed his eyes hoping that everyone would hear his mental communication.

"_The incantation is 'Shards of the soul once whole, return to your master. Make the soul whole again, leave the tombs and soar.'_"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Wyatt who nodded. He took a deep breath and started to say the spell. He spoke in English but the words came out in Elvish. Slowly everyone caught on and they said the spell in unison. The first time everyone completed the spell, the ground shook. The second time, flames sprang up around the Horcruxes hiding them from view. The third time, the fire vibrantly glowed white and everyone closed his or her eyes. The fourth time around, the smell of sulfur reached their noses and half way through saying the spell for the fifth time, a wave of magic smashed into everyone. Harry fought to stay conscious but his mind refused to obey and shut down.

Harry awoke to Luthien leaning over him. "Good, you are awake. Get up."

Harry blinked his eyes and struggled to sit up. "What happened?"

"The magical backlash was greater than we expected. You have some restoration to do once you have regained your strength."

"And the Horcruxes?" Harry did not care how damaged the Phoenix Hall was, just as long as those things were destroyed and everyone was ok.

Luthien noncommittallyshrugged. "They are no longer here. As far as I and Hame can tell, the Horcruxes are destroyed."

Harry stood up. "And…everyone else?"

Dumbledore unexpectedlyanswered. "They are all fine…Ginny, Draco, and Osric are still unconscious, but they are uninjured. A few others have a few scratches and scrapes from being thrown across the ground by the explosion."

Harry looked at the rock he was standing on. The incantation was no longer there; otherwise, it was unchanged. The heptagram, triquetra and pentagram were still visible although they were fading. Harry waved his hand and the ward disappeared.

"Be careful," Hame appeared at Dumbledore's side, "to not exert too much energy. You are dangerously low on power and too much pressure or stress could send you into coma."

"Thanks for the update," Harry stated sarcastically. He had sensed that he was very weak, but the Suxen was untapped by the ritual. He was safe from collapsing into coma.

"Harry," Dumbledore stated slowly. "Let us get you to bed. We will discuss the next steps tomorrow."

Harry nodded and followed the three adults to his home.

_Voldemort purposely strode into the small village of helpless Muggles. "You want to screw with my property, Potter. Then these are the poor innocent people to suffer for your stupidity." _

_Voldemort waved his hand and every house in sight burst into flames. Voldemort laughed coldlyand Apparated out. Harry stood rooted to the spot listening to the Muggles desperately trying to get out of their houses. He did not bother to help them; he knew it was useless._

"_I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Harry shouted into the sky._

AN: So is this the turning point for the Light or is Voldemort's power too great for them to defeat? Thanks to every one who reads its means a lot. Again a big applause for my beta who has kept me on task this entire fic.

Next Chapter:

The final battle against Voldemort. A number of beloved characters to die; this is war after all.


	20. Apocalypse

Apocalypse

Harry walked down the street staring at the death and destruction he had been unable to prevent. A million dead in the past week; the worst devastation Europe had suffered since the Black Plague. Harry spotted the remains of a young girl he had seen around the neighborhood on his summer breaks. He felt sick; Number 4, Privet Drive, was a hole in the ground. The Dursleys turned into mere atoms along with their house. Harry continued to walk; despite his feelings against his aunt and uncle, they were still his family. He stopped at the park where the various clean up teams were dumping the bodies of those dead, Muggle and wizard alike.

"You ok?" Kyle asked coming up from behind the quiet Gryffindor.

Harry numblyshrugged. "It's not like we were expecting Voldemort to be nice."

"I'm sorry about—"

"Don't, Kyle." Harry shut his eyes. "Just…_don't_."

"Dumbledore, what about my damn cats!"

Harry looked out past the pile of bodies to see a furious Arabella Figg sitting up on a stretcher and arguing with a weary Dumbledore. Dumbledore muttered something and Mrs. Figg's face grew bright purple. The nurse pulling the stretcher to the Apparation point rapped her wand on the old woman's head knocking her unconscious. Dumbledore smiled apologetically and went off to see to one of the few survivors.

The Order had received the distress call from the Squib an hour after the attack on the village began. Dumbledore rushed troops in to stop the Death Eaters' rampage, but Voldemort's forces overwhelmed them. Harry, Kyle and Wyatt were what remained of that first wave. They weren't "veteran" Order members, and Harry couldn't really remember their names, just the looks of horror as one by one they dropped dead from energy balls or the Killing Curse. Harry turned around to look for Wyatt.

Kyle, sensing his cousin's concern, spoke up. "He's already back at Phoenix Hall helping with the injured."

Harry nodded trying to pretend that he already knew that fact. Kyle rolled his eyes and started to walk back down the street.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after him.

Kyle continued to walk not bothering to look back. "To make sure there aren't anymore demons hiding under the rubble."

Harry sighed and went in search for an Order member. He was tired and he could not stand to look at the gruesome bodies any longer. He found Lupin placing pink tags on one of the less disfigured corpses.

"I'm heading back."

Lupin looked up. "Ok. I'll inform Dumbledore for you."

"Thanks, Remus."

And Harry Apparated away from Little Whinging for the last time.

"How many were killed?" McGonagall questioned the task force.

Remus answered the question. "We lost twenty Order members and forty allied members. The figures on the civilian deaths are still being calculated but the estimate is that over ninety percent of the inhabitants were killed. Another five percent are in critical condition awaiting treatment at St. Mungo's or here. The rest are in stable condition or uninjured."

McGonagall nodded. "Anything else to report, Potter?"

Harry looked up from his toes. "Voldemort is becoming more aggressive. He's locking down on our connection, but I'm still getting this feeling that he's planning something major. I'd inform the Ministry that it might want to send most of its employees home for the rest of the war."

McGonagall nodded her head once and Tonks disappeared out the door. Harry was sure the Auror was heading to the Ministry to report on everything said in the meeting. Despite Dumbledore and McGonagall's mistrust in the Minister of Magic, they had agreed to keep the Ministry informed of the Order's actions. McGonagall announced the debriefing meeting over and dismissed almost everyone.

Wyatt caught up to Harry. "Do you really think he's going after the Ministry again?"

"I don't know," Harry stated wearily. "All I know is that he is going to attack and soon. And without the balrogs, he can't get past Phoenix Hall's wards."

"That is, _if_ he doesn't have the balrogs." Wyatt corrected. "We still haven't confirmed that he vanquished all of them."

"Whatever, Wy."

Wyatt and Harry walked in silence to the library where they had promised to meet their friends and fill them in on what was going on. Mrs. Weasley still refused to allow the teens to sit in on Order meetings despite knowing that most of the information reached them anyway, and that they took part in most—if not all—of the missions. She had argued against Wyatt and Harry sitting in on the meetings but with their positions on the Phoenix Council, her arguments and McGonagall's agreement meant nothing.

"So, is it bad?" Hermione started the barrage of questions before Harry was even through the door.

"Hermione, relax!" Wyatt rubbed his temples. "We just got out of an interrogation."

Harry nodded his head. "Much worse. Almost everyone in the village is dead."

Hermione gasped and a couple of the boys paled. Harry noted that Brendin and Chris did not even flinch. He wondered about their reactions until he realized that Kyle was sitting in between them.

"Voldemort isn't taking any prisoners anymore." Wyatt repeated what he had said in the debriefing verbatim.

"And I believe he's going to attack a government institution soon." Harry added.

Ron stared at Harry. "Any idea which one?"

"I hinted at the Ministry but that was only so I didn't have to deal with more questions."

Ron pulled out a checklist and started scribbling down notes. Harry frowned and Hermione smiled.

"He's running the numbers."

Harry closed his eyes. He had discovered recently that Ron had been calculating all the possible outcomes of the war and which ones were more likely. It had something to do with the skills Ron had acquired at the Academy. And also, his natural talent of being a strategist.

"It has to be a Muggle one," Ron muttered. "Too much at risk…"

Wyatt and Harry glanced at each other. The Order had received word that a terrorist organization suspected to be working for Voldemort had threatened the Prime Minister.

Ron stopped scribbling. "The royal family?"

Tonks appeared in the doorway. "Nope. Parliament…good guess, though."

"What?" Wyatt jumped out of his seat.

Tonks nodded. "We've already got troops battling there. McGonagall wants you guys to be ready with the next wave."

Voldemort waked down the passageways and onto the main floor of the Parliament building. He stared at all the political leaders of the British Isles with his demons and Death Eaters distributed throughout the quivering Muggles. Two had tried to escape; so far, both now lay in crumpled heaps, every bone in their body crushed, a new weapon invented by his new right hand man. The power play made by Ash Goth after the destruction of Hogwarts had failed utterly and Eyad had paid for it. Voldemort had initiated Severus Snape as his right hand, despite the Slytherin's failure. Snape stood behind him next to Ash Goth.

"Fellow leaders of the British Isles, I offer my condolences for having kept you waiting, but I had more important matters to attend to."

Voldemort snapped his fingers and Eyad appeared out the door Voldemort had just entered from. Eyad was dragging a package that flailed helplessly against his bonds. Eyad set the man up on his feet and unlocked the chains.

"Now who among you had the courage to inform the Prime Minister to not attend work today?" Voldemort stared out at the quiet crowd. "Who knew of the probability of my arrival? Who was foolish enough to anger the most powerful Dark Lord to _ever_ walk this world?"

Voldemort stepped forward and raised his hand. An old man who could barely stand without support floated into the air. "You stink of Dumbledore, wretched traitor."

The man pulled against the invisible hand holding him off the ground. "I-I d-d-do…"

The man gasped as Voldemort brought his raised hand down hard. The man hit the floor.

"It is not nice to lie," Voldemort purposely strode up to the man. "Especially when you are in my presence. I can tell when you are lying, when you're fearing for your life, and when you _are trying to contact help!"_

Voldemort held his palm out and a silver button jumped out of the man's coat pocket. Voldemort crushed the object between his two fingers. He whippedout his wand and stared at the aged man. Without so much as a word a single word, he put the man out of his misery. A Death Eater ran forward and pulled the body out of Voldemort's way.

"Now," Voldemort spoke more jovially, "The rest of you need not have to suffer the same fate. You only need pledge your loyalty to me."

"And why would you need their loyalty, Voldemort?" Harry shouted from further up.

Voldemort's eyes glinted with anger. "Potter! How kind of you to join us."

Harry started his descent to the speaking floor. "You didn't answer my question."

"Ahh," Voldemort raised his finger to his lip, "so I did not. Perhaps you would like to watch the rest of the proceedings and maybe that would answer your question."

Harry found himself instantly surrounded by demons and Death Eaters with wands drawn. "I'd love to stay and chat, _Tom_, but I have other engagements."

Harry blinked his eyes and the circle of enemies flew outwards in all directions. He closed his eyes again and this time reappeared behind Voldemort. Voldemort spun around and threw a curse at the Gryffindor. Harry caught the curse and dissipated its energy.

"Snape," Voldemort spoke with deadly calm, "_NOW_."

Harry turned to see his ex-professor slice the throat of the Prime Minister before he Disapparated. Ash Goth followed suit. Voldemort took Harry's momentary distracted stance to knock the teenager unconscious. He leaned down and smiled.

"You are next." he whispered and Disapparated.

The Death Eaters all left Parliament without hurting another Muggle. The Order arrived seconds later to find the politicians running around in hysteria and an unconscious Harry Potter.

Wyatt and Ginny stunned the last of the royal guards. They led the rest of the small group deeper into the royal family's residence. So far they had not run into any problems other than a few ill-informed Aurors assigned to the protection of the royal family. The Aurors had been taken care of by Ron and Hermione as the rest of the group continued on. They finally reached the Queen's private quarters. Wyatt held up his hand and motioned once for the group to form an outlook while he entered the room. He was thankful that Dumbledore had only assigned one target to his group. He couldn't take much more of this commanding thing.

He placed his hand on the door handle and pulled. A single bullet hit him in the stomach and he heard Ginny scream.

"Stupid of you to open the door by yourself," a feminine voice spoke.

Ginny pulled out her wand and fired a curse off at the cloaked villain. The villain dodged the attack and fired another bullet at the witch. The rest of the group filed into the room and continued to search for the Queen ignoring the growing battle between the Muggle kidnapper and Ginny.

Ginny got off an explosion hex and the spell hit the woman's gun. The kidnapper screamed as half her arm burst along with her weapon.

"You'll pay for that you—"

Wyatt suddenly had the criminal in a choke hold. "No one says that about my girlfriend."

Wyatt waved his free hand and the villain burst into orbs. He collapsed into a chair clutching his stomach. Ginny dropped down beside him.

"You need a healer."

Wyatt nodded. "I suppose I do, but you need to carry on leading the mission. The Queen must be evacuated."

Ron and Hermione rushed past the two. "On that."

Wyatt chuckled. "I guess it's settled then."

Ron and Hermione found the group two doors down from Wyatt and Ginny. They were busy hurling curses and charms at a group of terrorists firing back with various automated weapons. Ron stared at Hermione.

"Definitely not Voldemort's style." Ron stated.

Hermione nodded. "Anyone spotted the target?"

Arthur, a new recruit from Salem Institute, answered. "She's safe in our hands. The adults arrived seconds ago and transported her away. We've been given the retreat order. "

Hermione frowned. "Then why aren't you following it?"

"They shot down one of our own."

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "They're bloody Muggles! Just freeze them."

Ron looked back at his girlfriend, "Easier said than done."

Arthur nodded. "It seems they've been trained to deal with magic…they're too quick for us to hit from a distance."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hermione walked up to the frontline and raised her wand above her head. "_SOLORUS!_

"Stun them and get them transported to a prison." Hermione crossly ordered.

Two days into the battle, the more natural 'duel as you meet the enemy' tactics had replaced the ordered military-like actions by the Resistance. The battle lines had been more or less drawn with the Resistance controlling Western London and Voldemort's forces terrorizing the east side. The teens had been kept out of any dangerous actions after the initial missions. They were instead running errands for the generals and making sure that none of the Muggles wandered too far from their quarters near the back of the Order's main nursing station.

"If they keep this up much longer, I'm going to blow someone up." Wyatt complained.

Ginny patted his shoulder gently. "They'll come to their senses eventually."

"That's all fine and dandy," Harry spoke up, "except for the fact that we're waiting time for them to come to terms with sending us out."

Caleb poked his head out of a nearby tent where he had set up a secret snack stand for the Muggle children. "So why don't we make the choice for them?"

"We're under orders," Wyatt said and then frowned.

Hermione saw the glint in his eye and shook his head. "Don't even think about it. They did not explicitly order us to remain out of the fighting, but they sure as hell meant it."

"Yes," Wyatt sat up, "but my dear angel, magic does not work with implicit meanings. Well, that not true but this type of contract doesn't…we could walk out into the middle of the battlefield and not be disobeying orders."

Harry took a deep breath. "Wyatt, we should wait. I'd preferably not take that chance."

"What chance?" Wyatt argued. "I helped come up with the binding oath. I know exactly what is constituted as breaking the oath."

Hermione stood up stretching herself as tall as she possibly could. "We are not going to commit treason while we're in the middle of the biggest battle magic has possibly ever seen."

Wyatt stood up and looked down at Hermione. "We won't be committing treason…just bending the rules a little."

"Absolutely not." Hermione stated with absolute resolution.

Wyatt opened and closed his mouth a few of times. "Well, no one is asking you to come with us."

"I'll inform the adults before you even finish orbing out." Hermione threatened.

Wyatt blew up an empty crate Harry was sitting next to. "For the love of God, Hermione! Stop being so damn uptight!"

Harry dusted off his cloak and waved his hand to reform the crate. "Wyatt, you know as well as I do that we can't just go out there and start fighting. They have somewhat of a plan. We're waiting for the rest of the fighters to get here before we start the final assault."  
Wyatt sank down defeated. "I hate it when you're so freaking right."

Harry smiled to break the tension. "Oh, well it helped you out quite nicely on the last Defense exam."

Wyatt's eyes widened and he froze Hermione before she could get into the argument. "I'll get you for that, Potter."

Harry nodded. "I'll start to worry once you've survived Hermione's lecture."

Wyatt groaned as the bushy haired witch unfroze.

Harry and Wyatt were covering Charlie's back when it happened. The battle had begun in earnest two days ago when the entire armies of the Elven and Dwarven Kingdoms arrived along with numerous coalitions of various international ministries. To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore had even called in the students of Hogwarts that were willing and capable of fighting. Most had turned down the offer, but almost all the Gryffindors had answered the call of duty as did a couple of students who had more contact with Harry than most. But once the battle started, nothing mattered. Inexperienced or not, anyone able tocast a Disarming Spell charged into battle.

Harry and Wyatt had originally planned to remain nearby the rest of their close friends but as the battle waged on, it became obvious that concentrating so much power in one area was not working. They had split up and on occasion ran into each other. They had switched off with Ron when the met him and his brothers Fred, Charlie, and Bill. Ron needed a rest but did not feel it right to leave his brothers a man less. Harry had convinced Ron to take a break by adding Wyatt to the group.

Now he was regretting that decision. They had run into a rather large group of powerful demons and Charlie had gotten separated from the rest of the group. He ran into a Death Eater before Harry could reach out to him and yank him closer through the Earth. Once Charlie was in the duel such a spell would be disastrous so Harry started his battle toward Charlie.

Charlie was nimble and much quicker than the Death Eater and was beating the dark wizard back into a corner. He fired off a quick series of stunning and disarming charms. The dark wizard dodged all of them but Charlie's next spell, a disarming spell, hit the wizard directly in the head. His wand flew in an arch over Charlie's head and the Death Eater's mask fell off his face. Charlie froze for half a deadly second.

Snape stood up and charged with a sword in hand. Charlie's shock at seeing his ex-professor slowed him down. Snape's blade ran straight through the man's torso, chopping the man cleanly in half. Snape moved forward and found himself face to face with a murderous Harry.

"_CURCIO!_" Harry yelled.

The Death Eaters around him dropped to the floor, twitching in silent agony. Snape simply smiled and threw a fireball at the Gryffindor before Disapparating. Harry knocked the fireball out of the air with his bare hand and ran to the fallen body of Ron's brother. He dropped to his knees feeling sick. He closed Charlie's eyes, turned away and vomited. Wyatt walked up next to him and placed a hand on Harry's head.

"NO!" Fred was yelling, "NO, NO, NO, _NO!"_

Bill hugged his younger brother, not sure what to feel.

Wyatt took charge. He gathered the Weasley brothers around Harry and orbed the living young men back to camp before touching both parts of Charlie and orbing to camp himself.

Dumbledore sat silent in the tent watching gravely as the Weasley family came to grips with the loss of Charlie. He saw Harry watching him and raised an eyebrow. Harry motioned for him to follow. He gave Mrs. Weasley a solemn glace and exited the tent. Harry was a few meters away, watching two Muggle children fight over a piece of chocolate.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around. "Sir, Wyatt's not responding. I want to go after him."

Dumbledore sighed, "I cannot allow it. He is seeking revenge and his mind is clouded. I need you refreshed for your battle with Voldemort."

Harry threw his head back but spoke in a calm voice. "That could be weeks from now."

"Or tomorrow," Dumbledore countered somewhat sternly. "You should go and grieve with your friend over the loss of Charlie. I shall ask Professor McGonagall to send out a group of Order members to locate Wyatt."

Harry glanced at the headmaster and saw the old man already walking away. He sighed and walked back to the tent, hoping that Wyatt was not doing anything foolish.

Wyatt snuck around the edge of the camp in the shadows. He wasn't as skilled in cloaking as the nearby wraith was but he was sufficiently skilled to slip past, unnoticed by both Voldemort and Ash Goth. He knew that going after Snape would end up with him empty handed but this was a sure fire way to take his revenge for the Weasley family. The tent where his quarry slept was just yards away but Wyatt wasn't certain he was far enough away from Ash Goth to pass the distance. Luck was with him as Ash Goth walked further away toward what must be their command tent. Wyatt stepped out of the shadows and entered the tent. He covered his target's mouth and orbed out.

Wyatt flung his captor across the floor as the reemerged some distance away from London. Eyad skidded to a stop and glared at Wyatt. Wyatt glared back and sent a wave of fire at Eyad. The ex-Muggle raised his hand and the wall of flames disintegrated.

"I thought you were better than that, Wyatt," Eyad taunted.

Wyatt smiled. "You want better? You've got it."  
Wyatt fired another fire wall along with a bone-crushing gust of wind. Eyad deflected the fire and shimmered out of the way of the air attack. Eyad conjured a long sword and charged Wyatt, taking the whitelighter by surprise. Wyatt fell to the ground and catapulted Eyad over his body with a quick telekinetic blast. He summoned Excalibur and scrabbled to his feet.

Eyad charged again and the clang of metal echoed through the quiet hillside. Wyatt spun around and brought Excalibur below Eyad's defense stance nipping the ex-Source's leather jacket. Eyad discarded the clothing item leaving himself bare-chested and unprotected to Wyatt's legendary sword. Wyatt flexed his fingers and Eyad's conjured fireball burst apart before the demon could throw it. Eyad caught Wyatt's attack just in time and kicked the teen witch in the chest. Wyatt landed on his back, Excalibur a few meters away.

"I thought Excalibur never abandoned its owner…unless it knew its master was going to die." Eyad mocked with a twisted smile.

Wyatt flipped himself back onto his feet and held his hand at his side. Excalibur's hilt snapped back into his palm. "I guess I'm not dying yet."

Eyad growled and conjured an energy ball hurling it at an advancing Wyatt. Wyatt smacked the attack aside with his sword's blade and continued his methodical march toward his ex-best friend. Eyad closed his eyes and a wave leapt off the ground and flicked Wyatt clearly off his feet. Wyatt landed face first, hard. Eyad slammed his boot into Wyatt's hand holding Excalibur breaking a few bones. Wyatt refused to scream and instead concentrated on the air around him. The air swirled upward sucking Eyad off him to fill the void. Wyatt rolled over and self-healed his hand. Eyad dropped to the floor ready to pounce on Wyatt.

Wyatt did not give him the opportunity. He threw his hand out in front of him and sent Eyad tumbling backwards. He flicked his wrists and Eyad's right arm disappeared. Eyad gripped the wound breathing heavily. Wyatt walked up to the demon and sent a bolt of lightning directly at Eyad's heart. Eyad dropped to his knees.

"Wyatt," Eyad pleaded, "stop…_please_…I."

Wyatt swung his sword across Eyad's neck, separating Eyad's head from the rest of his body. "This time, you're _staying_ dead." Wyatt flicked his fingers and flames engulfed the body. Wyatt turned around and orbed out.

"And where have you been?" Ginny questioned.

Wyatt looked up from his dinner plate to see whom Ginny was addressing. What he saw was Ron, gracelessly stumbling into the tent.

"I…havvvvve beeeeeeen out." Ron slurred his words.

Mrs. Weasley was behind Ron in a split second. "How _dare_ you!" She slapped Ron across the cheek. The intoxicated Gryffindor rubbed the cheek and frowned up at his mother. "Besmirching Charlie's name by getting yourself drunk. Go sleep the alcohol off." She was almost in tears.

Hermione reappeared behind Mrs. Weasley, equally red-eyed and furious. She pulled Ron out the tent and even Mrs. Weasley looked somewhat sorry for him. The rest of the dinner went past uninterestingly except for a messenger running up to Dumbledore announcing that Eyad's remains had been found. Harry smirked in Wyatt's direction before sadly returning to his pumpkin juice. Harry still could not stomach to eat anything but Cho had convinced him to at least drink.

Two days later the fighting heated up again. Ash Goth led a small battalion of Death Eaters and lower-level demons, reaching the midway point between the two camps. Harry, Wyatt, and the Power of Five were the first on the scene. The Harry and Wyatt distracted the demons and Death Eaters hoping that their friends could severely weaken the other side by vanquishing Ash Goth. The plan was working perfectly. Most of the demons and Death Eaters were concentrating on taking out Harry and Wyatt.

"I don't think so, Potter." A familiar greasy voice reached Kyle's ears seconds before he felt the numbing curse hit his back.

Kyle struggled against the effects of the curse and turned around to face Snape. "Who knew you'd survive so many encounters with my cousin?"

Snape laughed. "Potter is a weakling; a first year Hufflepuff could defeat him in a duel."

Kyle's movements were slowing. "Don't let Voldemort hear you say that. Harry's almost beaten him a number of times."

Snape glowered and pulled out his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Kyle closed his eyes hoping that the trick would work. He opened his eyes and got bombarded by dozens of lilies. He was trying for daisies but it was close enough. Snape stared at the almost paralyzed teen. He conjured a dagger and took a step forward. Only to have the ground underneath his foot, explode. He looked up to see a disappointed Brendin taking aim again. Snape waved his hand and the building behind him lost a huge chunk of the first floor. Kyle burst into orbs and appeared next to a surprised Ethan.

Brendin took aim again but instead found himself flying in the air. The muscular tail of Ash Goth's reptilian steed lashed back to attack the next person in line. Brendin righted himself and landed on all fours staring at the fell beast.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

The dragon stumbled backward as if hit by a giant whip. It growled at lunged forward at Kyle and Ethan. Brendin flicked his wrists and the dragon's nose started to bleed as it pulled back. Brendin reached the other two teens. The dragon flapped its wings in irritation and tried to attack the teens again. This time, Brendin did not even move and the dragon pulled back roaring.

"Not many can exert that much willpower over my steed," Ash Goth's echoing voice stated.

He was standing next to Snape, his head pointed in the direction of the three teens. Daelan and Casey were still busy fighting the few demons not attracted away by Harry and Wyatt. He waved his hand and the dragon took off circling the battlefield. Brendin and a cured Kyle motioned at the same time. Ash Goth's cloak glowed green as it absorbed the attacks. The wraith lord strode forward and in one sweeping motion set the three teens stumbling backwards. He raised his sword and turned on one foot, disappearing and reappearing, towering over Brendin. The sword missed its intended target but still sliced through flesh. Brendin flinched in pain but kept his mind and sent a wave of magic at Ash Goth. Although it glanced his shield, the attack still made the wraith stumble backwards enough for Brendin to clamber to his feet.

Wyatt appeared at Brendin's side and started healing the teen. Harry appeared in a burst of flames behind Ash Goth and used a conjured stone club to knock Ash Goth to the ground. Ash Goth yelled and threw a small dart at Harry. Harry felt the dart embed itself in his upper arm and the poison start to circulate through his body. Ash Goth was up and slammed his metal boot into the side of Harry's face. Kyle and Ethan rushed to Harry's defense using everything around them to distract Ash Goth.

Snape attacked again, knocking Kyle to the ground. Ethan not a match by himself for the wraith retreated but continued to orb heavy objects at Ash Goth. Kyle punched Snape in the face and slid out from under the wizard. He struggled to his feet and sent a stunning charm at the still distracted man. Kyle's spell bounced off Snape's shield and connected with Harry's back. The Gryffindor spun around and a purple aura around the wizard became visible for a second. Harry waved his hand in Snape's direction and the Potions Master crashed into the outer face of a nearby building.

Ash Goth could see he was fighting a losing battle and screamed. The unprepared mortals clamped their hands over their ears and his dragon answered his call. The beast swooped down and landed in between him and his attackers. Brendin, the first to recover, felt his magic reach out to the dragon. The creature roared and charged the teen. Snape lay in the way of the stampeding reptile Ash Goth pulled back on the reins, but it was too late. There was a horrible yell and squelching sound before Snape ceased to exist. Ash Goth yanked once more on the reins and the creature took off.

"Damn it." Wyatt muttered a few other profanities. "We almost had him."

Harry nodded and awkwardly motioned the nurse to leave him alone. His face was nice and blue from the kick, but nothing was broken. "Well, at least he did us a favor."

Kyle nodded, although not with enthusiasm. "Voldemort is down to one general."

"Snape is easy to replace," Wyatt stated. "Lucius is probably already being initiated. But Ash Goth's vanquish would have made this day a decent victory."

Harry's eyes hardened. "This war is not going to be a victory. We've lost so many already."

Wyatt sobered. "Yes, we have, but it's not like Voldemort is doing all that much better. The majority of his inner circle is dead or captured."

Harry rubbed his bruised cheek. "Let's eat and then set out again. This battle is going to end today." His voice grew firm and resolute.

"Er," Hermione spoke up softly, "not to be the bearer of bad news, but it's almost dark and we're not allowed out of camp once it's dark."

Harry threw his head back and cursed Dumbledore and his cautious ways.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Yelled the nameless Death Eater.

Harry flicked his hand, deflecting the attack and sent a tickling hex at the witch. "Don't they ever learn?"

Wyatt, a few meters away fighting an overgrown darklighter, shrugged. "Makes it easier for us."

Harry summoned the Death Eater's wand into his palm before freezing the witch in place. With another flick of his wrists the Death Eater was swallowed into the Earth and transported to the temporary prison set-up in the now Light-controlled Parliament building. Wyatt vanquished the demon he was fighting a few seconds later.

"Where next?" Harry questioned.

Wyatt's response was to orb out leaving a confused Harry to follow his orbing trail. When he reappeared in front of a wall of demons he understood Wyatt's actions. The demons were circling waiting for a chance to strike at the surrounded teens. Harry removed his focus from the demons, past Wyatt, to the giant dragon striking at Brendin. He moved to go and help his friends not meters away when a fireball cut across his path.

Wyatt looked over his shoulder. "I don't think they want is to interfere."

Harry smirked, "And that is stopping you?"

"Just waiting for you to get acquainted with…"

Wyatt threw his hands in front of his face. A fireball appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the whitelighter's hands. The demon firing the attack became visible for a moment before he cloaked himself again. Harry marked the spot he saw the demon and formed crystals out of the ground around the place. The cage flashed and the demon fell down on his bottom. Harry checked on Wyatt who was already getting up and healing his burns.

"Not smart." Wyatt muttered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Wyatt pointed at the demons around them getting ready to attack. Harry smirked and transformed. The transformation stunned the demons long enough for Wyatt to vanquish a couple before the two had to start dodging attacks.

"Can't you just mass-vanquish them?" Wyatt asked as he dodged an energy ball that singed the hair on his arms.

Harry shrugged. "You told me that spell only worked on lower level demons."

"Wouldn't hurt to try…"

Brendin focused his rage into a giant fireball and hurtled it at the dragon's rider. He watched as the dragon twisted to dodge the attack. The fireball missed completely but the attack had the desired effect of dislodging Ash Goth. The wraith landed on his metal boots with the grace and agility of a cat. Brendin backed into Kyle who seemed distracted.

"What's up?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nothing…let's end this battle."

Ash Goth's attack came from the side, a single poison arrow. Ethan caught the arrow and tossed it aside. Ash Goth continued to prowl in a slowly shrinking circle. The teens dodged or otherwise made Ash Goth's attacks miss their targets. None of them ventured to attack the wraith.

"So you are to band together until the end?" Ash Goth taunted. "Not one of you is going to claim this victory as their own?"

Brendin answered with his hand's becoming covered in flames. The wraith king laughed coldly and wrapped himself in a thin layer of ice. The other teens shrunk away from Brendin. Ash Goth charged, unsheathing his sword and brought it down toward Brendin's unprotected head. His sword connected with metal. The wraith turned his hooded head down in an obvious motion to see what had stopped his sword. Harry held Excalibur inches away from Brendin's head. Harry's eyes flashed purple and the wraith lord flew backwards.

Brendin turned apologetically to face his savior.

Harry stopped him from starting. "Get into position; I'll keep him busy."

"Where's Wyatt?" Kyle questioned Harry as he ran to the recovering Ash Goth.

Harry shrugged and brought Excalibur into an attack position. Ash Goth barely blocked the attack and stumbled backwards at the force Harry struck his sword. Harry conjured a dagger and threw it at Ash Goth. The wraith automatically blocked the dagger with his sword but forgot about Excalibur. Harry swung the sword into Ash Goth's unprotected side; he immediately felt the numbness creeping into both his hands. He ignored the physical discomfort and sent a wave of telekinetic energy ripping his opponent's weapon right out of his hands. Harry gathered himself together and felt a wave of destructive magic enclosing on him.

"Is he deaf?" Kyle muttered before yelling again, "Harry get _out_ of there!"

Harry disappeared with a pop and reappeared behind his cousin. "Thanks for the warning."

Kyle ignored him and rejoined the chant.

"_Give me strength and give me might,_

_To steel myself in the still of night._

_The piercing cry that created fear,_

_Shall no more be heard, by those who tear._

_Your dark powers we will sever,_

_Wraith, you are gone forever!"_

Ash Goth's cloak burst into flames and the wraith panicked. They said the chant again and there was a horrible suction sound making all their eardrums stretch to the bursting point. Everything: air, light, magic, them, all got pulled forward into the dark hole that had formed where Ash Goth stood. As quickly as the black hole opened, it closed up. Harry and the other wizards collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn it," Wyatt's voice shot right through their pounding eardrums. "I wanted to help."

Harry, struggling back to his feet, gave the whitelighter a glare that could have killed. The others were simply too tired to respond in a similar fashion. Wyatt shrugged and orbed the group back to camp so they could recuperate.

The stand off had lasted three weeks. Harry thought that if his life were normal, he would be fretting over the NEWTs the following week rather than an insane dark wizard trying to kill him. After the battle with Ash Goth, the teens had stayed back, preferring to protect the camp and the innocents rather than be in the frontlines much to Mrs. Weasley's relief. Wyatt and Chris had left earlier in the morning with their family to reclaim some building close to the Ministry. Harry was surprised that Voldemort had not gone after the Ministry yet and seemed to not even bother taking other magical sites. The Dark Lord was focused on destroying or capturing famous Muggle sites. Now with the twenty-second day coming to an end, Harry also wondered if they would end the battle.

"Why so glum, panda bear?" Cho asked, joining him on the roof of the abandoned Muggle building that housed the outpost of St. Mungo's.

Harry pretended to gag. "You've been watching way too much TV."

Cho smiled and snuggled up close to Harry. "Well, when you're not allowed to fight, you find there's a lot of time in a day."

Harry half smiled. "That wasn't my decision."

"I know," Cho played with Harry's hair, "but I'm beginning to regret my choice."

"Just because you haven't seen action yet doesn't mean you won't." Harry turned to face his fiancé. "He's planning something big."

"Holding us at bay for three weeks after losing all but one of his top fighters doesn't constitute as a major accomplishment?" Cho mocked Harry by raising one eyebrow.

Harry laughed. "Yes but there's something else…something we're not seeing. He's almost completely shut our connection. He's trying to hide something."

Cho sighed. "You don't have to convince me to stay put."

"I'm not trying to," Harry looked at the setting sun, which was all the more brilliant because of the dust and debris from the past month of fighting. "I'm just making idle conversation."

"So you're just _wasting_ our little time together?" Cho faked indignation.

Harry nodded. "What would you like to do then, dear?"

Cho wickedlysmiled. "I think you know very well what I want, Mr. Potter…"

"Draco!" Chris screamed.

Draco looked in Chris's direction and the Killing Curse missed his head by a centimeter difference. Draco turned back in the direction the curse came from and spotted a familiar perfectly groomed cloak. Draco growled and sent a stunning spell at his own father. Lucius blocked the charm with his wand before advancing on Draco. Draco whipped his hand in the air and Lucius stumbled backward and lost his mask.

"You'll pay for that!" Lucius shouted.

Draco smirked. "I'm related to you already."

The last of Voldemort's generals waved his wand in a complicated fashion causing a burst of fire to leap from its tip. The fire shot at Draco's face; he twirled his wand aimlessly around his fingers. At the last second Draco raised his hand and diverted the flames into a nearby Death Eater. Draco aimed his wand and sent off another stunning spell at his father followed by a darker stunning spell. The first one missed but the second gazed Lucius's arm. The dark wizard's arm dropped to his side utterly useless.

"What did you do?" Lucius's voice showed his fear.

Draco shrugged. "You should know…you almost killed me with the same spell."

Lucius's eyes flashed and he shivered. Draco waited and a second later his father collapsed to the floor gripping his arm, screaming. Draco walked forward and towered over Lucius; he countered the curse.

"You lose." Draco said coldly.

He brought his wand to point directly between the older Slytherin's eyes. He wordlessly stunned his father and with another non-verbal spell transported him to a cell in the prison in Portland. Draco did not want his father escaping.

Harry came up to Draco who had not moved from the spot where he had stunned his father. He cautiously placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, bringing the Slytherin out of his stupor. Draco's eyes were emotionless and hard. Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to look into those orbs. Draco's eyes slowly softened and watered. The proud Slytherin lowered his gaze and wiped his eyes.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Draco muttered.

Harry looked around to find the others had already pushed on into the next group of demons. He nodded and allowed Draco to lead the way. Harry looked back and saw the end of a black cloak disappear into the shadows. He turned around but felt and hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Draco questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I'm just nervous."

Draco bought the lie and they joined the other teens and a group of Hogwarts students slowing pushing the last line of defense back into the Dark's camp.

Harry waved his hand vanquishing half a dozen drone demons. The ashes were brushed aside by a dozen more drone demons. He sighed and flicked his wrist blowing up the dozen. He held his breath praying that he was not brought to fight twenty-four demons but to no avail. He sighed and resorted to throwing the demons out of his way until he reached Wyatt.

"Are we in a Greek tragedy or something?"

Wyatt frowned and then his eyes brightened. "You need to kill the king; otherwise you'll be fighting them forever."

"Are they reforming?" Harry asked.

Wyatt shook his head vanquishing a harpy with a fireball. "The king is."

Harry, still confused, nodded and cut the demon sneaking up behind him. The demon turned into ash, as did the twenty-four Harry had been fighting.

"Lucky." Chris said mid orb. "It took me at least an hour before I found the king my first time."

Harry nodded and joined Wyatt battling a pair of banshees. They vanquished the banshees and had a clear path to the camp. Without thinking they started toward the camp and hit the wards. Harry slipped through the wards but Wyatt was electrocuted and sent flying into a harpy. Harry started back but a black tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him further away from his friends. Harry twisted around mid air and saw a furious Voldemort holding the other side of the tentacle.

"At last…this battle comes to an end." Voldemort hissed.

Harry answered with a telekinetic shove and dug his heels into the ground. The result was Harry coming to a stop for a split second before the tentacle became taut and pulled him off balance. Voldemort pushed himself off the ground and destroyed the tentacle opting for his wand instead. Harry dodged the Killing Curse before Voldemort ever fired the curse and deflected the second one. Harry ducked behind a lump of concrete to get out of the way of a fireball when the wards around the camp shuddered.

Voldemort's cold laugh filled the stagnant air inside the ward. "It looks like your friends believe they can actually assist you."

Harry remained crouched behind the boulder. "You shouldn't be so confident you're going to win."

"You are a very funny person, Harry Potter." Voldemort chuckled, "It's a pity that you are such a coward."

Harry clenched his fists tighter and without thinking stood up. The black jet singed his hair but did nothing else. Harry threw an energy ball in Voldemort's direction and it hit the fireball Voldemort threw. The two powerful wizards covered their faces as the collision kicked up a dust storm. The dust in front of Harry grew more distinctly green and Harry barely ducked the Killing Curse. He hid behind a flimsy tent.

"Pathetic, Potter." Voldemort growled.

The tent burst into flames and Harry jumped out of the way as one of the flames reached out to enwrap his body. Harry waved his hand and the flames died. With another motion he had a boulder from behind him hurtling toward Voldemort. The dark wizard raised his wand and whatever spell he cast caused the boulder to break into two leaving Voldemort unharmed as the two parts flew past him.

Harry's eyes turned white and a tornado running parallel to the ground burst out of his hands. Voldemort held his hand out and sent a torrent of water crashing into the tornado. The two wizards battled for supremacy but the contact between their two powers did not move more than a couple of centimeters. Voldemort's eyes turned black and his power slowly gained ground. Harry closed his eyes and the tornado grew larger and started to rip up the ground beneath it. Finally both wizards gave their attacks an extra push. The result was the attacks backfiring and knocking the two wizards into the wards at opposite ends of the camp.

Wyatt gathered another series of energy balls around him and sent them crashing into the ward. The ward glowed as it absorbed the attacks. Wyatt dropped back to the ground struggling to breathe. He flicked his wrists and the ward glowed before becoming transparent again. The whitelighter saw the explosion in the camp and sensed out Harry. Sensing the Gryffindor was all right but tiring, his efforts to bring down the ward intensified.

He grabbed a group of nearby demons in a telekinetic grip and threw the group into the ward. The demons convulsed as he held them against the ward and the ward electrocuted them. The ward went almost completely opaque when the last demon burst into flames. There was a thump from the other side of the ward and the thing shimmered before collapsing.

Wyatt looked down at the body before his feet and felt a wave of fear wash over him. He backed up as Voldemort rose to his feet. The Dark Lord ignored the boy behind him and strode back into the heart of his destroyed camp. Wyatt felt the waves of hatred and anger washing off the wizard and forced himself not to orb out. He finally got a hold on his empath power and started after Voldemort when a stray fireball turned him into a bunch of orbs.

Harry struggled to his feet. He sensed Voldemort approaching him and even the Cruciatus Curse fired from the wizard's wand. He just could not get his body to move out of the way. He dropped to floor as the billions of hot knives plunged into his skin, scalding it and the organs beneath it. Then the knives turned ice cold and cut up the pieces they had missed the first round. His vision clouded over and, try as he might, he could not fight back the darkness of unconsciousness.

He awoke to the sounds of screaming and Voldemort's angry tirade. His eyes focused and he found the source of the screaming. Voldemort had Kyle under the Cruciatus Curse and was going on about Kyle causing him to miss. Harry got to his feet feeling energized again. He conjured an athame and snuck up behind the preoccupied wizard. He plunged the ceremonial dagger into Voldemort's back just next to his spine until the hilt bruised the skin. The Dark Lord arched back and smacked Harry across the face sending the teen stumbling to the floor. He ripped the dagger out of his back and threw it at its owner. Harry felt the cold metal sink into his shoulder but his brain did not register any pain.

Voldemort shot off a Killing Curse in Kyle's direction but the Curse was aimed badly. Kyle got to his feet and Disapparated. He Apparated next to Harry and pulled the athame out of Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at the wound and the edges glowed purple as it healed. His eyes turned violet and his wand shot off sparks. Kyle struggled to keep his feet on the ground as the wind started to howl.

"You think killing another member of my family is smart?" Harry growled.

Voldemort's eyes glowed with pure hatred. He conjured a sword and charged toward Harry. Harry blocked the sword with a blade of his own and started pushing Voldemort backwards into a corner. He finally struck down hard and Voldemort's sword flew out of his hand. Voldemort looked at Harry in surprise before disappearing. Harry collapsed against the wall clutching his chest.

"Harry?" Kyle called out.

Harry smiled. "It's nothing."

Voldemort's voice boomed from above them. They looked up and in the sky was a glowing picture of Voldemort holding Neville and Luna by the hair. Harry closed his eyes trying to find Voldemort but he could not sense him. He looked up and Voldemort started to speak again.

"_IT IS USELESS TO TRY AND FIND ME, HARRY. I AM TOO WELL CLOAKED; NOT EVEN YOUR WHITELIGHTER FRIEND COULD FIND ME. YOU TRIED TO KILL ME…TRIED TO STOP ME FROM MURDERING ANOTHER INNOCENT SOUL. WELL, BOY-WHO-LIVED, YOU HAVE FAILED. **AVADA KEDAVRA**!_"

Harry watched helplessly as Neville and Luna's bodies crumpled to the ground. Voldemort's eyes seemed to turn away from Harry and focus on an unknown audience.

"_THEY WOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO DIE IF YOUR SAVIOR HAD DONE HIS JOB. NOW I AM GOING TO OFFER YOU THE CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR LOVED ONES' LIVES. JOIN MY CAUSE AND RENOUNCE YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! I CAN OFFER YOU PEACE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS AND MORE. SOMETHING THE LIGHT HAS NOT EVEN COME CLOSE TO…_"

Harry snapped back to someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and realized it was Wyatt.

"Voldemort isn't as deceitful as he might like to think." Wyatt's eyes showed his anger. "I found his little hideout."

Harry walked into the small room Voldemort was transmitting from. He waved his hand and Voldemort slammed into the wall. Wyatt orbed the bodies of Neville and Luna away. Harry waited until the last orb had gone through the roof before he waved his hands and a green ward sprang to life. He ignored the tiny crystal that was transmitting everything going on in the room into the night sky above London and he was sure into every fireplace, radio, television, and computer in the world.

"This is where it ends, Voldemort."

Voldemort got to his feet smiling. "I agree. _Avada Kedavra_."

Harry caught the spell in his palm and thin tentacles passed around his hand to form a tail. Harry tossed the curse in the air before throwing back at Voldemort. The usually pompous man dropped to the floor. Harry smiled but made no move to take advantage of the situation. Voldemort arose and charged, bellowing in anger. Harry caught the fist and twisted Voldemort's hand behind his back before letting go.

"You have already lost, Voldemort." Harry spoke softly without any malice. "Don't make an even bigger fool of yourself."

Voldemort turned around and brought his wand up to aim. Harry raised his hand and Voldemort's wand shook before it exploded. A single phoenix feather floated to the floor and burst into flames. Harry lowered his hand and waited patiently for Voldemort to make a move.

Voldemort laughed, "You think I need a wand?"

The Dark Lord pointed his finger at Harry and a tiny red jet of light shot straight for the Gryffindor. Harry allowed the curse to hit his chest and it went straight through him. Voldemort's eyes lit up but he faltered when Harry smirked. Voldemort took a step back, which only made Harry's smile grow.

"Looks like you're finally realizing the truth."

Voldemort's eyes turned completely black and a single flame erupted in both orbs. He motioned with his finger and Harry stumbled backwards. Harry sighed and fought back. He waved his hand and Voldemort screamed when he lost his right hand. Harry shoved his hand out in front of him and Voldemort stumbled backwards into the edge of a table. Harry continued the motion of his hand and a whip of fire smacked Voldemort across the face. Voldemort pushed himself up and retaliated with numerous curses and hexes. Harry batted away the ones that came too close.

"Give up, Voldemort." Harry yelled. "You cannot win."

Voldemort let out a blood-curdling scream and lunged forward, trying to scratch at Harry. Harry took a step back and slammed his front knee into Voldemort's face. Voldemort fell onto the floor and turned over.

"So finish it then, Potter!"

Harry bent down to quietly and slowly reply, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to sink to your level." Harry paused and closed his eyes. "I forgive you for all the wrongs you've caused me, but that doesn't mean you're getting out of this. You're going to die, but only after a proper trial."

Voldemort started to laugh. Harry turned around to bring down the ward he had set up. Voldemort saw his opportunity and took it. The green-colored curse leaped from his finger and hit Harry's undefended back. Harry dropped to his knees. Voldemort got to his feet in triumph. Harry dropped to the floor.

AN: Harry Potter actually lost! I must go talk to my muse…she knows I'm busy writing a squeal. What on earth was she thinking! This was the most enjoyable chapter to write thus far. It wraps everything up and all that is left to do is inform the others.

Next Chapter – The new ministry and new order.


	21. Peace

Peace

"_This is where it ends, Voldemort."_

_Voldemort got to his feet smiling. "I agree. **Avada** **Kedavra!**"_

_Harry caught the spell in his palm and thin tentacles passed around his hand to form a tail. Harry tossed the curse in the air before throwing back at Voldemort. The usually pompous man dropped to the floor. Harry smiled, but made no move to take advantage of the situation. Voldemort arose and charged, bellowing in anger. Harry caught the fist and twisted Voldemort's hand behind his back before letting go. _

"_You have already lost, Voldemort." Harry spoke softly without any malice. "Don't make an even bigger fool of yourself."_

_Voldemort turned around and ROSE his wand up, AIMING HIGH. Harry raised his hand and Voldemort's wand shook before it exploded. A single phoenix feather floated to the floor and burst into flames. Harry lowered his hand and waited patiently for Voldemort to make a move. _

_Voldemort laughed, "You think I need a wand?"_

_The Dark Lord pointed his finger at Harry and a tiny red jet of light shot straight for the Gryffindor. Harry allowed the curse to hit his chest and it went straight through him. Voldemort's eyes lit up but he faltered when Harry smirked. Voldemort took a step back, which only made Harry's smile grow. _

"_Looks like you're finally realizing the truth." _

_Voldemort's eyes turned completely black and a single flame erupted in both orbs. He motioned with his finger and Harry stumbled backwards. Harry sighed and fought back. He waved his hand and Voldemort screamed when he lost his right hand. Harry shoved his hand out in front of him and Voldemort stumbled backwards into the edge of a table. Harry continued the motion of his hand and a whip of fire smacked Voldemort across the face. Voldemort pushed himself up and retaliated with numerous curses and hexes. Harry batted away the ones that came too close. _

"_Give up, Voldemort!" Harry yelled. "You cannot win."_

_Voldemort let out a bloodcurdling scream and lunged forward, trying to scratch at Harry. Harry took a step back and slammed his front knee into Voldemort's face. Voldemort fell onto the floor and turned over. _

"_So finish it then, Potter!" _

_Harry bent down to quietly and slowly replIED, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to sink to your level." Harry paused and closed his eyes. "I forgive you for all the wrongs you've caused me, but that doesn't mean you're getting out of this. You're going to die, but only after a proper trial."_

_Voldemort started to laugh. Harry turned around to bring down the ward he had set up. Voldemort saw his opportunity and took it. The green-colored curse leaped from his finger and hit Harry's undefended back. Harry dropped to his knees. Voldemort got to his feet in triumph. Harry dropped to the floor._

Kyle froze and struggled to breathe. It was not supposed to happen like this; Harry was supposed to _win_. He ducked the demon's punch and vanquished the creature with its own dagger. He stared up into the sky wide-eyedpraying for it all to be a hoax. He looked around and saw Wyatt orb out and then the picture in the sky glowed faintly blue.

Wyatt ignored the triumphant Voldemort; the dark wizard did not even seem to notice his arrival. He dropped down next to Harry's body and tried to heal, but the magic around the body crackled violently. He tried again only to be thrown into a wall.

Voldemort turned around to look at the unconscious whitelighter and then back to Harry's body. The Dark Lord's smile faded as the magic started sending off sparks of static electricity. Voldemort raised his hand and watched in slow motion as Harry slowly stood up. The Gryffindor's eyes were completely white except for a faint green tint where his pupils would have been. Harry got to his feet and two green jets of light jumped out of his eyes. Voldemort struggled to move but found himself rooted to the ground. The Killing Curses hit the Dark Lord in the chest and Voldemort dropped to the floor, dead.

Caleb awoke from his dream. He twisted around in the suffocating clutches of the white linen sheets before finally breaking free. The room was dark and the sounds of sleep filled it, coupled with moaning. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and fumbled around for his slippers. With his feet protected from the cold tile floor he slid off the bed and started down the chamber to another bed. He reached his destination and closed his eyes before moving around the bed to get a closer look at the occupant of the bed.

"DAMN IT!" Harry yelled.

Caleb jumped backwards and muttered an apology.

Harry sat up in his rickety bed. "You really need to stop doing that. It's been two weeks and I still won."

Caleb shuffled his feet.

"Go back to bed," Harry spoke more calmly with the initial shock wearing off. "I begin testing tomorrow so I need my sleep."

With the death of Voldemort and his generals, the rest of his army disintegrated from lack of leadership. The Ministry of Magic apologized to the royal family and Parliament for the destruction the battle had caused and the Aurors had London back together that afternoon. The Minister and Parliament had then begun discussions on how to deal with the exposure of magic. The Queen extended a grateful hand by declaring a fairly unknown castle in Scotland a temporary setting for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore, not skipping a beat, called in some favors with the Wizengamot and got the OWL and NEWT testing set up for two weeks after the fifth and seventh years settled in at the new castle. The rest of the students were exempted from testing and did not need to return to Hogwarts while it remained open for the testing, but they were welcome to come and visit. Once the announcement was made, Hermione had coerced everyone back into their studying.

Harry lay back down and began reciting the seven most common poisons and their antidotes. From the antidotes, he moved on to the differences between the Transfiguration and changing one's appearance through charms. The spells produced the same effect to the untrained eye, but a witch or wizard who graduated from Hogwarts should not have an untrained eye. Harry returned his attention to Potions as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Yes; life was definitely back to normal.

"_What is the underlining reason for the Avada Kedavra curse being impossible to block?" _

Harry nearly burst out laughing at the first question on the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. He looked up and over a couple of rows to catches Wyatt's grinning eyes. He dipped his quill in the provided anti-cheating ink and began to write while thinking about his last conversation with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster had bombarded him with questions about his duel with Voldemort. What did it feel like when the curse hit? Did you black out or were you aware that you were still alive? Were you in fact alive or did you die? Harry shrugged his shoulders to most of the questions. The curse hurt like hell as it sucked the life out of his body and then his memory blurred. He knew that he had somehow gotten to his feet because the next thing he was aware of was Voldemort crumpling to the floor. He never told Dumbledore that he felt Voldemort die including all the emotions the Dark Lord had in his last second of existence. The hatred to a world that never truly accepted him, the sadness for destroying so much in his quest to take revenge on those who mistrusted him, the confusion at Harry having forgiven him and that his curse had not worked. Harry cleared his head and continued with the essay.

Harry realized just how strange it felt once the first exam was over. Everything in his life was about was complete or coming to a close. There was no more Dark Lord attacking his friends and loved ones and himself. School was just about done forever. Now that he had thought about it, he realized he had not expected to make it this far. Sure, he had told everyone he wanted to be an Auror but deep down, he had never planned on making it to the academy. He shuddered at the thought; he had expected himself to die in that final battle.

"Harry!" Wyatt called out over the crowd of exiting students. "We need to talk."

Harry raised his eyebrow but did not voice his disappointment. He had wanted to relax before the Charms exam. "What about?"

Wyatt shook his head and carried on walking. They reached a quiet alcove and Wyatt warded it off. "This." he held up a newspaper article.

Harry read the title and he immediately felt his heart sink. "They're actually going to go through with this?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I've caught Dumbledore talking about it and he is preparing to be part of the council to try them."

"But most of their families didn't even do anything except ignore the obvious!" Harry's voice rose.

"I know, but, and I quote, _'the Minister feels that a standard needs to be set so that something like this never happens again'_." Wyatt threw the paper aside in disgust. "If he does this, we're going to be no better than Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "And I'm sure Dumbledore will bring that up, but how much can we actually do? If we stand up against this…the Wizarding community around the world is not going to survive another war." Harry meaningfullylooked at Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head. "We may have no choice…"

"We did decide that if something like this happened or if Voldemort won the war, that we'd use them…and then restart the whole world." Harry's eyes lost their zeal. "But we should give the government some time."

Wyatt agreed. "But we best see if they're still interested," Wyatt's face paled, "if we ally ourselves with them…we're going to be the enemy."

Harry closed his eyes. "But we also need to protect the Light even from itself."

"So it's agreed?" Wyatt breathed slowly. "Are we going to join the Avatars?"

Harry shook his head. "We aren't going to join them…just use them. Their power will make the rest of our plan easier to implement."

"When?"

Harry shrugged. "After the last exam? We need to do it before you go back to the States."

Wyatt looked at Harry. "You aren't going to come with us?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I have to help plan for my wedding."

The NEWT exams ended a week later and the OWLs were going to end the next day. Harry and his friends enjoyed supper, watching the fifth years cram in last minute studying in between mouthfuls of their dinner. Harry tuned himself back into the conversation.

"So what are you going to do?" Seamus asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm planning on convincing my parents to allow me to say in San Francisco for a year before I apply for a job at the Ministry, or I might strike out on my own and remain in the States."

Harry frowned. "Do you think your mother's going to go for that?"

Ginny smiled, "Why not? After all it's not like I'll be by myself…Hermione and Ron are planning to find jobs in San Francisco."

"Oh," Wyatt smiled at the two, "Are you moving in together as well?"

Hermione shook her head. "My parents have already rented out a flat for me downtown and, if Mrs. Weasley agrees, Ginny."

"And Ron?" Harry smiled at his best friend's stunned look.

Hermione jumped in, "My parents have saved an apartment on the same street…all he has to do is get around his pride and allow them to rent it for him."

Ron's ears turned red and he glared at his girlfriend. "I can afford my own apartment."

Ginny laughed. "Not until you get a job and even then…" She trailed off.

Ron smirked at his sister. "Shows how much you know me."

"Hey," Harry stopped the argument from escalating, "I inherited a house just outside of San Francisco…you can easily rent it from me."

Ron stopped glaring at his sister. "You don't have to do that Harry."

Wyatt wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and smiled. "But then he feels left out. Just take it from him and let him feel like a savior."

Harry pushed Wyatt off him while he laughed. "It's not a problem. It's not like I'm going to be using it and I'd prefer for it to not be collecting dust."

"Thanks," Ron expressed. "I'll pay for it."

Harry nodded. "I don't expect anything less."

Wyatt looked down at his watch and then at Harry. "We've got to go. It's almost time."

Harry nodded and stood up. "We have an appointment with some executive of some broomstick company in Germany."

Harry and Wyatt walked off before people could start asking more questions. They walked down past the professors' table, which had an open seat where Snape would have sat. Dumbledore's chair was also empty but that was because he was entertaining Uurande-tur in his temporary office. They sped past pretending to not hear Piper's questions of their actions.

"So are you still planning on attending Muggle school next year?"

Wyatt nodded. "I'm going to go to college the normal way…well, except for the little lies I'll have to put on my applications about what I've been up to the past two years. Besides, I want to rekindle my friendships at my school before they all leave the Bay."

Harry smiled. "Wish I had my future that planned out."

"Well, you do…just not in that way." Wyatt dropped his voice to a whisper.

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah, if this is going to work then we both have to disappear."

"I know," Wyatt muttered, "but you especially…you're part is going to be a lot more difficult if you still have strong relationships with everyone. I'll join you in hiding after I complete college. I want to give my mother the chance of seeing at least one of her kids get a college degree."

Harry frowned. "Won't Chris go to college? And Prue will be done with college before I emerge."

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know, but Chris is much more invested into his magic. My guess is he will go back to Magic School once it reopens next fall and then take up a position there. Dad wanted Prue to attend Magic School as well, and I don't think my mom is really willing to cause that to spilt up the family again."

"Your dad left because your mom did not want you trained at Magic School?" Harry was shocked.

Wyatt bit his lip, "It's a lot more complicated than that, but it certainly was a part of it. My mom wants us to have a normal life and my dad wants us to embrace our magic."

The conversation ended as they left the grounds of the castle and entered a small cave. Two men and a woman were standing inside all dressed in black and patiently waiting. Harry and Wyatt walked in with their heads held high.

"So you have come to ask for our help," Alpha began.

Harry raised his hand. "We have come to tell you that should the trials go the way we discussed, that you will not have any problems from us when you take over."

Beta folded her hands in front of her. "And why should we wait until then?"

"Because," Wyatt lengthened the word. "If you attack a second before the time decided upon, we will fight against you and you will never have our powers added to your collective."

Gamma cocked his head slightly. "And when will you join us if we do as you have requested?"

Harry looked at Wyatt who nodded. "We will decide on a timeline if it comes to this. But I will warn you that it will not be immediately; we still want to see if your Utopia is all it is cracked up to be."

Beta started, but Alpha silenced her with a look. "If we get their powers at all, it will be enough for us, Beta. Harry, we will do as you ask and hope that you hold up your end of the bargain."

Harry's eyes grew purple and Wyatt's eyes went blank.

Harry raised his hand and Gamma flew backwards. "It's not nice to pry into other peoples' minds. I believe this meeting is over."

Alpha nodded. "We will hopefully meet again, Harry Potter."

Harry waited until the Avatars left before he turned to Wyatt. "Did they find out anything?"

Wyatt shook his head. "They're just as much in the dark as Dumbledore and Cho."

"For now." Harry muttered just after Wyatt orbed out.

"Are they certain that it will work?" Harry questioned Dumbledore as he escorted the Headmaster to the royal alchemist's chambers.

Dumbledore grinned. "I doubt anything in magic is absolute. I completely trust Uurande-tur's judgment and if he is willing to trust Luthien in this matter, then I am not going to question him. Besides Harry, the worst that could happen is that I die, and with Voldemort dead, you have proven yourself worthy to take my place."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore but did not reply. They reached the end of the hallway and Dumbledore pulled out a tiny silver key. The key sunk into the wood and a door appeared. Harry opened the door and followed Dumbledore into the chamber. The inside of the chamber felt out of place in the living tree. The walls and floor were cold stone and the furniture was made out of metal rather than the beautiful rich colored wood of the rest of the palace.

"Luthien always preferred the décor of the Dwarven citadels," Dumbledore explained. "She commissioned the best Dwarven architects to design and build this room without harming the tree."

"Talking about me?" Luthien appeared out of a door at the far end of the room. She looked at Harry. "Storage room."

Harry nodded but remained silent. The Elven alchemist made him uneasy.

"Dumbledore, I was surprised to hear my great-nephew was willing to take this chance, and even more surprised that you accepted without any questions. Old age finally catching with to you?" Luthien spoke as she sat Dumbledore on a chair that sprung to life and strapped Dumbledore down.

Dumbledore smiled. "No. I just have realized that it is pointless arguing with your father."

Luthien laughed. "Still as funny as ever…it is such a pity you are a mortal…"

Luthien picked up a vial of dark brown liquid as she walked over to Dumbledore and pricked his hand with a small pin. She dropped the pin into the potion. The potion frothed around the pin and turned brilliant red. Luthien nodded and chucked the vial into a nearby sink. She picked up another larger potion vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Your body has already begun rejecting the potion, Albus," Luthien spoke in a more business-like tone. "Which should make the process a lot less painful and dangerous. This potion is a mild pain reliever and it should keep you awake during the worst of the pain. If you do feel like you are about to lose consciousness, please inform me…you must remain awake so I can keep an eye on your neural activity."

Dumbledore nodded. "So how many of your lovely potions am I going to be taking?"

Luthien smiled. "I will not deny that these are the worst tasting concoctions yet I have had to brew." She handed Dumbledore a cup with the pain reliever in it. "The first part has three potions; after that, it depends on how well your body accepts the potions. You could end up taking the other potion for the rest of your life or you might not have to take it at all. My best estimate is since your body is already removing the Veneficium Potion, you will not have to take the recovery potion."

Harry watched Dumbledore grimace at the taste of the Elven aspirin. Luthien waved a metal rod in front of Dumbledore's face and nodded. She picked up the glowing neon green potion muttered something and it stopped glowing.

"It is still hot." Luthien warned.

Dumbledore took the vial and gulped it down. Steam rose out of his ears and his face went red. Harry could see in his eyes that Dumbledore was in pain and it was not from the heat of the potion. Luthien checked her metal rod again and it glowed a faint blue. She hesitated but Dumbledore shook his head and waved her onward. Harry balled his hands into fists; blue was not good. The next potion had a thin layer of ice on top of it.

"Dry ice." Luthien mentioned as she handed it to Dumbledore. "Drink it through this." She gave him a straw.

Dumbledore plunged the straw into the potion and took a sip. His knuckles turned white and Luthien grabbed the vial out of his hand before Dumbledore crushed it. She put the potion down and picked up the pain reliever and a syringe. She filled the syringe and injected the pain reliever directly into Dumbledore's bloodstream. The metal wand's glow returned to the faint blue. The alchemist picked up the potion and handed back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore drank the rest of the potion without a major reaction.

"Okay, this last potion is the one that will force the potion out of your system." Luthien picked up a tiny white pill. "It's actually a Muggle fabrication, but I added a few extra ingredients to make it powerful enough to fight against the potion. It will take about an hour for the pill to work its way through your system." She turned to Harry. "You are welcome to go look around the palace. I am sure Dumbledore would not mind."

Dumbledore nodded. "You should go and visit Uur."

Harry felt his heart start to hammer. _It is impossible . . . . He can't know our plan._ "Thank you, Albus."

Harry left the room just as Dumbledore took the pill. He found his way back to the main hallway before realizing he had no idea where Uur's room was and if Uur was even around. He walked around until he found a familiar face.

"Harry," Elinohtar called out clad in a white dress. "Uur did not mention you were coming to visit."

Harry smiled. "I never told him. Is your brother here?"

Elinohtar shrugged. "I have been in a meeting with my grandmother since yesterday afternoon. He was supposed to take a tour of the rebuilding project, but knowing him, he postponed it until I could join him."

Harry laughed and Elinohtar joined him. "Is it possible to figure out if he is here?"

"You are telepathic, are you not?"

"I struggle to communicate with Uur when he is right in front of me." Harry confessed.

The Elven princess waved her hand. "I do not understand how to communicate telepathically either. I can, however, summon him." She smiled evilly but it faded. "I will take you to his private quarters and if he is not there…you are going up a creak without a paddle."

They entered an elevator of sorts and took the gut-wrenching ride up to the top floor of the palace. From there, they climbed two more sets of staircases until they left the inside of the giant tree and were walking on a thick limb high above the ground. At the edge of the limb sat a small open gazebo and an even smaller hut.

"Uur, are you up here?" yelled Elinohtar.

Uur's head popped out of the hut. He smiled when he spotted Harry and came out shirtless. Harry blinked at the sight as in a year of living with Uur; the Elven prince had never been less clothed than in full court attire. Elinohtar disappeared down the staircase without allowing Harry to thank her.

"You are a most unexpected visitor," Uur pulled on a plain leather jacket over his white cloth t-shirt.

Harry nodded. "I was the handpicked escort for Dumbledore today."

Uur nodded. "It does not sound like a fun experience."

"So, is this what you've been doing since school ended?"

Uur shook his head. "I wish. My father has piled on my duties; I am officially the ruler of the Southern Kingdom. My only glimmer of hope was that my father listened to his generals and made my sister the permanent High General."

Harry nodded. "So you are no longer just Prince Uurande."

Uur shook his head. "I am Uurande-tur, Lord of the Southern Kingdom."

"Isn't that confusing?" Harry questioned.

"What? Sharing the same name as my father?" Uur shook his head. "I guess it would be if I actually used that title. Everyone still calls me Uur; they just put king before it instead of prince."

Harry nodded. "Ok…" He trailed off.

"So what did you come to talk to me about?" Uur asked crushing the awkward silence.

"Err…" Harry wondered how best to approach the subject. "You know what is going on in the wizarding community?"

"Yes." Uur nodded and led the way to his gazebo.

"Well, Wyatt and I have come up with a plan to stop the Light from destroying itself." Harry spoke softly. "I'm not going to give you details, but I am going to request something of you…something that you will not understand until these things have come to pass."

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. "I need you to take Cho and my son into your protection…You must hide them so that I can never find them and then you need stay out of my way."

Uur frowned. "Why…what are you planning…?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter, but for the plan to work, Cho and my son must survive . . . . The gates between our worlds when the time comes must be shut…I don't want them to corrupt this as well."

Uur, still confused, nodded. "And when will I know to open the gates again?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Once my son is old enough to marry, you must put him back into society and then shut the gates for…"

Uur held up his hand. "I don't need to know. You must do what you see is best and I will make sure that the Elves and hopefully the Dwarves do not interfere until our time comes."

Harry looked at Uur. "Err…"

Uur smiled. "Harry, you and Wyatt are destined to bring an end to this eternal conflict and I trust that you two will be more than a match for the challenges…I will protect Cho and your future son with my life."

Harry sat in Dumbledore's temporary office watching the headmaster practice his magic. Dumbledore conjured a fiery phoenix and then battled it into submission before turning it into a live cat and finally flicking his wand, turning the cat into a puff of smoke. Harry clapped his hands together slowly and waited for Dumbledore to take a seat.

"So you're back to your old self then, Albus?" Harry stated.

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "I have all my magic back, but I am not as young as I once was."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Are you going to leave your post as Headmaster at last?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not wish to go into retirement, Harry. I just do not think I will be dueling you anytime soon."

Harry smirked. "I have no intentions of dueling you myself either. But I do need to talk to you."

The headmaster replaced his wand in its display case. "Pardon my asking, but what about, exactly?"

Harry flexed his fingers slowly. "What are you going to do about the trials?"

Dumbledore looked surprised. "I am arguing against them, but the Minister is adamant. I will vote against the death penalty, but I believe I will be one of the few."

Harry nodded. "So the trials are just an act."

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore sighed, "I do not see them ending in favor of the Death Eater's families."

Harry glumlynodded. "So I was right."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I have to admit, you were far more clairvoyant than I on this matter."

"And you said in that same conversation you trust Wyatt and I to do what is right." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, then this is what Wyatt and I have come up with."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "I would prefer not to know."

"No," Harry shook his head, "I believe you have to know. Albus, you have to try everything in your power from allowing those executions from taking place. But Wyatt and I will ask the Order to stand against the Ministry with the execution. They will refuse to do anything and most likely The Order of the Phoenix will become part of the new international government being forged between the Muggles and wizards, as will the Phoenix Council."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you want me not to challenge that."

Harry nodded. "If we can persuade the Order to work for us from the inside, then I may be able to save some from bloodshed. Either way, the Elves and Dwarves will return to their hiding. Albus, what we need you to do is protect the Power of Five's lineage for us. You will know what to do as the time comes closer, but once your part is done…"

Dumbledore nodded vaguely. "You are not going to be able to torture that information out of me."

Harry smiled sadly. "I wish there were another way."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, I understand. I will die with their secret safely locked away with me."

"But that lineage must be…"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "I know exactly what to do, Harry. But for your plan to work that means you must be left in the dark."

Harry pulled on his black suit jacket and checked himself in the mirror. Cho charmed his usually unruly black mop into a neat modest hairstyle. He had placed a "notice-me-not" spell on his scar, which had all but disappeared since Voldemort's defeat. Cho's arms snaked under his and straightened his black tie. He smiled at her in the mirror.

"You look nice all dressed up." Cho commented as she fixed her hair and make-up.

Harry nodded, "Hopefully, the next time you see me in a suit will be at our wedding."

"Perhaps," Cho handed Harry her wand. "I was thinking of going more traditional."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Suits are traditional."

"Maybe for _Muggle_ weddings," Cho picked up her small purse, "but I'm a witch, Harry, and you are a wizard."

"Ron's going to hate you for it." Harry joked.

Cho shrugged and locked the door to the house. "He'll just have to live with that, then."

Harry looked back at the rebuilt Godric's Hollow house. It was an exact replica of the house he had seen in his dream; the one that blew up from the backfired Killing Curse. It was the perfect house: exactly what he always pictured when someone mentioned the word 'home'. He smiled when his eyes passed over the small fountain just to the right of the pathway, the memorial for his parents and godfather.

"Ready, Harry?"

Harry looked into Cho's eyes. "As I'll ever be."

The ruins of Hogwarts castle were still smoking from its destruction, despite the month and a half that had passed since the attack. The remains of the Giant Squid lay just out of reach of the lake's water. In the lake swam hundreds of merfolk waiting for the service to start. Standing dead still were the remains of the herd of centaurs just inside the burnt remains of the Forbidden Forest. And in between the two sat thousands of wizard, witches, Elves, dwarves, nymphs, goblins, fairies, and other magical folk on white chairs facing the castle.

Dumbledore dressed in somber pitch-black satin robes, standing in front of the group. Behind the Headmaster lay six marble stones each with a flame coming out of the foot of the stone dancing in the light breeze. In the middle of the six stones stood a magnificent marble fountain with all the magical people who took part in the war, represented by tiny sculptures of the different species' likeness. The fountain was a memorial for everyone who died in the war. The six stones were separate graves for individuals who meant a lot to Hogwarts; on the right of the fountain were Charlie, Neville, and Luna; and the left, Alastor Moody, Hagrid, and Sirius Black. Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and muttered an apology. Dumbledore seemed relieved to see Harry.

"Ladies, gentleman, children, and those children at heart, I welcome you to the celebration of the lives of so many who gave so much in the war against Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Today is especially for those who went to Hogwarts and were actively involved in the fight against Lord Voldemort. I do not wish to upset anyone," Dumbledore paused, "but these six people did almost as much as Mr. Potter did in this war. People who knew these six individuals better than anyone else have requested to talk about their lives before we turn on the fountain."

Mr. Weasley stood up and walked up to the podium. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "When Professor Dumbledore asked us if we would do Hogwarts the honors of having our son buried on its grounds, I could barely believe my ears. Charlie loved this school and was devoted to everything it stood for. He went through all his years at this school absorbing as much knowledge from his professors as possible. He wanted to prove to this school and to those who taught him that he was worth their efforts." Mrs. Weasley let out a sob. "When Voldemort was reborn three years ago, Charlie begged Dumbledore to let him enter the Order. We protested, but he had made his decision and Charlie become the Order's chief ears for the world at large. He worked quietly behind the scenes as Voldemort took over Europe, helping to set-up sanctuaries around continental Europe for those who wished to fight against Voldemort's regime. Then when it simply became impossible to carry on in Europe, Charlie lead groups into African, American, and Asian countries to rally support for the Order.

"Charlie worked hard to keep the lines of communication between all the various underground groups open. He also helped collect information on the creatures that Voldemort enslaved. He was a powerful fighter and an amazing son. He fought bravely until the end and we will always be proud of him for that." Mr. Weasley sat down in the silence that followed his speech.

Neville's grandmother got up after a couple of minutes and looked at the crowd sternly. Harry realized that Neville had every excuse to have been afraid to anger her.

"Neville showed his magical potential late in his life. He worked hard in school and helping his friends to prove he could live up to his father's reputation. He became a close friend of Harry Potter's and did his best to live up to that title as well. Well, he was wrong to do that!" A few people gasped. "Neville was perfect the way he was, whether he could perform a single spell or not, he was worth much more than what he felt he was worth. He found his place in the DA and I could not have been prouder of him. He surpassed his father and mother in the number of times he escaped from battles with Voldemort's Death Eaters, and he even faced that snake-faced fool in the end. Neville, wherever you are, do not think for one damn second that I was for a single moment not proud of you." She walked back down to her seat without a single tear appearing in her eye.

Ginny walked up to the podium very slowly. Wyatt looked confused if he should go up with her or not. Harry smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled weakly back.

"Luna was a very…_eccentric_ girl, and made our lives very interesting. She provided an outlet for Harry during the year the Ministry refused to believe Voldemort was back. She was a major support to her father when they lost her mother and helped Neville find his self-confidence. She got picked on and teased every day and yet never let it bother her. She was always there to listen to your problems and was one hell of a dueler." Members of the DA laughed in rumination at the comment. "She will be missed dearly by those who knew her and those knew teased her missed out on knowing someone very special."

Dumbledore strode back up to the front. "Alastor Moody is not someone you can easily forget. He…"

Harry sat down after speaking about Hagrid and Lupin, the last of the Marauders, took his spot.

"Sirius Black died doing what he loved to do. I think his only regret would be that he could not be here to celebrate Voldemort's defeat with his beloved godson. He died fighting his cousin in the Department of Mysteries. His body is not here today, because it cannot be recovered; he fell through the mysterious veiled archway." Lupin looked at Harry. "He loved life and loved James as the brother neither of them had. I felt blessed to simply be on the sidelines and watch the two of them wreak havoc both at school and at home." Lupin's voice became more somber. "Sirius was the best friend I ever had, and I miss him sorely, but he would not want me or Harry to be miserable the rest of our days. He would want us all to live life like he had: enjoying every moment and forgetting about the consequences. Now, I cannot say I agree with him completely, but I will do my best to honor his request, and so should all of you."

Dumbledore walked up to the front again. "Now these were six of the many people who gave their lives and Hogwarts has seen fit to honor those who died in this war with this magnificent fountain." The merfolk wailed and the arrows flew into the air from the centaurs. The phoenix in the center of the fountain glowed gold and its head tipped back. A stream of crystal clear water sprung from its mouth and began to fill the bottom of the fountain. "This fountain and the six flames will never be put out, so long as Hogwarts stands." There was rumble from he direction of the castle and a single tower arose from the ground.

"That tower is the first tower Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin erected when the four founders decided to create Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused as the crowd oohed and ahhed. "And it is the first tower to be restored in the process of rebuilding Hogwarts Castle."

**You are cordially invited to…**

**The Wedding of**

**Harry James Potter and Cho Chang**

On the date of July 30th

At Stonehenge

AN: So at long last I finished the chapter and I have only one more to go. Hopefully you will all be surprised at what I have in store for everyone in my fic.

I am writing a squeal which should appear on the all four websites sometime in the coming months.

Next Chapter:

The wedding of a life time and the future of magic is decided


	22. Wedding

Wedding

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry questioned Cho.

Cho glared at Harry and nodded furiously. "Look, it's not like we could stop them from coming anyway. We are going to have an open ceremony and a private reception at Phoenix Hall. _And_ ask me again, and I'll call the whole thing off." Cho stormed out the front door.

Harry shook his head and slumped into his chair at the breakfast table. He waved his wand and the table started to clean itself. One week after they had sent out their official invitations to their wedding and already the pressure was on. Cho had gotten Dumbledore to pull a lot of strings to obtain the rights for them to marry at Stonehenge, but the problem was the only date it could be pulled off was a month away. Cho had practically been a nervous wreck ever since and had no tolerance for anything to go wrong or slow.

"Harry!" Cho called. "What's the postman doing?"

Harry got up and went to the front door. There, at the welded shut mailbox, stood a man in his late thirties trying desperately to open the box. Harry walked past the stunned Cho and to the man.

"Um…sir? I can take those." Harry held out his hand for the mail.

The postman frowned at Harry. "You should get that replaced."

Harry nodded absently. "Just moved in…haven't had time." He looked up and smiled and walked away from the still frowning man with a muttered, "Thanks."

Harry walked back up the path and passed Cho who seemed to be coming around. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the house.

"Who sent us letters?" Cho muttered.

Harry handed her five letters and kept the other five. "These five are from the States…"

"…And these are from London." Cho stared at the royal seal on the back of one of the letters. "They can't actually be coming…right?"

Harry shook his head. "They're politicians…they're going to turn our wedding into publicity stunt."

Cho closed her eyes. "I knew there was a reason I liked Cedric more than you."

"Gee," Harry read through a rather impersonal letter from the Chief Justice of the United States' Supreme Court. "You're very romantic today."

Cho gasped softly. "I was just kidding, Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled. "I know."

Cho was about to respond when Hedwig landed between them carrying three letters and Holly was carrying two. Osiris appeared just above Harry's head in a fireball clutching another couple of letters in his beak.

"We're popular today," Harry commented and relieved his pets of their burdens. "There should be food in the nest outside." He told an expectant Hedwig; the other two birds had already left for the miniature tree house.

"They're from our friends at least." Cho smirked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Who didn't reply?"

Cho searched through the letters. "The Halliwells, but I spoke to Paige the day before yesterday and she told me that they were planning on coming." Harry nodded and proceeded to open the letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry and Cho,_

_Thank you again for the use of your Victorian Manor; it's massive! I'll get you the rent ASAP; I just need to get paid by my employer. He's a rather rude Muggle but at least the job will get me through until I start at the Ministry here. I was at Hermione's earlier and everything is fine over there. Ginny convinced the school district to allow her to enroll in Wyatt's high school for free. Hermione's job at the wand shop has taken off; it seems she has a talent for making wands (as if she doesn't have enough to brag about). Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've convinced my boss to give me that weekend off. _

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

"Well, Ron is coming." Harry stated hesitantly.

Cho smiled, "So you know you're going to have to choose between him and Wyatt. Open Kyle's letter…let's make this interesting."

Harry glared at Cho but complied with her request.

_Harry and Cho,_

_Sorry this letter is so short, but I had to write it before my dad got home. He's still annoyed with the whole magic thing, but at least he's not pulling his hair out anymore. I've spoken to the others and they've all got similar problems. But none of us want to miss your wedding. We've made plans to orb over there if our parents don't come around, but I hope they do. Nothing against Ethan, but he's never gotten the hang of that power. Anyways, you can count me in for the wedding. If they can't get there then I'll figure out a way; after all, I am a descent blinker…_

…_I'm kidding, Harry. Our parents all agreed to allow us to come to the wedding under the condition that we'll return on the earliest flight the next day._

_Thank Osiris for me; he was a bit annoyed when I called for him._

_Kyle_

Harry groaned. "Well, it's not like my life so far has been easy; why did I expect this to be any different?"

"It's not that bad," Cho sat down on his lap, "and besides, you get me in return for all your troubles."

Harry smiled. "Who are you choosing as your maid-of-honor?"

"I was planning on choosing Ginny." Cho laughed at the look on Harry's face. "I've actually known her the longest of all my, er…_true_ friends, but now it looks like I'll have to wait."

Harry frowned. "And why is that?"

Cho muttered something about men. "I can't precisely choose Ginny if you're not going to choose Wyatt."

Harry chuckled softly. "You know you could choose first, and then I'll choose whoever matches up with your maid-of-honor."

"What?" Cho sat up staring at Harry. "And miss you tormenting yourself with the decision? Not on your life."

Harry mock growled."You're sadistic!"

Cho nodded. "And you love it."

Harry sweetly kissed his fiancé and they resumed opening their letters.

Cho pulled Ginny away from the front window of the gown shop. Hermione was barely controlling her laughter, but one look from the youngest Weasley sobered her up. Cho watched the two roommates glare at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Ok now, can we please get back to me?"

Hermione and Ginny's angry faces broke into laughter. Cho smiled and opened the door to the store. They entered and just stared at the various wedding gowns on display. Cho gulped; this was going to be a long day.

"Can I help you?" A tiny plump woman with gray hair asked from the front counter.

Cho walked forward. "I would like to purchase a gown."

"_That_ is obvious," the woman snapped. "Did you have anything in mind or are you going to waste my time trying on every damn dress in this place?"

Cho took a step back.

"Don't mind my mother," a handsome young man walked out from the back of the store. "She didn't get her cup of coffee this morning."

"And whose fault is that?"

The man turned to face his mother. "You can go back up stairs, mother; I'm done in the back."

The woman got off her stool and muttered a "thank the Lord" before heading into the back of the shop. The man shook his head and turned back to face Cho. "She's usually at least pleasant to the customers. My name is Preston."

He held out his hand and Cho shook it. "Cho Chang."

Preston smiled, "I was hoping I would meet you…your mother bought her wedding gown from my father. One of the best he ever made, or at least he said so." He pulled out his wand and a measuring tape. "Harry Potter is a lucky boy."

Cho blushed. Hermione and Ginny were swooning. "I want something simple, yet…modern."

Preston nodded and started the measuring process. "Are these two also getting dresses?"

Hermione and Ginny looked up, startled.

Cho shook her head. "I've yet to choose a maid-of-honor…or a color, for that matter."

Preston arched an eyebrow. "I'd suggest something in the range of emerald or perhaps a dark purple. You are having it outside, correct?"

Cho nodded and the tape recoiled to avoid hitting her in the eye. "Sorry."

Preston smiled. "Not a problem. Let's see, I think I have the perfect dress for you and the _maids_-of-honor: dresses to match." He searched through a catalog tapped his wand on a picture. "As simple as they get, and it will match your figure." He pulled out a different file and two dresses, one in purple and the other in dark green, appeared next to the wedding gown.

Cho stared at the gown and almost fell over because of how lightheaded she became. "It's…it's…"

"Beautiful!" Ginny breathlesslyexclaimed. Hermione ferventlynodded her agreement.

"Go try it on while I measure these two so they can try on their dresses." Preston waved his wand and a wooden door opened.

Cho levitated the gown in front of her and entered the large changing room. She briefly looked back to Ginny with a yellow measuring tape around her waist beforeshe closed the door and put on the dress.

As soon as the smooth fabric slid over her skin,she instantly knew that _this_was her weddingdress. It was pure white with a design of Celtic knotted diamonds on her back. It was strapless and lacked a veil. It trailed behind her for about a foot; enough to make it look elegant without being a nuisance to the wearer ofthe dress. She opened the door and heard Ginny and Hermione's gasps of delight.

"So…what do you think?" Cho asked nervous.

"You're stunning!" Hermione stated. "Harry's going to be in shock."

Ginny smiled and nodded her agreement. "If you don't buy it, I will!"

Cho laughed. "How much?"

Preston frowned. "Not a question I usually get asked until all of the gowns have been sampled…two thousand Galleons."

Cho choked back her shock. "You could buy a house with that much money."

Preston nodded sadly. "It's a one of a kind…the last dress my dad made. If it were any other customer, I'd charge another thousand Galleons, at least."

"Cho," Hermione whispered, "You know that you don't have to worry about the price. Harry wouldn't care if you spent every last Knut in his vault."

Ginny added her own two cents. "And two thousand Galleons wouldn't even make a dent."

Cho nodded, but still remained uncertain. "I don't want to make Harry think I'm a spoiled girl…"

Preston rubbed his hands together nervously. "I'll make you an offer…you buy that dress and I'll do all the planning for your wedding for free."

Cho's eyes comically widened. "Why?"

Preston laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything like that…it's just…you look _perfect_ in that dress. No one else will ever compare to you in it."

Cho's cheeks reddened. "I still don't know, though…I should ask Harry first."

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Cho's arm. "Harry won't mind, Cho; I promise. He'll do anything to please you and you know that. If you ask him, he'll say yes and then you'll feel guilty."

Cho rolled her eyes."Like I won't if I just bought the dress now?"

Ginny tried a different approach. "You could buy it yourself."

Cho airily laughed, "I've never had that much money in my entire life."

Preston interrupted. "I think I have another solution…I don't usually do this. I'll allow you to buy it on store credit. If Mr. Potter doesn't absolutely adore you in the dress, then you can return it free of charge."

"Preston, I…" Cho searched for the right words. "…I couldn't do that."

The wizard bowed his head slightly, appearing to study his wand."My father would want you to wear that dress…" He raised his head and walked up to Cho. "Believe me; I know he would be rolling in his grave if anyone else bought this dress."

"But…"

Hermione pulled out her purse. "I'll pay for it. Consider it a wedding present from myself, Ron, and the rest of my family." When Cho started to argue Hermione held up her hand. "Cho, it's worth every Knut and I can afford it."

"You can?" Ginny stared at Hermione.

"My parents made some very good investments for my college education and I'm not going to be using it for that. They gave it to me as a graduation present…this is dress is only a fraction of that…"

Cho tightly hugged Hermione, drowning out the rest of her sentence. "Thank you so much, Hermione!"

"I have only one condition…"

"What?" Cho questioned.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "That you buy the emerald bridesmaid's dresses."

"And what about the maid-of-honor?" Cho asked a bit surprised by her request.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "I don't want to end your fun…Harry can make that decision all by himself."

"Do you think Ron is expecting to be Harry's best man?"

Hermione shrugged. "He hasn't said anything, but I can tell you he'd be disappointed if he isn't picked."

"I have a feeling Harry is going to pick Kyle." Cho stated as she handed Preston a transfer card to pay for the bridesmaid's dresses.

Ginny nodded, "Good choice. That way I won't have to deal with Ron glaring at Wyatt any more than usual."

"Who's going to be your third bridesmaid?" Hermione asked as they climbed into the car.

Cho shrugged. "At the moment, it's Tonks but she is not sure if the trials will have begun by then or not."

"I'm pretty sure the Minister is not going to pass up the publicity."

Harry sat in the armchair watching his two best friends arguing over the latest referee call in the soccer game being broadcast over the radio. He had turned off the TV because the two of them were arguing constantly, being able to watch the game. At least with the radio the arguments were confined to the commercials. Ron was going on that the referee was favoring the home team and Wyatt was complaining that the home team was a bunch of cheaters. Neither of them seemed to notice they both supported the same side.

The front door opened and Harry hastily got up, happy for an excuse to leave the room. He greeted Cho with a kiss."Did you find a dress?"

Cho nodded. "It's perfect."

"Cool." Harry looked at the beaming girls behind Cho. "They like their dresses?"

Hermione walked through the door. "You have no idea."

Harry frowned, but Cho motioned for him to drop the subject.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at the growing volume of the two voices in the living room. "You left them alone!"

Harry nodded. "If one of them dies, it makes my job easier."

Cho leaned in closer. "You didn't talk to them?"

"I'll do it over dinner…they're taking me out; probably to argue over who should be my best man."

Cho nodded. "Just remember Wyatt's not legal, even in the wizarding world."

"Oh, shoot," Harry pretended to snap his fingers. "I was hoping to get super-drunk and squeeze in a couple of lap dances."

"That's your bachelor's party," Wyatt interrupted before kissing Ginny. "We should go…traffic's going to be terrible into Oakland."

"Oakland?" Harry inquired.

Ron nodded. "There's a quiet wizarding pub there boasting to serve the best butterbeers."

"So, couldn't you just orb there?" Cho asked.

Wyatt smiled, "That's personal gain...the consequences could be terrible…"

"And you've been reprimanded by your mother for using your magic in front of her friends." Ginny stated earning herself a glare. "No magic until he learns his lesson. Right, Wy?"

"But isn't magic exposed?" Hermione inquired. "We don't have to be so careful about using magic in front of Muggles now."

"Ah," Wyatt said overdramatically. "Therein lies our dilemma. How much is too much?"

"When you use magic to impress your girlfriend," Harry smirked at Wyatt, "That, I would say, is too much."

"Anyway," Wyatt ignored Harry's jibe, "I'm threatened with the binding of my powers if I use them for personal gain. That includes transporting people around when there is other means of getting to the place."

Harry pulled out his wand. "I could make those cars disappear with a swish."

Wyatt smiled, annoyed. "Harry, we're driving."

"If you insist." Harry pocketed his wand. "I'll be waiting for you there." He disappeared with a 'pop'.

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist before he could also Disapparate. "You and Wyatt are going to drive to the pub."

"Why?" Ron glowered.

"Because," Ginny spoke up, "You two need to work out your differences. Harry is going to have a hard enough time choosing between the three of you as it is without you two sniping at each other."

Cho disappeared into the living room as Hermione carried on speaking. "You two are his closest friends…try and find some middle ground."

Wyatt grabbed his keys and Ron followed him out the door; neither looked pleased. Hermione and Ginny went to join Cho in the living room. Harry Apparated into the seat beside Cho.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Harry asked the two young women.

Ginny shrugged. "They could either become the best of friends or this could make their feud even worse."

"You know Ron's ego is not easily soothed." Hermione turned the television on.

Harry nodded and slumped his shoulders. "Wyatt's hardly Mr. Easygoing, either."

Cho was about to say something when the news report caught her attention. Harry turned to see the TV and groaned. The faces of the Death Eaters flashed across the screen; hollow, defeated, they looked ready to die. Harry shook his head as the faces of their wives and their children began showing up on screen.

"Draco's being charged you know," Hermione stated. "Dumbledore, Uurande-tur, and Claudia are all fighting to have his name removed from the wanted list."

"All the names of those not actually Death Eaters should be removed." Harry snapped.

Hermione nodded, "But I doubt that the Minister will ever do that...it's going to be a long chance to save Draco."

Harry laughed. "Draco's not going to be captured, Hermione. He's in hiding at the rebuilt Grimmauld Place."

"And how much longer is it going to remain Unplottable?" Hermione questioned. "The Order is going to have to move headquarters once it becomes part of the Ministry. And Phoenix Hall cannot become part of the Ministry's properties…it's protected by ancient curses. I don't think Merlin liked the leaders of his day."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. "Grimmauld Place will never be used as the Order's headquarters again. Not even Dumbledore can convince me to allow them back there. Draco is hiding there because I told him to, not the Order."

"So Dumbledore doesn't know where he is?" Ginny asked.

Harry shut his eyes readying himself for the uproar. "I feel Dumbledore can no longer be trusted to do what is right."

"_You what!"_ screamed Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath. "Dumbledore is afraid of another war breaking out. He will not push the government too hard and that's bad. As long as he fears a war, I can't trust him. The Ministry is doing something that makes it no better than the man I murdered…and if they continue on like this, I will not sit back idly."

Cho glanced at Harry. "You would rebel?"

Harry shrugged. "I have not thought anything out yet. I'm still hoping that the Minister figures out he is mistaken."

"You can't start another war…" Hermione looked torn between pride and terror. "If you…we'll never survive."

Harry nodded. "That may be the only way." He Disapparated.

"Harry!" Ron burst through the pub's door. "Thank God!"

Harry cringed. "Ron, where's Wyatt?"

"Parking his car," Ron shook his head. "I'll be damned if I ever get into another vehicle he is driving."

"A firewhiskey," Harry told the bartender. "I don't remember him being a bad driver."

"He's not bad," Ron downed the alcohol. "He's _terrible_."

Wyatt walked through the door. "Harry, I think I could do with one of those."

Harry smiled. "Sorry, Wyatt you're still underage. A butterbeer, please."

"So, are you nervous?"

Harry waved the question off. "How was the car ride?"

Wyatt's eyes shifted to the floor. "Bearable…traffic wasn't as bad as usual."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Harry handed Wyatt his butterbeer. "I want you two to be groomsmen along with Kyle…but I can't do that to Cho unless you two can get along."

"Err…"

"…Aha…"

Harry motioned for them to take a seat away from the bar. The bartender was looking at them in annoyance. They took a seat farther away from the table. Harry brought with him the butterbeer he had ordered for himself before Ron had burst through the doors. He would have done it earlier, but a few girls had bombarded him for his autograph pledging to do anything for it. He had put up with their banter before gently nudging them away from his body with a telekinetic shove. Once they realized that they could not break through his little bubble, they had left the pub.

"Look," Ron spoke awkwardly, "Harry, Wyatt and I have issues to work out, but we will never let our little spat ruin your wedding."

Harry nodded. "That's what you say while you're sober, Ron. You and Wyatt have been fighting ever since Wyatt and Ginny broke up. And we are all sick of it. Ron, you thought Wyatt was the best person for Ginny before the break up. What changed?"

Ron looked up at the ceiling. "Ahhh…"

"And Wyatt," Harry turned to look at the younger teen, "I have no idea why you're fighting with Ron."

"Maybe," Wyatt stated almost angrily, "it's because he's never nice to me. He's jealous that you and I are so close. He's fearful that you'll leave him behind." _And he's not far from the truth._

Ron glared at Wyatt. "You're not supposed to read minds."

Harry snapped his fingers. "He doesn't have to. I knew that already…I was just being careful to not annoy you." He glared at Wyatt. "Ron, you know that you're my best friend…nothing can change that. Wyatt and I have…similar problems to deal with…problems no one else would begin to understand." Harry was wishing he had bought some firewhiskey instead of just butterbeer.

"So," Ron articulated, "I'm your best friend but you can't come to me with your problems?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not like that and you know it. I've told you everything…you and Hermione were the ones I trusted with my secrets long before I told Wyatt or anyone else. I've just got issues that I'd rather not involve you in…problems that take a bit more power to solve than you possess." _Wyatt, I hope you're not taking this the wrong way._

Wyatt tilted his head. "I have no problem not being your best mate, Harry. I never in my wildest dreams thought to split up to Gryffindor Trio."

Harry rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Ron. Ron's ears were red and Harry could not tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Either way, it wasn't a good sign.

"Look, Ron." Harry lowered his voice. "You and Hermione disagree with my vampiric form. You were ready to kill me because I am a dark creature. And now you're acting like a baby because I confided my concerns in Wyatt!"

Ron recoiled. "You could have spoken to us."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I suppose I could have…but I had other problems to contend with…making you two feel better was not at the top of my list." He kept his tone emotionless. "I don't hold it against you…I would have acted in a similar fashion…but Ron, you need to let this enmity with Wyatt go. Hermione already has."

Ron fiddled with the empty shot glass. "Who's your best man?"

"RON!" Wyatt glared at the redhead.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm going to ask Kyle to be my best man. He is the last blood relative I have and it could be a great way for me to connect with him."

"Oh." the young men tried to hide their disappointment.

Harry cocked his head. "Oh, come on…it's not like you're going to miss out on anything. Cho and I already agreed to have all our bridesmaids and groomsmen to sit with us during the reception. The only thing you guys won't do is being responsible for the rings."

"And the bachelor party," Wyatt commented.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt Kyle is going to do the planning for that by himself…especially when he's not even going to be able to be there."

Ron and Wyatt lightened up after that.

As the rest of the month passed, Harry and Cho calmed down considerably. Everything was set for the wedding. Dumbledore had gotten the trials to be postponed and agreed to be the priest in the handfasting ritual. The rings were in Kyle's possession and Piper had persuaded her new manager to work the weekend of the wedding. They had convinced the Ministry that Auror protection was unnecessary and unwanted. Harry had already gone out to Stonehenge along with Wyatt and Dumbledore and set up wards and security measures should someone be foolish enough to attack. There was only one problem to still fix.

"Minister," Harry spoke calmly, "Draco Malfoy has proven himself loyal to the Light over and over again."

Robert Bennett nodded. "That still does not clear him from being put on trial. His father was part of Voldemort's inner circle. Unless he discloses all the information he has on what Voldemort's plans were before his defeat, he is going on trial."

Dumbledore spoke up before Harry could explode. "Draco has not lived with his father since the beginning of his sixth year. He worked as a spy for us feeding Voldemort false information…he is no more a threat to the New Order than I am."

"That is not saying much, Dumbledore." Bennett got up from behind his desk and walked to the window. "Draco Malfoy _is_ going on trial."

Harry stood up and waved his hand to keep the Aurors from stopping him. "Minister, I do not agree with your trying of the Death Eaters' families. I have made that fact blatantly obvious, but if you do not remove Draco's name from that list, I will destroy you."

The Aurors started after Harry but Robert waved him off. "Mr. Potter, are you threatening me?"

Harry shrugged off Dumbledore's hand. "_Yes_. And you know that I can make true with that promise."

Bennett looked at Dumbledore who now sat serenely in his chair. "Mr. Potter, you can make your life a lot more difficult if you make enemies with the Ministry."

"I thoroughly doubt you could do anything worse than Voldemort." Harry smiled. "Draco Malfoy is going to attend my wedding…if anyone tries to stop him…"

Bennett glared at Harry. "I'll make sure that he is granted immunity for that one day. After that, he must turn himself in; otherwise I'm charging you, Dumbledore, and whoever the hell else I have to with treason."

Dumbledore stood up. "You are making the same mistakes your predecessor made. Good day, Minister. See you at the wedding."

Harry shut the door behind him. "Do you think he's going to be that foolish?"

"I have a feeling," Dumbledore lowered his voice, "that our Minister does not have to use that threat. He is going to try and destroy us through other means…and I will just have to sit back and watch."

"Keep the Ministry out of Hogwarts." Harry warned. "We do not need another Umbridge."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I doubt Robert Bennett is going to get that far. After all, he has to also keep public opinion on his side."

Harry rubbed his head and wandlessly cast the spell to secure his bowtie. He knew it was a stupid idea to have his bachelor party the night before the wedding. His body did not handle being intoxicated very well and the hangover was even worse. He had already drunken three of the special concoction Ginny made to relieve the symptoms with little result. He pulled on his tux jacket and placed his wand in his front pocket. He looked himself over in the mirror when the door creaked open.

"Harry, you need to get over there now." Ginny snapped.

Harry checked his watch. "The wedding doesn't start for another two hours."

"And we have to get Cho and ourselves ready in that time." Ginny was annoyed. "Go join your other idiot friends at Stonehenge. I'm sure they're all complaining about their migraines."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Any word from the airport group?"

Ginny shook her head. "The last I heard the plane was still on time…Lupin spoke to Tonks, but she hasn't told me anything."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, cursed, and charmed it neat again. "Call me the second you hear from them." He Disapparated before Ginny could reply.

Harry Apparated in just outside the parking lot for Stonehenge and crossed the street. A few Muggle tourists were arguing with the policeman guarding the entrance to the ancient monument. He walked past the policeman flashing the man his ID badge. He smiled inwardly as the tourists started to hammer the officer again. He continued toward the circle of stones. He felt the Nexus stir as he walked and he stiffened his will over the Suxen.

"Harry," Dumbledore called. The old wizard was dressed in a flowing heavy emerald robe and had a crown of holly seated on his head.

"You do realize that you don't have to wear that until the ceremony begins?" Harry smirked.

"I have grown rather fond of it," Dumbledore stroked the crown before smiling. "And I have to wear this as long as I am preparing the altar."

Harry rolled his eyes. "The altar is already ordained, Albus; that's why we chose this place."

"Correct," Dumbledore nodded. "And you brought me the willow twig to be fashioned into the ring wand. But you forgot the roses for behind the center stone and the lavender for the initiation of the ritual."

"And those have to be blessed?"

Dumbledore nodded. "A handfasting is more than just a marriage ceremony, Harry. It is an invocation of some of the most potent and ancient magic. The ceremony must be done correctly."

Harry nodded. "Whatever you say, Albus."

Dumbledore was already continuing his search for whatever he was looking for. Harry walked past the thousands of chairs set up for the guests both invited and unwelcome. He stopped into front of the tent where Cho would wait until the wedding march. Harry had argued for that part of the regular wedding ceremony to be left in.

"_Harry!"_ Ron shielded his eyes when Harry opened the front curtains.

Harry laughed; the fourth potion he had slipped him while talking to Ginny had done the trick. "I warned you not the drink the third bottle of whatever that stuff was."

Ron groaned, "Shut it."

Wyatt, who had not drunk anything the previous night due to Ginny's warnings of him losing his family jewels, smiled at Ron. "Any word from the airport party?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'd tell them to orb here," Wyatt whispered so that Ron could not hear him. "You don't know how long the ritual is going to take."

Harry eyed Wyatt with a quizzical look. "You said you've called your grandmother before."

"Yes…well…" Wyatt checked to make sure Ron was still ignoring them, "I've been thinking it over some more. And there's never been a case where a _wand_ witch or wizard has been called back from the dead."

"And there's also never been a case of a wand wizard having _Wiccan_ powers." Harry argued softly. "And now there are six, not counting you and Chris."

"Well, Chris still can't use a wand; he can just perform the spells…" Wyatt countered stupidly.

Harry closed his eyes. "So do you still think it's going to work?"

"What's going to work?" Ron butted in.

Wyatt looked over his shoulder and saw the five empty potion vials. "Nothing Ron. . . Damn! I was hoping he wouldn't find those."

Harry shook his head at Wyatt but Ron took as him agreeing with the whitelighter and sat back down a lot more chipper.

"Did you figure out what was in those things?" Harry asked Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled, "I know one of the ingredients is _Caffeinus_ _Orchus_. It's a magical bug that produces enough caffeine to keep the better part of Los Angeles awake for days. From the concentration I found, there is about one of those bugs per vial."

Harry quietly thanked the higher powers that he was not sensitive to caffeine. "Is he going to be this 'awake' during the ceremony?"

"No," Wyatt lowered his voice, "his magic should cancel out the stimulant soon enough."

Harry nodded. "So do you think it'll work?"

"I have no idea," Wyatt said regretfully. "There's no information on that archway in any of the books Paige saved from Magic School or the Book of Shadows. All I can tell you is that if what Merlin said is correct, then I don't see why not."

"And what about—"

"Harry," Wyatt worked his jaw, thinking of the right way to proceed. "You said yourself you felt him vanish. I'd not count on—"

Harry suddenly answered his cell phone. "Ginny? All right, I'll be right there…" He hung up. "The plane just landed, but they're having a problem with customs."

"Sir," the security guard spoke politely, "you cannot go through here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to do this." He waved his hand and the young woman slumped against the wall. He walked through the checkpoint and up to the waiting Lupin and anonymous Order member. "What's going on?"

Lupin turned to face Harry. "Brendin and Ethan got through security just fine. Then they stopped Kyle, Casey, and Daelan…they allowed Leah and Michelle, and Kyle's date through along with the rest of the flight. Brendin and Ethan are trying to argue with the customs agent. The girls are in the car along with Kingsley."

Harry strode up to the customs desk and hopped over it. The agent, surprised, reached for her panic button but Harry froze her. "Sorry, but I'd rather not spend my wedding night in jail."

"You're Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded. "And these are the members of the Power of Five. Now that we're acquainted, tell me why you're not allowing Kyle, Casey, and Daelan into the country."

The agent gulped. "They're…they're visas are expired."

"Oh," Harry raised his hand and the three passports flew into his palm. "From what I see, they're valid for another five more days."

"Yes, but the rules state…"

Harry looked the agent in the eyes. "These young men are not aware of the rules and are not planning to stay in the country for more than a day. They're leaving on the ten a.m. flight tomorrow. How is that breaking any _law_?"

The agent struggled to unfreeze her body. Harry waved his hand and the spell broke. "I've got to speak to my superiors."

Harry closed his eyes. His nerves were shot and he did not feel like dealing with any more bureaucrats. "Fine."

She reached for her phone and a minute later two security guards appeared in the hallway along with a middle-aged man in a suit.

"My employee says you have some problem with our rules, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "Your rules are not allowing my best man to attend my wedding and if you keep this up much longer…I'm going to be late for it as well."

"Well, I am sorry for the inconvenience but…" The man stopped and stared at Harry. "You're the Harry Potter!"

Harry ignored the man. "Do you think you can Apparate to the Ministry?" Kyle frowned but nodded. "OK, do that, all of you. I'll tell Lupin to take the girls to Stonehenge in the mean time and then join you there."

"But isn't that breaking…?"

Harry shook his head. "You're wizards, which means you can operate under the Ministry's laws rather than the Parliament's. I'll explain that to this gentleman." Harry waited until he heard five pops. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you hold no jurisdiction over us; at least, not yet."

He walked over to Lupin. "Go to Stonehenge; we'll be there in a few minutes."

"What did you do?"

Harry shrugged. "I lied…but only a little."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kyle questioned.

Harry opened the next door to the room hoping that it would be the correct one. "I have no idea. But it's worth a shot."

"What exactly are we doing?" Casey inquired.

Harry shut the door and waited for them to stop spinning. "In one of these doors lies an amphitheatre. In that amphitheatre lies an archway covered with a tattered veil. That archway I've come to believe is a doorway into another plane, one created by Merlin. I am hoping to perform the ritual the Halliwells use to call one of their lost loved ones to call my parents and Sirius from the other side." Harry paused when he opened the door and looked at a familiar room. "This way."

They arrived at the place Harry returned to so often in his nightmares. Harry walked up to the archway with determination in each step. He summoned the candles and lit them with a flick of his hand. Another wave of his hand and the pentagram was drawn, connecting the candles. He called to his consciousness the events in his nightmares. He pointed his wand at the curtain, his eyes purple, and muttered the spell. The three separate symbols burned into the fabric. He turned to face the worried teens.

"Relax," Harry closed his eyes and calmed down. His eyes became emerald once again. "Do any of you have a pin?"

Kyle produced a silver pin from his pocket. "I found it on the floor…it's not clean, Harry."

Harry just paused from pricking himself and instead held the pin in one of the flames of the candles. "Now it's sterile." He pricked his finger and allowed one drop of blood to fall on to the flame of each candle. The flames went out, but once the fifth flame died, all five erupted back to life. Harry looked at the faces of his friends and saw their fear.

"Harry…" Brendin's tone was rather cautious. "It didn't do that when Chris summoned his aunt."

The flames returned to their normal height. "I know…but then again, Chris is not nearly as powerful as I am."

Kyle stared at his cousin. "Harry, think this through. Do you really want to endanger yourself just to see your parents again?"

Harry's orbs snapped onto Kyle. "_YES_." he hissed.

Kyle stared back at the older Gryffindor. "You're a fool…I know what Merlin told you…this is dangerous, not just for you, but for everyone. Breaking the separation between planes could unravel the universe!" Harry turned away and started the chant. "Harry, stop it! You're going to kill us all!"

Harry spoke as he continued the chant. "_AND WHY SHOULD I CARE?_"

"Because," Caleb appeared next to Brendin, "You love Cho. You don't want to kill her."

The chant ceased and a light breeze blew the candles out. Harry dropped to the floor with his eyes shut. Kyle took a step toward him and the room shook. The veil ripped in two and the space in the archway glowed a blinding white. The air grew hot and stifling, causing them to gasp for each searing breath. Then everything returned back to normal. Harry stood up and stared into the archway.

"_You have done it, Harry_," Merlin's unexpectedly voice driftedfrom the archway. "_But you have also condemned us all_."

"What do you mean?" Harry shouted.

Merlin's voice was fainter when next he spoke. "_The veil kept us from passing on…now the knowledge is lost forever_."

Harry raised his hands and violet tentacles enwrapped the archway. "Tell me how to fix it!" He pleaded.

Merlin's voice was almost inaudible. "_Create a new veil…one that only the true heirs will be able to break. Only they can fix what wrong is being done in the present. Harry, you must save us. The seal is broken, but the veil can be fixed…_"

Harry's skin grew pale and his back arched forward. Two bat-like wings burst out of his skin and the tentacles became more tangible. Harry opened his eyes to find a purple glow illuminating the archway. His fingers started to elongate and his nails turned black. The archway then glowed white and a new dark purple curtain covered that glow. The curtain clung to the archway before smothering out of the light from within. Harry collapsed to the floor, human again.

"Harry!" Kyle called out and he frowned. He quickly looked up to see two human figures walking through the veil. His eyes widened as their form became recognizable.

"Harry…" Lily Potter knelt down beside her son. "…You did it."

Harry opened his eyes and they lit up. "But…but how?"

"Your selfless act," James answered. "The higher powers believed that you could finally handle the fact that your parents are dead."

"Uncle?" Kyle spoke timidly.

James turned around and his face broke into a grin. "Kyle…your mother is so proud of you."

Kyle's eyes watered. "My…my mom's in there?"

James nodded, still smiling. "She told me tell you that she loves you and that she wants you to stop blaming yourself for her death."

Kyle looked at the floor to avoid the glances from his friends. "How long are you here for?"

Lily got back to her feet as did Harry. "As good of a conversation changer as your sister, James. We're here for the day."

James roguishly smiled. "So how are we getting out of this blasted place?"

Harry only grinned. "Like this…"

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he escorted his mother, to the amazement of everyone, and his father to their places closest to the altar. He smiled sadly at the two empty spots for Cho's parents; both had been killed in the war close to the abrupt ending of his sixth year. He quickly regained his composure and joined Dumbledore in front of the altar. On his side of the altar stood Tonks and Hermione, along with Kyle who was closest to the altar. On the other side stood Wyatt, Ron and again closest to the altar, Ginny. He smiled at his friends and spun around at hearing the faint notes of the Wedding March.

Cho, looking absolutely stunningin her perfect dress, walked down the long pathway up to the altar. Beside her walked Uurande-tur, the second priest. Harry's smile grew and his heart leapt when Cho smiled back. She reached the altar and carefully laid the single enlarged blue violet on the altar parallel to the willow wand. Cho bowed her head to Uurande-tur and he sat down, ready to take over should Dumbledore not be able to finish the ceremony. She then honored Dumbledore with the lowering of her gaze. She finally grasped Harry's one hand and faced their guests. The music faded away.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We are gathered here under this magnificent sun to witness the eternal union of Harry James Potter and Cho Chang. If any are opposed to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence met the proposition and Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Potter and Miss Chang have elected to be joined in the ancient tradition of handfasting. Will the best man please place the wedding bands on the altar?"

Kyle stepped forward and lifted the willow wand. He slipped the first ring onto the wand and fixed it in its niche before doing the same with the other ring. He placed the wand on the violet so the two formed a cross in the center of the stone altar.

"Does the bride or groom have any other gifts to offer at this time?" Dumbledore looked at the two lovers. They both shook their heads. "Then will the maid of honor please light the lavender?" Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped the ends of the lavender bundles; smoke rose from the altar. "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage."

Dumbledore motioned with his finger and the smoke encircled Harry and Cho. "With full awareness, be aware that within this circle of smoke and stone, you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you are requesting magic bring you both even closer together, enwrapping your destinies together for all time.

"Do you still seek to enter this union?"

Harry and Cho smiled and looked at the priest. "Yes, we still seek entry."

"In times passed, it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things. It is this belief, which assigned virtues to the four elements of nature: Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the timeless Air, communication of the heart, mind, and body, fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the eternal Fire. Warmth of hearth and home, the zealousheat of the heart's passion, and the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the unending Water. The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain, and the all-encompassing passion of the sea.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the everlasting Earth. Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, a stable home to which you may always return.

"Each of these blessings from the four elements emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools: Tools, which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

"I bid you to look into each other's eyes as your friends initiate you into your marriage." Dumbledore went to sit next to Uurande-tur.

Kyle took Dumbledore's place in front of the altar. He smiled at his cousin and friend.

"Harry, will you cause Cho pain?"

Harry answered, "I may."

"Is that your intent?" Kyle's smiled grew.

"No," Harry sounded resolute.

Kyle turned slightly to face Cho. "Cho, will you cause Harry pain?"

"Yes." Cho said sadly.

Kyle nodded. "Is that your intention?"

Cho firmly looked at Harry. "Absolutely not."

Kyle picked up a maple box from the altar. "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Kyle opened the box and pulled out a silver cord. He closed the box and placed it on the before now empty iron stand. "And so, the first binding is made. Please face each other and join hands." He placed the silver cord over their hands. Kyle then returned to his place and Ginny stepped up.

"Cho, will you share in his laughter?"

Cho nodded and answered. "Yes."

Ginny smiled and blinked away a tear. "Harry, will you share in her joy?"

"Yes." Harry's eyes twinkled.

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and all that is positive in each other?" Ginny picked a green cord from the box without removing it from its stand.

"We will."

"Then the second binding is made." Ginny placed the twine over their hands and returned to her place.

Ron took her place. "Harry, will you burden Cho?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

Harry intensified his stare into Cho's loving orbs. "Never."

"And Cho, will you burden Harry?"

"I will."

"Is that your intent?"

Cho shook her head slightly. "No."

Ron removed another silver strand from the box. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes."

"And the third binding is made." Ron said as he draped the silver cord over their hands.

Hermione took Ron's place in front of the altar. "Cho…will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked seriously at Harry. "Will you, Harry, share her dreams?"

"Definitely." Harry squeezed Cho's hand, careful to not upset the cords.

Hermione picked a green cord. "Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes." They grinned at each other.

Hermione laid the string over their hands. "And the fourth binding is formed."

Wyatt got in front of the altar. "Harry, will you anger Cho?"

Harry pretended to shrink back in fear only enough for Cho to notice and she smiled. "I probably will."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Cho, I ask you the same question. Will you anger him?"

"I probably will."

"Is that ever your intent?"

Cho took a deep breath. "No."

Wyatt picked out the last silver cord in the box. "Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will." They unfalteringlyanswered as Wyatt laid the cord over their hands.

"And thusly, the fifth is made."

Tonks got up and smirked at the two of them. "Cho, will you honor Harry in everything you do?"

"I will."

"Harry, will you do the same for Cho?"

Harry nodded. "I will."

Tonks picked the last chord out of the box, a gold cord. "Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor and in so doing, go on loving each other forever?"

"We will."

Tonks lay the gold cord across their hands. "And final binding is made."

Dumbledore stood to reclaim is spot. "The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords, but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union." He tied the chords together. "You will take this rope as a reminder of your vows to each other, along with your wedding bands."

Dumbledore raised the wand, held it over his head, and muttered something under his breath. The wand caught fire and the rings fell onto the steady fingers of Harry and Cho. Dumbledore removed the cord from their hands. "Now with the powers vested in me as a member of the Wizengamot and the newly founded High Council, I pronounce you, man and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Harry leaned in and soundlykissed Cho and to them, time seemed to stop. They finally broke apart. "Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches, and other magical beings, I am proud to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The audience broke into raucous cheers, whistles andapplause the loudest coming from James.

"That was a fabulous ceremony," James commented to Harry. They were at Phoenix Hall and dinner had just ended. The Weird Sisters were tuning up for the first dance and Piper was guarding the wedding cake with her life.

"Thanks, Dad." Harry watched Cho as she spoke to one of her old school friends.

"She's really got you hooked." James teased.

Lily appeared next to her husband. "Don't tease him, James. I think it's wonderful Harry has found someone he loves so much."

Harry nodded absently. "Sirius is really gone."

James clapped Harry on the back. "Oh, don't say such things. He's here, celebrating with you…no one you love ever really dies."

"Now you sound like Dumbledore." Harry jibed.

Lily shook her head. "You two would have driven me nuts."

Harry was about to answer when the doors opened. He heard a few people scream, but he ignored them. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it."

Cho appeared next to Harry. "Nice to finally meet you, Antonius and Xtoperus."

Xtoperus bowed and kissed Cho on the hand. "I commend you on your recent marriage. Antonius, do you not have something to say…?"

"It can't be . . . ." Antonius was staring in the direction of Harry's parents.

Harry smiled. "Antonius, Xtoperus, I suspect you know James Potter and his lovely wife, Lily?"

James waved his hand and Lily grabbed it. He shouted across the room nonetheless. "Good to see you again old cronies!"

"But how?" Antonius hissed.

Harry waved his hand. "Not now…I believe the Sisters are ready for us, dear." And Harry pulled Cho onto the dance floor.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Cho kept her voice low despite the lack of obvious eavesdroppers.

Harry took another swill of his butterbeer. "You just need to listen to Uur when the time comes. He will protect you and make sure you're taken care of."

"Why can't you do that?" Cho was getting annoyed now.

Harry sighed. "Look, Cho. I can't tell you everything, just like I can't know everything. If the Ministry sentences the Death Eaters and their families to death at the end of these trials, there will be no turning back. I have got to protect the Light from itself. Now, forget it…we've got our honeymoon in Hawaii look forward to…it could be another three years before I've got to take the actions I'm alluding to."

Cho solemnlystared at Harry. "Do you really not trust me?"

Harry sharply glanced at Cho. "I love you, Cho…I don't want to see you hurt. This war is going to claim the lives of everyone who stand in the new Dark Lord's way…he will take the lives of some who aren't in his way as well." Harry's eyes drew blank for a second. "But this is all in the vague future. Let us enjoy the here and the now for once in our lives."

Cho heavilysighed and agreed. After all, the last thing they needed was to somber and sober on her wedding day.

AN: I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through the story. It has been a long process and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. A special thanks goes to Dana for all the hard work she went through reading the chapters and sticking with me through all the twists and turns, some so sudden that it threw even me for a loop at times.

Next chapter - Well there is none but that does not mean you can't still review.

I may upload the intro chapter to my new story, the beginning of a new saga for the Potter and Halliwell universe, in a day or so. Hope you all give it a go.

Thanks again,

HP21


End file.
